


Sheev

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Series: En ton nom [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hux s'appelle Sheev, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Kylo Ren, allez lire Ben avant de lire celle là!, du coup je reste quand même sur mon idée!, j'ai commencé cette série avant qu'on apprenne son prénom, la suite de Ben, sérieux sinon ça n'a aucun sens!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 198,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Après avoir fui la Résistance en compagnie de Hux, Ben rejoint le Premier Ordre sous le nom que lui a donné le Leader Suprême Snoke : Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).



> Tada! Voilà enfin la suite de Ben! Encore désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à l'écrire. Mais pour me faire pardonner, le premier chapitre est bien long et bien dense.
> 
> Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos kudos sur Ben. Je n'avais jamais reçu autant de retours sur une de mes histoires et vraiment, ça a été un plaisir d'écrire pour vous tous. J'espère vous retrouver aussi nombreux pour cette suite.  
> Merci aussi à [coffee-without-a-pause](http://coffee-without-a-pause.tumblr.com/) qui est la meilleure meilleure amie du monde et qui est toujours là pour relire, me donner son opinion et me pousser à écrire presque tous les jours!  
> Et pour ceux qui se retrouvent là pour la première fois, allez lire Ben avant de lire celle-ci, c'est une suite directe qui n'aura pas beaucoup de sens sans la première partie.
> 
> Sinon j'avais commissionné [First-Disorder](http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/) pour une illustration de Ben que vous pouvez trouver [LA](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/post/155724613612/this-is-a-commission-i-got-from-the-amazingly/) ! C'est magnifique et j'en pleure encore de joie!!!
> 
> Allez, j'arrête la mon blabla et je vous laisse lire en croisant les doigts pour que ça vous plaise!

Debout près d’une large baie vitrée, Ben sentait aisément les soldats faire un détour pour ne pas frôler sa sombre silhouette immobile. Il serra ses poings gantés de cuir. Il n’était plus Ben. Plus depuis des mois. Mais même si le Leader Suprême lui avait donné sa nouvelle identité le premier jour de leur rencontre, il avait souvent du mal à se concevoir en tant que Kylo Ren. Hux, lui, ne faisait jamais l’erreur. Pas même dans l’intimité de leurs quartiers ou pendant les nuits enfiévrées où leurs corps brûlants se mêlaient.

Parfois, y songer désarçonnait Kylo. Et au fond de son cœur, il craignait que le temps passé ensemble sur Starkiller ait effacé de la mémoire du Général le souvenir du Jedi qu’il avait été. Et pourtant, lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux, Hux n’était pas avare de gestes tendres. Kylo se rassurait en supposant que si Hux l’appelait désormais Ren, c’était parce que ce patronyme était le plus proche de son nom de naissance. Même s’ils n’en avaient jamais discuté en détails. Kylo savait juste que Hux n’appréciait pas la voie que le Leader Suprême lui faisait suivre, à présent qu’il était devenu son apprenti.

Kylo se pencha plus encore le long de la fenêtre, tentant d’obtenir une meilleure vue sur le spectacle qui se déroulait en bas. Il avait conscience que ses épaules ainsi voûtées lui donnaient un air animal qui effrayait les Troopers. Cela l’amusait quelque part. Lorsqu’il avait été dans la Résistance, personne ne l’avait craint. A présent, tous s’écartaient sur son passage et Kylo percevait la peur dans leurs pensées dès qu’il tournait vers eux ce masque qu’il portait désormais à chaque fois qu’il était en public.

Mais pour le moment, le masque lui causait plus d’ennuis qu’autre chose. Avec sa mince visière, Kylo n’avait qu’une vision très limitée de son environnement. Il avait depuis pris l’habitude de se guider principalement à l’aide de la Force. Cependant, en cet instant, c’était avec ses yeux qu’il voulait observer. Cela faisait des semaines qu’il n’avait plus vu Hux. La mission que Snoke lui avait confiée avait été plus longue qu’il ne l’avait escompté et malgré son désir de rentrer au plus vite auprès de son amant, Kylo avait dû passer de planète en planète à la recherche de ce soi-disant enfant maîtrisant la Force que le Leader Suprême avait repéré.

Quand enfin il avait été en vue de Starkiller, il avait espéré que Hux serait là à l’attendre, à lui sourire de ce sourire si discret que seul Kylo était capable de déceler. Mais lorsque la navette de classe Upsilon que l’Ordre lui avait fourni s’était posée dans le hangar, Kylo avait dû se rendre à l’évidence, seul Mitaka était là pour recevoir son rapport de mission.

Kylo s’y était attendu. Depuis l’instant où il s’était trouvé sur pieds, ses blessures soignées par les médecins de l’Ordre et des litres de bacta, Hux lui avait clairement signifié que pour le moment, le devoir passait avant tout. Qu’une fois dans leurs quartiers, leurs journées terminées, Ren redeviendrait le centre de son univers, mais que tant qu’il arpentait les couloirs de Starkiller ou du Finalizer dans son uniforme de Général, son manteau trop large volant derrière lui telle une cape, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dédier du temps à Kylo, à part sur le plan strictement professionnel. Hux était déjà soulagé d’avoir regagné son rang et la confiance de Snoke aussi facilement après ses mois prisonnier de la Résistance, il ne pouvait se permettre de tout saboter par sentimentalisme.

Kylo regrettait parfois l’intimité toute simple de la minuscule cellule, où il pouvait passer des heures en compagnie de Hux, juste à discuter, à s’émerveiller de la couleur de sa chevelure, de la finesse de ses traits ou de la façon dont enfin il avait rencontré quelqu’un avec qui sympathiser paraissait aisé. Mais Kylo savait aussi qu’il se repaissait d’un souvenir tronqué, embelli par le temps. Ces mois-ci, où il avait interrogé Hux, avaient été pour lui source d’angoisse et de nuits blanches où, lorsqu’il regagnait sa petite chambre spartiate, la pensée de Hux brûlait son esprit et son corps et où il ne trouvait le sommeil qu’après avoir glissé sa main entre ses cuisses, s’imaginant le nez plongé dans les cheveux du Général, à respirer son odeur et à goûter sa peau. Ca avait été pour lui une période d’intenses questionnements, d’intenses déchirements.

Au moins à présent les choses étaient plus claires. Même si Hux n’était pas venu l’accueillir, écrasé comme toujours de travail, Kylo savait qu’à la première occasion, ils s’embrasseraient, se caresseraient, laissant passer dans leurs gestes tout le manque qu’avait provoqué l’absence de l’autre.

Alors, juste pour épancher sa frustration, il s’était vengé sur Mitaka, faisant frémir le petit homme de ses remarques et sa posture agressive, au point que l’écran de son datapad s’était fendu. C’était bas et mesquin, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Déjà parce qu’ainsi les subordonnés de Hux lui vouaient un respect que les membres de la Résistance ne lui avaient jamais témoigné. Ensuite parce qu’il n’avait plus vu son amant depuis bien trop longtemps et que l’éloignement était toujours pour lui source de malaise. Et enfin, parce que sa mission ne s’était pas déroulée de la manière dont le Leader Suprême l’avait souhaité et qu’à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait que Kylo lui rende des comptes. Et cela, il n’en avait absolument pas envie. Alors oui, c’était Mitaka qui avait pris pour tout ça. Kylo l’avait rabroué, lui rappelant qu’il ne réservait ses rapports qu’au Leader Suprême et éventuellement au Général Hux et où était donc celui-ci au lieu de venir l’accueillir comme il l’était dû à une personne de son rang !

Entre deux gémissements, Mitaka l’avait informé que le Général se trouvait sur l’esplanade pour une inspection des troupes.

Sans un geste ni un salut, Kylo s’était éloigné dans une tornade de tissu noir, le bruit sourd de ses pieds lourdement bottés résonnant dans les couloirs métalliques de Starkiller.

Kylo aurait pu se rendre directement sur l’esplanade, interrompre Hux et profiter de sa colère pour le ramener dans leurs quartiers. Au lieu de cela, quand il avait longé les grandes baies vitrées dominant le cœur de Starkiller, il s’était arrêté, ses yeux à la recherche de la silhouette fièrement dressée qui marchait lentement au milieu des Stormtroopers en rang, scrutant chaque détail, chaque manquement.

Kylo sourit derrière le métal de son masque quand il vit enfin Hux, son grand manteau volant au vent et son chapeau soigneusement enfoncé sur sa tête pour le protéger des températures polaires de la planète de glace. Pour ajouter à son allure aussi. Car il avait beau être témoin de ce miracle depuis des mois, Kylo ne s’était toujours pas habitué à la différence entre le Général qui menait avec fermeté des dizaines de milliers de soldats, et l’homme qu’il avait rencontré dans sa simple tenue blanche de captif sur D’Qar. Il aimait les deux versions. Oh comme il aimait les deux versions. L’homme posé et cultivé qui, avec un léger rictus, lui envoyait piques et mots d’amour sur le même ton. Et le soldat, si dur, si strict, aux épaules larges, dont le regard d’acier analysait sans faille les plans de batailles et les tactiques d’assauts. Même si en préparation des interrogatoires, Ben avait vu des holofilms de Hux guerrier et conquérant, le découvrir de ses propres yeux avait eu un charme délicieusement unique.

A présent qu’il l’observait ainsi, les mains croisées derrière le dos, opinant aux commentaires de Phasma qui longeait avec lui les rangées de Troopers immobiles, le cœur de Kylo battait plus fort encore. Hux devait savoir qu’il était de retour.

Soudain, le Général leva la tête et regarda droit dans sa direction. Kylo doutait qu’il puisse le voir de là où il se trouvait, le reflet de la vitre sous le soleil pâle de Starkiller le dissimulant au regard de Hux. Quand les yeux de ce dernier sautèrent de fenêtre en fenêtre, cela confirma les doutes de Kylo. Hux savait qu’il était là, à l’observer de loin. Il ignorait juste où exactement. Alors, il se tourna vers Phasma et la congédia d’un léger signe de tête. Elle répondit d’un salut officiel auquel firent écho tous les Troopers. Cette vision de ces centaines d’hommes à l’unisson impressionnait toujours Kylo. Il n’avait jamais été témoin d’une telle chose dans la Résistance, lorsqu’il n’était encore que Ben. Bien sûr, les recrues avaient obéi à sa mère. Avec ferveur et dévouement. Mais jamais avec une telle discipline et de tels moyens. Maintenant qu’il voyait le Premier Ordre à l’œuvre, Kylo n’avait aucune idée de comment la Résistance pourrait l’emporter.

Les jours qui avaient suivi leur fuite étaient très flous pour Kylo. Il avait été blessé, malade, fiévreux. Désespéré aussi. Et sans la présence de Hux, il se serait probablement roulé en boule dans un coin pour s’abandonner à la douleur et aux remords. Mais presque jamais Hux ne l’avait quitté. A l’infirmerie, sur le Finalizer qui avait été le premier à les récupérer à bord de leur navette, il avait été là. Il n’y avait eu que pendant les entretiens que le Leader Suprême lui avait fait passer pour s’assurer qu’il était toujours un soldat fiable qu’il avait quitté le chevet de Ben.

Et il lui avait parlé, longuement, pour le tenir éveillé et le motiver à rester à ses côtés. Ce à quoi Ben s’était accroché. Car quand lui-même avait été gisant sur le chemin de terre, les blessures infligées par Rey brûlant sa chair, Hux était venu le ramasser. Quand Ben n’avait pu avancer seul, et malgré leur différence de gabarit, Hux l’avait soutenu. Quand à bord de la navette, Ben avait vomi, Hux avait nettoyé. Et quand il s’était cru brisé par la douleur, Hux l’avait soigné au mieux de ses capacités. Il portait toujours sur son visage et son flanc les traces de l’affrontement. Mais plutôt que la défaite et la trahison, elles lui rappelaient désormais ce que Hux avait fait pour qu’enfin ils soient réunis. Le Général aurait facilement pu l’abandonner, voler un vaisseau et retrouver les siens. Il s’était mis en danger, s’était ralenti, pour que Ben soit là avec lui.

Hux lui avait aussi parlé des entretiens, des confessions qu’il avait dû faire au Leader Suprême pour lui prouver qu’il était digne de reprendre son poste, qu’il n’avait pas trahi et qu’il disposait à présent d’informations leur permettant de terrasser la Résistance. Mais quand les chasseurs TIE du Premier Ordre étaient arrivés à la pyramide, la Résistance l’avait évacuée depuis longtemps et les Stormtroopers n’avaient trouvé que de maigres restes de l’organisation. Cela n’avait pas empêché Hux de récupérer ses galons peu après.

Kylo réalisa soudain qu’il avait laissé son esprit divaguer et qu’il ne voyait plus Hux sur l’esplanade que la garnison quittait elle aussi au pas. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de sentir l’approche de son amant, de le repérer au milieu des patrouilles et des officiers pressés.

Mais tout ce qu’il perçut étaient les pensées fugaces de ceux qui l’observaient du coin de l’œil, craignant une de ses colères qui en quelques mois seulement étaient devenues légendaires parmi les soldats de l’Ordre.

La première avait été quelques jours seulement après son arrivée sur Starkiller. De tout le temps, il n’avait pas quitté les quartiers de Hux… leurs quartiers désormais… terminant de reposer son corps meurtri, attendant les instructions de Snoke quant à son statut sur la base.

Pour le garder près de lui, Hux avait dû faire des concessions. Et Ben avait accepté de devenir Kylo, l’apprenti de Snoke. Ce que cela signifiait à cet instant là, il l’ignorait encore.

Ce n’était que lorsque le Leader Suprême lui avait fait parvenir masque et tenue qu’il avait pu quitter la chambre. Snoke estimait qu’il était plus raisonnable pour le moment de cacher sa véritable identité. Hux n’avait rien dit mais Kylo savait qu’il avait trouvé cela une tactique complètement stupide. Il l’avait vu dans son regard et dans le dédain qui s’était affiché sur son visage. Visage qui s’était décomposé plus encore quand il avait découvert le costume dont Snoke comptait affubler Kylo.

_ C’est complètement grotesque ! s’était exclamé Hux dans l’intimité de leurs quartiers la première fois que Kylo avait passé le masque. Complètement grotesque ! avait-il répété, le visage livide et la mâchoire crispée.

Kylo avait approuvé d’un hochement de tête. Il n’était pas habitué à cette chose sur son crâne et avait eu l’impression qu’il allait étouffer dans cette fournaise qui emplissait son nez de ses propres odeurs et collait ses cheveux à la sueur de son front. Mais une petite part de lui avait aimé l’idée de l’anonymat. L’idée de cacher son visage, sa cicatrice qui fendait ses traits grossiers, l’idée de ne plus être Ben Organa-Solo mais quelqu’un de neuf, sorti des cendres de sa trahison pour devenir plus fort, plus puissant et faire trembler les foules aux côtés de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Mais malgré sa désapprobation, Hux ne s’était pas opposé aux caprices de Snoke. Sa place était ténue, surtout maintenant que les travaux de Starkiller avaient bien avancé et il était plus malin que cela. Il avait aussi dû percevoir le fait que Kylo n’était pas complètement contre cette idée. Alors, il avait soupiré, puis, l’avait mené à travers Starkiller pour lui faire visiter ce qui serait désormais leur nouveau foyer.

Hux l’avait prévenu, bien sûr, que des rumeurs couraient sur leur compte depuis leur arrivée. Les soldats savaient que le Général s’était enfui, qu’il avait eu de l’aide, et que l’homme qui l’avait libéré partageait désormais ses quartiers. Ca avait été une requête de Hux auprès du Leader Suprême, requête que le celui-ci avait approuvé sans histoire, comme si ce qu’il se passait dans l’obscurité de leur chambre à coucher ne le regardait absolument pas tant que le nouvellement Kylo lui prêtait ses pouvoirs.

Mais Kylo avait naïvement cru que le rang de Hux le préserverait des jugements ou des remarques. La plupart des soldats qu’ils avaient croisés avaient juste salué, leurs esprits vides si ce n’était de la propagande du Premier Ordre. Certains s’étaient écartés, impressionnés ou terrifiés par la vision de leur Général et de cet imposant inconnu masqué. D’autres avaient été curieux, s’interrogeant sur les bruits qu’ils avaient entendus murmurer dans les réfectoires ou les vestiaires. Kylo n’avait fait que brosser leurs esprits, sommairement, comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire du temps où il était Ben, pour préserver Hux, pour connaître le sort que sa mère et les siens lui réservaient.

Mais il ne manqua pas le terme « putain du Général » qu’avait échangé d’un regard un petit groupe d’officiers dont certains avaient affiché des rictus sans discrétion, comme si le fait de simplement penser les protégeait. Mais Kylo avait entendu, vu, et son sang s’était mis à bouillir.

Quitter la Résistance, ça avait été l’occasion de poursuivre sa vie aux côtés de Hux. Mais ça avait aussi été l’occasion de fuir ceux qui là-bas n’avaient cessé de le juger, de se méfier de lui, de le rabaisser sous prétexte que son caractère était trop proche de celui de son grand-père. Et Kylo n’allait certainement pas accepter qu’ici aussi, après ce qu’il avait traversé et les horreurs qu’il avait commises pour changer son existence, on le ramène au simple rôle de trainée profitant des largesses du Général.

Sans même une hésitation, il s’était rué sur les officiers et avait projeté le plus proche contre un mur, le maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol sans même le toucher. Kylo avait eu vaguement conscience du silence soudain dans la fourmilière qu’était Starkiller en journée et des bouches grandes ouvertes, incrédules. Mais, bavant de rage dans son casque neuf, il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à relâcher l’homme.

Des pas tranquilles, sereins, s’étaient alors approchés de lui et Hux avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Ren ? avait-il demandé, l’utilisation de son nouveau patronyme faisant frémir Kylo.

_ Cet homme et ses compagnons m’ont appelé « putain du Général », avait grogné Kylo, se sentant plus furieux encore à présent que les mots avaient surgi à l’air libre.

Il avait conscience de l’air qui s’épaississait autour d’eux au fur et à mesure qu’il focalisait sa rage sur la gorge de son prisonnier, du malaise des témoins qui n’osaient plus esquisser le moindre geste et de Hux qui tendrement avait saisi sa main pour la forcer à se baisser.

_ Relâche-le Ren, avait-il demandé en cherchant son regard même à travers l’obscurité de sa visière.

Après de longues secondes où Kylo n’avait plus qu’entendu sa respiration trop forte à travers le filtre du vocodeur, il avait obtempéré. L’homme était retombé à terre, ses genoux cédant sous le poids de sa fébrilité, et ses mains se portant à sa gorge pour s’assurer que plus rien ne lui obstruait la tranchée. Ses compagnons s’étaient hâtés vers lui pour l’aider à se relever et vérifier son état de santé. Kylo s’était senti penaud, ridicule, de s’être donné ainsi en spectacle à la face de presque toute la base. Il s’était mis à trembler, désirant plus que tout fuir dans la chaleur et la normalité des quartiers de Hux.

Mais à cet instant, le Général avait fait un pas en avant, se présentant face au petit groupe d’hommes qui lui avait jeté des regards reconnaissants. Celui que Kylo avait pris pour cible tenta de parler malgré sa gorge sans doute douloureuse mais Hux l’avait coupé, se tournant vers une patrouille de Stormtroopers aussi pétrifiée que le reste de l’assistance.

_ Soldats, escortez ces officiers jusqu’aux cachots, avait-il ordonné d’une voix ferme dont l’écho avait longtemps rebondi dans le couloir silencieux.

Kylo avait mis quelques instants à comprendre ce que Hux venait d’exiger. Les Stormtroopers et les officiers aussi. Ils s’étaient regardés les uns les autres sans savoir si l’ordre de leur supérieur était sérieux ou non.

Quand Hux avait crié « MAINTENANT ! », le leader de la patrouille s’était mis en mouvement et en quelques secondes à peine, les officiers s’étaient retrouvés menottés et escortés dans les profondeurs de la base qui avaient étouffé leurs appels de protestation.

Hux s’était alors tourné vers la foule, son regard d’acier semblant jauger les visages un à un.

_ Le Seigneur Kylo Ren, avait-il commencé, est un homme à qui je dois la vie et ma présence en ce jour à vos côtés. Il est celui grâce à qui j’ai pu reprendre le commandement de cette base et continuer à mener cette guerre pour une Galaxie plus juste. Et comme vous avez pu le constater, il est aussi doté de pouvoirs rares et précieux pour le Premier Ordre et notre Leader Suprême. J’exige donc de vous le même respect pour lui que vous avez pour moi. Tout manquement à cet ordre sera lourdement sanctionné.

Il avait marqué une longue pose, balayant une fois de plus l’attroupement d’un air froid et hautain.

_ A présent que cet incident est clos, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à intervenir sur le sujet. Retournez à vos postes !

A peine avait-il conclu sa phrase que le corridor s’était empli du bruit des pas pressés du personnel courant presque pour rejoindre leurs assignations.

Kylo n’avait pas bougé de tout son monologue, se repaissant de la colère de son amant et de son autorité. Son cœur s’était affolé mais ses tremblements s’étaient calmés. Puis ils avaient repris leur visite, Hux le torse bombé, Kylo toujours voûté, encore mal à l’aise avec l’incident malgré l’effet que la défense de Hux avait eu sur lui. Il s’était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas le remercier d’être intervenu. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant tous les autres, et surtout, il s’en voulait d’avoir ainsi perdu son calme, de ne pas avoir été celui à gérer la situation jusqu’au bout.

_ Seigneur Kylo Ren ? avait-il demandé d’une voix serrée en espérant dissimuler sa déconfiture par un sujet plus léger.

Hux lui avait jeté un malicieux regard en coin.

_ Sur le coup, j’ai songé que ça avait plus de prestance que juste Kylo Ren. Mais si ça te pose problème…

_ Non ! l’avait coupé Kylo.

Les marques de respect avaient un effet bénéfique sur lui, apaisant ses doutes et gonflant son ego. Même s’il savait que son grand-père aussi se faisait appeler « Seigneur ». Toute sa vie, Ben s’était battu contre les murmures effrayés que ses pouvoirs et son caractère faisaient naître auprès de ses proches. Et voilà désormais qu’il se baladait chez les successeurs de l’Empire, masqué de noir et se faisant appeler « Seigneur » à son tour. Comme si toute son existence jusqu’à présent n’avait été qu’une vaste plaisanterie. Comme si ses années à méditer et à contrôler sa part d’ombre avaient été piétinées le soir où il avait décidé de sauver Hux. Mais au moins, là où Vader avait rejoint le côté obscur en perdant son amour, Ben, lui, s’en approchait en gardant près de lui celui qu’il aimait. Cela avait été un choix né de sa volonté, pas de sa perdition.

Quand ils avaient traversé une large salle vide donnant sur les montagnes immaculées aux alentours, Kylo avait attrapé Hux par le bras pour le forcer à s’arrêter.

Hux avait obtempéré, ne levant qu’un sourcil interrogateur. Kylo avait hésité un instant, se maudissant de ne pas avoir répété ce qu’il voulait dire. Mais il avait toujours été plus un instinctif qu’un planificateur.

_ Je euh… avait-il bredouillé, haïssant ses hésitations et ses doutes.

Le visage de Hux s’était adouci et finalement Kylo s’était lancé.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il si bas qu’il n’était pas sûr que son vocodeur l’ait retranscrit. Pour m’avoir défendu.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’ai pas voulu que dès ton premier jour en tant que Kylo Ren tu tues un de mes hommes. Par contre, si jamais qui que ce soit d’autre se permet de te manquer de respect en mon absence, je t’autorise à intervenir de la manière que tu jugeras nécessaire.

Kylo avait mollement opiné. C’était un permis de tuer que Hux lui donnait là et Kylo ne savait pas comment il se sentait face à cela. En tant que Jedi, Luke lui avait appris à respecter la vie, à ne tuer que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Bien sûr, en combat réel, il avait tué des Troopers. Mais cela était inhérent à la guerre et Ben l’avait fait par devoir plus que par plaisir. Et puis il y avait eu son père. Même s’il tentait de repousser le souvenir le plus profondément dans son esprit, il était toujours là, provoquant nausées et amertume, envie de hurler et besoin de s’isoler. Hux avait essayé de lui en parler. Kylo s’était refermé et Hux avait respecté cela. Depuis, Kylo n’avait tué personne. Aurait-il étranglé jusqu’au bout le soldat qui l’avait insulté ? Il ne le savait pas. Poussé par sa colère, il ne s’était même pas posé la question. Et maintenant cela… Son honneur valait-il plus que la vie d’un homme ? Hux paraissait le penser. Ben… Kylo… était encore trop perdu pour le savoir.

_ A ce sujet, je n’ai pas envie que ça se reproduise, avait-il avoué. Et…

Hux avait levé le menton, le mettant au défi de poursuivre, comme s’il savait déjà ce que Kylo allait proposer.

_ … et si ça peut aider à faire taire les rumeurs, avait continué celui-ci précipitamment, je ne suis pas obligé de rester dans tes quartiers. Je peux avoir les miens et…

Hux avait soupiré et avait de nouveau cherché ses yeux à travers la visière.

_ Veux-tu tes propres quartiers ? avait-il demandé doucement.

_ Non ! Absolument pas ! avait paniqué Kylo. Mais je pensais…

Les mains de Hux s’étaient posées de chaque côté de son casque, le plongeant dans le silence sur le champ. Puis il avait forcé Kylo à se pencher vers lui.

_ Ren, avait-il répliqué d’une voix ferme, j’ai défié toute la Résistance pour que tu passes chaque jour du reste de nos vies à mes côtés. Ce ne sont pas les ragots d’une poignée d’officiers qui vont me priver de la chaleur de tes bras la nuit. Qu’ils parlent, qu’ils rient, je n’en ai rien à faire tant que plus jamais tu ne t’éloignes de moi.

Kylo avait souri sous son masque et espéré que Hux l’avait ressenti. Il avait hoché la tête et plus jamais n’avait été évoqué le fait qu’ils puissent faire quartiers distincts, Hux balayant les rumeurs à la simple force de son autorité.

Cela ne les avait pourtant pas empêché de se retrouver séparés durant de longues périodes, quand Kylo avait dû quitter Starkiller pour rejoindre Snoke qui désirait être témoin en personne de ses capacités et prendre en main son éducation. Puis lorsqu’il l’avait envoyé en mission aux quatre coins de la Galaxie, le visage de Hux se fermant de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle exigence du Leader Suprême.

Ce furent les bruits de bottes des soldats se mettant au garde-à-vous qui prévinrent Kylo de l’arrivée de son amant. Il aurait pu le sentir s’il ne s’était pas perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Il laissa la Force l’envahir, jusqu’à être pleinement conscient de la présence de Hux à quelques mètres de lui, presque à l’angle du couloir où il ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

S’il s’était fait une habitude de lire les esprits de ceux qu’il croisait, jamais Kylo n’entrait dans la tête de Hux. La dernière fois avait été avant leur départ de la Résistance, quand Ben avait émis des doutes et que Hux lui avait ordonné de lire en lui pour lui prouver la véracité et la force de ses sentiments. Depuis, Kylo n’en avait jamais plus ressenti ni le besoin, ni l’envie, sachant que Hux n’aurait pas apprécié et qu’il partageait de toute façon avec lui ses principales pensées.

Il sourit dans la moiteur de son casque quand enfin la longiligne silhouette vêtue de noir tourna dans le corridor, jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques pas de lui. En ces instants de retrouvailles, Kylo prenait sur lui-même pour ne pas, à l’instar d’un mauvais holofilm, se jeter dans les bras de son amant. C’était pourquoi souvent, il programmait ses retours lors des cycles de nuit. Il pouvait immédiatement rejoindre Hux dans leurs quartiers, avant d’éparpiller leurs vêtements à même le sol et de rattraper à leur manière le temps perdu.

Cette fois-ci, Kylo avait été absent si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu la patience d’attendre davantage. Et même s’il savait qu’il ne pourrait le toucher immédiatement, il avait besoin de voir Hux. Toute son enfance, toute son adolescence, Luke Skywalker lui avait appris à lutter contre son impatience, à la maîtriser, à ne pas lui céder. Faire ce que son cœur exigeait et non sa volonté et sa rationalité avait été étrangement libérateur pour Kylo et il ne perdait désormais plus de temps à prétendre ne pas vouloir ce qui obsédait son esprit.

Hux vint se planter pile face à lui. Il était habituellement flanqué d’un ou deux aides, qui, agrippés à leurs datapads, dispatchaient ses ordres aux différents services de la base. Mais il avait dû les congédier car il était à présent seul. Et son regard vert le détaillait avec une telle intensité que Kylo n’aurait pas été surpris de découvrir dans les heures à venir un trou dans son casque.

_ Seigneur Ren, fit Hux d’un ton parfaitement égal, c’est un plaisir de vous revoir.

_ Général, répliqua Kylo, la gorge tellement serrée de désir et d’émotion qu’il se sentait incapable d’extrapoler davantage.

Une fois de plus et malgré l’inconfort de l’objet, Kylo appréciait de disposer du masque et du vocodeur pour dissimuler, il le savait, ses traits trop mobiles.

Plus d’une fois il s’était demandé ce que les soldats et les officiers penseraient de son visage juvénile si jamais ils le découvraient un jour. Dans son esprit, il perdrait le peu de crédibilité que son allure sombre et le soutien du Général avaient pu lui donner.

_ Comment s’est passée votre mission ? demanda Hux en prenant d’un pas nonchalant le chemin de leurs quartiers, sans attendre de voir si Ren se joignait à lui tant il était sûr que ce serait le cas.

Kylo calqua son allure sur celle de son amant avant de répondre.

_ Pas de la manière dont le Leader Suprême et moi-même l’avions espéré, admit-il.

_ Oh, commenta seulement Hux avant de hocher la tête. Dans ce cas, Seigneur Ren, j’ai bien fait de dégager une heure de mon planning pour un débriefing avec vous. Vous allez pouvoir me faire un rapport complet de ce qui vous a tenu éloigné aussi longtemps.

_ Oui Général.

Avec les regards que Hux lui lançait et sa propre impatience à dévorer le corps de son amant, Kylo savait qu’il n’y aurait aucun débriefing. Peut-être Hux, s’il avait encore du temps, l’écouterait se plaindre des aléas des dernières semaines et la manière dont le Leader Suprême allait désapprouver cet échec. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient bien autre chose à faire. L’histoire du débriefing n’était qu’une mince couverture dissimulant à peine ce qu’ils avaient en tête. Et tout le monde savait, bien sûr que tout le monde savait, qu’ils étaient amants et que le Général annulant des réunions pile au retour de Kylo  n’était qu’un prétexte pour des retrouvailles passionnées. Mais conserver ce semblant de professionnalisme était apparu comme important à Hux et au cours des mois, cela était même devenu un jeu entre eux.

Il n’y avait personne dans les couloirs lorsqu’ils atteignirent la section réservée aux hauts-gradés. En ce milieu de journée, la plupart des hommes étaient en poste et ceux qui assuraient les cycles de nuit devaient encore dormir. Hux avançait à présent si vite qu’il dépassa même Kylo et rentra son code sans une hésitation. Même la porte qui s’ouvrit avec un chuintement discret ne parut pas assez rapide pour lui et il la poussa de la paume pour pénétrer dans la pièce, attrapant au passage Kylo par le bras.

A peine isolés, Hux repoussa Kylo contre le mur le plus proche et inonda son masque d’une pluie de baisers, ses mains enserrant son casque de chaque côté, comme s’il se pensait assez fort pour percer le métal et atteindre les cheveux de son amant.

La tête de Kylo tournait sous l’intensité du désir que Hux lui transmettait. Depuis son entrejambe jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles en passant par le creux de son estomac, tout son corps irradiait d’envie et de chaleur. Il attrapa le Général par la taille et le colla à lui, ses soupirs dans le vocodeur se transformant en halètements rauques.

_ Laisse-moi te retirer ça, souffla Hux entre deux baisers humides, pantelant déjà de leurs premiers contacts.

Kylo opina, se sachant incapable de formuler une réponse claire. Hux détestait tant son masque qu’il prenait souvent lui-même l’initiative de le lui retirer lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

Hux passa les pouces sous les bords de l’objet et en désengagea les verrous. Un bruit rotatif couvrit brièvement celui de leurs respirations. Puis, sans aucune douceur, Hux le libéra.

Il jeta le casque à terre où il rebondit sur le métal dans un fracas terrible que tous deux ignorèrent. Les premières fois, Hux avait bien pris garde à déposer le lourd objet au sol ou sur son bureau. Avec le temps, il était devenu moins patient, son désir de toucher Kylo prenant le pas sur son sens de l’ordre.

Aussitôt, la bouche de Hux fut sur celle de Kylo et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Avec une aisance née de la pratique et de l’habitude, ils se déshabillèrent l’un l’autre sur le chemin du lit où Hux se laissa tomber, entraînant Kylo à sa suite. Allongés l’un sur l’autre, leurs peaux nues se touchant enfin et leurs érections pulsant contre leurs ventres, ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Kylo nota que Hux avait l’air fatigué. De larges cernes noirs bordaient ses yeux clairs et sa peau était si pâle qu’elle en devenait par endroits translucide, laissant apparaître un réseau de veines bleutées aux creux de ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête. Kylo aurait aimé que les cheveux de Hux s’étalent sur l’oreiller dans toute leur splendeur mais comme toujours lorsqu’il était en service, celui-ci les avait lissés et fixés de telle manière que pas une mèche ne bouge. Kylo se promit de défaire prestement tout ça lorsque Hux serait tellement ivre de plaisir qu’il ne songerait même pas à protester.

Une des mains de Hux remonta pour lui caresser le visage. Son pouce effleura la longue marque que Rey lui avait laissée. Malgré les soins de son amant lors de leur fuite, le corps de Kylo porterait à vie les cicatrices de Ben. De nouvelles s’étaient ajoutées depuis. Nombreuses et profondes.

_ Tu as l’air épuisé, fit Hux en laissant ses doigts courir plus bas, le long de sa gorge.

Kylo sourit.

_ Je me disais la même chose de toi, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Hux. Mon absence t’a empêché de dormir ? ajouta-t-il d’un ton malicieux.

Hux se redressa de quelques centimètres, juste le temps pour lui de lécher la bouche de Kylo qui soupira en roulant des hanches. Ils aimaient alterner pauses et moments de passion lors de leurs retrouvailles et même si Kylo appréciait de se gorger de la vision et de la sensation de Hux contre lui, son corps commençait à s’impatienter.

_ La masse de travail m’a empêché de dormir, répondit Hux. Masse de travail dans laquelle je me suis jeté effectivement parce que tu n’étais pas là pour me distraire. Et parce que l’arme sera terminée dans quelques jours et que j’ai des millions de détails à vérifier avant le test final.

_ Donc je t’ai manqué ? insista Kylo.

_ Bien sûr que tu m’as manqué, idiot ! répliqua Hux avec véhémence avant de pousser sur les épaules de Kylo pour le retourner.

S’il avait déjà été large et musclé lorsqu’il était Ben, Kylo s’était étoffé plus encore. Ca avait été le point positif de l’entraînement sévère de Snoke. Et à son regard, il savait que Hux appréciait la manière dont son corps était à présent parfaitement sculpté. Même s’il méprisait les méthodes du Leader Suprême et les autres marques que Kylo portait désormais.

Hux, lui, s’était un peu épaissi depuis leur retour sur Starkiller. Les privations de son séjour au cachot s’étaient effacées et il avait même un petit début de ventre sur lequel Kylo adorait passer ses dents, ce qui provoquait toujours des soupirs d’exaspération de la part de son amant.

Mais malgré cette prise de poids, celui-ci n’était certainement pas assez puissant pour manipuler la lourde silhouette de Kylo. Ce dernier y mit donc du sien pour satisfaire Hux et finir à son tour sur le dos. Aussitôt, le Général lui grimpa dessus, enserrant sa taille de ses cuisses. Kylo y posa ses grandes mains pour les caresser.

Souvent, lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, il s’émerveillait encore de l’aisance avec laquelle Hux et lui faisaient désormais l’amour, alors qu’à peine un an auparavant, Ben n’avait jamais touché intimement un autre corps humain. A présent, Kylo n’hésitait plus avant d’embrasser, de lécher, de pénétrer, ses gestes précis menant parfois jusqu’aux cris son amant.

Les mains de Hux plongeant dans ses cheveux le ramenèrent à l’instant présent.

_ Tu n’as pas seulement l’air fatigué, commenta ce dernier d’un ton pincé, ses doigts accrochant ses mèches sombres, tu as aussi l’air distrait. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Les mains de Kylo remontèrent le long de ses cuisses pour saisir ses fesses avant de glisser dans son dos, sur ses épaules, son cou et finalement son visage. Hux tourna la tête et embrassa ses paumes l’une après l’autre.

_ Je pensais à toi, admit Kylo. A nous.  A quel point je t’aime. Et tu m’as manqué aussi.

Le sourire de Hux se fit plus suggestif. Il se pencha sur Kylo pour un long baiser profond qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. Kylo sentait sans peine l’érection de Hux prisonnière entre leurs deux ventres et qu’il avait envie de saisir entre ses doigts, entre ses lèvres. Tout comme il avait envie de forcer Hux à reculer, à s’assoir sur son propre sexe, si ferme qu’il en devenait douloureux.

_ Et bien je pense, reprit Hux à voix basse contre sa joue, qu’il va falloir rattraper ces semaines de séparation. Et vite. Nous n’avons plus que…

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté.

_ … quarante minutes, grogna-t-il avec une grimace. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

_ Tu es celui qui n’arrête pas de parler, lui fit remarquer Kylo.

Depuis qu’il était sur Starkiller, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point Hux aimait le son de sa propre voix. La base ne cessait de résonner sous ses annonces et ses discours de motivation aux troupes. Mais au moins, Kylo ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas être investi dans ses idéaux.

_ Je suppose qu’il va falloir que j’utilise ma bouche de manière plus efficace, répliqua Hux avant d’embrasser et de sucer avec passion le cou de Kylo.

Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière et ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans les épaules du Général, le poussant à continuer, à insister. Ce n’était de toute façon pas comme si qui que ce soit d’autre allait voir le suçon sous le costume intégral que Snoke lui avait choisi.

Les lèvres de Hux descendirent sur son torse, s’attardant brièvement sur ses tétons, puis elles frôlèrent la large cicatrice sur son flanc, elle aussi un bien mauvais souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Rey.

Pendant ce temps, sa main gauche caressait une longue estafilade de l’autre côté, plus récente, comme une ligne blanche tirée au crayon sur sa peau. Celle-là, elle lui venait de ses entraînements avec le Leader Suprême. Comme bien d’autres que Kylo avait cessé de compter. Pas Hux. Hux tenait des comptes rigoureux des marques sur son corps à chacun de ses retours.

Lorsqu’il était revenu de sa première période d’entraînement avec Snoke, Hux avait été plus furieux que Kylo ne l’avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, ils avaient été si heureux de se retrouver après de longues semaines, éloignés pour la première fois au nom de leurs devoirs respectifs. Et Hux n’avait pas hésité avant de déshabiller Kylo, impatient de redécouvrir son corps et leur intimité perdue. C’était là qu’ils les avaient vues, les marques rouges dont certaines commençaient à peine à cicatriser. Et il avait hurlé. Hurlé contre Snoke, hurlé contre Kylo qui s’était laissé faire. Un datapad avait même volé à travers la pièce avant qu’il ne force Kylo à s’assoir sur le lit pour désinfecter et soigner les plaies pour lesquelles il était encore possible de faire quelque chose.

Kylo n’avait rien dit. Il s’était juste laissé faire. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu plaider sa cause alors qu’il avait accepté et même apprécié chaque minute douloureuse en compagnie de son nouveau maître. Ce que Snoke lui avait fait faire n’avait rien à voir avec ses années passées auprès de Skywalker. Là où ce dernier avait privilégié la méditation et le contrôle des passions, Snoke l’avait poussé à se battre, encore et encore, en mettant ses émotions, sa rage et sa colère en avant.

Et de la rage et de la colère, Kylo en avait accumulé. Enormément. Alors, quand ses adversaires s’étaient faits plus nombreux, plus rapides et plus habiles, il avait continué à se battre malgré la douleur des coups et celle des punitions si Snoke l’avait jugé pas assez impliqué. Kylo avait dû serrer les dents pour parfois retenir ses cris. Ou retenir ses larmes. Mais il avait supporté. Car il voulait devenir plus fort. Plus puissant. Et qu’une part au fond de son esprit, une dont il n’avait pas parlé à Hux, s’était persuadée qu’il méritait toutes les souffrances de son nouveau mode de vie après ce qu’il avait fait à son père. C’était peut-être là son moyen d’expier.

Hux lui aurait probablement dit que c’était complètement idiot. Que Ben avait fait ce qui était nécessaire pour qu’ils gagnent leur liberté. N’empêche que Kylo la sentait toujours au fond de lui, cette culpabilité qu’il espérait masquer par la douleur.

Il ferma les yeux quand Hux s’assit plus bas, coinçant l’érection de Kylo entre ses fesses. Ce dernier soupira et tenta d’accentuer le contact mais Hux l’ignora, alors que du bout des doigts il poursuivait son exploration des cicatrices de Kylo.

_ Pas de nouvelles, cette fois ? demanda-t-il du ton glacial qu’il prenait toujours pour parler de ses blessures.

Kylo rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. La mission avait surtout été de la recherche, pas du combat. Hux parut se détendre et il s’allongea de nouveau sur son amant pour piquer ses lèvres d’un baiser.

_ Je veux te sentir en moi, murmura-t-il ensuite à l’oreille de Kylo.

Ce dernier approuva avec enthousiasme, toute pensée de son échec momentanément oubliée.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo soupira et referma ses bras plus fort encore autour du corps de Hux. Ce dernier grogna.

_ Ren ! Tu vas m’étouffer !

_ Si je t’étouffe au moins tu n’auras pas à me quitter.

Hux tenta de se dégager mais il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre les bras tentaculaires de Kylo.

_ Je ne te quitte pas, répliqua-t-il. J’ai juste une réunion avec mes chefs de section que je ne peux pas annuler.

Kylo fit un bruit inidentifiable marquant sa désapprobation.

_ Et d’ailleurs, poursuivit Hux, tu n’as pas toi aussi un rapport à faire au Leader Suprême.

Kylo baissa la tête et enfouit son long nez dans les cheveux de Hux. Ils étaient dans un état parfaitement lamentable, des mèches tombant sur son front et des épis pointant dans tous les sens. Kylo adorait cela. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait caché tous les produits capillaires de Hux pour retrouver sa chevelure telle qu’elle avait été lors de son emprisonnement. Mais il soupçonnait son amant d’en avoir dissimulé des pots un peu partout, traumatisé qu’il avait été par son séjour chez la Résistance.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller, grommela-t-il quand Hux tenta une fois de plus de sortir du lit.

 Il n’avait plus que quelques minutes avant sa réunion et le connaissant, il allait vouloir prendre une douche rapide et se recoiffer avant d’enfiler un uniforme fraichement repassé.

_ Quoi ? répliqua le Général espérant sans doute qu’un peu de provocation distrairait suffisamment Kylo pour qu’il puisse s’échapper. Tu as peur d’avouer ton échec au Leader Suprême ?

_ Il est déjà de toute façon au courant, appuya Kylo.

_ Ah oui, répondit Hux d’une voix aussi froide que l’air à l’extérieur, votre… connexion.

C’était aussi une chose qui l’avait mis hors de lui, la présence constante que Kylo sentait désormais dans sa tête. Luke Skywalker lui avait toujours répété que les jeux d’esprit devaient toujours être utilisés avec parcimonie, seulement en cas de nécessité et après mûre réflexion.

Mais à peine Kylo s’était-il trouvé face à Snoke que ce dernier avait envahi son esprit, fouillant ses souvenirs, explorant ses émotions et il était tombé à terre, hurlant et se tenant les tempes. Il était déjà arrivé chez Snoke seul et terrifié. Cette présence dans sa tête avait été le moment le plus angoissant de son séjour, pourtant riche en douleur et en contrition.

Depuis, Kylo la sentait toujours dans un coin de son esprit, la présence de Snoke, le surveillant, le jugeant, lui murmurant des paroles sombres provoquant sa colère, augmentant sa puissance. Et quoi que Kylo fasse, Snoke était au courant.

Cela avait beaucoup inquiété Hux quand Kylo lui avait avoué ce qu’il s’était passé. Il avait tout d’abord supposé que Snoke était constamment là à les observer. Mais Kylo lui avait expliqué que Snoke ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir. Juste qu’il pouvait décrypter ses émotions. N’empêche que Hux s’était trouvé hésitant les fois suivantes où ils avaient fait l’amour. Mais le temps avait fait qu’ils avaient mis cela de côté. Hux ne l’évoquait plus, même si Kylo savait qu’il n’approuvait pas plus la connexion que les cicatrices et Kylo, quant à lui, s’était habitué à ce souffle constant au fond de son esprit.

Snoke avait dû percevoir sa frustration lors de son échec, sa couardise aussi lorsqu’il s’était trouvé incapable d’aller jusqu’au bout, Ben prenant pendant quelques instants décisifs le pas sur Kylo. Il allait juste devoir désormais lui expliquer les détails et c’était une perspective qu’il n’avait même pas envie d’envisager. Surtout pas maintenant avec Hux contre lui, leurs peaux encore humides de la sueur de leurs ébats.

_ Laisse-moi sortir de là, espèce de brute ! insista Hux en tirant sur les poils de ses avant-bras.

Kylo sourit.

_ Figure-toi que j’ai une base et un vaisseau et une arme géante à gérer ! Je n’ai pas le temps de folâtrer au lit ! persista le Général.

_ Tu seras de retour pour qu’on dîne ensemble ? demanda Kylo en ne pouvant retenir la moue qui marquait ses lèvres.

_ Si tu n’es pas pressé, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

A ce moment seulement Kylo autorisa Hux à se lever. Immédiatement, le Général courut sous la douche et lorsqu’il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, il n’y avait plus ni dans son attitude, ni dans sa coupe de cheveux, la moindre trace de leurs minutes enfiévrées.

Kylo resta contre l’oreiller à regarder Hux s’habiller, s’émerveillant à chaque fois de la précision de ses gestes lorsqu’il lissa sa veste ou enfila ses bottes qui avaient fini à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Aussi pressé que Hux était, Kylo crut qu’il allait sortir de leurs quartiers sans même un regard pour lui mais le Général revint tout de même à ses côtés pour un dernier baiser rapide.

_ Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, souffla-t-il en guise d’au-revoir avant de quitter la chambre.

Kylo croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il était fatigué et aurait bien dormi quelques heures dans les draps qui portaient toujours l’odeur de leurs ébats. Mais Hux avait eu raison. Snoke attendait son rapport et plus Kylo laissait traîner, plus il lui serait difficile d’invoquer la clémence. Alors, il se remit debout et à son tour, entra dans la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette.

 

« *** »

 

En parcourant les couloirs de Starkiller, Kylo ne put s’empêcher de chercher Hux du regard, même s’il supposait qu’il l’aurait senti s’il était passé à proximité de son amant. En longeant les grandes baies vitrées, il observa l’esplanade désormais vide, tout comme il laissa ses yeux s’attarder à chaque porte ouverte. Sans aucun résultat. Hux devait être enfermé dans une salle à l’écart, loin du bruit des travaux qui résonnait encore de temps à autre dans les murs de la base.

D’après Hux, l’arme serait bientôt opérationnelle. Un pari incroyable en un temps si court. Surtout pour Kylo qui était plus habitué à la façon de faire de la Résistance, principalement constituée de bric et de broc. Mais il fallait bien admettre que l’Ordre avait mis des moyens exceptionnels dans la conception de la base.

Même s’il n’en gardait que des souvenirs très flous, Kylo savait que c’était le Finalizer qui les avait interceptés lors de leur voyage vers Starkiller. Hux avait littéralement bondi à ses côtés quand le croiseur s’était matérialisé devant eux.

_ C’est mon vaisseau ! C’est mon vaisseau Ben ! s’était-il écrié alors que Ben n’avait été que fièvre et douleur.

Il n’avait pas pris le temps d’admirer l’énorme croiseur, ni même la peine de répondre. Ses vêtements trempés de sueur collaient à son corps et son visage comme son flanc pulsaient sous l’effet d’une infection qui se répandait de plus en plus malgré les soins de Hux.

Ce dernier lui avait saisi la main. Elle avait paru gelée à Ben.

_ Ne t’en fais pas mon amour, tu seras bientôt sauvé.

Malgré son état, Ben s’était senti sourire face à l’assurance de son amant.

Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, il l’avait entendu contacter le Finalizer, donner ses codes d’identification, ordonner qu’on prépare une équipe médicale, puis un rayon tracteur les avait menés jusqu’au hangar le plus proche.

N’ayant plus la force de bouger, Ben avait été trainé sur une civière et débarqué de la navette avec dans un bras une perfusion. Hux avait refusé de le quitter. Même quand au bas de la rampe s’était trouvé un bataillon de Stormtroopers mené par un géant en armure argenté dont l’apparition avait fait frémir l’esprit enflammé de Ben, Hux avait refusé de le quitter.

_ Capitaine Phasma, avait-il plaidé de sa voix la plus pincée, l’homme que je ramène va bientôt devenir un atout précieux et essentiel pour notre organisation. Alors ce que le Commandant Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi a ordonné m’importe peu. Je suis l’officier le plus gradé ici et j’ordonne qu’il soit mené en salle de soins comme je ne tolèrerai pas d’être séparé de lui. Mon devoir envers l’Ordre ne me laisse pas d’autre choix que de veiller à son prompt rétablissement. Et si vous pensez que mes mois d’incarcération ont changé mes opinions, allez-y, fouillez-moi, fouillez la navette. Vous ne trouverez rien pouvant me lier à la Rébellion. Et prévenez Mitaka, qu’il m’arrange au plus vite une rencontre avec le Leader Suprême que je lui fasse mon rapport.

Ben s’était amusé de l’autorité naturelle de Hux, même ainsi, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues mal rasées ou ses vêtements sales et mal ajustés. Phasma avait paru hésiter avant de répondre. Et Ben s’était étonné d’entendre à travers le vocodeur de son masque une voix féminine. Il n’avait pas compris l’échange mais quelques secondes plus tard, sa civière était emmenée et Hux était là, trottant aux côtés des soigneurs. Puis, un médecin lui avait injecté un calmant et Ben ne s’était réveillé que des heures plus tard, dans un lit et entouré de machines. Après quelques coups d’œil paniqués à son environnement, il avait fini par trouver Hux qui dormait, assis à son chevet sur une simple chaise inconfortable. Il s’était rasé, coiffé et portait un uniforme. Mais il était là.

Quand Ben juste devenu Kylo s’était trouvé mieux et que les explications de Hux avaient finalement convaincu Snoke de lui redonner son grade et son poste, ils étaient tous deux partis pour Starkiller. Et Kylo n’oublierait jamais le regard de Hux lors de leur approche. Ses yeux s’étaient illuminés de l’avancée des travaux. Ce qui n’avait été quelques mois auparavant qu’une grosse planète froide était désormais un énorme chantier où ouvriers et machines travaillaient jour et nuit. Savoir Hux entre les mains de la Résistance avait poussé le Leader Suprême à accélérer les délais et augmenter les ressources de crainte que le Général ne révèle tout de leur arme géante à l’ennemi. Mais Hux n’avait rien dit. Quelle qu’ait été la pression des interrogatoires et les privations, Hux avait protégé jusqu’au bout l’immense projet qui avait été le sien. Il n’en avait parlé qu’à Ben, dans le noir de son petit cachot, pour le convaincre de partir ensemble. Et c’était une arme bien avancée que Hux avait récupérée.

Désormais, presque un an plus tard, elle arrivait à son terme. Et Hux et Kylo seraient là, ensemble, pour en être témoins. Sauf si le Leader Suprême le renvoyait en mission entretemps.

Kylo soupira lorsqu’il parvint à l’immense salle de réunion où se trouvait le holoprojecteur. Il avait demandé à Mitaka, qui servait le plus souvent de secrétaire personnel à Hux, et donc par extension à Kylo, de prévenir le Leader Suprême et de préparer la connexion. Dès que Kylo entrerait dans la pièce, l’image de Snoke serait là, prêt à l’accueillir.

Bien qu’il soit désormais habitué à ces rencontres et qu’il ait passé de nombreuses semaines en présence de son nouveau maître, Kylo ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu’il devait l’affronter. Surtout en cet instant où il allait devoir admettre un nouvel échec.

La première fois qu’il avait rencontré Snoke, cela avait aussi été par hologramme interposé. Hux l’avait prévenu, que l’aspect du Leader Suprême pouvait être inquiétant, voire effrayant. Mais Ben avait grandi entouré d’espèces diverses et variées et de vétérans de guerre. Il pensait être immunisé à n’importe quel physique. Mais plus que son aspect, c’était la noirceur de Snoke qui l’avait saisi. C’était la manière dont ses yeux noirs l’avaient détaillé puis dont un sourire qui n’avait rien de rassurant était apparu sur son visage. Et Ben avait été reconnaissant de la présence de Hux à ses côtés. Hux qui avait expliqué au Leader Suprême qui il était et pourquoi il se trouvait à présent à leurs côtés.

Ben l’avait écouté, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres pour s’empêcher d’intervenir. Dans l’absolu, il n’avait pas choisi de rallier l’Ordre. Tout ce qu’il avait voulu, c’était être avec Hux, même si cela signifiait finir sur une planète isolée à élever du bétail et à cultiver des navets. Mais la gravité de ses blessures avait forcé Hux à le ramener auprès des siens et Ben était désormais obligé de jouer le rôle qu’on lui imposait.

Le Leader Suprême avait ensuite demandé à Hux de le laisser seul avec Ben et tous deux avaient hésité. Faute de recours, Hux avait fini par accepter et Ben avait senti ses genoux trembler quand il s’était retrouvé seul face à l’hologramme géant.

Mais Snoke s’était montré étonnamment plaisant avec lui, lui expliquant qu’il ne pouvait plus être Ben, qu’il n’était plus un Jedi et que lui, Snoke, pouvait lui montrer la voie vers plus de pouvoir encore, plus de puissance. Qu’il allait le former, le prendre pour apprenti et qu’il voyait en lui un énorme potentiel bridé par les règles des Jedis.

Il s’agissait là de mots qui avaient résonné avec beaucoup de justesse aux oreilles de Ben, comme si Snoke avait tout su de sa vie sans l’avoir rencontré auparavant.

Quand il était sorti de là, il n’était plus Ben mais Kylo Ren. Hux avait trouvé cela stupide, bien évidemment. Le Leader Suprême ne voulait pas que la Galaxie sache que le fils d’Organa les avait rejoints. Hux aurait voulu le crier dans tout le holonet, histoire d’asséner un nouveau coup décisif au moral de la Résistance. Mais il avait dû se plier aux ordres, même si à contrecœur.

Tout comme à contrecœur il avait laissé Kylo partir quand Snoke avait exigé sa présence à ses côtés.

Kylo se décida finalement à pousser la porte et pénétra dans la haute pièce. Il remonta l’allée au moment même où l’image de Snoke, gigantesque et terrifiante, apparaissait tout au bout. Le cœur de Kylo se mit à battre plus fort et une pellicule de sueur apparut sur son front. Il était sûr que même avec le masque et même à distance, Snoke pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Le lien qu’il avait formé entre eux lors de son entraînement le lui permettait.

_ Mon apprenti, commença Snoke avant même que Kylo ne soit arrivé face à lui, je ressens un immense trouble en toi. J’en conclus que ta mission ne s’est pas déroulée telle que nous l’avions prévue.

Kylo baissa la tête et serra les poings.

_ Leader Suprême, commença-t-il avant de stopper, oubliant tous les discours qu’il avait pu préparer tant il se sentait à nu devant Snoke.

_ Que s’est-il passé ? insista ce dernier.

_ J’ai trouvé l’enfant, fit Kylo préférant commencer par le positif.

Des mois auparavant, à la fin de son premier entraînement en compagnie de Snoke, celui-ci lui avait donné pour mission de fonder un ordre, un groupe de gens sensibles à la Force que Kylo mènerait et qui seraient fidèles à Snoke. Pour le moment, tous les prospects avaient été négatifs et Kylo avait l’impression de stagner lamentablement. Pourtant, c’était un rôle qu’il avait déjà rempli auprès de Skywalker, chercher de nouveaux apprentis pour son école de Jedis. Snoke le savait et Kylo supposait que c’était pour cela en premier lieu que l’idée lui était venue. Même si Snoke avait évoqué une vision. Kylo, ou même Ben avant, n’avait jamais été bon avec les visions. Il préférait le présent, le concret. Alors, il avait mis de côté les explications de Snoke et s’était mis à la tâche. Mais les êtres sensibles à la Force étaient rares dans la Galaxie et la plupart avaient déjà été recrutés par son oncle. Plus d’une fois Kylo était rentré bredouille de ses voyages, principalement basés sur ses instincts.

L’enfant avait été sa meilleure chance depuis longtemps. Kylo pouvait le percevoir à travers la Force mais il ne cessait de bouger. Ses parents étaient des marchands ambulants qui le traînaient de planète en planète pour vendre leur bric-à-brac. C’était pour cela qu’il avait mis aussi longtemps à le localiser. Tant de semaines perdues loin de Hux.

Quand il l’avait trouvé, il avait réalisé que si l’enfant était sensible à la Force, ce n’était qu’à peine. Suffisamment peut-être pour influencer quelques esprits faibles à s’intéresser aux produits de ses parents, mais jamais Kylo ou même Snoke n’auraient pu en faire un guerrier. Luke et lui étaient souvent tombés sur ce type de cas lors de leurs recrutements et son oncle lui avait expliqué que si dans un premier temps, il avait tenté d’entraîner ces élèves peu talentueux, espérant déclencher chez eux quelque chose à son contact, il avait rapidement abandonné. Certaines personnes n’étaient pas faites pour être Jedis malgré leur lien avec la Force. L’enfant avait été de ceux-là et Kylo n’avait pas insisté. Ramener une mauvaise recrue à Snoke aurait été pire encore que de ne rien lui ramener du tout. En soi, ce n’était pas là son échec. Kylo n’y pouvait pas grand-chose si le gamin de huit ou dix ans n’avait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour mener à bien la vision du Leader Suprême. Mais Snoke avait été clair. Tout être sensible à la Force, s’il ne pouvait être recruté, devait être éliminé.

Kylo n’avait pas pu. Malgré l’entraînement de Snoke, malgré la pression de l’échec, la crainte des représailles, il n’avait pas pu passer son sabre au travers du petit corps tremblant. Il avait encore trop de Ben en lui. Il était encore trop attaché à son ancienne vie, à son ancien lui. Il n’avait plus tué personne depuis son père, pas même ses adversaires chez Snoke qu’il s’était contenté de blesser quand vraiment le Leader Suprême exigeait plus de lui. Snoke connaissait sa faiblesse. Et c’était probablement pour cela qu’il avait ordonné qu’il se débarrasse de tous les candidats potentiels. Et Kylo avait failli. Il allait devoir désormais en payer les conséquences. Mais lorsqu’il se remémorait ce moment où il avait éteint son sabre et tourné le dos à l’enfant, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il avait ressenti, si c’était de la haine pour sa propre faiblesse ou du soulagement. De toute façon, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’il pouvait y faire et il n’avait plus qu’à subir le verdict de son maître.

Snoke l’écouta attentivement, la tête penchée de côté et ses étranges yeux noirs le fixant sans cligner une seule fois. Quand Kylo termina, les secondes de silence qui s’égrainèrent lui parurent une éternité.

_ Donc l’enfant est vivant ? demanda Snoke alors que Kylo attendait d’un instant à l’autre une douleur perçante au fond de son cerveau.

Il ne savait pas si le Leader Suprême pouvait faire cela, mais leur connexion le laissait supposer.

_ Oui Leader Suprême, répondit Kylo en détournant le regard bien malgré lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres, ne se sentant absolument pas prêt à affronter les mots de déception de son maître. Et quand ce dernier resta silencieux, Kylo ne put s’empêcher de vouloir se défendre, même si au fond de lui, il savait que c’était là la tactique la plus maladroite.

_ Mais je peux vous assurer qu’il est trop faible pour être une quelconque menace et…

_ Je te pensais prêt, murmura Snoke, dont la voix paisible le fit se taire net.

Kylo aurait préféré des cris, de la colère. C’était quelque chose dans lequel il pouvait s’identifier.  Mais la sérénité du ton de Snoke laissait présager qu’il n’était pas si étonné que cela de son échec. Et c’était pour Kylo plus blessant encore.

_ Mais c’est mon erreur, continua Snoke. J’avais voulu te renvoyer bien trop tôt sur le terrain alors que de toute évidence, il y avait encore bien des lacunes dans ton entraînement.

_ Leader Suprême… souffla Ben, ne trouvant rien de plus à ajouter.

_ Tu vas devoir revenir à mes côtés. En attendant, médite sur ton échec et sur ce qu’il t’aurait fallu faire. Je te donnerai plus d’instructions dans les jours à venir, puis tu te présenteras à moi pour terminer ton entraînement.

_ Oui Leader Suprême, répondit-il en songeant à ces nouvelles semaines d’éloignement.

Hux allait être furieux. Et Kylo juste… triste. Il préférait conserver sa colère pour le moment où il allait retrouver Snoke et sa citadelle. Car il ne doutait pas que cette fois-ci, ce qu’on allait exiger de lui allait être pire encore que la première fois.

La connexion se coupa et Kylo se retrouva seul, plongé dans le noir. Il porta la main au manche de son sabre, accroché à sa cuisse. Bientôt il allait devoir le brandir face à ses partenaires d’entraînement et il était certain que Snoke voudrait le voir aller jusqu’au bout.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la pièce, le bruit lourd de ses pas résonnant dans les longs couloirs. Au moins eut-il la satisfaction de voir des patrouilles entières sursauter à son approche.

 

« *** »

 

Quand il rentra dans ses quartiers, il fut surpris de trouver Hux assis à son bureau en train de travailler. Habituellement, il passait ses journées à courir aux quatre coins de la base et s’être accordé une heure avec Kylo avait déjà été pour lui un immense sacrifice.

Il releva la tête quand Kylo pénétra dans la pièce et attendit patiemment que ce dernier prenne la parole. La vue de son amant fit immédiatement remonter la tension dans son corps et Kylo retira son casque qu’il jeta dans un coin. Il fit quelques pas à l’intérieur et décolla d’un geste furieux ses mèches noires de son visage. Il allait devoir avouer à Hux que le Leader Suprême le voulait une fois de plus à ses côtés.

_ J’en conclus que ton entretien avec le Leader Suprême ne s’est pas bien passé, commenta Hux quand il en eut visiblement assez de voir Kylo faire les cent pas devant son bureau.

_ Comment as-tu su que j’étais déjà allé le voir ? demanda Kylo pour retarder au maximum l’échéance.

Hux haussa les épaules puis repoussa son datapad dans un coin de son espace de travail.

_ Mitaka m’a prévenu.

_ Et c’est pour ça que tu es là.

_ J’avais terminé ma réunion et mes autres tâches du jour pouvaient être effectuées à distance. Donc oui j’ai préféré revenir ici, voir comment tu allais, passer du temps avec toi, et si je ne m’abuse, nous avions décidé de dîner ensemble. Mais peut-être n’es-tu pas heureux de me voir ?

_ Si ! s’écria Kylo. Bien sûr que si ! C’est juste…

Il vit Hux se lever et avancer vers lui d’un pas mesuré. Il s’appuya contre son bureau et attendit que Kylo termine. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui et passa les bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son amant.

_ … Snoke veut que je reparte m’entraîner auprès de lui, souffla-t-il contre la peau pâle de Hux.

Celui-ci leva une main qu’il avait dégantée et caressa ses cheveux.

_ Je vois, commenta-t-il simplement.

Mais son ton ne cachait rien de ce qu’il pensait de cette nouvelle séparation.

_ Quand ? ajouta-t-il.

Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Je n’en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Dans quelques jours. En attendant, il m’a demandé de méditer sur mes erreurs.

_ Balivernes, répliqua Hux. Je suis certain que tu n’as commis aucune erreur.

_ J’ai laissé Ben prendre le dessus, admit-il.

Hux renifla avec mépris.

_ J’aimais Ben, comme j’aime Kylo, comme j’aimerai n’importe quel nom que tu choisiras de porter. Mais ce n’est là qu’un nom, une trompeuse apparence. Je t’aime toi, qui que tu clames être, car il est des parties de toi que même le Leader Suprême ne pourra pas t’enlever, malgré ses manipulations d’identité et les grimages dont il te pare. Tu n’as pas laissé Ben prendre le dessus. Ben sera toujours en toi.

Kylo ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne savait pas comment prendre le discours de Hux. Il était ému de ses déclarations d’amour comme il était tétanisé à l’idée de ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de l’encombrant héritage de Ben. Alors il resta juste là, contre Hux, à se repaître de son odeur, de sa chaleur et de ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ Bon, fit finalement le Général, si nous n’avons plus que quelques jours devant nous, nous ferions mieux d’en profiter.

Kylo opina et quand il se sentit un peu plus calme, il redressa la tête et chercha la bouche de Hux. Ce dernier le laissa faire un instant avant de reculer.

_ Il y a encore quelques petites choses que j’ai à terminer. Pendant ce temps, réfléchis à ce que tu voudras pour le dîner. Comme je te l’ai dit, nous allons faire compter chaque instant ensemble à partir de maintenant.

Il caressa la joue de Kylo et ce dernier le laissa retourner à son bureau à contrecœur.

 

« *** »

 

Ce fut l’alarme du datapad de Hux qui réveilla Kylo peu après qu’ils se soient endormis. La soirée avait été plaisante. Ils avaient diné, discutant de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet du départ de Kylo et de son entraînement à venir, puis ils avaient fait l’amour pour la seconde fois de la journée. Hux l’avait ensuite trainé sous la douche et c’était enlacés qu’ils s’étaient nettoyés avant de terminer encore humides dans leur grand lit. La tête posée sur la poitrine de Hux, Kylo s’était endormi avant son amant qui n’avait cessé de jouer avec ses cheveux mouillés.

Quand le bip claquant l’avait tiré de son sommeil, Kylo était en train de rêver. De son père. Comme souvent. Les premiers jours après leur fuite, il avait cru que c’était son visage mourant, sa main sur sa joue avant qu’il ne s’écroule, qui reviendraient hanter ses nuits. Au lieu de cela, ses rêves étaient des souvenirs des jours heureux, quand Ben n’était qu’un petit garçon que son père trainait dans des cantinas avec Chewie et Lando, qu’ils lui apprenaient à jouer aux cartes, au Dejarik, ou quand, perché sur les genoux de Han, celui-ci lui montrait comment prendre les commandes du Faucon qu’à l’époque Ben trouvait énorme. Et quelque part, Kylo trouvait ça pire que de revivre sa mort. Chaque souvenir heureux que lui ramenait ses rêves laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche et une culpabilité plus forte encore lui nouait les entrailles. Hux avait bien remarqué sa mine sombre certains matins mais quand Kylo avait refusé de lui en expliquer les raisons, il n’avait pas insisté. Un jour peut-être Kylo se sentirait assez fort pour évoquer avec lui ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit là lors de leur fuite. Pas pour le moment. Pas déjà. Même presque un an plus tard.

Il pensait souvent à sa mère. A ce qu’elle avait dû ressentir quand sa lame avait transpercé Han. Car si lui avait perçu la vie de son père quitter la Force, sa mère aussi avait dû le savoir. Peut-être pas que Ben était responsable à cet instant. Mais il se figurait sans mal le deuil sur son visage, la peine d’avoir perdu en une nuit son fils et son mari.

Malgré cela, la Résistance avait continué à attaquer et Kylo s’imaginait sa mère s’accrochant à sa cause pour ne pas sombrer. Elle était forte, capable de continuer. Et sans doute plus volontaire que jamais pour mettre à terre le Premier Ordre. Surtout si elle avait l’intuition que c’était là que Hux et Ben avaient terminé. Et il supposait sans mal que si un jour sa mère mettait de nouveau la main sur le Général, elle ne se montrerait pas aussi clémente que lors de sa première incarcération.

Hux se leva d’un coup, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment dormi. De toute façon, l’expérience lui avait appris que lorsqu’il était en poste Hux se réveillait sans problème, son cerveau en action dès le moment où il ouvrait les yeux. Il attrapa le datapad et tapota dessus.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kylo en se redressant sur un coude.

Ses cheveux avaient séché pendant la nuit et caressaient ses joues en boucles désorganisées.

Hux fronça les sourcils et son visage se crispa à la lumière bleutée de la tablette qu’il avait en main.

_ Une attaque, commenta-t-il d’une voix claquante en continuant à lire le rapport qu’on avait dû lui envoyer.

Aussitôt, Kylo s’assit, repoussant d’une main ses cheveux pour les passer derrière ses oreilles.

_ De qui ? Et où ?

_ Sur Lothal, fit laconiquement Hux.

_ Lothal ?

_ C’est là que se trouve notre principale fabrique de chasseurs TIE, expliqua-t-il sans même un regard pour Kylo.

_ La Résistance.

_ Ou des alliés de la Résistance. D’après le pré-rapport, pas de vaisseaux mais juste quelques bombes stratégiquement placées.

Des bombes stratégiquement placées dans un complexe militaire, ça sentait l’agent infiltré à plein nez.

_ L’œuvre d’un traître ? proposa Kylo.

Hux posa son datapad et sortit du lit. Sans même un regard pour son amant, il attrapa un uniforme propre et s’habilla.

_ En tout cas l’œuvre de quelqu’un qui avait des informations qu’il n’aurait jamais dû avoir, répondit finalement Hux. Je suppose effectivement que la Résistance a réussi à pénétrer nos rangs d’une manière ou d’une autre. C’est une situation très grave. Habille-toi. Nous allons trouver le Leader Suprême et voir avec lui comment nous pouvons réagir. S’ils ont des hommes sur Lothal, ils peuvent en avoir partout ailleurs.

Kylo approuva et à son tour sortit de la chaleur du lit pour chercher ses affaires. Par le transparacier de leur quartier, Kylo devinait les formes blanches des montagnes au loin. Et rien d’autre. Starkiller était encore baignée de la nuit la plus profonde.

Il termina de se préparer le temps que Hux se peigne et se brosse les dents puis ils sortirent de concert, Kylo soulagé une fois de plus de porter le masque qui cachait son visage sans doute encore bouffi de sommeil.

Les couloirs qui auraient dû être vides à cette heure s’agitaient désormais de la course des officiers à la recherche de la moindre information sur ce qu’il s’était passé sur Lothal. Les chasseurs TIE étaient une de leurs principales ressources de défense et un arrêt de la production promettait des problèmes à toutes les bases et tous les croiseurs du Premier Ordre.

Hux naviguait à travers la foule comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle s’ouvre pour lui. Il marchait d’un pas rapide, le nez plongé dans son datapad où les rapports s’affichaient les uns après les autres. Il envoya également plusieurs ordres de mission, dont le plus important pour Phasma, chargée de traquer d’éventuels traîtres sur place ou sur le Finalizer. Kylo savait qu’il avait toute confiance en elle pour que le travail soit fait vite et bien.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de conférence, Mitaka les y attendait. A l’instar de Hux, il était tiré à quatre épingles même à cette heure, ses cheveux lissés en arrière et son uniforme sans un faux pli. Il salua avec respect Hux et un peu plus de précautions Kylo.

_ Le Leader Suprême a été prévenu de l’attaque de Lothal, expliqua-t-il. Il est en ligne et vous attend.

Puis il salua et repartit prestement, sûrement à la recherche d’autres renseignements à fournir à Hux à la fin de la rencontre. Kylo n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer le côté lèche-bottes du jeune homme, côté que Hux paraissait tout particulièrement apprécier.

_ Quoi ? demanda Hux quand il nota que Kylo suivait du regard le départ de Mitaka.

_ Rien… grommela Kylo en serrant les poings.

_ J’espère au moins que tu n’es pas jaloux de mon esclave personnel ? lui fit Hux avec un petit sourire.

Kylo secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas de la jalousie. Il savait que Hux ne s’intéressait pas à Mitaka. N’empêche qu’il avait le droit de ne pas apprécier les excès de zèle de ce dernier. Même si d’après Hux, l’excès de zèle n’existait pas.

Hux reprit immédiatement son sérieux et une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Kylo le suivit et ce fut l’un derrière l’autre qu’ils rejoignirent la plateforme devant laquelle les attendait l’image de Snoke.

_ Leader Suprême, salua Hux, plus raide que jamais.

Kylo se contenta d’un mouvement de tête.

Snoke les observa un instant avant de se pencher sur son large fauteuil.

_ Général, vous êtes au courant tout comme moi de l’attaque perpétrée sur Lothal, commença-t-il.

_ Oui Leader Suprême. J’en ai été informé il y a quelques minutes et ai consulté tous les rapports disponibles actuellement.

_ Comment expliquez-vous, Général, que la Résistance ait réussi à pénétrer dans un lieu aussi sécurisé que Lothal !

_ D’après mes informations, Leader Suprême, il n’y a pas eu de mouvement venant de l’extérieur et aucune brèche dans le périmètre aérien de l’usine. L’attaque semble donc venir de l’intérieur, probablement de l’un des ouvriers, vendu à la Résistance.

_ Je pensais, Général, que le site était surveillé et protégé. Comment une telle attaque a-t-elle pu se produire ?

Kylo écoutait la conversation les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il avait du mal à supporter de voir le Leader Suprême après leur rencontre de l’après-midi et la perspective de quitter à nouveau Starkiller pour un temps indéterminé. Il se demandait même ce qu’il faisait là et pourquoi Hux lui avait demandé de se joindre à lui. Il ne servait à rien à part être témoin de la colère de Snoke et des réponses précises de Hux, qui, si Kylo le connaissait aussi bien qu’il le croyait, avait déjà un plan en tête.

_ Je ne suis pas en charge de la sécurité du site, Leader Suprême, répondit Hux avec aplomb, mais je suppose qu’ils utilisent nos protocoles classiques établis pour les sites particulièrement sensibles. Et ils sont, d’après moi, efficaces. Cependant, la Résistance n’a cessé de nous attaquer de plus en plus fort ces derniers mois, et avec de plus en plus de précision et…

_ Je suis au courant, Général, le coupa Snoke et Kylo sentit très clairement le mécontentement de Hux qui se tendit plus encore à ses côtés. Avez-vous une solution pour mettre un terme à ces attaques qui nous ralentissent encore et encore ?

Hux opina avant de répondre.

_ Oui Leader Suprême. Lorsque j’étais moi-même prisonnier, j’ai pu constater que les ressources de la Résistance étaient très limitées. Surtout après l’attaque de D’Qar. Une telle recrudescence de leurs activités est une preuve de plus de moyens, de plus de soutiens. Pour moi, les alliés de la Résistance, le Sénat Galactique en tête, leur ont fourni fonds et troupes pour leur permettre de se remettre sur pieds. J’ai l’intuition qu’après ma disparition et celle de son fils, Leia Organa a remué ciel et terre pour mener sa vengeance contre nous et qu’elle est parvenue à entraîner dans sa folie bon nombre de sénateurs.

_ Et donc ? insista Snoke qui semblait passionné par le discours de Hux malgré ses doigts qui pianotaient sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Kylo pouvait deviner son exaltation. Lui-même avait rarement entendu Hux aussi passionné, lui qui généralement traitait tout ou presque avec recul et réflexion.

_ L’arme est prête, Leader Suprême. L’annihilation du Sénat permettrait de couper les ressources financières de la Résistance, les affaiblissant jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus pour nous qu’un inconvénient mineur. Je propose donc le système Hosnien comme premier objectif de Starkiller.

Kylo ne put se retenir de tourner vivement la tête vers Hux. Bien sûr qu’il savait ce que Hux préparait. Et bien sûr qu’il se doutait qu’il ferait usage de l’arme dans laquelle il avait mis tant de temps et de conviction. Ils en parlaient parfois ensemble. Mais réaliser qu’il prenait comme objectif un système aussi peuplé lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur. Hux, quant à lui, paraissait parfaitement serein, fixant même le Leader Suprême avec un léger sourire sur son visage habituellement impassible.

_ Je pensais, demanda Snoke, que l’arme avait encore besoin de quelques jours de préparation.

_ Pas de préparation, répondit Hux. De vérifications. Vérifications que j’ai déjà effectuées au fur et à mesure de la construction et que je n’avais planifiées que pour respecter le protocole en place. Je suis cependant persuadé que l’arme fonctionne et qu’une action rapide après cette attaque serait notre meilleure réponse à la fourberie de la Résistance.

Snoke prit quelques instants pour se décider, semblant considérer la proposition de Hux.

_ Quand serez-vous prêt à tirer Général ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sirupeuse.

_ Dans quelques heures tout au plus si nous commençons les préparatifs dès maintenant

_ Faites donc Général. Faites donc.

Et sans les congédier davantage, il disparut, laissant Hux et Kylo seuls dans le noir.

_ Tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda ce dernier alors que Hux faisait déjà demi-tour pour sortir.

_ Pardon ? s’interrompit Hux en se tournant vers lui.

_ Tu vas vraiment détruire le système Hosnien ?

Hux opina.

_ C’est ce qui me parait être la meilleure façon d’assurer notre victoire. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

Kylo songea à lui avouer qu’il lui enviait ce détachement, lui dont les entrailles se nouaient à la moindre mention de la Résistance et de ce qu’elle avait représenté pour lui durant toutes ces années.

_ Si tu estimes que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire… hasarda-t-il tout de même.

Hux approuva avec véhémence et fit un pas dans sa direction.

_ Ren, fit-il avec douceur, tu peux me faire confiance.

Kylo crut qu’il allait lui caresser le casque à l’endroit où se trouvait sa joue mais son datapad sonna de nouveau.

Hux soupira et récupéra l’objet, le consultant avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie, Kylo sur ses talons. Il savait que les prochaines heures de Hux allaient être chargées et décisives, même si lui-même n’avait pas la moindre idée de quel allait être son rôle dans tout cela. Probablement aucun. Il n’avait pas de réelle fonction sur Starkiller.

Alors, il décida que si Hux était trop occupé et n’avait rien à lui donner à faire, il allait juste préparer ses affaires pour son départ chez Snoke dont il était certain qu’il interviendrait une fois la gestion de cette nouvelle crise terminée.

 

« *** »

 

_ Aujourd’hui est le dernier jour de la Galaxie telle que nous l’avons connue. La fin d’une époque où un pouvoir lointain se permettait de diriger nos vies, de choisir nos destins. Grâce à cette arme terrible que tous ensemble nous avons construite, nous allons changer à jamais le monde qui nous entoure, nous allons nous dresser face à ceux qui nous ont oppressés et…

Debout derrière Hux, Kylo regardait son amant s’adresser aux armées face à lui. Et la conviction dans sa voix, résonnant entre les montagnes de Starkiller, faisait monter un frisson d’anticipation et de désir le long de sa colonne. Il avait déjà vu Hux passionné, mais seulement lorsqu’ils se trouvaient tous les deux. A présent, il laissait ressortir à la vue de tous la flamme qui l’animait, qui l’avait toujours animé, fort qu’il était de ses convictions que même un long séjour dans les cachots de la Résistance n’avait réussi à briser.

Kylo sentit son cœur gonfler sous ses vêtements noirs battus par le vent. Il avait envie de serrer Hux contre lui, de l’embrasser, de lui dire à quel point il était fier de ce qu’il avait accompli, aussi terrifiant que soit son objectif. La puissance de l’arme et la vitesse avec laquelle les travaux avaient été menés lui faisaient presque tourner la tête. Et maintenant, il se tenait là, sur cette scène, à la gauche de Hux, un peu en retrait, à quelques pas de Phasma. Derrière eux se trouvaient les principaux officiers de Starkiller et du Finalizer, tous réunis pour assister à la grande mise à feu.

Hux avait réussi à mettre en place ce qu’il avait promis au Leader Suprême. En quelques heures seulement, il avait chargé l’arme, calculé les coordonnées, réuni les troupes et monté cette mise en scène grandiose qui devait à jamais le faire entrer dans l’histoire.

Kylo avait passé des heures à le regarder s’agiter en tout sens, appelant, planifiant et surveillant. Hux était fait pour diriger, cela lui paraissait évident à chaque fois qu’il le voyait dans ces situations de stress intense. Il savait garder son calme et l’esprit clair. Et il imposait aux autres la même discipline qu’à lui-même si bien que Starkiller et le Finalizer étaient deux machines parfaitement huilées prêtes à obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

Kylo s’était senti bien inutile pendant ces quelques heures. Il savait qu’il avait ses points forts mais aucun n’était en relation avec la mise en action de la plus grande arme jamais conçue. Alors, il était resté à l’écart, se repaissant juste de la vue de Hux qui jubilait dans ses préparatifs.

Ce n’était que lors d’un moment d’accalmie que son amant s’était finalement tourné vers lui.

_ Ren ? avait-il doucement appelé. Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Aussitôt, Kylo s’était levé de la console contre laquelle il s’était appuyé et avait accouru, se sentant ridicule d’être aussi flatté de sa mise à contribution.

_ Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? avait-il demandé avec une ferveur qui avait fait sourire Hux.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me relire ça et me dire ce que tu en penses ?

Il avait tendu son propre datapad à Kylo qui avait découvert un petit texte soigneusement tapé.

_ Qu’est-ce… avait-il commencé avant d’écarquiller ses yeux derrière son masque. C’est un discours.

_ Mon discours d’inauguration, avait confirmé Hux. Dis-moi juste ce que tu en penses. Si c’est compréhensible, si ce n’est pas… trop.

_ Trop quoi ?

_ Juste trop, avait grommelé Hux avec une hésitation dont il n’était pas coutumier.

Kylo avait rapidement parcouru les quelques lignes. Bien sûr que c’était trop, que c’était grandiloquent et un peu pompeux. Et l’effet était pire encore à présent que Kylo entendait Hux clamer ses convictions à des dizaines de milliers de soldats. Mais à évènement exceptionnel, discours exceptionnel. Et il était tellement bon de voir Hux enfin se libérer sous les yeux de ses subordonnés. Kylo ne regrettait absolument pas de l’avoir convaincu que son discours était juste parfait.

_ Mais quand as-tu même trouvé le temps d’écrire ça ? avait-il demandé en repensant aux va-et-vient incessants de Hux.

Ce dernier avait eu une presque indécelable moue qui avait fait sourire Kylo.

_ Tu l’avais déjà écrit ! s’était-il exclamé.

Hux avait approuvé.

_ Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Et je voulais être prêt. J’en ai écrit beaucoup de versions mais pour aujourd’hui, celle-ci me parait être la bonne.

Et Kylo n’avait pu que confirmer.

_ FEU !

La voix de Hux, hurlant désormais à pleins poumons tira Kylo de ses souvenirs. A peine l’ordre donné, un long frisson monta dans l’audience et Kylo n’eut pas besoin de la Force pour le ressentir. Devant lui, Hux resta parfaitement impassible, les yeux fixés là où le rayon mortel devait sortir. Mais Kylo percevait son anxiété même sans espionner son esprit. Sous leurs pieds, les mécanismes de Starkiller se mirent en branle. La planète entière commença à trembler, à bourdonner et les battements du cœur de Kylo s’accélérèrent. Il se mordit les lèvres derrière la protection de son casque.

Enfin, jaillissant de ce qui paraissait être les entrailles de la planète, apparut une lumière rouge, qui monta, monta, perçant l’atmosphère et atteignant l’espace. Le souffle qui en résulta fut terrible, faisant voler autour des officiers manteaux et chapeaux. Hux resta aussi immobile que s’il était fait de marbre. Kylo aurait voulu plonger en son esprit pour ressentir tout ce que devait évoquer pour lui ce succès. Car Starkiller avait tiré et son rayon écarlate traversait les mondes à la recherche de sa cible.

Puis le vent et le silence retombèrent pendant que tous encore fixaient le ciel. Kylo n’entendait plus que sa propre respiration haletante à travers son vocodeur et il se demanda qui bougerait le premier. Hux probablement. Personne n’oserait avant lui. Même s’il semblait prêt à rester figé jusqu’à ce qu’on lui ait confirmé la réussite du tir.

Kylo ferma les yeux. Les habitants du système Hosnien ne devaient plus avoir que quelques secondes à vivre. Quelques minutes tout au plus. Il se demanda s’il percevrait leur peur et leur douleur à travers la Force. Un massacre de cette ampleur devait laisser des traces.

Quelque chose au fond de sa tête commença alors à s’agiter. Comme une incertitude, une incompréhension, fugace mais bien présente. Kylo ouvrit plus grand sa conscience pour tenter de découvrir d’où venait cette sensation et s’étonna de la trouver dans le lien qu’il partageait avec Snoke.

Il savait qu’il renvoyait les plus puissants de ses sentiments sans même le vouloir vers le Leader Suprême. Mais jamais encore il n’avait perçu quoi que ce soit venant de lui, si ce n’était parfois de la déception, sans doute poussée là à dessein par Snoke.

Mais c’était ici quelque chose de très différent, non voulu, non maîtrisé, comme si l’agitation de Snoke était telle qu’il était incapable de la contenir, de la cacher à Kylo.

Soudain, l’incrédulité laissa place à de la colère. Pire que de la colère, de la fureur. Une fureur si puissante que même Kylo dans ses pires crises n’en avait jamais ressentie d’aussi forte. Son cœur bondit et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il serra les mâchoires pour retenir un cri. Un cri qui ne serait pas venu de lui mais de Snoke.

Et d’un coup, la douleur, perçante, bouillante, traversant son cerveau au point qu’il ferma les yeux et s’écroula à terre dans un hurlement. Il cuisait sous son masque, si fort qu’il avait l’impression que sa peau se déchirait, que ses cheveux fondaient sur son crâne.

Ses doigts fébriles cherchèrent l’ouverture de son casque qu’il jeta au loin d’un geste désespéré. Le souffle d’air froid qu’il espérait tant ne l’aida pas. Pantelant, criant toujours, suant à grosses gouttes, il crispa ses doigts dans ses mèches, espérant contenir la douleur, s’assurant qu’il n’avait pas pris feu, qu’il ne tombait pas en morceau.

Il voulut rouvrir les yeux quand une main se posa sur son épaule mais la lumière lui vrilla les rétines et il hurla de plus bel. Ce devait être Hux. Ca ne pouvait être que Hux.

Quand la douleur atteignit son paroxysme, Kylo crut que tout son corps allait se disloquer, exploser en des milliards d’atomes qui disparaitraient dans les vents de Starkiller.

Et puis soudain, plus rien. Plus de cri, plus de douleur, plus même le ronronnement de la connexion que Snoke avait créée avec lui. Juste du vide, du blanc, là où autrefois il avait perçu la présence constante de son maître.

Kylo se passa une main sur le visage. Il eut soudain conscience du fait que tous pouvaient le voir mais était trop las pour se couvrir. Il essuya la bave qui avait coulé sur son menton et leva ses yeux encore pleins de larmes vers Hux qui le regardait d’un air inquiet, agenouillé à ses côtés et le soutenant du mieux possible.

_ Ren ? fit-il doucement. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Que… balbutia Kylo de sa voix rendue rauque par ses cris. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

Hux eut pour lui un sourire tendre et sa main gantée caressa la joue de Kylo, avant de remettre en place ses cheveux plaqués par la sueur.

_ J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, expliqua-t-il comme s’il était certain que Kylo avait déjà compris ce qu’il s’était passé. Snoke a voulu t’arracher à moi. Il t’a blessé physiquement et mentalement alors que je m’étais promis de te protéger, de te garder à mes côtés. J’ai fait en sorte que cela n’arrive plus jamais.

_ Tu n’as jamais visé le système Hosnien, murmura Kylo, incrédule, son corps tremblant de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

_ Je pense qu’après cette petite démonstration, le système Hosnien se pliera de toute façon à nos exigences.

_ Mais comment as-tu… commença Kylo avant que Phasma ne les interrompe.

_ Général ? Nos informations nous confirment la réussite du tir et la destruction totale de notre objectif.

_ Merci Capitaine, fit Hux d’un air satisfait, presque étrangement rayonnant.

_ Je suis également en communication avec nos hommes à bord du croiseur Combattant, ils tiennent le pont et sont prêts à nous rejoindre dans les minutes à venir. Le Finalizer les attend au point de rendez-vous.

Hux opina. Malgré son visage serein, Kylo sentait bien qu’il était en pleine réflexion, en pleins calculs.

_ Pas de soucis à bord du Finalizer au fait ? s’assura-t-il.

Kylo crut sentir Phasma sourire derrière son masque.

_ Vous savez bien que nous vous sommes presque tous fidèles, monsieur. Les éléments incertains ont été écartés, précisa-t-elle tout de même.

_ Bien, je me chargerai moi-même de les interroger, dès que possible, et nous verrons s’ils sont de confiance ou pas. Des nouvelles de nos autres unités ?

_ Pas encore Général. Mais je vous tiens informé du moindre rapport que je recevrai.

_ Envoyez tout sur mon datapad dès que possible, précisa Hux en se relevant. Et faites préparer ma navette. Nous partons pour le Combattant dès qu’il sera aux abords de Starkiller.

Phasma salua avant de s’éloigner à grands pas.

Là seulement Kylo réalisa à quel point le chaos régnait autour d’eux. Un bataillon de Stormtroopers se tenait à présent sur la scène et emmenait un groupe d’officiers réclamant des explications à Hux. Ce dernier ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Au lieu de cela, il planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Kylo et lui tendit la main.

_ Viens avec moi, demanda-t-il. J’ai un putsch à terminer et un empire à rebâtir. Et j’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

Sans aucune hésitation, et malgré l’étrange sensation onirique qui l’assaillait, comme s’il se trouvait hors du temps et des éléments du réel depuis que Snoke avait disparu de son esprit, Kylo glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son amant.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Encore merci à tous d'être là!  
> Je sais que pour Ben j'avais un jour précis de parution, je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à faire la même chose pour Sheev étant donné la taille des chapitres. Celui-ci était déjà bien long, le second déjà écrit fait 12 000 mots et me connaissant ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Donc pour le moment, je préfère tabler sur une mise à jour tous les dix jours environ. Si vraiment je vois que je tiens bien le rythme, je repasserai peut-être à une parution hebdomadaire. De toute façon, je vous tiens au courant!
> 
> Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me le dire! Ou à me retrouver sur [Tumblr](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/). Et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Même quand Hux le mena jusqu’à l’autre bout de la scène, l’impression de marcher dans un rêve ne quitta pas Kylo. Il n’entendait plus rien d’autre que le silence dans sa tête, quelque chose qu’il avait presque oublié depuis que sa route avait croisé celle de Snoke. Autour d’eux, la foule des officiers restant salua Hux, la tête plus droite et le torse plus bombé que jamais. Hux n’eut pour eux qu’un discret hochement de menton. Un bataillon de Stormtroopers mené par Phasma vint aussi les escorter, comme s’ils risquaient un quelconque danger, là, sur Starkiller. Mais même s’il trouvait cela superflu et ridicule, Kylo savait que Hux aimait jouer sur les apparences. Et s’il devait devenir l’homme fort du Premier Ordre, il lui fallait préserver le décorum que cela entraînait.

Alors qu’ils allaient quitter la scène par un escalier dissimulé entre les larges tentures rouges au logo de l’Ordre, Kylo aperçut son casque, qu’il avait jeté au loin et presque oublié tant tout venait de brutalement s’accélérer. Il stoppa net et tendit la main. Tiré par la Force, le casque vola jusqu’entre ses bras, manquant de peu la tête d’un des soldats les entourant toujours. Kylo le serra contre lui, hésitant.

_ Maintenant que Snoke n’est plus là, tu n’es plus obligé de le porter, souffla Hux à son oreille.

Kylo se tourna vers lui et recula légèrement quand leurs nez manquèrent d’entrer en collision. Hux, lui, ne frémit même pas et ses yeux clairs étonnamment brillants fixèrent Kylo sans ciller.

Ce dernier hésita. Le masque avait été un rempart contre le monde extérieur. Il lui avait donné une confiance que Ben n’avait jamais eue. Quand il parcourait les couloirs de Starkiller le visage couvert, tous s’écartaient devant lui, tremblaient sur son passage. Il détesterait voir ce respect et cette crainte qu’il était parvenu à imposer se dissoudre tout ça parce qu’il avait révélé son visage trop jeune, trop expressif.

_ Je préfère le garder pour le moment, répondit-il, conscient de l’impatience grandissante de Hux et Phasma.

Kylo avait encore du mal à appréhender ce qui était en train de se passer mais il avait bien compris que la rapidité était l’une des clés du succès.

Sa confession parut contrarier Hux mais il opina tout de même.

_ Comme tu veux, fit-il couvrant à peine un soupir. Allez, viens.

La main qui était restée depuis le début sur son bras se resserra et Kylo se laissa entraîner dans une volée de marches qui lui rappela cette nuit où sa mère avait appris leur liaison. Là où tout avait basculé. Il repensait souvent à ces instants et à la manière dont les choses auraient pu être s’ils s’y étaient pris autrement. Mais quelle que soit la façon dont il avait tourné et retourné ses souvenirs, il n’avait trouvé aucune alternative satisfaisante. La situation avait été trop compliquée. Et au final, Kylo n’était pas si mal que cela. Il avait Hux, il était plus fort que jamais, il était enfin traité avec considération. N’empêche qu’il aurait mieux vécu encore sans la culpabilité et les pensées concernant sa mère. Ce qu’elle faisait, comment elle avait eu la force de survivre aux évènements tragiques qu’avait entraînés leur fuite. Il ignorait si elle savait qu’il était Kylo Ren. Ni même si son nouveau nom était arrivé jusqu’à ses oreilles. Probablement. Sa mère était une femme efficace, sans doute désormais poussée par la haine et le désir de vengeance.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner et il resserra son emprise sur son casque. Il aurait aimé le passer à présent qu’ils étaient de retour à l’intérieur et que tout le monde s’écartait et saluait énergiquement, presque avec fanatisme, sur leur passage. Mais il n’osait pas tant qu’ils étaient en mouvement.

Hux tourna un regard inquiet vers lui. Il avait dû sentir son malaise. Il poursuivit cependant à grandes enjambées son chemin vers le hangar à vaisseaux mais se pencha vers Kylo.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Tu n’as pas de séquelles de la mort de Snoke ou quelque chose du genre ?

Hux avait une formidable capacité à conserver un ton professionnel en toutes circonstances. Malgré cela, Kylo décela l’inquiétude palpable de son amant et il hocha la tête, espérant être convainquant.

_ Ca va. C’est juste que tout cela… est tellement étrange. Et va tellement vite.

A présent qu’ils étaient retournés dans des couloirs qu’il connaissait bien, la sensation de traverser un rêve s’estompait petit à petit et Kylo se trouvait un peu plus en phase avec la réalité. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas pour le moment de suivre docilement, ayant du mal à appréhender encore quel était le plan de Hux.

Ce dernier lui caressa doucement le biceps du pouce.

_ Je sais. J’imagine que tu dois être un peu déboussolé. Je t’expliquerai tout dès que nous serons seuls.

_ Vu les circonstances, j’imagine que cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, répliqua Kylo, tentant d’instiller dans sa voix une confiance qu’il ne ressentait pas.

A défaut de remettre son casque, sa main le titillait de remonter sur ses cheveux sa large capuche. C’était idiot car la plupart de ceux qu’ils croisaient n’avaient d’yeux que pour Hux, pas pour lui. Même les bribes de pensées qu’il captait se focalisaient sur le Général et l’excitation des jours à venir, l’impatience du changement et l’espoir d’une nouvelle ère.

Kylo se demanda s’il était le seul imbécile sur Starkiller qui n’ait pas été au courant de ce qui se préparait. Il en doutait cependant. Hux était un homme habile qui savait que la réussite d’un plan se jouait souvent sur sa discrétion. Mais une fois Snoke détruit, les bruits avaient dû se répandre rapidement entre les officiers et les soldats.

_ Général, fit alors Phasma en se positionnant à leurs côtés.

Kylo s’attendait à ce que Hux relâche son bras et s’écarte dans cette posture professionnelle qui était habituellement la sienne. Mais non. Il resta accroché à Kylo comme si maintenant qu’il était réellement en charge, il ne s’imposait plus de restrictions.

_ Oui Capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

_ Nos troupes à bord de l’Exterminateur nous ont contactés. Elles viennent de capturer le commandant Tuk et ses fidèles. Nous avons le contrôle du vaisseau et ils s’apprêtent à nous rejoindre. Le passage en hyperespace est prévu dans les minutes à venir.

_ Parfait, se félicita Hux. Entre le Finalizer, le Combattant et l’Exterminateur, nous avons déjà trois croiseurs sous nos ordres. Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez des nouvelles des autres. Au fait, j’ai toujours trouvé le nom d’Exterminateur passablement stupide et vulgaire. Nous le rebaptiserons au plus vite le Tarkin.

Elle opina.

_ Bien Général. Le Finalizer nous a également indiqué que le Combattant n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes des abords de Starkiller. Trois bataillons de Stormtroopers y seront débarqués pour sécuriser les lieux avant notre arrivée. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis mais sur un vaisseau de cette taille, nous ne sommes pas à l’abri d’une poche d’insurgés cachés quelque part.

_ Je ne peux qu’approuver Capitaine. Et je tenais d’ailleurs à vous rappeler toute mon estime pour vous et votre travail. Je peux vous assurer que votre dévouement ne sera pas oublié.

Phasma le remercia d’un geste de la tête avant d’accélérer pour reprendre sa place en tête du cortège. Peu après, Hux lâcha finalement le bras de Kylo pour consulter son datapad où se bousculaient messages et rapports. Il les tria rapidement, les sourcils froncés et le regard si focalisé qu’il ne clignait même plus des yeux.

Kylo prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, de réfléchir. Et haït cette pensée. Il avait toujours été de nature impulsive. C’était son oncle, sa mère, qui avaient tenté de le pousser vers la réflexion et le contrôle de lui-même. Mais malgré l’angoisse qui nouait ses entrailles quand les choses tournaient mal, il était plus un homme d’action.

Et maintenant que le choc de la trahison de Hux et de la mort de Snoke commençait à s’estomper, il ne pouvait retenir l’impatience et l’excitation plaisante qui naissaient en lui. Hux lui avait promis de mettre la Galaxie à leurs pieds. A l’époque, Ben avait pris cela pour des mots creux nés du désespoir d’un prisonnier en cellule. Ou des mots d’amour, destinés à le flatter, à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était devenu important dans la vie de Hux. En tout cas, jamais il n’aurait cru que le Général suivrait cette idée folle, se retournerait contre le Leader Suprême et le tuerait à l’aide de l’arme qu’il avait en grande partie financée.

La confiance et l’audace de Hux le firent sourire et à présent que son amant était concentré sur son propre travail, Kylo s’autorisa à remonter sa capuche pour plonger ses traits dans l’ombre. Il n’aimait pas que les autres voient son visage balafré. Qu’ils découvrent son sourire paraissait pire encore.

Il essaya de réfléchir à ce que tout cela impliquait, le travail que cela demanderait, les efforts à engager, les pièges qu’il leur faudrait déjouer, les ennemis qu’ils allaient devoir abattre. La tâche était immense. Mais tout ce qui revenait, inlassablement dans l’esprit de Kylo était l’idée de Hux et lui, main dans la main, régnant sur une Galaxie enfin pacifiée. Si quelque chose pouvait réaliser cette utopie, c’était bien la poigne de fer de l’homme qu’il aimait. Hux avait su gérer des projets si vastes avec une telle dextérité que Kylo ne voyait pas comment il pourrait échouer dans ce nouveau défi. Et lui, Kylo, serait là pour lui prêter son sabre et ses pouvoirs autant que nécessaire.

Il repensa au fait qu’il n’avait tué personne depuis son père. Qu’il n’avait pas pu. En tout cas, pas pour Snoke. Et il se demanda s’il serait capable de le faire sur ordre de Hux. Ca allait être… difficile. Dépendre des circonstances. Contre Han, il avait eu un réflexe, un geste malheureux destiné à défendre Hux. Si la vie de ce dernier était en danger, Kylo était certain qu’il n’hésiterait pas. Dans d’autres conditions par contre…

Sa main descendit sur le sabre qu’il portait toujours à sa hanche. Son estomac se noua. Si malgré la présence des bataillons de Troopers, ils rencontraient une dure adversité à bord du Combattant, peut-être lui faudrait-il dégainer. Et là… Son cœur s’accéléra, comme pour lui rappeler qu’il était un guerrier, qu’il était taillé pour cela. Son cerveau détesta cette idée, alors que son corps lui réclamait l’excitation d’une bataille. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps, cette impatience à se jeter corps et âme au combat.

A l’époque de la Résistance, Ben avait mis sur le compte de vouloir la reconnaissance de sa mère, cette excitation à se ruer tête la première dans la confrontation. Il y avait eu cela. Et aussi le fait qu’il ne se sentait lui-même que quand il brandissait son arme, faisait la démonstration de ses capacités. Il était bon pour cela, il l’avait toujours su. Dans des circonstances normales, Rey n’aurait pas fait le poids contre lui. Luke non plus d’ailleurs. Et Snoke le lui avait confirmé, lors de leurs premières séances, quand il avait analysé la technique de Kylo.

Même la façon dont Hux l’avait regardé, ces rares fois dans sa cellule où il lui avait montré quelques passes. Ca avait été pour lui des moments de grands troubles mais de grande satisfaction.

_ Tu as l’air bien pensif, l’interrompit Hux qui tenait son datapad sous son bras gauche.

Malgré la capuche qui dissimulait toute la partie haute de son visage, il avait su interpréter l’attitude de Kylo.

_ C’est qu’il y a beaucoup à penser, fit-il d’une voix plus assurée qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Hux lui sourit.

_ Je sais.

Et soudain, Kylo réalisa les heures, les jours, voire les mois de travail que Hux avait dû consacrer à mettre son plan en place, en parallèle de la gestion du Finalizer, de la construction de Starkiller et de tous les autres devoirs inhérents à son poste.

Et il était parvenu à dissimuler la vérité à Kylo, à Snoke, tout en s’assurant le soutien d’un certain nombre d’officiers de haut niveau, dont Phasma et ses Stormtroopers.

_ Tu es fou… souffla-t-il. Incroyable mais fou.

Le sourire que Hux lui jeta était le plus large que Kylo ne lui ait jamais vu en public.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais tout ça.

_ Par ambition personnelle ? le taquina Kylo.

Hux opina.

_ Exactement. Par ambition personnelle.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence quand leur petit groupe passa les portes du hangar. Devant eux étaient alignées des rangées de vaisseaux, quelques chasseurs TIE, le Upsilon qui servait généralement à Kylo. Mais aussi les petites navettes rapides que Hux privilégiait habituellement pour faire la liaison entre Starkiller et le Finalizer. C’était vers ceux là que Kylo pensait se diriger mais Phasma longea le côté droit, vers un vaisseau plus large, servant à transporter de prestigieux officiers en visite. Mitaka attendait à côté de la rampe ouverte. Il baissa le datapad sur lequel il était en train de pianoter furieusement quand il réalisa que Hux et son entourage venaient d’arriver.

_ Général, fit-il en claquant des talons.

Il eut une soudaine hésitation quand il réalisa que Kylo à ses côtés ne portait pas de masque. Il fixa ses yeux sur le logo du Premier Ordre brodé sur le bras gauche de Hux, probablement pour empêcher son regard de revenir sur la large bouche et la cicatrice sur la mâchoire qui, eux, étaient toujours en pleine lumière.

Kylo effleura son esprit et s’amusa du chaos qui y régnait. Mitaka s’accrochait à sa mission pour étouffer la peur qu’il ressentait, certain que Kylo allait l’étrangler si jamais il le surprenait à étudier ses traits.

_ Votre transport est prêt et aménagé de la manière dont vous l’aviez demandé, reprit-il d’une voix tendue.

_ Merci Lieutenant, fit Hux d’un ton qui prouva à Kylo qu’il avait lui aussi compris les raisons de la nervosité de son bras droit et que cela l’amusait au plus haut point.

_ Et aussi… reprit Mitaka avant de se racler la gorge, pardon… et aussi, le Combattant vient d’entrer en orbite autour de Starkiller. Nos troupes sont en train d’y pénétrer et vous devriez pouvoir les rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

_ Excellent. Alors allons-y.

Mitaka opina.

Phasma s’avança en premier, flaquée de deux soldats. Après quelques secondes, elle repassa la tête dans l’entrée et fit signe à Hux que tout était prêt.

Ce dernier avait à peine posé un pied sur la rampe d’embarquement que Mitaka l’interrompit de nouveau, le tremblement dans sa voix cette fois parfaitement audible.

_ Monsieur, fit-il.

Hux se tourna vers lui dans le silence le plus complet. Mitaka se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

_ Je tenais à vous assurer de mon plus parfait dévouement. Je suis fier de servir sous vos ordres et fier de participer à l’instauration d’un nouvel ordre galactique. Merci, monsieur, de m’avoir accordé votre confiance et de m’avoir donné l’occasion de me joindre à vous.

Le coin de la bouche de Hux se souleva discrètement.

_ Merci à vous, Lieutenant. Je vous sais un homme fidèle et un officier de qualité et j’apprécie que vous m’ayez suivi dans ce projet.

Les joues de Mitaka s’empourprèrent et il ne parvint pas à cacher sa jubilation. Kylo sentit une moue s’afficher sur ses lèvres. Il savait que c’était là un geste enfantin auquel il avait trop souvent recours mais ne parvenait pas à s’en débarrasser. Alors, il se redressa, surplombant Mitaka de toute sa hauteur, posa une main sur la taille de Hux et le tira avec lui à l’intérieur de la navette. Il garda son regard rivé sur Mitaka tout du long, même s’il dut presque se dévisser le cou sur la fin juste pour avoir la satisfaction de voir le petit homme se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l’atmosphère plus fraiche de l’intérieur de la navette, Hux eut un petit rire incrédule.

_ Je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi jaloux de Mitaka, murmura-t-il en laissant Kylo le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit Kylo. C’est juste que je n’aime pas les fayots. Poe, Mitaka, ce genre de types…

_ Tu es jaloux, insista Hux.

_ Ridicule, souffla Kylo contre sa bouche.

Il sentait Mitaka qui à son tour remontait la rampe, suivi du reste des Stormtroopers, et saisit les lèvres de Hux entre les siennes. Il s’attendait à ce que ce dernier se dégage mais Hux se laissa faire, n’encourageant pas le baiser, ne le brisant pas non plus. Le casque que Kylo tenait toujours était coincé entre leurs deux corps.

Lorsqu’un hoquet retentit depuis l’entrée, Kylo se recula. Après un dernier regard à un Mitaka livide, il laissa Hux le guider à l’intérieur de la navette.

_ Gamin, murmura Hux à son encontre mais la lueur dans ses yeux trahissait le plaisir qu’il avait pris à ce petit jeu.

Ils traversèrent une minuscule salle austère où la plus grande partie des Stormtroopers étaient assis sur des banquettes rigides puis atteignirent le cockpit occupé par un pilote et un copilote.

_ Le poste de pilotage, expliqua Hux alors que les deux hommes aux commandes s’étaient levés d’un bond pour le saluer. Rien de bien original mais je voulais tout de même que tu le vois.

Ils firent demi-tour et repassèrent devant les Troopers. Quand ils atteignirent la rampe, celle-ci avait été remontée. Quatre soldats étaient stationnés là, montant la garde. La salle suivante contenait Phasma, Mitaka, qui ne leva pas les yeux de son écran même lorsqu’il se redressa sur leur passage en guise de respect, ainsi qu’un petit groupe de Stormtroopers solidement armé qui devait constituer une troupe d’élite. Le dernier rempart de la sécurité de Hux.

Celui-ci tapa rapidement un code au niveau de la porte du fond qui s’ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une banquette un peu plus confortable que les autres, ainsi qu’un espace de travail constitué d’un bureau et d’un terminal. Une dernière porte sur le côté laissait présager à Kylo un cabinet de toilette.

_ Et voilà, indiqua Hux quand ils furent seuls. Simple et fonctionnel.

_ Tu n’utilises pas ta navette habituelle, fit remarquer Kylo.

_ Non. J’ai fait aménager celle-ci spécialement en vue de ce jour. Sécurité accrue, possibilité de transporter davantage de troupes, et de quoi travailler en continu dans des conditions plus pratiques que sur un datapad. Avec ce qu’il vient d’arriver, cela me paraissait nécessaire.

Kylo fit quelques pas dans la pièce, de petite taille certes mais extrêmement bien pensée. Il songea que c’était un design que sa mère aurait approuvé et apprécié.

_ Tu crois que tu vas être attaqué ? demanda-t-il en repensant aux nombreux soldats parqués dans la navette.

_ J’ai fait exploser Snoke et sa planète entière. Je suppose que ça risque de m’attirer quelques ennuis oui. Surtout que tu te doutes bien que je ne compte pas m’arrêter là.

Kylo reporta sur lui son regard et l’étudia longuement. Hux était appuyé contre son bureau et paraissait serein. Plus serein qu’il n’était censé l’être dans des circonstances pareilles.

_ Et tu ne me crois pas capable de te protéger ? ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas vers son amant.

Hux lui sourit et posa à côté du terminal le datapad qu’il avait toujours en main.

_ Je te sais capable de me protéger. Tu l’as déjà fait. Mais je veux être certain que toi aussi tu seras protégé.

Il s’approcha à son tour de Kylo et leva une main pour caresser sa joue marquée. Très doucement, il le força à reculer jusqu’à ce que Kylo se retrouve assis sur la banquette. Sous eux, les moteurs de la navette se mirent à ronronner. Kylo lâcha son casque qui roula au sol.

Hux se pencha vers lui et fit glisser sa capuche le long de sa chevelure, révélant ses traits qu’il connaissait bien.

_ Tu sais que tu n’as plus besoin de te cacher, pointa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Comme tu n’as plus besoin d’être Kylo Ren. Tu peux redevenir Ben si tu le souhaites.

Kylo frémit et saisit Hux par le poignet.

_ Tu le souhaites ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ce n’est pas à moi de choisir. Je te l’ai déjà dit. J’aimais Ben. J’aime Ren. C’est tout ce qu’il y a à savoir. Pour le reste, c’est ta décision.

La navette tangua, signe qu’ils venaient de décoller. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient à bord du Combattant.

_ Je ne me sens plus Ben pour le moment, avoua Kylo alors que le regard de Hux ne le quittait pas. Je ne le suis plus depuis… la mort de mon père, poursuivit-il sans parvenir à masquer sa nervosité et le tremblement de sa voix. Ben luttait contre la part sombre de lui-même. Moi j’ai… perdu.

_ Tu n’as pas perdu, murmura Hux, toujours debout face à lui, les jambes écartées pour ne pas se trouver déstabilisé par les manœuvres de leur vaisseau. Tu as évolué.

Cela fit sourire Kylo. Hux devait le voir avec bien plus de qualités qu’il ne s’en trouvait.

Doucement, Kylo le tira vers lui, tentant de l’asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais Hux secoua la tête et s’installa juste à ses côtés.

_ Je sais comment ça va finir si je me mets sur toi, souffla-t-il à l’oreille de Kylo. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre pour le moment.

Kylo approuva d’un hochement de tête. Il aurait aimé ne plus avoir à s’interroger, se plonger dans la chaleur du corps de Hux, de leur passion partagée, pour éviter les doutes et les remords. Mais ça aurait été un signe de faiblesse et il ne pouvait pas risquer les plans que Hux avait soigneusement mis en place par sa propre couardise. S’il était un jour pour soutenir l’homme qu’il aimait, c’était bien aujourd’hui.

_ Dommage, répondit-il tout de même avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je t’ai trouvé magnifique lors de ton discours.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Tu es un idiot. Et un idiot qui tente de me charmer pour éviter mes questions embarrassantes.

_ Et ça a marché par le passé.

Les doigts de Hux caressèrent les siens.

_ Et ça pourrait marcher dans le futur, admit-il. Mais pour le moment, je voudrais savoir comment t’appeler.

Kylo haussa les épaules. Kylo Ren était l’identité que Snoke lui avait donné. Une identité à laquelle il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à se faire. Il n’était pas devenu le terrible seigneur de guerre impitoyable que le Leader Suprême avait voulu façonner. Mais il n’était plus l’ancien lui non plus. Et pour le moment, Hux avait plus besoin d’un simili seigneur de guerre apte à terrifier les foules que d’un Jedi raté qui n’avait jamais gagné le respect de personne.

_ Je vais rester Kylo Ren, annonça-t-il avec fermeté, ses doigts serrant ceux de son amant. Pour le moment, je vais rester Kylo Ren.

Hux l’observa quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui et d’effleurer sa cicatrice du bout des lèvres.

_ Comme tu le désires, Ren.

Quand Kylo tourna la tête pour l’embrasser, Hux recula et lui fit un sourire narquois.

_ Oh non, je t’ai déjà dit, pas de ça maintenant. Surtout que je t’ai déjà laissé m’embrasser devant Mitaka.

Kylo sourit à son tour en repensant au hoquet de surprise du petit lieutenant et de la confusion dans son esprit. Comme tous les autres, Mitaka connaissait leur liaison, mais la voir exposée ainsi n’était pas une chose à laquelle il était préparé.

_ Je pensais que tu allais me rejeter d’ailleurs, fit remarquer Kylo.

Hux renifla d’amusement.

_ Je pense qu’en temps normal, je t’aurais rejeté. Mais là… appelle-ça l’ivresse de la victoire ou quelque chose du genre. Ca m’a juste fait plaisir que tu m’embrasses et la gêne de Mitaka a été la cerise sur le gâteau. Le pauvre, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympathique avec lui. Il est indispensable à mes plans.

_ Comment ? s’étonna Kylo qui ne voyait en Mitaka qu’un lèche-bottes un peu trop empressé.

_ En faisant exactement ce que je lui demande de faire quand je lui demande de le faire. Et en traitant aussi tous les messages qui m’ennuient ou les problèmes que je trouve personnellement sans intérêt.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé et Kylo gloussa franchement. Il avait envie de passer son bras autour des épaules de Hux pour le serrer contre lui. Mais Hux lui avait déjà fait savoir que ce n’était pas le moment pour ces distractions. Sans compter que Kylo avait des milliers de questions sur les évènements en cours.

_ Tu as parlé de l’ivresse de la victoire… reprit-il en se tournant légèrement pour mieux observer le visage de Hux.

Leurs genoux entrèrent en collision mais aucun d’eux ne recula. Ils étaient au fil des mois devenus familiers de cette proximité physique dont ils avaient tous deux besoin.

_ … mais est-ce vraiment la victoire ? termina-t-il.

Hux pencha la tête de côté et parut réfléchir longuement à la question.

_ La victoire sur Snoke, certainement. Cette vieille gargouille a été réduite en poussière et ne pourra plus ni te blesser, ni nous séparer. Tu peux croire que ça a été ma principale motivation. La victoire finale… j’admets qu’il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

_ Mais ton plan de base, c’était quoi ? Détruire Snoke ? Prendre le pouvoir ?

Hux retira sa main de celle de Kylo et croisa ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Il avait pris son air le plus sérieux, le plus collecté.

_ Je ne te l’ai jamais caché. Mon objectif sur le long terme est de prendre le pouvoir et de régner sur la Galaxie. Ramener à la vie l’Empire mais lui donner une dimension et une efficacité qu’il n’a jamais eue. Unifier la Galaxie et ne plus laisser les systèmes les plus lointains à la traîne, militairement, commercialement, financièrement. Qu’ils ne soient plus exploités par les gens du Noyau et refonder un ordre plus harmonieux. Je pense être le seul capable de mener à bien une telle tâche.

Kylo opina. Déjà du temps de sa détention sur D’Qar, c’était là des points que Hux avait abordés avec lui. Avant même qu’ils ne soient amants. Avant même que Ben ne s’avoue être tombé amoureux du prisonnier qu’il était supposé interroger. L’attirance, elle, avait été presque immédiate…

_ Mais je ne pensais pas, poursuivit Hux, devoir prendre le contrôle aussi rapidement. Je supposais que j’aurais des années devant moi pour tout préparer, tout mettre en place. Je croyais même que je pourrais le faire sans m’en prendre à Snoke. Que naturellement, j’obtiendrais les fonctions les plus hautes. Soit parce que Snoke finirait par y passer de sa belle mort, soit parce qu’il reconnaîtrait mes aptitudes et ferait de moi son homme fort pour le poste mais…

Le visage de Hux se durcit et son poing se serra. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, ce fut d’un ton sec, la mâchoire crispée et les joues livides.

_ Quand j’ai vu ce qu’il t’avait fait lors de ton retour, toutes ces cicatrices sur ton corps et sa présence constante dans ta tête, j’ai su qu’il allait falloir que je me débarrasse de lui le plus rapidement possible. Alors oui, j’ai travaillé dur pour me former une équipe solide, fiable, composée d’officiers fidèles et de Stormtroopers dévoués à Phasma. J’ai mis en place des plans multiples et j’ai décidé qu’utiliser Starkiller serait le meilleur moyen de le rayer de nos vies. Le meilleur moyen pour que plus jamais il ne t’enlève à moi.

Hux releva vers lui son regard clair et comme toujours lorsqu’il le fixait avec une telle passion, le cœur de Kylo s’emballa. En ces instants, il oubliait ses regrets et sa culpabilité. Seul comptait être avec cet homme qui l’aimait sans aucune condition. Malgré ses erreurs, ses faiblesses et ses doutes, Hux l’aimait et était prêt à tout pour lui.

_ C’est donc ma faute si tu as fait des journées interminables et bouclé en quelques mois le travail de plusieurs années ?

_ C’est grâce à toi, qui m’as donné un but plus grand encore que tout ce que j’avais pu rêver avant. Je voulais la Galaxie pour moi, maintenant je la veux pour nous. Parce que j’estime que tu mérites tout. Absolument tout. Et…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je me le suis promis, quand nous nous sommes enfuis, reprit-il. De déposer la Galaxie à tes pieds. Ce n’était là que la première étape.

Le discours de Hux était haché, un peu fébrile. Une façon de s’exprimer qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais rarement aussi il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus. Le cœur de Kylo gonfla encore au point qu’il eut l’impression d’avoir du mal à respirer. Comme si son corps et son esprit étaient incapables de contrôler le flot de passion qui allait et venait entre eux. Et il décida de faire n’importe quoi pour que Hux réussisse. Quoi qu’il lui demande. Même s’il devait sortir son sabre pour frapper.

_ Et quelles sont les prochaines... Etapes ? précisa-t-il quand Hux sembla un instant confus, perdu qu’il était dans la contemplation du visage de Kylo.

 Il sourit et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur la banquette. Sa main se leva puis retomba, comme s’il avait voulu caresser ses cheveux avant d’y renoncer.

_ Déjà je tenais à m’excuser de t’avoir gardé éloigné aussi longtemps de mes plans. Mais tu comprends bien qu’avec Snoke en permanence dans ton cerveau, je ne pouvais pas me permettre que tu te doutes même de quelque chose.

Kylo hocha la tête. Il ne s’était même pas posé la question de pourquoi Hux ne lui avait rien confié auparavant. Conserver le secret lui avait effectivement paru être le point le plus important.

Hux eut un rictus qui découvrit partiellement ses dents.

_ Même quand je t’ai fait lire mon discours, j’ai eu un doute. Mais j’ai songé qu’il était assez cryptique pour que Snoke ne se doute pas qu’il le concernait lui.

_ Je peux t’assurer que je n’ai rien vu venir et lui non plus. Tu sais, quand le rayon est arrivé, j’ai senti sa confusion, son incrédulité. Et puis finalement sa rage lorsqu’il a compris ce qui se passait. Ca a été très fugace mais sa haine… Sa haine pour toi… Et puis ensuite, il y a juste eu la douleur. Et…

Et rien. Mais ça, Hux le savait. Kylo sursauta quand une fois de plus sa main caressa doucement sa joue.

_ Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à ressentir sa douleur. Mais au moins nous savons qu’il a été anéanti.

_ Il ne reste plus rien, confirma Kylo qui regretta quand Hux cessa de le toucher.

Il ne put se retenir de plonger dans son propre esprit et de vérifier qu’il n’y avait plus que le silence là où Snoke s’était autrefois trouvé. Ne déceler aucune trace de son ancien maître calma les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

_ Quant à la suite... reprit Hux. Il y a tant à faire que je ne sais même pas où commencer. Comme tu l’as sans doute compris, des bataillons entiers de Stormtroopers postés sur les autres croiseurs de l’Ordre nous ont prêté serment à Phasma ou à moi. Nous sommes tous deux hautement respectés par les hommes de terrain. Moi parce que je dirige le programme qui a fait d’eux des soldats et Phasma parce qu’elle est un capitaine compétent et juste qui a mené bon nombre d’entre eux à leurs premiers combats. Quand j’ai déclenché le plan hier, ils ont reçu l’ordre de mener l’assaut au moment même du tir.

Kylo l’arrêta d’un geste de la main, assimilant chaque mot de Hux.

_ Tu as déclenché le plan cette nuit non ? Quand Snoke t’a autorisé à tirer ?

Le visage de son amant laissa apparaître un nouveau rictus fugace.

_ J’ai déclenché le plan hier soir. Quand tu m’as annoncé que Snoke voulait que tu retournes t’entraîner à ses côtés. Je te l’ai dit. C’est son attitude qui m’a poussé à lancer mon attaque. C’est le fait qu’il veuille t’arracher à moi.

Quelque chose se mit en place dans le cerveau de Kylo.

_ Il n’y a jamais eu d’attentat sur Lothal, souffla-t-il. Jamais eu de bombes. Cela faisait partie de ton plan.

Hux parut s’amuser de sa réalisation.

_ Le soi-disant attentat me fournissait une bonne excuse pour convaincre Snoke d’utiliser Starkiller, confirma-t-il. Et non, il n’y a jamais eu de bombe. Je n’allais certainement pas abimer notre meilleure usine à un moment où je vais avoir besoin plus que jamais de vaisseaux !

_ Tu comptes attaquer le Noyau ? La République ?

Hux haussa les épaules et leva la tête pour observer le plafond métallique. Il faisait sombre dans le petit bureau si ce n’était pour quelques lumières tamisées cachées par des appliques. Il n’y avait même pas de quoi observer l’extérieur depuis la pièce. Cela étonnait un peu Kylo. Il savait à quel point Hux aimait regarder les étoiles. Surtout après les mois qu’il avait passé sous terre. Mais il devait y avoir là-dessous des raisons de sécurité soigneusement planifiées par Hux.

_ En fait, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à les attaquer. Une guerre demande énormément de ressources et de temps que je pourrais utiliser ailleurs. J’espère plutôt que ma petite démonstration de tout à l’heure suffira à leur faire plier le genou. Mais si ce n’est pas le cas, je dois me tenir prêt. Et donc sécuriser une flotte suffisamment importante pour maîtriser l’adversité.

_ Starkiller ne suffira pas ?

_ Le but premier de Starkiller n’est pas de dégommer les planètes les unes après les autres, mon cher Ren, répliqua Hux avec amusement. Quel serait l’intérêt de gouverner la Galaxie s’il n’y a plus de Galaxie à gouverner ? Je me dois donc d’anticiper les éventuelles ripostes de nos ennemis, au sein de la République comme au sein du Premier Ordre. Sans compter que je suis certain que ta chère maman ne cessera pas de nous chercher des noises, avec ou sans la menace de Starkiller.

Kylo ne put qu’approuver. Sa mère était une femme tenace qui les harcèlerait encore et encore, même s’ils réussissaient à unir la Galaxie sous le commandement de Hux. Surtout que la perspective de savoir qu’une nouvelle arme géante, pire encore que celle ayant détruit Alderaan, avait vu le jour allait la conforter dans sa croisade contre le Premier Ordre.

_ J’en suis persuadé aussi, répondit Kylo. Tu viens même de lui donner une motivation supplémentaire pour te botter le cul.

Le rictus de Hux se fit plus marqué.

_ Si un jour elle me met la main dessus et qu’elle ne fait que me botter le cul, c’est que je m’en serai tiré à très bon compte.

_ Mais je ne la laisserai pas te mettre la main dessus.

_ Je vais m’arranger pour que tu n’aies pas à la stopper toi-même. Tu as sacrifié déjà bien assez pour te joindre à moi.

Kylo baissa les yeux. La dernière phrase de Hux lui avait fait monter une boule dans la gorge. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Alors, il se força à se concentrer sur Hux, et uniquement sur Hux, qui se redressa pour se tourner vers lui.

_ Non, crois-moi, avec Starkiller opérationnelle, une flotte de croiseurs solidement équipés et une armée sous nos ordres, il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’elle parvienne à ne serait-ce que s’approcher de nous. Je compte aussi sur l’appui de tous les gouvernements qui trembleront sous la menace de Starkiller. Ta mère va se retrouver isolée.

_ Ne la sous-estime pas.

_ Je ne ferai pas cette erreur. J’ai sous-estimé une fois la Résistance et j’ai fini en cellule. Situation qui n’a pas eu que des inconvénients, je dois l’admettre avec le recul, mais que je ne suis pas pressé de répéter. J’expose juste des faits. Nous allons être si puissants que même la hargne et la volonté de ta mère ne suffiront pas à nous faire tomber.

_ L’empereur et son chevalier ? plaisanta Kylo en référence à une discussion qu’ils avaient eue autrefois sur D’Qar.

_ L’empereur et son chevalier, répéta Hux avec lui bien plus de sérieux, comme si c’était ce sur quoi il avait compté depuis le début.

Cela fit sourire Kylo. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce vers quoi ils se dirigeaient mais la détermination de Hux lui suffisait pour le moment.

_ Et… qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? M’agenouiller à tes pieds pour te prêter serment ou quelque chose du genre ?

Les yeux de Hux brillèrent fugacement et son expression se détendit.

_ Crois-moi, si je te fais t’agenouiller à mes pieds, ça ne sera pas pour prêter serment, fit-il d’un air entendu qui donna une fois de plus envie à Kylo de glisser ses mains sur le corps de son amant.

_ Je croyais que ce n’était pas le moment, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Hux.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, laissant le nez de Kylo effleurer sa joue.

_ Ce n’est pas le moment, confirma-t-il cependant. Mais ces choses que je te ferai quand tout sera réglé…

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux, comme si chacun attendait que l’autre prenne l’initiative, bouscule l’agenda soigneusement mis en place par Hux. Mais le Général avait une volonté de fer et Kylo s’était promis de l’aider. Alors il se recula pour observer les traits de Hux.

Ce dernier parut contrarié qu’il renonce aussi facilement mais l’expression disparut de son regard dans l’instant. Au lieu de cela, il reprit la parole d’un ton parfaitement professionnel, comme s’il n’avait pas évoqué juste avant leurs moments d’intimité à venir. Même si ses joues étaient toujours délicieusement rosées.

_ Je ne te demanderai évidemment pas de me prêter serment. Je t’ai compté directement comme étant de mon côté. Tu es bien de mon côté ? ajouta-t-il tout de même en levant un sourcil.

Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Tu es presque vexant à poser la question.

_ Je ne sais pas, enchaîna Hux. Tu pourrais m’en vouloir d’avoir réduit ton nouveau maître en poussière sans t’en avoir parlé avant.

_ Snoke m’a appris quelques choses sur moi-même et sur la Force pour lesquelles je lui suis reconnaissant. Mais je ne l’appréciais pas. Sans prendre en compte la dureté de son entraînement, je ne l’appréciais pas. En fait…

Il rougit à son tour à l’idée qui tournait dans sa tête. Elle était si puérile. Indigne de l’homme qu’il était supposé désormais incarner aux yeux de tous. Mais c’était un sentiment qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir. Aussi honteux soit-il.

_ En fait, reprit-il, je suis même flatté que tu aies fait sauter une planète entière juste pour moi.

Sa mère aurait été horrifiée d’entendre des mots pareils dans sa bouche. Elle lui aurait sans doute rabâché les mêmes histoires d’innocents décimés, de vies bouleversées, de cruauté gratuite. Mais au fond de lui, Kylo s’en fichait pas mal. A part Snoke, il n’avait pas connu ces gens, ne les aurait jamais connus et ils n’étaient pour lui qu’une vague idée qui n’avait aucune influence sur son existence. Hux, lui, était concret, réel et bien présent. Et Hux avait fait tirer l’arme la plus destructrice jamais construite et probablement déclenché une terrible guerre galactique, principalement en son nom. C’était pour cela que le cœur de Kylo battait désormais.

_ Je ferai sauter n’importe quelle planète pour toi, déclara Hux avec passion avant de marquer une pause. Enfin… sauf si elle représente un atout stratégique important, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main.

_ Bien évidemment…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé. Même le temps passé ensemble et la force de leurs sentiments n’avaient pas tué les petites piques qu’ils aimaient à s’envoyer de temps à autre.

_ Et puisque je croyais, enchaîna Kylo, que le but premier de Starkiller n’est pas de dégommer les planètes les unes après les autres, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire concrètement ?

Hux se leva, le temps de récupérer le datapad qu’il avait abandonné sur son bureau. Les messages s’y étaient accumulés depuis le début de leur discussion mais Kylo le vit les clore avant de se rasseoir près de lui. Puis, il fit apparaître une carte de la Bordure Extérieure où clignotaient de nombreux points.

_ Voici l’ensemble des vaisseaux importants du Premier Ordre, expliqua-t-il. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes là, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt l’emplacement du Finalizer. C’est le seul dont je sais qu’il est acquis à notre cause. Presque tous les principaux officiers m’ont assuré de leur soutien. J’ai fait isoler ceux dont je n’étais pas certain et je les interrogerai pour m’assurer qu’ils suivront bien mon commandement. Ce sont des gens que je connais bien désormais et je ne pense pas avoir de mal à les jauger. Cependant…

Il laissa échapper un long soupir de ceux qu’il ne poussait qu’en privé et qui n’avaient pas leur place dans une réunion officielle. Kylo aimait particulièrement ces petits moments d’humanité que Hux s’autorisait à lui montrer, lui qui était si froid et si parfait face à tous ses subordonnés.

_ Cependant je ne peux pas en dire autant des autres vaisseaux. Nous avons tenté, avec Phasma, d’organiser une prise de pouvoir sur tous les autres croiseurs. Mais pour le moment, nous ne savons pas où en sont la plupart de nos actions. Je ne suis pas certain que l’ensemble de nos bataillons réussissent, ni même dans quelles conditions. Quant à ceux qui sont tombés, comme le Combattant ou apparemment l’Exterminateur, je ne connais que de loin leurs principaux commandements et je ne sais pas qui sera prêt à me suivre et qui me mettra des bâtons dans les roues. Et Ren, la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin, c’est d’une guérilla au sein même du Premier Ordre.

Soudain, Kylo sut ce que Hux allait lui demander, quel allait pour le moment être son rôle dans cette prise de pouvoir. Son poing se serra. Il avait attendu autant que craint l’arrivée des combats. Mais pour lui, il n’y aurait probablement pas de raisons de sortir son sabre et Kylo ne savait pas s’il était rassuré ou frustré. Il prit une grande inspiration, le temps de se raisonner. L’important était d’aider Hux, quel que soit le moyen. Et il avait des talents uniques pour cela.

_ Tu veux que j’entre dans leurs têtes et que je voie qui te sera fidèle et qui voudra te trahir.

Hux opina avec gravité.

_ Je sais que quand je l’ai rencontré, Ben détestait entrer dans la tête des gens. Ren a beaucoup moins de retenue à ce sujet. Mais je voulais quand même m’assurer que cela ne te posait pas de problèmes. Je ne voudrais pas t’imposer quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

_ Ca ne me pose aucun problème, répondit Kylo avec assurance.

Ben avait eu peur de reproduire ce qu’il s’était passé avec Rey. Puis il était tombé amoureux et soudain la fin avait justifié les moyens. Il n’avait pas cessé de se poser des questions mais sauver Hux lui était apparu comme plus important que tout. Et depuis, il avait fait tellement pire que d’effacer les souvenirs d’une petite fille… Finalement, tout cela paraissait désormais dérisoire. Surtout face à la perspective de donner la victoire à Hux.

_ Je sais, reprit ce dernier, qu’il y a des… soucis… que tu as encore du mal à gérer.

Son ton n’avait rien de compatissant. Pas plus qu’il n’y avait de pitié. Hux ne faisait qu’énoncer un fait et Kylo lui était reconnaissant de sa neutralité. Comme s’il réalisait que c’était à Kylo et à personne d’autre de régler le problème.

Jamais ils n’avaient discuté ensemble de l’incapacité de Kylo à tuer depuis la mort de son père. Kylo n’avait pas voulu, Hux ne s’était pas imposé. Mais ce dernier n’était ni naïf, ni idiot et avait bien compris ce qu’il se passait. Et comme toujours, il laissait à Kylo le choix sur la façon dont il voulait gérer ses troubles. Kylo ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il appréciait le fait que Hux lui donne les moyens de traiter par lui-même ces aspects de son existence. A la Résistance, on n’avait jamais fait que de lui mettre sous le nez ses lacunes, son sale caractère et ses tendances à être attiré par le côté obscur. Et à partir de là, on avait tenté de le modeler, de le transformer. Kylo savait que sa mère, son oncle, voire même son père n’avaient pas pensé à mal. Qu’ils avaient juste fait ce qu’ils croyaient être le mieux pour lui et son entourage. Mais y resonger faisait monter dans sa bouche le goût acide de la bile. Il n’avait été qu’un objet, Hux lui avait donné une humanité, dans tout ce que ce concept avait de plus complexe.

_ Hux, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers son amant. Tu as détruit une planète entière pour moi. Je n’ai pas ce pouvoir, mais je suis prêt à t’aider, quoi que tu me demandes.

_ Je ne voudrais pas donner l’impression que je ne te vois que comme un simple outil. Je ne suis pas la Résistance.

Kylo opina. Il se souvenait très bien de Hux sur D’Qar, contrarié par la façon dont la Résistance avait bridé qui il était, ses pouvoirs, son potentiel, au lieu de lui donner une chance de s’exprimer. Et le connaissant, il avait dû longuement s’interroger pour ne pas reproduire le même schéma. Au moins avait-il l’honnêteté d’en discuter directement avec lui.

_ Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme un simple outil, répondit-il. Tu me l’as montré. Je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas que pour mon entrejambe et ma capacité à lire les pensées, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu’il espérait communicatif.

Mais le visage de Hux resta fermé.

_ J’aurais tellement voulu juste nous donner la victoire sans avoir à t’exposer, assura Hux.

Kylo gloussa.

_ On me traite de jaloux, pointa-t-il, mais tu es quand même bien plus possessif encore que moi.

_ Je ne nie pas, répliqua Hux en cherchant son regard.

Il brûlait d’une intensité qui ne fit qu’attiser les convictions de Kylo.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas d’être utilisé si c’est par toi, affirma-t-il sans ciller. Tu l’as déjà fait sur D’Qar, tu peux le refaire ici. Toi et moi contre le reste de la Galaxie, n’est-ce pas ce que nous avions dit ? Et puis… J’en ai besoin, admit-il d’un ton plus doux alors que même assis il sentait contre sa hanche le poids de son sabre laser.

Hux réfléchit un instant au sens de ses paroles et finit par hocher la tête.

_ Toi et moi contre le reste de la Galaxie, répéta-t-il. A partir de maintenant, je ne te cache plus rien et nous faisons tout ensemble, nous prenons toutes les décisions ensemble, nous menons toutes les actions ensemble.

Kylo se laissa retomber contre la banquette et leva à son tour les yeux vers le plafond. Tant de choses se passaient. Tant de possibilités s’ouvraient à eux. Tant de risques à venir et de combats à mener. Mais s’il était aux côtés de Hux, tout irait bien. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire.

_ C’est toi le stratège, admit-il. C’est toi qui devrais prendre la plupart des décisions. Mes plans sont souvent… incomplets, ajouta-t-il en repensant à la manière dont il avait fait sortir Hux de son cachot pour le faire courir sur une esplanade à découvert avant de tomber sur son père.

Ca s’était terminé dans un abject chaos et beaucoup de douleur.

_ Je me contenterai, reprit-il, d’être ton bras armé.

_ Et mon liseur d’esprits ?

_ Et ton liseur d’esprits, bien sûr.

Kylo marqua une pause, heureux de retrouver un peu de légèreté dans la voix de Hux.

_ Je dois t’appeler Maître, Majesté ou Général, désormais ? reprit-il en adoptant le même ton.

Au moins cela parut amuser son amant dont l’œil pétilla.

_ En public, Général suffira pour le moment. En privé…

Il eut un rictus qui fit trembler Kylo.

_ … tu sais ce que j’aime.

Kylo décida à cet instant que peu importait ce que Hux lui avait répété depuis le début de leur conversation. Il allait l’embrasser, voire lui faire l’amour à même la banquette s’ils avaient le temps. Sur D’Qar, il avait découvert auprès de Hux des plaisirs charnels qu’il n’avait même pas soupçonnés. Et à partir de cet instant, la sensation de la peau de Hux, son goût ou ses soupirs à son oreille étaient presque tout ce à quoi il avait songé, rougissant à l’idée de projeter par inadvertance ses fantasmes dans la tête des autres. Il avait mis cette obsession sur le compte de la nouveauté, de la frustration qui avait été la sienne à s’être plié durant des années à la voie des anciens Jedis. Il était amusant de penser à la façon dont un seul baiser avait balayé des années de discipline. Et si Ben s’était longuement torturé avant, opposant devoir et pulsions, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit à l’idée de toucher le Général, une fois leur première nuit consommée, il avait abandonné toute idée de revenir en arrière. Il avait su que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer du corps nu de Hux entre ses bras et il avait cessé de lutter. Aussi simplement que cela.

Il avait cependant cru que sa libido diminuerait avec le temps. Que la routine et le temps calmeraient ses ardeurs et ses désirs. Il s’était trompé et c’était à chaque fois avec le même appétit qu’il redécouvrait les formes de son amant lors de leurs ébats.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, murmura Hux, son souffle chaud contre l’oreille de Kylo.

_ Si tu es si bon à lire dans les esprits, tu vas pouvoir  te débrouiller tout seul alors, à bord du Combattant, répliqua Kylo sans se reculer.

Il laissa son long nez frôler celui de Hux, tentant de voir si ce dernier allait craquer à son propre petit jeu et mettre enfin de côté ses réserves.

_ Je ne suis pas bon à lire dans les esprits. J’ai un truc.

_ Oh vraiment ? Lequel ?

_ Je sais que tu penses toujours à ça, lança-t-il, ses lèvres si proches de celles de Kylo que ce dernier fut tenté de pointer le bout de sa langue pour les goûter.

_ Venant de ta part…

_ J’admets…

_ Alors pourquoi…

_ Nous n’avons pas le temps.

_ Vraiment ?

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Hux, quelqu’un frappa à la porte du bureau.

Immédiatement, Hux fut sur pieds, vérifiant du bout des doigts l’état de ses cheveux avant de lisser du plat de la main son uniforme pourtant impeccable.

Kylo le regarda s’éloigner à regret. Il tenta d’effacer une nouvelle fois sans succès la moue qui courbait sa bouche. Alors, espérant échapper au regard et au jugement de Phasma, il remonta sa capuche sur ses traits et baissa la tête.

_ Monsieur, nous allons nous poser dans quelques secondes à bord du Combattant, expliqua Phasma après un salut. Nos contacts sur place nous ont confirmé que tous les officiers supérieurs avaient été maîtrisés et que la voie était libre. Je ne saurais cependant que trop vous conseiller de rester sur vos gardes et de ne pas vous éloigner du cordon de sécurité que mes troupes et moi-même établirons autour de vous.

_ Et je ne peux qu’approuver vos sages conseils, Capitaine, répondit Hux en calant sous son bras son datapad.

Le vaisseau fit une légère embardée avant de se poser. Les moteurs continuèrent cependant de tourner, au cas où une évacuation d’urgence serait nécessaire.

Kylo quitta la banquette et regarda autour de lui. Son casque était toujours au sol. Il se pencha pour le récupérer mais sentit le regard de Hux sur lui. Il se figea, conscient que Phasma était ressortie et qu’ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

_ Je sais que j’ai dit que tu étais le seul responsable de tes choix, fit Hux d’une voix pincée, mais as-tu vraiment besoin de cette chose ?

Kylo saisit le casque et se redressa. Il le tourna entre ses larges mains et en étudia tous les accrocs, souvenirs des coups portés par les hommes du Leader Suprême.

_ J’ai conscience du fait que te cacher t’aide à supporter bien des choses et je ne t’en blâme pas, poursuivit le Général. Mais pour moi, ce masque est le signe de ta servitude à Snoke. Et aujourd’hui, nous sommes enfin autre chose que ses marionnettes.

Kylo prit une grande inspiration, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la fine visière à travers laquelle il avait presque tout vu depuis un an. Une vision étriquée du monde le forçant à se reposer sur ses pouvoirs. Et surtout, une vision étriquée de lui-même qu’il offrait à ses adversaires, juste de quoi les terrifier, juste ses points forts, jamais ses faiblesses. Abandonner le masque le condamnerait à exposer à tous la moindre de ses émotions.

_ Je serai à côté avec Phasma le temps que les troupes se préparent à débarquer. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras pris une décision.

La porte s’ouvrit et se referma avec un chuintement discret et Kylo resta seul avec son casque et ses questions. Hux avait raison. Il n’appartenait plus à Snoke. Ses pensées à présent étaient les siennes et seulement les siennes. Et même s’il avait décidé de conserver le nom que le Leader Suprême lui avait donné, il allait devoir se réinventer à nouveau. Porter le masque serait une stagnation, là où Hux avait visiblement besoin qu’ils aillent de l’avant, ensemble. Se dévoiler le pousserait à se découvrir une nouvelle force. Pas un retour à Ben. Ben n’avait pas eu le visage barré d’une profonde cicatrice.

Peut-être pourrait-il être juste lui, le bras armé de Hux, son chevalier.

Kylo soupira. Il lui faudrait encore longtemps pour organiser correctement ses pensées, savoir qui il était vraiment et ce qu’il était prêt à faire, à assumer, à exposer. Mais pour le moment, il était certain d’une chose, Hux l’avait libéré de Snoke de la manière la plus radicale possible. Et Kylo voulait suivre cette voie à ses côtés.

Il laissa retomber son casque au sol, qui roula jusqu’à finir sous la banquette, hors de son champ de vision. Kylo décida de voir ça comme un signe positif.

Il tira sur sa capuche pour assombrir son visage le plus possible. Il avait accepté de rejeter l’héritage de Snoke. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il était prêt à révéler ses traits à tous.

 

« *** »

 

Le Combattant était un modèle assez proche du Finalizer, mais alors que leur escouade remontait les longs couloirs au seul bruit de leurs bottes, Kylo ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer les différences entre les deux vaisseaux. Les quelques années de moins du Finalizer étaient une évidence, notamment par les couloirs plus larges, mieux éclairés. Kylo ignorait si le coup d’état en était en cause, si les moteurs avaient été arrêtés ou les circuits coupés, mais le vaisseau qu’ils parcouraient donnait l’impression d’être plus sombre, plus étroit, en somme plus étouffant que celui auquel il était habitué. Les systèmes aussi paraissaient plus grossiers et les finitions moins subtiles. En bref, le Combattant était une esquisse de l’œuvre maîtresse qu’était le Finalizer. Un vaisseau robuste, efficace mais sans finesse.

S’il repéra ces différences, Hux n’en laissa rien paraître. Il se contentait de suivre Phasma qui ouvrait la voie, aussi raide qu’il était possible, regardant droit devant lui comme si rien dans la Galaxie ne pouvait l’arrêter. Un pas de conquérant sur lequel Kylo tenta de calquer le sien.

Il se trouvait juste derrière son amant, la main sur le manche de son sabre et les sens en éveil, à la recherche du moindre risque potentiel. Malgré leur garde rapprochée, il savait que c’était son rôle de protéger Hux, bien plus que celui des soldats surentraînés de Phasma.

Mais même avec l’aide de la Force, il ne décela aucun danger. Les Stormtroopers qui avaient mené l’assaut avaient fait un travail impeccable. Pour le moment, ils n’avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. Kylo détectait cependant une grande agitation, près de ce qu’il avait déduit être la salle de contrôle. C’était probablement là qu’étaient gardés les officiers supérieurs, à la vue de tous leurs subordonnés.

Kylo aurait plutôt pensé que Hux aurait aimé mener cette affaire de manière privée. Mais d’après l’énergie dégagée, il y aurait foule pour les observer. C’était sûrement sa manière à lui de frapper un grand coup, de marquer les esprits et imposer son autorité. Là où Snoke n’avait été pour beaucoup qu’un fantôme, qu’une rumeur, Hux voulait se présenter comme une alternative concrète, réelle et efficace.

Cela crispa Kylo encore davantage, de savoir qu’un public serait là, à les scruter. A part cette première fois sur Starkiller où il avait manqué d’étrangler un officier par la Force seule, il n’avait pas pour habitude d’étaler ses pouvoirs. Et il avait surpris parfois des doutes dans l’esprit des soldats quant à ses réelles capacités. Il supposait qu’il allait désormais devoir s’habituer à parader ainsi aux côtés de Hux, telle une seconde ombre, toujours présente et dangereuse. Aussi nerveux qu’il soit à cette idée, il l’aimait, cette vision de Hux et lui, son intelligence et sa puissance, liées dans un but unique de conquête, de domination. C’était enivrant de songer que des foules entières allaient se plier à sa volonté, trembler sous son pouvoir, là où un an encore auparavant, Lor San Tekka lui parlait comme à un enfant et Rey le scrutait de son regard si bienveillant qu’il en devenait condescendant.

Il se redressa d’un coup, prêt à servir Hux au mieux de ses capacités. Le Stormtrooper qui marchait à ses côtés s’écarta brusquement, comme si découvrir la véritable carrure de Kylo une fois déplié avait réveillé son instinct de survie.

_ Nous y sommes, annonça Phasma devant une énorme porte métallique gardée par deux de ses soldats.

Ils saluèrent à leur approche et Hux leur adressa un bref signe de tête.

_ C’est ici que sont gardés les officiers supérieurs, monsieur, lui confirma Phasma. Et tout est prêt selon vos directives.

_ Merci Capitaine.

Il se retourna vers l’ensemble du groupe.

_ Seigneur Ren, commença-t-il, vous connaissez votre rôle. Vous resterez à mes côtés et agirez quand je vous le demanderai.

_ Bien sûr Général, répondit Kylo en tentant de rester aussi professionnel que possible, le son de sa propre voix étrange à présent qu’il ne portait plus son vocodeur.

_ Lieutenant Mitaka, continua Hux, vous resterez derrière nous et vous noterez exactement ce que je vous dicterai. Vous avez bien les fiches de tous les officiers à bord du Combattant ?

_ Oui Général.

_ Parfait. Je compte sur votre rapidité et votre dextérité pour associer celles-ci aux officiers que nous allons rencontrer, que vous puissiez me fournir sur l’instant le moindre renseignement dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

_ Bien sûr Général ! répondit avec enthousiasme le petit homme, se redressant autant que possible à côté de la massive silhouette de Kylo qui trouva ses efforts aussi pathétiques que dérisoires.

_ Capitaine, conclut Hux en se tournant vers Phasma, que vous et vos hommes mainteniez le calme et la sécurité des lieux. Je ne veux aucun débordement. Prenez les mesures qui s’imposent.

_ Oui Général. Même si selon les rapports de mes hommes, le personnel de moindre qualification n’a montré aucun signe de rébellion lors de la prise de pouvoir. Et certains bataillons de Stormtroopers présents à bord du Combattant ont déjà formulé le souhait de se joindre à notre initiative.

Hux hocha la tête comme si c’était là exactement ce à quoi il s’était attendu.

_ Bien, continua celui-ci en croisant les mains dans le dos. Allons-y.

Un des gardes fit s’ouvrir la large porte, laissant apparaître une vaste pièce où étaient parquées des centaines de personnes. Des combats avaient dû se dérouler en ces lieux car les murs étaient noircis, des consoles abimées et surtout, la plupart des éclairages avaient été détruits. Seuls subsistaient quelques néons et les lumières clignotantes des postes toujours fonctionnels. Si Kylo avait trouvé le vaisseau étouffant, l’effet était pire ici malgré les dimensions énormes de la salle.

Et surtout, il y avait la foule. Malgré le silence qui régnait, Kylo pouvait sentir leur peur, leur confusion.

Dans tout le fond de la salle étaient massés des officiers sans importance, des hommes et des femmes en poste au moment de l’assaut. Ils se tenaient debout, les uns contre les autres, échangeant des regards inquiets derrière le cordon de sécurité formé par les soldats de Phasma. Contre le mur d’en face, se trouvait une quinzaine de personnes. Kylo reconnut là les plus hauts gradés, dans leurs uniformes impeccables, barrés d’insignes. La plupart avaient la tête droite, le menton haut, dans une posture qui n’était pas sans rappeler à Kylo celle que Hux adoptait lors de ses inspections dans les couloirs de Starkiller. Mais là où Hux avait délibérément les mains croisées dans le dos, chaque officier supérieur était retenu par un Stormtrooper qui l’empêchait de se défendre, de se débattre.

Hux n’eut même pas un regard pour eux lorsqu’il vint se placer au milieu de la pièce, Kylo toujours collé à lui. Il se tourna au contraire vers le groupe le plus large et resta quelques instants immobile, à les jauger. Les lumières clignotantes des systèmes encore en marche donnaient à son visage pâle et ses cheveux des teintes étranges, mouvantes. Malgré cela, il n’était pas difficile de lire la détermination sur ses traits.

_ Officiers et soldats du Combattant, commença-t-il sur le ton qu’il avait adopté pour donner son discours avant le tir de Starkiller. Comme vous le savez certainement, il y a une heure de cela, la base de Starkiller a procédé à son premier tir. Un tir qui a changé la face et le destin du Premier Ordre pour toujours. Qui a changé la face et le destin de la Galaxie pour toujours.

En l’écoutant monologuer ainsi face à une foule, sans un accroc, sans une hésitation, Kylo se demanda si Hux avait répété avant, écrit quelque part ces mots qu’il délivrait sans difficulté aucune, ou s’ils lui venaient tout naturellement. Mais le connaissant, il devait avoir joué et rejoué la scène dans sa tête des milliers de fois auparavant. S’imaginant toutes les issues et toutes les possibilités, comme le plus terrifiant des joueurs de Dejarik de la Galaxie. Kylo se sentit soudain fier de se tenir à cet instant à ses côtés.

_ ... et c’est ainsi que les mondes de la Bordure Extérieure reprendront une place majeure qui leur a été trop longtemps dénigrée. Je sais que tout comme moi, ce sont ces injustices qui vous ont poussé à prendre les armes un jour, à vous joindre à ce mouvement que désormais nul ne pourra arrêter ! Je peux vous assurer que sous mon commandement, nous serons plus forts, plus déterminés et plus victorieux que jamais !

Il y eut un instant de silence. Dans la foule des sous-officiers, Kylo lisait surtout l’enthousiasme au discours de Hux. D’autres étaient confus. Mais personne ne semblait particulièrement hostile. Si nul ne bougeait, c’était principalement parce qu’ils craignaient la réaction des Troopers qui les entouraient toujours.

_ Et c’est pourquoi, reprit Hux, nullement troublé par l’absence de réponse de ses interlocuteurs, je ne doute pas que la plupart d’entre vous se joindront à moi avec passion dans ce nouveau défi qui est le nôtre.

Il marqua une pause et son regard enflammé se durcit.

_ Si je sais où se trouve la fidélité d’honnêtes officiers dévoués à notre cause, continua-t-il, je ne peux pas en dire autant de leurs supérieurs, dont certains ont plus d’intérêt pour leur carrière que pour leurs objectifs. J’ai donc décidé…

Il se tourna d’un geste fluide vers la quinzaine d’officiers supérieurs toujours soigneusement maîtrisés.

_ … d’étudier vos cas un par un.

Il avança vers la ligne et la plupart des hommes et des femmes prisonniers s’agitèrent entre les mains de leurs gardes.

_ Général ! Général ! appela un jeune homme tout au bout.

Il était grand, blond et longiligne. Son visage était juvénile mais d’après son insigne de lieutenant, Kylo supposa qu’il était plus âgé qu’il n’y paraissait.

Hux et Kylo marchèrent vers lui d’un pas mesuré, jusqu’à ce que le Stormtrooper vienne placer son prisonnier juste à leur niveau.

_ Oui lieutenant ? demanda Hux d’un ton neutre dans lequel Kylo devinait tout de même une certaine jubilation.

_ Lieutenant Thanisson, monsieur, se présenta le jeune homme. J’avais demandé un transfert à bord du Finalizer mais ma demande n’avait pas encore été étudiée.

_ Et que puis-je faire pour vous, lieutenant ? reprit Hux toujours aussi calmement. Je suppose que vous ne comptiez pas évoquer votre éventuel transfert avec moi ?

_ Monsieur, je suis un fervent admirateur de vos idées et de vos méthodes, fit Thanisson avec une ferveur pour Hux qui n’était pas sans rappeler Mitaka à Kylo.

Ce dernier se retint de rouler des yeux. Même si nul ne pouvait voir son regard derrière sa large capuche, il se devait d’être digne en cet instant, pour Hux. N’empêche que s’il était une chose dont ils n’avaient pas besoin à bord du Finalizer, c’était bien d’un second Mitaka.

_ Et, continua Thanisson, ce serait un honneur pour moi de travailler à vos côtés, pour un Premier Ordre plus fort.

Hux hocha la tête et scruta Thanisson avec une telle intensité que ce dernier en pâlit.

_ Votre enthousiasme à vous joindre à nous lieutenant, est particulièrement touchant. Cependant, en ces temps délicats, vous pouvez comprendre que je dois m’assurer que vos intentions sont sincères.

_ Bien sûr Général. Si vous avez besoin de m’interroger plus longuement je…

_ Inutile de perdre du temps, le coupa Hux. Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes.

Il se tourna vers Kylo qui se porta à leur niveau.

_ Le seigneur Kylo Ren ici présent va vérifier vos attentions.

Le sourire incertain de Thanisson retomba quand il comprit face à qui il se trouvait. Comme tout le Premier Ordre, il avait entendu parler de l’apprenti de Snoke, le sombre combattant aux pouvoirs incommensurables qui était parvenu à sauver seul le Général Hux des griffes de la Résistance. Son visage blêmit et il avala sa salive si fort que Kylo l’entendit.

Les yeux de Thanisson glissèrent de sa bouche à son menton puis la cicatrice de sa joue et il baissa le regard, la mâchoire serrée pour cacher sa peur.

_ Détendez-vous lieutenant, lui fit Hux. Ce n’est qu’une toute petite vérification.

Thanisson approuva d’un mouvement nerveux de la tête et la grande main gantée de Kylo se posa sur son front. Il dominait Thanisson de plusieurs centimètres et devait peser le double de son poids.

Kylo aurait pu entrer en douceur dans son esprit, tenter d’en appréhender les niveaux les uns après les autres. Mais sous les yeux de centaines de spectateurs, il se sentit le besoin de mettre en avant sa puissance. Alors, il pénétra sans subtilité dans l’esprit de Thanisson, écartant les couches de peur qui recouvraient tout et creusant dans son cerveau à la recherche de la moindre trace de trahison ou de doute. Mais son aperçu de quelques secondes ne fit que lui confirmer toute l’admiration que Thanisson avait pour Hux et ce dernier aurait dans le jeune homme un nouvel officier fidèle. Alors, Kylo ressortit précipitamment.

Thanisson n’avait pas crié lors de l’intrusion. Mais il haletait comme s’il venait de courir un marathon et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage. Ses deux mains étaient levées de chaque coté de sa tête. Dans un réflexe de survie, il avait probablement voulu éloigner la main de Kylo de son corps mais s’était interdit de le toucher au dernier moment.

Quand Kylo le relâcha, Thanisson poussa un soupir inaudible pour le reste de la salle et lutta pour ne pas essuyer son visage. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il puisait dans ses réserves pour rester digne face à Hux dont un coin de bouche remontait discrètement. Kylo savait qu’il avait lui aussi apprécié cette petite démonstration de pouvoir.

_ Seigneur Ren ? demanda-t-il.

_ Le lieutenant fera un officier de grande qualité, répondit Kylo, sa voix grave le seul son désormais perceptible.

_ Parfait, conclut Hux avant de se tourner vers Thanisson. Bienvenue dans la nouvelle ère du Premier Ordre lieutenant. Vous avez passé le test avec succès aussi difficile qu’il ait été.

_ Merci monsieur, le salua Thanisson en évitant à tout prix le moindre mouvement en direction de Kylo.

_ Soldat, vous pouvez laisser partir le lieutenant.

Le Stormtrooper chargé de la surveillance de Thanisson s’écarta et ce dernier parut hésiter un instant. Puis il se déporta sur le côté, tout contre un mur, prêt à observer ce qu’il allait se passer par la suite.

Hux reporta son attention sur la ligne de prisonniers dont la plupart fixaient à présent leurs pieds.

_ Personne d’autre ne veut prendre la parole pour le moment ? demanda-t-il. Bien, reprit-il après un bref instant de silence, je suppose que je vais devoir m’en occuper alors. Commençons par le maître des lieux, le Commandant Picket si je ne m’abuse.

Picket était le seul à avoir soutenu le regard de Hux après la démonstration de Kylo. C’était un homme assez âgé pour avoir servi l’Empire lors de sa jeunesse. Ses tempes grisonnantes et son visage carré lui donnaient une autorité naturelle que Hux, lui, tentait de gagner à coup de regards froids et d’épaulettes larges.

Il ne résista pas quand le Stormtrooper qui le maintenait le guida jusqu’à eux. Au contraire, il marcha avec une telle énergie et une telle détermination qu’il traîna presque le soldat derrière lui. Kylo hésita à entrer dans son esprit pour le tester. Sa conviction l’inquiétait. Mais il ne voulait pas intervenir avant que Hux ne le lui demande, son scénario déjà sûrement parfaitement huilé dans son esprit.

Ignorant Kylo, Picket se planta face à Hux sans se laisser déstabiliser par les centimètres qui lui manquaient. Les deux hommes restèrent à s’observer dans un silence pesant avant que Hux ne prenne la parole.

_ Commandant Picket, vous êtes un officier brillant, un soldat dévoué et…

_ Pas la peine de me sortir votre baratin, Général, le coupa Picket sans cacher le mépris qu’il plaça dans le titre. Vous pouvez influencer les plus jeunes par vos beaux discours et vos soi-disant idéaux. Cela ne changera pas le fait que vous êtes un traître. Vous avez utilisé une arme du Premier Ordre à votre gré, vos troupes ont envahi mon navire et fait prisonniers mes officiers. Je l’avais compris dès votre nomination, Hux, que vous n’étiez qu’un arriviste. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez un assassin, suffisamment avide de pouvoir pour détruire une planète entière. Une planète de la Bordure Extérieure. De celles-là même que vous prétendez vouloir défendre. Alors non, je ne me joindrai pas à vous, Général, cracha-t-il sans retenue. Et vous n’aurez le droit qu’à mon mépris. Pas la peine d’envoyer votre monstre de foire lire mon esprit pour…

Hux dégaina si vite son blaster que Kylo fut probablement le seul à le voir. Quand le tir résonna contre les murs de métal, les cris qui s’élevèrent couvrirent le bruit du corps de Picket tombant à terre. Hux n’essuya même pas la gerbe de sang qui avait sauté, laissant une trainée rouge sur sa joue pâle. Kylo trouva qu’elle seyait à merveille à son teint d’ivoire et il se retint de lever la main pour la caresser.

Hux attendit quelques secondes que le silence revienne puis il enjamba le corps de Picket. D’un regard, il demanda à Kylo de le suivre. Ce dernier n’hésita pas et ensemble, ils avancèrent vers l’officier suivant.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication! J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre il y a dix jours, genre le vendredi d'avant mes vacances. Je n'avais plus que 2000 mots à corriger, c'était bien planifié et tout... Sauf que je me suis réveillée ce vendredi là avec la grippe et 39 de fièvre. Autant dire que je n'étais pas en état de terminer ma correction. Et puis après, je suis partie en vacances donc... Mais maintenant que je suis revenue, le rythme sera plus régulier! Promis!
> 
> Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et des kudos sur le premier chapitre (pardon! je suis à la bourre mais je vais vous répondre!). Je craignais que deux mois après la fin de la publication de Ben, la suite n'intéresserait plus personne et j'ai reçu plein d'amour et d'enthousiasme! Vraiment merci à tous! Les chapitres suivants avancent bien et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont! Encore merci à tous pour votre fidélité et à très bientôt pour la suite!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo regarda les derniers soldats s’éloigner par le couloir adjacent, entourés par les Stormtroopers de Phasma. Cela faisait des heures qu’il sondait des esprits et il était épuisé. La plupart des officiers supérieurs s’étaient rangés sous le commandement de Hux après la mort de Picket. Certains par peur ou conviction. Les autres par habitude. Toute leur vie ils avaient reçu des ordres et ils obéissaient, peu importait qui les donnait. Hux ne leur paraissait pas être un leader moins valable que Snoke. Au moins connaissait-il ses troupes et venait du même terreau qu’eux. Il était plus abordable et ses objectifs plus clairs que ceux du défunt Leader Suprême.

Seuls deux hommes avaient dû être isolés. Proches de Picket, leurs esprits n’avaient pu dissimuler leur choc et le vague désir de vengeance qui montait en eux. Kylo les avait jugés trop instables pour leur faire confiance et Hux les avait fait enfermer. Il songeait à les interroger plus tard, au terme d’une discussion qu’il mènerait personnellement avec eux. Thanisson leur avait affirmé qu’ils étaient des soldats compétents et travailleurs et c’était là des qualités que Hux ne voulait ni perdre, ni gâcher.

Etait ensuite restée la foule des autres officiers, moins gradés, moins importants, mais indispensables au bon fonctionnement de l’énorme croiseur et de la chaîne de commandement. Mais cela représentait des centaines d’hommes et Kylo ne pouvait décemment pas sonder tous les cerveaux, sinon le putsch de Hux aurait duré le temps d’une vie. Hux avait donc décidé de les faire passer en groupes que Kylo vérifierait sommairement, effleurant leurs esprits à la recherche de la moindre pensée douteuse. Ils n’étaient pas entraînés contre l’intrusion de la Force et Kylo était certain de s’en tirer sur la base de cette méthode plus rapide.

Mais cela s’était tout de même révélé être un travail interminable, où Kylo s’était trouvé submergé par toutes les pires émotions humaines, le doute, la peur, l’opportunisme ou plus simplement l’inquiétude. Mais cette dernière avait été essentiellement tournée vers lui.

Phasma et les siens avaient fait s’attrouper les officiers dans les couloirs entourant la large pièce à l’intérieur de laquelle traînait toujours le cadavre de Picket. Et par groupes d’une vingtaine de personnes, elle les faisait s’avancer devant Kylo, sombre silhouette au visage caché et à la main tendue.

Si dans un premier temps, il s’était amusé des genoux tremblants, des muscles figés ou des regards fiévreux lancés vers lui à la va-vite, cette vague de négativité l’avait rapidement ennuyé. Surtout qu’elle était un obstacle à passer pour voir ce qui se cachait réellement dans le cerveau de ses cobayes.

Son ton s’était fait plus sec quand il avait envoyé les officiers d’un côté ou de l’autre, selon qu’il les jugeait fiables ou pas. Ceux qu’il écartait seraient plus tard vus par les supérieurs que Hux désignerait en personne. Kylo se demandait quand il trouverait le temps de tout faire, lui qui se tenait un peu à l’écart, consultant sur le datapad de Mitaka la liste des officiers qu’il comptait rencontrer.

Si la tâche fastidieuse avait rapidement agacé Kylo, les choses avaient empiré quand Phasma était venue trouver Hux. D’après ce que Kylo avait compris à distance, les troupes à bord de l’Exterminateur rencontraient une résistance sommaire d’un petit groupe d’officiers cherchant à libérer le commandant Tuk et demandaient le support tactique du Général en personne. Ce dernier avait fait signe à Kylo de continuer avant de suivre Phasma sur le pont du vaisseau où il aurait accès à plus d’informations sur la situation de l’autre croiseur.

Kylo était donc resté seul en compagnie d’un bataillon de Stormtroopers chargé de guider les foules.

Il n’y avait bien eu qu’un incident mineur pour le distraire, quand un jeune capitaine s’était rué sur lui en hurlant. Kylo l’avait renvoyé contre un mur sans même le toucher et le capitaine avait été emmené, encore sonné, jusqu’aux cachots du vaisseau.

Après cela, plus personne n’avait tenté de s’opposer à lui et en plus de la terreur de plus en plus présente dans les esprits, Kylo avait surpris des bruits et des rumeurs qui s’étaient élevés dans la longue file de ceux encore à passer. On avait parlé de lui, de ce qu’il savait faire, on avait supputé sur ses autres pouvoirs potentiels, on l’avait appelé le nouveau Vader. Il avait ressenti une hostilité grandissante. D’autres au contraire avaient vu là le signe qu’un nouvel ordre était possible, un nouvel empire mené par Hux et le sombre seigneur qui lui avait juré fidélité. Ceux-là, dont le cœur avait été plein d’espoir et de volonté, Kylo les avait fait mettre de côté. Hux serait ravi de les compter dans des postes à responsabilités, il en avait été persuadé. Après tout, la réussite de son plan reposait principalement sur une base de confiance. Ca, Kylo et Starkiller, c’était tout ce qu’il avait pour s’assurer une vraie victoire.

Et donc, malgré la douleur qui avait enflé dans son crâne au fur et à mesure qu’il sondait les esprits, Kylo avait continué. Pour Hux. Pour eux.

Il avait souri une fois ou deux quand il avait entrevu les questionnements des plus perspicaces des officiers  quant à sa relation avec Hux. Pour ceux-là, il semblait illogique qu’un seigneur Sith – le terme avait fait grincer Kylo des dents car s’il n’était plus un Jedi il n’avait rien d’un Sith – ait prêté serment à un jeune Général ambitieux. Apparemment, les rumeurs de sa liaison avec Hux n’étaient pas arrivées jusqu’aux oreilles du personnel du Combattant. Kylo s’était demandé pendant encore combien de temps.

Il n’aurait probablement jamais la réponse puisqu’une fois la situation réglée ici et les hommes de Hux en place, il leur faudrait rejoindre le croiseur suivant et encore le suivant jusqu’à ce que la flotte de Hux soit au grand complet.

L’ampleur de la tâche l’écrasait déjà et il était heureux de pouvoir se reposer sur la compétence de Hux en la matière.

Une fois les derniers officiers et Stormtroopers disparus dans le couloir, Kylo regarda autour de lui. Il était désormais seul dans l’immense pièce et serra les poings. Même le cadavre de Picket avait été retiré quelques minutes auparavant pour être jeté dans le compacteur à ordures le plus proche.

Il retint un soupir et s’interrogea sur la marche à suivre. Il pouvait visiter un peu le vaisseau, ce n’était pas comme s’il craignait grand-chose. Les officiers avaient été pour la plupart terrifiés par sa simple présence et il doutait devoir s’inquiéter de la moindre attaque venant du personnel de maintenance ou de la chair à canon que les hommes de Phasma devaient déjà être en train de convertir à leur cause.

Il songea aussi à rejoindre la navette de Hux. Le Général ne s’y trouvait pas, occupé qu’il était dans la salle de commandement, mais la banquette avait été confortable et connaissant Hux, il devait y avoir de la nourriture quelque part. Depuis son séjour chez la Résistance, il gardait toujours de quoi manger à portée de main. Et puis surtout, il y serait au calme pour se reposer, espérant faire passer son début de migraine.

Il pouvait aussi retourner aux côtés de Hux mais il craignait de le déranger lors d’une situation critique. Si un soulèvement avait lieu à bord de l’Exterminateur, Kylo ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose si ce n’était prêter son bras à Hux en cas d’assaut. Et cela ne devait pas encore être à l’ordre du jour.

Il tourna sur lui-même une fois de plus, se demandant quel chemin prendre. Il sentit alors la petite présence de Mitaka qui s’approchait d’un pas rapide. Le jeune lieutenant arrivait de la salle de commandement et n’avait plus la superbe du début de journée. Son visage portait les premières traces de fatigue et son uniforme avait même des débuts de plis. Mais ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccablement lissés et sa silhouette toujours aussi droite en ce que Kylo jugeait être une bien mauvaise imitation de Hux.

Il s’approcha de Kylo d’un pas circonspect, ne parvenant pas à cacher l’inquiétude que ce dernier faisait toujours naître en lui. Mais Kylo devait bien lui reconnaître qu’au moins il essayait et sa voix tremblait à peine lorsqu’il prit la parole.

_ Seigneur Ren, le Général vous attend dans la salle de commandement.

Kylo serra les dents pour se retenir de demander si tout allait bien. Si Hux le faisait chercher, c’était qu’il avait besoin de lui, donc qu’il allait mettre en place un assaut potentiel. Mais Kylo n’allait certainement pas s’abaisser à divulguer son inquiétude à Mitaka. Ca aurait été aussi humiliant que de redevenir Ben sur D’Qar.

Alors, il ignora le lieutenant et prit la direction de la salle de commandement. Malgré chacun de ses pas qui accentuait la douleur dans son cerveau, il s’amusa de deviner Mitaka qui trottinait derrière lui, tentant de ne pas se laisser distancer par les longues jambes de Kylo.

Il pénétra sans ralentir dans la pièce, se délectant de la surprise du personnel qui, contrairement à celui du Finalizer et de Starkiller, n’était pas habitué à ses entrées dramatiques, tout en bruit de bottes et vol de tissu noir. La plupart se figèrent devant leur moniteur, les yeux écarquillés comme si l’homme qui avait sondé leurs esprits peu auparavant revenait pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Mais au moins, Kylo ne décela aucune réelle hostilité dans leurs esprits.

Ceux qui se trouvaient sur le pont en cet instant avaient été soigneusement sélectionnés par Hux pour tenir le vaisseau en ces premières heures critiques. Il s’agissait des soldats que Kylo avait repérés pour lui et pour l’instant, chacun occupait son poste d’une manière admirable. Même Thanisson était là, allant et venant d’un homme à l’autre pour vérifier les différentes informations que s’échangeaient les principaux croiseurs du Premier Ordre.

Hux releva la tête vers son amant et glissa son datapad sous son bras. Kylo le trouva livide de fatigue mais il ne devait pas avoir vraiment meilleure mine. Le Général donna de nouvelles instructions à Phasma qui se trouvait à ses côtés et s’avança pour rejoindre Kylo à mi-parcours, Thanisson juste derrière lui.

Kylo ne put s’empêcher de froncer le nez. Thanisson allait vraiment être le nouveau Mitaka. Il songea vaguement qu’il pourrait peut-être les pousser à se battre l’un contre l’autre. Cela au moins ferait un peu de distraction et si ça pouvait se terminer de manière sanglante par la mort de l’un des deux, ça lui ferait un casse-pied de moins à tourner autour de Hux. C’était une idée qu’il allait vraiment devoir creuser quand il aurait un peu plus de temps et un cerveau un peu moins douloureux.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Hux en le rejoignant. Le fait de me revoir ?

_ Non ! Je…

Hux leva un sourcil et Kylo se retrouva à bafouiller. Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant que plus personne ne fasse attention à eux mais Thanisson était là, sans doute à espionner leur conversation. Il prit une grande inspiration, le temps de se convaincre qu’il n’était plus Ben mais Kylo Ren et que tous dans le Premier Ordre le craignaient, comme l’avait confirmé le manège de ces dernières heures. Cela l’aida à se calmer et il se redressa, bombant le torse et dominant de toute sa taille non seulement Hux et Thanisson mais aussi Mitaka, qui venait juste d’enfin le rattraper.

_ Oui je suis ravi de te revoir mais non ce n’était pas ce qui me faisait sourire, finit-il par répondre de ce qu’il espérait être sa voix la plus assurée.

Soudain, son vocodeur et son masque lui manquaient. Il savait que Hux ne le jugerait pas mais les autres… Perdre la crédibilité qu’il avait gagnée ces derniers mois ne cessait jamais de lui nouer les entrailles.

_ Alors qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire ? insista Hux dont l’œil brillait.

Kylo détestait le voir s’amuser de ses hésitations à travers lesquelles Hux retrouvait le Ben qu’il avait rencontré sur D’Qar.

_ Je te raconterai tout à l’heure, temporisa Kylo.

Il doutait que le Général approuve son idée d’un combat de lieutenants mais il espérait qu’avec tout ce qu’il avait en tête, son amant oublierait de l’interroger à ce sujet plus tard.

Hux observa un instant le bas de son visage, la seule chose qu’il pouvait voir de lui, mais il finit par opiner.

_ Lieutenant ? fit-il à l’encontre de Thanisson.

Ce dernier salua et ouvrit la marche.

_ Lieutenant Mitaka, poursuivit Hux lorsqu’ils se croisèrent. Je vous laisse aux bons soins du Capitaine Phasma. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire et surtout, prévenez-moi si quoi que ce soit d’inattendu se passe.

Mitaka approuva et Hux s’engouffra hors de la salle à la suite de Thanisson. Aussitôt, un petit groupe de Stormtroopers les entoura pour les protéger et Kylo n’eut d’autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, espérant que Hux n’allait pas le confronter à une nouvelle séance de lecture d’esprits.

 

« *** »

 

Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant les quelques minutes que dura leur marche. Le personnel que Hux avait choisi lui-même était déjà en poste, les autres avaient rejoint leurs quartiers avant leur prochain shift. Tout était calme et dans les couloirs qu’ils suivaient, il n’y avait aucune trace des affrontements qui avaient marqué les alentours de la salle de commandement.

Nul n’avait pris le temps d’expliquer à Kylo où ils allaient et pourquoi, mais Hux semblait serein et à priori ils n’étaient pas en train de préparer un assaut contre l’Exterminateur. La situation avait dû être réglée.

Dans un premier temps, Kylo songea qu’ils faisaient juste un tour du vaisseau, Hux souhaitant découvrir plus en détail leur nouvelle acquisition. Mais leur allure rapide et le manque d’explications de la part de Thanisson mit vite fin à cette théorie et Kylo se contenta de suivre, les épaules voutées et la tête toujours aussi douloureuse.

Thanisson leur avait ensuite fait prendre un large monte-charge qui les avait menés aux quartiers des officiers et une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte face à laquelle Hux fronça le nez.

_ Voilà, Général, annonça Thanisson. Ce sont les quartiers du Commandant Picket. Ou plutôt c’était. Ils sont à vous pour le moment et comme vous l’avez demandé, les draps ont été changés et vos effets personnels ont été transportés depuis votre navette. Les codes ont aussi été modifiés selon vos souhaits.

_ Merci lieutenant, fit Hux avant de le saluer d’un signe de tête. J’apprécie la rapidité et la justesse d’exécution. Vous pouvez rejoindre le pont où votre expérience sera, je pense, la bienvenue auprès de notre nouvelle équipe dirigeante.

Le visage de Thanisson s’illumina, faisant rouler des yeux Kylo. Il espérait vraiment que Hux allait le laisser sur le Combattant celui-là ! En à peine quelques heures, il avait réussi à l’exaspérer autant que Mitaka en quelques jours. Puis le lieutenant claqua des talons et reprit le chemin de l’ascenseur. Kylo hésita un instant à utiliser la Force pour le faire trébucher mais il se sentait trop las, même pour cela.

Hux donna quelques instructions rapides aux Stormtroopers qu’il chargea de garder l’entrée puis il pianota sur le petit panneau de contrôle de la porte. Les deux larges pans s’ouvrirent en silence, laissant apparaître une vaste pièce lourdement décorée.

Le dégoût de Hux se fit plus évident encore sur son visage lorsqu’il y pénétra. Si Kylo avait appris une chose sur Hux lors de ces derniers mois passés en sa compagnie, c’était qu’il détestait le tape-à-l’œil. Bien sûr, il faisait attention de soigner le décorum pour ses apparitions publiques et tout ce qui nécessitait de représenter le Premier Ordre. Mais dans son quotidien, c’était un homme pragmatique qui privilégiait le fond à la forme. Ses propres bureaux, sur Starkiller et à bord du Finalizer, ne portaient aucun effet personnel, à l’instar de son uniforme dont la poitrine n’était pas barrée des insignes derrière lesquelles se pavanaient certains officiers supérieurs. L’efficacité avant tout et dans le cadre de son travail, Hux se contentait d’un mobilier simple et fonctionnel. Un bureau, une chaise, un moniteur, un datapad et quelques fauteuils pour accueillir d’éventuels visiteurs.

Les quartiers qu’il partageait avec Kylo affichaient la même sobriété. Un coin travail, un lit, une armoire et une salle d’eau. Pas d’énormes toiles aux murs comme chez Picket, ni de large bureau en bois précieux, de cabinet à alcool ou d’un espace salon. Hux paraissait même personnellement offensé par l’épaisse moquette qu’ils foulaient à chaque pas, étouffant le son de leurs talons. En fait, le seul privilège que Hux s’autorisait, c’était de prendre des douches à base d’eau à bord du Finalizer plutôt que d’utiliser la fonction sonique, habitude qui lui était venue, avait-il avoué à Kylo, après son séjour à la Résistance où se laver avait été pour lui un luxe. Pour le reste, il faisait passer l’Ordre avant son bien être personnel.

Hux fit quelques pas, le visage livide et la lèvre retroussée dans le dédain le plus absolu. Cette pièce en elle-même était plus grande que l’espace que Hux et Kylo occupaient à deux que ce soit sur le Finalizer ou Starkiller. La seule chose qui parut trouver grâce à ses yeux était une large carte de la Galaxie qui prenait presque toute la totalité d’un mur sur leur gauche. Pour le reste, Kylo supposait que cela finirait dans le compacteur à ordures, en compagnie du corps de leur propriétaire.

_ Que faisons-nous là ? demanda-t-il finalement en évitant de trop regarder le sofa sur lequel son corps lui intimait de s’allonger.

Il semblait si moelleux qu’il aurait pu absorber son mal de crâne, Kylo en était certain.

Hux s’arracha à la contemplation de la carte et s’avança vers lui. Des deux mains, il attrapa les bords de sa large capuche et la fit glisser sur sa chevelure. Kylo s’attendait presque à ce qu’il l’embrasse mais Hux resta immobile, à observer ses traits comme s’il cherchait à jauger son niveau de fatigue.

_ La révolte sur l’Exterminateur a été matée, expliqua-t-il, mais cela a retardé leur arrivée. Ils ne seront pas là avant plusieurs heures et sur les autres croiseurs, les choses se déroulent pour le moment comme nous l’avions prévu ou presque. Donc, il n’y a rien que nous puissions faire si ce n’est laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

Il se détacha de Kylo et fit quelques pas vers la baie en transparacier par laquelle on pouvait voir l’impressionnante silhouette de Starkiller en contrebas et le Finalizer qui voguait paisiblement sur le côté.

_ Te connaissant, répondit Kylo qui hésitait entre le suivre, trouver de quoi s’assoir ou même carrément s’accroupir au sol jusqu’à ce que Hux lui dise ce qu’il attendait de lui, j’aurais cru que tu voudrais suivre jusqu’au bout le déroulement des opérations.

Il entendit Hux émettre un pouffement étouffé, de ceux qu’il ne produisait que lorsqu’il était si fatigué que sa maîtrise de lui-même n’était plus aussi précise qu’habituellement.

_ C’est ce que je voulais faire, bien évidemment. Mais Phasma et Mitaka m’ont assuré qu’ils s’occupaient de tout et que je serai plus efficace après un peu de sommeil. Et ils n’ont pas tort. Les dernières heures ont tout de même été très riches en évènements pour nous tous.

_ Et eux, Mitaka et Phasma, pointa Kylo, ils n’ont pas besoin de dormir ?

_ Ils vont s’arranger pour faire des tours de garde. J’ai pleinement confiance en eux. Et évidemment, au moindre changement, ils me tiendront au courant.

Kylo opina, toujours planté, indécis, au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux lorgnèrent une fois de plus le sofa. S’il parvenait à convaincre Hux de le rejoindre…

_ Tu sais comment j’imaginais le soir de la mort de Snoke ? le coupa alors ce dernier avant même que Kylo n’ait pu qu’esquisser un pas.

_ Comment ? demanda-t-il.

Hux se tourna vers lui, le dos collé au transparacier. Il souriait à présent franchement.

_ Avec beaucoup de nourriture et une partie de jambes en l’air qui durerait la nuit entière. C’était ça mon fantasme.

_ Et en réalité ?

Hux se gratta la tête, brisant la parfaite symétrie de sa chevelure.

_ En réalité, je vais me trouver une barre protéinée, prendre une douche rapide et dormir la moindre minute possible, admit-il. Beaucoup moins glamour que ce que j’avais en tête.

Il fit quelques pas vers Kylo et posa une main sur son torse.

_ Et je suppose que pour toi aussi la journée a été longue. Je t’ai demandé beaucoup.

_ C’était plus long et pénible que difficile, admit Kylo. Mais nécessaire.

_ Mais nécessaire, confirma Hux.

Il se pencha vers lui et piqua ses lèvres d’un baiser.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il contre la bouche de Kylo, d’avoir épluché des centaines d’esprits pour moi.

_ Merci à toi, d’avoir fait sauter une planète entière juste pour me libérer de Snoke. Ce que j’ai pu faire tout à l’heure était bénin face à ce que tu as mis en place.

Hux se recula et haussa les épaules.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule. Sans toi, je ne serais arrivé à rien et ce coup d’état aurait été un parfait échec. Nous sommes complémentaires, c’était là tout l’intérêt de la chose.

_ La plupart des hommes du Combattant t’auraient de toute façon suivi, reprit Kylo. J’en suis persuadé. J’ai vu le respect que tu inspires à la plupart d’entre eux.

Hux pouffa de nouveau en fourrageant dans une mallette laissée à son intention sur le bureau de Picket. De là où il était, Kylo pouvait voir des affaires de toilette, un uniforme propre et quelques bricoles qu’il supposait être des sous-vêtements ou des chaussettes.

_ Et bien tant mieux parce que je vais vraiment avoir besoin du plus de soutien possible dans les jours à venir. Tous les vaisseaux ne seront pas aussi faciles à reprendre que celui-ci et je suis persuadé que la Nouvelle République va vouloir mettre son nez dans tout ça à un moment ou à un autre.

_ Et ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

_ Qu’ils tremblent devant Starkiller ? Si, bien sûr ! Mais je préfère sécuriser ma position avant de leur lancer mon ultimatum.

_ Tu as pensé à tout, reprit Kylo alors que Hux sortait triomphalement une barre protéinée de sa mallette.

Il la jeta à Kylo qui l’attrapa au vol.

_ A tout non, admit Hux. On ne peut jamais penser à tout. Mais j’estime que j’ai dressé autant de scénarios qu’il est humainement possible de le faire.

Il trouva une autre barre dont il déchira l’emballage avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents, debout près du bureau de bois de Picket.

Kylo le regarda manger un instant, appréciant ce moment de calme après la cohue qu’était devenue sa vie depuis que le datapad de Hux les avait réveillés pour leur annoncer un attentat qui n’avait jamais existé. Entre Starkiller et le putsch de Hux, il n’avait pas eu un instant pour se poser et vraiment réfléchir à ce que ces évènements impliquaient. Lorsqu’ils avaient un moment seuls, Hux le noyait de détails mais Kylo avait encore du mal à assimiler ce que tout cela signifiait dans le grand ordre des choses. Le seul point dont il était certain était qu’il suivrait Hux jusqu’au bout, quel que soit l’endroit où cette folie les mènerait.

Hux grimaça en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa barre protéinée.

_ Beaucoup moins sympa quand même qu’un festin et une nuit à s’envoyer en l’air, grogna-t-il en jetant l’emballage dans une corbeille au sol.

Aussitôt, le papier fut aspiré, envoyé directement dans la zone de recyclage du navire.

_ On aura tout le temps pour ça quand tu auras conquis la Galaxie, fit Kylo avant de s’attaquer à son propre repas.

C’était sec et dur et franchement peu appétissant. Mais au moins, la barre allait lui remplir l’estomac et lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les prochaines heures.

_ J’espère qu’on aura le temps pour ça avant même qu’on ait conquis toute la Galaxie. Sans vouloir paraître négatif, ça ne va pas se faire aussi facilement que cela. D’après moi, la menace de Starkiller va faire plier la plupart des systèmes mais il y en aura toujours qui voudront résister au nom de leurs soi-disant idéaux ou je ne sais quelle ânerie.

Kylo ne put qu’opiner. Avoir grandi dans la Résistance lui confirmait que toujours il y aurait des peuples pour se dresser contre la menace d’un nouvel empire.

Il sentit alors le regard de Hux posé sur lui et leva les yeux vers son amant. Ce dernier l’observait, la tête penchée et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Des mèches entières à présent s’échappaient de son casque de gel pour reposer sur son front et Kylo se retint à peine de lever la main pour les caresser. Ce n’était pas le moment, ni pour Hux qui était épuisé par ce qu’il avait accompli ces dernières heures, ni pour lui dont la migraine persistait.

_ Qu’ont-ils pensé de toi ? demanda soudain le Général.

La question prit Kylo de cours et il balbutia son trouble, la bouche encore pâteuse d’un morceau qu’il ne parvenait pas à avaler.

Hux saisit dans sa valise une bouteille d’eau qu’il lui tendit. Kylo but goulument et s’essuya la bouche sur sa manche.

_ Qui ? Quoi ? marmonna-t-il lorsqu’il fut enfin en état.

_ Les soldats. Les officiers. Tu m’as dit que tu avais vu leur respect pour moi, principalement. Mais de toi, que pensaient-ils ? Tu as forcément vu quelque chose.

Kylo haussa les épaules.

_ De la peur, principalement. Du respect aussi. Certains me voient comme le nouveau Vader.

Hux eut un sourire tendre pour lui.

_ Et ça te fait plaisir ?

Kylo voulut croiser les bras avant de se souvenir qu’il avait toujours sa barre protéinée à la main. Alors, il resta les membres ballants, se sentant mal à l’aise dans cette position avec son corps trop grand et un peu gauche. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris place sur le sofa, même s’il savait que Hux serait bien le dernier à juger durement son embarras.

_ Ca me fait plaisir qu’ils me craignent, admit-il. Dans la Résistance, pas mal de monde avait peur de moi, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Sans aucune raison en fait. Ici, ils connaissent ma puissance et… C’est réconfortant, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

_ Tu es l’homme le plus puissant de cette Galaxie, lui assura Hux. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire. Surtout pas ces imbéciles de la Résistance.

Hux cracha littéralement le dernier mot. La rage qu’il ressentait encore vis-à-vis de ceux qui n’avaient jamais compris Kylo réchauffait le cœur de ce dernier.

_ Ca n’a pas empêché Rey de me faire ça, pointa-t-il tout de même en désignant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage.

Hux se pencha vers lui et la caressa du bout des doigts. C’était un geste qu’il faisait de temps à autre. Kylo n’avait pas craint longtemps que Hux le rejette à cause de l’état de son visage. Jamais le Général n’avait paru gêné ou dégoûté par sa marque. Au contraire, à l’instar de Kylo, elle représentait pour lui ce qu’ils avaient dû affronter pour être ensemble. Une preuve tangible des sacrifices qu’ils étaient prêts à faire l’un pour l’autre.

_ Rey t’a eu dans un moment de faiblesse, lui assura Hux. Ca n’arrivera plus. Si jamais elle ou un des siens tente de se mettre sur notre route, je peux t’assurer que cette fois, elle ne s’en tirera pas à si bon compte.

Kylo hocha la tête mais il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction si un jour il devait affronter à nouveau Rey. Ou pire, son oncle. Kylo avait été incapable de tuer les simples grouillots de Snoke alors s’en prendre de nouveau à ceux qui avaient été à ses côtés depuis l’enfance…

Il secoua la tête, ne désirant pas songer à cela maintenant. La journée avait été bien assez pénible et son cerveau pulsait toujours sous sa boîte crânienne.

_ A titre personnel, je suis plutôt satisfait qu’ils te craignent. Les soldats, précisa Hux face à l’expression confuse de Kylo. Tu es quelqu’un qui mérite d’être craint et puis ça ne pourra que renforcer notre pouvoir sur eux.

_ Certains se demandaient pourquoi quelqu’un avec mes aptitudes t’avait suivi toi.

Un rictus releva un coin de la bouche de Hux.

_ Ils ne sont pas au courant ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ils ne sont pas au courant, répéta Kylo.

Hux eut un aboiement rauque qui pouvait s’apparenter à un rire avorté.

_ Ca ne va pas durer longtemps, commenta-t-il. Les soldats sont de vraies pipelettes. La rumeur que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble dans les quartiers de Picket ne va pas tarder à se répandre.

_ Ca pourrait être pour ta protection, lui fit remarquer Kylo.

_ Ca pourrait être pour ma protection en effet, confirma Hux.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la chevelure de Kylo avant de retomber le long de son corps.

_ Je te laisse finir de manger, annonça-t-il alors en s’éloignant en direction d’une porte au fond de la pièce. Il y a d’autres barres dans ma mallette si tu as encore faim. Je vais me doucher et dormir. Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prêt.

Kylo le regarda disparaître avant de s’appuyer contre le bureau de Picket. Le sofa lui faisait toujours de l’œil mais il savait que s’il s’y plongeait, il n’en sortirait plus. Alors il resta là, longuement, à mâcher sa nourriture en observant Starkiller par le transparacier.

Quand Hux lui avait parlé de l’arme, Ben n’avait pas trop su comment prendre la nouvelle. Entre la panique d’être séparé de Hux par les machinations de sa mère et ses doutes quant aux sentiments de celui-ci, il s’était juste imaginé une Etoile de la Mort version géante. C’était un peu ce qu’était Starkiller dans les faits, mais la planète au cœur arraché était étonnamment belle dans la lumière de l’espace qui faisait ressortir le blanc de ses montagnes immaculées à côté du mécanisme d’acier installé par le Premier Ordre.

C’était effectivement, comme l’avait clamé Hux, une arme comme la Galaxie n’en avait jamais connu auparavant. Et si elle n’avait détruit là que la planète de Snoke, Kylo savait qu’elle pouvait annihiler des systèmes entiers. Et que Hux n’hésiterait pas à l’utiliser de nouveau pour mener ses plans jusqu’au bout. Kylo pouvait presque se les imaginer, les clameurs de la foule s’agenouillant face à son amant et lui.

Cela le fit sourire. Il n’avait pas envie ce soir de réfléchir aux implications d’une telle arme. Ni à ce qu’ils allaient devoir faire l’un et l’autre pour que le rêve de Hux devienne réalité. Kylo voulait juste se dire qu’il serait là, à soutenir Hux, quoi qu’il lui demande.

Il jeta négligemment l’emballage de sa barre protéinée dans la corbeille. Lorsqu’il vit que celui-ci allait manquer son but, il utilisa la Force pour le ramener jusqu’à l’intérieur du récipient qui l’avala prestement. Luke l’aurait repris pour sa paresse et son utilisation irréfléchie de ses pouvoirs. Mais Luke n’avait plus rien à lui dire. Personne n’avait plus rien à lui dire. Et ce sentiment de liberté était si grisant qu’il en oubliait presque ses remords.

Il se redressa et referma de la main la mallette de Hux. Il ne mangerait rien de plus ce soir.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la chambre, le Général s’y trouvait, frottant d’une serviette son corps nu encore humide. Ses cheveux pointaient en tout sens comme s’il venait juste de les sécher. Kylo avisa l’uniforme, soigneusement plié sur une commode, et le grand lit, bien plus large que celui qu’ils partageaient habituellement.

_ Penser aux crédits qui ont été dépensés pour cette monstruosité me rend presque malade, commenta Hux en accrochant la serviette au dossier d’une chaise.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se glisser entre les draps fraîchement passés avec un soupir de contentement.

_ On aurait pu me faire au moins vingt matelas sur D’Qar avec ce machin, ajouta-t-il en s’enroulant le mieux possible.

Près de sa tête, sur une table de nuit richement décorée, était posé son datapad, sans doute programmé pour le réveiller à la moindre nouvelle importante.

_ J’ai prévu des affaires de toilette pour toi, ajouta-t-il d’une voix déjà pâteuse. A côté des miennes.

Kylo répondit laconiquement et se rendit dans la salle d’eau attenante. L’air était encore embué de la douche de Hux. Kylo jeta ses affaires au sol d’une manière qu’il savait que Hux détestait. Mais il n’avait plus la force de tout mettre en ordre. Et puis après tout, il y avait des droïdes pour cela.

Il avait compté prendre une longue douche en espérant que le jet brûlant aiderait à faire passer sa migraine. L’eau qu’il avait bue avait un peu aidé mais il savait que seul du repos en viendrait complètement à bout. Mais à cet instant, son regard tomba sur les deux brosses à dents posées côte à côte près de l’évier éclatant de blancheur. Une vision à laquelle il était habitué. Mais qui soudain lui rappela qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être seul.

Alors, il prit une douche rapide, se sécha plus vite encore et retourna dans la chambre où subsistait simplement la lumière d’une veilleuse.

Ignorant la place dont ils disposaient cette nuit-là et dans laquelle il aurait pu confortablement étaler son grand corps, il alla se blottir tout contre Hux. Ce dernier le laissa enserrer sa taille et Kylo embrassa son épaule qui dépassait d’un drap aussi clair que sa peau.

La seule chose qui lui répondit fut un ronflement sonore et malgré son mal de crâne et le stress des évènements du jour, Kylo s’endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 

« *** »

 

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, ce fut la sonnerie du datapad de Hux qui réveilla Kylo. Au moins n’était-il pas en train de rêver de son père. Il sentit le matelas étonnamment moelleux bouger et se demanda depuis quand Hux et lui dormaient dans un tel luxe. Puis, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Pendant la nuit, son amant avait échappé à son emprise et il se trouvait à présent à moitié hors des draps, à consulter ses messages et autres rapports.

_ Du nouveau ? grogna Kylo en se frottant les paupières.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été aussi bien installé et il n’avait aucune envie de bouger. Le matelas de Hux n’était pas inconfortable mais il n’atteignait certainement pas ce niveau d’indécence. Quant à son séjour chez Snoke, Kylo s’était retrouvé à dormir à même la pierre dans la pièce que le Leader Suprême lui avait assigné. Pierre qui à l’instar de tout le reste n’était désormais plus que de la poussière flottant au gré de l’espace.

L’idée que le Leader Suprême n’était plus lui fit brièvement tourner la tête mais il réalisa avec soulagement que sa migraine avait disparu. Il était prêt pour… Quoi que la journée lui réserve, il supposait que ça ne serait de toute façon pas aussi éprouvant que ce qu’ils avaient vécu la veille. Kylo se demandait même comment autant d’évènements avaient pu se dérouler en aussi peu de temps. Il lui semblait encore se trouver au moment où il avait commencé à préparer ses affaires pour rejoindre Snoke et sa citadelle, selon les ordres de celui-ci.

_ Hux ? appela-t-il en posant une main sur le dos nu du Général.

_ Je suis là, confirma ce dernier d’un ton qui laissait supposer qu’il était si concentré sur sa lecture qu’il ne répondrait pas à Kylo avant d’avoir terminé.

Alors, Kylo laissa sa tête retomber sur l’imposant oreiller qui avait été le sien toute la nuit et remonta le drap frais jusqu’au dessus de son nez. Il garda juste ses yeux à découvert, continuant de se repaître de la ligne parfaite du corps de Hux.

Ce dernier reposa alors son datapad et se tourna vers Kylo.

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester toute la matinée au lit alors qu’une nouvelle journée palpitante nous attend ? fit-il d’un ton si ambigu que Kylo ne savait pas s’il plaisantait ou pas.

_ Non, grogna-t-il. J’attendais juste que tu me donnes des nouvelles.

Hux sourit et sortit brusquement du lit, rabattant le drap avec tant d’enthousiasme qu’il découvrit en partie le corps de Kylo. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri outré. L’air froid de l’extérieur frôla sa peau et il dut résister à l’impulsion de s’emmitoufler plus soigneusement encore.

Au lieu de cela, il suivit Hux des yeux. Il aimait le voir vaquer à ses occupations du matin dans le plus simple appareil. Cela avait un côté étrangement apaisant, de savoir Hux si en confiance en sa présence qu’il s’offrait sans sourciller à son regard appréciateur.

_ L’Exterminateur ne va pas tarder à arriver à notre niveau, expliqua-t-il finalement en ouvrant la porte menant au bureau pour récupérer un uniforme propre dans sa mallette.

Il le déposa soigneusement sur la commode de la chambre, rangea celui de la veille et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

_ Je vais devoir à nouveau lire les esprits du personnel ? fit Kylo qui avait encore moins envie de bouger à cette idée.

Combattre, oui. Que tous s’agenouillent face à Hux et lui sans apporter la moindre résistance, c’était encore mieux. Mais devoir sonder un à un les cerveaux apeurés des officiers supérieurs était une perspective aussi pénible qu’interminable. Il se demanda combien de croiseurs encore comptait la flotte du Premier Ordre et s’ils allaient devoir répéter cette procédure sur chaque vaisseau.

_ Il y a de fortes chances, confirma Hux. J’espère cependant que ceux-là seront plus coopératifs. Je n’ai pas envie de réitérer le cirque d’avec Picket.

Alors qu’il allait entrer dans la salle d’eau, Kylo se pencha en avant et lui attrapa le bras. Hux regarda la large main qui enserrait son poignet aussi frêle que pâle.

_ Tu vas le faire à chaque fois ? demanda Kylo.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

_ Faire quoi à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant chercher à se libérer.

Kylo était aussi têtu que son amant et il ne le relâcherait que lorsqu’il serait satisfait. Il ne servait donc à rien de la part de Hux de se débattre, il n’avait de toute façon aucune chance.

_ Tu sais très bien ce dont je parle, pointa Kylo.

_ Tuer le commandant ? hasarda Hux. Je ne le ferai que s’ils se rebellent.

Kylo soutint son regard clair mais il eut l’impression que les joues de Hux se coloraient.

_ Qu’il se rebelle ne t’a pas surpris ni posé problème. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il m’a traité de monstre de foire que tu as sorti ton blaster.

Hux haussa les épaules mais ne réfuta pas.

_ Comme tu as tué Snoke parce que tu n’appréciais pas la façon dont il me traitait.

Le Général posa un genou sur le matelas et se pencha vers Kylo.

_ Oui, je le ferai à chaque fois. Bien sûr que je le ferai à chaque fois, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant. Tous ceux qui se permettront de s’en prendre à toi, je les éliminerai.

Son ton était si déterminé que la peau de Kylo se couvrit de chair de poule. Il tira sur le bras de Hux pour l’amener contre lui et prendre possession de sa bouche, malgré leurs haleines chargées de la nuit. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Le Général répondit au baiser avec ardeur, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de Kylo.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle et les cuisses de Hux enserraient celles de Kylo, leurs corps dénudés juste séparés par le drap.

_ On nous attend sur le pont, rappela Hux en repoussant Kylo sans vraie détermination.

Ce dernier le laissa faire, sachant qu’il n’aurait pas été raisonnable de céder à leurs envies en cet instant.

_ Mais je n’oublie pas ce que tu m’as promis dans la navette, lui rappela Kylo.

Hux sourit en descendant de nouveau du lit et en posant la main sur le panneau de contrôle de la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Quoi ? Les choses que je te ferai quand tout ceci sera réglé ? demanda-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

_ Crois-moi, je n’oublie pas non plus, ajouta-t-il avant de se glisser dans la pièce adjacente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kylo entendit l’eau de la douche couler et pressé par sa vessie pleine, il se décida à bouger.

 

« *** »

 

A leur arrivée sur le pont, Mitaka était là pour les accueillir. Le petit lieutenant avait dû prendre quelques heures de sommeil car il avait déjà meilleure mine que la veille au soir. Il n’y avait en revanche pas la moindre trace de Phasma ou de Thanisson. D’ailleurs, de ce que Kylo pouvait voir, la plus grande partie du personnel en poste avait été changé.

Tous se levèrent à l’entrée de Hux et Mitaka s’avança vers eux d’un pas décidé.

_ Général, Seigneur Ren, soyez les bienvenus. Je suppose que vous avez reçu les rapports de la nuit ?

Hux opina. Tout comme Mitaka, il était impeccablement coiffé et rasé, et son uniforme n’avait pas le moindre faux pli. Kylo se sentait un peu en retrait avec son unique tenue qui commençait à s’élimer. Il se retint de rabattre sa capuche plus bas encore sur son visage.

_ Bien sûr lieutenant. D’après le dernier en date, trois autres croiseurs nous ont prêté serment ?

Le datapad de Hux avait sonné lorsque lui, Kylo et leur escorte de Stormtroopers s’étaient trouvés dans le monte-charge. Hux n’avait pas eu le temps d’expliquer à Kylo ce dont il était question mais son attitude s’était légèrement détendue. Enfin pour autant que Hux puisse être détendu lorsqu’il était en service. Kylo comprenait à présent les raisons de sa satisfaction. Trois croiseurs de plus et sans avoir à combattre, c’était une excellente nouvelle. Et qui pousserait sûrement d’autres haut-gradés à rejoindre le mouvement.

_ C’est bien cela Général. Les commandants Kwark, Brugt et le général Lamtol se sont ralliés à notre cause et nous ont assuré de leur soutien et de nos objectifs communs. Je vous ai programmé des entretiens avec chacun d’entre eux en fin de journée.

_ Excellent. Cela devrait nous donner le temps de régler la situation à bord de l’Exterminateur. Enfin, le Tarkin. Lieutenant, vous avez pris note du fait que je voulais rebaptiser le croiseur, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Général. Le changement de nom sera effectif au moment où vous aurez désigné le nouveau commandant du vaisseau. D’après nos informations, le commandant Tuk qui dirigeait l’Exterminateur a été tué dans l’assaut que ses hommes ont mené pour le libérer. Et ces derniers ont été placés en cellule pour étouffer une éventuelle rébellion.

_ Je suis au courant lieutenant. J’ai moi-même mis en place cette procédure lorsque les Troopers à bord ont demandé mon soutien.

La mine déconfite de Mitaka fit sourire Kylo. Le jeune homme bafouilla un instant et pâlit, signe qu’il n’était pas aussi en forme que l’avait laissé supposer son allure globale.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr Général. J’étais également présent mais… euh…

Il prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings avant de continuer d’une voix plus sure.

_ L’Exterminateur est en vu de nos radars. Le capitaine Phasma et ses troupes vous attendent dans le hangar 14 pour vous escorter à bord dès qu’ils seront à notre portée. Les officiers rescapés et non hostiles ont été placés en surveillance pour que vous et le Seigneur Ren puissiez les interroger.

_ Parfait, répondit Hux en faisant quelques pas sur la passerelle pour observer le personnel au travail.

Kylo pouvait sentir les soldats qui se crispaient à l’approche du Général mais pas un seul ne semblait menaçant. Ils paraissaient au contraire avides de montrer leur savoir-faire et leur bonne volonté.

_ Vous vous joindrez à nous lieutenant, ajouta Hux en se tournant vers Mitaka.

_ Oui Général.

Hux avait déjà avoué à Kylo que les compétences de Mitaka auraient déjà dû le mener plus loin qu’il ne l’était, peut-être même en charge d’une section ou d’un petit vaisseau. Mais le Général ne voulait pas laisser échapper une perle comme lui, qui était compétant, dévoué et même reconnaissant pour le travail que Hux lui donnait. Et tant que Mitaka resterait un parfait secrétaire, Hux comptait bien le traîner partout avec lui au grand désarroi de Kylo.

_ Faites venir Unamo depuis le Finalizer, continua le Général. Elle sera en charge du Combattant pour le moment. Faites lui adjoindre Thanisson comme second, qu’il lui présente le vaisseau et le personnel.

_ Je m’en charge immédiatement, monsieur, confirma Mitaka en pianotant frénétiquement sur son propre datapad.

Hux s’approcha des grandes baies de transparacier donnant sur Starkiller, Kylo sur ses talons. Celui-ci avait l’impression en cet instant d’être un bagage que Hux ne faisait que traîner avec lui. Il savait que sa silhouette sombre qui suivait le Général comme une ombre ajoutait à l’impact que leur duo produisait sur l’équipage du Combattant. Mais ce n’était tout de même pas un rôle très gratifiant et Kylo, malgré ses appréhensions à entrer encore dans des centaines de cerveaux, avait presque hâte d’arriver à bord du nouveau croiseur. Au moins pour avoir l’impression de servir à quelque chose.

Il sentit alors une énorme énergie autour d’eux et l’Exterminateur se matérialisa sous leurs yeux. De l’extérieur, Kylo ne remarqua aucune trace des combats qui avaient agité le vaisseau la veille et qui avaient été apparemment longs et sanglants.

_ Bien, je suppose que nous devrions y aller, commenta Hux d’un ton parfaitement neutre.

Kylo, lui, décelait une vibration, une excitation soigneusement contenue dans la voix de son amant. Hux avait hâte d’être à bord, hâte de prendre le pouvoir, hâte d’accroitre sa flotte.

_ Général, intervint Mitaka derrière eux, Unamo se mettra en route dans quelques instants. Et Thanisson se rend déjà au hangar 16 pour l’accueillir. J’ai également reçu une communication du Capitaine Phasma qui nous indique que votre navette est opérationnelle et votre escorte en place. Nous pourrons partir quand vous le désirerez.

_ Nous allions justement nous mettre en route, lieutenant, répondit Hux en remontant la passerelle avec de longues enjambées qui laissèrent Mitaka un peu à la traîne.

Il pressa le pas pour les rattraper, son datapad toujours fermement pressé contre sa poitrine. Kylo percevait désormais une vague de stress et quand Mitaka reprit la parole, il crut qu’il allait encore faire une grande déclaration de soutien à Hux. Mais ses propos furent tout autres.

_ Monsieur, commença-t-il avec dans la voix le même tremblement que lorsqu’il était seul en compagnie de Kylo. Nous avons également reçu un message de la Nouvelle République qui nous somme de les informer de ce qu’il se passe dans notre  zone.

Hux stoppa brusquement et arracha le datapad des mains de Mitaka. Il parcourut le message des yeux et grogna.

_ Un problème ? demanda Kylo.

Rien que l’évocation de la Nouvelle République, dont la plupart des sénateurs travaillaient en collaboration étroite avec sa mère, avait fait monter un goût de bile dans sa bouche.

_ Non pas vraiment, admit Hux. Je savais qu’ils allaient venir fourrer leur nez dans nos affaires. Après, je n’apprécie pas qu’ils nous somment de quoi que ce soit. Lieutenant ?

Il rendit son datapad à Mitaka qui se redressa si brusquement que sa colonne en claqua.

_ Oui Général ?

_ Faites circuler des images du tir de Starkiller sur le holonet, qu’ils commencent à trembler dans leurs bottes. Lorsque notre main mise sur les troupes du Premier Ordre sera assurée, nous les sommerons à notre tour de nous jurer fidélité s’ils ne désirent pas subir le même sort que Snoke.

Avec sa promptitude habituelle, Mitaka relaya les ordres de Hux alors même qu’ils marchaient à bonne allure vers le hangar 14. Tout le personnel qu’ils croisaient, depuis les officiers jusqu’aux techniciens, sans oublier les Stormtroopers, les saluaient sur leur passage. En l’espace de quelques heures, ils paraissaient avoir tous intégré qui dirigeait à présent leur organisation.

Kylo laissa cependant son esprit en alerte à la recherche du moindre signe d’hostilité. Hux avait beau avoir une garde rapprochée, il préférait ne courir aucun risque et être celui qui sauverait son amant en cas d’attaque. A sa manière, il était aussi possessif que Hux l’était de lui.

Quand ils rejoignirent la navette de celui-ci, Phasma était déjà là, elle-même aussi impeccable que si les évènements de la veille n’avaient été qu’une promenade de santé.

_ Général, intervint-elle, nos troupes à bord de l’Exterminateur sont prêtes à vous recevoir.

Alors qu’ils allaient monter la rampe, Mitaka leur annonça qu’Unamo prendrait son nouveau poste dans les minutes à venir et Hux opina d’un air satisfait. Puis ils embarquèrent et la navette décolla.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo avait retiré sa capuche à présent qu’ils se trouvaient dans l’intimité de la pièce réservée au Général. Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à atteindre l’Exterminateur et ils en avaient profité pour déjeuner rapidement. La mallette qui s’était trouvée sur le bureau de Picket trônait désormais sur celui de Hux. Kylo prit ça comme le signe que le Général ne comptait pas revenir à bord du Combattant à présent qu’il était dirigé par une proche collaboratrice. Il ne put s’empêcher de regretter la douceur du lit de Picket dans lequel il aurait bien passé une nuit de plus. Mais peut-être la chambre de Tuk serait-elle aussi douillette. Il n’avait jamais rencontré le commandant décédé de l’Exterminateur et n’avait pas la moindre idée d’à quoi ressembleraient ses quartiers si c’était là que Hux choisissait de passer la nuit.

_ Tu as suffisamment mangé ? fit ce dernier, assis à son bureau à consulter les rapports qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir.

Il croquait en même temps un petit biscuit qu’il avait sorti d’un tiroir sur le côté et qui satisfaisait son goût pour le sucre.

Kylo termina la poire qu’il avait choisie dans le compartiment à nourriture que Hux avait fait aménager à bord et se releva pour jeter le trognon. Il avait pris place sur la banquette pour ne pas déranger le travail de son amant mais s’ennuyait un peu, tout seul, à l’écart.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus l’épaule de Hux pour consulter son écran.

Il découvrit un échange rapide de messages entre Hux et Kwark, l’un des commandants qui lui avait prêté serment plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Kwark m’a contacté pour me dire qu’il avait reçu une sollicitation de la part du Général Fayden, qui dirige l’Invincible. Cette dernière exhortait les autres commandants à se dresser contre moi, à faire front pour se débarrasser de l’opportuniste que j’étais, enfin tu vois le genre.

Kylo sentit une vague de colère le submerger et une nouvelle moue marqua son visage. Sa main se crispa sur son sabre, même si à cette distance, il ne pouvait certainement rien faire pour régler la situation à la seule force de son arme.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il en se collant le nez au datapad pour étudier les traits de ce Général dissident.

C’était une femme qui n’était pas sans rappeler sa mère, dans le port de tête et la détermination du regard. Elle était juste plus âgée et portait courts ses cheveux poivre et sel.

_ Ce n’est pas une surprise pour moi, admit Hux, de rencontrer une telle adversité. J’ai chargé nos techniciens de bloquer toute communication allant ou venant de l’Invincible et Kwark est en route pour arrêter toute tentative d’alliance. Au moindre signe d’activité suspecte, il a pour ordre de tirer un coup de semonce sur l’Invincible. J’ai aussi ordonné à Lamtol de se rendre sur place, par simple mesure de sécurité, mais cela lui prendra encore plusieurs heures.

_ Tu serais prêt à détruire un croiseur ? s’étonna Kylo.

Hux s’étira et se releva, éteignant l’écran de son datapad. Tous deux avaient senti le ralentissement de la navette et les premières manœuvres d’atterrissage.

_ Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire mais si cela permet d’étouffer dans l’œuf la moindre contestation, c’est un sacrifice que j’estime nécessaire. Difficile mais nécessaire.

Kylo opina et remit soigneusement la capuche sur ses traits. Il reconnaissait bien là la nature de Hux. Toujours tacticien mais impitoyable. Il devait lui aussi se montrer à la hauteur des ambitions que le Général avait pour eux deux. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ils n’avaient plus le temps pour le moment de se préoccuper de l’Invincible. Ils devaient auparavant se faire les témoins des traces que les combats avaient laissées à bord de l’Exterminateur.

 

« *** »

 

Dès qu’ils débarquèrent dans le hangar, l’odeur de brûlé frappa Kylo. Avec son masque qui filtrait ce qu’il inspirait, il s’était déshabitué de ces fortes odeurs qui lui rappelaient désormais la nuit sur D’Qar où le Premier Ordre avait attaqué et où il avait défié soldats, chasseurs TIE et incendies pour ramener Hux sain et sauf jusqu’à la navette de sa mère.

On retrouvait ici la même âcreté dans l’atmosphère et cette sensation que l’air s’était épaissi de la violence des combats. Même ses yeux le piquèrent légèrement alors que le calme devait être revenu depuis des heures à bord.

Kylo ignorait si le même malaise avait frappé les autres. Si c’était le cas, nul ne le mentionna. Phasma et ses soldats étaient soigneusement dissimulés sous leurs casques que Kylo leur enviait presque. Quant à Hux, il était imperturbable et Mitaka tentait aussi bien que mal de calquer sa propre expression sur celle du Général.

Sans aucun commentaire, Phasma ouvrit la marche, les faisant pénétrer dans un couloir où toutes les lumières ou presque avaient sauté. Seules restaient quelques ampoules de sécurité plus ou moins chancelantes qui leur donnaient une vague indication de la route à suivre. Kylo regarda autour d’eux les murs brûlés ou éventrés, ainsi que les larges traînées au sol qui ne pouvaient venir que de corps qu’on avait déplacés. Il n’avait pas demandé à Hux le nombre de victimes à bord. Connaissant le goût de Hux pour la précision, il avait forcément cette information quelque part. Mais rien qu’à en juger par la quantité de sang séché qu’ils foulaient dans chaque nouvelle coursive, Kylo savait que les morts avaient été nombreux. Bientôt une odeur métallique surplomba celle des feux désormais éteints et il était presque impossible de déceler la véritable couleur du sol tant les taches à terre étaient étalées.

Kylo sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne. Il ne savait pas s’il venait de l’odeur, de la vision d’horreur qu’avaient été ces couloirs un peu plus tôt ou s’il était dû au mauvais pressentiment qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cerveau.

Dans le doute, il se rapprocha de Hux, sa main frôlant le manche de son sabre. Il ouvrit son esprit à la recherche du moindre signe de menace mais dans une atmosphère aussi troublée, tout ce qu’il percevait était la réverbération laissée par les morts dans la Force et les gémissements des vivants qui devaient se trouver quelque part dans le vaisseau.

Hux, lui, paraissait complètement oublieux des signes du massacre. Il gardait la tête haute, le menton droit et son pas suivait sans ciller celui de Phasma dont les Stormtroopers semblaient déjà connaître le chemin vers le pont. Mitaka, au moins était un peu palot mais il tentait de le cacher en prenant régulièrement des notes sur son datapad. Kylo se demanda ce qu’il y faisait. S’il lisait des rapports, traitait de nouveaux messages, ou alors se donnait juste une contenance pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité de ce qu’était leur nouvelle cause, une prise du pouvoir par la violence si nécessaire.

Le Premier Ordre n’avait jamais été connu pour sa patience ou son tact. Mais désormais c’était entre membres de la même organisation qu’ils s’étaient entretués et cela devait tout de même faire un choc au jeune lieutenant.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les entrailles du vaisseau, les ampoules survivantes se faisaient de plus en plus rares et la brigade de Stormtroopers dut bientôt allumer les lampes de leurs armes. Les faisceaux lumineux qui balayaient les murs étaient plus troublants pour Kylo encore que l’obscurité. Ici, il avait l’impression de voir surgir ombre après ombre, comme si une horde de créatures tapies dans les murs n’attendait que leur passage pour leur sauter dessus. C’était complètement absurde. Kylo était certain que s’il y avait eu quoi que ce soit, il l’aurait senti.

Il retint un long soupir. Cette marche n’en finissait pas. A part le Finalizer, Kylo n’était pas très familier des croiseurs mais ils lui paraissaient tous globalement conçus sur le même modèle. Et ils auraient dû atteindre depuis longtemps le poste de commandement.

Il s’approcha de nouveau de Hux qui ne sursauta même pas quand sa large silhouette se glissa contre lui.

_ Nous sommes perdus ? chuchota Kylo aussi discrètement que possible, ne voulant pas paraître inquiet malgré ses entrailles nouées et son estomac retourné.

Hux eut pour lui un sourire narquois.

_ Bien sûr que non. Nous avons juste fait un petit détour. D’après les informations qui m’ont été communiquées, les couloirs plus directs étaient trop abîmés par les combats pour que nous les empruntions. Ou trop… encombrés.

Kylo n’eut aucun mal à se figurer des passages si remplis de corps qu’il leur aurait fallu escalader pour passer. Il s’humecta les lèvres. Sa gorge était sèche des relents de fumée qu’ils croisaient encore ça et là.

_ Mais nous devrions bientôt arriver, poursuivit Hux en glissant brièvement ses doigts sur le bras de Kylo.

Mitaka poussa alors un cri derrière eux et Kylo sursauta. Il s’était laissé distraire par sa conversation avec Hux et soudain, ils n’étaient plus seuls dans le couloir. Un petit groupe d’officiers et de Stormtroopers pour la plupart démasqués venait de bondir d’une coursive adjacente, leur fonçant droit dessus.

_ Pour le commandant Tuk ! cria l’un d’entre eux.

_ POUR LE COMMANDANT TUK ! hurlèrent tous les autres.

Là seulement Kylo réalisa qu’il en arrivait même dans leur dos.

Les Stormtroopers levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent sur l’ennemi, plus nombreux et plus hargneux. Un des membres de l’escorte de Hux tomba à terre, se tenant la gorge avec un gargouillis sinistre. Phasma elle-même évita de justesse un tir en se jetant au sol, entraînant Hux avec elle pour le protéger. Le Général avait lui aussi sorti son blaster et tirait sur tout ce qui s’approchait trop d’eux. Mais il était évident qu’ils seraient bientôt submergés.

Kylo se retrouva le seul de leur groupe encore debout au milieu du couloir. Il avait soudain trop chaud et pourtant son corps ne cessait de trembler. Sa respiration était si forte qu’il l’entendait même à l’intérieur de son corps. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient du bruit assourdissant des tirs et ses yeux piquaient de la fumée des consoles en flammes. Une grenade qui détonna à quelques pas d’eux l’aveugla. Il aurait voulu hurler. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur le responsable de cette attaque. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Refusait de bouger. La dernière fois qu’il s’était trouvé en situation de combat réel, il avait été du côté de la Résistance. Puis il y avait eu son père, puis Rey. Les luttes contre les hommes de Snoke aussi, qui n’avaient pas eu l’authenticité d’une véritable attaque entre deux clans prêts à mourir.

_ REN ! hurla Hux qui rampait dans sa direction, le blaster toujours levé et Phasma toujours près de lui, repoussant les assaillants les plus proches de ses visées impitoyables.

Les hurlements de douleur se mêlèrent rapidement au son des blasters à mesure que des blessés tombaient à terre. Certains tirs frôlèrent Kylo qui offrait une cible facile, ainsi debout et immobile.

_ REN ! insista Hux.

Le son de sa voix s’était fait plus faible. Il avait été tout proche mais désormais, on le menait loin de Kylo.

Celui-ci parvint à tourner la tête. Sa nuque lui semblait faite de métal qu’il dut arracher pour y arriver. Il s’attendait presque à ce que son cou rompe sous l’effort qu’il produisait pour sortir de sa léthargie. Il avait serré les mâchoires si fort qu’il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche.

Seuls ses yeux étaient encore à peu près mobiles. Dans les brefs éclairs de luminosité des blasters, il pouvait voir Hux. Ce dernier était à genoux à terre et tentait de ramper vers Kylo. Il paraissait crier, probablement son nom, mais Kylo était à présent plongé dans un univers de silence. Phasma retenait Hux par un bras pour le guider à l’abri mais le Général se débattait. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait désormais sur le front et malgré les circonstances, Kylo sourit. Hux serait furieux quand il réaliserait que sa coupe soigneusement modelée était ruinée.

La plupart des Stormtroopers qui les accompagnaient gisaient au sol. Certains étaient morts. D’autres s’étaient roulés en boule. L’un d’eux était couché sur le dos et secoué de spasmes. Dans sa nouvelle perception tout au ralenti, Kylo voyait en détail son corps qui tressautait, se décollant de plusieurs centimètres du sol avant d’y retomber avec violence, encore et encore.

Mitaka aussi était là, devant Hux. Le petit lieutenant s’était mis sur un genou devant le Général, comme s’il était son dernier rempart. Ses bras étaient tendus devant lui, si raides que Kylo se demanda comment il pouvait même tirer avec précision. Et pourtant, Mitaka ne cessait d’appuyer sur la gâchette.

_ REN ! REN ! METS-TOI A COUVERT ! hurla Hux en s’arrachant enfin de la puissante emprise de Phasma.

Kylo le vit bondir en avant, tout droit dans sa direction. Tout droit vers le faisceau d’un blaster qui lui était à l’origine destiné.

Et enfin, enfin, le corps de Kylo consentit à obéir.

En une fraction de seconde, il leva la main et stoppa le tir en plein vol, comme il l’avait fait de celui de Finn le soir de leur fuite.

La lumière bleue resta suspendue en l’air, éclairant le visage surpris de Hux et les yeux exorbités de Mitaka.

_ Oh bordel de kriff ! s’exclama ce dernier en fixant le tir figé.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement même de la part de leurs ennemis et pendant un instant, plus aucun tir ne résonna dans le couloir sombre et encombré de fumée. Hux s’écarta et Kylo laissa le faisceau bleu terminer sa course contre le mur.

Il releva les yeux vers son amant et la confiance qu’il lut dans son regard vert fut tout ce dont Kylo avait besoin pour se mettre en branle. Sa main saisit le manche de son sabre et avec un cri bestial, il l’alluma. Tous s’écartèrent de lui,  Mitaka inclus.

La lame rouge de l’arme que Hux et lui avaient construite ensemble craqua dans le silence pesant et cela marqua la reprise des hostilités. Les soldats de Tuk concentrèrent leurs assauts sur Kylo mais celui-ci repoussa de son sabre les tirs les uns après les autres. Il se rua en courant vers ses adversaires, hurlant toujours à s’en rendre douloureuse la gorge. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de combien de soldats se trouvaient face à lui, ni même quel pouvait être leur armement. En cet instant, être blessé lui importait peu. Ces hommes les avaient attaqués, avaient attaqué Hux. Ils devaient payer pour cela. Il frappa un bras, une jambe, puis une main. Les membres volèrent les uns après les autres autour de lui alors que les cris de ses adversaires prenaient le pas sur ses propres halètements rauques. Ceux qu’il ne pouvait atteindre, ceux qui s’approchaient trop de son amant, il les rejetait vers les murs, d’un geste de la main. La plupart glissaient ensuite au sol, assommés. Les autres se remettaient difficilement à quatre pattes pour tenter de fuir la bête sauvage qui était désormais à leurs trousses.

Bientôt, Kylo ne vit presque plus rien, ses cheveux lui collant au visage et la sueur dégoulinant à grosses gouttes jusqu’au bout de ses cils. Mais il se guidait surtout grâce à la Force, une Force aussi rouge que sa fureur qui lui indiquait exactement où frapper, même les ennemis qu’il ne devinait à présent plus que de dos. Conscients qu’ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui et sa puissance, ils cherchaient maintenant à fuir, leur terreur palpable dans l’air. Et inlassablement, Kylo les poursuivait avec la ténacité d’un prédateur enragé, semant derrière lui des corps mutilés et geignant de douleur.

Au détour d’un couloir, il repéra une porte qu’il ferma de son esprit, piégeant les derniers rescapés dans un cul-de-sac. Les hurlements résonnaient autour de lui alors qu’il frappait de son sabre ceux encore debout. Il leur fit écho. Il eut vaguement conscience de sa capuche qui glissait sur ses cheveux sous la ferveur de ses attaques. Mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Ceux qui gisaient au sol n’étaient pas en état de le regarder, ou trop apeurés pour poser leurs regards sur son visage.

Puis Kylo fut le dernier debout. Il se retrouva soudain figé sur place, la respiration sifflante, et l’ouïe et la vue lui revenant petit à petit à présent qu’il avait vaincu. Il devinait des hommes qui rampaient loin de lui, sanglotant et gémissant. Il ne les regarda pas. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux et s’essuya le front, ce fut le visage de Hux qu’il chercha. Il le sentait, tout proche.

_ Ren ! appela celui-ci en déboulant dans le couloir. Ren, tu vas bien ?

Son visage était aussi pâle que ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Et son uniforme était fripé. Pire, il avait même un trou au niveau d’un genou. Hux allait être fou lorsqu’il s’en apercevrait.

Kylo fit un pas, puis deux, dans sa direction. Son sabre glissa de ses doigts et roula à terre. Ses jambes tremblantes se dérobèrent alors. Il tomba lourdement au sol et immédiatement, Hux fut sur lui, l’enserrant de ses bras.

_ Tu n’es pas blessé ? souffla-t-il contre la peau de Kylo, ses mains caressant son corps à la recherche de la moindre lésion. Dis-moi que tu n’es pas blessé !

Kylo se sentait trop fébrile pour même répondre. Il tremblait désormais de froid et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Les doigts de Hux passèrent dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu les as tous eus, murmura Hux comme si cela allait permettre à Kylo de se remettre plus facilement. Tu les as tous eus et tu nous as sauvé.

_ Général ? fit Phasma dans le dos de Hux.

 Kylo leva laborieusement les yeux. La capitaine des Stormtroopers se tenait bien droit derrière eux avec l’unique rescapé de leur escorte. Mitaka aussi était là, fixant le visage de Kylo sans plus aucune retenue, ses pupilles aussi larges que des soucoupes et ses cheveux dans un état pire encore que ceux de Hux.

_ Général ? réitéra Phasma. Que faisons-nous d’eux ?

_ Jetez-les tous dehors par le sas le plus proche ! ordonna Hux entre ses dents serrées.

_ Général, reprit Phasma. Ils sont vivants. Ils sont tous vivants.

_ Peu importe, répliqua Hux d’un ton glacial. Jetez-les par le sas le plus proche.

_ Bien Général.

Phasma fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir. Alors que son esprit et sa rage se calmaient peu à peu, Kylo prenait conscience d’autres troupes qui arrivaient, les renforts qui s’étaient mobilisés et qui débarquaient un peu tardivement. Mais au moins maintenant Phasma avait-elle la main d’œuvre suffisante pour déplacer les victimes gémissantes de Kylo.

_ Tous vivants, lui fit Hux avec un léger sourire. Tu as découpé des dizaines de soldats sans en tuer aucun. Impressionnant, ajouta-t-il.

Kylo ne sut que répondre. Cela n’avait pas vraiment été une décision consciente de sa part. En fait, au cours des dernières minutes, sa conscience avait clairement laissé place à son instinct. Mais oui, il était plutôt allé vers des membres tranchés que des poitrines transpercées.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, blotti contre Hux qui caressait inlassablement ses cheveux. A présent que Phasma avait ses ordres, le Général ignora même le manège des Stormtroopers qui allaient et venaient autour d’eux, évacuant les victimes les unes après les autres.

La voix de son amant accrocha l’oreille de Kylo alors que son esprit s’apaisait et que son corps se détendait.

_ Quand je t’ai vu foncer vers eux, quand je t’ai vu combattre, souffla Hux contre sa peau, j’ai su que nous allions réussir. J’ai su que rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Nous irons jusqu’au bout, Ren. Nous vaincrons, clama-t-il avec ferveur. Mon magnifique chevalier.

Et soudain, Kylo se surprit à sourire, un geste qu’il n’aurait pas pu prédire. Il commençait à réaliser qu’il avait gagné. Il avait sauvé Hux, Phasma et kriff, il avait même sauvé Mitaka ! Il avait été si habile, si terrifiant, que des dizaines d’hommes avaient fui à sa vue, jusqu’à ce qu’il les piège pour mieux les terrasser. Ils avaient tremblé devant son pouvoir et s’il se souvenait bien, au milieu de ce tourbillon qu’avaient été ses sens ces dernières minutes, certains s’étaient même prosternés devant lui, réclamant une clémence que Kylo ne leur avait pas donnée. Il avait été le bras armé de Hux et bientôt tout l’Ordre, même toute la Galaxie, serait au courant que le nouvel homme fort de la Bordure Extérieure était protégé par le plus puissant des guerriers que l’univers ait connu depuis Vader.

Ensemble. Complémentaires. Invincibles. Comme ils l’avaient rêvé autrefois, du temps où il était Ben.

_ Tu peux te remettre debout ? demanda alors Hux en lui saisissant le bras.

Kylo prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Tout son corps était encore saturé d’adrénaline et il supposait qu’il serait instable. Mais il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait tout faire. Ou presque. Il regarda un Stormtrooper tirer un officier sanglotant dont les deux jambes avaient été tranchées net par son sabre.

Kylo tendit le bras et récupéra ce dernier qu’il accrocha à sa ceinture. Puis, aidé de Hux, il se leva lentement. Il sentit la frêle silhouette de son amant peiner sous son poids. Mais quand Mitaka s’avança pour supposément leur prêter main forte, Kylo lui jeta un regard noir et parvint à soumettre son corps à sa volonté. Ses tremblements se calmèrent et son esprit se fit plus clair. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, faisant gémir ses ennemis vaincus encore allongés autour de lui. Il les ignora. Ils n’étaient plus son problème.

Puis, il saisit les bords de sa large capuche et la rabattit de nouveau sur ses traits.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire! Promis je vais bientôt répondre à mes commentaires mais je n'arrête pas de traîner une sale crève depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ai du mal à tout concilier. Enfin ça commence à aller mieux! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Après l’attaque, Phasma leur avait fait reprendre le chemin de la navette de Hux. Non pas pour repartir mais juste pour patienter, le temps que ses soldats soient cette fois vraiment certains que tout danger ait été éliminé. D’autres renforts étaient arrivés depuis le Finalizer pour une inspection minutieuse qui prendrait un long moment. Apparemment, le commandant Tuk avait été un officier apprécié de ses hommes et il était possible que d’autres poches d’insurgés subsistent au cœur du vaisseau.

Assis sur la banquette du bureau de Hux, Kylo frissonna. Dans un contexte pareil, la fouille des esprits du personnel de l’Exterminateur allait se révéler cruciale et plus laborieuse encore qu’à bord du Combattant. Il supposait qu’il en aurait pour toute la journée et même une bonne partie du cycle de nuit s’il voulait s’assurer que plus personne ne trahisse Hux.

En attendant, ce dernier l’avait fait s’asseoir, exigeant qu’il se repose après l’énergie démentielle qu’il avait dépensée dans sa rage contre leurs assaillants. Kylo avait protesté, arguant qu’il pouvait s’avérer encore utile mais Hux lui avait expliqué qu’il allait juste discuter avec Phasma de la tactique à suivre non seulement à bord de l’Exterminateur, mais aussi autour de l’Invincible où le Général Fayden refusait toujours de se soumettre à Hux. Elle avait fait tirer un coup de semonce sur le navire de Kwark à l’arrivée de celui-ci et depuis, les deux officiers s’observaient de loin, leurs vaisseaux en position de combat imminent. Kwark avait demandé à Hux le maximum d’appuis et ce dernier devait s’assurer de gérer la crise avant que la situation ne se termine par un combat fratricide entre croiseurs du Premier Ordre.

Alors, Kylo s’était laissé convaincre de rester au calme et de dormir s’il le pouvait.

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Ce qui était en train de se passer était bien trop délirant. Bien trop important. Il sentait encore ses membres qui tremblaient de sa réaction à l’attaque et il se frotta les yeux. C’était étrange cette dualité. Il était aussi épuisé qu’il était impatient de mettre une fois de plus sa puissance au service de Hux. Il n’avait pas apprécié charcuter des soldats. Mais il s’était délecté de leur peur et du regard de son amant après coup. Et surtout, Kylo s’était senti utile. Indispensable même. C’était une sensation enivrante. Une que Ben n’avait jamais connue.

Il jeta un coup d’œil nerveux à la porte. Hux s’était absenté depuis un long moment et Kylo se demanda si quelque chose clochait. Il ne percevait rien d’inhabituel mais il n’avait pas non plus deviné l’attaque arrivant sur eux. Il n’avait pas été suffisamment concentré.

Il hésita à se lever pour aller voir où le Général en était. Mais il n’avait pas non plus envie d’afficher à la vue de tous son stress. Surtout pas à Hux qui attendait de lui qu’il reprenne la pleine possession de ses moyens en se reposant un instant.

Kylo soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il n’avait rien à faire dans cette pièce minuscule et dépouillée. A part peut-être manger. Mais l’excitation de ces dernières heures lui avait noué les entrailles. Il aurait pu s’installer à la place de Hux et utiliser son moniteur. Le Général ne le lui aurait certainement pas reproché. Mais Kylo n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il aurait pu y faire.

Il réalisa qu’il était en train de pianoter nerveusement sur ses propres cuisses et se remit debout. Ses jambes protestèrent mais il serra les dents et les ignora. Il était plus fort que la douleur. Voire même, d’après Snoke, la douleur le rendait plus fort. Il prit son sabre en main, l’alluma et fit quelques passes dans le petit espace.

Si Hux le surprenait s’entraînant en cet instant et dans cet endroit, il allait sans doute faire toute une histoire. Ils ne se disputaient plus ou presque. Beaucoup moins en fait que lors de leurs premières semaines sur D’Qar. Et souvent, les reproches qu’ils pouvaient se faire et les piques qu’ils pouvaient se lancer tournaient au jeu entre eux. Mais le Général n’apprécierait pas du tout de voir Kylo s’entraîner dans son bureau personnel, la pointe rouge de la lame frôlant régulièrement murs et éléments du mobilier.

Mais cela lui faisait du bien, de focaliser son esprit sur ces gestes qu’il avait répétés des milliers de fois plutôt que sur l’incertitude de son avenir. Parce que Hux avait beau être convaincu qu’ils allaient gagner, Kylo avait beau savoir qu’il était le plus puissant, n’empêche que tant d’obstacles subsistaient, il était tant d’erreurs qu’ils pouvaient commettre et tant d’ennemis allaient se dresser entre eux et la réussite. Kylo devait être prêt.

Il s’imagina une fois de plus en combat réel et accéléra ses mouvements. Encore et encore jusqu’à ce que la lame de son sabre ne soit plus qu’une lumière furtive même à ses propres yeux. Jusqu’à ce que son bras soit si douloureux qu’il en avait même du mal à serrer les doigts sur le manche. Jusqu’à ce que son souffle soit si rauque que Hux allait probablement l’entendre même depuis l’autre bout de la navette.

Mais au moins, sa nervosité et ses doutes étaient-ils en train de se dissiper sous ce flot de sensations dont il était coutumier.

Il réalisa soudain que quelqu’un tapait le code de la porte et il éteignit subitement son arme, se sentant comme un petit garçon presque pris en flagrant délit. Il se jeta sur la banquette et essuya de sa main la sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Contrôler son souffle allait se révéler plus difficile et Hux ne serait probablement pas dupe. Kylo ne parvint absolument pas à retenir une nouvelle moue.

Mais quand la porte glissa, ce fut Mitaka qui entra. Aussitôt, Kylo détourna le regard et attrapa sa capuche pour à nouveau se cacher. Hux la lui avait retirée quand ils étaient arrivés à bord et seul, il ne s’était pas trouvé le besoin de la porter. Mais Mitaka…

_ Seigneur Ren ? appela le petit lieutenant en s’avançant vers lui.

Comme toujours, Mitaka lui envoyait des ondes de stress. Mais pas de peur. Cela attira l’attention de Kylo. C’était inhabituel. Mitaka tremblait toujours face à lui et c’était là un des grands plaisirs de Kylo.

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il le plus froidement possible.

Cela sonna plus comme agressif que glacial. Kylo pouvait faire avec.

_ Le Général m’a demandé de vous informer qu’il serait encore occupé pendant un moment et que je devais venir voir comment vous alliez. Il m’a aussi demandé de vous donner cela, si vous étiez réveillé.

Il tendit vers Kylo un verre plein. Ce dernier fronça le nez.

_ Du lait ? demanda-t-il en observant le liquide bleu qui fumait légèrement.

_ Oui. Il a dit que ça vous ferait du bien.

Kylo se retint de rouler des yeux mais comptait bien, dès que l’occasion se présenterait, dire sa façon de penser à Hux ! Comment allait-il conserver sa crédibilité en tant que seigneur de guerre si son amant lui faisait porter des verres de lait après chaque combat ! Même si ça partait certainement d’un bon sentiment.

Il sourit. Associer Hux et bon sentiment était étrangement comique. Il n’y avait que pour lui que le Général avait ce niveau de sympathie. C’était touchant venant d’un homme qui n’hésitait pas à faire sauter des planètes ou à jeter dans l’espace des soldats toujours en vie.

_ Je euh… je peux vous le poser sur le bureau si vous n’en voulez pas maintenant ? bredouilla Mitaka qui avait toujours le bras tendu vers Kylo.

Ce dernier lui arracha le verre des mains et le porta à ses lèvres. C’était tiède comme il aimait et légèrement sucré. Contrairement à Hux, Kylo n’avait pas spécialement de goût pour le sucre mais il devait admettre que c’était là parfaitement dosé et que la boisson qui descendait dans son estomac aidait son corps à se détendre enfin. Il pensa à aller explorer le cabinet de toilette de Hux. Peut-être y avait-il une douche là-dedans qui serait la bienvenue après la suée qu’il s’était prise lors de l’attaque et de ses derniers exercices. Si Hux en avait encore pour un moment d’après les paroles de Mitaka, Kylo avait largement le temps de se laver.

Il réalisa alors que le lieutenant était toujours debout, face à lui et qu’il paraissait ne pas vouloir se retirer.

_ Quoi ? fit Kylo pour la seconde fois, toujours sur la même intonation. Vous vouliez autre chose, lieutenant ?

Mitaka prit une grande inspiration et sa nervosité diminua d’un cran.

_ Je voulais vous remercier d’avoir sauvé le Général lors de l’attaque, énonça-t-il un peu rapidement. Quand nos Troopers tombaient autour de nous les uns après les autres, j’ai cru que nous étions déjà finis. Et vous ne bougiez pas. Nous avions entendu depuis des mois les histoires les plus terrifiantes sur votre compte et vous ne bougiez pas. J’ai pensé un instant que ça n’avait été là que des rumeurs sans fondement. Que vous n’étiez qu’un escroc placé par Snoke pour nous faire échouer. J’avais tort. Quand vous vous êtes mis en action ! Ce tir de blaster que vous avez arrêté de la main…

Mitaka s’enthousiasmait tant à présent que son flot paraissait ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Kylo s’enfonça plus profondément dans la banquette.

_ … c’est la chose la plus incroyable que j’ai pu voir de ma vie. Comme tout le monde j’ai entendu parler du mythe de la Force. Mais je prenais ça pour… des histoires ! Des contes pour enfants. Jamais je n’aurais cru être témoin de quelque chose comme cela. Et quand vous avez sorti votre sabre ! C’était prodigieux ! Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un bouger aussi vite que vous. Même nos meilleurs soldats sont… patauds… comparés à ce que vous avez fait. Je euh…

Mitaka s’arrêta brutalement comme s’il venait de réaliser qu’il avait dépassé les limites qu’il s’était fixées. Il rougit brutalement.

_ Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Kylo hésita, ne sachant que répondre. Toute sa vie, il avait été avide de compliments. Et voilà qu’on lui servait sur un plateau ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et il n’avait plus la moindre idée de comment réagir. Il sentit cependant son orgueil et son ego monter d’un cran. Mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa gratitude. Il ne savait même pas s’il devait exprimer de la gratitude. Ca n’aurait pas collé avec le personnage qu’il tentait de se créer depuis qu’il était arrivé sur Starkiller.

Alors il attrapa le rebord de sa capuche et la tira le plus bas possible, tentant même de couvrir son menton. Il espérait que cela passerait pour de l’indifférence et non pas comme une pauvre tentative pour dissimuler son embarras.

_ Vous savez, reprit Mitaka d’une voix plus posée, presque douce, vous n’avez pas besoin de vous cacher face à moi. Vous… vous êtes Ben Organa Solo, n’est-ce pas ?

A la simple mention de son ancien nom, Kylo se tendit brusquement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre de lait qu’il avait même oublié. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mitaka sous l’ourlet de sa capuche mais le petit lieutenant, malgré sa nervosité, ne s’arrêta pas.

_ Quand je vous ai vu à visage découvert tout à l’heure, je vous ai reconnu. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, je ne le répèterai à personne !

Kylo grogna à défaut de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre à cela. Il tentait de laisser Ben derrière lui et voilà qu’il lui revenait en pleine face par l’intermédiaire d’un minuscule officier ridicule et lèche-bottes ! C’était aussi inattendu que déstabilisant. Ben n’avait jamais été un grand nom de la Résistance et il était toujours resté dans l’ombre du reste de sa famille. Peu devaient être ceux dans le Premier Ordre à avoir été au courant de son existence. Même Hux n’avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant qu’il ne termine dans sa cellule de D’Qar.

_ Comment, s’entendit-il murmurer sans plus regarder Mitaka.

_ J’ai été aux côtés du Général depuis sa nomination, expliqua celui-ci. C’était un poste que j’affectionnais tout particulièrement parce que pour moi, le Général représentait l’avenir du Premier Ordre et c’était un honneur de travailler avec lui. Surtout sur un projet aussi gigantesque que Starkiller. Et puis il a été enlevé. Vous savez, il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs à ce sujet au sein du Premier Ordre. Certains le pensaient mort, d’autres racontaient qu’il avait trahi. Moi, j’ai toujours cru en lui. Alors j’ai…

Mitaka marqua une pause, comme s’il cherchait à expliquer par des mots simples ce qu’il avait vécu pendant ces longs mois où Hux avait disparu.

_ Sur mon temps libre, reprit-il, j’ai réuni le maximum d’informations sur la Résistance. Ce n’est normalement pas mon domaine d’activité. Mais j’ai encore pas mal de contacts de l’époque de l’Académie et des amis à moi, postés aux renseignements, m’ont transmis tout ce qu’ils avaient. Je cherchais n’importe quoi, une preuve qu’il était vivant, qu’il luttait toujours pour nous rejoindre. Je n’ai rien trouvé, je dois l’admettre. Mais j’avais des fiches sur les membres présumés de la Résistance et vous étiez dedans. Le fils de Leia Organa dont peu connaissaient l’existence ou même s’y intéressaient. D’après les notes dont je disposais, vous n’aviez pas une grande implication dans le projet de votre mère, vous étiez considéré comme une cible secondaire et il n’y avait pas grand-chose de plus. Juste une photo de vous adolescent. Mais…

Il hésita de nouveau, craignant probablement la réaction de Kylo.

_ … mais vous êtes assez reconnaissable, admit-il. Même avec…

Sa main fit le geste de la cicatrice de Kylo sur son propre visage.

Kylo resta silencieux. Même pour le Premier Ordre il n’avait été qu’un élément accessoire de la Résistance. Mais Mitaka… l’insignifiant petit Mitaka… avait été suffisamment tenace pour découvrir son existence et le reconnaître malgré les années et les blessures qu’il avait subit.

_ Merci, reprit alors le lieutenant d’un ton solennel, d’avoir ramené le Général.

Cela fit relever la tête à Kylo tant Mitaka était sérieux.

_ On nous a raconté, continua ce dernier, que Snoke avait envoyé un de ses subordonnés pour le sauver. C’est la version officielle qu’on nous a servi. Mais c’était vous n’est-ce pas, qui l’avez aidé à s’enfuir ?

Kylo hocha lentement la tête. Il n’avait aucune raison de mentir à cet homme qui avait déjà dû déduire une bonne partie de l’histoire.

_ Merci, répéta Mitaka. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu reprendre le cours d’une histoire qui n’aurait jamais dû s’interrompre.

Un silence pesant retomba, entre Mitaka qui semblait avide de continuer et Kylo qui n’avait aucune idée de comment répondre à celui-ci. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de son passé. Il avait encore moins envie de partager les détails de son aventure avec Hux.

_ Je dois admettre que je suis admiratif… reprit le lieutenant alors que Kylo souhaitait juste qu’il lui tourne le dos et qu’il reparte.

Il avait même envisagé de lui rentrer dans le crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais Mitaka n’avait rien fait de répréhensible et Hux n’aurait pas aimé que Kylo joue avec les méninges de son précieux homme à tout faire.

_ … ça n’a pas dû être facile de trahir les vôtres pour vous joindre à nous.

Le verre que Kylo tenait toujours à la main glissa au sol et éclata, répandant le reste du lait sur le sol métallique. Mitaka poussa un hoquet de surprise quand Kylo se remit brusquement debout et se planta face à lui de toute sa hauteur.

_ Vous nettoierez ça, lieutenant, ordonna-t-il avant de s’éloigner.

Il ne voulait pas songer à cette nuit là, surtout pas après avoir eu l’impression d’enfin trouver sa place dans le projet de Hux. Il avait juste envie de rejoindre celui-ci. Même si cela signifiait se tenir simplement à ses côtés pendant des heures à l’écouter donner ses ordres. C’était après tout la place de Kylo, près de son Général.

_ Oui monsieur, répondit Mitaka en s’agenouillant au sol avec son habituel empressement.

Et Kylo partit en direction de la porte, se répétant que ce n’était pas une fuite. Juste qu’il n’avait aucune envie de continuer à écouter les commentaires ridicules de Mitaka. Qu’il n’avait pas à subir ça.

Cela n’empêcha pas le petit lieutenant de le rappeler avant qu’il ne puisse quitter la pièce.

_ Seigneur Ren, fit-il, toujours à terre, des morceaux de verre plein les mains. Juste pour ce que ça vaut, je ne comprends pas comment nos services de renseignement ont pu vous considérer comme secondaire. Je vous l’ai déjà dit mais ce que vous avez fait tout à l’heure était stupéfiant.

Kylo ne répondit que d’un grognement bestial avant de foncer dans la pièce suivante, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées, faisant sursauter les Stormtroopers en faction, ses pas lourds battant le sol et ses yeux à la recherche de Hux.

 

« *** »

 

_ Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème, répéta obstinément Hux pour la troisième fois, les bras croisés et les fesses appuyées contre une caisse d’armement.

Après avoir quitté Mitaka, Kylo avait parcouru la navette au pas de course sans trouver la moindre trace de son amant. Il avait alors descendu la rampe d’accès, envoyant paître le Stormtrooper qui avait tenté de l’arrêter et avait fini par apercevoir Hux discutant avec les leaders des unités de Troopers envoyées à travers l’Exterminateur.

Hux avait dû entendre le pas lourd de Kylo qui faisait vibrer le métal autour de lui, car il s’était retourné et son visage déjà sérieux avait pris une gravité supplémentaire.

Après avoir laissé ses instructions à Phasma, il avait attrapé Kylo à mi-chemin et avait voulu le rediriger à l’intérieur. Kylo avait refusé tout net. Sans en expliquer les raisons à Hux. Mais il n’avait eu aucune envie de croiser Mitaka et ses yeux trop brillants. Ou trop pleins d’une connaissance qu’il n’aurait jamais dû avoir.

Alors, il avait trainé Hux un peu à l’écart, près d’une zone de déchargement remplie de caisses.

Sur le coup, Hux avait paru inquiet, comme s’il craignait que Kylo lui annonce une terrible nouvelle. Mais lorsque Kylo avait évoqué l’échange entre le lieutenant et lui, il n’avait pas été aussi réceptif que son amant l’aurait voulu et s’était contenté de hocher la tête.

Et depuis, Kylo tentait de le convaincre, faisant les cents pas et une frustration de plus en plus grande montant en lui alors que Hux restait parfaitement stoïque, même si Kylo savait qu’il s’impatientait de plus en plus.

_ Je n’ai pas envie que qui que ce soit sache qui je suis ! insista Kylo.

_ Je sais qui tu es, argua Hux en jetant un coup d’œil en direction de Phasma qui attendait apparemment son retour.

_ Toi oui ! Mais Mitaka n’a pas à le savoir !

Hux roula des yeux avec une théâtralité que seul Kylo provoquait chez lui.

_ Mitaka n’est qu’une seule et unique personne ! Et il t’a déjà promis de ne pas en parler ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil. Surtout que de mon point de vue, tactiquement, il serait intéressant que la Galaxie sache que le fils de Leia Organa en personne s’est allié…

_ Stop, le coupa Kylo en levant une main. Stop.

Hux se tut mais l’expression sur son visage prouvait qu’il considérait quand même avoir raison.

_ Je suis conscient du fait que tu n’assumes pas ce que tu as fait, reprit-il cependant un peu plus calmement. Et que tu as besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça. Et je l’ai accepté et je ne te forcerai en rien. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse si Mitaka connait ta véritable identité ! Je ne vais quand même pas t’autoriser à lui effacer la mémoire à cause de cela. En fait, je devrais plutôt lui donner un avancement bien mérité pour avoir toujours cru à mon retour et pour y avoir travaillé sans relâche !

Kylo serra les dents, les poings, tout ce qu’il pouvait pour ne pas exploser. Mitaka avait utilisé le terme « trahir ». Et c’était plus ça qui le mettait hors de lui. Etait-il au courant de la mort de Han Solo ? Savait-il ce que Ben avait fait avant de devenir Kylo ?

Rien que d’y songer lui donnait envie de jeter son sabre à travers la pièce. Lame sortie bien évidemment.

Que ce soit à bord du Finalizer ou sur Starkiller, Kylo n’avait eu aucune information supplémentaire sur ce qu’il avait pu advenir de la Résistance. Comme si sa mère avait préféré étouffer les évènements de cette nuit là. Quelques semaines après son arrivée dans le Premier Ordre, il avait fait quelques recherches sur son propre datapad qu’il ne transportait que très rarement avec lui, mais nulle part il n’avait vu le moindre mot sur la mort de Han Solo. Savoir qu’il avait juste disparu dans les limbes l’avait rendu malade toute la nuit et il avait décidé de repousser l’idée tout au fond de son cerveau. Si sa mère avait réussi à effacer ce qu’il était advenu de son père, Kylo pouvait faire la même chose dans son esprit. En théorie. Et pourtant, l’évènement se rappelait à lui encore et toujours, dans les moindres gestes de sa vie. Et la nuit, quand souvent il rêvait du visage souriant de son père encore jeune.

Le propre datapad de Hux sonna et il soupira longuement.

_ Tu as terminé ou il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il, se retenant sans grande subtilité de consulter ses messages.

_ Tu ne comprends pas… grogna Kylo.

_ Non, je ne comprends pas, admit Hux qui se redressa pour rejoindre Phasma et ses hommes.

Kylo l’attrapa par le bras.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça fait d’être un… traître.

Il cracha ce dernier mot si fort qu’il postillonna sur Hux. Celui-ci ne recula pas mais son regard s’assombrit et ses pommettes s’enflammèrent.

_ Je ne comprends pas tes crises identitaires, non. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as pu ressentir cette nuit là, ni la douleur qui est la tienne depuis. Mais ne prétends pas ignorer ce que j’ai fait sur D’Qar. Ne prétends pas avoir oublié ce que je t’ai révélé sur Antar 2 et sur Sulon.

Il baissa tant la voix que Kylo eut presque du mal à l’entendre, ne regardant plus son amant mais jetant des coups d’œil nerveux à ses troupes au loin.

_ Par ma faute, des centaines de nos soldats sont morts sous les assauts de la Résistance. J’ai eu beau charger Finn pour cela auprès de Snoke, ne va pas croire que j’ai oublié la torture de prendre une telle décision. Et que cela ne hante pas encore et toujours mon esprit ! J’ai trahi le Premier Ordre, Ren ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Si Snoke avait eu vent de ce que j’ai fait, j’aurais été exécuté sur le champ. Et tous ces soldats qui me suivent aveuglément dans cette prise de pouvoir, je perdrais d’un claquement de doigts leur respect et leur confiance si mes actions s’ébruitaient. Kriff, même Mitaka qui a cru en moi jusqu’au bout me cracherait probablement dessus.

Il se tut soudain, à bout de souffle. Kylo resta silencieux. Il n’avait rien à dire. Rien à commenter.  Dans la folie des derniers mois, il avait presque oublié les sacrifices auxquels Hux avait consenti à sa demande. Son cœur se serra. Lentement, il se pencha vers lui et posa son front contre celui du Général. Hux admettait si rarement ses faiblesses. Mais Kylo gardait précieusement en mémoire chacun de ces instants. Cela lui faisait du bien aussi de savoir que Hux rencontrait les mêmes doutes que lui. Cela lui donnait la force d’affronter ses propres démons, ses propres angoisses.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes l’un contre l’autre.

_ Ecoute, reprit finalement Hux, sa respiration haletante contre les lèvres de Kylo, je ne peux rien faire pour Mitaka à part m’assurer qu’il ne dira rien à personne. Et je ne peux rien faire pour ta culpabilité si ce n’est être à tes côtés et te soutenir. Ce que je compte faire. Mais pour le moment, j’ai un coup d’état en route. Je dois m’assurer de la prise de ce navire. Et de tous les autres. Et le Général Fayden continue à nous tenir tête. Je vais probablement devoir ordonner qu’on abatte l’Invincible et ses quatre-vingt mille occupants. La Nouvelle République nous harcèle également de messages et de menaces depuis que les images de Starkiller ont été diffusées. Je dois gérer un million de choses et je n’ai vraiment pas le temps de m’occuper de toi.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin que tu t’occupes de moi, répliqua Kylo. Je veux juste être à tes côtés. Tout le temps.

Hux recula et l’observa, soulevant même le bord de sa capuche pour croiser ses yeux.

_ Ren ? fit-il un peu hésitant. Tu regrettes d’être parti avec moi ?

_ Jamais ! répondit Kylo avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Hux eut une ébauche de sourire. Et il ne parvint pas à dissimuler à Kylo le souffle qu’il avait retenu et qui ressortit en un long soupir soulagé. Puis, il hocha la tête et saisit le bras de son amant.

_ Alors allons-y. Ensemble !

Et il l’entraîna à sa suite auprès de Phasma et ses Troopers qui les attendaient toujours.

 

« *** »

 

 Le pont de l’Exterminateur était un champ de ruines lorsqu’ils y pénétrèrent finalement tant d’heures plus tard que Kylo en avait perdu le compte. Il s’était d’abord tenu derrière Hux qui distribuait ordres et missions à ses soldats, non seulement sur ce vaisseau, mais aussi sur le Combattant, le Finalizer et Starkiller. Il gérait en même temps ses messages et les rapports que les unités lui envoyaient.

Mitaka était finalement ressorti de la navette peu après et était venu se placer de l’autre côté du Général pour s’assurer que toutes ses instructions étaient bien suivies. Il n’avait même pas regardé Kylo et son attitude n’avait pas été différente de d’habitude. Il ne tremblait juste plus de peur face au chevalier.

Quand les bataillons rapportèrent que le navire était réellement sous contrôle, Kylo avait dû une fois de plus s’immiscer dans les esprits du personnel et repérer les traîtres. Ils étaient peu nombreux. La plupart des proches de Tuk avaient été abattus lors des différents assauts. Mais comme sur le Combattant, le processus avait été long et épuisant.

Sa migraine aussi était revenue mais cette fois, Hux était resté jusqu’au bout avec lui, traitant de son côté les problèmes que lui créait le Général Fayden. D’autres vaisseaux majeurs de l’Ordre s’étaient joints à leur cause mais certains tardaient à se prononcer et Hux était de plus en plus fébrile, craignant qu’ils ne s’allient à Fayden en un contrepouvoir qui serait pour lui bien inopportun.

Hux avait alors estimé qu’ils seraient mieux installés dans la salle de commandement pour gérer cet état de crise qui ne cessait de se prolonger. Mais malgré les efforts du personnel de maintenance, les combats avaient été trop terribles et la plus grosse partie du matériel était inutilisable.

_ Combien de temps pour rendre le pont opérationnel ? demanda Hux à la nouvelle responsable des équipes techniques, une femme noire à la voix puissante presqu’aussi grande que le Général.

_ Quatre ou cinq cycles, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

Kylo sentit le trouble de Hux. C’était beaucoup trop à son goût. Il avait besoin d’une flotte opérationnelle sur le champ. Surtout s’il voulait faire craquer Fayden.

_ Je vous donne cinq heures, ordonna-t-il.

_ C’est impossible Général, répliqua-t-elle, son regard passant de Hux à Kylo qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Ou alors il va falloir me donner de sacrés moyens !

_ Faites-moi une liste du personnel et du matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Je vous fournirai tout cela au plus vite.

Elle parut hésiter, comme si elle se demandait si Hux était sérieux ou non. Au final, elle salua et lui confirma qu’elle lui enverrait au plus vite ses doléances avant de se remettre au travail. Kylo la regarda s’éloigner d’un pas volontaire. Elle paraissait prête à faire ses preuves à ce nouveau poste que Hux venait de lui assigner. Son prédécesseur faisait partie des hommes mutilés par Kylo dont les corps flottaient désormais dans l’espace.

_ Penses-tu qu’elle puisse le faire ? demanda le Général en tournant la tête vers ce dernier.

_ Quand je suis entré dans son esprit, elle paraissait dévouée au Premier Ordre et motivée. Je crois qu’elle peut le faire.

Hux fit quelques pas sur le pont dévasté, les mains derrière le dos. Kylo l’observa. Il était aussi raide que d’habitude mais une certaine lourdeur plombait son pas. A l’instar de Kylo, il commençait à fatiguer, c’était flagrant. Ils n’avaient que peu dormi depuis deux nuits et la troisième était déjà bien avancée.

_ Ce qui est une évidence, reprit Hux, c’est que nous ne pouvons pas travailler d’ici.

_ Tu comptes retourner dans ta navette ? demanda Kylo avec l’espoir qu’il parviendrait à convaincre Hux de dormir quelques heures sur sa banquette.

Avec le coup d’état en route, le Général semblait capable de se tuer à la tâche. Et pourtant, la réussite reposait aussi sur sa capacité à conserver toutes ses facultés intellectuelles.

_ Je compte retourner à bord du Finalizer ! répliqua Hux. Maintenant que la situation ici est à peu près sous contrôle, nous pouvons nous le permettre.

Kylo songea avec une envie presque délirante à leur lit qui les attendait là-bas.

 

« *** »

 

Il avait été si naïf de croire que Hux accepterait de retourner dans leurs quartiers. A peine débarqués en compagnie de leur nouvelle escorte et de Mitaka, le Général avait traîné tout le monde sur le pont. Mitaka tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais avait suivi sans protester. Phasma semblait quant à elle indestructible, foulant les couloirs de sa démarche toujours aussi conquérante. Kylo supposa que personne n’irait se coucher tant que le cas Fayden ne serait pas réglé.

Hux s’installa devant son poste personnel et prit connaissance de l’évolution de la situation autour de l’Invincible. Kylo se planta derrière lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule les rapports de Kwark et Lamtol, qui avait depuis rejoint le théâtre des opérations. A part ça, la situation n’avait toujours pas évolué. Fayden tenait ses positions et ses convictions alors que d’autres commandants et généraux paraissaient attendre que les choses se délient avant de choisir un côté dans cet affrontement fratricide.

Kylo sentait Hux qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que la situation perdurait. Il avait misé sur un coup d’état rapide mais la situation avec Fayden retardait ses prévisions et augmentait les risques de voir son plan échouer.

Hux se retourna brusquement, faisant presque sursauter Kylo qui suivait des yeux les recommandations de Kwark. D’après lui, l’utilisation d’une méthode musclée allait s’avérer nécessaire car rien ne paraissait pouvoir faire plier le Général Fayden. Elle ne tremblait pas face aux croiseurs qui entouraient désormais l’Invincible tels deux prédateurs affamés. Pire encore, malgré le blocage des communications, Fayden réussissait tout de même à faire passer des messages à l’extérieur, vers de potentiels alliés. Les ingénieurs de Kwark brouillaient les fréquences de transmission les unes après les autres mais ceux de Fayden semblaient encore et toujours trouver de nouvelles parades et solutions.

_ Ouvrez-moi une liaison avec l’Invincible ! ordonna alors Hux à Mitaka. Je dois parler à Fayden.

Mitaka opina et trottina de ses petites jambes vers les officiers de communication.

Kylo observa le visage livide de Hux. Il était sur le point de s’écrouler de fatigue et de stress. Des lignes rouges bordaient ses yeux et tout son corps était tendu. Mais il serrait la mâchoire pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son état auprès des autres. Pour la plupart du personnel, c’était juste une version un peu plus nerveuse de leur Général qu’ils avaient sous les yeux. Mais Kylo, lui, ne pouvait pas se cacher le fait que Hux arrivait, comme eux tous, au bout de ses réserves.

Il posa une main sur le bras de son amant pour lui transmettre autant de réconfort que possible mais ce dernier ne perçut même pas le contact. Il se tenait de nouveau face à son écran, attendant que le visage de sa nouvelle ennemie y apparaisse. Quand rien ne se passa après de très longues secondes, il commença à s’agacer et à pianoter nerveusement des doigts sur le bord de sa console.

Kylo aurait aimé le seconder, le soutenir, mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment. Il n’était pas un tacticien. Même du temps de la Résistance, on l’avait souvent laissé en dehors des réunions d’Etat Major les plus importantes. Il n’avait jamais fait partie des plus proches conseillers de sa mère. Et pendant la dernière vraie réunion à laquelle il avait assisté lors de sa vie précédente, il avait cassé le nez de Lor San Tekka. Un souvenir qui le faisait sourire avec le recul mais ne pouvait en rien l’aider dans la situation avec Hux.

Il concevait très bien les hésitations de son amant. D’un côté, il avait besoin de gagner vite et bien le respect de ses nouveaux alliés et de tenir d’une main de fer sa nouvelle flotte. De l’autre, pour cela, il lui faudrait peut-être détruire l’Invincible et toutes les vies qu’il contenait. Hux n’était pas du genre à lésiner sur les moyens mais il avait aussi conscience des ressources précieuses qu’étaient les Troopers et les officiers entourant Fayden. Sans compter qu’il n’avait pas oublié son rôle dans les morts de nombreux soldats de l’Ordre lors des attaques de Sulon et Antar 2. C’était une confession qui avait profondément troublé Kylo. Hux paraissait toujours si froid, si intransigeant et si volontaire qu’il en oubliait parfois qu’il était aussi humain que lui, en proie au doute, au déchirement.

Un début d’idée se forma au fond de son cerveau mais avant qu’il n’ait pu y réfléchir davantage, Mitaka revint vers eux, trainant cette fois des pieds et les yeux fuyants. Il se tordait même nerveusement les doigts, une attitude apeurée qu’il ne réservait habituellement que pour Kylo.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hux d’un ton sec qui trahissait sa nervosité.

_ Le Général Fayden refuse de vous parler, monsieur, expliqua Mitaka d’une voix tremblotante. Ses officiers nous ont transmis un message selon lequel elle vous ordonnait de rendre les armes avant d’entamer toute discussion.

_ C’est aussi grotesque que risible, répliqua Hux qui n’avait pourtant pas l’air amusé du tout.

Même s’il avait pour principe de ne pas entrer dans la tête de son amant, Kylo ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir les vagues d’anxiété de plus en plus puissantes que Hux diffusait. Fayden lui posait un réel problème et tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas éliminée, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas continuer sur une voie victorieuse.

Kylo serra les poings. C’était inconcevable qu’une unique femme sur un unique vaisseau puisse mettre à mal les plans que Hux avait dressés depuis des mois ! C’était rageant !

_ Que… quels sont vos ordres, monsieur ? demanda Mitaka quand un silence pesant s’abattit sur le pont et les officiers en poste.

Tous fixaient Hux, anxieux de voir si leur nouveau leader allait abattre ou non un des leurs.

Le cœur de Kylo s’accéléra. D’appréhension. De frustration et de colère aussi. Hux avait mis tant d’énergie et de moyens dans sa prise de pouvoir qu’il ne pouvait clairement pas s’imaginer le voir échouer. Pas alors qu’ensemble, unis, ils se savaient plus forts et plus puissants que n’importe qui d’autre dans la Galaxie.

Le début d’idée qui titillait le cerveau de Kylo depuis quelques minutes se fit plus clair. C’était Hux qui jusqu’à maintenant avait tout réalisé, monté des plans, pris des initiatives. Kylo n’avait été que son outil, le suivant dans sa conquête. C’était à présent à son tour de prouver à son amant qu’il était digne d’être à ses côtés, prêt à s’impliquer, à prendre des risques, pour qu’un jour prochain, les foules s’agenouillent à leurs pieds.

Hux se frotta les yeux, la fatigue et le conflit plus présents que jamais sur son visage.

_ Contactez Kwark et Lamtol, fit-il d’une voix tendue, qu’ils commencent à faire chauffer leurs canons pour un tir commun.

Il parlait d’une manière si crispée que sa mâchoire bougea à peine.

Mitaka déglutit de façon audible, hochant la tête d’un petit mouvement sec.

_ Non, intervint Kylo avant que les choses ne se mettent en branle.

Hux se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés et l’impatience se lisant dans ses yeux à présent qu’il avait pris sa décision. Mitaka se raidit et son regard glissa sur la cicatrice sur la joue de Kylo avant de retourner au sol.

_ Comment ça, non ? s’agaça Hux, sans doute plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Kylo avait conscience de tous les yeux tournés vers eux, les officiers inquiets de voir comment cette situation allait évoluer. Nul à bord à part Kylo n’aurait osé dire non au Général. Mitaka fit même un pas en arrière comme s’il craignait que les choses ne deviennent explosives entre les deux amants.

_ Tu ne peux pas tirer sur l’Invincible, répondit Kylo avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Il était désormais sûr de son choix et bien décidé à le mener jusqu’au bout. Tout comme Ben l’avait été le soir où il était venu libérer Hux. Il repoussa le souvenir au fond de sa mémoire. Il le mènerait forcément vers des pensées qu’il n’avait pas envie d’avoir, surtout en cet instant crucial où Kylo devait prendre le pas sur celui que Ben avait été.

_ Cette vieille bique de Fayden ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, cracha Hux à voix basse.

Il s’était penché pour que seul Kylo l’entende et ce dernier voyait avec plus de précision encore ses cernes et même les vaisseaux sanguins qui striaient le blanc de ses yeux.

_ Tu as besoin de tous les croiseurs. Et des troupes à bord, insista Kylo. Tu ne peux pas juste tout détruire !

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! s’énerva Hux avec plus de virulence qu’il n’en montrait habituellement. Tu ne crois pas que j’ai déjà fait mille fois le calcul des pertes !

Si Hux n’avait eu aucun remords à détruire Snoke et tous ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de fouler sa planète à cet instant, Kylo savait qu’il n’en allait pas de même avec les ressources du Premier Ordre. Hux était profondément attaché à ses convictions, aux armements de l’organisation ou aux bataillons de Stormtroopers. Plus d’une fois il avait rabâché à Kylo les nécessités d’utiliser intelligemment les hommes, surtout les Troopers, dont il connaissait le moindre détail des entraînements et le coût de formation d’un soldat de son enfance jusqu’à l’âge de se battre. C’était important pour lui de ne jamais perdre de vue la valeur de chacun d’entre eux et d’en tirer le meilleur partie plutôt que de l’utiliser comme de la simple chair à canon.

Et Kylo l’avait maintes fois écouté, aussi rébarbatives qu’aient été ces conversations. Il devait bien cela à Hux. Il n’adhérait pas forcément à ses points de vue, n’en avait en fait pas grand-chose à faire, mais en cet instant, il savait combien pesait sur Hux l’idée de tirer sur l’Invincible, aussi déterminé soit-il à aller jusqu’au bout et à ne pas fléchir. Cela représentait des dizaines de milliers de soldats, d’ingénieurs, de techniciens et du matériel dont les coûts échappaient même à Kylo. Et puis, il était difficile de savoir quelle serait la réaction des autres Troopers si Hux détruisait des milliers des leurs au seul nom de se débarrasser de Fayden. Il risquait d’y perdre de précieux alliés. Sans la fidélité des soldats, Hux n’irait pas bien loin, Kylo ou pas à ses côtés.

_ Mais je ne vois pas d’autre solution, souffla le Général, les poings crispés.

Kylo sentait que sans ses gants, il aurait déjà été en train de se griffer l’intérieur des paumes. C’était un signe d’extrême anxiété chez lui, comme Ben l’avait appris quand Hux s’était retrouvé prisonnier sur D’Qar. Il avait eu en horreur ce geste tout comme il l’avait aimé. Retrouver le Général les paumes lacérées l’avait mis hors de lui, mais lui avait aussi prouvé à quel point sa présence était importante pour son futur amant. Cela avait été un des petits signes auxquels Ben s’était accroché pour se persuader que son histoire avec Hux n’avait pas été qu’une simple manipulation.

_ Je vais y aller, annonça alors Kylo, suffisamment fort pour que tout le pont l’entende.

Il se figea quand face à lui, Hux plissa les yeux et fronça le nez.

_ Pardon ? demanda ce dernier d’une voix lente et posée, comme s’il défiait Kylo de répéter ce qu’il venait de dire.

Kylo gonfla le torse et se releva de toute sa taille. Il avait conscience du fait que cela ne marchait absolument pas sur Hux, que le Général n’allait ni se laisser impressionner, ni se laisser déstabiliser par un stratagème aussi primaire. Mais lui, ça le rassurait, ça le mettait en confiance. Il était fort, très fort et avait des pouvoirs que nul n’égalait dans la Galaxie. Il lui fallait juste désormais le prouver. A Hux, mais surtout à lui-même. Toute sa vie il avait réclamé des responsabilités au sein de la Résistance. Le Premier Ordre, et surtout Hux, pouvait lui donner cela.

_ Je vais y aller. Je vais m’en charger, insista-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans le silence total qui régnait dans la salle de commandement.

Même Mitaka avait complètement disparu de son champ de vision.

_ Certainement pas, répliqua Hux avec véhémence.

Il fixait Kylo de son regard le plus froid, son visage fermé ne laissant passer aucune autre émotion que son opposition.

La colère que Kylo ressentait pour Fayden depuis quelques minutes se retourna contre Hux. Il souffla bruyamment et se pencha vers lui au point que leurs fronts se touchent. C’était habituellement un geste de tendresse entre eux. Kylo le transforma en geste de confrontation.

_ Tu ne peux pas abattre l’Invincible, cracha-t-il avec humeur contre les lèvres de Hux, trop bas pour que les autres l’entendent. Tu auras besoin de toute ta flotte pour tenir la Galaxie. Tu ne peux pas risquer de perdre l’appui des Troopers. Et tu es déjà hanté par Sulon et Antar. Tu me l’as toi-même avoué.

Hux recula d’un pas, fusillant Kylo du regard, lui reprochant silencieusement d’utiliser contre lui cette confession.

_ Je peux entrer sans être vu à bord de l’Invincible ! insista Kylo. Je peux atteindre Fayden ! Je peux la faire abdiquer ! Lui faire annoncer qu’elle s’est ralliée à nous ! Elle est notre principale opposante Hux ! Si elle se soumet, tous ceux qui hésitent encore se rangeront de notre côté ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Son souffle se fit court sur la fin de sa tirade, alors que sa voix occupait tout l’espace de la pièce. Il en avait presque oublié qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Il n’y avait plus que Hux qui comptait, face à lui, tremblant de colère.

_ Non, répondit laconiquement le Général entre ses dents serrées.

_ Mais pourquoi ! s’écria Kylo en levant les bras d’un geste brusque.

Il entendit quelqu’un hoqueter dans son dos, probablement un officier qui s’était attendu à ce que tout se mette à voler à travers la pièce. Kylo l’ignora. Hux également. Ses yeux verts étaient figés sur son amant, tellement glaciaux que Kylo en frissonna.

_ Tu ne peux pas attaquer seul un croiseur entier, articula laborieusement Hux, détachant tous ses mots comme s’il craignait que Kylo ne le comprenne pas.

_ Je ne compte pas attaquer de front, répliqua ce dernier avec agressivité, se vexant que Hux le croit aussi idiot. Je peux me dissimuler jusqu’à atteindre Fayden et la soumettre à nous.

_ C’est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Kylo résista à l’impulsion d’écraser son poing contre la console de Hux. Ou de saisir son amant par le col pour le secouer. A la place, il revint se coller à lui, lui attrapant le biceps pour l’empêcher de reculer à nouveau. Hux grimaça mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

_ Tu étais le premier sur D’Qar à vouloir me convaincre que la Résistance sous-exploitait mon potentiel, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille. Et tu es en train de faire absolument la même chose.

Hux s’agita enfin, tentant de s’arracher à l’emprise de Kylo sans y parvenir.

_ Je ne te permets pas de me comparer à eux ! s’insurgea-t-il alors, s’avançant vers Kylo avec une telle hargne que ce dernier hésita à le relâcher et à reculer.

_ Alors laisse-moi y aller ! s’emporta Kylo.

_ C’est trop dangereux, répliqua Hux d’un ton qu’il aurait sûrement voulu glacial mais qui vibrait de colère.

_ Je peux le faire ! insista Kylo.

_ Non.

_ HUX ! craqua Kylo en frappant cette fois-ci la console avec violence, son poing passant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de son amant.

L’écran se fendilla et plusieurs cris de surprise que Kylo n’entendit que de très loin résonnèrent sur le pont.

_ ET SI TU TE FAIS TUER !

Hux referma prestement la bouche, réalisant qu’il venait de hurler devant tous ses officiers. Ses joues se colorèrent et il s’arracha avec humeur des doigts de Kylo. Ce dernier eut envie de le saisir à nouveau, de l’attirer à lui, de lui faire sentir la rage qui enflammait son corps à l’idée que son amant lui refuse enfin l’occasion de faire ses preuves, seul, pour une mission cruciale qui assurerait la victoire de Hux.

_ Si je me fais tuer, répondit Kylo de sa voix la plus grave, ça aura au moins été pour notre cause. Pour notre réussite. Pour ta réussite. Ca aura été une mort avec un sens.

_ Comment peux-tu même dire cela ! s’agaça Hux qui paraissait avoir bien du mal à conserver un semblant de calme.

_ Parce que c’est la vérité ! Parce que…

_ Tu ne réalises pas que si tu te fais tuer tout ça n’aura plus aucun sens ! Plus rien n’aura de sens !

S’il ne cria pas la fin de sa phrase aussi fort que précédemment, son ton était cependant si véhément que tous les officiers présents l’avaient entendu. Comme souvent lorsqu’il était embarrassé ou dépassé par les évènements, Hux se redressa, leva le menton et croisa les mains derrière son dos.

Il devait être épuisé pour autant se révéler aux yeux de tous, pour perdre le contrôle face à ses subordonnés. Kylo devait cependant le convaincre. Lui faire comprendre. Mais il ne le pourrait pas tant qu’ils étaient ainsi exposés. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il était étrange pour une fois de n’être pas le plus agacé des deux, malgré la colère qui bouillait toujours en lui. Mais il était persuadé d’avoir raison. Quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

Il reprit le bras de Hux, plus tendrement cette fois. Ils étaient si proches que leurs regards se croisèrent.

_ Allons en salle de réunion, fit Kylo avec fermeté. Nous devons discuter.

Après quelques secondes d’immobilité, Hux finit par opiner, un geste nerveux, à peine perceptible.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent le pont jusqu’à la sortie.

 

« *** »

 

Hux se tenait les bras croisés tout près de la grande table à présent déserte. Il ne s’appuyait pas contre, signe de paresse qu’il détestait, Kylo l’avait appris à ses dépends, mais sa hanche ne cessait de la frôler, son corps réclamant un peu de support, un peu de répit. Mais comme à son habitude, Hux luttait pour maintenir le contrôle et une position la plus stricte possible. Kylo, quant à lui, ne cessait d’aller et venir à grands pas, faisant vibrer le plancher et agitant ses bras en tout sens, contrastant avec l’immobilité presque parfaite de son amant.

Cela faisait désormais de longues minutes qu’ils discutaient de la proposition de Kylo mais Hux était aussi butté que Kylo était déterminé et ils tournaient en rond sans vraiment trouver de solution.

Kylo s’arrêta alors brusquement et posa ses deux grosses mains sur les épaules de Hux. Il était toujours étrange pour lui de sentir sous ses doigts les épaulettes rigides de l’uniforme qui donnaient au Général une partie de sa prestance.

_ Hux, insista-t-il en cherchant les yeux clairs de son amant, ma solution est la meilleure. Et la part rationnelle de ton cerveau le sait également.

_ La part rationnelle de mon cerveau à tendance à se taire quand tu entres dans l’équation, grogna Hux qui avait au moins recouvré une partie de son calme.

_ Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda Kylo en ignorant la remarque.

C’était une situation insupportable. Hux était habituellement l’être de logique et de raison entre eux deux. Et pourtant, Kylo ne parvenait pas à obtenir son soutien. Il lisait cependant le doute dans les pupilles du Général. Bien sûr qu’il savait qu’il avait raison. Bien sûr qu’il réalisait que la solution de Kylo était la plus rationnelle. Mais la peur de le perdre le paralysait.

S’il avait été honnête, Kylo aurait admis qu’il aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée. Il n’aurait certainement pas laissé son amant risquer sa vie dans un pari fou à l’issue incertaine. Mais en l’occurrence, tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était la possibilité de marquer de sa présence le coup d’état de Hux.  De s’imposer comme son indispensable bras droit aux yeux de tous les soldats qui avaient choisi de les suivre. Une façon de ne pas seulement inspirer la peur, mais aussi un respect véritable, comme celui qu’il avait lu en Mitaka après qu’il ait arrêté en plein vol le tir de blaster.

_ Evidemment que j’ai confiance en toi, répondit Hux avec amertume.

_ Alors laisse-moi y aller ! argua Kylo. Laisse-moi t’aider. J’en ai besoin comme tu en as besoin. Nous sommes supposés accéder ensemble au pouvoir et pour le moment je ne fais que subir les évènements alors que tu diriges tout. Laisse-moi te prouver ma valeur.

_ Je connais ta valeur, maugréa Hux. Et tu as déjà fait ta part du travail en lisant dans les esprits et en nous sauvant de l’attaque des fidèles de Tuk.

Kylo se retint de ne pas frapper un grand coup sur la table tant il était frustré, mais une flopée de jurons passa ses lèvres. Il fit un demi-tour théâtral et reprit ses grandes foulées autour de la table. Pendant ce qu’il eut l’impression d’être de longues minutes. Hux ne le regardait même plus. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme s’il s’était replié à l’intérieur de sa tête. Ou qu’il s’était endormi debout. Kylo eut envie de le secouer. Ils perdaient un temps précieux et son amant le savait aussi bien que lui.

Soudain, Hux baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir déchirant, dans lequel Kylo entendit sa lassitude et sa capitulation. Il stoppa brusquement. Le Général garda le visage vers le sol quelques secondes encore, fixant le bout de ses bottes rutilantes. Puis il se redressa et sa main caressa la joue de Kylo.

_ Tu n’as pas intérêt à te faire tuer, menaça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Kylo saisit ses doigts et tourna la tête pour embrasser sa paume. Son cœur s’était accéléré et ses jambes tremblaient d’anticipation. Cela allait sans doute être la mission la plus déterminante de toute sa carrière. Et Hux comptait sur lui. Il n’avait pas le droit d’échouer dans un moment pareil. Il respira l’odeur de la peau du Général. Son amant était devenu sa plus grande source de courage. Toute sa vie Ben avait eu peur de l’échec. C’était une trace qui avait subsisté en Kylo. Mais il était aussi plus déterminé que jamais.

_ Je ne me ferai pas tuer, lui assura-t-il. Et je déposerai à tes pieds l’Invincible et son général.

Hux eut un bref instant d’hésitation avant d’opiner. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du cou de Kylo et le saisirent par le col. Il chercha le regard de son amant. Kylo frémit de la détermination farouche sur son visage.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt, grogna ce dernier. Mais même si j’ai confiance en toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire tout et n’importe quoi à ta manière. Tu te rends sur place, mais selon mes termes.

Kylo ne put qu’approuver, sentant bouillir son sang dans ses veines à l’idée de Hux et lui, mettant en place une stratégie pour récupérer un croiseur entier.

 

« *** »

 

Hux avait été prompt à échafauder un plan qu’il jugeait suffisamment fiable pour laisser partir Kylo. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas trop s’attarder, le temps jouant contre eux. A bord de la navette la plus rapide de la flotte, Kylo et un bataillon de Troopers devaient rejoindre le Foudroyant de Kwark d’où ils lanceraient un assaut sur le navire de Fayden. Pendant que les soldats détourneraient l’attention des hommes de l’Invincible, Kylo en profiterait pour discrètement se faufiler au cœur du navire à la recherche du général.

Le discours de Hux avant qu’ils n’embarquent avait été comme toujours particulièrement poignant et enflammé. Il avait lui-même sélectionné ceux qui accompagneraient Kylo, parmi les élites de ses troupes et ne leur cacha pas qu’il s’agissait probablement pour eux d’une mission suicide, nécessaire pour sauver la vie de dizaines de milliers des leurs. Aucun n’avait flanché et ils avaient salué le Général avec un dévouement proche de la vénération. Après qu’ils soient montés à bord, Hux s’était attardé près de Kylo.

Ce dernier avait lutté pour présenter une façade calme aux yeux de tous mais il n’avait cessé de serrer les poings ou de passer d’une jambe sur l’autre, déchiré comme souvent par des sentiments contradictoires. Si s’investir, prouver sa valeur et rendre Hux victorieux avaient été les principales motivations de son départ, abandonner une fois de plus l’homme qu’il aimait, même pour ce qui ne serait probablement que quelques heures, n’avait jamais été une chose aisée pour lui. Pour Hux non plus d’ailleurs, qui lui avait assuré qu’ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Alors que dans le hangar s’étaient trouvés comme toujours à ses côtés Phasma et Mitaka, Hux n’avait qu’à peine hésité avant d’attirer Kylo vers lui pour un ultime baiser.

_ Tu as intérêt à me revenir en entier, avait-il murmuré contre ses lèvres.

Kylo avait fermé les yeux et hoché la tête. Il s’était senti plus prêt que jamais à remplir ce destin contre lequel Ben avait lutté. Laisser la part sombre de lui-même prendre une fois de plus le dessus, briser les règles que Luke lui avait inculqué toutes ces années, et amener Fayden à jurer fidélité à leur cause.

_ Je n’aurai même pas le temps de te manquer, lui promit Kylo.

Il avait levé son visage soigneusement dissimulé sous sa capuche vers Mitaka et Phasma qui n’avaient pas détourné les yeux. Il n’y avait eu entre eux qu’un moment de silence mais Kylo avait compris à leur attitude qu’ils protégeraient Hux en son absence, quoi qu’il se passe.

Le cœur gonflé mais la main le démangeant de sortir son sabre, il était monté à bord de la navette, sans même se retourner. L’heure n’était plus à la faiblesse ou à la mélancolie. Juste à la bataille. Du moins, il aurait aimé en ces instants plonger tête baissée dans le combat, se frayer un passage jusqu’à Fayden et simplement triompher. Mais le voyage jusqu’à l’Invincible était long et Kylo s’était retiré à l’écart pour méditer. Il aurait peut-être pu dormir mais avait craint de perdre cet influx nerveux qui le poussait à avancer, sa colère vis-à-vis de l’attitude de Fayden ou sa dévotion à Hux. Il avait juste fermé les yeux, assis en tailleur face à un mur gris et avait répété mille fois dans sa tête les gestes et les techniques qui lui seraient indispensables. Les passes de sabre laser, les méthodes de dissimulation et surtout, l’intrusion jusqu’au plus profond d’un cerveau. Manipuler un esprit faible était aisé. S’en prendre à Fayden serait sûrement bien plus difficile.

Il s’était aussi imaginé en compagnie de Hux, régnant sur un nouvel Empire, plus fort, plus craint. Peut-être plus juste aussi. Hux avait de grandes ambitions pour les mondes extérieurs dont il était originaire. Et Kylo était tout prêt à le soutenir, même s’il ne connaissait de cet univers que les histoires de ses parents et celles de son amant. Deux visions complètement différentes évidemment.

Cela l’avait amené à se remémorer sa vie dans la Résistance, la manière dont toutes ces années il avait été traité. Sa frustration et son besoin de reconnaissance. Il avait senti son cœur s’assombrir. Une fois de plus, il n’avait pas laissé son esprit l’entraîner vers cette fameuse nuit où il avait tué son père, mais il s’était accroché à ses souvenirs d’avant, lorsque ses crises de colère faisaient chuchoter ceux qui auraient dû le soutenir. Quand un Stormtrooper était venu le chercher pour lui annoncer qu’ils approchaient de leur objectif, Kylo avait su qu’il réussirait.

Il se tenait à présent debout dans le cockpit de la navette. Déjà sa main se trouvait sur le manche de son sabre laser. Il avait convenu avec Hux de ne l’utiliser qu’en dernier recours. Son but n’était pas de tout détruire à bord de l’Invincible. Et les troupes étaient trop nombreuses pour un homme seul, aussi puissant soit-il. Mais il savait qu’il dégainerait si nécessaire. Peut-être pas pour tuer. Juste pour blesser comme à bord de l’Exterminateur. Là où il avait déjà pu faire ressortir les prémices de sa puissance. Il était confiant. Motivé.

Il en avait presque mal aux mâchoires tant il était tendu. Il repensa à Hux et à sa mauvaise habitude de s’enfoncer les ongles dans la paume lorsqu’il était nerveux. Il se demanda dans quel état seraient les mains de son amant à son retour. Il espérait que Hux ne se déparerait pas de ses gants de cuir. Puis il força son corps à se relaxer à son tour.

Il ne cilla pas lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’hyperespace dans un début de chaos. Sous eux se trouvait une planète rouge dont Kylo ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle n’avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Mais dans son orbite se trouvaient pas moins de trois énormes croiseurs, semblables presque en tous points au Finalizer.

Déjà du Foudroyant s’élançaient quelques navettes semblables à la leur, destinées à masquer leur arrivée aux radars de l’Invincible. Kwark avait approuvé avec entrain le plan de Hux dont il ne connaissait pourtant qu’un résumé sommaire. La navette de Kylo se mêla aisément au trafic de ce qui paraissait être un abordage classique. D’autres petits vaisseaux et chasseurs TIE quittaient aussi le navire de Lamtol, ajoutant encore à la confusion générale.

Fayden fut prompte à réagir et les accueillit à coup de tirs de canons et plus de chasseurs TIE encore. Kylo regarda les premières navettes autour d’eux partir en fumée. Elles n’avaient pas d’importance. Elles n’étaient là que pour donner le change. Leur seule mission était de s’assurer que les membres du Finalizer rallient les hangars de l’Invincible.

Kylo avait presque envie de prendre la place du pilote pour se frayer un passage au milieu des quelques carcasses qui les entouraient et rejoindre leur objectif au plus vite. Le pilote que Hux lui avait assigné était, d’après lui, une des meilleurs de la flotte mais Kylo aussi savait manier un manche et son envie d’être au cœur de l’action était telle qu’il n’en pouvait plus d’être ainsi planté.

La navette fit une brusque embardée quand un chasseur TIE les frôla avant d’être détruit par un second qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Kylo se demanda même comment les pilotes faisaient la différence entre ami ou ennemi, ou s’ils tiraient juste sur tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

La sienne évita les débris projetés autour d’eux avec une facilité presque agaçante. Kylo sentit son habituelle moue se former sur ses lèvres. Hux ne lui avait pas menti. La jeune femme était vraiment redoutable. Probablement plus que lui encore, aussi désagréable que ce soit pour lui de l’admettre. Après tout, dès l’enfance il avait appris à voler sur… Il se focalisa sur l’entrée du hangar qui s’approchait de plus en plus, sa main se crispant sur le manche de son sabre.

Les premières navettes avaient réussi à pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’Invincible quand ils y entrèrent à leur tour. Les soldats de Fayden étaient déjà là à les attendre, tirant sur ceux qui débarquaient, blasters au poing. Les échanges initiaux avaient fait quelques morts ou blessés qui se roulaient au sol. Quand à leur tour, les Troopers d’élite de Hux firent descendre la rampe, l’odeur de fumée et de sang frappa une nouvelle fois Kylo. A peine posés, il avait rejoint les soldats mais restait désormais en arrière, le temps qu’ils lui permettent de descendre discrètement. Dans l’idéal, il ne devait pas se faire repérer avant d’avoir atteint Fayden.

Il trépignait presque, frappant le sol du talon de sa botte, quand un lieutenant vint le chercher quelques secondes plus tard. De plus en plus de soldats et de morts s’empilaient dans l’énorme hangar. Des explosions se faisaient entendre de partout et une épaisse fumée transformait en simples silhouettes tout ce qui se trouvait à plus d’un mètre. Les grenades fumigènes faisaient bien sûr partie du plan de Hux et Kylo lui fut reconnaissant d’avoir prêté attention à ces points de détail. Il put sans trop de difficulté se glisser jusqu’à une porte que les Stormtroopers étaient parvenus à conquérir juste pour lui. De là, Kylo serait seul jusqu’au bout.

Contrairement au Combattant et à l’Exterminateur, l’Invincible était extrêmement bien éclairé et dans un état presque aussi rutilant que le Finalizer. Il était un peu plus ancien que ce dernier mais on voyait qu’il avait été entretenu avec soin et Kylo n’avait aucun mal à imaginer Fayden comme un genre de pendant féminin de Hux. Rien que son opposition aux plans de son amant et la ténacité avec laquelle elle avait tenu tête aux menaces de deux croiseurs postés juste face à elle en témoignaient. C’était une femme qui ne lâcherait rien et Kylo aurait besoin de toute sa puissance pour parvenir à la faire abdiquer. Il doutait même que le cerveau de Fayden en sorte intact. Mais cela n’était qu’un point de détail. Tant qu’elle se soumettait officiellement, la partie était gagnée.

Kylo n’eut aucun mal à éviter les premières patrouilles dont il s’approcha. Après ses allées et venues dans trois croiseurs différents, il ne rencontrait pas de difficulté à se guider et même s’il ne percevait encore rien pouvant être l’esprit de Fayden, il était certain d’avancer dans la bonne direction, vers le pont, d’où elle devait diriger ses troupes d’une main de fer dans un gant de fer. Quant aux soldats qui couraient vers lui pour prêter main forte à leurs collègues dans les hangars, Kylo entendait le bruit de leurs bottes des dizaines de mètres à l’avance, ainsi que leurs esprits surchauffés par la perspective de la bataille. Il se dissimula à chaque fois dans un couloir adjacent ou derrière une colonne de maintenance. Il n’y eut qu’un petit détachement qui le frôla à un instant où il se retrouva entouré de toute part mais n’eut aucun mal à détourner l’attention des soldats d’un simple geste de la main. L’esprit des Stormtroopers avait été tellement façonné depuis l’enfance qu’en manipuler un petit nombre n’était qu’une formalité pour quelqu’un du niveau de Kylo.

Quand ils disparurent au loin, oubliant complètement la sombre silhouette qu’ils venaient de croiser, Kylo sentit une nouvelle vague de colère le submerger. Des années durant Luke lui avait interdit de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour rentrer dans la tête des gens. Et il s’était retrouvé traumatisé par ce qu’il avait fait à Rey, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un gamin. Et dire qu’il aurait pu depuis tout ce temps travailler son potentiel ! Hux avait eu raison depuis le début. La Résistance avait gâché ses talents. Des talents dont il découvrait désormais toute l’étendue une fois sur le terrain.

Il sourit également sous sa large capuche lorsqu’il fit sauter à distance, les unes après les autres, toutes les caméras de sécurité qu’il put détecter. Cela ne pouvait que lui rappeler le premier jour où Hux lui avait adressé la parole et que Ben s’était senti le besoin de parader face à lui, l’impressionnant en faisant exploser le dispositif dans sa chambre. Ca avait été un geste impulsif, de ceux que son oncle et sa mère lui reprochaient sans cesse. Mais comme le regard de Hux ce jour là avait gonflé son ego !

En quelques minutes seulement, Kylo avait remonté la plus grande partie du vaisseau de son pas lourd. Plus il s’approchait des entrailles de l’Invincible et plus les patrouilles se faisaient rares. Les soldats devaient s’être massés en nombre dans les hangars et Kylo se demanda furtivement s’il y avait encore des survivants parmi les Troopers qui l’avaient accompagné. C’était peu probable et il incombait désormais à ceux envoyés par Kwark et Lamtol de distraire suffisamment les troupes et Fayden pour que Kylo remplisse son objectif.

Il grimpa sur une coursive pour atteindre le niveau suivant. Il avait presque rejoint le pont et commençait à ressentir l’agitation des officiers à leurs postes. Il percevait de temps à autre des éclats de voix et au loin des petites silhouettes nerveuses lui rappelant Mitaka, courant dans les couloirs pour s’assurer que les ordres étaient suivis à la lettre.

Il entendit arriver un nouveau groupe de Stormtroopers, à peine quelques individus et se glissa dans une petite ouverture pour se dissimuler à leur vue. Il les suivit du regard, tenant leurs armes contre eux, leurs pas francs les menant en direction d’une grande porte au bout du couloir. Là où devaient se trouver, d’après les suppositions de Kylo, Fayden et ses principaux officiers.

Un hoquet s’éleva derrière lui et il se retourna pour découvrir l’un des petits lieutenants messagers directement dans son dos. Concentré qu’il avait été sur les Troopers, il ne l’avait pas senti approcher, son datapad dressé comme un bouclier de fortune.

_ Qui êtes-vous ! s’écria l’homme en reculant d’un pas alors que la lourde silhouette de Kylo s’avançait vers lui.

Il leva la main, prêt à effacer la mémoire de cet inopportun. Il était presque arrivé jusqu’à son objectif, il n’allait certainement pas laisser un simili Mitaka tout gâcher. Alors certes, il aurait pu le balancer contre un mur pour l’assommer. Ca aurait été bien plus rapide. Mais Kylo avait réussi à rester discret jusqu’à présent et laisser un corps inanimé derrière lui risquait de rapidement donner l’alerte.

Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux et leva une main à ses tempes quand Kylo entra dans son esprit pour le moment recouvert de peur. Sa victime n’avait probablement que peu de renseignements utiles pour lui et il ne s’attarda pas à fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

Il crispa les doigts, cherchant dans ses méninges l’endroit qu’il devait effacer. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d’ailleurs de tout réduire en bouillie. Ce serait plus rapide et tout aussi efficace.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’agir, il perçut la petite patrouille de Troopers revenant vers lui. Ils avaient dû entendre les gémissements de détresse du lieutenant et savaient à présent qu’un intrus était parvenu à atteindre le cœur de leur vaisseau.

Kylo serra les dents. Il était repéré. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de traîner. Il devait agir et vite avant que des renforts ne se jettent sur lui.

Il attrapa son sabre laser et l’alluma. Face à lui, le lieutenant tomba au sol et tenta de s’éloigner en rampant. Kylo l’ignora. L’homme n’était pas une menace pour lui.

Sur l’Exterminateur, il avait été pris d’une frénésie destructrice, tranchant dans tout ce qui passait à portée de sa lame sans s’interroger sur ses actes et leurs conséquences. Il était en cet instant beaucoup plus lucide. Découvrant sa large masse menaçante, les Stormtroopers n’hésitèrent pas à lui tirer dessus. D’une série de passes, il détourna les projectiles qui laissèrent des marques noires sur les murs contre lesquels ils terminèrent leur course. Les premiers cris et appels d’alerte s’élevèrent autour de Kylo.

Il se jeta à genoux, glissant sur le sol métallique parfaitement récuré et arriva jusqu’aux jambes des Troopers qu’il trancha d’un geste fluide. Les hommes s’écroulèrent en hurlant, l’odeur de la chair brûlée remontant dans les narines de Kylo. Il se remit prestement debout et courut en direction de la lourde porte fermée qui bloquait l’accès au pont.

Autour de lui, les soldats et les officiers sortaient leurs blasters pour lui tirer dessus. Il sentait la sueur qui coulait sur son visage, la lourdeur de sa capuche sur ses mèches détrempées et l’excitation qui montait au creux de son estomac. Il était enfin au cœur du combat, le centre de toutes les attentions.

De son sabre, il repoussa plus de tirs qu’il ne pouvait compter et de sa main libre, envoya contre les murs tous ceux qui s’approchaient trop près de lui. Il perçut ceux qui prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, fuyant dans les couloirs à présent livrés au chaos, et ceux qui s’accrochaient, fiers de leur cause et leurs opinions ou juste à la recherche d’un coup d’éclat.

Sans discernement, il coupa leurs membres, marcha sur leurs corps se tordant de douleur, se rapprochant de la porte derrière laquelle Fayden devait être retranchée. Autour de lui, une sirène se mit en marche et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le bruit infernal ne l’empêchait pas de capter les pensées de ses adversaires, paralysés par la peur, leurs cerveaux paniqués focalisés sur les termes de « monstre » ou de « bête ». Il se sentit invincible. Il songea à Hux. Son sourire s’élargit.

Une nouvelle patrouille de Stormtroopers arriva au pas de course dans le couloir qu’il remontait. Kylo les balaya sans même un regard pour eux et atteignit enfin la porte. Sur l’écran de contrôle, il vit que le système avait été verrouillé.

Il tourna la tête vers la caméra de surveillance juste au-dessus et lui offrit la vision de son rictus et du bas de son visage mutilé. Puis il posa la main sur le panneau de métal et se concentra. Il percevait toujours ses ennemis qui s’agitaient autour de lui, même si nul ne l’approchait plus pour l’attaquer. Certains tentaient encore des tirs à distance que leurs mains tremblantes ne parvenaient pas à assurer. Kylo savait qu’il ne craignait rien.

Il sentit la puissance de la Force au bout de ses doigts et le métal contre sa paume craqua. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu’à se déchirer dans un bruit assourdissant qui fit tomber à terre les mains contre les oreilles les officiers qui se trouvaient juste derrière.

Kylo, lui, ne flancha même pas.

Il se glissa dans l’ouverture qu’il venait de faire à la seule puissance de son esprit et remonta, victorieux, le long pont de l’Invincible. Autour de lui, les hommes de Fayden étaient comme paralysés, le regardant de leurs yeux exorbités, accrochés à leurs consoles et leurs postes de travail, livides. Kylo rangea son sabre. Il n’en avait plus besoin.

Il étendit ses longs bras de chaque côté de son corps et les officiers volèrent les uns après les autres jusqu’aux murs contre lesquels ils s’assommèrent, leurs corps retombant avec un bruit mou. Même ceux qui tentèrent de fuir ne firent pas plus d’un ou deux pas avant que l’ire de Kylo ne les rattrape. En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus que lui et Fayden.

Le Général était debout devant les larges fenêtres du croiseur, là où Hux aussi aimait se poster pour donner des ordres et observer son environnement. Derrière Fayden, il pouvait voir la petite planète rouge dont il ignorait le nom. Mais aussi les formes massives des vaisseaux de Kwark et Lamtol. Dehors, la bataille entre chasseurs TIE se poursuivait, avec un peu moins de véhémence cependant, les tirs se faisant plus sporadiques, les explosions moins fréquentes.

Fayden, elle, ne prêtait plus du tout attention au spectacle qui se jouait au-delà des larges fenêtres de transparacier. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite, le menton levé et son uniforme noir impeccable, dévisageant avec un calme olympien Kylo qui achevait les derniers mètres les séparant.

_ Je vois que le chien de Snoke est devenu celui de Hux, déclara-t-elle d’un ton qui fit frissonner Kylo tant il lui rappelait sa mère lorsqu’elle était déterminée.

Il ne chercha pas à lui expliquer que Hux avait toujours été le seul comptant dans sa vie, Snoke n’ayant été qu’un mal nécessaire auquel il s’était soumis. Cela ne la regardait pas. Mais il réalisait seulement maintenant que son existence était connue de tous les principaux membres du Premier Ordre. Bien des rumeurs avaient dû courir sur lui lorsqu’il était arrivé sur le Finalizer en compagnie de Hux. D’après ce que lui avait dit Mitaka, la version officielle était qu’il avait sauvé Hux. Ce jour là, c’était plutôt le Général qui l’avait sauvé. Lui n’avait fait qu’ouvrir une porte. Mais pour tous, il avait été le disciple de Snoke, ce qui faisait désormais de lui un traître, une fois de plus. Il serra les dents.

_ Vous allez vous soumettre au Général Hux, fit-il de sa voix la plus sombre, glacé par la colère de cette dernière réalisation.

Fayden ne répondit pas immédiatement. Kylo n’était pas encore entré dans son esprit mais il percevait déjà les ondes de mépris qu’elle lui renvoyait. Elle l’observait avec une sérénité insupportable sur son visage aux traits marqués. Elle ne tremblait ni de sa taille, ni de sa puissance, ni même de ses menaces pour le moment sous-entendues.

_ Jamais, contra-t-elle avec fermeté. Hux n’a aucune légitimité pour prendre la tête de l’Ordre, pas plus qu’un autre. Qu’il pose les armes et nous pourrons discuter de quelles sont les meilleures options pour notre organisation.

Kylo sentit la frustration le gagner. Il fit un pas en avant, espérant la voir se mettre à trembler, à balbutier. Mais Fayden resta parfaitement campée sur ses positions. Si elle avait eu le même comportement antagoniste que Picket, Kylo se serait fait un plaisir d’écraser ses pensées à la force de son pouvoir. Mais Fayden n’avait rien du colérique commandant du Combattant. Elle ne voyait pas Hux comme un moins que rien. Elle voulait juste déterminer la solution optimale maintenant que le Premier Ordre n’avait plus de leader désigné. Comme Hux, elle voulait œuvrer pour le bien commun, mais là où Hux se voyait comme l’unique dirigeant possible, Fayden aurait aimé une solution plus collective.

_ Vous allez vous soumettre au Général Hux, répéta Kylo avec un peu plus de véhémence, la main levée.

_ Non, répondit Fayden. Et rien ne me fera changer d’avis. Ni les menaces, ni la torture. Allez trouver Hux et dites-lui qu’il commet une grave erreur en pensant être capable de s’accaparer ainsi le pouvoir. Ces façons de faire ne mènent qu’à la désolation et…

Elle stoppa quand Kylo commença à exercer une pression sur son cerveau. Il n’avait aucune envie de l’écouter. Son ton posé et sa ténacité lui rappelaient trop sa mère. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser l’affrontement s’éterniser. Déjà des renforts devaient se rapprocher et il avait besoin de retrouver Hux. Vite. Dans le calme de leurs quartiers où le regard admiratif du Général, après que Kylo ait rempli la mission, lui ferait oublier ses doutes et ses tourments.

_ Que… hésita Fayden en portant une main à sa tempe.

C’était la première fois depuis que Kylo était entré qu’il pouvait voir le doute sur son visage. Mais bien vite elle se reprit et le fusilla de ses yeux sombres.

_ Qu’essayez-vous de me faire ?

_ Vous allez vous soumettre au Général Hux, fit Kylo pour la troisième fois.

_ Non !

Elle tentait de conserver ce même ton égal qui était le sien depuis le début de leur rencontre mais Kylo pouvait saisir le trouble dans son regard. Il accentua sa pression, s’enfonçant dans les pensées de Fayden pour les arracher, les modifier, les modeler à sa convenance.

Elle hoqueta de douleur et recula d’un pas. C’était un mouvement que son corps avait fait par réflexe, un pur sursaut de son instinct de survie. Mais son esprit en revanche restait toujours aussi affuté et combatif, repoussant les assauts de Kylo. Pour lui, c’était un peu comme butter contre un mur, encore et encore, et il avait l’impression de devoir faire tomber à main nues, les unes après les autres, les briques qui bloquaient sa progression. Il avança plus près d’elle.

Le dos de Fayden rencontra le transparacier de la baie vitrée et elle détourna enfin le regard. Ses dents étaient serrées et une goutte de sueur roula sur son front, l’arête de son nez, au bout duquel elle pendit, avant de tomber au sol avec un petit bruit plaisant.

Kylo réalisa qu’il souriait. Fayden était en train de lâcher prise, il le savait. Elle ne criait pas encore mais tout son corps tremblait et il avait de moins en moins de mal à effeuiller les couches successives de son esprit. Il la revit enfant, puis cadet, ses premiers pas dans l’armée, sa détermination farouche à servir le Premier Ordre une fois l’Empire tombé. Il aperçut aussi un bébé, une famille, beaucoup de bonheur et de complicité, et il se hâta d’effacer ces instants de joie de la mémoire de sa victime. Elle gémit et tenta de lever une main pour le repousser. Kylo lui attrapa le poignet, frustré qu’elle ait encore la volonté de résister. Puis, il la jeta violemment à terre.

Fayden gémit et la satisfaction de Kylo augmenta encore. Et dire que toute sa vie on l’avait retenu d’exercer sa vraie puissance. Et désormais, en quelques minutes à peine, il était parvenu à entrer dans un croiseur, à le remonter sans être vu, à repousser de son arme ou de son esprit des dizaines de soldats, et à présent, il dominait sans difficulté aucune une femme de l’expérience et du rang de sa mère ! Elle avait beau lutter de toutes ses facultés, Kylo était plus fort qu’elle. Plus fort que n’importe qui.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour découvrir un nouveau bataillon de Stormtroopers à l’entrée de la pièce. Il abandonna un instant Fayden pour les bloquer à l’aide d’une pleine console qu’il déplaça d’un geste devant l’entrée. Cela les retarderait un peu mais Kylo devait aller à l’essentiel.

_ Qu’êtes-vous… en train… de me faire… haleta Fayden qui essayait de se remettre debout malgré la fébrilité évidente de son corps.

_ Je vous remets sur le droit chemin, répondit Kylo. Vous allez vous soumettre au Général Hux.

_ Si ce sont là des méthodes approuvées par Hux, je ne…

Kylo ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Il la fit de nouveau tomber d’une simple poussée et s’accroupit à ses côtés. Cette fois, il posa directement le bout de ses doigts sur sa tempe et Fayden hurla enfin.

 

« *** »

 

_ Ici le Général Fayden…

Appuyé à son tour contre le transparacier, Kylo croisa les bras, un air satisfait sur son visage toujours couvert. Fayden se tenait debout, face à un terminal, et sa voix monocorde résonnait désormais dans tout le vaisseau, mais aussi sur les réseaux internes du Premier Ordre. Même Hux devait recevoir la transmission du texte que Kylo avait gravé dans l’esprit de sa victime. Cela n’avait pas été trop difficile, une fois qu’il avait effacé tous les autres souvenirs pour uniquement imprimer la soumission dans son cerveau. Fayden ne serait probablement plus capable de diriger le moindre navire mais ça, ce n’était pas le problème de Kylo. Hux avait d’ailleurs probablement prévu de la faire fusiller. Ou de la jeter par un sas comme cela paraissait être une méthode rapide qu’il appréciait.

_ … cessez immédiatement le combat. Je répète, cessez immédiatement le combat.

Du coin de l’œil, Kylo pouvait voir les chasseurs TIE de l’Invincible stopper leurs tirs pour se diriger vers les hangars. Quant aux Stormtroopers qui s’acharnaient depuis plusieurs minutes contre la console qui bloquait le passage, ils devinrent parfaitement silencieux.

_ L’Invincible et chaque membre de son équipage répondront désormais aux ordres du Général Hux, poursuivit Fayden, dont je reconnais l’autorité en tant que nouveau leader du Premier Ordre.

Kylo sentit que son sourire s’élargissait. Il aurait aimé être un peu plus grandiloquent dans le texte qu’il avait imposé à Fayden. Mais les mots bien tournés et les discours enflammés étaient plutôt l’apanage de Hux. Pour le moment, tant que le message était compris, cela ferait l’affaire.

Fayden répéta une seconde fois son texte avant de se taire. Elle ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas quand Kylo passa à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement vides. Il ne restait plus grand-chose du Général qu’elle avait été. Quoi que Hux lui réserve comme sort, ce serait probablement une bénédiction.

Lorsque Kylo s’éloigna, elle s’écroula au sol. Elle n’était plus qu’une marionnette dont la distance qu’il mettait entre eux avait brisé les fils. Cela n’avait plus pour lui aucune importance. Il avait réussi. Il avait donné l’Invincible à Hux et aucun autre haut officier de l’Ordre n’oserait sûrement s’opposer à eux.

Il balaya la console bloquant la porte et ressortit. Cette fois, personne ne l’attaqua. Les soldats encore en faction dans le couloir le laissèrent passer, visiblement confus sur la marche à suivre.

Il redescendit en direction des hangars, la tête haute, le torse droit. On s’écartait avec crainte sur son passage, comme si les bruits de ses exploits avaient déjà atteint tous les occupants du vaisseau. Il rencontra les Troopers de Kwark qui petit à petit soumettaient le personnel à leur autorité. Après l’annonce de Fayden, nul ne chercha à résister.

Et quand il croisa un officier supérieur, celui-ci le salua de la même manière que Hux était toujours salué. Kylo fut submergé par une intense vague de satisfaction.

_ Seigneur Ren, demanda l’homme avec déférence, quels sont vos ordres ?

_ Assurez-vous qu’il ne reste aucune poche d’opposants et attendez les instructions du Général Hux. Préparez-moi aussi une navette rapide. Je dois rentrer au plus vite à bord du Finalizer.

_ Bien monsieur, fit l’homme en claquant des talons.

Il s’éloigna avec empressement, comlink à la main pour diffuser ses instructions, et Kylo reprit sa route, certain que lorsqu’il atteindrait le hangar, un vaisseau serait à son entière disposition pour retourner auprès de Hux.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée du délai! Je me suis plongée dans l'écriture du chapitre 5 avant de relire le 4 et ça a été plus long que prévu (vous savez mon problème de taille de chapitres tout ça, ça a empiré). Enfin, la suite devrait arriver plus rapidement! Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire (si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de me le dire :D) A bientôt pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque la navette de Kylo se posa dans un des hangars du Finalizer, Hux était là à l’attendre. Le voyage du retour s’était passé sans incident majeur. Kylo avait été ravi de retrouver en vie sa pilote de l’aller ainsi que trois des Stormtroopers qui l’avaient accompagné. Hux n’avait pas menti quand il avait assuré lui avoir fourni ses meilleurs éléments. Ils avaient vaillamment résisté aux assauts des troupes de Fayden et revenaient victorieux à ses côtés.

Kylo avait profité du temps de trajet pour manger quelque chose et même dormir un peu. Fort de la satisfaction du travail accompli, il s’était mis en boule sur l’un des sièges, enroulé soigneusement dans ses larges vêtements noirs et le sommeil lui était venu en quelques secondes seulement. Un sommeil plus reposant qu’il n’en avait eu depuis longtemps et, une fois de plus à son grand soulagement, sans aucun rêve.

Quand un des Troopers l’avait réveillé juste avant l’atterrissage, Kylo s’était senti bien mieux. La sensation de doute qui avait été la sienne depuis qu’il s’était réveillé dans l’infirmerie du Finalizer après sa fuite en compagnie de Hux avait complètement disparu. Il était puissant, pleinement accompli, amoureux, et avec un but.

Alors, quand Hux l’avait juste salué lors de sa descente de la rampe, un sourire léger aux lèvres et le visage tiré mais serein, Kylo n’avait pas hésité et l’avait attrapé pour initier un baiser brûlant sous les yeux des soldats de sa garde et de Mitaka, qui devait commencer à s’habituer à ce type de spectacle.

Kylo s’était attendu à ce que Hux le repousse rapidement, mais au contraire, le Général était resté tout contre lui, agrippant sa large capuche pour la rabattre sur leurs deux têtes comme pour leur donner un peu d’intimité.

_ Tu as été incroyable, murmura Hux contre ses lèvres quand ils se séparèrent.

Kylo aurait voulu hocher la tête avec assurance. Au lieu de cela, il se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Hux le regardait comme nul ne l’avait regardé auparavant. Avec confiance et même adoration. Le cœur de Kylo bondit dans sa poitrine et il leva une main gantée pour caresser la joue de son Général.

_ Et dire que tu as failli refuser de m’envoyer là-bas, le taquina-t-il.

Hux haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin du pont. Kylo s’empressa de le suivre.

_ Tes compétences n’ont jamais été le problème pour moi. Disons que ma possessivité peut parfois m’amener à rejeter des solutions pourtant évidentes. Et tu sais très bien que je n’aime pas te voir partir sans moi. J’ai détruit une planète entière pour cette raison.

Kylo opina, se gorgeant du spectacle des troupes qui s’écartaient et saluaient avec ardeur sur leur passage. Habituellement, Kylo ressentait de leur part une crainte respectueuse. A présent, toute peur avait disparu. Ce qu’il avait accompli avait conforté sa position de pouvoir auprès des soldats qui lui montraient la même déférence qu’envers Hux. Ce dernier parut également le remarquer car il eut pour son amant un sourire satisfait.

_ Si tout se passe comme prévu, répondit Kylo sans dissimuler l’excitation dans sa voix, nous n’aurons plus jamais à être séparés.

C’était là des mots qu’ils s’étaient déjà répétés mais maintenant que la menace de Fayden avait été annihilée, Kylo voulait y croire plus que jamais. Sa place en ces heures tumultueuses était aux côtés du Général.

_ C’est également ce sur quoi je compte, répliqua Hux alors qu’ils s’approchaient du pont à grandes enjambées.

A présent qu’ils étaient sur le Finalizer, leur escorte était plus légère. Phasma n’était pas là et ils étaient juste flanqués de deux soldats et de Mitaka qui paraissait sur le point de se liquéfier au sol tant il semblait épuisé. Kylo supposa que ni Hux ni lui n’avaient pris le temps de dormir durant son absence. Ou à peine. Si lui avait eu une bonne sieste à bord de la navette et qu’il ne sentait plus la fatigue, il allait en revanche devoir pousser Hux au lit dès qu’une occasion se présenterait.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les informations que je t’ai envoyées sur ton datapad, reprit celui-ci, mais les choses se sont formidablement bien déroulées depuis ton départ de l’Invincible.

Kylo hocha la tête avec conviction. En fait, il n’avait même pas pris son datapad à bord de la navette. Et pour être complètement honnête, il n’avait même plus la moindre idée de ce qu’il avait fait du dit datapad. Il devait être resté quelque part sur Starkiller. Il faudrait qu’il soudoie quelqu’un pour le lui récupérer en toute discrétion et le lui ramener jusqu’à bord du Finalizer. Mitaka ferait très bien l’affaire et il était suffisamment fiable pour que Kylo ne craigne pas de lui laisser les codes de leurs quartiers privés. En attendant, il se contenta d’approuver à tout ce que Hux pouvait dire en espérant donner le change.

_ … et suite à cela, nous avons reçu un message du commandant Barfter qui…

Le Général stoppa aussi bien son discours que son avancée et se planta droit devant Kylo.

_ Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle, n’est-ce pas ? fit-il de son ton le plus autoritaire.

_ En gros… tenta Kylo.

_ Tu n’as pas lu mes messages ?

Kylo resta silencieux.

_ Tu as encore perdu ton datapad ? ajouta Hux en levant un sourcil.

_ Perdu est un bien grand mot, se défendit Kylo. Je…

Hux le coupa d’un long soupir.

_ Non mais c’est de ma faute. Je sais très bien que tous ces détails ne t’intéressent pas. Je vais me contenter de te donner un bref résumé. C’est bien le minimum que je puisse faire puisque de toute évidence, c’est toi qui m’as sauvé la mise aujourd’hui.

Kylo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Il ne savait pas si Hux était ironique ou honnête. Il ne savait pas s’il devait le remercier ou protester. Il avait juste envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec lui à présent que sa mission était remplie. Vu qu’ils avaient repris leur marche vers le pont, ce projet semblait lui aussi compromis. Alors, il ne répondit pas et écouta le monologue de Hux.

_ Donc, je disais, reprit ce dernier, qu’après le message du Général Fayden, les choses sont allées très vite. Comme nous l’avions prévu, Fayden était l’unique bouclier des indécis. Une fois tombée, ils se sont liés à nous. Je peux donc t’annoncer officiellement que toute la flotte du Premier Ordre m’a désormais prêté serment. J’ai une réunion très importante dans quelques minutes avec les principaux commandants et généraux sur ce que vont être nos plans à présent…

Cela fit tiquer Kylo. Il aurait préféré que Hux prenne un peu de repos avant qu’il ne termine dans un état aussi lamentable que Mitaka qui soufflait comme un bantha derrière eux et avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme.

_ …Et aussi désigner de nouveaux officiers pour les vaisseaux sans commandement, conclut Hux. Et au fait, comment va Fayden ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Kylo aurait aimé raconter en détail son périple à Hux. Mais s’il avait une réunion dans les minutes à venir, il n’avait probablement pas le temps pour cela. Kylo le ferait plus tard, dans le calme de leurs quartiers où forcément Hux devrait se rendre pour dormir à un moment ou à un autre. Le Général ne tenait plus que par l’excitation et la volonté, pour Kylo c’était une évidence.

_ Si ta question est de savoir si Fayden va pouvoir continuer à diriger l’Invincible ou pas, répondit Kylo, la réponse est clairement non.

Hux lui jeta un regard en coin avant d’approuver.

_ C’est ce que Kwark m’a dit, confirma-t-il. Apparemment tu l’as laissée dans un état tel qu’elle était en train de se baver dessus quand ils l’ont retrouvée.

_ Son esprit était fort, expliqua Kylo. Et plus l’esprit est fort, plus j’ai besoin de m’imposer et plus les dégâts sont grands.

_ Peu importe, fit Hux avec véhémence. J’avais de toute façon prévu de la faire fusiller.

Kylo s’en était douté. Même affaiblie, Hux ne pouvait se risquer à laisser un ennemi tel que Fayden en vie.

_ Et maintenant qu’elle est dans cet état, qu’est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Hux pencha la tête de côté comme s’il réfléchissait tout en marchant.

_ L’éliminer je pense. Je laisserai juste à Kwark ou à Lamtol le choix de la méthode puisqu’ils sont déjà sur place. Tu as pu les voir ?

_ Non, grommela Kylo. Je n’ai pas eu le temps pour ça. Je suis rentré une fois la mission terminée.

Il se retint d’ajouter qu’il n’avait eu aucune envie de s’adresser à deux officiers qu’il n’avait jamais vus de sa vie et pour lesquels il n’avait pas plus de considération que pour des outils. S’ils pouvaient aider Hux, tant mieux. Sinon, Kylo n’en avait rien à faire de qui ils étaient ou de leurs opinions.

_ Et ça a été la meilleure chose à faire, lui confirma Hux avec un sourire entendu.

Il se déporta discrètement de façon à ce que son épaule frôle celle de Kylo. Ce dernier aurait même voulu lui prendre la main mais ils arrivaient déjà sur le pont qui grouillait de vie et d’officiers occupés à recevoir les messages de leurs nouveaux alliés.

A peine entrés, le lieutenant Rodinon vint les trouver, sa lourde silhouette trottinant vers eux d’un pas pressé.

_ Général, salua-t-il en claquant des talons.

Hux  stoppa et encouragea d’un mouvement de tête le lieutenant à continuer.

_ Le commandant Kwark et le général Lamtol nous ont confirmé que l’Invincible était sous leur contrôle le plus total. Les derniers soutiens à Fayden ont été éliminés et ils attendent désormais vos ordres.

_ Je vais les contacter au plus vite, merci lieutenant.

Rodinon salua une fois de plus avant de rejoindre son moniteur, en bas de la fosse. Sans plus un regard pour lui, les yeux juste fixés sur le spectacle grandiose de Starkiller face à eux, Hux s’avança vers sa place habituelle, face aux larges panneaux de transparacier. Par réflexe, Kylo le suivit. Mitaka regagna son propre poste alors que les deux Troopers se placèrent en faction à l’entrée de la pièce.

Pendant de longues secondes, Hux resta silencieux, les mains croisées dans le dos et une moue un peu dédaigneuse aux lèvres. Kylo ressentait une sorte de nervosité en lui, nervosité qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer étant donné leur situation actuelle.

_ Je dois quand même te demander quelque chose, fit Hux en se tournant soudain vers Kylo.

Sa voix était suffisamment basse pour que nul autre que Kylo ne l’entende et pourtant, il y restait cette fermeté caractéristique, un peu abrupte, quand Hux était tendu. Et il paraissait vraiment ne tenir que par un miracle et une volonté d’acier. Kylo eut juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le soulever sur son épaule et de le ramener dans leur chambre. Et surtout ne pas entendre ce que Hux voulait lui demander et qui paraissait le mettre dans un état d’intense fébrilité. Mais il doutait que le Général apprécie l’initiative.

_ Quoi donc ? fit-il alors, le stress de Hux l’atteignant aussi.

Hux eut un soupir un peu dépité.

_ Puisque c’est toi qui as conquis l’Invincible, je me demandais si tu voulais en prendre la tête, déclara-t-il d’un ton si rapide que Kylo mit quelques secondes à décrypter le sens des mots.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

_ Puisque c’est toi qui as conquis l’Invincible, répéta Hux d’une voix blanche mais Kylo l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

_ J’avais bien compris la première fois, pointa-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

_ C’était la première moitié de ma phrase. Comme c’est toi qui l’as conquis !

Kylo se pencha vers lui. Un croiseur de cette taille contenait des dizaines de milliers de personnes. Et autant de problèmes à gérer.

_ Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment on dirige un croiseur, fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Pour ça je peux t’aider. Je ne te cache pas que c’est un travail énorme mais si tel est ton choix, je t’assignerai un personnel de qualité qui pourra, dans un premier temps, te diriger dans tes décisions.

Malgré la rationalité de ses explications, son ton s’était fait légèrement froid, voire même un peu agressif si Kylo parvenait à interpréter correctement son amant. Un soupçon de colère pimentait le tout. Kylo commençait à être un peu perdu et sentait de plus en plus clairement les regards des officiers se poser sur eux.

_ Et qu’est-ce que je devrai faire exactement ? insista-t-il.

Hux eut un vague mouvement de main. Très raide. Si raide que Kylo s’attendait à entendre craquer l’os de son poignet.

_ Suivre mes ordres. Dans les grandes lignes.

Kylo resta planté, silencieux, face à son amant. Ses poings étaient serrés et sa mâchoire crispée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hux voulait lui confier l’Invincible. Il avait voulu le récupérer pour le Général. Pas pour lui !

_ Ca, je suppose que je peux globalement le faire, articula-t-il difficilement. Mais enlève-moi un doute de la tête. Si j’accepte, je devrai quitter le Finalizer pour m’installer sur l’Invincible ? N’est-ce pas ?

_ De toute évidence.

_ Mais ça ne va pas non ! s’écria Kylo, se retenant de porter une main à ses lèvres lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il avait élevé suffisamment la voix pour que tout le pont interrompe ses discussions. Je croyais qu’on ne devait plus jamais se séparer, reprit-il en chuchotant avec véhémence. Pourquoi tu veux m’envoyer au loin ?

Une lueur de colère s’alluma dans les yeux clairs de Hux qui se pencha vers lui au point que leurs nez se touchent presque. Il répondit sur le même ton que Kylo, dans un murmure agressif.

_ Je ne veux pas t’envoyer au loin, espèce de crétin ! Je te proposais juste au cas où ! C’est un genre de… tradition ! Je comptais sur le fait que tu refuses immédiatement. Et puis non ! Te voilà, là, hésitant, réfléchissant à la possibilité…

_ Je ne réfléchissais à rien du tout ! le coupa Kylo en se demandant, lorsque les mots passèrent ses lèvres, si c’était là la réponse la plus brillante à apporter.

Il renifla avant de reprendre.

_ Je n’en veux pas de ton poste ! Je ne comprenais juste pas pourquoi tu voulais que je parte.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

_ Ca tombe bien parce que je ne veux pas partir !

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Hux le regard sombre et Kylo la moue aux lèvres. Tous deux avaient les bras croisés et le torse bombé, comme deux coqs se jaugeant. Derrière eux se fit entendre un discret raclement de gorge.

_ Général ? dit la voix craintive de Mitaka.

Hux s’arracha à la contemplation de Kylo. Ce dernier fit un pas en direction de Mitaka qui baissa immédiatement la tête. Cela le combla de constater qu’il n’avait pas complètement perdu son effet sur le petit lieutenant. Puis il réalisa que celui-ci tremblait plus de fatigue que de peur.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement Hux en ignorant Kylo.

_ Votre réunion avec les principaux membres du Premier Ordre ne va pas tarder à commencer. De plus, nous sommes harcelés de messages de la part des sénateurs de la Nouvelle République. Depuis que les images du tir de Starkiller ont été diffusées sur le holonet, tous les systèmes nous contactent les uns après les autres pour savoir s’il s’agit d’un canular ou non. Des rumeurs courent sur tous les réseaux. Plusieurs voix confirment la disparition d’une planète entière. D’autres hurlent au montage. C’est la confusion la plus totale et nos équipes ont de plus en plus de mal à gérer les missives et les appels officiels.

_ Divulguez les coordonnées de notre cible, ordonna Hux, que ces imbéciles constatent que notre tir n’avait rien de factice. Après la réunion, j’enverrai personnellement notre ultimatum au Sénat. Maintenant que le Premier Ordre nous est acquis, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous tourner vers nos véritables adversaires.

Mitaka opina. Kylo n’eut aucun mal à voir que ses gestes sur le datapad étaient moins précis, plus brouillons que d’habitude. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il avait beau avoir dormi profondément dans la navette, l’énormité de ce qu’ils étaient en train d’accomplir l’écrasait toujours. Que Snoke ait été tué lui paraissait toujours démentiel, que toute la flotte du Premier Ordre réponde aux ordres de Hux était juste incroyable. Mais qu’ils s’en prennent maintenant à toute la Nouvelle République atteignait un nouveau palier de folie et de grandeur. Il ne pouvait que trop bien s’imaginer sa mère découvrant les images du rayon sanglant de Starkiller et se jetant sur son comlink pour persuader ses alliés politiques de ne se plier sous aucune condition aux exigences du Premier Ordre. Les jours à venir allaient être un bras de fer d’une ampleur galactique.

_ Rien d’autre monsieur ? demanda Mitaka alors que Hux remontait la passerelle pour se rendre en salle de conférence.

Dans le doute, Kylo emboîta le pas de son amant. Ils s’étaient promis de ne plus être séparés, autant mettre dès à présent l’habitude en place.

_ Si, fit Hux sans se retourner. Vous confirez le commandement de l’Invincible au Colonel Datoo.

Malgré la tension des dernières minutes, Kylo ne put retenir un rictus de déformer ses traits.

 

« *** »

 

La réunion traînait en longueur et Kylo en avait perdu le fil depuis longtemps. Habituellement, Hux tenait des réunions rapides, ciblées, dans lesquelles n’était discuté que l’essentiel.  Kylo savait que perdre du temps faisait partie des choses que Hux détestait le plus, et pourtant Hux détestait énormément de choses. Alors, il coupait les banalités pour se concentrer sur les points importants.

Cependant aujourd’hui, il y avait tant de commandants, de généraux et autres capitaines de vaisseaux que Hux n’était pas parvenu à limiter les interventions, chacun tenant à y aller de son petit mot au nouvel homme fort du Premier Ordre.

Et Hux, ayant besoin de leur soutien inconditionnel, se pliait à l’exercice avec toute la sympathie et la cordialité dont il était capable. Kylo percevait pourtant de plus en plus l’impatience grandissante dans sa voix, sa volonté de quitter la pièce pour passer à l’action.

D’ailleurs, Hux était bien la dernière chose qu’il entendait encore, ayant fermé son esprit au reste de la discussion quand celle-ci s’était orientée vers les routes commerciales ou les matières premières, autant de sujets dont Kylo n’avait strictement rien à faire. Quelque part, il admirait Hux de parvenir à sincèrement s’intéresser à des problématiques aussi rébarbatives. Mais même la voix de son amant n’était plus qu’un bruit de fond qui frôlait à peine la conscience de Kylo qui fixait le vide, se demandant quand enfin il pourrait le ramener dans leur chambre. Il était incroyable que Hux tienne encore. Même assis sur son fauteuil, il était plus droit que n’importe lequel d’entre eux, en particulier Mitaka et lui, debout derrière le Général. Enfin le seul point qui rassurait un peu Kylo était que Mitaka était encore plus avachi que lui. Si Kylo se trouvait le dos courbé, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, et la capuche rabattue le plus bas possible pour dissimuler son visage plein d’ennui, Mitaka avait régulièrement la tête qui roulait, le menton qui frappait la poitrine et les paupières qui se fermaient. Dans un premier temps, Kylo lui avait donné de discrets petits coups pour le maintenir éveillé mais il n’en prenait même plus la peine. Déjà parce qu’il n’avait aucun intérêt à surveiller Mitaka, ensuite parce qu’il espérait que le lieutenant finirait par s’écrouler et mettrait ainsi un terme à cette réunion dont il ne voyait plus le bout. Il songea même à l’aider d’un petit coup de Force mais si Hux ou Mitaka le réalisait, Kylo allait se faire passer un savon par son amant. Et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre le prestige que sa dernière victoire lui avait apporté. Alors, il restait les yeux perdus sur les hologrammes montrant les différents interlocuteurs de Hux et, dans ses pensées pleines de gloire, de combats et de matelas moelleux, attendait qu’enfin la rencontre se clôture. Mais à chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression que la fin approchait, il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour poser une nouvelle question ou proposer une nouvelle idée et Kylo se retenait de souffler bruyamment et de rouler des yeux pendant que Hux répondait d’un ton posé et parfaitement professionnel.

Soudain, alors que Kylo en était arrivé à étudier les gaines de fils de la pièce, se demandant ce qui arriverait s’il en arrachait une à la force de son esprit, un grand bruit sur sa gauche le fit presque sursauter et Hux se retourna d’un bond.

_ Pa… pardon… bafouilla Mitaka en récupérant au sol le datapad qui venait de lui échapper des mains.

Cela faisait un moment qu’il ne prenait plus aucune note mais avait gardé l’objet dans sa position habituelle, sans doute pour donner le change. Un moment d’assoupissement de plus avait eu raison de son stratagème.

Les doigts tremblants, le petit lieutenant ralluma l’écran et soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il constata qu’il n’avait subi aucun dégât. Cela n’étonna pas Kylo. Le matériel du Premier Ordre était de grande qualité. Puis il sourit quand il réalisa que Hux était toujours tourné face à eux, les jambes croisées, la main sous le menton et son regard impatient posé sur Mitaka. Ce dernier avala bruyamment sa salive et fixa la pointe de ses bottes.

_ Pardon Général, répéta-t-il d’une petite voix, comme s’il craignait que Hux le vire de son équipe pour ce simple manquement.

Hux ne commenta pas mais fit pivoter son fauteuil en direction de sa console et reprit la parole.

_ Messieurs, mesdames, mes équipes viennent de me rappeler que cette rencontre s’est déjà étendue plus que mon planning ne le permettait et que j’ai encore de nombreux problèmes inhérents à nos nouveaux objectifs à régler. Je vais donc, bien malgré moi, devoir mettre fin à cette réunion mais je pense que nous avons déjà abordé les principaux points, notre but commun, nos moyens d’action et notre rôle à tous.

Il laissa un instant le silence retomber et quand nul ne protesta, il poursuivit.

_ Bien évidemment, n’hésitez pas à contacter mes équipes si vous avez d’autres questions ou besoin de davantage d’informations. Vous recevrez dans les heures à venir vos ordres de mission complets et j’ai hâte de m’engager à vos côtés vers nos prochaines victoires.

Il se leva et salua. Ses interlocuteurs l’imitèrent puis la connexion se coupa. La pièce retomba dans une douce obscurité.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Général… reprit Mitaka dans le silence pesant.

Hux haussa les épaules et récupéra son propre datapad dans lequel étaient soigneusement consignés tous les détails de la réunion.

_ Vous avez fait un travail admirable jusqu’à présent, lieutenant, répondit-il. Et je n’ai rien à vous reprocher. C’est ma faute, pour avoir tiré au maximum sur les capacités de mon entourage.

Il prit la direction de la sortie. Kylo le regarda un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Hux n’allait certainement pas admettre qu’il était aussi épuisé que Mitaka, même si sa démarche était plus lourde, ses gestes moins précis, et le bord de ses yeux d’un rouge profond sur son visage blafard. Kylo supposait qu’il allait devoir le pousser de force vers leurs quartiers.

Mitaka vint se placer à ses côtés, écoutant le Général qui continuait à lui parler.

_ Allez donc prendre quelques heures de sommeil, vous l’avez bien mérité. A votre retour sur le pont, nous ferons le point sur ce que nous pouvons tirer de cette dernière réunion et vous transmettrez les ordres de mission aux équipes.

_ Mais monsieur, protesta Mitaka en forçant l’allure pour rattraper Hux, laissant Kylo bon dernier.

_ Ne vous en faites pas lieutenant, le coupa Hux, j’irai vous faire chercher s’il se passe quelque chose de crucial. En attendant, allez dormir, c’est un ordre.

_ Oui monsieur, finit par acquiescer Mitaka avec une expression entre la déception et le soulagement.

Il salua et tourna ensuite dans un couloir un peu plus loin, abandonnant Hux avec Kylo et leur discrète escorte.

_ Tu devrais prendre exemple sur tes propres hommes, lança Kylo en rattrapant son amant.

Hux leva un sourcil puis les épaules.

_ J’estime être un peu plus indispensable que Mitaka dans la gestion des évènements à venir.

_ Et personnellement j’estime que tu as géré assez d’évènements pour le moment.

Hux secoua la tête et à l’embranchement suivant, il prit la direction du pont. Kylo lui posa une main sur le biceps pour le faire ralentir.

_ Va dormir un peu, déclara-t-il.

Hux tourna vers lui son regard vert brillant d’épuisement et le scruta en silence. Mais il ne stoppa pas pour autant.

_ Hux, insista Kylo.

_ Je n’ai pas le temps de dormir, déclara le Général. J’ai tous les ordres de mission à écrire et les appels de la Nouvelle République à traiter.

_ Les autres n’attendent pas tes ordres de mission avant plusieurs heures, lui rappela Kylo. Quant à la Nouvelle République, tu les snobes depuis la diffusion du tir. Ne les contacter que demain n’y changera pas grand-chose.

_ Et si pendant que je dors il…

_ Tu as toi-même dit à Mitaka que tu le feras chercher en cas de problème. Mets quelqu’un en qui tu as confiance aux commandes et si les choses évoluent, on te réveillera. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par t’écrouler.

Hux ne répondit que d’un grommellement. Kylo songea que c’était mieux que d’être complètement ignoré mais cela n’empêcha pas le Général de poursuivre sa route vers le pont. Kylo resserra son emprise sur son bras. Il sentait un début de frustration monter en lui. Hux était un vrai borra lorsqu’il s’y mettait !

_ Tu seras beaucoup plus mordant contre la Nouvelle République si tu as dormi un peu, pressa-t-il.

_ Je suis toujours mordant, répliqua Hux en lui montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Kylo roula des yeux avec suffisamment d’amplitude pour que Hux saisisse le mouvement même avec une partie de son visage obscurci par sa capuche.

_ Ca fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas dormi ! insista-t-il alors que Hux s’impatientait face à lui, essayant de s’arracher aux doigts de Kylo.

La question mit fin à ses tentatives et il baissa la tête, avec sur les lèvres une moue digne de celles de Kylo.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

_ Tu n’as pas dormi pendant mon absence ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Alors arrête d’être aussi butté, grogna Kylo.

Puis il se pencha vers le Général.

_ Tu sais que je n’aurais aucun mal à te porter jusqu’à notre chambre si vraiment c’est le seul moyen.

Hux afficha un petit sourire en coin.

_ Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m’avais pas menacé de me porter, s’amusa-t-il.

Kylo eut un moment de réflexion et finit par hocher la tête, faisant écho au sourire de Hux. Lorsqu’il avait été Ben, plusieurs fois il avait proposé à Hux de le porter, lors de leur fuite de D’Qar ou quand ils avaient quitté la pyramide. Et à chaque fois Hux l’avait envoyé balader. C’était là des détails qu’il avait presque oubliés mais qu’apparemment le Général avait toujours gardé à l’esprit.

_ Dans ce cas… commença-t-il.

_ Que… protesta Hux quand Kylo se baissa pour passer ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Il se débattit, repoussant les épaules de Kylo qui riait sous sa capuche. Heureusement à cette heure-ci, il n’y avait presque personne dans les couloirs. Tous les officiers en poste se trouvaient sur le pont et à leurs côtés se tenaient seulement les Troopers chargés de la sécurité du Général. Et Kylo doutait que des unités d’élite aillent jacasser sur ce dont ils avaient été témoins.

_ Arrête Ren ! s’agaça Hux. D’accord ! Tu as gagné ! Je vais me coucher.

Kylo le relâcha et se redressa. Il savait qu’il souriait comme un idiot mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Cela en avait valu la peine. Et il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas partagé un moment pareil avec son amant. D’ailleurs, ce dernier avait beau arborer son habituel air dédaigneux, la courbe de ses lèvres et la lueur de son regard étaient autant de preuves qu’il partageait son amusement.

_ Crétin, grogna Hux en faisant demi-tour pour prendre la route menant aux quartiers des officiers.

Ils y parvinrent en quelques minutes, abandonnant devant leur porte les deux soldats qui restèrent à monter la garde. Pendant le trajet, Hux avait contacté Phasma à qui il avait donné ses instructions, dont celle de le réveiller au moindre développement.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Hux n’eut même pas un mot ou un regard pour Kylo. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre, retira ses bottes qu’il aligna au pied du lit, son uniforme qu’il plia parfaitement pour le lendemain et ses sous-vêtements qu’il jeta dans son panier à linge qu’un droïde viendrait récupérer le lendemain. Et ce fut entièrement nu qu’il se glissa entre les draps blancs. A peine sa tête posée sur l’oreiller, il ronflait déjà.

Le plus doucement possible, Kylo vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Habituellement, Hux se douchait et se lavait les dents avant de dormir. Il avait dû être aussi épuisé que Kylo l’avait senti pour ne pas se plier à ses rituels. Kylo hésita même à éteindre complètement le datapad de Hux, qu’il puisse dormir le plus longtemps possible. Mais si le Général s’en apercevait, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’en apercevrait, il allait être furieux. Kylo croisa juste les doigts pour qu’il ne se passe rien de crucial pendant les heures à venir.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il se remit debout et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et fit une toilette sommaire. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de dormir mais passer quelques heures de calme à écouter la respiration de Hux lui paraissait un moment de bonheur bien mérité après les évènements des dernières heures. Alors, à son tour, il se coucha, passant un bras autour de la taille de Hux qui, sans même se réveiller, vint se blottir dans sa chaleur.

 

« *** »

 

Sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, Kylo avait fini par s’endormir et il fut le premier surpris en ouvrant les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Pendant la nuit, Hux s’était éloigné de lui mais sa tête était toujours profondément enfoncée dans l’oreiller. Un filet de bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et ses cheveux pointaient en tous sens, encore raidis par le gel appliqué la veille.

Kylo le regarda dormir, débattant sur le fait de le réveiller ou non. Incapable de se décider, il roula au bord du matelas et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. A priori, il n’avait rien entendu, pas de signal ou de bip venant du datapad de Hux. Il n’avait donc rien dû se passer de crucial pendant ces quelques dernières heures.

Il se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement sonore.

 _ Quelle heure est-il ?

Kylo retint un sursaut et se retourna brutalement. Apparemment, ses mouvements avaient réveillé Hux qui était maintenant assis, le drap autour des hanches et le regard clair. Kylo retint un soupir. Hux était du genre à s’endormir vite lorsqu’il était épuisé, mais il se réveillait aussi sans souci, comme s’il ne connaissait pas cette période de transition entre le sommeil et la conscience qu’expérimentaient la plupart des gens. C’était une chose à laquelle Kylo avait vraiment eu du mal à s’habituer lors de leurs premières semaines de vie commune.

_ Tôt, rendors-toi, répondit Kylo en se mettant debout.

Quand il se retourna, Hux n’avait pas bougé. Ses yeux suivaient juste les lignes de son corps avec appréciation. Puis, il cligna des paupières et se pencha pour récupérer son datapad et vérifier ses messages de la nuit.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Kylo, même s’il pouvait constater que le teint de Hux était moins pâle et ses cernes moins marqués.

_ Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement mal, pointa Hux. C’est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne me coucher.

_ Et j’avais tort ?

_ Non, admit Hux en passant d’une interface à une autre, jugeant en quelques instants seulement ce qui était important et ce qui était bénin. A priori, il ne s’est rien passé de grandement important ces dernières heures. Et effectivement, je me sens plus affuté pour cette journée importante.

_ Journée importante ? fit Kylo, toujours nu, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant à la salle d’eau.

Il aurait voulu s’y rendre mais n’allait certainement pas mettre fin de manière aussi grossière à la conversation. Avec n’importe qui d’autre, cela ne l’aurait pas gêné, mais certainement pas avec Hux.

_ C’est la première journée de la fin de la République, répondit Hux. Le moment où enfin nous allons les mettre à genoux.

Kylo opina. Ca n’allait pas être aussi simple que cela, et Hux le savait probablement. Mais il avait hâte de découvrir où tout cela allait les mener. Son sabre et l’esprit de Hux étaient prêts.

_ Et toi ? ajouta Hux alors qu’enfin Kylo allait saisir l’occasion de vider sa vessie.

_ Quoi moi ? s’interrompit-il.

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Moi non plus je ne me sentais pas spécialement mal, répliqua Kylo. J’avais dormi dans la navette en revenant de l’Invincible.

_ Et tu as redormi là ?

_ Oui… J’ai même très bien dormi, ajouta-t-il en pensant au fait que pour la troisième ou la quatrième fois d’affilée il n’avait pas rêvé de son père.

Un record à ce jour.

_ Quelque chose te trouble… murmura Hux en reportant son regard sur l’écran de son datapad, laissant comme toujours à Kylo le choix de discuter du sujet ou pas.

_ Oui, je…

Kylo abandonna toute idée de se rendre aux toilettes pour le moment et se rassit sur le lit. Il baissa la tête et fixa ses orteils. Il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de parler à Hux de toutes ces nuits où le sourire de son père avait hanté son sommeil. Il se tordit brutalement les doigts, sentant la culpabilité lui ronger à nouveau les entrailles. Lui qui avait cru s’en être totalement débarrassé quand il avait soumis Fayden à sa volonté... Ca avait été là un vœu bien trop pieux de sa part.

Une main froide se posa entre ses omoplates et le matelas bougea au rythme du corps de Hux. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou et un baiser léger au creux de sa nuque. Kylo frissonna et se laissa aller en arrière, dans l’étreinte de son amant.

_ Je rêvais presque toutes les nuits de mon père, murmura-t-il avant même d’y réfléchir.

Malgré ses yeux clos, il sut que Hux hochait la tête.

_ Je suis désolé, chuchota celui-ci contre sa peau. Ca a dû être terrible de revivre…

Kylo le coupa.

_ Je ne rêvais pas de sa mort, expliqua-t-il. Juste des meilleurs instants que nous avions eus ensemble. Je sais qu’en grandissant nous nous sommes éloignés l’un de l’autre mais… nous avons aussi eu nos bons moments. Et de savoir que malgré cela je l’ai… je l’ai…

Il serra les dents, incapable de sortir les mots. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

_ … je l’ai tué, cracha-t-il, c’était pire que tout.

_ Et ? l’encouragea Hux en caressant ses bras pour atténuer les tremblements qui avaient saisi Kylo.

_ Et je ne rêve plus de lui. Depuis quelques nuits, je ne rêve plus de lui. Rien. Pas un souvenir.

Hux resta silencieux, ses mains allant et venant sur la peau de Kylo, dans ses cheveux. Peu à peu ce dernier se calma. Il sentit les frissons qui le secouaient disparaitre et il calqua sa respiration sur celle de son amant. Les quelques gouttes qui s’étaient formées sur son front ou l’arête de son nez furent essuyées par les doigts pâles de Hux. Les regrets et les remords étaient toujours là mais étouffés par le voile de tendresse dans lequel le Général était en train de l’entourer.

_ Depuis la mort de Snoke ? fit la voix de Hux, cette fois plus sérieuse.

Kylo se figea quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir. Cela coïncidait effectivement, réalisa-t-il en approuvant.

Hux renifla de mépris.

_ C’est cette ignoble gargouille qui devait t’imposer ces rêves par votre… connexion. Pour te faire sombrer plus encore.

Kylo serra la mâchoire. La possibilité que Snoke ait manipulé ses rêves ne lui était même jamais venue à l’esprit. Pour lui, les images de Han n’avaient été que le fruit de sa culpabilité. Mais la sérénité qu’il avait connu lors des dernières nuits était étrangement suspicieuse. Et elle ne pouvait pas venir seulement du fait de partir à l’assaut de la Galaxie avec Hux. Au contraire. Kylo avait tiré son sabre, blessé des dizaines d’hommes, tranché dans leurs membres, jeté leurs corps sans défense… S’il était des évènements qui pouvaient lui rappeler cette fameuse nuit, c’était bien ceux-là. Et pourtant, rien n’avait troublé son sommeil. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il s’était fait avoir en beauté par son soi-disant nouveau maître.

_ Kriff, jura Hux derrière lui. Cette vieille saloperie a eu une mort beaucoup trop douce. Si j’avais su, j’aurais trouvé un moyen de le faire souffrir longuement avant de l’éliminer.

La véhémence de son ton fit au moins sourire Kylo. Il prit une nouvelle longue inspiration. Si leur théorie s’avérait juste, Kylo n’aurait plus jamais à subir la torture qu’était de revivre ses instants de bonheur en compagnie de son père. Et peut-être qu’enfin, qu’enfin, il pourrait faire son deuil et faire disparaître cette boule de culpabilité qui nouait régulièrement ses entrailles. Il avait conscience qu’il était des choses qu’il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Mais apaiser ses douleurs serait déjà un début satisfaisant. Et avec Hux, il s’en savait capable.

_ Ca va aller, répondit Kylo en prenant une des mains de Hux dans la sienne et en serrant ses doigts. Maintenant qu’il n’est plus là, ça va aller.

_ Si quoi que ce soit te torture, ajouta son amant, il faut que tu m’en parles Ren. Il faut que tu m’en parles.

Kylo eut envie de se retourner pour plaquer Hux contre le matelas et lui déclarer à quel point il était important pour lui, qu’il était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Mais il se doutait que Hux ne le laisserait pas faire. Tous deux avaient toujours une Galaxie à conquérir après tout et connaissant Hux, il devait trépigner d’impatience à l’idée de retourner sur le pont, même s’il avait pris le temps d’écouter Kylo, de le rassurer.

_ Ma vessie, répondit-il alors dans un murmure.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ma vessie. Elle me torture.

Hux lui pinça le biceps.

_ Idiot, grogna-t-il en libérant Kylo.

Ce dernier se leva. Il était encore secoué de la réalisation du rôle de Snoke dans ses rêves mais savoir Hux à ses côtés suffisait à lui donner l’envie d’avancer, de se battre.

Et quand, alors qu’il passait sous le chambranle, Hux lui claqua bruyamment le derrière, il laissa même échapper un petit rire qu’il n’avait pas senti arriver.

 

« *** »

 

Comme Kylo s’y était attendu, il n’eut presque pas l’occasion de voir Hux les heures suivantes. Après avoir fait un rapide tour du pont et vérifié les dernières informations de ses subordonnés, son amant s’était enfermé avec Mitaka pour rédiger les ordres de mission de l’ensemble de sa nouvelle flotte, activité dont la mention même avait ennuyé Kylo. Entendre parler de déploiements stratégiques et de routes commerciales n’était pas sa passion première et il en avait profité pour aller s’entraîner dans une salle que Hux lui avait entièrement réservé. Kylo pouvait y répéter ses passes, faire ses exercices physiques, voire même méditer, sans risque d’être interrompu. C’était là des activités qui l’apaisaient toujours en plus de maintenir son corps dans une condition optimale. Et il savait qu’il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses capacités dans les semaines et les mois à venir si les mondes de la Nouvelle République ne pliaient pas le genou face à Hux et la menace de Starkiller.

Alors, longuement il avait travaillé, poussant ses limites, ajustant ses mouvements, jusqu’à ce qu’au bout de plusieurs heures, son souffle soit court et ses muscles douloureux. Il avait ensuite pris une douche et remis ses longs vêtements noirs. Les traits toujours dissimulés derrière sa capuche, il avait rejoint Hux sur le pont.

Lorsque Kylo arriva sur la passerelle, rien ne paraissait différent des autres jours. Une partie du personnel leva les yeux à son entrée et il fut satisfait de sentir du respect plus que de l’indifférence à la surface de leurs esprits.

Hux était debout près de Mitaka et ce dernier hochait la tête avec véhémence, tapant avec enthousiasme sur sa console.

Kylo s’avança vers eux et quand Hux tourna la tête pour suivre son approche, il lut de la satisfaction sur le visage de son amant, pourtant neutre pour tous les autres.

_ Alors ? fit-il.

_ Alors quoi ? répondit Hux, un début de sourire frôlant la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Alors comment se passe ta journée ?

_ Nous nous racontons nos journées comme un vieux couple à présent ? le taquina Hux.

Kylo pouvait sentir le malaise grandissant de Mitaka qui aurait préféré être n’importe où qu’en compagnie de ces deux là. Il décida de pousser un peu le jeu.

_ Je sais que tu préfères l’action à la parole, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers Hux, mais l’endroit ou le moment sont-ils bien choisis ?

_ Je suis le nouveau leader suprême du Premier Ordre, murmura Hux. Je choisis l’endroit et le moment sans que personne n’ait rien à y redire.

_ Leader Suprême, est-ce comme ça que nous devons t’appeler désormais ?

_ Je préfère qu’on garde Général, jusqu’à ce que j’ai choisi un nouveau titre.

Kylo eut un véritable sourire. Il savait parfaitement quel titre Hux avait en tête et il se demanda quand il annoncerait à ceux qui l’avaient suivi quel était son plan véritable.

Mitaka se racla alors la gorge.

_ Général, fit-il en se redressant face aux deux regards désormais posés sur lui, nous avons une réponse.

Les yeux de Hux s’attardèrent quelques instants encore sur Kylo avant de se reporter sur Mitaka. Kylo, quant à lui, se pencha au-dessus de l’épaule du petit lieutenant pour tenter de voir ce sur quoi ils travaillaient à présent que les ordres de mission avaient été écrits. Tout ce qu’il devina fut un échange de messages. Et l’agacement de Mitaka à le voir ainsi en train d’observer son écran. Mais ce dernier ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Du moins pas à haute voix. Kylo capta cependant une pensée fugace comme quoi un fils de princesse devrait être bien mieux élevé que cela. Cela l’amusa puis il reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours.

_ Si je comprends bien, fit Hux, le Sénat refuse de me prêter allégeance.

_ C’était à prévoir, monsieur, répondit Mitaka.

Hux opina.

_ Je m’en doutais bien évidemment. Les choses auraient été beaucoup trop simples s’ils s’étaient juste pliés à ma volonté.

_ Ils réclament aussi davantage d’explications sur Starkiller, ses capacités et ce qu’il s’est passé. En outre, ils exigent le démantèlement immédiat de l’arme si elle existe et se révèle opérationnelle.

_ Si elle existe et se révèle opérationnelle ? répéta Hux en levant un sourcil. Qu’ils demandent à Snoke si elle existe et se révèle opérationnelle, cracha-t-il ensuite.

Cela fit sourire Kylo qui se pencha vers son amant.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ?

Le regard posé de Hux lui confirma que tout se déroulait de la façon dont il l’avait anticipé et qu’il avait déjà un plan prêt à opposer au refus du Sénat.

_ Un discours, annonça Hux avec aplomb.

Les pupilles de Mitaka scintillèrent, comme s’il avait compris depuis longtemps que c’était là qu’ils en arriveraient. Kylo aussi aurait dû s’en douter. Après tout, Hux aimait donner des discours pour tout et n’importe quoi. A l’heure de son triomphe, il était normal qu’il endosse une fois de plus le rôle d’orateur.

_ Si le Sénat peut se permettre de douter de notre crédibilité et de nos menaces, gonflé qu’il est par son ego, poursuivit Hux, les planètes plus petites, un peu isolées, refuseront peut-être de prendre le moindre risque. Diviser pour mieux régner en quelque sorte. Je vais leur expliquer clairement ce qu’est Starkiller, ses capacités, puis lancer un ultimatum. Ceux qui ne nous auront pas prêté allégeance dans les deux jours standards à venir encourront le risque d’être détruits, purement et simplement. Nous verrons bien si le Sénat parviendra à tenir ses ouailles et qui sera prêt à risquer sa vie pour s’opposer à nous.

Mitaka opina avec enthousiasme. Kylo posa juste la main sur l’épaule de son amant et la serra doucement. C’était un plan qui lui plaisait. De par sa mère, il était conscient des tensions qui régnaient déjà naturellement au Sénat. Certains mondes étaient plus influents que d’autres, c’était évident. Et ceux qui se sentaient déjà mis à l’écart par les puissances du Noyau ne voudraient probablement pas risquer de finir en poussière pour une organisation politique les mettant de toute façon régulièrement de côté. Cela allait mettre un beau chaos dans la Nouvelle République, déchirer complètement leur union.

_ Je vous fais préparer une salle de conférence, monsieur ? demanda Mitaka en pianotant de nouveau sur son moniteur.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas la peine. Nous allons faire ceci ici même, avec Starkiller en paysage de fond.

Il tourna vers Kylo son visage où se dessinait un début de rictus.

 

« *** »

 

Hux avait voulu que Kylo se tienne juste derrière lui, pendant qu’il énoncerait un discours qu’il avait, bien évidemment, déjà rédigé à l’avance. Mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il avait argué que sa sombre présence risquait d’être mal interprétée et de donner une image maléfique à leur action, alors que Hux voulait, entre autres, mettre en avant son désir de rendre plus égale la Galaxie. Et puis surtout, le visage dissimulé ou pas, il n’avait pour le moment aucune envie de parader sous les yeux de milliards de spectateurs potentiels.

Son amant avait paru comprendre rapidement les raisons de son refus et ses appréhensions et n’avait pas insisté. C’était donc seul que Hux apparaissait désormais sur les principaux canaux de communication du holonet.

Debout, dans son uniforme impeccable, il était cadré à partir de la taille et se tenait, très raide, les mains croisées derrière le dos, près des larges baies en transparacier du pont. Certains auraient pu trouver sa posture trop rigide, un peu austère. Kylo la considérait plutôt sobre et digne. Il se tenait directement derrière la caméra filmant son amant et observait le cadrage, le rendu. Et il devait admettre que s’il voyait Hux comme magnifique en temps normal, il passait également admirablement bien à l’écran. L’image ne dénaturait ni la flamboyance de sa chevelure, ni la clarté de ses yeux. Sa silhouette élancée se découpait devant Starkiller dont ils s’étaient rapprochés pour masquer toutes les autres étoiles. Un plan large aurait risqué de révéler leur position à leurs ennemis et Hux n’allait certainement pas faire une erreur aussi grossière. Alors, ressortaient en détail les mécanismes gigantesques de la planète devenue arme, la blancheur de sa neige contrastant avec le métal de ses installations.

Hux avait commencé en évoquant ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours auparavant avec le premier tir et la destruction d’une planète entière. Puis il avait enchaîné sur les raisons de la mise au point d’une telle arme, ses mots clairs, directs, comme à son habitude. Il ne laissait émerger ni sa colère, ni sa passion, comme il l’avait fait lors de son dernier discours, juste avant la mort de Snoke. Kylo comprenait ce choix, d’apparaître comme posé et non habité. Hux venait jouer dans la cour des politiciens et une trop grande implication aurait pu être détournée pour le faire passer pour un tyran en devenir. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son altercation avec Lor San Tekka quand il avait traité Hux de graine de dictateur. L’opinion des gens de la Nouvelle République, et plus encore ceux de la Résistance, sur les membres du Premier Ordre était déjà bien assez tranchée comme ça. Hux n’allait certainement pas volontairement apporter de l’eau à leur moulin.

_ Mon but, continua Hux, fixant l’objectif de la caméra, n’est pas de détruire la Galaxie. Mon but n’est pas d’écraser les mondes les uns après les autres. Mon but est d’apporter plus d’égalité pour ceux que la Nouvelle République a trop longtemps laissé de côté. Plus de chances pour ceux qui toujours se sont sentis isolés, rejetés, exploités. Et s’il faut une arme aussi puissante, aussi révolutionnaire que Starkiller pour les faire plier, eux qui se croient intouchables sur leur piédestal depuis maintenant de trop nombreuses décennies, alors oui, je n’hésiterai pas à utiliser Starkiller.

Kylo réalisa alors que Hux parlait désormais en son nom, non plus au nom de l’Ordre. Il utilisait des « je », des « mon », faisant passer à la Galaxie le message que désormais, il était celui en charge, il était le seul décisionnaire et l’homme à craindre. Il posait les premiers jalons de ses réelles ambitions.

_ Que le Sénat tremble ! Car lorsqu’ils verront les rayons sanglants de Starkiller traverser leurs atmosphères, il sera déjà trop tard. Starkiller n’est pas une Etoile de la Mort. Starkiller peut frapper plusieurs objectifs d’un seul tir. Starkiller n’a pas à être proche de sa cible. Starkiller peut être mortelle d’où qu’elle se trouve dans l’univers. Mais Starkiller ne frappe pas à l’aveugle. Je saurai reconnaître nos ennemis, ceux dont la cupidité et l’égoïsme ont fait dépérir la vie de milliards d’entre vous depuis bien trop longtemps. Si vous vous joignez à moi, je vous assure d’une vraie écoute, d’un vrai soutien, d’une vraie voix au sein de la chorale de la Galaxie. Pour les autres, ceux qui se pensent intouchables, je n’aurai pas de pitié. Vous aurez les prochaines quarante-huit heures standards pour me porter allégeance, à moi et au Premier Ordre. Au-delà de ce délai, ceux qui auront rejeté mon offre n’auront que peu de temps pour regretter leur choix. Mais j’ose espérer que nul ne sombrera dans cette folie, car je le répète, mon but est d’apporter une vraie union, une vraie harmonie parmi les peuples de la Galaxie, non de la réduire en poussière. Je souhaite donc à tous la bienvenue au sein du Premier Ordre et du nouvel ordre galactique. Merci.

La communication se coupa et pendant un instant, Kylo n’osa pas bouger, observant Hux qui restait de marbre si ce n’était pour désormais un léger tremblement dans sa mâchoire. De là où il était, Kylo pouvait lire l’excitation et la tension dans toutes les lignes de son corps. Et il était certain que si son amant n’avait pas porté de gants, il aurait été en train de s’enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour contenir son impatience. Mais sa réflexion n’eut pas le temps d’aller plus loin car soudain un tonnerre d’applaudissements rompit le silence.

Mitaka s’avança vers le Général à petits pas pressés, son datapad tenu fermement contre sa poitrine comme pour se retenir de prendre Hux dans ses bras.

_ C’était formidable, Général, formidable ! Et tellement inspirant !

_ Merci lieutenant, fit sobrement Hux avant de reporter son regard sur Kylo. J’espère que mon message aura été entendu et compris.

_ Je suis persuadé que dans les heures à venir des centaines de planètes vont se joindre à nous, s’enthousiasma Mitaka. Non pas parce que Starkiller les aura effrayés mais parce qu’ils auront compris la justesse de notre cause et la grandeur de nos aspirations.

Kylo s’avança à son tour le cœur battant fort. Lui aussi s’était laissé prendre par les dernières phrases de Hux. Il savait que son amant avait une croyance profonde en ce qu’il faisait. Mais il savait aussi que les obstacles seraient nombreux. A commencer par la Résistance et les planètes du Noyau. Ben avait connu suffisamment ce milieu pour savoir que ces dernières ne renonceraient pas aussi aisément à leurs privilèges, menace ou pas. Sa mère avait suffisamment pesté pendant toutes ces années sur ces sénateurs trop bornés pour comprendre l’importance de s’engager pleinement dans la lutte contre le Premier Ordre. Il y avait fort à parier qu’ils seraient aussi trop bornés pour s’engager pleinement aux côtés du Premier Ordre. Surtout maintenant que Hux les avait désignés comme les principaux ennemis. Tous ces gens riches et puissants n’allaient certainement pas accepter de partager leur aisance avec le premier péquenaud d’une planète lointaine. Kylo serra le poing. Comment avait-il pu croire toutes ces années qu’il fallait combattre le Premier Ordre ? Leurs buts n’étaient pas si différents de ceux de sa mère à bien y réfléchir. Les méthodes différaient certes beaucoup. Là où la Résistance jugeait chaque vie importante, le Premier Ordre avait une vision plus globale, qui lui permettait des actions plus radicales que sa mère réprouvait tant. Mais qui pouvaient s’avérer efficaces. Kylo voyait clairement la logique dans chacun des actes de Hux et la mort et la souffrance de quelques-uns n’étaient finalement qu’un maigre sacrifice pour rétablir l’équilibre galactique. Sur le long terme, tout ceci n’aurait plus aucune importance… Contrairement à ce que la Résistance, sa propre mère y compris, avait en tête, le Premier Ordre n’était pas l’Empire et Hux ne serait jamais Palpatine.

Et puis, bien plus égoïstement, Kylo avait surtout envie de voir Hux dirigeant la Galaxie, réalisant son rêve et ses ambitions, et peu importait les méthodes employées. A présent qu’il était aux côtés de son amant, Kylo n’avait plus besoin de s’encombrer de la morale qui avait tant étouffé Ben.

_ Alors ? lui fit Hux quand enfin Kylo se présenta face à lui.

_ Epoustouflant comme toujours. Tes dons oraux ne cesseront jamais de m’impressionner.

Hux roula des yeux mais son expression contredisait son apparente désapprobation. Du coin de l’œil, Kylo vit Mitaka s’éclipser d’un pas raide et rapide.

_ Plus sérieusement, reprit Kylo, je t’ai trouvé impérial, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu as présenté ta démarche, tes opinions et tes moyens et même ton ultimatum n’a pas paru agressif. Je suppose que les sénateurs sont en train de s’arracher les cheveux à la recherche d’un moyen de s’en sortir sans perdre la face et que des tas de planètes sont déjà en train de débattre pour se joindre à toi.

_ Si seulement, fit Hux en récupérant le datapad qu’il avait laissé de côté le temps de son discours.

Il le parcourut rapidement et soupira.

_ Je suppose que nous allons devoir attendre quelques heures avant d’avoir les premiers résultats.

_ Je n’en suis pas si sûr. Je suppose que certains dirigeants vont vouloir fayoter avec toi, et être en haut de la liste va se révéler essentiel pour eux.

_ Possible, murmura Hux, le regard perdu sur la planète face à eux.

Autour d’elle tournaient toujours le Finalizer et le Combattant. Le Général avait estimé que deux croiseurs ne seraient pas de trop pour protéger leur arme d’éventuels ennemis à présent qu’elle avait été rendue publique. L’Exterminateur, nouvellement rebaptisé le Tarkin, avait, quant à lui, été envoyé sur Lothal pour surveiller la production de nouveaux vaisseaux, primordiaux à l’expansion du Premier Ordre.

_ Monsieur ! lança alors Mitaka depuis sa console, un message pour vous.

Hux se tourna brusquement, les yeux luisants.

_ Oui ? s’enquit-il en s’avançant à grandes enjambées vers le petit lieutenant.

Kylo lui emboîta immédiatement le pas.

Mitaka fronça les sourcils.

_ Fausse alerte, maugréa-t-il. C’est juste Bala-Tik qui vous assure de son amitié et de la dévotion du gang des Guaviens à votre égard etc… etc…

_ Comme tu le disais, fit Hux à Kylo, les fayots se manifestent les premiers.

Celui-ci opina. Lui-même n’avait jamais eu affaire à la bande de brigands mais son père les avait suffisamment évoqués pour qu’il se fasse une idée assez précise de qui ils étaient et comment ils opéraient.

_ Ces contrebandiers, grogna Hux, tu les missionnes une fois et ils s’imaginent qu’ils font partie de l’organisation.

_ Tu les as missionnés pour quoi ? demanda Kylo qui s’étonnait que Hux soit sorti de la procédure habituelle.

_ Pas moi, Datoo apparemment, en mon… absence. Pour un transfert d’armes ou quelque chose du genre. Quand je suis revenu, ils se sont empressés de me proposer leurs services mais tu penses bien que j’ai refusé. Je n’ai aucune confiance en…

_ GENERAL ! s’écria alors Mitaka qui porta une main à sa bouche en réalisant qu’il venait d’interrompre son supérieur hiérarchique.

Hux leva un sourcil mais ne le réprimanda pas. Kylo fut sur le point de commenter mais le regard perçant de son amant l’en dissuada. Puis il réalisa que si Mitaka s’était permis un tel écart de conduite, c’était que quelque chose d’important venait de se produire.

Mitaka avala bruyamment sa salive avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Monsieur, Ord Mantell, dans la Bordure Médiane, vient de vous prêter allégeance.

Kylo ne put retenir un large sourire de lui barrer le visage. Quand il se tourna vers Hux, les commissures de ses lèvres étaient légèrement relevées. L’un et l’autre réalisaient la même chose. Ca avait commencé.

 

« *** »

 

De longues heures plus tard, ils étaient encore tous trois face à l’écran de Mitaka qui triait les messages à la vitesse du plus compétant des secrétaires. Plus d’une centaine de planètes des Bordures Extérieures et Médianes avaient rejoint leur cause. Une dizaine d’autres de la Bordure Intérieure avait également prêté allégeance à Hux et au Premier Ordre, un beau succès pour celui-ci. Par contre, le Sénat et les mondes du Noyau refusaient encore de reconnaître le Général comme leur nouveau leader et lui ordonnaient toujours de déposer les armes et de détruire Starkiller, une position qui n’étonnait en rien ni Kylo ni son amant.

_ Et s’ils refusent de se soumettre, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Kylo en grignotant distraitement une barre protéinée qu’un lieutenant quelconque leur avait glissé à la main.

Attendre ainsi n’avait pas vraiment d’intérêt et Hux et lui auraient largement eu le temps de se rendre au mess pour une collation rapide mais l’excitation montante à chaque nouveau message était trop importante pour qu’ils songent même à se détacher de l’écran.

Hux termina la sienne et tendit l’emballage à un de ses soldats pour qu’il s’en débarrasse.

_ Ils se soumettront, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

_ Et s’ils refusent ? insista Kylo.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Et bien je suppose que comme dans le plan original, le système Hosnien finira en poussière. Plus de planète, plus de sénateurs, plus de sénateurs, plus de sénat et plus de sénat, plus d’adversaires puissants. Enfin à part…

Il fit un vague geste de la main en désignant Kylo qui comprit immédiatement que Hux faisait référence à la Résistance. Mais sans l’appui de la Nouvelle République, la Résistance aurait bien du mal à faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, la meilleure volonté du monde ne servait à rien sans les ressources associées. Et Kylo savait à quel point les infrastructures de l’organisation de sa mère étaient déjà vieilles et branlantes.

_ Mais, reprit Hux, je suis certain que nous n’aurons pas à aller jusque là.

Il consulta le chronomètre qui tournait sur l’un des écrans principaux du pont et qui indiquait la fin de l’ultimatum.

_ Lieutenant, fit-il à Mitaka, dans vingt minutes, indiquez à la Nouvelle République qu’ils n’ont plus que trente heures standards pour se décider avant qu’ils ne soient réduits en poussière.

Mitaka approuva. Kylo et Hux reprirent leur attente. Ce dernier finit par récupérer son datapad pour traiter ses messages internes émanant de ses généraux, Kylo lisant par-dessus son épaule, histoire de passer le temps. La plupart des envois étaient des félicitations à Hux pour son nouveau discours ou des précisions sur la gestion des routes commerciales ou des matières premières. Kylo retint un bâillement. Il n’aurait jamais cru que conquérir un empire puisse se faire sur la base de tant d’administratif et de blabla. Il avait vu ça plus épique, plus violent aussi. Mais pour le moment, leurs perspectives de combat étaient faibles et il se demandait une fois de plus quel allait être son rôle aux côtés de Hux à présent qu’il avait le Premier Ordre à ses pieds.

_ Général ? les interrompit une nouvelle fois Mitaka, mais cette fois-ci d’une voix plus posée. Le Sénat rejette votre demande et vous ordonne de poser les armes, bref toujours la même chose.

Hux hocha la tête avec raideur.

_ Lieutenant, à partir de maintenant nous enverrons chaque heure un message au Sénat avec le décompte exact du temps qu’il leur reste avant l’expiration de l’ultimatum. Mettons-leur un peu la pression.

_ Bien Général.

Au final, Mitaka alla dormir peu de temps après et Rodinon se chargea de cette nouvelle mission qui se soldait toujours par la même réponse de la part de la Nouvelle République.

Hux consentit à aller prendre lui-même un peu de sommeil mais persuada Kylo de rester sur le pont pour surveiller le bon déroulement des opérations. Intérieurement, Kylo aurait largement préféré aller lui aussi se blottir dans leur lit en compagnie de son amant. Attendre n’avait jamais été son point fort. Mais ayant déjà du mal à trouver sa place dans cette nouvelle partie de l’opération, il accepta. Moins de trois heures plus tard, Hux était de retour, jurant qu’il avait dormi et envoya Kylo se coucher à son tour.

Quand il se glissa dans les draps, ils avaient encore l’odeur de Hux.

 

« *** »

 

A son réveil, Kylo fut un moment désorienté de ne trouver personne à ses côtés. Pourtant, il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à dormir seul, que ce soit lorsqu’il était Jedi ou quand il se trouvait chez Snoke. Et pourtant, il lui semblait désormais tellement naturel d’avoir Hux près de lui le matin. Il se frotta les yeux. Il avait profondément dormi une fois de plus, confirmant la théorie de Hux sur les rêves envoyés par Snoke.

Kylo fronça le nez puis s’étira. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n’avait toujours pas récupéré son datapad et n’avait pas non plus la moindre idée d’où était son comlink. Mais s’il s’était passé quoi que ce soit, il ne doutait pas que Hux l’aurait fait chercher. Il se leva et s’habilla puis passa par le mess des officiers pour manger quelque chose d’un peu plus consistant qu’une barre de céréales. L’employé qui le servait sursauta quand il lui adressa la parole.

_ Vous savez si le Général Hux est venu déjeuner ce matin ?

L’homme hocha nerveusement la tête. Normalement, il était comme un fantôme juste là pour assurer le service et Kylo n’étant pas d’un naturel très causant avec les étrangers, ils n’avaient jamais interagi.

_ Oui Seigneur Ren. Il y a deux heures environ. Le Général a déjeuné.

Kylo le congédia d’un geste de la main. Au moins Hux, s’il avait zappé plusieurs heures de sommeil, était venu se nourrir. Cela n’étonnait pas Kylo. Depuis sa détention, Hux ne sautait que très peu de repas et s’il n’avait pas le temps, il grignotait ses horribles barres protéinées qu’il avait toujours à portée de main.

Kylo termina rapidement son morceau de pain et ses œufs et se rendit sur le pont.

Hux était toujours dans la même position, face aux écrans et son datapad à la main. Si l’employé du mess ne lui avait pas confirmé que Hux était passé, Kylo aurait pu croire le Général figé sur place depuis la veille.

_ Bonjour, fit-il en s’approchant.

Hux tendit la main vers le transparacier.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que je trouvais idiot cette manie de se dire bonjour alors que nous sommes de toute façon plongés dans une nuit permanente ?

Kylo sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui effleurer la joue de ses lèvres. Hux le laissa faire.

_ Non, tu ne m’en avais jamais parlé mais venant de toi et de ton esprit… si particulier… ça ne m’étonne pas.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, murmura Hux en répondant à un message.

_ J’ai manqué quelque chose ? fit alors Kylo en se penchant vers l’écran de Mitaka qui compilait la liste des planètes désormais affiliées au Premier Ordre.

_ Absolument rien, répondit le Général. D’autres mondes nous ont prêté serment mais la Nouvelle République se borne à nous envoyer paître et renvoie toujours le même message à chacun de nos avertissements.

Et l’attente reprit, au grand désarroi de Kylo.

Celui-ci s’échappa quelques heures plus tard pour se concentrer sur son entraînement. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Hux était de plus en plus nerveux. Son pari fou était que la Nouvelle République se soumette, pas de réellement détruire le système Hosnien, source de nombreuses ressources que le Général aurait bien vu utilisées ailleurs. Et puis conquérir la Galaxie sans plus de violence serait une véritable victoire pour lui. Mais pour le moment, les sénateurs se montraient buttés et intransigeants. Et la fébrilité de Hux déteignait sur Kylo qui ne tenait plus en place. Sortir son sabre et faire ses exercices dans sa pièce isolée et calme lui fit un bien fou. Et ce fut serein qu’il rejoignit son amant en fin de journée.

Quand il pénétra sur le pont, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes sur le chronomètre et il régnait une agitation digne d’une ruche. Même Mitaka trottinait d’un poste à l’autre pour être certain que les instructions du Général étaient bien suivies.

Kylo songea un instant qu’ils se préparaient à un nouveau tir de Starkiller. Mais l’énergie qu’il captait était positive, excitée. Et quand il repéra Hux, celui-ci jubilait littéralement.

_ Ils se sont soumis ? fut la première chose qu’il demanda à son amant.

Hux tourna vers lui son visage rosi.

_ Non, pas encore. Mais ils n’ont pas été jusqu’au bout. Ils viennent de nous supplier de rencontrer un de leurs représentants pour une négociation. Ce n’est pas encore une victoire mais cela prouve qu’ils nous craignent.

Kylo opina. La Nouvelle République cherchait probablement à gagner du temps mais elle démontrait là un premier aveu de faiblesse.

_ Et tu vas approuver ?

Hux retint bien mal un sourire triomphant.

_ Seulement s’ils acceptent les termes que je leur impose. Sinon…

Son silence ne laissa pas planer de doute sur ses intentions d’avoir recours à Starkiller si nécessaire. Kylo lui prit le bras.

Un Mitaka essoufflé se présenta alors devant eux.

_ Général ! fit-il en saluant. Seigneur Ren !

Le lieutenant trépignait presque et Kylo sentit toute son excitation et son impatience. Il serra les poings pour ne pas laisser ces émotions le dominer à son tour.

_ Ils acceptent nos termes, déclara Mitaka avec un soulagement évident.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5! J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et encore un grand grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots. Vous êtes le Bien et une vraie source de motivation. Sinon pour ceux qui attendent la suite des Aventures d'Armitage Hux, c'est pour bientôt. J'ai presque terminé l'écriture des trois premiers chapitres donc je vais bientôt être en mesure de poster le premier. Surveillez bien! Sinon je vous dis encore merci à tous de continuer à me lire et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

_ Viens, nous allons dans le cockpit.

Kylo leva les yeux du datapad où il lisait depuis plusieurs heures des articles sur le Premier Ordre, sur Starkiller et bien évidemment sur Hux. On y trouvait de tout, depuis des insultes jusqu’à des louanges que Kylo lui-même aurait pu écrire et ses émotions n’étaient qu’un tourbillon de colère et de sourires. Son amant lui avait conseillé à plusieurs reprises d’arrêter de parcourir ces feuilles de chou mais Kylo s’était trouvé fasciné par l’image que les autres pouvaient avoir de l’homme qui partageait sa vie. Il cligna des paupières, comme si la voix de Hux le tirait d’une transe profonde.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée d’être resté longtemps sans parler.

Hux quitta le bureau sur lequel il travaillait depuis qu’ils avaient embarqué à bord de sa navette privée. La rencontre avec l’émissaire de la Nouvelle République n’aurait pas lieu avant deux jours standards mais le Général avait tenu à se rendre sur place en avance. Kylo supposait qu’il s’agissait de raisons de sécurité. Hux n’avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Ce dernier fit couler un verre d’eau qu’il tendit à Kylo qui l’accepta avec empressement. La sensation de fraicheur dans sa gorge râpeuse était un délice. Hux attendit qu’il eut terminé de boire avant de répondre.

_ Parce qu’il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu vois, insista-t-il.

Kylo joua quelques instants avec son verre vide, les sourcils froncés. En hyperespace, il n’y avait en général pas grand-chose à voir. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu répliquer, le vaisseau ralentit. Ils devaient approcher de leur destination. Quand Kylo avait demandé où ils allaient, Hux n’avait là encore pas répondu. Cela lui était apparu comme suspicieux mais il n’avait pas insisté. Il avait perçu l’excitation de Hux et avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il savait que son amant ne le mettrait pas volontairement dans une position inconfortable.

_ Ok, acquiesça Kylo en se relevant et en rabattant sa capuche.

Il était curieux de ce que Hux pouvait vouloir lui montrer. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il avait du mal à concevoir ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle impatience chez son amant. Il songea vaguement à une planète pouvant accueillir une éventuelle Starkiller II mais il ne voyait pas trop l’intérêt puisque la première était pleinement opérationnelle.

Kylo posa son verre sur le bureau de Hux qui en profita pour récupérer son datapad. Kylo, penaud de n’avoir toujours pas récupéré le sien, le lui avait emprunté au début du voyage quand Hux l’avait prévenu qu’ils en avaient pour de longues heures de route. Hux avait été de toute façon trop occupé à travailler sur le moniteur intégré à son poste de travail pour en avoir besoin.

_ Tu as terminé tous tes ordres de mission ? demanda Kylo alors qu’ils quittaient leur pièce privative.

A leur entrée, Mitaka et Phasma se levèrent. Hux leur fit signe de rester là.

_ Oui, pour le moment, toute la flotte est répartie comme je l’avais imaginée, répondit-il alors qu’il guidait Kylo jusqu’à la pièce suivante, une main posée au creux de ses reins. J’ai également mis en place une commission qui s’occupe d’entrer en communication avec tous nos nouveaux alliés pour prendre leurs doléances et étudier les ressources dont ils disposent. Nous devons agir vite si nous voulons conserver leur fidélité et leur confiance.

_ Et ça n’est pas trop difficile de… déléguer ? s’amusa Kylo qui connaissait la tendance de Hux à vouloir tout gérer lui-même, peu importait la masse à abattre.

Mais là, il était évident que même pour un travailleur acharné de son calibre, la tâche était trop complexe pour qu’il puisse s’y atteler seul.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Un cauchemar. J’ai beau demander des rapports réguliers à tous les membres clés de l’organisation, j’ai toujours la crainte de louper quelque chose d’important.

_ Tes hommes croient en toi. Ils vont faire tout leur possible pour que tout se passe le mieux possible.

_ Je sais, je sais, s’agaça Hux. Mais… nul n’est à l’abri d’une erreur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de transport des Stormtroopers qui se mirent debout dès le moment où la porte s’ouvrit. Hux ne les regarda pas. A la place, il poussa un long soupir destiné à Kylo.

_ En attendant, je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de surveiller de loin et de… faire confiance. Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont j’ai l’habitude figure-toi.

_ Je me le figure très bien, répliqua Kylo qui ne masqua pas l’amusement que lui provoquaient les angoisses de son amant.

_ Mais bon, pour le moment, je me concentre sur toute autre chose. J’ai plus important en tête.

_ L’émissaire de la Nouvelle République ?

_ Ca oui, admit Hux. Mais pas seulement.

Il eut pour Kylo un vague sourire, la main posée contre le bouton d’accès au cockpit qu’il ne pressa pas avant d’avoir longuement étudié les traits obscurcis par la large capuche.

_ Viens voir, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Kylo se glissa à l’intérieur, le Général le suivant de près.

Assis face au transparacier, les pilotes, concentrés sur leur future entrée dans l’atmosphère ne se tournèrent pas vers eux. Mais Kylo n’y prêta aucune attention. L’astre face à lui n’était comme aucun autre qu’il ait pu voir auparavant. Et pourtant, sa mère l’avait traîné dans de nombreux endroits lors de son enfance.

La planète, principalement recouverte d’eau turquoise et de petites îles claires aurait pu être magnifique, plus belle que tout ce que Kylo avait pu voir jusqu’à présent. Il y régnait une lumière appelant à la quiétude, au repos, des sensations dont Kylo n’avait pu cette dernière année que rêver. Mais elle était aussi profondément défigurée par un énorme cratère qui en recouvrait une partie suffisamment large pour être visible depuis l’espace.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? souffla Kylo en se penchant par-dessus le fauteuil du copilote pour tenter de déterminer l’origine du sinistre.

Sa première supposition fut une collision avec une météorite géante mais la réponse de Hux fut toute autre, faisant bondir le cœur de Kylo.

_ Le second tir de la première Etoile de la Mort, annonça-t-il.

Kylo se tourna d’un bloc vers lui.

_ Je croyais que seule Alderaan avait été visée par la première Etoile de la Mort avant d’être détruite ? Et je croyais que le but d’une Etoile de la Mort était de détruire entièrement une planète. Pas juste les…

Il tendit la main vers l’extérieur, vers la boule bleutée dont lentement ils se rapprochaient.

Ben avait bien sûr étudié l’histoire de l’Empire lorsqu’il était enfant, mais sa mère et son oncle avaient surtout concentré ses leçons sur le rôle de la Rébellion et non sur le côté choisi par Vader. Sans doute pour ne pas influencer la part sombre de Ben plus que nécessaire. Et s’il avait entendu longuement parler d’Alderaan par sa mère, jamais elle n’avait évoqué d’autres tirs.

_ Alderaan a été la première planète, l’unique planète en fait, détruite par l’Etoile de la Mort, expliqua Hux. Mais il y a eu auparavant d’autres tirs. Le premier tir d’essai a eu lieu sur une lune de la Bordure Médiane du nom de Jedha. Le second tir… ici, sur Scarif.

Il y avait dans son ton une amertume que Kylo ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

_ Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il alors que les pilotes amorçaient leur descente dans l’atmosphère paisible de la planète.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient, Kylo voyait plus précisément les formes des îles, la verdure de leur végétation, la clarté du sable longeant l’impossible bleu de la mer. Il distinguait aussi quelques bâtiments, pour la plupart assez anciens pour avoir été construits par l’Empire.

Et surtout, il ne pouvait ignorer sur sa droite l’impressionnant trou qui témoignait du passé tragique du lieu. Rien que de s’imaginer la puissance de l’impact, Kylo sentait son estomac se nouer.

_ La Rébellion, grogna Hux sans dissimuler son mépris. C’est sur cette planète que se trouvaient toutes les archives de l’Empire. Une mine de connaissances et de culture sans aucune autre pareille.

Kylo le vit serrer les poings et prendre une grande inspiration pour contrôler son ton et son expression faciale.

_ Tout a été détruit quand les rebelles ont tenté de voler les plans de l’Etoile de la Mort. Tirer contre leurs propres structures est apparu comme le meilleur moyen à Tarkin dans l’urgence pour stopper les éventuelles fuites.

_ Sans grand succès je suppose, souffla Kylo en se remémorant la façon dont son père et son oncle lui avaient longuement compté les évènements qui avaient suivis.

Comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, étaient partis au secours de sa mère et s’étaient unis pour faire exploser l’arme la plus terrible que la Galaxie avait connue avant Starkiller. Kylo avait tellement entendu cette histoire qu’il en avait des haut-le-cœur rien que d’y songer. D’ailleurs, repenser à sa famille lui provoquait encore souvent cette réaction. Alors, il mit tout cela une nouvelle fois très loin au fond de sa tête et se concentra sur la mine de Hux, qui paraissait personnellement offensé par les évènements qui s’étaient tenus ici plusieurs décennies auparavant.

_ Toute cette connaissance perdue à cause d’une bande de gueux qui… grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Kylo sourit et du bout des doigts, caressa la colonne de Hux qui tourna vers lui son regard clair. Il ne termina pas sa phrase et parut se détendre. Ils survolaient à présent les eaux limpides et Kylo devinait à l’horizon une zone suffisamment dégagée pour être une piste d’atterrissage.

_ Et pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit pour la rencontre ?

Le choix du lieu avait été une des conditions imposées par Hux à la Nouvelle République. Avec la date et l’heure. Ainsi que l’envoi d’un seul et unique émissaire de la part du Sénat. Que le Premier Ordre récupèrerait lui-même sur un monde isolé à quelques heures de trajet de là. Tout pour s’assurer qu’ils ne risquaient pas de mauvaises surprises ou de coups fourrés.

Hux eut un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les pilotes posèrent tout en délicatesse la navette sur le tarmac. Par le transparacier, Kylo pouvait voir le ciel sans nuage, les palmiers qui se balançaient doucement dans la brise et, entre leurs troncs, il devinait l’immense étendue d’eau dans laquelle se reflétait un soleil plaisant. Le groupe de Stormtroopers qui les attendait au garde-à-vous à l’extérieur paraissait incongru dans ce lieu qui semblait plus dédié au plaisir qu’à la guerre.

Le pilote coupa les moteurs et ce ne fut que lorsque le silence fut complet dans le cockpit que Hux reprit la parole.

_ Si j’ai choisi ce lieu, commença-t-il, c’est parce que j’ai beaucoup lu à propos de Scarif et que j’avais envie de m’y rendre…

Il sortit du cockpit et Kylo lui emboîta le pas. Ils passèrent au milieu des Troopers en rangs qui attendaient pour débarquer.

_ Ensuite, pour rappeler à la République les dégâts qu’était capable de provoquer une Etoile de la Mort, dont Starkiller est une amélioration. Qu’ils prennent vraiment la mesure de notre pouvoir. Personne ne peut s’approcher de Scarif sans trembler en s’imaginant les évènements qui se sont déroulés ici.

Kylo opina. Pour l’avoir expérimenté, il ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec son amant.

_ Et enfin… fit Hux en s’engageant sur la rampe baissée.

L’odeur de la mer emplit les narines de Kylo. Le bruissement des arbres chanta dans ses tympans. Soudain, il était bien, plus détendu. Il regarda la mer au loin, se demandant s’ils auraient le temps d’y tremper ne serait-ce que les orteils. Il y avait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de nager.

La main de Hux frôla son biceps lorsqu’il se pencha à son oreille.

_ … j’ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ton corps mouillé étendu sur le sable chaud, souffla-t-il.

Kylo resta un instant interdit et Hux eut un petit rire fugace avant de poursuivre sa descente. Il regarda le Général se planter face à ses hommes, les mains dans le dos, pour inspecter l’unité, leurs tenues, leur armement. Quand Phasma et Mitaka apparurent dans son dos, donnant aux soldats des ordres sur le transport du matériel, Kylo se dépêcha de rejoindre son amant.

Il baissa la tête. Le vent faisait caresser le tissu de sa capuche contre ses joues. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. S’il avait bien compris ce que Hux venait de lui dire, les prochains jours n’allaient pas être dédiés qu’au travail.

 

« *** »

 

Ils avaient passé des heures à marcher dans ce qu’il restait des infrastructures de l’Empire. Hux avait donné ses ordres pour accroitre la sécurité et restaurer quelques pièces en mauvais état à présent que la planète n’était plus qu’un avant-poste presque oublié de tous. Il avait ensuite dû s’atteler à ses messages les plus urgents. Kylo était resté à ses côtés. Hux l’avait emmené sur Scarif avec un but bien précis et il ne désirait pas découvrir les lieux sans lui. Ils avaient cependant pris une courte pause où un droïde leur avait fait porter du poisson frais et une montagne de fruits que Kylo ne reconnaissait pas pour la plupart. Mais ils étaient tous délicieusement sucrés et juteux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas eu un repas aussi plaisant et, assis face à face avec à leurs pieds la mer à perte de vue, Kylo s’était davantage cru à un rendez-vous galant qu’à une rencontre dédiée au sort de la Galaxie. Hux avait probablement eu la même impression car rapidement la conversation avait dévié des mesures de sécurité à mettre en place à des sujets plus légers et plus d’une fois, tous deux s’étaient surpris à partager sourires et éclats de rire.

En fin de repas, Kylo s’était perdu dans la contemplation des vaisseaux de plus en plus nombreux qui traversaient le ciel bleu. Hux avait réquisitionné bon nombre de troupes et des unités entières de chasseurs TIE patrouillaient désormais à intervalles réguliers. Kylo savait aussi que deux croiseurs, dont l’Invincible, se trouvaient désormais en orbite autour de la planète. Le Général avait vraiment tout mis en place pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par la Nouvelle République ou la Résistance.

Kylo était en train d’observer le reflet parfaitement net d’un vaisseau dans l’eau quand un pied botté remonta le long de sa jambe. Il tourna la tête vers Hux qui le regardait avec amusement.

_ Tu as l’air perdu dans tes pensées.

Kylo ne put qu’approuver.

_ C’est un endroit magnifique, admit-il, se retenant à peine d’ajouter qu’il préfèrerait tout oublier de la conquête galactique et simplement vivre ici éternellement avec Hux, à ne se nourrir que de poisson, de fruits et d’amour.

_ Je suis content qu’il te plaise, répondit le Général en tendant la main pour la poser sur celle de Kylo, car nous allons y rester quelques jours.

Lui-même paraissait se réjouir de cette perspective et Kylo tourna sa paume pour entremêler ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Il faisait chaud sur Scarif et ils avaient tous deux retiré leurs gants dès que possible. Kylo avait même regretté de porter ses nombreuses couches de tissu noir lorsqu’ils avaient traversé des lieux sans climatisation.

Hux se mit alors debout et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour frôler ses lèvres. Kylo leva sa main libre pour attraper le Général et le maintenir contre sa bouche mais Hux s’échappa prestement. Il relâcha la main de Kylo et porta ses doigts à ses cheveux pour s’assurer que pas une de ses mèches n’avait bougé. Satisfait, il récupéra ses gants sur la table mais ne les passa pas.

_ En attendant, nous avons encore un peu de travail et plus vite nous nous y attèlerons, plus vite nous aurons un peu de temps libre pour nous.

Kylo approuva, bien sûr, mais ce fut à contrecœur qu’il quitta la table pour suivre Hux.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo n’avait pas la moindre idée du temps que durait une journée sur Scarif mais quand Hux décida qu’ils s’étaient suffisamment investis pour le moment, le soleil n’était toujours pas couché. Un gradé local les avait escortés jusqu’aux appartements qu’ils avaient réservés pour le Général et Kylo. Il s’agissait d’un petit bâtiment blanc qui rappelait plus une maison individuelle qu’une structure militaire et devant laquelle était stationné tout un bataillon de Troopers chargé de leur sécurité.

Le lieutenant tapa un code et la porte s’ouvrit. Il les salua une nouvelle fois mais ne pénétra pas à l’intérieur avec eux. Hux fut le premier à passer la porte et marqua une brève pause sous le chambranle. Kylo se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qui avait ainsi interpelé son amant. Il eut exactement la même réaction, comme si un instant, il n’avait plus eu de souffle face au spectacle qui s’offrait à eux.

La maisonnette était petite et simple, tout de murs blancs et de grandes baies dans le fond. Elle avait une pièce principale qui servait de chambre à en juger par le grand lit du côté droit, lui aussi d’un blanc immaculé et paraissant plus moelleux encore que celui du commandant Picket. Kylo eut très envie de courir pour s’y jeter et s’y blottir. Il l’aurait peut-être fait si Hux n’avait pas été en travers de son chemin et si, par la porte encore ouverte, les soldats n’avaient pas risqué de le voir.

Il fit un pas en avant, forçant également Hux à bouger et la porte se referma derrière eux, leur accordant quelques heures d’intimité.

_ C’est magnifique, souffla Hux en s’approchant d’une démarche lente vers la baie vitrée face au lit.

Il déposa distraitement son datapad sur le petit bureau accolé au mur de gauche. Quelqu’un y avait déjà déposé la mallette de voyage du Général mais celui-ci l’ignora et à la place, il entrouvrit le transparacier donnant sur l’extérieur. La brise qui pénétra fit voler les voiles blancs qui bordaient la fenêtre.

Kylo oublia momentanément l’attrait du lit pour rejoindre son amant.

La maisonnette était orientée de telle façon qu’ils paraissaient seuls au monde. Du reste des infrastructures, ils ne voyaient rien. Tout ce qui s’offrait à eux était le vert des palmiers, le blanc du sable fin et le bleu de la mer sur laquelle le soleil paraissait enfin descendre.

_ Je me demande qui ils ont viré pour nous donner cet endroit, fit Kylo en posant une main sur le bas du dos de Hux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Je leur ai juste dit qu’étant donné mon rang et ma nécessité de travailler au calme, qu’ils nous donnent la chambre la plus isolée. J’espérais bien quelque chose du genre mais pas aussi…

Il leva la main vers le paysage aussi chaud que l’espace qui les entourait normalement était froid. Le cœur de Kylo se gonfla. Il voulait juste prendre Hux par la main et le mener à l’extérieur pour le coucher sur le sable et lui faire l’amour. Personne ne pourrait les voir dans leur petit bout de paradis loin du reste du complexe.

_ Viens, fit alors Hux comme si Kylo avait projeté ses pensées dans sa tête. Allons faire un tour dehors.

Il s’assit sur la chaise du bureau pour retirer ses bottes et Kylo l’imita prenant, quant à lui, place sur le lit. Il était aussi confortable qu’il se l’était imaginé et il était désormais tiraillé entre l’envie de trainer Hux dehors et celle de le jeter plutôt sur le matelas. Les deux options étaient aussi attrayantes l’une que l’autre. Mais déjà Hux se levait, ses pieds désormais nus parcourant le parquet de bois clair. Il dégrafa aussi le premier bouton de son col et marqua une pause. Puis, après un vague geste plus destiné à lui-même qu’à Kylo, il retira tout le haut de son uniforme, ne conservant qu’un léger t-shirt blanc du genre de ceux qu’il portait toujours sous sa veste.

Après un regard entendu vers Kylo, il ouvrit le plus grand possible la baie vitrée, laissant entrer l’air marin dans toute la pièce. Et lorsqu’il fit un pas à l’extérieur et que ses orteils foulèrent le sable chaud, il ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir.

Kylo se dépêcha de retirer ses propres bottes pour le rejoindre. L’odeur de la mer faisait désormais naître en lui le besoin de plonger et de serrer le corps mouillé de Hux contre le sien. Cet endroit était si plein de possibilités que Kylo n’aurait jamais assez de quelques heures de loisirs pour explorer tous ses fantasmes. Il retira sa capuche et jeta son châle sur le lit. Hux détesterait probablement le chaos que Kylo avait déjà commencé à semer partout, entre ses bottes en vrac par terre et son vêtement noir en désordre sur le lit blanc. Mais Kylo était impatient. Et il n’avait pas le courage de faire comme son amant et de soigneusement tout plier avant de le poser dans un coin dédié à cet effet. Sans compter les chaussures parfaitement alignées contre le mur.

En trois grandes enjambées, il rejoignit l’extérieur. Hux l’attendait paisiblement, une main toujours posée sur le chambranle de la porte fenêtre. Kylo le saisit par les épaules et ne prit pas la moindre pause avant de le plaquer contre le transparacier et de l’embrasser passionnément. Les doigts de Hux agrippèrent ses cheveux alors que sa langue forçait le passage dans la bouche de Kylo. Ce dernier fit courir ses mains sur les bras nus de son amant. La petite maison était protégée du soleil par la frondaison des arbres mais à travers les ombres, Kylo sentait quelques rayons qui parvenaient à transpercer la canopée pour frapper son dos. En un instant, une pellicule de sueur se forma sur sa peau toujours couverte et il regretta presque de n’avoir pas pris davantage le temps de se déshabiller. Mais presque seulement, car avoir Hux contre lui surpassait tout inconvénient. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que depuis l’intérieur de la maisonnette, le datapad du Général se mette à sonner.

Kylo décida qu’il n’avait pas envie de l’entendre, que ce bruit inconvenant n’aurait jamais dû exister et qu’il allait juste l’ignorer et continuer à caresser les lèvres de Hux du bout de sa langue. Mais le Général posa deux mains fermes sur ses épaules et chercha à le faire reculer. Quand il rompit le baiser en tournant la tête, Kylo ne s’avoua pas vaincu et poursuivit ses assauts sur la mâchoire et dans le cou de son amant.

_ Arrête, grogna Hux mais sans parvenir à vraiment mettre de conviction dans son ton.

_ Non, souffla Kylo. Cela… fait… une… éternité… que… je…

Il ponctua chaque mot d’une bise légère sur la peau de Hux qui pencha la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès au creux de son cou.

_ Arrête Ren, insista-t-il tout de même, la respiration rauque et les mains agitées sur les bras de Kylo. C’est important, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

Hux soupira et le repoussa une fois de plus. Kylo consentit enfin à le relâcher. Sur le bureau, le datapad sonnait toujours.

_ Parce que Mitaka est en charge de filtrer tous mes messages pendant que nous sommes ici, absolument tous, et qu’il ne doit me contacter qu’en cas d’urgence. Donc si mon datapad sonne…

_ C’est qu’il y a urgence, conclut Kylo en soupirant.

Il espérait que l’urgence ne serait pas urgente au point de retenir Hux toute la soirée. Ou pire, au point de leur faire quitter la planète. Il n’avait nullement l’intention de partir avant d’avoir plongé dans l’eau délicieusement bleue qui le narguait depuis leur arrivée ou avant d’avoir couché Hux dans le sable, sur le lit, ou à même le parquet si nécessaire et désiré.

Hux eut un petit hochement de tête et d’un pas traînant que Kylo ne lui avait plus vu depuis leurs jours au milieu de la Résistance, il regagna l’intérieur de la chambre.

_ Installe-toi déjà, lança-t-il tout de même à Kylo. Je me dépêche et j’arrive tout de suite.

Kylo opina mais suivit tout de même des yeux son amant. Hux s’assit sur la chaise, face au mur, le dos bien droit, avant de répondre à Mitaka.

De là où il était, Kylo ne capta que quelques mots comme transaction et route commerciale et décréta que rien de vraiment grave n’était arrivé. Juste comme souvent un énième agacement administratif.

Décidant de suivre les conseils de Hux, il se retourna vers la mer et avança le long de la plage. Il passa les derniers arbres et plus rien ne le protégea des rayons chauds. Il leva la tête. Le vent balaya ses cheveux. Le soleil était de plus en plus bas et il réalisa qu’il se coucherait pile en face de leur fenêtre. Il sourit. Ca allait être un spectacle grandiose. Quiconque occupait ces lieux habituellement s’était vraiment construit un petit morceau de rêve. Kylo pensa à tous les officiers se gelant le derrière sur Starkiller et sourit. Etre sur Scarif était bien moins prestigieux mais tellement plus plaisant. S’il avait été un officier du Premier Ordre, c’était là qu’il aurait demandé son affectation.

Il porta une main à son front pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante et plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait deviner au loin, presque au niveau de l’horizon, le rebord du cratère formé par la première Etoile de la Mort, si haut qu’il dépassait aisément du niveau de la mer. Le raz de marée provoqué par le tir avait dû être cataclysmique et il était incroyable d’encore trouver des bâtiments de l’Empire en état sur la planète.

Son regard se perdit dans le ciel. Il ne distinguait qu’un unique nuage au loin. Un gros mouton blanc qui était plus sympathique que menaçant. Kylo supposa que la brise aurait vite fait de le dissiper. De là où il se tenait, il ne voyait rien du ballet incessant des vaisseaux ou des chasseurs TIE même s’il les entendait en tendant l’oreille. Ils devaient se trouver dans son dos, après les nombreux ponts qu’ils avaient traversés pour arriver à la dernière île du petit archipel.

Il se retourna mais pas de Hux. A travers les troncs, Kylo le devinait assis à son bureau en pleine conversation. Il maîtrisa difficilement l’envie de rentrer pour jeter contre un mur l’appareil maudit. A la place, il décida de s’occuper l’esprit d’une autre façon. Il repéra un petit abri de bois au loin et se rendit à grandes enjambées jusqu’à sa porte soigneusement fermée. Il aimait la sensation douce du sable sous ses plantes de pieds après des mois enfermés dans ses bottes à ne parcourir que des sols de métal ou de pierres froides. Il posa la main sur la serrure du cabanon et la trouva verrouillée. Il roula des yeux. Plaquant sa paume contre le mécanisme, il n’eut aucun mal à le manipuler de l’intérieur. Il y eut un léger cliquetis presque couvert par le ronron des vagues et la porte s’entrouvrit. Avec curiosité, Kylo passa la tête à l’intérieur. Il s’était attendu à quelque chose de précieux ou de sordide. Mais rien de tel. Juste du matériel destiné à agrémenter les lieux comme des fauteuils ou un parasol.

Ils étaient en bon état mais un peu poussiéreux comme si personne ne s’en était servi depuis fort longtemps. Kylo se demanda si la petite maisonnette qu’on leur avait assignée était régulièrement occupée ou si elle avait juste été nettoyée et remise en état pour la visite du Général. Etant donné son statut actuel au sein du Premier Ordre, un tel zèle n’aurait pas été étonnant. Après tout, chaque base devait vouloir s’attirer les faveurs de leur nouveau leader et une rencontre aussi cruciale se tenant sur la planète oubliée de Scarif était une chance unique pour eux de revenir au premier plan.

Kylo sortit un duo de chaises longues qu’il dépoussiéra à grands coups du plat de la main. Il les traîna jusque devant leur maisonnette où Hux était toujours enfermé et les plaça face à l’azur de la mer. Il suait désormais à grosses gouttes sous ses vêtements brûlants et s’épongea le front de sa manche. Dès qu’il en aurait terminé avec ça, il allait piquer une tête dans les vagues. Et peu importait ce qui se cachait dans les eaux turquoises. Après tout, Hux ne l’avait pas informé de dangers potentiels, de monstres géants à grosses dents se dissimulant parmi les récifs ou autres curiosités du genre. Et puis Kylo était certain de sentir venir le moindre danger.

Une fois les chaises installées à sa convenance, il retourna explorer le petit cabanon. Il sourit en sortant le large parasol, plus poussiéreux encore que les chaises mais qui ferait des merveilles pour la peau claire de Hux. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il était lui-même fort pâlot. Enfant, Ben avait bronzé facilement mais des années dissimulé sous les tuniques de Jedi, voire pire encore sous la tenue intégrale fournie par Snoke, avaient conféré à son teint une couleur presque semblable à celle de son amant. Il haussa les épaules, sûr que son hâle allait vite revenir sous le beau temps de Scarif.

Il prit le gros parasol sur son épaule et retourna le planter dans le sable, juste à côté de la chaise qu’il avait déjà assignée à Hux dans son esprit. Tout ce qu’il leur manquait désormais était une petite table à mettre entre les deux et des cocktails bien frais posés dessus. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose faisant l’affaire dans leur maisonnette et quelques fruits pressés feraient aussi illusion. Mais pour le moment, il n’avait aucune envie d’aller fourrager à l’intérieur avec Hux en pleine réunion. Il pourrait toujours compléter ce qu’il voyait comme son œuvre plus tard. Et surtout, il était dégoulinant de sueur. Ses allers-retours incessants sur la bande de sable et sous les rayons mordants avaient été nombreux et chargés. Et sa tenue était davantage conçue pour le froid des vaisseaux que pour une île tropicale.

Décidant qu’il n’allait pas attendre éternellement que Hux arrive, Kylo retira sa tunique et désagrafa toutes les couches complexes qui couvraient son corps. Un nouveau coup d’œil autour de lui lui confirma qu’il était bien seul et il n’hésita pas avant de se  mettre complètement nu. Il n’avait de toute façon rien pouvant servir de maillot. Hux avait peut-être prévu quelque chose mais son amant ne lui ayant rien dit, Kylo n’allait certainement pas le déranger maintenant alors que le chant des vagues le tentait à quelques pas de là.

Il jeta sa tenue en boule, espérant que le soleil suffirait à faire évaporer la sueur qui avait incrusté le tissu. Kriff, même ainsi déshabillé des gouttes coulaient toujours sur son front, le long de sa colonne et même entre ses cuisses !

Il fit un brusque demi-tour et s’élança en courant dans les vagues. Enfant, il avait surtout nagé dans les lacs de Naboo où sa mère l’avait emmené de temps à autre, ou dans les petites mares entourant les différentes bases de la Résistance où il avait grandi. Il était donc habitué à être saisi par le froid en pénétrant dans l’eau. Mais sur Scarif, l’eau était chaude. Agréablement chaude. Et Kylo n’eut pas un instant d’hésitation avant de plonger entièrement, sa peau déshydratée accueillant la sensation avec plaisir. Ses mèches volèrent autour de son crâne et il fit quelques brasses, les yeux fermés et retenant sa respiration.

Il ressortit en souriant, ses deux grandes mains lissant ses cheveux en arrière. C’était simplement délicieux. Une sensation de liberté et de bien-être comme il n’en avait plus connue depuis… Kylo eut beau réfléchir, il ne trouva aucun souvenir comparable à celui-ci. Il supposa que jamais il n’avait connu cela. Les vacances n’avaient jamais vraiment existé dans sa vie entre les entraînements, les cours, les missions avec son oncle… Faire passer son plaisir avant le reste, dans un lieu où il n’avait aucun risque d’être surpris ou jugé, était pour lui une nouveauté. Si Hux avait été à ses côtés, le moment n’aurait pas pu être plus parfait.

Un coup d’œil vers la plage lui apprit que le Général n’était toujours pas là. Alors Kylo replongea sous l’eau, plus longtemps cette fois, plissant les paupières pour voir filer les petits poissons colorés terrifiés par son approche. Quand ses yeux le piquèrent trop, il se lança juste dans quelques longueurs, s’enivrant de la joie que lui provoquait l’eau glissant sur son corps nu. Il n’avait jamais été aussi léger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son souffle se fit plus court, il s’arrêta et posa les pieds sur le sable fin qui couvrait les fonds marins. Quelque chose gigota contre sa jambe avant de fuir un peu plus loin. Kylo soupira d’aise. Où qu’il regarde, la mer grouillait d’une vie arc-en-ciel et vivace. Et pourtant, il n’avait de l’eau que jusqu’à la taille. Il supposait que s’il allait plus loin, là où la couleur se faisait plus profonde, il découvrirait d’autres merveilles.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la surface translucide, formant de légères ridules que le courant naturel fit immédiatement disparaître.

Et là seulement il la vit du coin de l’œil, la flamboyance de la chevelure de Hux. Il se tourna vivement vers son amant qui, assis sur la chaise que Kylo avait préparée pour lui à l’ombre, étalait machinalement sur ses bras ce que Kylo supposait être une protection solaire. Mais ses yeux ne faisaient absolument pas attention à ses propres gestes, tant ils étaient fixés sur Kylo. Ce dernier fit un petit signe auquel Hux ne répondit pas. Alors, Kylo se laissa pousser par le doux mouvement des vagues pour rejoindre la plage, frémissant presque de l’intensité du regard de Hux.

_ Pourquoi t’es-tu arrêté ? demanda celui-ci alors que Kylo sortait de l’eau.

_ Arrêté de quoi ?

_ De nager, précisa Hux.

Kylo haussa les épaules et vint se planter près de son amant. Hux avait dû trouver dans la salle de bain que Kylo n’avait pas vue, deux serviettes du Premier Ordre, pas très grandes, toutes simples, mais qui rempliraient largement leur fonction. Il était assis sur l’une d’entre elles et avait étalé l’autre à la place de Kylo.

_ Parce que je commençais à fatiguer.

_ Dommage, souffla Hux en tendant à Kylo le petit tube qu’il avait à la main.

Kylo s’agenouilla et son amant lui présenta son dos. Kylo mit une noisette entre ses paumes qu’il réchauffa quelques secondes avant de l’étaler entre les omoplates de Hux.

_ Tu voulais me rejoindre ? demanda-t-il en s’appliquant consciencieusement.

_ Je voulais continuer à te regarder, admit Hux.

Cela fit sourire Kylo.

_ Comment s’est passée ta réunion ? fit alors ce dernier.

_ Ennuyeuse, fut la réponse immédiate de Hux. Kwark voulait quelques précisions sur un traité commercial que nous allons négocier avec Ord Mantell. Rien que j’aurais qualifié d’important mais comme les discussions commencent demain et que Ord Mantell a été la première planète a officiellement se joindre à nous, Mitaka a estimé nécessaire que je donne des directives claires. Ce en quoi il n’avait pas tort mais…

Hux soupira lorsque les mains de Kylo descendirent dans le bas de son dos.

_ … j’aurais quand même préféré passer ces quelques minutes en ta compagnie, termina-t-il.

Il se retourna brusquement et récupéra le tube de crème.

_ Même si je constate que tu n’as pas chômé en mon absence, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé tout ça mais ça a été une excellente surprise à mon arrivée. A ton tour.

_ A mon tour… de quoi ? hésita Kylo.

Hux roula des yeux et dévissa la crème pour en faire couler au creux de sa paume.

_ A ton tour pour ça ! Tu es déjà en train de virer à l’écarlate.

_ Mais pas du tout ! protesta Kylo. Je bronze très bien.

_ Ta ta ta ! répliqua Hux. Tu n’as pas vu ton nez et tes épaules. Je n’ai pas envie que mon chevalier ressemble à un Kalaanite quand je le présenterai à l’émissaire de la Nouvelle République.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un geste vif, collant de l’index un peu de crème sur la pointe du nez de Kylo.

Seulement à présent qu’il était à l’ombre et que les gouttes d’eau s’évaporaient de sur son corps Kylo commençait-il à sentir la brûlure que le soleil avait laissé sur sa peau.

_ Aller dans l’eau sans protection, grommela Hux en étalant la pommade sur le visage de son amant.

Kylo sourit. Cela l’amusait toujours de voir le grand Général, capable de détruire des planètes entières et de faire jeter des hommes vivants dans le vide de l’espace, s’occuper de lui comme une mère poule. Quand il eut terminé, Hux le fit se retourner et lui tartina longuement le dos.

_ Lève tes cheveux, ordonna-t-il lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de la nuque.

Kylo s’exécuta et quand Hux eut terminé, il l’embrassa du bout des lèvres dans le cou. Puis il glissa la crème dans la grande main de Kylo.

_ Et mets-en toi partout, grogna-t-il avant de s’allonger et de fermer les yeux.

Kylo se contorsionna pour le regarder. Il fit la moue. Il aurait juré que tout cela allait finir en jeu sexuel mais pour le moment, Hux semblait plus déterminé à farnienter dans l’air chaud de Scarif qu’à écarter les cuisses pour lui. Il hésita un instant à s’accroupir pour poser ses lèvres un peu partout sur le corps de son amant mais si c’était ce que Hux avait voulu, il le lui aurait fait savoir. Kylo dut cependant lutter fort contre son instinct qui réclamait qu’il caresse cette peau déjà rougie par la chaleur ambiante.

Il se détourna et se couvrit méticuleusement de crème avant de prendre place sur son propre fauteuil en plein soleil. Il était déjà presque sec mais des gouttes éparses tombaient encore de temps à autre de ses cheveux pour rouler le long de ses épaules et de son torse. Il ferma les yeux. A présent que le soleil baissait, de plus en plus proche de l’horizon marqué du bord du cratère, il n’entendait plus les vaisseaux autour d’eux. Seul le bruit des vagues qui le berçait paisiblement et s’il ne s’assoupit pas, il sentit son corps se détendre, comme s’il était en train de fondre pour se mouler à la forme exacte de sa chaise longue.

_ Tu n’imagines même pas depuis combien de temps je rêvais de ce moment, murmura Hux quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kylo le croyait presque endormi.

_ Visiter Scarif ? grogna ce dernier en ouvrant difficilement un œil pour regarder Hux, toujours allongé et moins raide qu’il ne l’avait toujours connu.

Le Général eut un reniflement amusé.

_ Non idiot ! Etre dans un endroit chaud, calme, paradisiaque, avec de l’eau et de la nourriture à profusion et toi nu à mes côtés.

Kylo gloussa.

_ Vraiment ?

Hux opina mollement.

_ Oui, fit-il en tendant une main moite que Kylo s’empressa de saisir, caressant les doigts qui s’offraient à lui. Quand j’étais en cellule dans la Résistance, c’est quelque chose qui m’a traversé plusieurs fois l’esprit et si…

Il marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots. Kylo se tourna sur le côté pour mieux l’observer. Il recommençait à avoir trop chaud, ainsi exposé aux rayons du soleil mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait bougé. Hux avait toujours les yeux clos mais lui aussi était en sueur malgré l’ombre du parasol le recouvrant intégralement.

_ … si les choses n’avaient pas aussi mal tourné quand nous nous sommes enfuis, reprit-il, je t’aurais emmené dans un endroit similaire à celui-là pour juste profiter de toi pendant quelques jours.

Kylo resserra l’emprise de sa main sur celle de son amant.

_ Tu peux profiter de moi maintenant, pointa-t-il.

_ C’est ce que je fais, répliqua Hux en ouvrant cette fois les paupières. Tu es avec moi il me semble.

Kylo eut une petite grimace.

_ Profiter de toi n’est pas que profiter de ton corps, grogna Hux. Ca en fait partie bien sûr, mais passer du temps juste avec toi me manquait aussi.

_ A moi aussi, admit Kylo.

Il se laissa aller hors de sa chaise et vint s’assoir à même le sol tout près de la chaise de Hux. Du sable se glissa entre ses cuisses et ses fesses mais il était d’une température plaisante et il trouva la sensation moins désagréable qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il porta la main de Hux à ses lèvres et embrassa tous les doigts un à un. Le Général sourit.

_ Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il. Je suis collant de sueur.

Kylo hocha la tête mais se pencha tout de même pour lécher une large bande salée sur le flanc de Hux. Celui-ci grogna et le repoussa sans vigueur.

_ Avant de profiter de ton corps, capitula-t-il, j’aimerais d’abord profiter de l’eau. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’un temps pareil.

_ Tu n’es jamais allé dans des régions chaudes ? s’étonna Kylo qui avait visité bon nombre de mondes en compagnie de sa mère ou son oncle.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Du moins pas longtemps, admit-il. Il pleut quasiment tous les jours sur Arkanis et quand j’ai quitté la planète, la majeure partie de ma vie s’est déroulée dans l’espace. Starkiller est l’endroit où j’ai ensuite passé le plus de temps et tu admettras que c’est un lieu qui est tout sauf tropical.

Cela fit sourire Kylo qui relâcha la main de Hux et se mit à genoux.

_ Tu as raison alors, admit-il. Allons te rafraichir avant que tu ne t’évanouisses ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Je ne m’évanouis pas ! protesta Hux alors que Kylo passait un bras dans son dos et l’autre sous ses jambes.

_ Sur D’Qar pendant l’attaque du Premier…

_ Je n’étais pas évanoui ! s’insurgea Hux. Juste sonné parce qu’une bombe venait de tomber tout près de moi ! Et qu’est-ce que tu fais ! s’écria-t-il quand Kylo le souleva. Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me portes !

Kylo se remit debout avec le Général dans ses bras. Malgré sa finesse, il était très grand et pas si léger que cela. Mais Kylo n’allait certainement pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Surtout quand Hux tortillait comme ça contre son corps pour se libérer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Général finit par abandonner avec un soupir déchirant et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kylo dont le sourire narquois s’élargit.

_ D’accord, grommela Hux. Mais seulement pour cette fois.

Kylo baissa la tête pour embrasser sa peau et marcha vers les vagues. Même lorsque la mer ne frappa que ses chevilles, la sensation le fit frémir. Il avança sans hésiter jusqu’à ce que l’eau les couvre tous deux. Là seulement il relâcha Hux qui resta fermement agrippé à lui.

_ Tu ne sais pas nager ? plaisanta Kylo.

Hux leva les yeux vers le ciel azur et secoua la tête.

_ Bien sûr que je sais nager, crétin. Et en plus j’ai pieds ! Mais je voulais juste…

Il se pencha et saisit les lèvres de Kylo. Immédiatement, les mains de ce dernier enserrèrent la taille de son amant et sa langue pénétra sa bouche avec avidité. Avec le coup d’état, les heures passées à travailler et les responsabilités engagées, ils n’avaient plus fait l’amour depuis des jours et le corps de Kylo répondit prestement. Il roula des hanches pour se frotter à Hux qui éclata d’un inhabituel rire léger contre ses lèvres.

_ Je te trouve bien pressé, s’amusa-t-il en prenant appui contre les épaules de Kylo pour se dégager et se propulser en arrière, la ligne blanche de son corps se fondant à merveille dans la pureté de l’eau.

Il fit quelques brasses autour de Kylo avant de plonger. Ce dernier hésita, regardant la forme de Hux qui s’approchait de plus en plus de lui. Devait-il fuir ou rentrer dans le jeu du Général et ne pas bouger ? Au final, il mit tellement de temps à se décider que Hux lui attrapa les chevilles et tira dessus. Kylo aurait pu résister mais il n’en avait aucune envie et il tomba à la renverse dans une grande gerbe d’éclaboussures. Aussitôt, Hux fut sur lui, lui appuyant sur la tête pour le maintenir sous les vagues. Kylo parvint à se dégager rapidement et remonta à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Face à lui, Hux avait les cheveux plaqués sur le front et un sourire tellement juvénile qu’il lui donnait presque dix ans de moins. Kylo prit son air le plus grognon et le Général éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand à son tour son amant bondit pour tenter de le couler.

Hux parvint à s’échapper in extremis et Kylo se lança à sa poursuite. L’air résonnait de leurs cris amusés et puérils et du clapotis de l’eau qu’ils faisaient voler dans leurs ébats. Kylo était plus rapide mais Hux était malin et malgré sa condition physique inférieure, il parvenait à anticiper les mouvements de son amant et à l’esquiver à chaque nouvelle tentative.

Kylo ne réussit à rattraper Hux que lorsque celui-ci avait presque rejoint la plage. D’une grande poussée sur ses cuisses, il se jeta en avant et saisit Hux par la cheville. Ce dernier s’écroula face contre sable et immédiatement Kylo le retourna et s’allongea sur lui pour le maintenir du poids de son corps.

Les mains de Hux agrippèrent ses cheveux et Kylo plaqua sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Puis il gémit de plaisir quand cette fois ce fut le Général qui frotta son entrejambe contre la sienne. Hux en profita pour cracher dans sa bouche une généreuse portion de sable et Kylo se dégagea prestement en toussant. Il sentait les petits grains qui s’étaient logés partout sur sa langue, sous sa langue et qui craquaient entre ses dents. Assis les fesses dans l’eau, il bava tout ce qu’il put pendant qu’à ses côtés, Hux caquetait de rire en s’essuyant la bouche.

_ Je n’y crois pas, grogna Kylo en grimaçant, que tu aies bouffé du sable rien que pour me piéger.

Hux se releva, caressa furtivement les cheveux de Kylo et s’avança vers sa serviette. Il s’agenouilla et tira de sous sa chaise une bouteille d’eau qu’il avait dû ramener de l’intérieur et dissimuler dans la fraicheur du sol. Il prit une grande goulée qu’il recracha et recommença l’opération deux fois de plus.

Kylo l’observa de son regard le plus noir. Il n’était pas vraiment en colère. Juste vexé d’avoir été ainsi manipulé. Mais malgré tout, il venait de passer un moment extraordinaire en compagnie de son amant, quelques minutes où la guerre autour d’eux n’avait plus existée. Hux revint vers lui et lui tendit la bouteille en souriant.

_ Je n’ai pas volontairement bouffé du sable pour te piéger, expliqua-t-il. C’est toi qui m’as fait tomber la tête la première sur le bord. La suite n’a été qu’un réflexe de survie.

_ Parce que tu savais que j’allais t’embrasser ?

_ Je m’en doutais, murmura Hux en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur son front. Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher, ajouta-t-il avant de se reculer pour laisser Kylo porter le goulot à sa bouche.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un rictus qui fit froncer les sourcils à Hux. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide à reculer quand Kylo lui recracha au visage tout ce qu’il venait d’emmagasiner dans ses joues.

Hux poussa un cri offusqué et s’essuya le visage à deux mains.

_ Tu es dégoûtant Kylo Ren ! se braqua-t-il. Vraiment dégoûtant !

Kylo pouffa et se rinça une fois de plus la bouche.

_ Ne joue pas les mijaurées ! Tu as déjà pris bien pire de ma part sur le visage, lui rappela-t-il en se mettant debout.

Il était si léger, si bien… simplement si heureux. Il aurait voulu que cette journée sur Scarif ne prenne jamais fin. Mais le ciel commençait à s’assombrir. Il ignora cela en buvant longuement à la bouteille de Hux qu’il remit à sa place sous la chaise longue. Puis il s’allongea sur la sienne et ferma les yeux, comme si se couper du monde allait retenir le temps. Il sentit Hux qui s’approchait de lui. Le Général parvint à s’assoir sur le bord de sa chaise, la chaleur de sa peau contre la cuisse de Kylo qui ne bougea pas, pas même lorsque la main de Hux se posa sur son ventre, traçant des arabesques autour de son nombril.

_ Alors c’est tout ? fit le Général. Tu me jettes dans l’eau, tu me courses, tu m’embrasses et tu me craches dessus pour finalement retourner lézarder au soleil ?

Kylo opina même s’il savait son visage barré d’un large sourire qu’il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Il avait souvent haï cette propension qu’il avait à brandir ses émotions à la face du monde. Mais en cet instant, il s’en fichait pas mal. Pouvoir afficher son bonheur à Hux était si apaisant.

Il frémit quand les lèvres de son amant frôlèrent son téton.

_ Je pensais pourtant que tu avais autre chose en tête, susurra-t-il contre sa peau avant de renouveler son geste.

_ J’avais autre chose en tête, confirma Kylo d’une voix langoureuse. C’est juste que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Sans même qu’il ait à se concentrer, il avait conscience du désir de Hux, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissant, entièrement focalisé sur lui.

_ Que quoi ? l’encouragea le Général en remontant jusqu’à son cou, qu’il piqua de baisers humides, ses dents raclant les clavicules de Kylo qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Hux. Pas déjà.

Il entrouvrit les paupières et Hux se redressa pour observer son visage. Sa main cependant ne quitta pas le torse de Kylo.

_ Si je me souviens bien, reprit ce dernier, il y a quelques jours, tu m’as parlé des choses que tu me ferais quand nous aurons le temps. Les choses que tu me ferais. Pas que moi je te ferais.

Hux leva un sourcil.

_ Monsieur a envie d’être fainéant, souffla-t-il à l’oreille de Kylo avant de suivre du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur sa joue.

Souvent, lorsqu’il faisait ce geste, Kylo tournait la tête pour saisir son index entre ses dents. Il lutta cette fois-ci contre son instinct, bien décidé à aller jusqu’au bout de son idée.

_ C’est aussi mes vacances, répondit-il en s’étirant paresseusement, conscient que la vision de son corps ainsi étendu plaisait à Hux.

Celui-ci soupira théâtralement.

_ Je suppose qu’une fois de plus, je vais être celui qui va devoir faire tout le travail !

_ Tu adores travailler, lui pointa Kylo.

Hux pouffa avant de reprendre ses baisers le long de son cou.

_ Surtout cette partie du travail, admit-il avant de lécher avidement le torse de Kylo. Tu as le goût du sel, ajouta-t-il entre deux mouvements le menant de plus en plus bas.

Alors que Kylo était concentré sur la bouche de Hux, il sursauta lorsqu’une main attrapa son entrejambe. Cela, il ne l’avait pas anticipé. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas gémir mais ne put contenir le tremblement de ses hanches quand Hux bava sur son sexe encore flasque pour faciliter les petits allers-retours que faisaient désormais ses doigts sur lui.

_ Tu sais quoi, fit Hux, le nez plongé dans son nombril et ses gestes entre les cuisses de Kylo prenant plus d’ampleur, j’aurais dû attraper une pleine poignée de sable avant de te toucher ! Ca aurait été une vengeance adéquate pour m’avoir craché dessus tout à l’heure.

Kylo émit un bruit inidentifiable entre le soupir et le gloussement.

_ Tu détesterais ne plus pouvoir te servir de moi à ta convenance si jamais tu me blessais.

Hux resserra son emprise alors que Kylo durcissait de plus en plus à chaque mouvement.

_ Ah parce que je me sers de toi ? ironisa Hux en bougeant entre les jambes que Kylo écarta le plus possible pour lui laisser le passage.

_ De toute évidence. Je ne suis qu’une pauvre chose passive entièrement sous ta coupe.

Hux le relâcha et se redressa, s’arrangeant pour ne plus du tout toucher Kylo qui ouvrit alors les yeux. Son sexe reposait désormais sur son ventre. Il tressauta lorsque son regard s’attarda sur le corps à nouveau en sueur du Général, soigneusement agenouillé entre ses cuisses, un sourire presque sardonique sur son visage aux pommettes roses.

_ Puisque je suis un monstre qui abuse de l’être innocent que tu es, je suppose que je vais m’arrêter là, déclara nonchalamment Hux. Je m’en voudrais de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit dont tu n’as pas envie.

Kylo croisa les chevilles derrière son amant pour l’empêcher de fuir quand celui-ci fit mine de se relever.

_ Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, grogna-t-il. Tu as une promesse à honorer, à propos de ces choses que tu devais me faire. Je m’en voudrais que tu te parjures par ma faute.

Hux eut un petit rire puis il se pencha en avant et sa langue traça la grosse veine sous l’érection de Kylo, de la base jusqu’à la pointe qu’il caressa du bout des lèvres. Kylo referma les yeux et ses doigts agrippèrent le dossier de sa chaise longue pour s’empêcher de saisir les cheveux de son amant. Etre passif, c’était la contrainte qu’il s’était imposé.

_ Puisque tu insistes, fit le Général en le saisissant à nouveau de la main, je suppose que je vais devoir me soumettre à mes propres déclarations.

_ Exactement ! Exactement ! s’enthousiasma Kylo.

Hux le prit brièvement en bouche, juste pour le taquiner avant de se retirer.

_ La prochaine fois, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres si proches du gland de Kylo que celui-ci sentait son souffle contre son membre sensible, je réfléchirai avant de parler.

_ C’est ça, grogna Kylo, la prochaine fois…

Hux ricana avant de l’avaler avec appétit, prenant Kylo dans sa gorge jusqu’à ce que son nez finisse dans la masse de poils noirs qui couvrait son entrejambe. Kylo ne put retenir un gémissement profond. Hux était spécialement talentueux dans cet exercice.

Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissa bercer par le plaisir, la chaleur et le bruit des vagues, au rythme de la langue de Hux qui voyageait de son membre dressé jusqu’entre ses fesses, titillant et aspirant tout ce qu’il pouvait. Bientôt, et malgré l’interdiction de bouger qu’il s’était imposé, Kylo se surprit à rouler des hanches pour entrer plus profondément en Hux ou intensifier le contact de sa bouche contre ses testicules.

Et quand un doigt couvert de salive entra en lui, cherchant ce point sensible que Hux lui avait appris à apprécier, Kylo cria, encourageant son amant à aller plus loin, plus profond.

Leurs premiers mois ensemble, Kylo avait été exclusivement celui qui pénétrait Hux, le Général aimant l’avoir en lui, dans toutes les positions qu’ils étaient capables de supporter. Mais à voir son amant s’enivrer ainsi des va-et-vient dans son corps, Kylo était devenu curieux et avait fini par exprimer à Hux son désir d’essayer autre chose. Le Général avait souri et lui avait patiemment appris à appréhender les autres aspects de son plaisir. Et si Kylo était le plus souvent celui à prendre Hux lors de leurs ébats, il arrivait de temps à autre que sans même se consulter, l’inverse arrive, quand tous deux étaient d’humeur.

Kylo remonta ses cuisses contre sa poitrine, toute volonté de restriction désormais envolée. Ses hanches s’agitaient en tous sens pour à la fois s’enfoncer jusqu’à la garde dans la bouche de Hux et le presser au maximum à l’intérieur de son corps. Rapidement, ses halètements furent le seul son à ses oreilles, plus fort que le souffle du vent ou le roulis de la mer. Et lorsqu’il ne put plus se retenir, ce fut le nom de son amant qui résonna sur la petite plage quand il se répandit sur sa langue.

Kylo se laissa retomber contre la chaise longue, le corps plus épuisé encore que s’il avait fait le tour de Scarif à la nage. Entre ses jambes, Hux se redressa en s’essuyant la bouche. Il était aussi raide que Kylo quelques secondes auparavant.

Lentement, il remonta le long de celui-ci jusqu’à s’allonger sur sa poitrine toujours soulevée par sa respiration trop courte. Kylo sentait l’érection de Hux contre son bas-ventre mais n’avait, pour le moment, plus le courage de bouger.

Du bout des doigts, Hux repoussa les cheveux noirs qui s’étaient collés sur son visage en sueur.

_ Alors, satisfait par les choses que je devais te faire ? murmura-t-il.

Kylo envisagea un instant de jouer avec son amant, de faire le difficile. Mais il ne parvint pas à supprimer le sourire idiot qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

_ Ravi, admit-il en frottant le bout de son nez contre la joue de Hux. Tu as été comme toujours parfait.

_ Je ne tolère pas moins que la perfection, lui rappela Hux en l’embrassant.

Kylo perçut le goût salé de sa propre semence dans la bouche de Hux mais approfondit tout de même le baiser, un baiser tout en lenteur et en tendresse. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent juste front contre front. Hux avait fermé les yeux et paraissait respirer l’odeur de son amant. Kylo l’imita. Il faisait un peu moins chaud, à présent que le soleil atteignait l’horizon. Mais ils étaient de nouveau couverts d’une pellicule de sueur. Au moins ne risquaient-ils plus de brûler, songea Kylo en passant une main sur le dos de Hux qui n’était plus protégé par le parasol ainsi alangui contre lui.

Il glissa sur la courbe de ses fesses, puis remonta le long de sa cuisse pour frôler son érection toujours bien présente. Hux frémit contre lui.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? demanda Kylo avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille.

L’un des bras de Hux passa autour de son cou et l’empêcha de se redresser.

_ Juste que tu restes ainsi contre moi et que tu me caresses, souffla-t-il.

Kylo acquiesça. Il prit le temps de cracher dans sa paume avant de reporter ses doigts sur le membre de Hux, le touchant à peine.

Les mains de Hux plongèrent dans ses cheveux et il soupira contre sa bouche.

_ Ren…

_ Ca te plait ? murmura Kylo.

_ Hum, approuva Hux avant de pouffer.

Kylo ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le Général se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Il le relâcha, un peu vexé. Quand à son tour Hux le regarda, ses pupilles brillaient et il lui saisit le poignet pour le ramener entre ses cuisses.

_ Pourquoi tu te fiches de moi ? grommela Kylo en gardant le poing obstinément serré.

_ Je ne me fiche pas de toi, argua Hux. Ce que tu m’as demandé… Ca m’a fait repenser à cette fois où tu m’as tiré de mon cachot pour m’emmener prendre une douche… Tu t’en souviens ?

Kylo opina. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette nuit là ? Il avait été rongé par le désir. Au point de n’avoir pas pu se retenir de se masturber en regardant le corps nu de Hux ruisselant d’eau à la lumière des torches. Ca avait été aussi le début de la fin pour lui à la Résistance, lorsqu’ils étaient tombés sur sa mère en redescendant dans les sous-sols. A partir de là, il avait dû choisir entre Hux et la Résistance. Un choix aussi déchirant qu’évident.

_ Tu te souviens, reprit Hux, que j’ai essayé de te pousser à… comment dire… avoir une conversation un peu olé olé avec moi ?

Kylo ferma à nouveau les yeux et se cacha dans le cou de Hux. Il avait été mortifié sur le moment et il était aussi mortifié à présent qu’il repensait à comme il avait été empoté à l’époque.

_ Arrête, grogna-t-il.

Mais bien évidemment, Hux ne l’écouta pas.

_ Je suis aussi abasourdi que ravi, continua-t-il, de voir à quel point tu t’es libéré. Vraiment. Je ne me moquais pas.

Kylo grogna encore mais desserra les doigts et reprit Hux en main. Ce dernier soupira et posa sa bouche contre celle de son amant, sans pour autant l’embrasser.

_ Tu sais à quel point je t’aime, fit-il si bas que Kylo l’entendit à peine.

_ Oui, répondit-il en caressant Hux de la base de son érection jusqu’à la pointe sur laquelle il attarda son pouce.

_ Je t’aime, répéta le Général. Et si je devais une fois de plus, deux fois de plus, une infinité de fois de plus, te voler à la Résistance, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Sa voix dérailla sur la fin de sa déclaration, quand Kylo accéléra ses mouvements.

_ Lentement, lui rappela Hux.

_ Et je me laisserais voler une infinité de fois, lui confirma Kylo en se pliant aux désirs de son amant.

Le moment dura de longues minutes, juste faites de caresses lascives et de mots doux susurrés contre leurs peaux humides. Et lorsque finalement Hux se répandit sur les doigts de Kylo dans un hoquet aussi discret qu’intime, la nuit était presque tombée.

 

« *** »

 

Hux n’avait pas protesté quand Kylo l’avait à nouveau pris dans ses bras pour le ramener à l’intérieur. Ils étaient tous deux poisseux mais au lieu de les mener dans la salle de bain, un simple cube à l’entrée, il avait posé Hux sur le lit et s’était blotti contre lui.

_ Tes vêtements sont restés dehors, lui fit remarquer Hux après de longues minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Kylo se serait endormi si son amant n’avait pas joué avec ses cheveux.

Kylo haussa les épaules. Rien ne le ferait bouger. Le lit était confortable, Hux sentait le sel, le sexe et la sueur et il était si bien que même si des X-wings avaient traversé le ciel pour les attaquer, il aurait probablement été incapable de se lever.

Jusqu’à ce que le ventre de Hux grogne sous la paume de sa main.

_ Désolé, fit le Général en se redressant. Mais je meurs de faim. Pas toi ?

Kylo roula sur le côté et s’étira. Maintenant que Hux le mentionnait, il n’aurait rien contre un repas aussi goûteux que celui qu’ils avaient partagé quelques heures auparavant. Hux quitta le lit pour saisir son datapad. En quelques secondes, il avait contacté la cuisine et après qu’ils aient pris une douche rapide qui les lava du sel de la mer et des fruits de leurs ébats, un droïde toqua à la porte, un plateau gorgé de victuailles au bout de ses bras d’acier. Hux le fit entrer sans couvrir sa nudité et le droïde posa le plateau sur le bureau. Alors qu’il allait repartir, Hux le retint, le temps d’aller chercher à l’extérieur les vêtements sales de Kylo. Ce dernier voulut protester mais un seul regard de Hux l’en dissuada.

_ Que ce soit propre et sec pour après-demain matin, ordonna-t-il au droïde. Que le Seigneur Ren soit prêt pour la visite de l’émissaire de la Nouvelle République.

_ Oui Général, répondit respectueusement le droïde avant de disparaître dans la nuit avec les fripes de Kylo.

Ce dernier fixa son amant les sourcils froncés.

_ Après-demain ? grogna-t-il, ses cheveux encore mouillés lissés en arrière. Et qu’est-ce que je vais porter demain !

Le regard entendu de son amant sur son corps dénudé le fit frémir d’anticipation.

 

« *** »

 

Le repas avait été aussi délicieux que la nuit, où, enlacés dans les draps frais, Hux avait chevauché Kylo, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se vide dans son corps avec un râle si profond qu’il aurait pu passer pour le cri d’un Rancor.

Puis ils s’étaient endormis l’un contre l’autre, épuisés et satisfaits.

Le lendemain, ils avaient déjeuné face à la mer. Le droïde qui leur avait apporté fruits pressés et pain frais avait aussi avec lui des vêtements de rechange pour Kylo. Ce dernier ignorait si Hux en avait fait expressément la demande ou si l’initiative était venue de l’équipe de service chargée du linge. Toujours était-il que Kylo avait apprécié la finesse du tissu du pantalon sombre et de la tunique blanche basique, bien plus adaptés au climat local que ses vêtements habituels.

Hux avait dû s’éclipser quelques heures, le temps de vérifier que ses instructions avaient bien été suivies et que les derniers protocoles de sécurité qu’il avait mis au point avec Phasma avaient été respectés. Privé de son habituel accoutrement noir, Kylo avait préféré rester à la maisonnette et avait longuement nagé ce matin là en attendant le retour de son amant.

Celui-ci était revenu aussi rapidement qu’il le lui avait promis et le reste de la journée avait été une étrange redite de leur soirée de la veille, tout en jeux, natation, rires et baisers. Kylo avait beaucoup gloussé quand il avait remarqué les taches de rousseur que le soleil avait fait naître sur le nez et les épaules de Hux. Et ce dernier s’était moqué de la pointe de ses oreilles devenues écarlates sous les assauts de l’astre qui brillait inlassablement au-dessus d’eux. Et comme la veille, Kylo aurait presque pu oublier qu’ils étaient en guerre, que Hux allait mener une négociation importante le lendemain et que vivre éternellement ici sur Scarif n’était pas une option pour eux. Ils ne discutèrent d’ailleurs pas des évènements à venir avant le lendemain matin, quand ils ne purent plus éviter la réalité.

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Kylo en rabaissant sur son visage sa large capuche.

Sa tenue fraichement ramenée par toujours le même droïde sentait à présent le sel et la mer, comme si elle était restée suspendue à l’extérieur, le temps de se gorger de ces odeurs que Kylo associait à présent au bonheur.

_ Tu sais bien que oui, répondit Hux depuis la salle de bain dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Le Général était en train de parfaire sa coiffure en ces derniers instants avant l’arrivée de l’émissaire. Un message les avait avertis plus tôt le matin qu’il avait bien été récupéré par un vaisseau du Premier Ordre sur Sullust et qu’il arriverait à l’heure prévue par le protocole.

Kylo jeta un coup d’œil sur le datapad de Hux resté sur le bureau. Il n’indiquait aucun nouveau message, ce qu’il prit comme un signe positif.

Hux lui avait exposé ses ambitions pour les heures à venir, à savoir faire signer à l’émissaire un ralliement complet des planètes du Noyau au Premier Ordre, sans aucune condition ni restriction. Cela allait être un bras de fer terrible mais Hux comptait bien tenir bon. Après tout, il avait la vie de milliards de gens au creux de ses mains et un simple appel à son personnel resté sur Starkiller suffirait à radier de la carte plusieurs planètes d’un coup. Un avantage de poids. Hux lui avait même confié que si les choses devenaient vraiment difficiles avec l’émissaire, il était prêt à le mener sur Starkiller pour lui prouver que l’arme n’était pas factice et peut-être lui faire assister au tir qui décimerait sa planète d’origine. Tout pour que cette prise de pouvoir sur l’ensemble de la Galaxie se fasse le plus rapidement possible et avec le moins de gâchis. Et Kylo lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il ne voyait pas comment qui que ce soit pourrait résister à des arguments pareils. Et une fois à la tête de toutes les planètes de la Galaxie, Hux pourrait enfin faire naître le nouvel Empire auquel il avait rêvé depuis l’enfance.

_ Et toi, tu es prêt ? demanda Hux en retour en refermant derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain.

Kylo opina et jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la chambre et à la plage, ignorant s’ils pourraient y revenir un jour. Il ne voulait pas oublier un instant passé ici en compagnie de Hux.

Ce dernier récupéra son datapad. Lorsqu’il passa près de Kylo, il glissa une main sous la capuche et l’attira vers lui pour un dernier baiser.

_ Il est temps de passer à la suite, annonça-t-il les lèvres encore humides.

Kylo se trouva incapable de répondre. Mettre fin à cette parenthèse sapait toute sa volonté. Quand Hux le relâcha, il prit une grande inspiration et se força à se rappeler qui il était. Kylo Ren, qui avait promis de soutenir l’homme qu’il aimait jusqu’au bout de sa conquête.

 

« *** »

 

On leur avait prévu un véhicule ce matin là pour les mener jusqu'au bâtiment principal où la rencontre aurait lieu. Cela rassura Kylo de savoir qu’il n’allait pas une fois de plus finir en sueur avant même que la journée n’ait vraiment commencé. Leur escorte de Stormtroopers, plus importante encore que le jour de leur arrivée, ne les lâcha pas d’une semelle quand ils remontèrent les longs couloirs fraichement restaurés. Pendant que Hux et Kylo se prélassaient sur le sable, les hommes n’avaient pas chômé, transformant les couloirs autrefois sombres et usés en pièces flambant neuves que le soleil baignait d’une douce lueur à travers les larges fenêtres du bâtiment.

Kylo se doutait que tout n’avait pas été remis en état. Juste les parties destinées à l’émissaire. Mais cela suffirait pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps et tout ce qui comptait, c’était prouver la puissance de l’Ordre. D’ailleurs, avec les dizaines de chasseurs TIE qui patrouillaient et même des AT-AT foulant les plages des multiples îles de l’archipel, Kylo ne voyait pas comment le message ne pourrait pas être clairement reçu par leur… invité.

Mitaka arriva alors en trottinant d’un couloir adjacent.

_ Général ! salua-t-il. Seigneur Ren.

Kylo lui répondit d’un hochement de tête. Mitaka était probablement aussi excité que Hux mais le cachait moins bien. Kylo vérifia que son sabre était toujours bien accroché à sa hanche. Ils ne risquaient rien ici mais il était de son devoir de protéger Hux. C’était même sa seule mission en fait. Rester derrière son amant et paraître suffisamment terrifiant pour que l’être face à eux comprenne vite qu’il n’avait aucune chance si ce n’était la reddition.

_ Vous avez des nouvelles du transport ? demanda Hux au petit lieutenant sans cesser sa progression.

_ Il se posera dans trois minutes, à l’heure exacte. Le capitaine Phasma est sur place, elle et ses hommes prêts à escorter l’émissaire jusqu’à la salle de réunion.

Hux opina. Kylo savait qu’il avait tout planifié à la minute près et était satisfait de savoir que pas un instant n’avait été perdu.

Quatre Troopers gardaient la large porte par laquelle ils entrèrent. Ils saluèrent à leur passage, leurs armes fièrement dressées contre leurs poitrines.

Comme tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, la salle de réunion avait elle aussi été remise à neuf. La table avait été polie et brillait sous le soleil des larges baies vitrées qui offraient un spectacle incomparable sur la mer et le cratère au loin. Ainsi que sur le ballet incessant des vaisseaux.

Un large drapeau du Premier Ordre avait été dressé au mur, son rouge la seule pointe de couleur de toute la pièce blanche et acier.

Hux alla se planter à quelques mètres de la porte par laquelle l’envoyé de la Nouvelle République devait entrer. Kylo se plaça un peu derrière lui sur sa droite, et Mitaka dans la même position sur sa gauche. Hux lui tendit son datapad avant de croiser, comme toujours, les mains dans le dos. Il avait la colonne raide et la tête haute, prêt à asséner avec vigueur ses arguments et ses menaces.

Contre le mur se tenait une patrouille entière de Stormtroopers, soigneusement sélectionnés par Phasma. Kylo se détendit. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de préoccupant. Soit l’émissaire se pliait à leur volonté et la partie était gagnée. Soit il disait non et la menace de détruire sa planète d’origine le faisait se plier à leur volonté et la partie était gagnée. Soit il était vraiment butté et attendrait de voir sa planète d’origine réduite en poussière avant de se plier à leur volonté. Et avec les mesures de sécurité imaginées par Hux, il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’une armée de la République ou de la Résistance débarque pour tout gâcher.

Il perçut alors les premiers bruits de pas venant de l’extérieur, celui des Troopers escortant vers eux leur invité d’un jour. Un silence total tomba dans la salle, comme si plus personne ne respirait, Kylo y compris. Il se retint à peine de lever la main pour la poser sur la silhouette tendue de son amant.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, la première chose que Kylo remarqua fut la façon dont la lumière de Scarif faisait briller l’armure chromée de Phasma. Ce fut le hoquet à peine étouffé de Hux qui attira son attention vers l’homme grand et dégingandé qui se tenait à ses côtés. L’espace d’un instant, Kylo l’aurait presque pris pour un Jedi avec sa barbe et sa longue veste brune. Mais le visage, s’il était connu, n’était pas celui d’un des disciples de son oncle. Plutôt l’un des proches de sa mère. Et lorsque Lor San Tekka leva son regard déterminé vers Hux et lui, Kylo ne put retenir un frisson. Pendant une seconde, il était redevenu Ben.

                                                     

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6, ou comme je l'appelais dans ma tête "le chapitre fan service :D". Parce que bon, c'est pas parce qu'on est un potentiel dictateur à la tête d'une arme de destruction massive qu'on ne doit pas avoir aussi des moments de répit! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot! (et encore pardon à tous ceux à qui je dois une réponse T_T Le temps est mon ennemi!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hux fut plus rapide que Kylo à réagir à l’arrivée d’un homme qu’ils croyaient tous deux avoir abandonné à leur passé. Il ne s’avança pas pour le saluer, tenant fermement ses positions et sa place devant Kylo, comme pour le protéger de l’intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans leur monde. Pour l’empêcher d’intervenir aussi, peut-être. Mais quand Hux prit la parole, il ne cacha rien du dédain dans sa voix. Et dans sa panique, Kylo comprit que les négociations s’annonçaient plus complexes que prévues. La Résistance était venue mettre son grain de sel dans leurs plans.

Il baissa la tête, espérant que sa large capuche cachait l’intégralité de son visage et son malaise. Devenir Kylo avait été difficile et laborieux. Il savait Ben toujours enfoui au fond de lui mais parvenait petit à petit à l’oublier et à se débarrasser des idées que sa mère et les siens lui avaient forcées dans le cerveau depuis l’enfance. Il n’y avait bien que la culpabilité de ce qu’il avait fait à son père qui le retenait encore, de temps à autre. Mais à se retrouver confronté à ses vieux démons, il avait soudain l’impression de se scinder en deux, Ben et Kylo luttant pour reprendre le pouvoir. Il eut envie de hurler. Alors, il se focalisa sur les mots de Hux pour oublier ses luttes internes et calmer son cœur et son souffle qui s’étaient affolés.

_ Je pensais, fit Hux en guise de prélude, que le Sénat aurait au moins la décence de nous envoyer un véritable sénateur, pas un sous-fifre d’Organa.

Lor San Tekka ne parut pas déstabilisé par la pique. Il paraissait ne voir en Hux que le prisonnier qu’il avait autrefois fait mettre dans un cachot, pas un Général à la tête d’une immense flotte et d’une arme de destruction massive. Son ton était léger, son regard brillant. Il ne paraissait ressentir ni le poids de l’enjeu, ni la pression d’être ainsi en territoire ennemi. Ben n’avait jamais apprécié le vieil homme qu’il trouvait paternaliste et condescendant, le traitant comme un enfant même après qu’il eut passé depuis longtemps l’adolescence. Kylo le détestait à présent pour cette faculté qu’il avait d’arborer sa sérénité, alors que lui-même avait juste envie de retourner avec Hux dans la maisonnette de la plage et de tout oublier du reste du monde. Mais pour son amant, il devait rester fort. Concentré. Prouver à San Tekka qu’il s’était trompé sur son compte et que Kylo était suffisamment puissant pour jouer un rôle clé dans une prise de pouvoir sur l’ensemble de la Galaxie.

Il força ses mains à se détendre et son cœur à se calmer. Il allait écraser San Tekka s’il le fallait, le renvoyer tremblant auprès d’Organa, qu’il lui raconte ce que son fils était devenu, que tous découvrent le potentiel qu’ils avaient étouffé toutes ces années et que Hux avait su révéler.

_ Après, vous l’imaginez bien, de longues discussions, le Sénat a considéré comme plus sage d’envoyer une personne de confiance qui avait déjà l’expérience de votre… personnalité, répondit Lor San Tekka, d’un ton toujours aussi égal mais dans lequel Kylo détectait une pointe de mépris pour Hux et ce qu’il représentait.

Le Général eut un reniflement amusé.

_ Dans ce cas, ils auraient carrément pu envoyer Organa, lança-t-il comme une dernière provocation.

Lor San Tekka secoua la tête.

_ Le Général est bien trop occupée pour avoir le temps de traverser la Galaxie. Mais soyez assuré qu’elle approuverait chaque mot quittant ma bouche.

Kylo se crispa de nouveau malgré ses exercices de respiration et autres tentatives pour se détendre. Il savait que Hux voulait surtout balancer au visage de San Tekka son manque de légitimité, mais à amener le sujet de sa mère dans la conversation, Kylo craignait qu’on n’en revienne à ses actes.

Même si pour le moment, l’émissaire gardait exclusivement ses yeux rivés sur Hux, comme si Kylo n’était qu’une ombre. Il se demanda si San Tekka l’avait vu ou avait compris qui il était. En tout cas, il n’en donnait aucune indication et cela mettait à vif les nerfs de Kylo qui aurait préféré se débarrasser rapidement d’éprouvantes retrouvailles.

_ Vous paraissez bien sûr de vous, fit remarquer Hux.

Lor San Tekka eut un sourire discret.

_ Croyez-moi, depuis que les images de votre tir ont commencé à circuler sur le holonet, vous avez été l’unique sujet de discussion de la Résistance comme du Sénat. Ce qui, j’en suis persuadé, ne peut que flatter votre ego. Et je vous assure que nous avons eu le temps de nous mettre d’accord sur la façon dont il nous parait avisé de traiter vos menaces.

Et connaissant sa mère, Kylo était certain que jamais elle ne cèderait, arme géante pointée sur elle ou pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir arrêter le temps, amener Hux avec lui dans une pièce adjacente et discuter tranquillement de ce qu’impliquait la présence de la Résistance dans ces négociations. Ils n’étaient pas obligés de se mettre ainsi en avant. San Tekka et sa mère devaient avoir un plan en tête et Kylo craignait soudain la possibilité d’un piège. Mais il avait beau se concentrer, il ne percevait aucune malice dans l’attitude du vieil homme. Il fut tenté d’entrer dans sa tête mais n’était pas certain que Hux approuve. Du moins pas aussi tôt dans la rencontre et pas sans son aval.

_ Vous ne doutez donc plus que l’arme existe, s’amusa Hux.

Son adversaire secoua la tête.

_ Malheureusement pas. Le Sénat en a douté, la Résistance, jamais. Nous avons immédiatement compris que c’était cela, ce fameux secret que vous nous avez caché durant tous ces mois et qui vous a permis de devenir Général malgré votre jeune âge. Certains seraient tentés de vous féliciter pour être parvenu à nous dissimuler un projet aussi titanesque. Personnellement, je suis juste triste que vous n’ayez pas saisi l’occasion d’être en notre compagnie pour vous repentir et vous sauver, vous, ainsi que les centaines de milliers d’existences que vous avez anéanties en détruisant cette planète.

_ J’admets que la repentance ne m’est pas venue à l’esprit alors que j’étais occupé à tenter de survivre dans un cachot sombre et froid, rempli de rongeurs et privé d’eau et de nourriture.

Kylo sentait la rancœur encore présente dans sa voix, même tant de mois plus tard. Et il repensa à sa propre colère contre Lor San Tekka à cette époque. Une colère comme Ben, pourtant prompt aux sautes d’humeur, n’en avait jamais connue et qui l’avait poussé à frapper le vieil homme en pleine réunion, sous les yeux des siens. Avec le recul, Kylo réalisa qu’il ne regrettait rien. La façon dont la Résistance avait traité Hux l’enrageait toujours. Et il avait beau savoir que le Premier Ordre n’était pas plus tendre avec ses propres prisonniers, cela lui importait peu. Ils n’étaient pas Hux.

_ Un cachot froid et humide était bien plus que ce que vous avez laissé à ces pauvres gens que vous avez détruits d’un claquement de doigts, argua San Tekka.

 _ Détruire ces vies a permis d’en sauver des milliards d’autres, vous pouvez en être certain, répliqua Hux, d’un ton ferme.

Mais Lor San Tekka ne parut pas convaincu par la déclaration du Général. Lui qui avait jusqu’à présent répondu du tac au tac laissa un silence pesant s’installer, lançant à Hux le même regard condescendant qu’il avait eu pour Ben toutes ces années, un regard qui signifiait que quoi que dise Hux, c’était le plus beau paquet d’âneries que San Tekka ait entendu de sa vie.

_ Votre logique, monsieur Hux, reprit-il, omettant à dessein le titre du Général pour l’appeler de la même façon que lorsqu’il avait été captif, est des plus tortueuses. Je ne comprends pas de quelle manière votre cerveau peut analyser la chose.

Hux fit quelques pas nonchalants en direction de son adversaire, les mains toujours croisées dans le dos. San Tekka ne bougea pas. Ne cilla pas. Kylo avait beau ne pas l’aimer, il devait pourtant reconnaître le courage du vieil homme, ou l’inconscience, d’être venu seul en territoire ennemi, face à un opposant qui avait toutes les raisons de le haïr.

_ Vous êtes tellement englué dans votre opinion sur moi, sur le Premier Ordre, que vous ne voyez qu’un tout petit bout de la problématique, souffla Hux au visage de Lor San Tekka.

Derrière Kylo, la brigade de Troopers se crispa. Une telle proximité entre leur Général et l’ennemi n’était pas pour les rassurer et ils se tenaient prêts. Kylo, lui, savait que Lor San Tekka n’attaquerait pas Hux. Ce n’était pas le genre du bonhomme. Il préférait infliger ses blessures à coups de mots bien placés et de remarques acerbes. De toute façon, il avait dû être fouillé avant d’être amené ici et ne portait ni arme, ni mouchard.

_ Alors expliquez-moi, monsieur Hux, répliqua San Tekka sans reculer mais levant le menton, quelles sont les vies que vous avez sauvées, homme altruiste que vous êtes ?

_ Potentiellement toutes celles du système Hosnien, répondit Hux.

Lor San Tekka secoua la tête. Kylo n’arrivait pas à déterminer si sa mine triste était feinte ou non. Il était lui-même dans un tel état de nervosité qu’il ne parvenait pas à analyser les maigres émotions qu’il captait ici ou là. Lor San Tekka, tout comme Hux, n’était pas du genre à laisser paraître ce qu’il ressentait.

_ Monsieur Hux, une course au chantage ne peut pas être comparé à sauver des vies.

_ Une course au chantage ? demanda Hux qui ne paraissait pas déstabilisé par l’attitude de son adversaire.

C’était rassurant pour Kylo de constater que Hux, malgré la surprise que l’apparition de Lor San Tekka lui avait causé, avait su se reprendre et semblait capable de mener comme il l’avait prévu depuis le début les débats. Kylo lui enviait cette capacité.

_ Je suppose, fit San Tekka en s’avançant vers la large baie vitrée offrant une vue dégagée sur l’océan et au loin le bord du cratère, que vous allez me dire que détruire une petite planète éloignée était un moyen pour les mondes du Noyau de constater la puissance de votre arme sans avoir à souffrir des conséquences. Qu’ainsi, ils se plieraient à votre volonté, à vos caprices même, sans que vous n’ayez à les viser. Un moyen de sauver leurs vies en vous en prenant d’abord à des plus faibles pour votre démonstration.

Hux le rejoignit pour regarder le paysage en silence. Kylo hésita à se rapprocher. Il n’aimait pas voir Hux aussi loin de lui, discutant calmement avec un ennemi. Même les Stormtroopers derrière lui semblaient fébriles. Kylo jeta un coup d’œil à Mitaka sur le côté, mais le petit lieutenant ne paraissait pas partager ses craintes. Il était au contraire extrêmement concentré, prenant des notes à chaque échange.

Kylo ignorait s’il savait qui était Lor San Tekka. S’il avait reconnu Ben, il était fort possible qu’il en ait également entendu parler. Au pire, au fil de la discussion, Mitaka avait dû comprendre que Hux connaissait l’homme du temps de sa captivité. Si cela avait troublé le lieutenant, il n’en avait rien laissé paraître. Tout comme Hux, il était entièrement dévoué à la négociation, si l’on pouvait appeler ainsi l’échange qui avait pris une tournure bien différente de ce à quoi Kylo s’était attendu en se levant ce matin.

A présent que San Tekka lui tournait le dos, il s’autorisa à relever la tête et à observer sa longue silhouette. Elle était si familière qu’elle lui donna la nausée et il détourna immédiatement le regard, un relent acide lui remontant dans la bouche.

Au même instant, Hux brisa le silence.

_ Et est-ce un succès ?

Kylo mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de quoi il était question. Lor San Tekka resta évasif, interrogeant Hux plutôt que de lui répondre.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, fit-il, vous avez choisi cet endroit pour cette rencontre. M’amener ici, lieu d’une défaite historique de l’Empire, c’est un choix assez inattendu et une preuve que même une arme géante et dévastatrice ne suffit pas à s’assurer la victoire face à des gens déterminés luttant pour préserver leurs idéaux.

Hux eut un petit rire.

_ Ce n’est pas comme cela que je l’avais analysé, admit-il. Je souhaitais juste vous rappeler quel était le potentiel d’une arme créée il y a de cela plusieurs décennies. Personnellement, la vue sur le cratère lors de notre descente m’a donné des frissons. Après, à vous de réaliser que Starkiller est incomparablement plus puissante que l’Etoile de la Mort qui a frappé Scarif.

_ Je ne doute pas de sa puissance, fit sereinement Lor San Tekka. Je vous rappelais simplement, comme je viens de vous le dire, qu’une arme géante n’est pas la réponse assurée face à des gens luttant pour des idéaux.

_ Vous pensez que les hommes et les femmes du Premier Ordre n’ont pas d’idéaux ? répliqua Hux.

Kylo entendit un début d’agacement dans sa voix. Il savait que son amant se considérait comme un homme de convictions. Et que ces convictions guidaient sa vie et ses actes. Lor San Tekka avait touché un point sensible avec sa dernière remarque. Et Hux avait beau être capable de sceller au mieux ses émotions, il réagissait tout de même à certaines provocations.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Kylo fit un pas en direction des deux hommes. Il sentit derrière lui Mitaka relever la tête de son datapad, un début de panique le saisissant. Il devait croire que Kylo allait intervenir mais ce dernier stoppa à côté de la grande table qui le séparait de son amant et de San Tekka. Il resta ainsi, immobile, à écouter la discussion. Ni Hux, ni San Tekka ne l’avaient entendu s’approcher.

_ Je suis persuadé que vous avez des idéaux vous concernant. Vous avez démontré des ressources impressionnantes pour nous fausser compagnie et reprendre votre poste. Des idéaux pour le reste de la Galaxie, j’en suis moins persuadé. Vous semblez peu sensible aux individus.

La réponse de Hux se fit sur un ton glacial.                       

_ La Résistance, la République, dit-il sans cacher son dégoût, ont une vision à court terme et à géographie variable. Vous vous présentez comme les champions des droits moraux alors que vous laissez crever tous ceux qui vivent loin de vos institutions. Le Premier Ordre, au moins, assume ses actes tout comme j’assume le fait que le sacrifice d’êtres innocents est parfois nécessaire au nom du bien d’un plus grand nombre.

_ Tout comme je l’espère, contra San Tekka, vous assumerez la sentence le jour où vous finirez devant les tribunaux pour crimes de guerre.

Kylo manqua d’intervenir, de se ruer sur Lor San Tekka pour réitérer une seconde version de leur dernière rencontre, à coups de poings bien placés et d’effusions de sang. Mais le rire sarcastique de Hux le coupa avant qu’il n’ait pu se mettre en branle.

_ Les tribunaux sont pour les perdants, lui rappela le Général. Un camp dans lequel je n’ai nullement l’intention de me trouver. Je croyais aussi que chacun des mots sortant de votre bouche était approuvé par votre très chère Général Organa. Mais j’ai du mal à me l’imaginer approuvant la peine capitale, elle qui a l’air de préférer les méthodes tortueuses à celles plus directes, comme l’ont prouvées mes conditions de détention.

_ Le Général Organa, répliqua San Tekka, a le plus grand respect pour la vie. Mais je suppose qu’après ce que vous avez fait, elle sera prête à faire pour vous une exception.

Hux renifla.

_ Je reconnais bien là les méthodes de la République, toute en discours pleins d’empathie pour ensuite dans l’ombre fléchir les règles à leur convenance.

Kylo hocha vivement la tête même si aucun des deux hommes ne pouvaient le voir, toujours tournés qu’ils étaient vers l’extérieur. Hux était plus tendu encore qu’à l’arrivée de San Tekka, sa colère ressortant désormais dans le claquement de chacune de ses phrases. Quant à l’émissaire, il restait constant, comme si le fait d’être certain de ses opinions et de son rôle ici lui assurait la domination de l’échange. Et lorsqu’il répondit, ce fut de ce ton condescendant que Kylo haïssait tant.

_ La République a déjà été suffisamment généreuse en vous accordant ces négociations, fit San Tekka. Rien ne nous obligeait à vous répondre.

_ A part la menace d’une destruction immédiate, lui rappela Hux.

_ Vous, répondit San Tekka dans un soupir, les impériaux, toujours convaincus que la plus grosse arme vous donnera forcément la victoire.

_ En quelques minutes, je peux réduire en particules et d’ici même tout le système Hosnien, Donc oui, conclut Hux, j’estime que j’ai la victoire au bout des doigts.

Lor San Tekka tourna le dos à la fenêtre et ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il découvrit Kylo plus proche qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Debout derrière la table, ses larges mains gantées appuyées sur le rebord d’une chaise et ses épaules arrondies dans une pose agressive, celui-ci lutta pour ne pas afficher ouvertement un sourire. Surprendre le vieil homme et sentir la brève hésitation dans son attitude était plus satisfaisant encore qu’il ne l’avait anticipé.

Et surtout, c’était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Lor San Tekka donnait le moindre signe de le voir. Mais cet instant ne dura pas. Son regard se détourna rapidement de Kylo pour revenir vers Hux qui n’avait rien manqué de l’échange.

_ Je pensais, répondit San Tekka, que vous m’aviez fait venir ici pour une négociation, pas pour des menaces.

Kylo crut brièvement qu’il était l’élément menaçant avant de réaliser qu’il était toujours question de Starkiller. Alors, il se pencha plus encore en avant pour que San Tekka n’oublie pas qu’il était là, tout près. Plus fort et plus frustré que jamais de n’être traité que comme une ombre. Comme Ben l’avait été pour la Résistance. Un pion parmi tant d’autres. Les doigts de Kylo le démangèrent de serrer, de frapper. S’il ne pouvait pas laisser son passé derrière lui, il allait l’écraser de ce pouvoir que Snoke et Hux lui avaient permis de développer.

_ Ce ne sont pas des menaces, juste une réalité, enchaîna Hux. Quant à la négociation, je pensais avoir été clair sur mes exigences. Une reddition totale et complète des mondes de la République au Premier Ordre.

_ C’est impossible et vous le savez parfaitement, fit San Tekka.

_ C’est complètement possible et je n’en attends pas moins. Vous savez exactement ce qui est en jeu.

Lor San Tekka se tourna une fois de plus d’un pas serein vers la baie vitrée. Le ciel à l’extérieur était toujours aussi bleu et un soleil radieux se reflétait sur la mer paisible. Kylo regretta de ne pas pouvoir en profiter en compagnie de Hux et son ressentiment contre San Tekka, la Résistance et la République ne fit que s’accroitre. La seule chose qui troublait le panorama idyllique était le vol des chasseurs TIE dont les patrouilleurs passaient de manière régulière dans les cieux.

_ Vous aurez beau me faire toute votre mise en scène, dit San Tekka en levant une main vers les vaisseaux en formation serrée, à coups de chasseurs, d’armes géantes et de vieux cratères, je ne vous crains pas. Si vous aviez voulu détruire le système Hosnien, vous l’auriez déjà fait au lieu de perdre du temps à discuter avec un vieux bonhomme comme moi.

Il marqua un temps de pause mais Hux n’approuva, ni ne démentit ses accusations.

_ Vous êtes un homme intelligent, monsieur Hux, admit San Tekka. Intelligent, organisé et méticuleux. Votre séjour chez nous nous l’a prouvé. Et je sais que vous êtes du genre à utiliser chaque ressource au maximum de son potentiel. A part un coup d’éclat que votre premier tir vous a déjà donné, vous n’avez aucun intérêt à détruire le système Hosnien. Il est trop riche. De ressources, de connaissances, de potentiels.

Une fois de plus, Hux resta parfaitement silencieux, encourageant par sa passivité Lor San Tekka à continuer. Le vieil homme fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit un vieux datapad, si similaire à celui que Ben avait fourni à Hux lorsqu’il était dans le cachot que Kylo se demanda s’il ne s’agissait pas du même, que Lor San Tekka avait amené jusqu’ici par pure provocation. Mais si la coïncidence troubla Hux, il n’en montra rien.

_ J’ai ici, expliqua San Tekka, les propositions des différents Sénateurs concernant leurs mondes d’origine. Je supposais que nous pourrions les parcourir ensemble, que vous puissiez vous faire une idée des liens que le Sénat et le Premier Ordre pourraient tisser.

_ Mon but n’est pas de tisser des liens, lui rappela Hux. Mais d’amener plus d’équité et de stabilité dans la Galaxie. Et cela passera forcément par la destruction du Sénat sous sa forme actuelle. Que vos sénateurs ne l’oublient pas.

_ Voyez dans un premier temps ce qu’ils peuvent vous proposer.

Hux réfléchit un instant. Kylo s’attendait à le voir refuser tout net la moindre proposition de San Tekka. Mais à sa grande surprise, il opina. Kylo savait que Hux n’était pas assoiffé de destruction et que, comme San Tekka l’avait souligné, il aurait souhaité préserver la richesse des mondes sur lesquels il comptait mettre la main. Mais il l’aurait cru plus combatif dans ses réponses.

_ Bien, fit-il en désignant la table. Puisque cela risque d’être long, je vous propose de prendre place.

Il posa lui-même la main sur un dossier, se réservant une chaise dos à la baie vitrée. Puis il se tourna vers Kylo, Mitaka, Phasma et son bataillon de soldats.

_ Lieutenant, Capitaine, vous et vos hommes pouvez prendre congé. Je n’ai pas besoin de votre présence.

Avec la promptitude des soldats bien entraînés, le petit groupe fit demi-tour et sortit au pas. Mitaka trottina, la tête basse, jusqu’à la table où il déposa le datapad que Hux lui avait confié. Kylo percevait sa frustration et le doute des soldats à abandonner ainsi leur Général. Mais pas un ne protesta, ne fit même mine d’hésiter.

Puis, d’un geste du menton, Hux désigna à Kylo le siège près du sien. Ce dernier respira mieux après que son amant l’ait appelé à ses côtés. Un instant, il avait craint que le Général le ferait, à l’instar de tous les autres, attendre dehors. Et il aurait détesté l’abandonner ainsi en compagnie de San Tekka. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de leurs semaines séparés par une porte de prison et les règles de la Résistance.

Lor San Tekka était en train de contourner la table pour se placer face au Général quand Kylo se mit en branle. Rejoindre son amant par l’autre côté aurait été plus rapide, mais à dessein, il fit demi-tour et longea la longue table en direction du conseiller de sa mère. Lor San Tekka ne posa pas une fois les yeux sur sa massive silhouette noire. Même quand Kylo le frôla au point que leurs épaules se cognent ne réagit-il pas, au grand désarroi de celui-ci qui aurait apprécié un mot, un regard, n’importe quoi pour être plus qu’un fantôme pour le vieil homme qui lui-même était revenu le hanter.

Il respirait fort quand il arriva près de Hux qui s’assit sans autre forme de préambule. C’était sa façon de signifier à tous qu’en ces lieux il était chez lui et qu’il n’avait de compte ou de politesse à rendre à personne.

Kylo l’imita, son grand corps se pliant au mieux sur un siège comme toujours trop petit pour lui. Lor San Tekka fut le troisième à s’installer, son vieux datapad posé sur la table devant lui. De là où il se trouvait, il devait avoir une vue parfaite sur les chasseurs TIE, les AT-AT et le cratère. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Hux l’avait insidieusement poussé à s’y installer. Lor San Tekka avait beau clamer ses belles phrases de résistant, n’empêche que le spectacle à l’extérieur devait tout de même le déstabiliser. L’Ordre était puissant, bien organisé, bien équipé, avec des moyens bien supérieurs à la Résistance. Et surtout, Hux avait beau partager avec lui le même prénom qui avait nourri ses aspirations, il n’était pas Palpatine. Il avait étudié l’histoire de l’Empire, avait appris des erreurs de son prédécesseur et Kylo avait la confiance la plus absolue en lui et en ses facultés.

D’ailleurs, Lor San Tekka lui-même lui obéit sans le réaliser, lorsque d’un geste de la main, Hux lui fit signe de commencer. Et l’émissaire du Sénat détailla une par une les propositions de chacune des planètes membres du Sénat.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment Hux faisait pour supporter cela. Ces réunions, ces blablas, ces monologues interminables. Cela faisait des heures qu’ils étaient tous trois coincés dans la salle de réunion et Lor San Tekka continuait à parler, malgré la lumière à l’extérieur qui baissait de plus en plus. Son discours, cependant, était moins assuré qu’au début. Il bafouillait un peu, relisait plusieurs fois la même ligne, se raclait fréquemment la gorge. Mais inlassablement, le vieil homme poursuivait sa lecture pour l’oreille attentive de Hux et celle plus distraite de Kylo. Quoique, ce dernier aurait très bien pu ne pas se trouver autour de l’immense table, cela n’aurait pas changé grand-chose, aucun de ses deux comparses n’ayant pour lui le moindre regard. Même son amant paraissait l’avoir oublié, prenant des notes rapides sur son propre datapad comme si les aberrations de Lor San Tekka l’intéressaient vraiment. Car Kylo avait beau être novice en politique, il était certain que jamais Hux n’accepterait ces propositions qui n’étaient que des accords commerciaux potentiels sans la moindre reconnaissance du Général en tant que leader galactique.

Rapidement, l’esprit de Kylo avait dérivé sur quel allait être l’attitude de son amant et les raisons pour lesquelles il perdait ainsi inutilement son temps alors qu’il y avait encore tant à faire pour assouvir leurs aspirations. Il avait supposé que cela avait à voir avec la collecte d’informations. En se faisant exposer ainsi monde par monde les propositions des sénateurs, Hux pouvait se faire une idée précise de chaque ressource précieuse disponible sur ces planètes qu’il ne connaissait que de loin. C’était une bonne occasion pour lui de brosser un brouillon de sa future politique commerciale. Mais Kylo, lui, avait trouvé tout cela bien fastidieux. Il aurait préféré que Hux se gausse des propositions de San Tekka et qu’il le renvoie bredouille dans les jupes d’Organa. Cela aurait été plus court, plus amusant, et aussi plus libérateur pour lui. Car autant il lui était difficile d’accepter le retour dans son existence de ce type qu’il avait méprisé, autant il trouvait pire encore son indifférence qui le ramenait à la condition de Ben, là où il aurait dû être Kylo, le chevalier aux côtés de son Général, de son futur empereur.

Alors, il restait assis là, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas pianoter sur la table, pour ne pas agiter ses jambes sous sa chaise, ses yeux revenant sans cesse à Hux pour se donner la force de supporter ces heures interminables.

Il avait aussi longuement souhaité une pause. Pour s’aérer l’esprit, pour faire part à Hux de sa frustration. Pour manger et boire aussi, des besoins qui commençaient à se faire sentir de plus en plus par l’ennui et le temps conjugués. Mais Hux n’avait pas interrompu la cession, encourageant Lor San Tekka à parler encore et encore jusqu’à ce que la voix du vieil homme se brise ou ne déraille.

Ce fut ainsi que Kylo avait compris qu’ils resteraient tous trois enfermés dans cette pièce sans un moment de répit tant que San Tekka ne serait pas arrivé au bout de son immense liste. C’était un peu mesquin de la part de Hux. Et cela l’affectait lui-même autant que Kylo ou San Tekka. Mais là où Kylo pouvait le supporter, ayant connu de multiples privations lors de son entrainement chez Snoke, là où Hux pouvait le supporter, ayant souvent connu la faim et la soif dans les cachots de la Résistance, San Tekka, lui, allait en souffrir, surtout à monologuer de la sorte. Et Kylo pouvait s’imaginer sans mal la satisfaction dans l’esprit de Hux quand il avait compris qu’il pouvait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son ancien bourreau. S’il n’en laissait rien paraître sur son visage parfaitement stoïque, Kylo savait que Hux se réjouissait à chaque raclement de gorge, hésitation ou quinte de toux de leur adversaire. Et plus le temps passait, plus la voix du vieil homme s’affaiblissait. Mais pas une fois il ne se plaignit de ce que le Général lui imposait, poursuivant sa mission comme si nul ne pouvait noter les difficultés de plus en plus grandes qu’il avait à parler distinctement.

Même si Kylo n’avait que mépris pour San Tekka, il devait admettre que l’homme n’était pas un imbécile. Il avait dû comprendre ce que Hux avait en tête avec ce rythme inhumain et n’allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de le supplier pour un verre d’eau que le Général ne lui donnerait probablement jamais.

Quand le soleil commença à baisser sur l’horizon, il tapa directement dans la grande baie vitrée, peignant le visage de Lor San Tekka d’une teinte sanglante. Il dut baisser les yeux mais poursuivit son effort, sa langue de plus en plus pâteuse et sa voix presque inaudible. Kylo lui-même avait l’impression que sa gorge se contractait de soif rien qu’à l’entendre parler et un verre d’eau fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensa pendant un long moment. Il devait lutter pour garder sa position d’origine et ne pas s’avachir ou se jeter en avant pour saisir le datapad de San Tekka et le jeter à travers la pièce, histoire de mettre fin à cette réunion ridicule. Mais Hux, lui, paraissait toujours aussi déterminé. Dans la même posture exacte que lorsqu’il s’était assis au petit matin, le dos toujours droit, les cheveux toujours impeccables et les traits à peine plus tirés. Kylo supposait cependant que c’était aussi difficile pour le Général que pour lui. Même si Hux n’en parlait pas vraiment, Kylo le savait traumatisé par ses mois d’emprisonnement et les privations qu’il avait connues. La façon dont il gardait toujours de quoi manger à proximité était assez révélatrice. Mais s’il était capable de ne pas craquer en ces instants, Kylo le pouvait aussi. Et à l’instar de Hux, il tenta de se délecter de la détresse de leur ennemi pour oublier ses propres troubles.

 

« *** »

 

Il faisait nuit quand enfin Lor San Tekka arriva au bout de sa dernière proposition. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il planta son regard rendu rouge de fatigue sur Hux, attendant une réaction du Général.

Ce dernier se leva brusquement et éteignit son propre datapad qu’il glissa sous son bras. Kylo l’imita, se redressant avec aisance malgré son corps engourdi par ces heures d’inactivités.

_ Je vous remercie de ces propositions que j’ai bien entendues et que je dois à présent étudier, déclara-t-il froidement. Je vous retrouve demain matin pour mes contre-propositions. Le capitaine Phasma et ses hommes se chargeront de vous conduire à votre chambre pour la nuit.

Et sans aucune autre forme de salut, Hux prit la direction de la sortie. Kylo lui emboita le pas telle une seconde ombre, se fondant derrière lui pour le protéger d’une éventuelle intervention du vieil homme. Celui-ci ne dit  rien, ne prit même pas la peine de se remettre debout. Mais Kylo pouvait sentir sa confusion face à ce départ précipité de son interlocuteur. Lor San Tekka était épuisé et si Kylo avait eu du mal à lire ses émotions lors de son arrivée, la faim, la soif et la fatigue avaient eu raison de ses barrières et il émanait à présent de lui un malaise que Kylo trouvait délectable et qu’il se ferait un plaisir de partager avec Hux. C’était aussi une satisfaction d’ignorer ainsi l’homme qui avait fait mine de ne pas le voir de toute la journée, jouant avec les angoisses de son passé.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la salle, Phasma était déjà là à attendre en compagnie d’un bataillon de soldats. Hux la salua juste d’un signe de tête et elle pénétra dans la pièce. Kylo soupçonna qu’il lui avait envoyé ses instructions par datapad plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ensemble, ils reprirent le long couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés le matin, une petite patrouille de Troopers les escortant.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda Kylo quand il commença à percevoir la tension que Hux avait contenu toute la journée.

_ Dans notre chambre, répliqua Hux un peu sèchement. Revoir cette vieille charogne a fait remonter des choses que j’aurais préféré oublier. J’ai besoin de manger, de boire et surtout de me laver.

Kylo approuva d’un hochement de tête. Il était on ne pouvait plus d’accord. La présence de Lor San Tekka avait également été pénible pour ses propres nerfs et retrouver le calme de la maisonnette et la présence apaisante de Hux l’aiderait à réaliser qu’il était Kylo Ren et que jamais sa mère ou ses machinations par l’entremise de San Tekka ne pourraient le faire redevenir Ben.

Hux dut sentir ses propres troubles car dans le transport qui les ramena à leur chambre, il lui prit la main. Ou peut-être était-ce juste pour calmer sa propre anxiété.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la petite maison sur la plage, Hux fonça directement sous la douche. Mais ni lui, ni Kylo n’étaient d’humeur à la prendre ensemble. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d’un peu de temps dans leur propre esprit pour digérer une journée bien différente de ce que Hux avait planifié.

Kylo resta un instant seul dans la pièce principale, errant d’un meuble à l’autre, un peu perdu et surtout angoissé. Revoir Lor San Tekka l’avait secoué plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si c’était sa mère en personne qui avait passé la porte de la salle de réunion ce matin-là. Kylo en aurait été physiquement malade, il en était certain. Cette idée, et le fait que San Tekka n’ait même pas évoqué ou reconnu sa présence, lui mettait les nerfs à vif et il avait très envie d’attraper la chaise sur laquelle Hux travaillait généralement pour la jeter à travers la baie vitrée qui n’offrait plus désormais une vue que sur la nuit la plus profonde. Mais Hux n’aurait pas apprécié.

A la place, Kylo ouvrit grand la fenêtre et sortit sur la plage. Quand il passa la frondaison des arbres, il aperçut la lune sur sa droite, laissant une bande argent sur les eaux calmes. Il songea un instant à s’installer là, à même le sable, entre ces deux chaises longues sur lesquelles la veille encore il avait longuement caressé, embrassé et pénétré le corps de Hux, et à méditer. Mais il se savait trop fébrile pour parvenir à mettre son esprit en berne. Il avait plutôt besoin d’expulser tout ce ressentiment qu’il avait accumulé au fil des heures coincé à la longue table à écouter la litanie de San Tekka.

Alors, il remonta la plage pendant quelques minutes, les vagues léchant occasionnellement la semelle épaisse de ses bottes, et sortit son sabre pour épuiser son corps et son esprit dans une série de passes de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus complexes.

Mais il eut beau frapper encore et encore, labourant même le sable de la pointe de sa lame, lacérant l’eau salée qui s’évaporait en volutes grises sous ses coups, rien n’y fit. Il restait nerveux, en colère et frustré. Il eut même envie de jeter son arme le plus loin possible dans les vagues, hurlant à la lune tout ce qu’il avait accumulé. Mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il savait qu’il le regretterait après coup. Et son sabre lui était tellement précieux. Il était un des éléments qui lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Hux. Souvent, quand il l’avait en main, il repensait à ses heures de travail avec le Général alors prisonnier, la complicité qui en était née, ou la joie lorsque l’arme s’était enfin allumée. Sa panique aussi quand Hux avait embrassé sa joue. C’était une chose à laquelle il avait rêvé et qu’il avait voulu malgré des années à se plier à une discipline de fer. Mais lorsqu’elle était arrivée, il n’avait pas su gérer son trop plein d’émotions. Comme souvent. Comme maintenant.

Sans offrir son sabre à l’océan, il se tourna tout de même vers la lune d’argent au-dessus de lui et poussa un cri guttural dont il espérait que même Lor San Tekka l’entendrait. Puis, la gorge sèche et le front en sueur, il repoussa en arrière ses mèches et reprit le chemin de la maisonnette. Il avait du mal à évaluer le temps qu’il avait passé dehors mais Hux devait être sorti de la douche.

En rentrant à l’intérieur, il le trouva à son bureau, en plein travail, sans doute en train de réviser les propositions de San Tekka pour les conformer à ses désirs. Un plateau se trouvait sur le côté, contenant eau et nourriture mais Hux n’y avait pas touché. Pas sans Kylo.

_ Tu veux manger ? lui fit Hux sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Kylo jeta son sabre dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le lit. L’objet ne broncha pas, ne protesta pas, un vestige de l’Empire dont la qualité était encore apparente toutes ces décennies plus tard.

_ Tu en as pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il à Hux, sa gorge le suppliant d’au moins boire une gorgée alors que son corps lui intimait juste de se rouler en boule et de tout oublier.

_ Quelques minutes au plus, répondit distraitement le Général. Je finis de trier les informations les plus importantes puis j’écris ma propre version, bien plus concise je te rassure et nous pourrons manger un morceau.

Kylo approuva d’un hochement de tête même si Hux ne pouvait pas le voir. Il gesticula pour faire tomber ses bottes au sol et resta prostré sur les draps à observer le dos raide de son amant.

Son envie de réduire en miettes chaque élément de la maisonnette n’était pas passée et son esprit retournait encore et encore à Lor San Tekka et à l’interminable réunion. Il détesta cela. Il avait vécu ici le plus beau moment de sa vie et il ne voulait pas teinter d’amertume le souvenir qu’il en avait. Ou alors était-ce le second plus beau moment de sa vie, avec cette première nuit qu’il avait passée en compagnie de Hux, après cette soirée où, entourés des membres de la Résistance, ils s’étaient goinfrés de sucreries avant d’observer l’un contre l’autre un feu d’artifice. Et en retournant dans la cellule de Hux, ils s’étaient embrassés avant que le Général ne se dénude pour lui, le guidant dans ces gestes intimes pour la première fois.

Cette nuit là, Ben avait tout d’abord été rongé par le conflit et l’incertitude avant que les baisers de Hux n’aient raison de ses restrictions. Alors que leurs deux jours sur Scarif n’avaient été que libération et bonheur, comme s’ils étaient seuls dans la Galaxie.

Kylo avait vraiment du mal à décider quel souvenir était pour lui le plus précieux. Dans tous les cas, il était certain que les plus beaux instants de sa vie étaient irrémédiablement liés à Hux.

_ Je t’aime, dit-il soudain, sans l’avoir prévu, ses mots résonnant contre les murs clairs de la petite maison.

Hux cessa de taper et se tourna vers lui, l’air curieux.

_ J’en ai conscience et tu me l’as souvent dit, pointa-t-il, mais je me demande ce qui me vaut cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu’inattendue.

Kylo haussa une épaule.

_ Rien de spécial, grommela-t-il, embarrassé par ce brusque élan sentimental. Je réfléchissais juste à… des choses, ajouta-t-il vaguement.

Hux l’observa silencieusement quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Comment vas-tu au fait ? J’étais tellement focalisé sur mes propres rancœurs que je ne me suis même pas encore soucié de toi. Ca a dû aussi être un choc pour toi de voir arriver Lor San Tekka.

Kylo soupira longuement et roula face au plafond, observant son blanc pur à la simple lumière de la lampe près de la table de travail du Général.

_ C’était aussi surprenant que pénible, admit Kylo, hésitant à évoquer avec Hux ce qui lui torturait l’esprit encore et encore.

Mais après tout, il n’avait rien à cacher à son amant. Hux l’avait toujours accepté tel qu’il était, avec ses angoisses et ses faiblesses.

_ Tu crois qu’il sait qui je suis ? fit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le Général.

Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé, attendant patiemment que Kylo s’exprime, son datapad complètement oublié sur le bureau.

_ J’en suis persuadé, répondit Hux.

_ Alors pourquoi m’a-t-il complètement ignoré ! s’écria Kylo, ne cachant plus la frustration dans sa voix.

Si au moins Lor San Tekka avait eu ne serait-ce qu’un regard volontaire sur lui, avait reconnu la présence de Kylo, même sans avoir à la commenter, ce dernier était sûr qu’il aurait pu mieux gérer la situation. Mais l’incertitude, c’était cela qui le rendait fou. Etre incapable de juger si San Tekka l’avait reconnu ou non, si la Résistance savait qui il était ou non. Ou encore connaître ce qu’il pensait de lui, même si ce n’était probablement que du mépris. Mais être invisible… Il serra les poings d’une rage qui lui remonta une fois de plus jusque dans la gorge.

Hux se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers le plateau de nourriture pour servir un verre d’eau qu’il apporta à Kylo. Il s’assit sur le lit et le lui tendit. Kylo le remercia d’un mouvement de tête avant de se redresser pour boire plus facile. La présence de Hux était apaisante pour lui, surtout quand enfin l’eau détendit sa gorge douloureuse et que les doigts du Général frôlèrent sa chevelure.

_ Parce qu’il joue avec tes nerfs, fit celui-ci. Il devait se douter que son apparition nous déstabiliserait tous les deux. C’était fort bien pensé, je l’admets, de la part du Sénat et de la Résistance. Je suis certain, vu la façon dont je perçois le bonhomme, qu’il attend le bon moment pour te balancer une petite pique bien pénible, pile à l’instant où ta patience arrivera à bout. Tu ne dois en aucun cas te laisser manipuler par ses provocations quand elles arriveront.

Kylo opina mais sans conviction. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il était plutôt du genre à partir au quart de tour. Surtout vu l’état dans lequel il était depuis que Lor San Tekka avait débarqué sur Scarif. Mettre de nouveau son poing dans le nez de l’émissaire du Sénat le démangeait beaucoup.

Hux récupéra dans sa main le verre désormais vide qu’il posa sur le côté du lit. Puis il caressa avec plus d’insistance les cheveux de Kylo qui vint se blottir tout contre lui.

_ Je te propose, souffla Hux contre ses mèches en l’entourant de ses bras, que nous cessions un peu de parler de ce type. Nous allons manger quelque chose et l’oublier pendant que nous sommes ici. Je ne veux pas qu’il pourrisse les souvenirs que j’ai de cet endroit.

Il conclut sa phrase d’un baiser furtif sur le crâne de Kylo qui ne put qu’approuver. Il était rassuré d’apprendre que Hux voyait la maisonnette en bord de plage et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés de la même manière que lui. Cela le calma un peu. Et les larmes de rage qui piquaient ses yeux depuis qu’il avait évoqué à haute voix l’indifférence de San Tekka ne passèrent pas ses paupières.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hux se détacha doucement de lui pour chercher le reste du plateau.

_ Et ton discours ? Contrepropositions ? Ou je ne sais quoi ? demanda Kylo dont les yeux tombèrent sur le datapad quand il suivit du regard son amant.

Hux attrapa une serviette et la jeta sur l’objet.

_ J’aurai tout le temps de terminer demain matin, répliqua-t-il. En attendant, occupons-nous plutôt de nous.

Kylo sourit enfin quand il se colla à son amant pour déguster leur premier vrai repas de la journée.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo observait Lor San Tekka soutenant le regard de Hux. C’était une chose rare, quelqu’un osant soutenir le regard du Général. Habituellement, ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui baissaient les yeux, quel que soit leur rang. Mais le vieil homme n’en avait apparemment rien à faire et laissait ses pupilles claires et déterminées plongées dans celles plus froides de son interlocuteur.

Kylo avait l’impression que le duel durait depuis des heures, depuis le moment en fait où Hux avait remis ses contrepropositions à l’émissaire de la Nouvelle République. Comme la veille, Lor San Tekka n’avait absolument pas fait attention à Kylo quand tous trois s’étaient retrouvés dans la salle de réunion. Et comme la veille, Hux avait fait sortir Stormtroopers et subordonnés avant le début des hostilités. Puis, chacun avait repris sa place, Hux et Kylo dos à la fenêtre, Lor San Tekka restant le témoin du chassé-croisé des appareils au dehors.

Il n’y avait pas eu d’échanges de banalités. Hux n’avait pas demandé à San Tekka comment il avait trouvé sa chambre ou le repas qui avait tout de même dû lui être remis plus tard dans la soirée. Hux s’était directement tourné vers le vieil homme pour lui glisser sur la table son propre datapad contenant ses propres requêtes.

San Tekka était resté immobile et avait saisi l’objet du bout des doigts, comme s’il avait craint que Hux n’en ait empoisonné la coque sombre. Puis il avait, minutieusement et plusieurs fois de suite, lu ce que Hux avait rédigé le matin au saut du lit. Lorsque Kylo avait ouvert les yeux après une nuit agitée où, à plusieurs reprises, il avait attiré son amant à lui pour se calmer à l’odeur de sa peau, Hux avait déjà quitté les draps, rattrapant le travail qu’il n’avait pas pu effectuer après avoir fait de Kylo sa priorité.

Le silence qui était retombé dans la salle de réunion avait été pesant. Kylo était toujours furieux de l’attitude de San Tekka. Mais même à travers les vagues de sa propre colère, il avait perçu l’anxiété bien maîtrisée de Hux. Si San Tekka refusait en bloc tout ce que le Général soumettait, Hux n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de faire parler une fois de plus la puissance destructrice de Starkiller.

Puis, alors que Kylo l’avait cru momifié et bon à être jeté dans le vide-ordures, Lor San Tekka avait bougé. Cela avait commencé par un long soupir et le vieil homme avait finalement secoué la tête sans cacher sa déconvenue.

_ Monsieur Hux, avait déclaré San Tekka de son habituelle condescendance, vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux pas accepter ce que vous me demandez. Quelles que soient vos menaces, jamais le Sénat n’acceptera de vous  reconnaître, vous et le Premier Ordre, leader des mondes du Noyau. Les accords que nous vous avons proposés…

_ De simples accords commerciaux, l’avait coupé Hux d’un ton ferme. Ce n’est pas ce que je recherche et vous le savez parfaitement. Si j’avais voulu une taxe douanière avantageuse sur l’importation du fromage de chèvre de Chandrila, je n’aurais pas pris la peine de construire une arme telle que Starkiller. Ce que je veux, cher émissaire, avait ajouté Hux avec mépris, c’est un changement radical dans la façon dont le système fonctionne et pour cela, les mondes du Noyau sont voués à se soumettre ou à disparaître.

Et depuis, le combat de regards n’avait cessé entre Hux et Lor San Tekka sans qu’aucun ne baisse la garde. Et Kylo commençait à vraiment trouver le temps long.

Il aurait dû demander la veille à Hux s’il lui était possible d’user de ses pouvoirs pour influencer le vieil homme. Après tout, Lor San Tekka avait beau être formé à résister aux manipulations psychologiques de base, Kylo était certain d’être suffisamment puissant pour lui modifier l’esprit de la même manière qu’il l’avait fait avec Fayden. Ca aurait été bien plus rapide et efficace à son sens, même s’il savait que jamais le Sénat ne reconnaîtrait les accords signés par leur envoyé sous influence.

_ La Galaxie, fit soudain San Tekka tirant Kylo de ses réflexions, a toujours lutté pour sa liberté et pour ne pas laisser des dictateurs dans votre genre tenir entre leurs mains le sort de milliards d’individus.

_ Dictateur ? s’amusa Hux, le poussant à continuer.

_ C’était déjà ainsi que je vous avais perçu, lorsque vous n’étiez pourtant qu’un être chétif et tremblant qu’on avait confié à mes soins.

Kylo grimaça de la description. Hux garda sa parfaite impassibilité mais son amant détecta tout de même une lueur de colère dans ses yeux verts.

_ Votre caractère, vos manipulations, poursuivit San Tekka, étaient autant d’indices sur votre véritable nature. Vous avez beau clamer vouloir moins de corruption, plus d’égalité et de justice, je vous sais être une créature destructrice. Et jamais, jamais, moi ou le Général Organa, ou encore les Sénateurs les plus dévoués à leurs planètes, ne vous donnerons l’occasion de mettre en œuvre votre malfaisance.

Cette fois, Hux gloussa clairement.

_ De bien grands mots pour décrire quelqu’un que vous connaissez à peine. Puisqu’on avait beau m’avoir confié à vos soins, comme vous dites si bien, vous n’avez jamais pris la peine de faire ma connaissance.

_ Je sais ce que vous avez fait.

_ J’ai sauvé ma vie, c’est tout ce que j’ai fait.

Lor San Tekka se leva brusquement et même Hux eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Kylo se redressa, avertissement discret pour leur interlocuteur de ne rien tenter. Avertissement vain, puisque San Tekka, une fois de plus, l’ignora.

_ Vous avez toujours de bonnes excuses, monsieur Hux. Toujours de bonnes excuses pour vous justifier. Mais me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Prenez-vous les Sénateurs pour des imbéciles ?

Kylo savait que Hux était très tenté de répondre que c’était effectivement le cas. Il n’en fit cependant rien.

_ Vous au pouvoir, et vous seul, reprit Lor San Tekka, ce sera le règne de la violence, de la mort. Quand je vous entends dire qu’en détruisant une seule planète vous avez sauvé des vies, monsieur Hux, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Vous n’êtes qu’un assassin qui a sacrifié des innocents au nom de ses ambitions et rien de plus. Et croyez-moi, si vous avez l’audace d’utiliser une fois de plus votre arme contre une planète, la Résistance fera de votre existence un enfer.

Hux se leva à son tour, sa chaise raclant derrière lui. Kylo l’imita, se tenant debout à ses côtés, prêt à intervenir si les choses soudain dégénéraient.

_ Je pensais que vous étiez ici pour des négociations, pas des menaces, rappela Hux en faisant le tour de la table, les mains croisées dans le dos et la colonne droite. Ce sont bien, à quelque chose près, les mots que vous m’avez sortis hier, n’est-ce pas.

San Tekka opina mais ne recula pas, malgré les grandes silhouettes de Hux et Kylo se rapprochant de lui.

_ Je ne vous menace pas, monsieur Hux, je vous préviens, répondit-il. Votre démonstration a fait son effet mais pas au point de terroriser les mondes du Noyau. Et que vous sachiez, personne là-bas ne vous est gréé d’avoir détruit une planète mineure.

Hux s’arrêta à quelques pas du vieil homme et pencha la tête de côté. Kylo stoppa juste derrière lui, les épaules voutées en sa pose la plus bestiale. Il sentait la tension qui montait petit à petit, de Lor San Tekka comme de Hux. Il était à présent une évidence qu’aucun des deux n’accepterait de lâcher prise et que ces négociations ne déboucheraient jamais sur un accord.

_ Je pense, fit Hux d’un ton tranchant, que vous m’avez mal compris. Ce que j’ai détruit, ce n’était pas une planète mineure. Ce que j’ai sauvé, ce n’était pas par procuration la vie des habitants du Noyau. Ce que j’ai sauvé, c’est la vie de toutes les créatures de cette Galaxie. Savez-vous au moins ce qu’abritait la planète que j’ai visée ?

Lor San Tekka parut un instant déstabilisé par la déclaration de Hux. Il le scruta des pieds à la chevelure pour évaluer ce qu’il était en train de lui dire. Puis il secoua lentement la tête. Son visage, qui était jusqu’à présent faussement bienveillant, était plus concentré, plus calculateur, comme s’il avait compris qu’enfin les masques étaient en train de tomber.

_ Vous ne savez pas ? reprit Hux d’un absurde ton moqueur. Cela ne m’étonne pas. Les gens de votre sorte sont prompts à juger sans avoir la moitié des informations nécessaires. Alors je vais vous le dire. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé. Comme vous en avez conscience, le Premier Ordre était dirigé par un… homme… du nom de Snoke.

Cette fois, San Tekka opina.

_ Enfin, un homme, poursuivit Hux, je devrais plutôt utiliser le terme de monstre. Cruel, froid, sadique. Ne reculant devant rien pour assouvir son besoin de puissance. Le Premier Ordre n’était pour lui qu’un moyen d’achever ses projets. A n’importe quel prix. Et lorsque l’arme fut terminée, son premier ordre fut de viser le système Hosnien.

Hux eut un petit rictus.

_ Vous vous imaginerez sans peine sa surprise, brève mais intense, quand il a réalisé que j’avais court-circuité ses ordres et qu’il était celui qui était devenu ma cible.

Kylo sourit. La surprise de Snoke avait été effectivement brève et intense. Sa colère et sa douleur aussi. Et Hux avait beau enjoliver l’histoire pour se donner le beau rôle, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il avait effectivement rendu service à la Galaxie en la débarrassant de ce monstre, même s’il l’avait davantage fait pour Kylo et lui que par altruisme.

_ J’ai littéralement sauvé le système Hosnien, ajouta Hux. Tout comme j’ai détruit un être maléfique ce faisant. La méthode a été certes brusque mais efficace. Ca, vous ne pouvez pas me l’enlever, ajouta-t-il en pointant San Tekka de l’index.

Lor San Tekka resta silencieux, son visage incertain, troublé par les déclarations de Hux, laissant à ce dernier la possibilité de poursuivre son monologue.

_ Mais vous aviez raison sur un point. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à détruire le système Hosnien. Ses ressources sont précieuses. Et je souhaite qu’elles soient redistribuées, non réduites en poussière. Alors vous pouvez me voir comme vous le désirez, vous pouvez m’insulter autant que vous le désirez, cela ne change rien à l’homme que je suis. Et oui, je reste persuadé que je suis la meilleure alternative au Sénat. Pas que par ambition personnelle. Mais parce que je crois profondément en ce que je fais. Suffisamment pour ne jamais me laisser corrompre.

Les yeux de Lor San Tekka se durcirent alors. Kylo se tendit.

_ Présentez-vous autant que vous le voudrez comme un sauveur providentiel, monsieur Hux. Comme l’homme de la situation ou un héros de l’ombre Cela ne marchera pas avec moi. Vous aussi avez fait fausse route. Quand je déclarais hier que ce que vous avez fait vous vaudra la condamnation du Général Organa, je ne parlais pas seulement de la construction d’une arme destructrice ou de la mort de centaines de milliers d’innocents. Je parlais avant tout de ce que vous avez fait à la Résistance. De ce que vous lui avez fait, à elle, personnellement. Vous ne vous laissez peut-être pas corrompre mais vous corrompez les autres. Vous empoisonnez tous ceux qui vous approchent.

Pour la première fois, il porta ses yeux sur Kylo, cherchant son regard même sous la capuche rabattue.

_ Ben ! lança-t-il

Et Kylo eut l’impression que son cœur s’arrêtait et que son souffle se glaçait au point que l’air ne puisse plus circuler dans ses poumons. Il se trouva dans l’incapacité de réagir, de répliquer. Aussitôt, Hux se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Mais Kylo avait beau la savoir là, il ne parvenait pas à la sentir tant il était pétrifié.

_ Ben, poursuivit San Tekka en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme t’a raconté ou ce qu’il t’a promis. Mais nous savons tous deux que ta place n’est pas ici.

_ Sa place n’est certainement pas avec la Résistance vu la façon… commença Hux avant que Lor San Tekka ne l’interrompe d’un ton aussi ferme que celui du Général.

_ Je m’adresse à Ben et certainement pas à vous ! Ben, reprit le vieil homme, il t’a peut-être fait croire qu’il t’apporterait la gloire et la fortune. Mais ce n’est pas un homme qui se tient à tes côtés. C’est une sangsue. Il prend aux autres, il les épuise, il les détruit. C’est tout ce qu’il fait. Et s’il n’a pas hésité à détruire son leader suprême pour prendre les rênes du Premier Ordre, il n’hésitera pas à te détruire aussi une fois que tes pouvoirs s’avèreront inutiles.

Hux renifla de mépris et il agrippa si fort l’avant-bras de Kylo que ce dernier commença à le percevoir même à travers son apathie et sa panique. Il avait l’impression d’être de nouveau Ben, d’avoir quinze ans et d’avoir été surpris en train d’exercer ses pouvoirs sur Rey. Ca avait été la même peur, le même dépit. La même honte.

Sauf que cette fois, il n’était plus seul. Hux était là. Hux serait toujours là.

_ Ben, continua San Tekka en faisant un pas de plus, tu manques à tes amis. Rey, Poe, ils s’inquiètent pour toi. Et tu manques à ta famille.

Ben serra les dents, crispa les mains. Il n’avait plus de famille. Quant à Rey et Poe, ils n’avaient jamais été ses amis. Juste des connaissances. De simples connaissances.

_ Ben, fit San Tekka d’une voix douce, ta mère te pardonne.

Ce fut un cri qui monta dans sa gorge. Un cri qu’il parvint à retenir au dernier moment, en se concentrant sur le contact de Hux, sur la chaleur de son corps qu’il ressentait même à quelques centimètres du sien. Des larmes troublèrent son regard et il baissa la tête. Lor San Tekka racontait n’importe quoi. Pour le manipuler. Pour l’affaiblir. Kylo n’oubliait pas la façon dont il l’avait traité, comme un enfant naïf, lorsqu’il avait été Ben. Et il ne tomberait pas dans le même piège. Puisque de toute façon, ce n’était là qu’un tissu de mensonges. Il était impossible que quiconque puisse pardonner ce qu’il avait fait.

_ Il n’y a personne du nom de Ben ici, parvint-il à articuler d’une voix enrouée. Je suis Kylo Ren.

Lor San Tekka lui sourit et Kylo le haït plus encore.

_ C’est normal d’avoir peur, Ben. Après ce qu’il s’est passé. Mais je t’assure que ta mère t’attend. Elle m’a personnellement demandé de te ramener. Ta place est parmi nous.

_ Ma place est ici, répliqua Kylo.

Le pouce de Hux le caressa en un geste aussi discret qu’apaisant. Kylo réalisait bien que le Général aurait pu intervenir à tout moment. Appeler Phasma et ses troupes et jeter San Tekka au cœur même du cratère si nécessaire. Mais il préférait laisser Kylo mener ses propres combats, lui apportant son soutien, là où la Résistance l’avait toujours relégué au second plan. Et il sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix.

_ Ma place est ici, répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté.

_ Ben, répliqua San Tekka en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Tu as peut-être l’impression que c’est trop tard. Que tu as commis trop d’erreurs pour faire demi-tour. Je suis là pour t’aider. La gloire, la fortune, la puissance, tu n’en as pas besoin. Ce dont tu as besoin, c’est de l’amour des tiens.

Cette fois, Hux éclata d’un rire moqueur qui attira enfin sur lui l’attention de San Tekka. Il relâcha le bras de Kylo pour mieux poser sa main sur son épaule.

_ Vous n’avez rien compris, souffla Hux. Même après tout ce temps, vous n’avez toujours pas compris, fit-il, effaré.

Kylo tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, l’autorisant à poursuivre à sa place. Il n’était qu’un océan d’émotions et se trouvait trop fébrile pour répondre de manière cohérente. Les mots de San Tekka avaient fait naître successivement en lui peur, panique, douleur et colère. Et à présent, il était aussi ébahi que Hux de réaliser que la Résistance n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il était parti en compagnie du Général cette nuit-là. Pourtant, Kylo connaissait sa mère. Il connaissait Rey, Poe et tous les officiers de la Résistance. Et après ce qu’il s’était passé, il se les imaginait parfaitement, tenant réunion après réunion, pour tenter de déterminer ce qui avait poussé un fils de la Résistance à se retourner ainsi contre eux. Mais ils étaient tombés complètement à côté de la plaque, chargeant Hux, l’accusant d’avoir abusé de la naïveté de ce pauvre Ben pour lequel tous n’avaient eu que peu de considération. Pas un n’avait vu la vérité. Pas un n’avait eu une assez haute opinion de Ben pour même envisager qu’il avait sciemment, et en toute connaissance de cause, pris sa décision. Pour eux, il s’était juste fait manipuler et, tel son grand-père, était tombé du côté obscur comme ils l’avaient tous prédit depuis la première crise de colère d’un Ben encore enfant.

Un relent de bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il serra les poings, prêt à frapper. Seule la présence de Hux, dont le ton narquois le fit sourire, le retint.

_ Vous savez, reprit le Général, je vous imagine parfaitement, entassés dans une de vos bases en ruines, me blâmant pour avoir usé de la crédulité du candide Ben. Vous vous êtes persuadés que je lui ai promis monts et merveilles pour m’ouvrir la porte de ce cachot. Mais Ben n’était pas aussi naïf que vous l’avez toujours cru. Ben n’était ni crédule, ni stupide. Et j’ai été le seul pour le voir. Le seul pour le comprendre. Le seul à l’écouter. Le seul aussi à ne pas craindre cet héritage avec lequel vous l’avez étouffé depuis toujours.

Sa main remonta le long du cou de Kylo qui frissonna quand leurs regards se croisèrent, laissant pour la première fois un membre de la Résistance être témoin de leur affection.

_ Vous avez cru, continua Hux, que le pouvoir, l’ambition, la fortune et toutes ces bêtises étaient ce que j’avais promis à Ben. Je ne lui ai rien promis de tout cela. La raison de notre fuite était bien plus simple. Tellement plus simple, fit-il dans un murmure.

D’un geste, il rabattit la capuche de Kylo, dévoilant pour la première fois son visage balafré aux yeux de Lor San Tekka. Kylo n’en avait rien à faire. Que la Résistance apprenne la vérité, qu’elle le juge et le connaisse pour ce qu’il était vraiment. Un homme dont le cœur battait la chamade lorsqu’il croisait le regard vert de son amant.

_ L’amour, ajouta Hux en caressant du bout des doigts la joue intacte de Kylo.

Ce dernier lui saisit la main et lui embrassa la paume. Près d’eux, Lor San Tekka paraissait figé.

_ Ben, souffla-t-il tout de même.

_ Rien ne me fera revenir et Ben n’existe plus, déclara Kylo en reportant ses yeux sombres sur le vieil homme mais sans relâcher les doigts de Hux.

Lor San Tekka souffla bruyamment et se porta une main au front comme s’il était soudain complètement dépassé par la situation. Il fit un ou deux pas nerveux dans la pièce avant de se retourner vers Kylo.

_ Tu sais, Ben, insista-t-il, que pour cela aussi, il a pu te mentir.

Kylo serra la mâchoire. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu cette conversation, un homme était mort. Son père était mort.

_ Est-ce si difficile de croire, s’écria-t-il en lâchant Hux, que quelqu’un puisse m’aimer ?

Il avança à grandes enjambées jusqu’à San Tekka qui leva le menton de défi.

_ Ta mère t’aime. Ton père t’aimait.

_ Pas de la bonne façon !

_ Il n’y a pas de bonne façon d’aimer.

Kylo sentait la fureur remonter en lui. Et le dégoût que lui inspiraient les donneurs de leçons comme San Tekka qui n’avait jamais vu qui il était, alors qu’il avait été là depuis sa naissance.

_ Bien sûr que si, il y a une bonne façon d’aimer, aboya Kylo. Je… je… bafouilla-t-il, incapable d’expliquer sa pensée à présent qu’il était dominé par les éclats rouges de sa colère, lui brouillant la vue et l’esprit.

_ Ta mère est prête à t’accueillir, prête à t’ouvrir ses bras, même après ce que tu as fait à ton père, Ben ! s’agaça à son tour San Tekka. N’est-ce pas là la meilleure façon d’aimer ?

_ Mensonges ! hurla Kylo.

Si lui-même n’était pas parvenu à se pardonner, sa mère, qui cette nuit-là avait tout perdu, n’allait certainement pas le faire !

_ Elle t’attend, Ben ! Elle te veut à ses côtés. Tu ne peux pas nier la vérité qu’est ta famille !

Kylo hurla quand il abattit sur Lor San Tekka le sabre qu’il avait à peine eu conscience de saisir. Et lorsque le corps du vieil homme s’écroula au sol, ce fut comme si une vague gigantesque emportait soudain toute sa fureur. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il lâcha le sabre qui roula aux pieds de Hux qui avait accouru vers lui.

_ Il n’y a personne du nom de Ben ici, grogna-t-il au cadavre avant qu’un haut-le-cœur ne le saisisse.

Il se précipita dans un coin de la pièce et vomit le peu qu’il avait avalé le matin même. Puis il tomba à genoux. Ses cheveux collaient sur son visage et il avait du mal à respirer. Cela lui rappela leur fuite en vaisseau, quand il avait rendu tout ce que son estomac contenait, quelques minutes à peine après avoir tué son père. Des larmes passèrent ses paupières et baissa la tête pour les dissimuler.

Hux vint s’accroupir près de lui et lui caressa la nuque.

Kylo resta longtemps ainsi, immobile, l’odeur de ses propres relents lui remontant dans les narines et ses yeux le piquant. Au moins Hux lui laissa-t-il le temps de se calmer.

Des mois qu’il combattait sans tuer, assommant de ses poings ou ses pouvoirs, tranchant de sa lame mais sans ôter la vie, bloqué qu’il était dans le traumatisme de son père. Mais il suffisait qu’un fantôme de son passé surgisse pour qu’il perde à nouveau le contrôle et qu’il revive cette scène effroyable dont il ne s’était toujours pas remis.

_ Ren ? l’appela tendrement Hux.

Kylo fit disparaître sur sa manche ses dernières larmes et il hocha la tête. Lentement, Hux l’aida à se remettre debout. Du coin de l’œil, Kylo aperçut la forme de San Tekka toujours à terre. Ses jambes faiblirent mais il se retint au Général.

_ Pardon, souffla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hux en l’aidant à reprendre une apparence humaine, essuyant ses yeux, recoiffant ses mèches.

Il rattacha aussi le sabre à la ceinture de Kylo.

_ Tes négociations… parvint laborieusement à articuler ce dernier.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Le vieux était trop têtu. Elles n’auraient de toute façon pas abouties. Je suppose que ces gens-là ne comprennent que la manière forte.

Kylo resta planté, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à présent que le plan initial de Hux était ruiné. Il avait pourtant été certain que la seule menace de Starkiller suffirait à faire plier l’émissaire. Mais Hux ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. En fait, Kylo avait même l’impression que son amant se réjouissait de son geste, comme une nouvelle preuve qu’il ne rejoindrait plus jamais les siens, que son destin serait éternellement lié à celui du Général.

Hux saisit son bras et Kylo se laissa traîner hors de la pièce. Il rabattit tout de même sa capuche bas sur son visage. Plutôt mourir que de laisser les autres être témoins de ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Phasma et Mitaka se mirent au garde-à-vous quand ils apparurent dans l’encadrement de la porte.

_ La négociation a été un échec, déclara Hux à son bras droit. Nous retournons sur le Finalizer.

Le petit lieutenant hoqueta quand il aperçut au loin le corps de San Tekka. Phasma, quant à elle, resta parfaitement stoïque lorsque le Général se tourna vers elle.

_ Faites envoyer la tête de San Tekka à Organa, ordonna-t-il. Et si jamais la Résistance ou le Sénat tentent une fois de plus de se jouer de moi ou du Seigneur Ren, dites leur bien que la dernière chose qu’ils verront sera la lumière d’un tir de Starkiller.

Phasma salua avant de pénétrer dans la salle de réunion.

Hux fit tourner Kylo dans un discret couloir, celui menant à sa navette privée. A chacun de leur pas, Kylo se força à respirer, à se calmer, à se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas une fois de plus se laisser abattre par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il devait rester fort, être digne de son rang de chevalier aux côtés de Hux. Car il savait que maintenant, sa présence allait être plus indispensable encore. De par son geste, une nouvelle guerre venait d’être déclarée.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoho tous le monde! Et merci encore de lire mes idioties! J'espère que ce nouveau très long chapitre vous aura plu et si c'est le cas, venez me le dire!  
> Sinon pendant que j'y suis, [Coffee-without-a-pause](http://coffee-without-a-pause.tumblr.com) a commissionné la super talentueuse [Elviscl](http://elviscl.tumblr.com/) pour une illustration du chapitre précédent. Elle est magnifique et je l'aime d'amour! D'ailleurs vous pouvez la voir [LA!!!](http://coffee-without-a-pause.tumblr.com/post/161277419490/peeps-gather-around-and-see-yet-another-amazing/) (attention, NSFW, Hux a le kiki à l'air tout ça, mais si vous lisez mes fics je suppose que ça ne vous choque pas).
> 
> Sinon je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite!


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo se sentait épuisé. Il savait qu’il avait pourtant dormi des heures, se blottissant contre Hux une fois le Finalizer rejoint. Le Général avait fini par quitter le lit, se préparer et lui avait embrassé le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, ne l’avait pas forcé à se lever et à se joindre à lui et Kylo lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n’était pas malade, il en avait conscience. Et pourtant, il avait l’impression d’être fiévreux. Il avait tour à tour trop chaud et trop froid, n’avait pas faim et régulièrement, une bile acide lui remontait l’œsophage, le brûlant de l’intérieur. Et dès qu’il fermait les yeux, le visage de San Tekka se superposait à celui de son père. Heureusement qu’une fois de plus, son sommeil avait été sans cauchemars, son malaise contrôlé par la simple présence de Hux. A présent qu’il était seul dans le lit qu’ils partageaient, Kylo craignait de tomber dans un sommeil aussi agité que ses périodes d’éveil.

Soigneusement emmitouflé dans le drap, il roula à la place de Hux et plongea son long nez dans son oreiller pour s’imprégner de son odeur.

Hux aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde d’être furieux contre Kylo. Celui-ci avait été une fois de plus impulsif. Impulsif au point de prendre la vie d’un homme qu’il avait connu depuis l’enfance. Et par son geste, il avait réduit à néant les tentatives de négociation de son amant. Mais ce dernier l’avait simplement soutenu. Il s’était tenu à ses côtés pendant les premières heures, les plus difficiles, où la culpabilité lui avait dévoré les entrailles. Ben n’avait jamais aimé Lor San Tekka. Mais sa mort le renvoyait à son crime le plus terrible. Celui que Kylo n’avait jamais pu oublier.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et grogna. Un début de barbe lui mangeait les joues, lui rappelant son ancienne vie et les enseignements de son oncle. Ce fut le détail de trop pour Kylo. Il bondit brusquement du lit et s’enfuit dans la salle de bain. Il s’autorisa à utiliser la réserve d’eau de la douche, se frottant le plus vigoureusement possible comme s’il avait trouvé là un moyen de se débarrasser des dernières traces de Ben en lui.

Lorsque sa peau devint trop rouge, presque à vif, il se sentit plus calme. Et surtout, il s’imagina les remarques de Hux s’il se blessait réellement. Il en entendrait parler jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Cela le convainquit de finalement couper l’eau. Il attrapa une serviette et sécha du mieux possible ses boucles sombres. Puis il essuya une partie du miroir et entreprit de se raser. Comme toujours, Kylo ne laissa pas son regard s’attarder sur son propre visage, se concentrant surtout sur ses gestes, automatiques et maîtrisés. Il se brossa enfin les dents pour faire disparaître le goût âcre dans sa bouche. Son estomac le torturait toujours mais Kylo ne parvenait pas à déterminer s’il s’agissait d’angoisse ou de faim. Dans les deux cas, il avait l’impression que presque n’importe quoi pourrait le faire vomir à nouveau. Et il détesta se trouver aussi faible.

Il décida que la meilleure façon pour lui d’être apaisé était de rejoindre Hux, puis, si cela ne suffisait pas, de se perdre une fois de plus dans l’épuisement de l’entraînement.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de découvrir le Général assis sur le lit, certainement à l’attendre. Il avait comme toujours son datapad avec lui et triait une fois de plus les nombreux messages dont il était désormais le destinataire en tant que Leader du Premier Ordre.

Au bruit de la porte de la salle de bain, il tourna ses yeux verts vers Kylo et lui sourit. Abandonnant son datapad sur le lit, il se releva et posa une main sur le visage de son amant.

_ Je suis rassuré de te trouver debout, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je m’attendais à ce que tu sois encore au lit.

Kylo haussa les épaules, conscient de la rougeur s’étalant sur ses pommettes et descendant jusque sur son torse. Il avait certainement donné à Hux des raisons de s’inquiéter, après les tourments que lui avait causés la mort de Han Solo. Mais il refusait qu’un type comme Lor San Tekka le plonge dans la même détresse. Il le refusait. Il serra les poings. Et cela, même si la douleur d’avoir transpercé de son sabre un autre corps était toujours présente. Il crispa la mâchoire pour retenir un nouveau haut-le-cœur qui n’échappa pas à son amant. Tendrement, la main de Hux descendit le long de son bras jusqu’à saisir ses doigts.

_ Je sais que le moment est difficile pour toi, fit calmement son amant. Et que ce qu’il s’est passé a réveillé des souvenirs douloureux. Mais je voulais une fois de plus t’assurer que je ne t’en veux en rien. Si je dois me montrer complètement honnête, je dois même avouer que j’éprouve une intense satisfaction.

Il marqua une pause et eut un rictus en coin que Kylo connaissait bien.

_ Evidemment, il aurait été plus simple pour moi que le Sénat se plie à mes exigences sans combattre. Maintenant, la situation va être un peu plus compliquée. Mais…

Il eut un petit rire et ses yeux brillèrent.

_ … j’imagine l’expression de ta mère en recevant la tête de San Tekka et très franchement, je trouve ça hilarant. Sans compter que ce vieux bouc n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait. Il ne m’a jamais apporté les torches qu’il m’avait promises, ajouta-t-il comme une rancœur personnelle.

Cela fit sourire Kylo. Il reconnaissait bien là le sens du détail de Hux et sa ténacité même dans la haine.

_ Tu sais, poursuivit ce dernier, quand j’étais enfermé dans ce cachot, plusieurs fois je t’ai imaginé courant après San Tekka pour le transpercer de ton sabre avant de venir me sauver. Finalement, c’est un peu comme si mon souhait s’était réalisé.

_ Je t’avais déjà sauvé, pointa Kylo.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Peut-être, mais tu viens en plus de m’offrir une vengeance particulièrement douce à mon âme.

Au milieu de sa confusion et de sa culpabilité, Kylo s’en délecta. Tuer San Tekka avait attisé une peine trop récente encore, mais avoir l’approbation de Hux était un baume pour ses plaies à vif.

Lentement, Hux l’amena jusqu’au lit où il le fit s’asseoir avant de s’installer à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, juste à profiter de la présence de l’autre, leurs doigts toujours liés.

_ Tu sais, reprit Hux à voix basse, que si tu as besoin de parler, je serai une oreille attentive.

Kylo opina. Il s’agissait là de mots que Hux lui avait déjà dits quand il avait senti qu’il perdait pieds. Mais Kylo n’était pas de ceux qui aimaient confier leurs malheurs, leurs difficultés. A la place, il préférait tout repousser jusqu’au fond de sa tête et oublier. Enfouir Ben et ses remords pour n’être que Kylo, le chevalier invincible. C’était… difficile. Pas forcément au point. Mais il trouvait cela préférable à étaler ses faiblesses. Son visage trop expressif le faisait déjà suffisamment pour lui.

_ Comment fais-tu, répondit-il alors, les yeux fixés sur le sol métallique de leurs quartiers, pour rester toujours aussi impassible ? Pour parvenir à… digérer tout ça ? A rester aussi fort ?

Hux répondit d’un reniflement amusé qui fit se tourner vers lui le regard de son amant.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je suis fort et impassible ? répliqua-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ?

_ Tu es capable de faire balancer des hommes dans l’espace et…

Hux le coupa d’une pression sur sa main.

_ Ce n’est rien cela, admit-il. Je suis un fervent défenseur du bien collectif au-delà des intérêts individuels, tu le sais. Mais voyons Ren, tu m’as déjà vu brisé. Tu dois te souvenir, lorsque j’étais prisonnier, de mon… désespoir.

Il souffla le dernier mot si bas que Kylo l’entendit à peine, déjà surpris par le fait que Hux était celui à détourner en premier le regard.

_ Et pourtant, reprit Kylo, tu es là, inflexible et…

_ … et avec toujours de la nourriture à proximité pour ne jamais plus connaître la faim, avec plus de douches qu’il n’est permis sur un vaisseau pour ne plus jamais sentir la crasse, avec toujours une escorte rapprochée pour être certain que plus jamais je ne perdrai ma liberté. Les traces de ce que j’ai connu sont toujours profondément ancrées en moi, Ren. Tu l’as sans doute remarqué. Je prétends juste mieux que toi, c’est tout.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres et ses doigts serrèrent fort ceux de Hux. Son pouce le caressa avec autant d’amour qu’il était capable de mettre dans un geste aussi simple. Hux ne lui avouait que si rarement ses faiblesses, à défaut de ne jamais les lui montrer.

_ Il faudrait que tu m’apprennes, murmura Kylo en s’appuyant contre Hux.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. La seule trace de son émoi était le rose sur ses joues. Il était sinon aussi calme qu’à son habitude et nul n’aurait pu deviner qu’il venait juste de mettre à jour les secrets de son cœur.

_ Que je t’apprenne quoi ?

Il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix que nul autre que Kylo n’aurait pu saisir.

_ A prétendre. J’ai essayé toute ma vie. Ben a tenté de prétendre qu’il était un membre à part entière de la Résistance, un vrai Jedi. Ici, je prétends être invincible et inébranlable. Dans les deux cas, j’ai l’impression de faire un travail lamentable, conclut-il avec un pauvre sourire auquel Hux ne répondit pas.

Au contraire, son expression se durcit et il se pencha vers Kylo, cherchant son regard de ses iris vertes.

_ Ben était entouré d’imbéciles qui ne l’ont jamais compris, déclama Hux comme une évidence. Quant à toi, ici, je suis désolé de te contredire mais tu fais un travail formidable. Tout le monde a peur de toi et depuis que tu as vaincu Fayden, tu as en plus gagné le respect des troupes. Ton visage est peut-être trop expressif à ton goût mais j’aime la véracité de tes regards. Tes yeux sont les vecteurs de ton âme et tant que je peux les contempler, j’ai l’impression de ne faire qu’un avec toi.

Kylo se détourna, ses doigts se crispant sur ceux de Hux, sans doute au point d’être douloureux. Et il se savait écarlate. Même la pointe de ses oreilles le brûlait.

_ J’aimerais quand même mieux savoir me contrôler, maugréa-t-il, son ton si pâteux qu’il devait être difficile pour Hux de le comprendre.

Mais celui-ci répondit sans problème.

_ Je te trouve parfait tel que tu es, tu le sais. Mais si vraiment le sujet te tracasse, je ne peux que te rassurer. En rabattant ta capuche comme tu le fais toujours, tu fais parfaitement illusion. Comme je te l’ai dit, tout est dans tes yeux.

Kylo opina sans conviction. Il savait pourtant que Hux lui disait la vérité. Lui-même avait senti la peur qu’il provoquait chez les troupes du Premier Ordre. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’envier  à son amant la maîtrise parfaite de son visage et de son corps.

Il frémit. Le métal était froid sous la plante de ses pieds et il songea brièvement qu’il était étrange d’avoir une telle conversation entièrement nu.

_ Je t’assure que la plupart du temps, insista Hux, tu sembles parfaitement impassible.

_ La plupart du temps… grogna Kylo. Sauf… quand il est question de toi. Ou de mon passé. Ou de ma famille.

_ Il est des sujets auxquels nous sommes plus sensibles, conclut le Général.

Le silence retomba entre eux mais l’esprit de Kylo était toujours dans la tourmente. Il aurait aimé se lever, s’habiller, fuir dans la salle qui lui était réservée pour brandir son sabre et écouter ses propres cris résonner contre les murs abimés. Mais il aimait trop être ainsi contre Hux, à le sentir, à le toucher, à tout simplement discuter avec lui, pour rompre le moment. Alors, il posa la question qu’il avait sur le bout des lèvres, une de celles qu’il s’était souvent posée sans jamais oser aborder le sujet.

_ Et toi, ta famille ? fit-il d’un ton hésitant, craignant la réaction de son amant.

_ Quoi ma famille ? répliqua Hux en ouvrant grands les yeux, la tête penchée de côté dans son expression la plus perplexe.

_ Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille, pointa Kylo.

Hux haussa les épaules. Ses doigts caressèrent une fois de plus ceux de Kylo pendant que son autre main se levait pour passer dans ses cheveux longs, leurs genoux se cognant dans le processus. Kylo en profita pour capturer une des chevilles de son amant entre les siennes. Il aurait préféré être directement peau contre peau mais à l’heure actuelle, le cuir des bottes de Hux ferait l’affaire.

_ Je suppose, proposa sereinement le Général, que je suis moins sensible au sujet de la famille que toi.

Kylo fixa quelques secondes le visage sérieux de Hux. Puis il éclata d’un rire franc qu’il n’avait pas senti venir. Le Général fronça les sourcils et dégagea sa jambe comme si la réaction de Kylo l’avait blessé au plus profond de son ego.

_ Quoi ! s’écria-t-il.

_ Tu plaisantes ! répliqua Kylo sans parvenir à contenir son amusement.

_ Mais pas du tout ! répondit Hux en croisant les bras. Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend aussi hilare !

_ Toi ? Pas sensible au sujet de ta famille ? Tu étais vexé comme un pou quand j’ai traité ton père de directeur d’école ! lui rappela-t-il.

Le regard de Hux s’assombrit.

_ Parce que c’était un odieux mensonge ! s’insurgea-t-il d’une manière presque enfantine.

_ Pourquoi ? Il ne dirigeait pas une école ? dit Kylo qui se sentit soudain le cœur plus léger en évoquant une de ses premières conversations avec Hux.

_ Il dirigeait une académie militaire ! lança Hux avec passion.

Kylo tendit une main vers lui.

_ Là ! Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu es sensible au sujet de la famille.

Hux eut une petite moue et ses joues rosirent délicieusement.

_ Je défends juste l’honneur de mon père, c’est tout. Et pourquoi prétends-tu que je ne parle jamais de ma famille alors que visiblement tu penses tout savoir de mon géniteur ?

Kylo lui sourit tendrement et se pencha vers lui pour prendre à nouveau sa main. Hux fit mine de résister avant de finalement laisser son amant entremêler leurs doigts.

_ Je sais de ton père ce que j’en ai lu dans les dossiers de la Résistance, expliqua-t-il. Mais tu ne parles jamais de lui. Ou… du reste de ta famille. Tu as bien une mère non ? Des frères ? Ou des sœurs ?

Hux roula des yeux. Puis il se détendit, ses épaules s’arrondissant et sa mâchoire se décontractant.

_ Je n’en parle pas parce qu’il n’y a rien d’intéressant à dire, expliqua-t-il. Oui, j’étais proche de mon père. Principalement parce que c’est lui qui m’a quasiment élevé et parce que nous partagions un certain nombre d’idées et de convictions. C’est lui qui a fait naître en moi la passion de l’ordre et le désir de dominer un jour la Galaxie. Il était persuadé que la plupart des gens sont incapables de prendre par eux-mêmes des décisions logiques et rationnelles. Et honnêtement je ne peux qu’approuver. D’après lui, il fallait donc décider à leur place, les guider, pour parvenir à une harmonie universelle. Très tôt je suis entré à l’école militaire et il était toujours là, à surveiller mes devoirs, à me faire réviser mes leçons, à m’enseigner l’histoire tel que lui l’avait vécue. C’était proprement passionnant. Rapidement il m’a fait le seconder sur le développement des programmes des Stormtroopers. Ou il m’emmenait sur les bases qu’il aidait à fonder, pour la formation des hommes et l’amélioration de nos troupes. J’étais souvent le seul enfant sur place. Ce n’était pas un homme facile ou un père tendre. Mais il avait connu tant de choses, surmonté tant d’épreuves, mis en place tant de grands projets. J’avais… j’ai toujours en fait… une réelle admiration pour lui.

Hux marqua une pause, conscient d’avoir longuement monologué. Kylo hocha la tête pour l’encourager à continuer. Il aimait que Hux se livre ainsi à lui. Il avait l’impression de le découvrir à travers chaque anecdote, chaque remarque. Et il s’imaginait facilement un mini Hux au visage rond et au nez constellé de taches de rousseur, dans un tout petit uniforme impeccable, suivant son père dans l’inspection des troupes d’élite. Pas étonnant qu’il prenne encore cet exercice avec autant de sérieux.

_ Quand il est mort, reprit Hux, ça m’a laissé un vide, je dois bien l’admettre. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre et il n’aurait pas voulu cela. Il aurait voulu que je me concentre sur le but que je m’étais toujours fixé et que je le remplisse. C’est ce que j’ai fait. J’ai repris le flambeau et j’ai poursuivi son œuvre. Je l’ai poussée à des extrémités qu’il n’était jamais parvenu à atteindre. Et aujourd’hui, nous en sommes au point où nous pouvons donner des ultimatums sérieux à la Nouvelle République.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser un long soupir.

_ Je pense qu’il serait fier de moi, conclut-il, le regard voilé.

Kylo opina de nouveau et une de ses mains se posa sur le genou de Hux. Il le serra. Autant pour prouver à son amant qu’il avait tout suivi de son histoire que pour oublier à quel point il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de relation avec son propre père. Mais il était aussi différent de Han qu’il avait été possible. Ils en avaient souffert tous deux, Kylo le savait bien. Il cligna des yeux pour éviter des larmes traitresses d’apparaître, comme à chaque fois qu’il songeait à son père.

_ Et le reste de ta famille ? fit-il pour dissiper sa nostalgie.

Hux eut un timide sourire et secoua la tête.

_ Vraiment il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire. J’ai une mère, quelques oncles, quelques tantes, des cousins-cousines également mais nous ne sommes pas proches du tout. Ce sont plus des connaissances que de la famille au sens où tu l’entends. Et, j’aurais supposé que tu le savais d’après mes dossiers, aucun frère et sœur.

_ Les dossiers de la Résistance ne sont pas tout puissants, répliqua Kylo. Et puis sait-on jamais, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amusé, papa Hux aurait pu aller folâtrer sans que personne ne le sache.

Hux fronça le nez comme si Kylo venait d’insinuer la pire chose au monde.

_ Mon père n’était clairement pas du genre à aller folâtrer dans le dos de ma mère. Il n’avait de toute façon pas le temps pour ça. C’était un homme très occupé !

Kylo opina. Il commençait à se figurer le père de Hux comme un genre de pendant de sa propre mère, version Empire bien évidemment. S’il n’avait aucun mal à s’imaginer Han Solo aller voir ailleurs au cours de ses voyages à travers la Galaxie, Kylo était certain que Leia avait passé toutes ses heures de solitude le nez plongé dans les rapports et les plans stratégiques.

_ Et ta mère ? fit-il alors sans qu’il n’ait pu contrôler sa langue. Elle est encore en vie il me semble.

Hux confirma d’un mouvement de tête.

_ Tu ne vas jamais la voir ?

_ La dernière fois que je suis allé la voir, la Résistance m’a mis le grappin dessus lors de mon retour. Je ne sais d’ailleurs même pas comment vous aviez eu les coordonnées d’un voyage à titre privé !

Kylo haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas été assez haut dans la chaîne de commandement pour avoir accès à ce type de renseignements. Tout ce qu’il avait entendu dire, c’était qu’un plan était en marche pour ramener un suspicieux jeune Général et l’interroger. Ce fut à cet instant qu’il était allé trouver sa propre mère pour lui demander de lui confier cette mission. Mais à part les fichiers sur Hux qu’on lui avait transmis pour qu’il se prépare, il n’avait eu aucune information de plus.

_ Et puis, reprit Hux, comme je te l’ai dit, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches. Elle ne m’a élevé que les premières années de ma vie. Quand nous sommes revenus sur Arkanis et que mon père a fondé son académie, c’est là-bas que j’ai vécu pendant qu’elle est restée dans notre maison familiale.

_ Tu n’es pas allé la voir depuis notre fuite ? s’étonna Kylo.

La famille était pour lui un sujet qui mettait tant chacun de ses nerfs à vif qu’il ne comprenait pas comment Hux pouvait voir cela comme quelque chose de très annexe lorsque son père n’était pas concerné.

_ Non. Je l’ai appelée pour lui dire que j’étais en vie, cela l’a rassurée mais elle ne m’a pas invité à venir et je n’en avais de toute façon pas le temps. Elle a épousé mon père, elle connait bien le type de carrière que je poursuis.

Kylo secoua la tête. Avant, lorsqu’il était Ben, s’il avait disparu des mois aux mains de l’ennemi et qu’il était brusquement réapparu en vie, il était certain que sa minuscule maman l’aurait serré contre lui au point de l’étouffer.  Mais à présent… Une boule se forma à nouveau dans sa gorge.

_ Tu devrais l’appeler de temps en temps, déclara-t-il précipitamment, détestant la façon dont sa voix s’étrangla sur la fin de sa phrase.

Si Hux le remarqua, il ne dit rien. Il leva juste un sourcil avant de laisser paraître un bref sourire.

_ Mais je l’appelle de temps en temps.

_ Quand ?

_ En général lorsque tu n’es pas là pour me distraire, fit-il avec amusement. Quand tu es présent, j’ai bien plus intéressant à faire.

Les bras et le dos de Kylo se couvrirent de chair de poule. Mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû au froid qu’il ressentait de plus en plus, au sourire narquois de Hux qui paraissait vraiment s’amuser de sa réaction à cette révélation, ou si simplement il était troublé par le fait que Hux le considère plus important que sa propre mère.

Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit une armoire contenant des vêtements propres. Tournant le dos à son amant, il entreprit de s’habiller.

_ Et… elle sait que j’existe ? reprit-il alors, se demandant s’il était le petit secret honteux de Hux ou pas.

_ Non, admit ce dernier. Non pas parce que je préfère cacher ton existence mais parce que je pense qu’il est mieux pour elle comme pour moi qu’elle ne soit pas en possession d’informations sensibles.

_ Parce que tu crois qu’elle pourrait être une cible ? ajouta Kylo en enfilant un t-shirt.

Lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’œil à Hux, le regard de celui-ci était fermement fixé sur son corps encore à moitié dénudé.

_ Evidemment qu’elle pourrait être une cible. Inutile car elle ne connait rien de mes plans, mais une cible quand même.

Il eut une hésitation avant de reprendre.

_ Je l’ai appelée quand tu étais à bord de l’Invincible, expliqua-t-il. Je lui ai proposé qu’étant donné mon nouveau statut, il serait plus sûr pour elle de rejoindre un lieu sécurisé.

_ Et ? fit Kylo, curieux d’entendre la suite de l’histoire.

Hux ricana.

_ Elle m’a envoyé paître. Elle m’a dit que la République l’avait déjà chassée une fois de sa maison et que plus jamais elle ne revivrait ça. Donc…

Il leva les mains en signe de dépit.

_ … elle est restée sur Arkanis, conclut-il. Une vraie tête de mule.

Kylo éclata de rire tout en continuant de s’habiller.

_ Apparemment, c’est un trait récurrent dans la famille, répliqua-t-il.

Hux se mit debout et vint l’aider à enfiler sa tunique. Il ne commenta pas davantage et Kylo crut la discussion terminée. Mais alors que Hux rabattait sur son visage sa large capuche avant de piquer ses lèvres d’un baiser, il murmura contre sa bouche.

_ Quand la Galaxie sera à nos pieds, j’aurai peut-être l’occasion de te la présenter.

Puis il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la porte d’un pas décidé. Kylo le suivit précipitamment, baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire. Il croyait à peine à la manière dont une simple discussion avec Hux avait pu le réconforter et il parvenait même à occulter l’angoisse qui le tenait toujours aux trippes.

 

« *** »

 

Pendant les quelques heures durant lesquelles Kylo était resté allongé, le Finalizer s’était remis en route, abandonnant la surveillance de Starkiller à l’Invincible et au Tarkin. Enfermé dans son désespoir, il n’avait pas fait attention au passage en hyperespace et à présent qu’il se tenait en compagnie de Hux sur le pont, il regardait défiler, un peu étonné, les lueurs bleues visibles à travers les baies de transparacier. Il s’était plutôt attendu à assister à un nouveau tir de l’arme géante en représailles pour la présence de San Tekka aux négociations mais visiblement, le Général avait d’autres priorités.

_ Où allons-nous ? lui demanda Kylo à voix basse pour que le reste de l’équipage ne l’entende pas.

Il n’avait aucune envie que les autres apprennent qu’il était pour le moment un peu perdu.

Hux leva une main et se pinça brièvement l’arête du nez comme si même y penser lui faisait déjà mal au crâne.

_ Ord Mantell, grogna-t-il sans aucun enthousiasme.

_ Ord Mantell ? répliqua Kylo sur le même ton. Mais je croyais qu’ils s’étaient déjà ralliés à nous !

Hux opina.

_ Ils se sont déjà ralliés à nous. Les premiers même. Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais lors de notre première journée sur Scarif, Kwark négociait avec eux de nouveaux accords commerciaux.

Kylo s’en souvenait très bien puisque c’était la raison pour laquelle Hux n’était pas resté avec lui sur la plage lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés dans la maisonnette blanche.

_ Lui et le gouvernement local sont parvenus à un arrangement. Et Kwark a suggéré que je vienne en personne pour signer, en geste de reconnaissance pour leur initiative, leur prise de risques. Et même si ça ne m’enchante pas d’aller parader au milieu de tous ces gens, je ne peux pas nier que c’est une bonne idée. Cela donnera aux autres planètes une image positive et impliquée de moi. Et une chance supplémentaire pour que les derniers récalcitrants se joignent à nous.

_ Et le Sénat ? s’inquiéta Kylo. Je veux dire… Tout ce que tu as renvoyé de leur émissaire, c’est quand même sa tête. Ils n’ont pas dû bien le prendre.

_ Pour le moment, pas le moindre signe de leur part, répondit Hux les sourcils froncés. J’ai songé à détruire la planète de San Tekka en guise de représailles mais j’ai finalement trouvé que ça manquait de panache et que ça semblerait plutôt mesquin. J’ai donc transmis un dernier ultimatum à la Nouvelle République et si une fois tout ce cirque sur Ord Mantell terminé, ils ne se sont pas soumis, je viserai un objectif bien plus important que la planète de San Tekka.

_ Le système Hosnien ? demanda Kylo, se rappelant du plan originel de Snoke.

Hux se tourna vers l’extérieur et eut un léger rictus. Kylo observa ses traits teintés de la lumière extérieure et pouvait se l’imaginer aisément rêvant de détruire l’ensemble de ses opposants d’un simple ordre. Mais finalement, Hux secoua la tête.

_ J’admets que la tentation me titille, répondit-il. Avoue que ça aurait une sacrée gueule. Mais… ce serait stratégiquement ridicule. Ces planètes sont immensément riches et l’Ordre bénéficierait grandement de leur intégration.

_ Les détruire mettrait tout le reste de la Galaxie à tes pieds, pointa Kylo.

_ J’y ai songé aussi. Mais j’aimerais également voir tous ces sénateurs corrompus plier le genou face à moi et perdre leur pouvoir, cracha Hux avec passion.

Ses yeux brillaient désormais et cela fit sourire Kylo, même s’il n’était pas convaincu que le plan de Hux soit le meilleur. Kylo aurait été plus rassuré de voir toute l’opposition détruite en quelques secondes. Mais apparemment, Hux souhaitait tirer de tout cela, en plus des richesses propres au système Hosnien, une petite vengeance personnelle bien peu en adéquation avec son esprit habituellement si logique. Kylo avait cependant conscience des années de haine contre la République que Hux ne laissait que rarement paraître et il le soutiendrait si son projet était d’humilier ceux qui avaient autrefois poussé sa famille à l’exil.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? insista-t-il.

_ Je pense détruire dans un premier temps une planète du Noyau et une seule. Je présume que voir la destruction d’un de leurs voisins serait un vrai choc pour tous ces politiciens véreux tout en limitant l’impact économique. Je ne sais juste pas encore laquelle…

_ Chandrila, fit Kylo avant même de le réaliser.

Puis il se détourna, ses joues empourprées. Il avait parlé sans même réfléchir, son intervention lui étant venue le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si détruire Chandrila serait pour lui un moyen rapide et efficace de faire disparaitre définitivement son passé et les remords qui le tiraillaient toujours.

Hux lui attrapa le bras et le força à le regarder. Il avait la tête penchée et une moue perplexe.

_ Pourquoi Chandrila ? demanda-t-il.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres. Il trouvait à présent ses raisons ridicules et puériles. Mais il savait que Hux ne le lâcherait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas de raison claire.

_ Ren ? insista d’ailleurs ce dernier quand son amant mit trop de temps à son goût pour répondre.

Alors, Kylo prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je… Non… Ben. Ben est né sur Chandrila.

Et peut-être y mourrait-il si Hux réduisait la planète en poussière, débarrassant enfin Kylo de ce reste de morale si encombrant, si étouffant.

Pendant de longues secondes, Hux le fixa, avec une telle intensité qu’il ne clignait même plus des paupières.

_ Tu es sûr de ton choix ? fit-il très posément.

Et Kylo savait que quelle que soit sa réponse, Hux suivrait ses souhaits sans discuter.

_ Non, admit-il dans un souffle.

Détruire Chandrila serait un coup dur pour sa mère qui avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour cet endroit. Et c’était… grisant de s’imaginer avoir sur elle ce type de pouvoir. Mais au fond de lui, Kylo savait que rayer Chandrila de la Galaxie ne ferait pas disparaître ses angoisses. Tout comme il n’était pas certain de pouvoir assumer la charge morale de milliards de vies envolées. Il admirait sincèrement Hux pour être aussi inflexible.

_ Quand tu auras pris ta décision, murmura son amant, dis-le moi.

Kylo resta de marbre. Il n’était pas fait pour ce type de responsabilités. Tout ce qui l’intéressait était de suivre Hux, de le soutenir, de le protéger. Pas de s’immiscer dans la stratégie.

Il hésita quelques secondes, cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer cela au Général. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu les trouver, un bruit de pas précipités s’éleva derrière eux.

Surpris, ils se retournèrent de concert pour trouver Mitaka accourant dans leur direction, son datapad serré contre sa poitrine et un air franchement paniqué sur le visage.

_ Génér… Général ! bafouilla-t-il avant d’avoir pour eux un salut plus qu’approximatif.

_ Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ? répondit Hux, les sourcils froncés et les poings crispés.

Kylo percevait son inquiétude. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, Mitaka avait toujours été trop expressif mais là, sa panique atteignait un nouveau palier.

_ Général, répéta Mitaka, Seigneur Ren, salua-t-il ensuite comme s’il venait juste de réaliser la présence de Kylo, je viens de recevoir une transmission des chantiers de Lothal. L’usine de chasseurs TIE a été victime d’une attaque !

Kylo jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son amant, ne se rappelant que trop bien la fausse attaque de Lothal organisée par Hux pour piéger Snoke. Plan qui avait formidablement bien fonctionné et avait donné à Hux l’occasion d’activer Starkiller et de détruire le Leader Suprême. Mais Hux ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, ses yeux fusillant Mitaka et sa bouche tremblant en un air dédaigneux.

_ Est-ce une plaisanterie, lieutenant ? demanda Hux en se penchant vers Mitaka qui recula d’un pas, de la même façon que lorsque Kylo s’en prenait à lui.

_ Bien sûr que non, Général.

Il tendit son datapad que Hux saisit d’un geste sec.

_ On parle de plusieurs bombes, plusieurs victimes et surtout de gros dégâts, précisa Mitaka. Mais les détails restent encore flous.

_ La Résistance ? fit Kylo en se penchant au-dessus de l’épaule de Hux pour lire lui aussi.

_ Je n’en sais rien, admit le Général entre ses dents serrées.

Il rendit son datapad au lieutenant avant de faire quelques pas nerveux sur le pont. Kylo le suivit des yeux, son attention attirée par les mains de Hux se tordant nerveusement dans son dos. La tension était palpable dans la salle à présent que les officiers recevaient eux aussi les premières informations sur leurs moniteurs. Ils lançaient des regards inquiets à leur Général. Tous savaient que les négociations sur Scarif avaient échoué et que la réaction de la Nouvelle République allait finir par tomber. De là à lier les deux évènements, il n’y avait qu’un pas que Kylo franchit lui aussi aisément. S’en prendre à des usines ou des biens matériels était complètement le genre de la Résistance.

_ Lieutenant ! appela soudain Hux, les faisant tous sursauter.

_ Oui Général, répondit Mitaka en bombant courageusement le torse malgré la goutte de sueur qui roulait sur sa tempe.

_ Retardez la rencontre d’Ord Mantell de quelques heures. Nous allons tout d’abord faire un crochet vers Lothal. J’ai besoin de voir de plus près ce qu’il a pu se passer.

Mitaka salua et se précipita vers le navigateur. Mais Kylo savait que celui-ci avait lui-même entendu les ordres du Général et qu’il devait déjà être en train de programmer leur nouvelle destination.

 

« *** »

 

Le silence le plus total régnait dans l’usine de Lothal, là où quelques heures auparavant seulement avaient rugi le bruit des moteurs et les claquements des chaines d’assemblage. Désormais, la seule chose qui résonnait aux oreilles de Kylo étaient les talons de Hux qui allait et venait dans une pièce déchiquetée par une explosion impressionnante. Les morceaux de métal s’étaient tordus en des figures grotesques et du sol au plafond d’immenses flammes avaient léché les murs au point de tout noircir, rendant plus sinistre encore l’ambiance morbide des lieux.

Des pièces telles que celle-ci, Hux et Kylo en avaient traversées bien d’autres au cours de leur visite. Le Finalizer était entré en orbite autour de Lothal une petite heure auparavant et immédiatement, le Général avait rejoint sa navette pour qu’ils aillent explorer les lieux.

Kylo avait été surpris de découvrir que l’usine était dirigée par une vieille femme à qui il n’aurait même pas jeté un crédit dans la rue. Avec ses cheveux blancs en bataille et ses yeux noirs perçants, il se la serait plutôt figurée dans un des quartiers sombres de l’Espace Hutt qu’à la tête des plus gros chantiers de construction du Premier Ordre. Et pourtant, de ce qu’il avait compris de sa conversation avec Hux quand elle était venue les accueillir, elle était là depuis l’époque de l’Empire. Et d’après elle, c’était une des pires attaques à laquelle ils avaient dû faire face. Pas en termes de dégâts. Il n’y avait eu ni soutien aérien, ni débarquement de troupes, mais pour ce qu’elle représentait. Les intrus étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans l’une des zones les mieux gardées de l’usine, à se faufiler au cœur même de la section de production, et à poser et déclencher une bonne quinzaine de bombes avant de filer sans que personne ne s’aperçoive de rien. D’après ses propres mots, c’était hautement préoccupant. D’autant plus que les bataillons de Troopers étaient nombreux sur place, prêts à intercepter le moindre individu suspicieux.

Pendant qu’elle leur faisait parcourir au pas de course les couloirs détruits et pointait d’un doigt malingre les machines abimées, elle leur dressait un bilan approximatif des dégâts, en termes de matériel, de pertes humaines, de coûts et de retards dans les carnets de commande. Et au fur et à mesure de son monologue, le visage de Hux ne cessait de se fermer. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues livides et sa mâchoire crispée. Il ne l’interrompit pas, la laissant l’informer de tout ce dont elle était au courant pour le moment. L’attentat était un évènement encore frais et malgré le lancement immédiat d’une enquête, les éléments étaient encore peu nombreux. Quant à Kylo, il avait beau chercher à travers la Force le moindre indice sur ce qu’il s’était réellement passé, il ne détectait rien. C’était terriblement frustrant.

Lorsqu’ils avaient fait une pause dans une des salles, la vieille dame en profitant pour reprendre son souffle, Hux s’était approché et avait inspecté lui-même en détail l’impact de la déflagration. Nul n’était intervenu et tous s’étaient figés pour laisser le Général en tirer des conclusions qui tardaient. Même Kylo s’était senti nerveux lorsque Hux avait croisé les bras, son regard sombre allant et venant de l’immense trou dans le mur aux caméras de sécurité détruites qui s’alignaient autrefois depuis le couloir.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Hux se tourna brusquement vers eux.

_ Major Ximax, fit-il à la vieille femme dont Kylo n’avait jusqu’à présent pas saisi le nom, dans combien de temps pensez-vous avoir les premiers résultats de l’enquête ? Cette usine est équipée de centaines de caméras, de détecteurs de mouvement, de scanners de personnes. Des dizaines de Stormtroopers y patrouillent en permanence ! Vous n’allez pas me dire que nous n’avons aucune piste !

_ Notre chef de la sécurité, le sergent Brohm, est en train de visionner en personne ce que nous avons pu récupérer malgré les dégâts. Je crains cependant qu’il ne trouve pas grand-chose. Presque toutes les caméras autour des lieux des explosions ont été détruites.

_ Les explosions ont vraiment dû être violentes, murmura Kylo en fixant les fils à nu sortant des murs.

Même les caméras qui paraissaient ne pas avoir été prises dans le souffle de l’explosion pendouillaient lamentablement, leurs objectifs en miettes. Cela rappela quelque chose à Kylo et il se retourna vers Hux, les yeux écarquillés.

Le Général avait dû suivre son cheminement car à peine le regard de Kylo sur lui, sa bouche s’entrouvrit furtivement et ses pupilles brillèrent de colère.

_ Menez-moi au sergent Brohm ! ordonna Hux. Je veux moi-même vérifier les enregistrements dont il dispose.

Ximax ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui assurer que Brohm était à même de faire son travail, avant de se raviser. La vieille femme avait l’expérience pour elle et savait qu’il ne servait à rien de s’opposer à un officier de la trempe de Hux. Alors, elle opina et les mena dans un nouveau couloir, aussi sombre que les précédents. A l’instar des caméras, les ampoules et les néons avaient eux aussi souffert des explosions et la plus grande partie de l’usine n’était plus éclairée que par le système de sécurité.

Ils durent aussi se glisser au milieu des dizaines de soldats qui allaient et venaient, commençant à réparer les dégâts dans les pièces déjà explorées par l’équipe chargée de l’enquête. La priorité était non seulement à identifier les coupables, mais aussi à tout remettre en état et à reprendre la production au plus vite. Si Hux devait se lancer dans une guerre sans merci contre la Nouvelle République, des réserves de chasseurs TIE ne seraient pas de trop.

Entre les Troopers de l’usine et leur propre escorte, renforcée d’hommes supplémentaires étant donné les circonstances, Kylo avait l’impression de se trouver sous terre, dans une fourmilière remplie d’insectes blancs le frôlant de toute part. Cela le fit frémir et sa moue s’accentua. Déjà que son cœur battait la chamade depuis son idée initiale sur le mauvais état des caméras…

Après de longues minutes de marche pendant lesquelles Kylo crut suffoquer sous sa capuche, ils atteignirent enfin une section plus calme. Ximax avait beau être celle en charge en ces lieux, Hux était tout de même celui menant le groupe, les obligeant tous à calquer leur rythme sur ses longues foulées nerveuses. Kylo supposait que la vieille femme ne tenait que par une volonté de fer, elle qui était déjà voûtée par les années et qui trottinait plus qu’elle ne marchait pour ne pas être laissée derrière.

_ A droite, Général, annonça-t-elle d’une voix courte lorsqu’ils passèrent un croisement.

Hux, que Kylo suivait le plus près possible, tourna, sa petite armée personnelle de Troopers à ses côtés, l’arme levée. L’usine avait été fouillée et il paraissait ne plus y avoir aucune trace des intrus, mais Hux ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec sa propre sécurité. Et Kylo gardait sa main soigneusement posée sur le manche de son sabre. Après ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours auparavant sur l’Exterminateur et avec l’intuition qui le démangeait depuis la découverte des caméras de sécurité, il ne pouvait baisser sa garde.

Le corridor qu’ils empruntèrent était bien plus court que les autres, trop court même pour contenir tout le monde et un petit groupe de Troopers resta en faction à l’entrée. Tout au fond,  il n’y avait que deux portes, une à droite, une à gauche.

Hux stoppa et attendit que Ximax se rue près de lui pour lui ouvrir la bonne. La vieille femme pianota rapidement sur le boitier de sécurité de la porte de droite et celle-ci s’ouvrit sans un bruit, signe que le matériel de l’usine était fort bien entretenu.

A l’intérieur, il faisait sombre mais Kylo distinguait un clignotement irrégulier. Quelqu’un était en train de visionner des holofilms.

D’un geste de la main, Hux leur indiqua à tous, Ximax incluse, de rester à l’extérieur alors que ses doigts se posaient sur le biceps de Kylo pour le guider dans la pièce. La porte se referma tout aussi discrètement derrière eux.

Les yeux de Kylo mirent un bref instant à s’habituer à la clarté de l’hologramme projeté sur le côté d’un mur. Puis il distingua la silhouette d’un homme jeune, coiffé de manière aussi impeccable que Hux. C’était tout ce qu’ils avaient en commun. Sinon, l’homme avait la peau dorée, une barbe courte et il était bien plus petit et plus trapu que le Général. Même son salut au garde-à-vous, le menton levé et les épaules droites, ne parvenait pas à donner le moindre élan à sa silhouette.

_ Repos ! lança Hux et l’homme se détendit, en surface seulement.

Kylo sentait de là où il se tenait sa surprise et sa nervosité de se retrouver face à l’homme le plus important du Premier Ordre.

_ Sergent Brohm je présume ? fit Hux en s’avançant vers lui.

_ Oui monsieur ! confirma Brohm en conservant une raideur de circonstance.

Kylo se pencha, quant à lui, davantage vers l’image affichée mais il ne décela aucun indice. Il ne s’agissait que de l’un des nombreux couloirs qui finiraient détruits dans les explosions. Et d’après l’heure affichée, celles-ci se produiraient trois minutes plus tard. Les intrus devaient déjà être présents mais la volonté et la colère de Kylo ne suffisaient pas à faire apparaître leurs traits à l’écran. Il grogna et reporta son attention sur son amant.

_ Le Major Ximax vous a chargé de l’enquête préliminaire, fit Hux à Brohm toujours aussi direct quand il avait besoin d’informations. Avez-vous découvert quoi que ce soit ?

Brohm opina avec véhémence.

_ Il y a quelques minutes à peine, confirma-t-il. J’allais transmettre ma découverte au Major mais je voulais d’abord m’assurer qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre.

_ Montrez-moi, ordonna Hux.

Brohm se pencha vers les contrôles du holoprojecteur et d’un geste du menton, Hux l’autorisa à s’asseoir. Le sergent se glissa dans le fauteuil et pianota rapidement, faisant défiler les séquences les unes après les autres. Hux se planta juste derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur l’hologramme qui bougeait à présent si rapidement qu’il était impossible d’identifier quoi que ce soit, et Kylo le rejoignit.

_ Expliquez-moi un peu comment vous avez procédé jusqu’à maintenant, fit Hux pendant que l’homme était toujours à la recherche du contenu qu’il voulait leur montrer.

Brohm se racla la gorge avant de répondre. Il tenta discrètement de s’essuyer le front mais le geste n’échappa pas à Kylo, pas plus que le tremblement pourtant bien dissimulé dans sa voix. Brohm était un officier de toute évidence sérieux et compétent mais qui, isolé sur Lothal, n’avait pas l’occasion de s’adresser à des gradés tels que Hux. La présence sombre de Kylo ne devait pas l’aider non plus à apaiser ses nerfs.

_ J’ai dirigé une partie de mon équipe vers l’analyse des données des scanners thermiques et des détecteurs de mouvement. Une autre partie s’occupe de l’enquête terrain. Ils ont pour ordre de me contacter d’urgence si jamais ils découvrent quoi que ce soit. Mais pour le moment, je n’ai que des rapports matériels. Ils ne trouvent rien ayant appartenu à nos assaillants, ni comment ils sont rentrés, qui ils étaient ou combien ils étaient.

_ Vous pensez qu’ils ont reçu une aide intérieure ? fit Hux d’un ton pincé.

Brohm mit quelques secondes à répondre à cette question délicate.

_ J’aimerais pouvoir vous assurer que ce n’est pas le cas. Mais nous avons beau effectuer des recherches très précises sur nos employés, nous ne sommes jamais à l’abri d’une trahison ou d’une erreur. Cependant…

Il leva une main qui s’était mise à trembler légèrement et s’essuya une fois de plus le visage. Kylo commençait à se demander si son malaise était dû à leur présence comme il l’avait initialement supposé ou à autre chose.

Le soupir qu’il poussa parut particulièrement fort dans le silence seulement troublé par la ventilation du holoprojecteur.

_ Cependant ? l’encouragea Hux.

_ Cependant, reprit Brohm, je ne crois pas. Je sais que mes propos ne reposent sur aucun fondement logique, sur aucune preuve, plus sur l’instinct. J’ai confiance en nos ouvriers, en nos ingénieurs et dans les soldats qui supervisent et qui surveillent. Et puis surtout, il y a ces quelques images que j’ai découvertes tout à l’heure…

Il releva la tête vers Hux et Kylo et ses yeux sautèrent nerveusement vers le sol avant de revenir vers eux, déterminés.

_ La plupart des caméras ont été détruites sans rien nous donner d’autre que les prises de vue habituelles. Mais j’ai rapidement remarqué un détail illogique. Si elles avaient été détruites dans les explosions, elles se seraient toutes arrêtées approximativement à la même heure. Or, la première, tout à l’entrée, est tombée en panne presque vingt minutes avant le début des explosions. Puis la suivante, et encore la suivante. C’était comme si je pouvais retracer le chemin des assaillants aux pannes des caméras. Comme s’ils les avaient arrêtées au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Kylo serra les poings à en avoir mal aux doigts. Cela confirmait de plus en plus ses doutes et au regard que lui jeta Hux, il comprit que le Général avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui.

_ Et… reprit Hux, n’aurait-il pas dû y avoir une alarme indiquant la destruction des caméras ? Ou les gardes n’auraient-ils pas dû s’en rendre compte ?

Le sergent opina nerveusement.

_ Bien sûr que si. Nos processus de sécurité sont parfaitement au point. Mais les gardes disent ne se souvenir de rien. Ni alarme, ni intrus. Rien. C’est complètement illogique.

Du coin de l’œil, Kylo vit Hux hocher la tête à la même cadence que les paroles de Brohm. Le connaissant, il avait dû en personne retravailler les mesures de sécurité et n’avait rien dû laisser au hasard.

_ Mais il y a pire, souffla Brohm. Quelque chose que je ne m’explique toujours pas. Je vais vous montrer.

Il appuya sur un bouton et une séquence démarra sur le holoprojecteur. Au début, Kylo ne vit rien d’autre qu’un couloir vide mais il était persuadé de savoir exactement ce qui allait se produire. Hux aussi à en juger par le bruit que produisaient ses gants tant il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

_ C’est la seule caméra qui a réussi à saisir une image avant d’être détruite. La seule. Et…

Malgré ses attentes, Kylo se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un hoquet quand le visage de Rey apparut. Il crut aussi déceler un mouvement sur la gauche, comme une cape ou une tunique et supposa qu’elle n’avait pas été seule. Mais Rey, elle, était en plein centre de l’image. Et ses yeux étaient plantés droit vers l’objectif de la caméra. Avec un air déterminé, elle leva la main de la même façon que Ben l’avait fait dans la cellule de Hux, la première fois qu’ils avaient vraiment discuté. Puis l’image sauta, se brouilla, avant de brusquement se couper.

_ Kriff, fit Hux entre ses dents.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a fait, expliqua Brohm. Je ne sais même pas si elle a fait quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai pas vu d’arme. Je suppose donc qu’elle avait un complice ou quelque chose qui a détruit l’objectif pendant qu’elle… posait ? Mais quel est l’intérêt de détruire soigneusement toutes les caméras pour se laisser filmer ainsi. Y’a-t-il eu un couac ? Un problème ? Etait-ce planifié ou non ? Pour le moment, je ne comprends pas.

Il secoua la tête.

_ On dirait vraiment qu’elle fait sauter cette caméra juste de la main, murmura-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées, la contradiction entre les images et sa réalité se bousculant dans sa tête.

_ Je savais que c’était elle, siffla Hux en se tournant vers Kylo. En voyant les caméras. Elles avaient explosé de la même façon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quand Kylo approuva de la tête. Lui aussi avait immédiatement songé à la caméra de la cellule de Hux. Lorsqu’il l’avait détruite, elle avait terminé dans le même état que celles qui équipaient le complexe.

_ Sergent ? fit le Général d’un ton autoritaire en se tournant vers Brohm.

Ce dernier était en train de regarder une fois de plus la séquence et sursauta, mettant en pause l’image. Rey les fixait désormais tous trois, le nez retroussé et l’air déterminé. Kylo détourna le regard. Hux tremblait de colère.

_ Sergent ! répéta Hux plus fort encore et Brohm bondit de son fauteuil. Laissez-nous seuls. Et pas un mot à quiconque de ces images.

_ Oui Général !

Brohm salua une nouvelle fois et sortit de la pièce si rapidement qu’on aurait dit qu’il était en train de fuir. Quand la porte se fut soigneusement refermée derrière lui, Hux soupira et se frotta l’arête du nez.

_ Elle l’a fait exprès, déclara-t-il. Se laisser prendre dans le champ des caméras, être filmée, utiliser la même technique que toi dans ma cellule, elle l’a fait exprès.

Kylo approuva. Il avait connu Rey pendant des années et la savait assez maligne pour ne pas être repérée si c’était ce qu’elle recherchait. Là, très clairement, elle s’était à dessein mise devant l’objectif.

_ Tu penses que c’est cela, leur message pour la mort de San Tekka ? enchaîna Hux. Venir jusqu’ici, détruire mes installations, tout ça pour me prouver que la Résistance peut s’introduire n’importe où ? Frapper n’importe où ? Envoyer Rey, et cette provocation sur la caméra… Ils s’imaginent vraiment que je vais être déstabilisé par un stratagème aussi grossier ?

_ Je… commença Kylo.

Sa voix avait du mal à passer la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge depuis l’apparition de Rey.

_ Je… reprit-il après une grande inspiration. Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu’ils ont voulu faire d’une pierre deux coups.

Il se pencha vers l’écran et désigna la forme sombre qui apparaissait furtivement sur la gauche.

_ Elle n’était pas seule. Je pense que mon onc… que Skywalker était avec elle. Ensemble, il leur a été facile d’entrer ici sans être repérés. Un peu de la même façon que je l’avais fait à bord de l’Invincible. Ils ont cru que frapper au cœur du Premier Ordre, une usine d’armement dont tu auras forcément besoin bientôt, serait une bonne idée. Ils savent que tant que je suis là, ils ne peuvent pas s’approcher de toi. Ils se sont donc rabattus sur une installation importante. Et Rey devant la caméra…

_ Une façon de me dire que je suis la vraie cible et qu’ils ne l’oublient pas.

_ En quelque sorte, approuva Kylo.

Hux fit une série de pas nerveux dans la pièce sombre et finit par agripper avec violence le dossier de la chaise de Brohm.

_ N’y a-t-il aucun moyen d’arrêter quelqu’un qui maîtrise la Force ? demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

_ C’est difficile, admit Kylo. Surtout s’ils sont du niveau de Skywalker et de Rey. Mais ils ne sont que deux. Ils ne peuvent pas frapper partout à la fois.

_ Tu as raison, maugréa Hux.

Il paraissait toujours furieux, les mains crispées et le visage pâle, mais il ne semblait plus sur le point d’exploser. Le connaissant comme Kylo le connaissait, il pouvait aisément s’imaginer les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle à la recherche d’un plan.

_ Moi, je peux les arrêter, pointa Kylo en hésitant à lui poser une main sur l’épaule.

Hux était tendu et il n’était pas certain qu’il serait sensible à l’attention.

_ Je sais, fit le Général, c’est pourquoi tu vas rester à mes côtés. Crois-tu qu’ils sont encore par ici ?

Kylo secoua la tête avec conviction.

_ S’il est une chose dont je suis certain, dit-il, c’est que je les aurais sentis. C’est le désavantage à être sensible à la Force. Nous pouvons nous deviner les uns les autres.

Hux le transperça de son regard clair pendant de longues secondes, puis il finit par hocher la tête. Kylo n’était pas sûr d’avoir réussi à le rassurer mais il savait ce qu’il avançait. Skywalker, Rey, il les avait connus toute sa vie ou presque. Autant il pouvait lui arriver s’il était distrait ou plongé dans ses pensées, de manquer la menace que représentaient de simples gens, comme ça avait été le cas lors de l’attaque sur l’Exterminateur. Mais d’autres utilisateurs de la Force, surtout qu’il avait fréquenté aussi longtemps, il les débusquerait à des kilomètres. Rey et Skywalker l’avaient su et c’était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus ici plutôt que d’attaquer Hux de front.

Le cœur de Kylo se gonfla de détermination. Jamais il ne laisserait ces deux là s’approcher de Hux. Jamais.

Il sursauta quand son amant caressa du bout de l’index la longue cicatrice que Rey avait gravée sur son visage.

_ Si jamais tu les devines, souffla Hux, transperce-les pour moi de cette lame que nous avons façonnée ensemble.

_ Je te le promets, répondit Kylo sur le même ton.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent quelques secondes et Kylo sut que si jamais l’occasion se présentait, il ferait tout pour honorer son serment. Il en vomirait sûrement trippes et boyaux mais pour Hux, il était prêt à vivre avec encore des décennies de remords.

_ Bien, conclut Hux.

Il se plaça face à l’écran de contrôle du holoprojecteur et transmit les images de Rey dans ses dossiers personnels. Puis il effaça la vidéo. Kylo l’observa, se sentant plus léger quand le regard provocateur de Rey disparut. Après tout, les détails de cette histoire ne regardaient que lui et Hux, pas les sous-fifres de Lothal.

_ Je suppose qu’il est temps de nous rendre sur Ord Mantell, fit sans enthousiasme le Général quand il se fut assuré qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre les concernant sur les informations débusquées par Brohm. Je n’aime pas laisser trop longtemps le commandement de mon vaisseau à quelqu’un d’autre, malgré toute la confiance que j’ai en Phasma, ajouta-t-il.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la pièce, Ximax et Brohm étaient toujours là à les attendre, la patrouille personnelle de Hux soigneusement au garde-à-vous derrière eux. Hux se tourna immédiatement vers la vieille femme.

_ Major Ximax, merci de votre accueil. Je vous prierai dès à présent de remettre le plus rapidement possible les installations en marche que nous puissions continuer le combat. Grâce au sergent Brohm, nous avons été en mesure d’établir que la Résistance est à l’origine de ce sabotage ignoble et que nos représailles ne se feront pas attendre. Mais pour que représailles il y ait, j’ai besoin de vaisseaux. Je compte donc sur l’efficacité de votre personnel pour relancer vite les chaînes de production. Cela doit être votre unique préoccupation.

_ Oui Général.

_ Sergent Brohm, poursuivit ensuite Hux, je vous félicite de votre implication et de votre efficacité. Vous pouvez dès à présent mettre fin à l’enquête et je m’assurerai de vous faire transmettre dans les heures qui suivent de nouveaux protocoles de sécurité.

_ Oui Général.

Le regard que Hux lui jeta ne trompa pas Kylo. Son amant voudrait sans doute travailler avec lui sur la mise en place de nouvelles mesures de sécurité limitant l’impact que pourrait avoir la présence de Rey ou Skywalker. La tâche n’allait pas être aisée, Kylo le savait. Mais ils avaient l’avantage du nombre et leurs ennemis n’étaient que deux. Dans l’absolu, ils étaient bien plus nombreux mais seuls ces deux-là étaient vraiment dangereux. Hux avait les moyens et les connaissances pour combattre les X-Wings ou les autres membres de la Résistance sans l’assistance de Kylo.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent vers le spacioport abritant leur navette. Rodinon les attendait, supervisant l’embarquement des troupes. Etant donné la menace potentielle après une telle attaque, Hux avait prévu plus de Stormtroopers que son vaisseau ne pouvait en contenir et Rodinon était en charge des navettes annexes, le Général ayant préféré confier en son absence la garde du Finalizer à Phasma et Mitaka. Ils décollèrent sans attendre que tous aient embarqué, Hux pressé de regagner le pont et de faire le point sur ces nouveaux éléments.

Kylo remarqua cependant qu’à peine installé face à son moniteur, Hux sortit une barre protéinée qu’il mordit avec enthousiasme, comme si la simple vue de Rey avait ravivé en lui le souvenir de toutes ces journées où il avait refusé de se nourrir.

Discrètement, il passa derrière lui et n’hésita pas cette fois à lui poser les mains sur les épaules, tout en lisant sur l’écran les notes de sécurité que Hux était déjà en train d’écrire à destination de Brohm.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et à très bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

Hux avait insisté pour que le temps du trajet entre Lothal et Ord Mantell leur serve à mettre au point des plans potentiels contre de futures attaques Jedis et Kylo avait fini par accepter. Il aurait préféré retourner s’entraîner dans sa pièce privative car revoir le visage de Rey après plus d’un an loin des siens avait mis ses nerfs à vif. Mais à ce qu’il avait pu constater, il n’avait pas été le seul dans cet état. Malgré ses tentatives pour faire bonne figure auprès de ses hommes, Kylo avait senti Hux nerveux et parfois presque cinglant avec ses subordonnés lorsque les choses n’avaient pas été faites exactement comme il l’entendait.

Alors, il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et avait consenti à s’attabler dans une salle de réunion isolée et à discuter. Mais après plus de deux heures d’interrogations et de tergiversions, ils n’étaient arrivés à rien de satisfaisant. A moins de leur opposer Kylo, Rey et Skywalker unis paraissaient impossibles à arrêter. Ils étaient restés longtemps silencieux, assis côte à côte, à regarder leur console affichant des idées raturées et des questions sans réponses.

Lorsque Hux avait commencé à se frotter les tempes, signe que Kylo avait interprété comme un début de migraine, ils avaient conclu qu’il ne servait à rien de persister pour le moment. Après un rapide dîner dans le mess des officiers, Hux avait rejoint leurs quartiers pour prendre un peu de repos alors que Kylo s’était éclipsé pour s’entraîner jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit vide. Il s’était douté qu’en se lançant avec son amant à la conquête de la Galaxie, il allait recroiser des visages qu’il aurait préféré oublier. Lor San Tekka n’avait été que le premier. Mais le vieil homme n’avait pas eu sur Ben le même impact que Rey avec qui il avait partagé des années d’entraînement. Savoir qu’il la croiserait sûrement de nouveau, savoir qu’il allait devoir la combattre de nouveau… Et il y en aurait certainement d’autres encore. Peut-être même sa propre mère. Ces pensées avaient beaucoup tourné dans son esprit.

Cela faisait un très long moment que Kylo avait cessé d’agiter son sabre en tous sens et qu’il s’était assis contre un des murs de métal froid dans son dos, les jambes repliées et le front sur les genoux. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté ainsi, à n’écouter que le bruit de son propre souffle et à compter les gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient sa colonne. Trop, probablement. Et Hux devait commencer à s’inquiéter, s’il ne s’était pas déjà endormi.

Grimaçant, Kylo se releva. Il haïssait ces moments où son passé le rattrapait. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible alors qu’il avait promis à Hux de le débarrasser de leurs ennemis. Il serra le manche de son arme. Rey, elle, n’avait pas hésité avant de fendre son visage en deux. Tout comme elle n’hésiterait probablement pas à finir le travail inachevé un an auparavant en transperçant Kylo de sa lame bleue. Ou pire, Hux. Rey avait toujours été beaucoup plus forte que lui. Pas physiquement. Pas non plus dans le maniement pur des armes ou la maîtrise de la Force. Mais dans la tête. Même après que Ben ait effacé sa mémoire, elle avait été capable de se reconstruire alors que lui avait eu l’impression de petit à petit tomber en morceaux. La battre serait une belle revanche sur ces années passées ensemble.

Il poussa un nouveau cri et son sabre entailla profondément l’un des murs de la pièce en une gerbe d’étincelles. Il savait que Hux n’aimait pas qu’il s’en prenne au vaisseau. Mais il se doutait qu’il ne lui dirait rien aujourd’hui.

Il se calma enfin au rythme de sa respiration et essuya la sueur qui couvrait son visage. Puis, rabattant sa capuche le plus bas possible, il quitta le refuge de la salle d’entraînement pour rejoindre son amant.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans leurs quartiers, il y faisait complètement noir. Kylo pouvait sentir Hux blotti dans leur lit mais le Général ne réagit pas à son arrivée. Aussi discrètement que possible, Kylo passa dans la salle d’eau. L’air était encore humide de la douche que Hux avait dû prendre avant de se coucher. Kylo se déshabilla et se nettoya rapidement. Plus d’une fois, il accrocha son reflet dans le miroir encore embué, devinant à peine ses traits et les cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage et son corps. Il ne prit pas la peine d’essuyer la glace. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait, il connaissait les marques que sa trahison avait laissées. Il n’avait pas envie d’y être davantage confronté.

Une fois propre, il retourna dans la chambre et se glissa dans les draps. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l’oreiller que Hux roulait pour venir se coller à lui, son dos toujours raide plaqué contre  le torse et le ventre de Kylo.

Celui-ci caressa du bout du nez sa nuque. Hux sentait le savon et ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

_ Je croyais que tu dormais, murmura Kylo contre la courbe de son oreille.

La main de Hux trouva la sienne et il entremêla leurs doigts.

_ Je voulais. Je dois être présentable pour la rencontre d’Ord Mantell. Tous les yeux importants de la Galaxie nous scruterons. Mais…

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

_ … trop de choses à penser, trop de points encore flous. Je n’aime pas cela.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, souffla Kylo en resserrant son emprise, Luke et Rey ne sont que deux. A l’échelle de ta conquête, ils ne peuvent pas faire plus de mal qu’un moustique.

_ Les moustiques véhiculent les maladies les plus mortelles de l’univers, lui rappela Hux.

_ Mais ils peuvent aisément être écrasés. Je les écraserai, promit-il une fois de plus.

Hux gloussa, sans un bruit mais Kylo en perçut les répercussions contre son corps.

_ Quoi ? s’enquit-il, se sentant un poil vexé que ses grandes déclarations fassent rire son amant.

_ Rien d’important. Tu es juste l’anti-moustique le plus efficace de la Galaxie, je suppose.

_ On… peut voir ça comme ça, hésita Kylo, ne sachant pas trop s’il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou pas.

Probablement, si au final cela signifiait que Hux lui faisait toute confiance pour battre les Jedis.

_ Et ton mal de crâne ? enchaîna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_ Ca va mieux, admit Hux. Je pense que si j’arrive à dormir quelques heures, il sera complètement passé pour notre arrivée demain matin.

Puis il poussa un nouveau long soupir.

_ Tu n’as vraiment pas envie d’aller sur Ord Mantell ? fit Kylo avec un sourire.

Il était rare que Hux montre à ce point sa reluctance à quoi que ce soit. En fait, il ne le faisait jamais devant les autres, conservant au maximum son impassibilité de façade. Seulement devant Kylo. Et ce dernier chérissait ces moments d’humanité dévoilée du Général.

_ J’aime la conquête, répondit Hux après avoir pris quelques secondes de réflexion. J’aime la stratégie. J’aime l’ordre, j’aime l’organisation. Je n’aime pas les discussions frivoles et les accords échangés à coups de sourires factices. Mais je suppose que ça fait partie de mes nouvelles fonctions.

Le silence retomba entre eux, Kylo approuvant d’un petit signe de tête. Puis Hux reprit la parole, d’un ton moins plombé, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que leur petit voyage avait des avantages.

_ Je ne suis jamais allé sur Ord Mantell, déclara-t-il. Si ça se trouve, ça ne sera pas si mal que cela.

Kylo pouffa, son souffle effleurant la nuque de Hux qui serra plus fort ses doigts.

_ Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

_ En tout cas, répondit Kylo, ce sera très différent de Scarif.

Hux grogna. Kylo supposait que lui aussi aurait bien passé plus de temps dans la petite maison de la plage à simplement s’occuper d’eux.

_ Tu y es déjà allé ? fit-il ensuite.

_ Sur Ord Mantell ? Non, jamais, admit Kylo, mais…

Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de Hux qui commençait à peine à sécher. Le lendemain matin, elle serait aussi en désordre que lorsque le Général était prisonnier sur D’Qar. Et Kylo avait vraiment envie de s’éveiller avant lui pour être témoin de ce spectacle qui lui rappelait tant ces heures passées en tête-à-tête, quand Hux n’avait pas eu d’autre obsession que de revoir Ben, jour après jour.

_ Mon père m’en parlait souvent, murmura Kylo en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. C’était une planète qu’il adorait. C’est pour ça que je suppose que tu vas détester.

_ Et il ne t’a jamais emmené ? fit Hux si bas que Kylo l’entendit à peine, comme s’il posait là une question à laquelle il n’avait pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

_ Non. Il le voulait. Il m’en parlait de temps en temps quand j’étais petit.

Le cœur de Kylo s’accéléra et il se concentra pour maintenir sa voix stable et posée. Le pouce de Hux caressa le dos de sa main. Il avait sûrement conscience des troubles de Kylo. Celui-ci perçut même le Général qui ouvrait la bouche. Probablement pour dévier le sujet, donner une échappatoire à Kylo. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il voulait surtout se prouver qu’il pouvait le faire, parler de son père de manière rationnelle et posée. Même si cela requérait de sa part un effort immense.

_ Il y a cette course, organisée tous les ans, continua-t-il. Mon père l’avait remportée trois fois. Il m’en parlait souvent. Comme… de tous ses exploits en général. Il me disait qu’un jour, on la ferait ensemble. Comme tu t’en doutes, nous ne l’avons jamais faite ensemble.

Hux renifla.

_ Vous vous êtes brouillés avant ?

_ Ca, et puis…

Il haussa une épaule.

_ … le temps qui passe, le fait que je sois allé à l’école Jedi. Et puis ma mère ne m’aurait jamais laissé partir pour Ord Mantell. Pour elle, c’était une planète de brigands et de voyous.

_ Formidable… commenta Hux. Je sens que nous allons passer un moment inoubliable là-bas.

_ Les brigands et les voyous savent toujours où est leur avantage, pointa Kylo. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’ils ont été les premiers à te suivre. Et ils te réserveront un accueil d’empereur si cela signifie qu’ils peuvent en tirer des retombées.

_ Hum… répondit simplement le Général et Kylo se demanda s’il était en train de s’endormir.

Puis, Hux se tourna dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou.

_ Je croyais que ta mère aimait les brigands et les voyous, grogna-t-il. Puisqu’elle a épousé ton père.

Kylo caressa son dos nu, la présence de Hux le meilleur calmant pour lui en complément de son entraînement.

_ Elle les aime pour elle. Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle voulait que je les fréquente moi.

_ Ca tombe bien, fit Hux avec amusement, tu t’es trouvé  bien mieux qu’un brigand ou qu’un voyou. Un Général.

_ Un Général ennemi mais ce n’est qu’un détail, répliqua Kylo en piquant les lèvres de Hux d’un baiser.

Cela fut le signal de la fin de la conversation et quelques minutes plus tard, Hux ronflait paisiblement, la tête posée sur le biceps de Kylo qui ignora l’engourdissement qui lui remontait jusque dans l’épaule.

 

« *** »

 

_ Notre navette nous attend pour dans une demi heure, lança Hux, tirant Kylo d’un sommeil agité où des caméras explosaient pendant que lui et Hux remontaient main dans la main un couloir sans fin.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un cauchemar mais le rêve laissa une sensation de frustration à Kylo, qui aurait préféré trouver une solution à cette course effrénée.

Il se frotta les yeux et bailla. Hux se tenait à côté du lit et le regardait. Il était déjà en uniforme et son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu’il ressentait. Peut-être était-il ennuyé d’aller perdre son temps sur Ord Mantell ou bien profitait-il juste du spectacle de Kylo toujours alangui. Ce dernier grogna. Il avait raté les cheveux du matin de son amant. En fait, il n’avait même pas entendu l’alarme de son datapad et se demanda si Hux s’était levé bien avant l’heure prévue.

_ Bien reposé ? demanda-t-il en s’étirant plus que nécessaire, histoire d’offrir un dernier petit cadeau à l’homme qu’il aimait avant une journée probablement fort ennuyeuse.

_ Suffisamment reposé pour aller signer un accord commercial avec des… comment était-ce déjà… des brigands et des voyous ?

_ Des brigands et des voyous, confirma Kylo. Mais leur gouvernement est peut-être composé de gens très bien. Je n’en sais rien.

_ Ce sont de riches marchands pour la plupart, répondit Hux, confirmant à Kylo qu’il s’était levé suffisamment tôt pour préparer en détail la rencontre à venir. Mais je doute que toutes leurs activités soient légales. Enfin, tant qu’ils me font une publicité de qualité et qu’ils respectent les termes de nos contrats, je n’en demande pas plus.

Kylo quitta le lit et se pencha vers Hux pour lui voler un rapide baiser avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Le Général roula des yeux, histoire de bien lui signifier son désaccord et sa mauvaise haleine mais ne protesta pas davantage. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, Kylo le vit récupérer son datapad pour continuer à étudier leurs futurs alliés.

 

« *** »

 

Il faisait sec sur Ord Mantell lorsqu’ils débarquèrent à quelques pas du palais gouvernemental, nom que Kylo trouva surévalué. Hux aussi à en juger par la mine qu’il fit lorsqu’il aperçut pour la première fois la grosse bâtisse sans finesse dont le toit pointant vers les cieux peinait à briller dans l’atmosphère polluée de la planète. Mais au moins n’avaient-ils pas eu à traverser toute la ville et son agitation que Kylo percevait même de là où il se tenait.

Maintenant qu’il se trouvait sur Ord Mantell, Kylo comprenait aisément pourquoi Han Solo avait tant aimé l’endroit. Sous leurs pieds s’étalait une ville grouillant de vie jusque dans ses moindres recoins. De petits vaisseaux ne cessaient d’aller et venir dans le gris du ciel, transportant marchandises et voyageurs. Même le brouhaha des discussions atteignait le tarmac en hauteur où la navette de Hux s’était posée quelques secondes auparavant. C’était une ville où toutes les rencontres étaient possibles. Où l’aventure ou la mort pouvaient se trouver au coin de la rue ou derrière la porte de la cantina la plus proche. Kylo se figurait aisément son père se glissant dans une ruelle pour sceller un contrat ou saluant aux étales tous les marchands qu’il connaissait bien sûr par leurs prénoms. Et ces gens n’étaient probablement même pas au courant que Han Solo était mort.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Hux alors qu’ils descendaient ensemble la rampe vers le petit comité d’accueil qui les attendait à quelques pas de là.

_ Ca va, lui assura Kylo en saisissant le bord de sa capuche pour la maintenir en place.

Un vent chaud soufflait autour d’eux, apportant une poussière jaune venue des terres arides alentours.

_ Et toi ? ajouta-t-il, s’amusant du sourire crispé de son amant.

Il donnerait probablement le change à quiconque ne le connaissait pas mais il ne pouvait tromper Kylo. Hux était aussi ravi d’être là qu’il l’avait prédit.

_ Extatique, confirma ce dernier quand le talon de sa botte se posa sur un genre de tapis pelucheux que leur comité d’accueil avait cru bon de dérouler pour l’occasion.

A voir l’aspect ancien de la chose, il ne devait jamais être utilisé et cela confirmait à Kylo que les représentants d’Ord Mantell avaient fait leur maximum pour les accueillir en grandes pompes.

Derrière eux, une brigade de Stormtroopers menée par Phasma débarqua, alors qu’un second vaisseau qui en contenait une deuxième s’était posé un peu à l’écart. Là encore, Hux n’avait pas lésiné sur la sécurité. C’était sa première apparition officielle en tant que nouveau leader du Premier Ordre et il était impératif pour lui d’imposer à tous la vision d’un dirigeant fort, suivi et obéi au doigt et à l’œil par ses troupes.

Lorsque les deux brigades de Stormtroopers furent alignées sur les côtés, Hux se mit en marche, Kylo à sa droite, Phasma derrière eux, l’arme au poing et ses troupes se rangeant deux par deux avec une synchronisation parfaite au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. De là où se trouvaient les dirigeants d’Ord Mantell et en toute logique les caméras retransmettant la rencontre sur le holonet, le spectacle devait être impressionnant. Le Général et son chevalier en noir, Phasma et son armure étincelante juste derrière eux, menant une longue file de soldats marchant parfaitement au pas, c’était là une belle démonstration de force.

Le gouvernement local s’avança à son tour pour les accueillir, la plupart des membres drapés de tenues d’apparat. Ils étaient en grande majorité humains, même si Kylo parvint à repérer quelques Trandoshans dans la bonne quinzaine de personnes qui venaient à présent vers eux. Aux aguets, Kylo porta la main à son sabre. Certes, ils venaient pour une rencontre amicale mais il ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens et les Trandoshans étaient connus pour leur nature agressive.

Près de celui que Kylo supposait être le principal dirigeant puisqu’il était en tête de cortège, se tenait un homme en uniforme du Premier Ordre. Kylo ne l’avait jamais vu. Mais sur Scarif, Hux avait mentionné que Kwark avait mené les fameux accords, il paraissait donc logique que ce petit homme ventripotent à la calvitie bien avancée soit le commandant du Foudroyant. Général en fait, si Kylo en jugeait par les quatre bandes qui apparaissaient sur sa manche gauche. Hux avait dû le faire promouvoir étant donné le ralliement rapide de l’homme et de son équipage à leur cause.

_ Président Morg, Général Kwark, lui confirma Hux quelques secondes plus tard en tendant une main gantée aux deux hommes.

Morg fut le premier à la saisir, sa longue silhouette et ses traits taillés à la serpe lui donnant un faux air de Tarkin.

_ Général Hux, c’est un honneur pour moi et mon gouvernement de vous accueillir ici, sur Ord Mantell. Tout comme c’est un honneur de pouvoir dès aujourd’hui signer ces accords historiques entre le Premier Ordre et notre planète.

Kylo effleura discrètement le haut de son esprit mais ne trouva aucune animosité cachée dans la tête du président. Il paraissait voir pour lui et les siens une véritable opportunité dans ces accords.

Hux approuva de la tête avant de saluer Kwark.

_ Général, félicitations pour avoir mené à bien cette mission.

_ Merci monsieur, répondit Kwark avec un sourire rayonnant. Ce fut un immense honneur pour moi de bénéficier de votre confiance.

Kylo trouva cela un peu étrange que Hux et ses sous-fifres aient le même titre. Cela donnait un ton un peu surréaliste à la conversation. Il savait que Hux n’avait pas l’intention de rester éternellement Général mais qu’il préférait pour le moment avancer discrètement ses pions. Kylo songea cependant qu’il devrait lui en faire part plus tard, lorsqu’ils seraient tous deux seuls. Après tout, Hux était leur leader, il méritait un titre à la hauteur de ses responsabilités.

_ Seigneur Ren, poursuivit Kwark, coupant Kylo dans ses réflexions.

Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté quand Kwark tendit la main vers lui, mais ne bougea pas davantage. Son rôle n’était pas d’entrer dans toutes ces simagrées que Hux détestait tant. Son rôle était de protéger le Général et de terrifier tous ceux qui s’approchaient d’eux. Kwark pâlit visiblement, ayant sans doute constaté son erreur. Il se racla la gorge et sa main retomba prestement à ses côtés. Morg, quant à lui, se contenta de l’observer avec une inquiétude non dissimulée mais n’essaya ni de le saluer, ni de lui adresser la parole de quelque façon que ce soit. Au milieu de tout cela, Kylo percevait l’amusement de Hux, ravi de constater que la présence de son chevalier avait l’effet escompté.

Tour à tour, Morg présenta à Hux les différents membres de son gouvernement, parmi lesquels Kylo détecta quelques ambitieux et quelques passionnés, mais pas un seul souhaitant remettre en question les accords ou l’affiliation au Premier Ordre. Il se détendit légèrement. De toute évidence, la rencontre sur Ord Mantell n’avait rien d’un piège.

Puis, Morg les fit entrer dans le palais.

L’intérieur était aussi oubliable que l’extérieur. De longs couloirs bien éclairés mais sans goût ou personnalité, d’amples salles à la décoration hétéroclite, signe d’une planète vivant principalement de commerce et d’échanges. Certaines pièces du mobilier apparaissaient même anciennes ou vétustes et dénotaient le besoin qu’Ord Mantell avait de joindre une organisation en plein essor tel le Premier Ordre. Comme Kylo l’avait supposé, les brigands et les voyous d’Ord Mantell avaient flairé le bon coup avec l’ascension au pouvoir de Hux et allaient tout faire pour capitaliser sur leur ralliement précoce.

Pendant qu’ils marchaient de salle en salle, Morg leur expliquait le déroulement de la journée, sans doute trop longue au goût de Hux et certainement trop longue au goût de Kylo.

Ils auraient tout d’abord droit à un déjeuner traditionnel, étape dont Kylo se serait bien passé avant que Morg et Hux ne prononcent chacun un discours pour l’occasion. Puis ils  arriveraient à la signature même, qui scellerait la fin de la journée.

Hux accueillit d’un hochement de tête paisible chacune des propositions et son sourire discret était si parfait que nul ne semblait déceler son impatience à quitter cet endroit. Il avait déjà dû recevoir sur son datapad quelques heures auparavant le déroulement des opérations et s’y était préparé. Au moins aurait-il l’occasion de prononcer un discours, exercice dont Kylo le savait particulièrement friand.

Kylo baissa la tête et se concentra sur le bruit des bottes des Troopers derrière eux. Il comprenait presque la fascination de son amant pour l’ordre. Le rythme parfait des soldats avait un côté étrangement apaisant dans cette journée qui l’ennuyait déjà.

 

« *** »

 

Comme Kylo s’y était attendu, le déjeuner était spécialement pénible et traînait en longueur. Surtout pour lui qui avait refusé de s’assoir loin de Hux. Pendant que celui-ci était entouré de Morg, de son épouse et de Kwark en face qui ne cessait de débiter encore et encore les mêmes anecdotes sur les discussions des jours précédents, Kylo se tenait debout derrière le Général, l’air le plus solennel possible, et regardait les autres goûter les plats qui arrivaient successivement.

Kylo n’y connaissait absolument rien en gastronomie locale, mais la pointe des oreilles rouges de Hux lui donnait une assez bonne idée de la quantité d’épices que devaient contenir les assiettes. Le Général vidait aussi les verres d’eau plus rapidement que Kylo ne pouvait les compter et il avait bien du mal à se retenir de sourire. Pour un homme tel que Hux principalement habitué aux rations de survie de l’armée, la cuisine d’Ord Mantell était un vrai défi. Mais que le Général relevait somme toute correctement. La couleur de son visage était le seul signe de son inconfort et il tenait la discussion avec les convives de la manière la plus naturelle. Cependant, son ton s’enthousiasma quand arriva le moment des desserts et que de larges plateaux couverts de sucreries furent apportés.

Kylo observa  le personnel aller et venir jusqu’à ce que tous les invités aient une assiette. Il avait fait cela à chaque nouveau service. C’était sa seule distraction. Il avait établi depuis le début qu’aucune menace ne viendrait des membres du gouvernement ou de leurs proches qui les avaient rejoints le temps du déjeuner. Donc elle pouvait seulement venir de l’extérieur. Mais le personnel de maison semblait aussi irréprochable que leurs employeurs. Quant à la conversation, elle avait rapidement cessé de l’intéresser. Il avait été question des accords certes, mais également d’anecdotes aussi personnelles que banales qui lui donnaient une envie de bailler quasi irrépressible. Tout comme Hux, il était ravi de voir les desserts arriver.

Kwark tenta bien de poser quelques questions sur la rencontre avec l’émissaire de la Nouvelle République mais Hux souligna simplement qu’il s’agissait d’un échec, sans donner plus de détails, et qu’il ferait plier d’une autre manière le Sénat. Puis il continua à piocher avec appétit dans les petits fours qui venaient de faire un nouveau passage devant lui.

Quand enfin le déjeuner toucha à sa fin, Hux s’excusa pour se rendre aux toilettes et Kylo lui emboita le pas, dévoilant d’un grand geste le sabre accroché à sa ceinture, comme pour dissuader qui que ce soit de se joindre à eux.

Il referma soigneusement la porte et la bloqua alors que Hux pénétrait dans un des box pour soulager sa vessie pleine.

_ La nourriture était un peu épicée à ton goût ? s’amusa Kylo en entendant le jet interminable de son amant.

_ Moque-toi, répliqua celui-ci à travers le battant. On voit bien que ce n’est pas toi qui viens de t’enfiler quinze plats douteux dont tous avaient le même goût : piquant !

Kylo ricana et rabattit sa capuche pour se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage. Il faisait décidément bien trop chaud à son goût sur Ord Mantell.

_ Plains-toi ! Toi au moins tu as été nourri. Moi, j’ai fait le piquet pendant des heures avec juste les odeurs qui me passaient sous le nez.

Le bruit de la chasse d’eau se fit entendre et Hux ressortit, ses gants accrochés à la ceinture. Il s’avança vers Kylo et d’un coup de hanche, le poussa vers le côté pour avoir accès au robinet. Il soupira d’aise quand ses doigts rencontrèrent l’eau fraiche.

_ Personne ne t’a empêché de manger, rappela-t-il à Kylo. C’est toi qui as insisté pour rester sombre et mystérieux derrière moi. Ca a l’air de marcher d’ailleurs, à voir les coups d’œil nerveux que tout le monde te jette.

Hux semblait ravi de cette perspective. Kylo lui sourit dans le reflet du miroir. Les joues de Hux étaient encore bien colorées et il trouvait cela adorable.

_ Tu aurais pu me mettre quelque chose de côté, pointa-t-il. Pour plus tard.

Hux gloussa et tapota du bout des doigts ses pommettes pour leur faire perdre un peu de leur rougeur.

_ Et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne voulais pas non plus que je glisse de la nourriture dans mes poches pour te la donner ? Ca aurait fait classe tiens, si quelqu’un m’avait vu. Le Général du Premier Ordre, futur conquérant de la Galaxie, piquant à table pour nourrir son fidèle chevalier. Ca nous aurait donné une réputation formidable ça.

Kylo renifla mais même lui voyait du coin de l’œil son propre rictus. Alors, il attrapa les rebords de sa capuche et la remonta sur son visage.

La main nue de Hux l’arrêta au dernier moment et l’attira vers lui.

_ Dès que nous aurons quitté cet endroit, je te promets un festin sur le Finalizer, fit-il contre ses lèvres.

_ Quoi ? répliqua Kylo en levant un sourcil. Tu vas gâcher des ressources précieuses pour ton intérêt personnel ?

_ Pour ton intérêt personnel, précisa Hux.

_ Pour mon intérêt personnel, j’ai bien d’autres idées, murmura Kylo en posant les mains sur le fessier de son amant.

Hux sourit et l’embrassa furtivement.

_ Pas de ça ici, le sermonna-t-il. Et nous verrons bien une fois là-haut après toute une journée sans te nourrir de quoi tu auras le plus envie, lança-t-il comme un défi.

Puis il s’écarta et tint Kylo à distance de son bras tendu.

_ Et plus important, reprit-il, tu as sondé les esprits de nos hôtes ?

Kylo opina.

_ Autant que possible en toute discrétion, confirma-t-il. Tu peux être confiant, ils sont plus avides que toi de signer ces accords.

_ Bien, répondit laconiquement Hux, un sourire tranchant plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il repassa ses gants et se dirigea d’un pas conquérant vers la sortie.

 

« *** »

 

La salle dans laquelle se tenaient discours et signature était la plus large de celles qu’ils avaient pu voir jusqu’à présent dans le palais. Elle était aussi la plus sobre, avec ses hauts murs blancs. Kylo ignorait si elle était habituellement meublée mais tout avait été retiré pour laisser entrer la foule venue en masse pour assister à cet accord historique pour la planète. C’était d’ailleurs là un point qui le stressait. Devant eux s’étendait un parterre de têtes clamant leur enthousiasme au vu de ce qui apparaissait pour beaucoup comme une chance d’essor pour leur monde. Mais Kylo devait désormais surveiller le moindre mouvement suspect parmi les milliers de personnes entassées devant eux. Et ce n’était pas une chose aisée avec la vibration d’impatience qui s’élevait de partout.

Cela n’avait pas l’air de rendre Hux plus nerveux que cela. Le Général paraissait complètement oublieux des risques de sécurité, se tenant bien droit et un sourire discret aux lèvres pendant tout le discours du président Morg. Il devait soit être complètement pris par le moment, soit il avait une confiance totale dans son dispositif de sécurité. Car non seulement chaque spectateur avait été scanné à l’entrée par les hommes de Morg, mais en plus, l’escorte de Troopers de Hux se tenait bien alignée non seulement dans leur dos mais aussi sur les côtés, aussi vigilants que Kylo à la foule devant eux. Et comme toujours, Phasma lui avait sélectionné les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Seul le mur lointain face à eux, où se trouvaient deux grandes portes menant à la sortie ou à l’intérieur du palais, était nu du moindre soldat. Un impressionnant déploiement qui aurait dû aider Kylo à se détendre. Malgré cela, la partie logique de son cerveau ne parvenait pas à calmer son instinct qui ne cessait de lui crier que les choses se déroulaient trop bien, qu’il allait forcément y avoir un problème.

Peu avant d’entrer en scène, Hux avait appelé Mitaka, resté à bord du Finalizer, qui leur avait confirmé que tout le trafic aérien autour d’Ord Mantell avait été stoppé le temps de la rencontre. Le moindre signe de la flotte de la Résistance serait immédiatement repéré. Et en l’absence d’appel de la part du petit lieutenant, Kylo ne pouvait qu’en conclure que la situation était sous contrôle.

Il souffla et, conscient des regards inquiets que lui jetaient les membres du gouvernement de Morg, ou les simples spectateurs massés à leurs pieds, se retint d’essuyer la sueur qui roulait à grosses gouttes sur son visage, collant ses cheveux à son crâne, son front ou sa nuque. Pourtant, la salle était parfaitement ventilée et ne reflétait en rien la chaleur de l’extérieur. Mais Kylo cuisait sous ses amples vêtements noirs. Il supposait que sa nervosité avait une part importante dans son malaise. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hux, l’air toujours aussi calme et composé, puis reporta son regard sur la foule. Quelque chose clochait. Il le savait.

Ses yeux sautèrent nerveusement de visage en visage, tentant de détecter des traits familiers mais il ne reconnut personne. La visite sur Lothal, revoir, même seulement en vidéo, Rey et une esquisse de son oncle, tout cela avait de toute évidence pesé sur son cerveau. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que les deux Jedis se trouvent à proximité. Kylo les aurait déjà sentis.

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira son attention et il tendit le cou pour mieux voir ce qu’il se passait au fond de la salle. Sa main avait déjà volé sur le manche de son sabre, prêt à bondir au moindre signe inquiétant. Mais il ne s’agissait que d’un jeune couple à l’air penaud qui se glissa le plus discrètement possible au milieu du reste de la foule. Seulement des retardataires. Et quand Kylo effleura pour faire bonne mesure leurs esprits, il ne détecta que de l’excitation et du soulagement d’être arrivés avant la signature du traité.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il serra le poing si fort que le cuir de son gant grinça. Le bruit fut couvert par la voix de Morg dont l’enthousiasme montait alors qu’il s’approchait de la fin de son discours. Kylo n’en avait pas écouté un mot. Il savait juste qu’après viendrait le tour de Hux, puis la signature et qu’enfin ils pourraient quitter cette immonde planète. Maintenant qu’il s’y trouvait, il était soulagé de ne pas s’y être rendu en compagnie de Han Solo. Ben aussi aurait détesté cet endroit. Trop d’agitation, de poussière, de bruit. Trop de gens qui paraissaient sortis tout droit du même moule que son père avec leur air goguenard et leurs poses nonchalantes. Son estomac se tordit. Kylo crispa la mâchoire pour retenir une vague de nausée, peut-être due à son père, à la faim, à la chaleur ou au stress. Peut-être un mélange de tout cela. La seule chose dont il avait envie était d’attraper Hux et de retourner à bord du Finalizer pour une longue douche l’un contre l’autre, et kriff à la gestion des ressources. Là seulement il pourrait se détendre, laver de sa peau toute trace d’Ord Mantell et de son inquiétude, avant d’éventuellement se coucher encore mouillé dans des draps frais et de manger quelque chose, son corps pressé contre celui tout aussi nu de Hux.

Il sursauta quand un tonnerre d’applaudissements marqua la fin du discours de Morg. Il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder et ce n’était pas bon. Se sermonnant, il fit un brusque demi-tour, son châle volant derrière lui. Phasma était là, parfaitement droite,  dos au mur et arme à la main, comme toute son escouade. Kylo profita de l’agitation ambiante, avec Morg saluant son peuple et son gouvernement, pour la rejoindre.

_ Seigneur Ren, dit-elle à son approche.

_ Capitaine, répliqua-t-il. Aucun signe de troubles de votre côté ?

_ Non monsieur. Mes hommes sont sur le qui-vive et prêts à intervenir. Mais je dois admettre que je ne vois pour le moment aucun signe d’agitation inattendue.

Kylo approuva de la tête. Phasma était un soldat aguerri et à l’instar de Hux, elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiète. Il tenta de rationnaliser le mauvais pressentiment qu’il ne pouvait cependant pas s’empêcher de ressentir.

_ Et… hésita-t-il, aucune nouvelle du Finalizer ?

_ Je suis en contact permanent avec le lieutenant Mitaka et il ne cesse de me confirmer que tout est calme dans les cieux d’Ord Mantell. La situation est complètement sous notre contrôle, monsieur.

_ Bien, conclut Kylo à défaut d’avoir d’autres questions. Restez simplement vigilante.

_ Bien évidemment, monsieur.

Kylo la salua de la tête et longea l’estrade jusqu’à se placer à moins d’un mètre du pupitre où Hux venait de s’installer. Il ne voulait pas voler la vedette au Général, conscient que sa large masse sombre attirait tous les regards. Mais il était hors de question qu’il s’éloigne trop de son amant.

Tout à son discours, Hux ne lui jeta même pas un coup d’œil avant de commencer. Il fallait dire que c’était là un exercice qu’il adorait et dans lequel il excellait. Kylo écouta ses premières phrases, un remerciement à Ord Mantell, son gouvernement et son peuple pour l’accueil qu’ils avaient reçu aujourd’hui. De nouvelles salves d’applaudissements montèrent de la foule déjà conquise par le charisme du Général.

Puis Kylo reporta son attention sur le public, incapable de faire taire son anxiété. Il connaissait de toute façon déjà la substance du discours de Hux. Son amant l’avait répété dans la navette qui les avait menés jusqu’ici. En résumé, Hux flattait Ord Mantell, leur promettait un avenir meilleur et encourageait tous les mondes qui n’avaient pas encore sauté le pas à les rejoindre dans cette belle aventure vers l’unité de la Galaxie. Même dans l’intimité de la navette, Hux n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’enthousiasmer  sur les passages les plus chers à son cœur. Et cela, même si la visite d’Ord Mantell était pour lui une contrainte.

Kylo sentit une nouvelle goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa colonne et sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, son cœur s’accéléra. Il y avait une espèce de nervosité émanant de la salle et remontant jusqu’au plus profond de ses trippes. Il scanna une fois de plus la foule. Il n’y voyait que des expressions joyeuses et passionnées. Pas de haine, pas de rancœur. Et pourtant, ce qu’il percevait devait bien venir de quelque part…

Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage trempé et décolla les mèches qui lui tombaient jusque dans les yeux. Il fallait qu’il se concentre… Il fallait qu’il trouve…

Il lutta contre l’envie quasi irrépressible de rabattre sa capuche à la recherche de la moindre goulée d’air frais. Peut-être pourrait-il être seul dans une salle voisine. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que son cœur battait la chamade et que son sang pulsait dans ses veines, comme s’il était à présent habité par l’angoisse de quelqu’un d’autre, leurs sentiments se mêlant au point de presque étouffer Kylo.

Il souffla, plissa les yeux, scanna les cerveaux. Rien ! Rien de rien ! Personne ici n’en voulait suffisamment à Hux pour prendre le risque de l’attaquer face à une escouade entière de Troopers. Il retint un cri de frustration, chercha Hux du regard. Le Général était toujours debout au pupitre, les yeux luisants et sa main droite ponctuant les intonations enflammées de son texte.

Puis la foule. Toujours sous le charme. Toujours acclamant.

_ Kriff ! jura Kylo entre ses dents alors que ses entrailles se nouaient tant qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’évanouir. Là, devant les caméras, face au holonet entier.

A grandes enjambées il rejoignit la gauche de la scène, où un petit escalier menait au sol. Il le descendit en deux pas, sautant plusieurs marches d’un coup. Puis il regarda autour de lui. La foule était toute proche et il était submergé par les sensations, la joie masquant presque la nervosité qui l’avait attiré là.

_ Kriff ! répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois.

Il bouscula les gardes de Morg qui surveillaient l’accès à la scène, sauta par-dessus la barrière et se mêla aux corps chauds qui s’écartaient face à sa silhouette menaçante. Il lui sembla entendre Hux hésiter. Le Général venait probablement de l’apercevoir, parcourant la foule d’une démarche enragée. Kylo n’y prêta pas garde. Il fallait qu’il trouve qui…

Il entendit au loin le cliquetis d’une gâchette de blaster, sans parvenir dans le brouhaha à en déterminer l’origine. Il hurla. D’autres cris s’élevèrent autour de lui.

Quand il se retourna, Hux était à terre, et tous les autres, Phasma comprise, semblaient figés.

Kylo bondit vers son amant, envoyant au sol tous ceux qui se trouvaient entre lui et Hux. Et s’il bousculait des enfants ou des vieillards, il s’en fichait pas mal. Et s’il piétinait leurs corps, ce n’était pas son affaire. La seule chose importante était que Hux était au sol. Quelqu’un avait tiré et Hux était tombé. Et Kylo avait été incapable d’arrêter cela.

Il se hissa sur l’estrade à la force de ses bras et se jeta près de son amant. Autour d’eux, quelqu’un criait qu’on avait besoin d’un médecin ou d’un droïde médical.

La tête de Kylo tournait et il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu jusqu’ici sans tomber, sans vomir, sans s’évanouir ou sans tuer tout le monde. Son souffle était si court que sa respiration sifflait. Tellement fort que tous les autres bruits autour de lui étaient étouffés. Et il songea brièvement que c’était ainsi qu’il allait mourir, noyé sous sa propre angoisse et sa propre culpabilité.

Mais Hux releva la tête. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur et la colère alors qu’une corolle sombre détrempait son uniforme déchiré au niveau de l’épaule gauche, à peine quelques centimètres au-dessus de son cœur. Mais il était vivant. Et visiblement trop habité par la haine pour songer à mourir.

Sa main droite se leva et il agrippa le châle de Kylo. Il le tira vers lui jusqu’à ce que Kylo sente son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et que les flammes de ses yeux trouvent ses pupilles sombres. Instantanément, les tremblements de Kylo cessèrent et son esprit s’éclaircit. Hux était vivant. Blessé mais vivant.

_ Storm… trooper… parvint à articuler le Général d’une voix rauque entre ses dents serrées.

Puis, il relâcha Kylo qui bondit sur ses pieds. Un Stormtrooper avait fait le coup et Kylo allait le trouver. Hux venait de lui en intimer l’ordre.

_ Vivant… ajouta Hux alors qu’à nouveau Kylo se jetait dans la foule à la recherche du coupable, sa rage décuplée par la vision du visage livide de son amant.

Kylo supposa que Hux ne lui précisait pas qu’il allait survivre. Plutôt qu’il voulait l’homme en vie. Soit pour l’interroger, soit pour disposer lui-même de ce traître. Probablement les deux en fait. Et Kylo allait lui faire ce cadeau.

Plus tard viendrait le temps de la culpabilité et des remords. Le fait que malgré ses promesses et ses pouvoirs il avait été incapable de protéger Hux. Il avait été incapable d’arrêter le tir ou de repérer le suspect avant qu’il n’agisse. Mais pour le moment, il était mué par une mission sacrée.

Son regard passa rapidement sur les Troopers qui avaient formé un cordon humain autour de la scène pour empêcher un nouvel assaut sur le Général. Kylo doutait que le coupable soit l’un d’eux. D’ailleurs, un soldat se rua vers lui, lui aussi bousculant ceux qui n’avaient pas encore fui, alors que la plupart des spectateurs s’étaient précipités vers la sortie lorsque le tir avait retenti.

_ Seigneur Ren ! appela l’homme, l’urgence lui faisant oublier la bienséance de la hiérarchie. Seigneur Ren, le tireur…

_ Dites-moi tout et vite ! ordonna Kylo, conscient que si le coupable avait fui, il devait agir rapidement avant que l’autre ne disparaisse dans la nature.

_ Il était à côté de moi. Tout au bout du rang gauche. Je l’ai juste vu lever son blaster. Je n’ai rien pu faire.

_ Où est-il parti ! hurla Kylo en scannant l’esprit de l’homme pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

Entrer dans la tête des Troopers n’avait rien de difficile. Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient été formés pour être malléables. Et Kylo revit la scène avec exactitude. Le Trooper dans l’esprit duquel il se trouvait était en train de surveiller Hux. Puis il aperçut sa propre silhouette fendant la foule, poussé par son mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait eu un bruit à la gauche de l’homme et quand celui-ci avait tourné la tête, il avait vu son voisin, bras levé, blaster au poing. Puis le tir, avant qu’il ne puisse réagir. Et enfin, la fuite. Le Trooper renégat avait brusquement fait demi-tour pour se jeter dans la foule et courir vers les portes et…

Et c’était tout ce que Kylo avait. Le soldat qu’il était en train de sonder avait ensuite porté son regard vers le Général au sol, son attention attirée par le cri bestial que Kylo avait poussé. Il n’avait pas vu exactement où était passé l’homme.

Abandonnant son indicateur, Kylo se rua vers la sortie. Deux hommes de la sécurité personnelle de Morg tentaient toujours de réguler le flux des spectateurs en fuite mais ils étaient de toute évidence débordés par la tâche.

_ Vous avez vu un Stormtrooper ! aboya Kylo en s’approchant d’eux.

L’homme pâlit et secoua la tête.

_ Kriff, jura une fois de plus Kylo, sentant la panique monter à l’idée qu’il ne parvienne pas à rattraper l’agresseur de Hux.

Puis il avisa la seconde porte, celle par laquelle on accédait plus profondément dans le palais gouvernemental, et s’y précipita. Il était logique que pour ne pas se retrouver coincé dans un mouvement de foule, le traître se soit glissé par là.

Kylo parcourut en courant le long couloir courbe jonché de nombreuses pièces à droite comme à gauche. Il concentrait son esprit tout autour de lui, à la recherche de la moindre trace du Stormtrooper. Il était logique qu’il ne soit pas parvenu à le détecter avant. Pas une seule seconde ne lui était venu à l’esprit la possibilité qu’un traître puisse se cacher dans la garde d’élite montée par Phasma. Alors, il n’avait concentré ses efforts sur la foule d’inconnus face à lui. Ca avait été là sa principale erreur. Mais à présent qu’il savait ce qu’il cherchait, il était certain de détecter l’homme s’il passait à proximité.

Il courut plusieurs minutes, sa capuche glissant sur ses cheveux, ses vêtements collant à son corps et la chaleur de plus en plus suffocante. Mais il n’allait rien lâcher. Kylo savait qu’il avait les capacités pour rattraper le soldat. Même s’il commençait à craindre que celui-ci soit parvenu à se cacher dans la foule ou ait trouvé une autre sortie inconnue à Kylo.

Mais alors qu’il commençait à désespérer, sa colère se mêlant à une frustration de plus en plus forte, il la perçut, l’odeur de l’animal en fuite, terrifié et traqué. Et il sut qu’il était sur la bonne voie.

Il prit conscience du fait qu’il était déjà passé par ici précédemment avec Hux et se demanda brièvement comment allait son amant avant de se sermonner. Il n’avait pas besoin de troubler sa concentration avec ça. Hux était vivant lorsqu’il l’avait quitté et il était sûrement entre de bonnes mains, sous la garde personnelle de Phasma et les soins des meilleurs médecins de Morg. Kylo, quant à lui, ne pouvait que lui apporter une possibilité de vengeance en capturant…

Un cri interrompit ses pensées et il se rua vers la porte la plus proche, l’arrachant presque de son chambranle tant il la repoussa puissamment. Il se figea en réalisant qu’il était dans la salle à manger où Hux et les autres avaient partagé un repas particulièrement épicé pas si longtemps auparavant. Cela semblait une éternité à Kylo.

Un grand type chevelu, que Kylo avait vu faire le service au cours du déjeuner, se tenait plaqué contre un mur, un chiffon à la main. Quand il vit Kylo, son œil s’alluma d’une lueur de reconnaissance. Il tendit le doigt vers une fenêtre ouverte. Sa main tremblait. Le traître avait dû le surprendre pendant qu’il nettoyait les lieux.

Sans s’attarder, Kylo sauta sur la table qu’il traversa de deux bonds pour réatterrir de l’autre côté, juste devant la fenêtre ouverte. Il se pencha vers l’extérieur et découvrit un Stormtrooper, accroché à la façade et descendant tant bien que mal vers le sol à quelques mètres sous lui. Sachant qu’il était poursuivi, le soldat avait dû voir en ces ouvertures rares dans le bâtiment la possibilité d’une fuite rapide.

Kylo sentit une nouvelle vague de rage le submerger à la vue du traître et si Hux ne lui avait pas expressément donné l’ordre de ramener l’homme vivant, Kylo se serait fait un plaisir de le précipiter dans le vide. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha et lui attrapa la main.

L’homme se débattit sous son emprise mais Kylo tint bon. Il était fort, il se savait capable de hisser le traître jusqu’à lui, jusqu’à Hux. Il serra la mâchoire et tira.

L’homme posa les pieds sur le mur du bâtiment et poussa de toutes ses forces dans un ultime effort pour les faire chuter tous deux. Kylo résista, malgré la traction dans son bras.

_ Plutôt mort que prisonnier, hein, railla-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur la main du traître. Ca n’arrivera pas, tu peux me croire. Je vais te ramener à Hux et il va prendre tout son temps avec toi ! Tout son temps ! répéta-t-il avec tant de hargne qu’il postillonna sur le casque blanc qui le toisait de son expression neutre.

Comme poussé par ses propos, l’homme tenta une seconde fois sa manœuvre sans plus de succès. Kylo grimaça à la sensation de son estomac pressant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna Kylo en donnant de sa seconde main un grand coup au visage de l’homme.

Le casque qu’il avait dû desserrer à la recherche d’un peu d’air glissa, ricochant contre le mur avant de finir au sol dans un craquement sinistre.

Kylo manqua de le lâcher lorsqu’il découvrit son visage. Il hoqueta comme si ses poumons venaient de se flétrir puis sa rancœur se décupla.

_ Traître un jour, traître toujours, n’est-ce pas, cracha-t-il en tirant pour faire remonter l’homme.

_ Ca te va bien de dire ça, Ben ! répondit Finn en attrapant de son autre main le bras de Kylo.

Il suait abondamment mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de détermination. Brusquement, il se hissa et ses dents se plantèrent dans le poignet de Kylo, si fort qu’elles percèrent le tissu et la peau. Ce dernier hurla et donna un nouveau coup sur la tempe de son adversaire. Le corps de Finn eut un soubresaut violent avant de s’immobiliser.

_ Kriff, souffla Kylo alors que son sang gouttait à présent sur le visage serein de Finn. Kriff, répéta-t-il lorsqu’enfin il parvint à le remonter dans la salle de réception et le laissa tomber, inanimé au sol.

Il n’était pas mort, Kylo le savait. Il percevait toujours sa présence. Mais après Rey, se retrouver de nouveau face à ce vestige de son passé… Et même s’il n’avait pas connu longtemps Finn, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à son intégration rapide dans la Résistance, à son amitié avec Rey et Poe, des gens que Kylo avait connus toute sa vie mais avec lesquels il n’avait jamais établi aucune complicité.

Le parquet lui semblait onduler sous ses pieds et Kylo s’appuya contre la grande table pour ne pas s’étaler au sol aux côtés de son ennemi.

Il retira sa capuche et s’essuya le visage d’un geste si nerveux qu’il se griffa lui-même le front. Aucune importance. Il n’était pas à une cicatrice près. Son poignet saignait toujours, les gouttes tombant une à une sur le sol clair en de petits bruits mélodieux.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin ses jambes soient en mesure de le porter.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les paupières, Finn était toujours allongé, inconscient. Kylo lui avait porté un sacré coup dont il lui faudrait quelques minutes pour se remettre. Et s’il se réveillait avec un furieux mal de crâne et une grosse bosse, alors tant mieux. Il pouvait s’estimer heureux que Kylo ne lui ait pas brisé le cou. Même si Hux lui réservait probablement un sort bien pire encore. Surtout quand il découvrirait l’identité de l’homme qui lui avait tiré dessus.

La réalité retomba brusquement sur Kylo. Finn avait tiré sur Hux. Finn avait tiré sur Hux. Il se redressa et cracha sur le corps inanimé à ses pieds. Oh oui, il se ferait un plaisir d’assister à toutes les tortures que Hux créerait spécialement pour ce traître. Il l’avait déjà eu en grippe du temps où tous deux étaient prisonniers de la Résistance, Finn recevant un traitement de roi comparé à celui de Hux. Nul doute que le Général saurait se venger de la manière la plus efficace qu’il soit.

Sentant une haine nouvelle l’envahir, Kylo donna un grand coup de pied dans l’estomac du traître. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Finn avait tiré sur Hux. Finn était parvenu à approcher de Hux et aurait pu le tuer. Kylo avait laissé la Résistance s’approcher de Hux et il aurait pu lui être arraché à jamais. Il poussa un hurlement et une des côtes de Finn craqua sous l’impact de sa botte. Alors, Kylo se retourna et d’un geste rageur, il repoussa la table qui s’écrasa contre le mur le plus proche, se brisant en milliers d’échardes. Kylo n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il avait utilisé la Force. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête à présent était qu’il avait échoué et que la Résistance avait manqué de mettre fin à leurs rêves.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Il resta longtemps dans la pièce avec seulement son dépit, sa colère et sa respiration haletante. Et quand Finn grogna à ses pieds, Kylo se pencha pour lui asséner un nouveau coup.

Puis il ferma les yeux le temps de contrôler ses tremblements. Il ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement à se cacher. Hux devait se demander où il était passé. Et Kylo ne voulait pas l’inquiéter davantage. Alors il récupéra le corps de Finn. Il avait beau peser son poids, Kylo était capable de le ramener au Général et de le jeter à ses pieds. Du moins, si son amant était debout. Ce qui n’était probablement pas recommandé dans son état. D’ailleurs, Kylo ne savait pas vraiment quel était son état. Hux n’avait pas eu l’air gravement blessé mais…

Aussi impatient qu’angoissé à l’idée de retrouver l’homme qu’il aimait, Kylo remonta les couloirs, chargeant Finn sans douceur sur son épaule.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Kylo rejoignit la grande salle, celle-ci avait été complètement évacuée. Il ne restait plus rien de la foule qui s’y massait auparavant, plus rien non plus des gardes ou des officiels si ce n’était l’estrade abandonnée. Kylo fit quelques pas, ses bottes résonnant dans l’espace vide. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pouvant lui indiquer la position de Hux.

Il perçut alors un brouhaha, puis des cris dans une pièce au fond et s’élança vers la source du bruit. Il n’avait pas fait trois pas que Phasma et une poignée de Troopers en sortaient en courant, la tête basse. Découvrant Kylo devant eux, ils se figèrent.

_ Il est là ! cria Phasma en direction de la porte restée ouverte. Il va bien !

Puis elle s’avança vers Kylo en trottant.

_ Le Général vous réclame à corps et à cri, déclara-t-elle. Il vient de nous passer un savon parce qu’il vous avait cru perdu. Vous feriez mieux de vite le rejoindre.

Puis elle avisa Finn sur son épaule.

_ Ce n’est pas NH-7414, déclara-t-elle, la surprise perceptible dans sa voix même à travers le filtre du vocodeur.

_ Non, confirma Kylo sans extrapoler davantage.

Il ne voulait pas que Phasma sache que d’une façon ou d’une autre la Résistance avait infiltré leurs rangs. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle réalise qu’une fois de plus Kylo avait échoué. Il voulait surtout laisser à Hux l’entière décision sur que faire du prisonnier. Alors, sans rien ajouter, il rejoignit à grandes enjambées la pièce contenant son amant.

Il trouva Hux allongé sur une civière, le torse nu et un droïde médical terminant de bander son épaule. Le Général avait dû envoyer paître tous les autres car du gouvernement de Morg, il ne restait plus personne.

_ Te voilà enfin, grogna Hux en le voyant entrer. Tu as mis tellement de temps, j’ai cru qu’il avait réussi à t’avoir aussi.

Ses traits étaient tirés et il était toujours pâle de la perte de sang mais ses yeux étaient vifs et ses propos bien plus cohérents que juste après l’attaque. Kylo baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard et jeta Finn à terre.

_ Je l’ai eu, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Hux s’écarquillèrent quand il reconnut l’homme au sol.

_ Que… commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre, les sourcils froncés.

Kylo s’assit près de lui et se tourna vers son amant. De la main, il caressa son visage et Hux ferma un instant les paupières.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il tout bas.

_ De quoi ?

_ De ne pas t’avoir protégé.

Hux lui attrapa le poignet si fort que sa morsure se rouvrit.

_ Tu plaisantes j’espère ? déclara-t-il, l’air fiévreux.

_ Hux, il t’a tiré dessus !

_ Et il m’a raté ! répliqua Hux avec humeur. Il m’a raté et dans quelques heures je serai comme neuf ! Tu n’as pas…

_ Je l’ai laissé te tirer dessus ! pointa Kylo sur le même ton. J’aurais dû…

_ Tu sais pourquoi il m’a raté ? le coupa Hux en se penchant sur lui, interrompant brièvement le travail du droïde. Parce que tu as senti quelque chose. Parce que tu es descendu dans cette foule, tu as attiré mon attention et que j’ai vu le canon du blaster se lever. Je suis en vie parce que j’ai pu me décaler. Pas assez vite pour être indemne mais suffisamment pour ne pas me prendre le tir en pleine tête, Ren. Et cela grâce à toi ! Sans toi, s’il n’y avait eu que Phasma, que les gardes de Morg, je serais mort. Je serais mort, répéta-t-il avec emphase comme pour faire entrer cette vérité dans le crâne dur de son amant.

Kylo resta silencieux, tentant d’assimiler les mots de Hux. Il avait du mal à les croire mais le Général n’était pas du genre à lui mentir. Et s’il déclarait que Kylo lui avait sauvé la vie, c’était qu’il devait en être persuadé.

Hux tourna alors la tête vers la main qu’il tenait toujours et découvrit la morsure sur le bras de Kylo. Elle avait commencé à goutter sur le tissu de la civière, le rouge de son sang frais se mêlant à la teinte plus sombre de celui séché de Hux.

_ C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ? demanda Hux avec un geste en direction de Finn.

Kylo confirma de la tête.

_ Vous soignerez ça aussi, fit-il Hux au droïde qui venait de terminer avec son épaule.

Il contacta ensuite Phasma sur son comlink et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle arrivait, flanquée de deux de ses soldats, comme s’ils avaient attendu juste derrière la porte que le Général fasse appel à eux. Il leur ordonna de ramener Finn à bord du Finalizer mais d’attendre avant de lancer le moindre processus d’interrogation. Alors qu’il se réveillait à peine, le prisonnier fut menotté et mené loin de Hux et Kylo qui regardèrent la porte se refermer derrière le quatuor.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le temps pour le droïde de s’occuper du chevalier. Quand il partit enfin, celui-ci glissa sa main dans celle valide de Hux. Son bras gauche était quant à lui immobilisé pour l’empêcher de trop bouger. D’après le droïde, il faudrait un changement de pansement dans les vingt-quatre heures et deux jours de soins au bacta pour que le Général retrouve le plein usage de son épaule. Ce n’était pas énorme. Mais une nuisance tout de même. La petite blessure de Kylo prendrait bien moins de temps à guérir. A peine quelques heures. Mais tous deux savaient qu’ils avaient eu de la chance et qu’à une poignée de centimètres près, la conquête de Hux se serait arrêtée nette.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se glisser jusqu’ici sans que personne ne le remarque, siffla Kylo entre ses dents serrées, les yeux toujours fixés au sol, là où auparavant s’était trouvé le corps inconscient de Finn. La zone était surveillée ! Tous les spectateurs ont été fouillés ! Il n’aurait jamais dû…

_ Lothal, souffla Hux, les sourcils froncés mais les yeux perdus dans le vide, plongé qu’il était dans ses propres réflexions.

_ Lothal ?

Hux tourna brusquement la tête vers Kylo. Malgré son teint pâle, ses pommettes étaient écarlates. Et de larges cernes bordaient ses iris clairs, donnant à son visage une gravité qu’il n’avait que rarement.

_ Tu te souviens de la confusion sur Lothal ? Des Troopers dans tous les sens ? Des trous dans les murs, des recoins sombres, des caméras en panne. Le cadre idéal pour kidnapper un des nôtres et prendre sa place dans une des patrouilles. Finn est un ancien Stormtrooper. Il n’a pas été difficile pour lui de se mêler à la routine des brigades.

Il secoua la tête. Sa mâchoire était si crispée que Kylo voyait un nerf sauter sur le côté. Hux n’était pas simplement en colère, il était furieux. Mais pas de s’être fait tirer dessus. De s’être fait piéger aussi grossièrement.

_ Les Jedis n’en avaient rien à faire de détruire notre usine, cracha-t-il. Qu’est-ce que quelques TIE de plus ou de moins auraient changé à la guerre après tout. Des êtres avec des pouvoirs pareils, ils auraient pu faire bien plus de dégâts ailleurs. Non, c’était un simple moyen de détourner notre attention. Nous étions tellement focalisés sur eux que nous n’avons même pas songé un instant qu’il y ait pu avoir quelqu’un d’autre d’impliqué. Ils nous ont eus comme des débutants.

_ Je suis désolé… commença Kylo.

_ Arrête avec ça, le coupa brusquement Hux. Moi non plus je n’ai pas réalisé qu’une chaîne de production n’était pas l’équivalent de la vie d’un homme. Pour la mort de San Tekka, ils voulaient que ma tête tombe. Et ils y sont presque parvenus. Nous allons devoir nous montrer plus prudents encore.

Le silence s’instaura entre eux, la théorie de Hux tournant et retournant dans l’esprit de Kylo. Celui-ci devait avoir raison. Et si Rey s’était montrée aussi ouvertement à la caméra, ce n’était pas simplement par provocation. Mais pour s’assurer que Hux et Kylo n’aillent pas chercher plus loin. Et pendant ce temps, Finn s’était bien tranquillement dissimulé dans leurs rangs, attendant le moment idéal pour frapper.

_ Et dire qu’ils ont fait ça juste devant les caméras, grogna Hux en serrant les doigts de Kylo. Comme une dernière humiliation. Mais…

Ses yeux s’allumèrent et un rictus naquit sur son visage.

_ … ils ont raté leur coup. Et je pense utiliser cet évènement à notre avantage. Après tout, je ne suis pas mort, je vais pouvoir faire preuve de ma force, mon courage, presque mon… invincibilité devant toute la Galaxie. Sans compter que nous tenons Finn et que nous allons pouvoir le faire parler.

Il tourna les yeux vers Kylo et son sourire s’élargit.

_ Enfin, tu vas pouvoir le faire parler ?

Kylo resta un instant interdit. Puis il opina. Rentrer dans la tête de Finn, lui arracher tous ses secrets, il pouvait le faire.

_ Mais je ne veux pas la méthode douce, pointa Hux, celle que ta mère a voulu que tu utilises sur moi. Je ne veux pas de blabla, je veux des résultats rapides. Nous devons pouvoir traquer la Résistance dès que possible.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance, confirma Kylo. Dès que nous serons à bord du Finalizer…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ferait exactement ce que Hux attendait de lui. Et Finn et la Résistance n’auraient que ce qu’ils méritaient. Et puis surtout, Kylo avait très envie de quitter Ord Mantell. Il n’avait déjà pas aimé l’endroit à la base. A présent qu’il était associé à l’odeur du sang de Hux, il espérait bien ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

_ Dans quelques heures, lui répondit Hux.

Kylo écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait pensé que le Général voudrait lui aussi quitter au plus vite la planète. Mais à l’expression de son visage, Kylo comprit que son amant avait un plan.

_ Que… commença-t-il.

Hux relâcha sa main et se redressa du mieux qu’il put sur sa civière. Il avait toujours mal, c’était une évidence à sa manière de bouger, mais il était si motivé qu’il était capable de mettre de côté la douleur.

_ Je voulais prendre mon temps pour mettre tout cela en place mais la Résistance ne me laisse pas le choix, déclara-t-il. Je vais devoir frapper fort et tout de suite. Aide-moi à me lever.

Kylo descendit et laissa Hux s’appuyer sur l’une de ses larges épaules avant de poser à terre ses pieds toujours bottés. Il tâta le sol du bout des orteils comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas se dérober sous lui puis il se mit debout. Il laissa échapper une brève grimace et un rictus avant de parvenir à se tenir de manière stable.

_ Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Kylo en lui posant une main sur le bas du dos.

La peau nue de Hux était poisseuse comme s’il avait sué abondamment. Kylo était heureux de n’avoir pas assisté à ces instants où Hux avait dû être terrassé par la souffrance. Sa culpabilité était déjà bien assez forte comme cela pour ne pas avoir en plus imprimé dans son cerveau les images de son amant se tordant de douleur.

_ Déjà signer ce fichu traité puis leur faire regretter de s’en être pris à plus fort qu’eux.

On frappa alors à la porte et Hux hocha la tête quand Kylo se tendit à ses côtés.

_ Ne t’en fais pas… Entrez ! ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Et l’immense masse argent de Phasma pénétra, le dos droit et la tête fière. Elle aussi semblait prendre à cœur les représailles à venir. Elle tenait à la main un paquet.

_ Le prisonnier est sécurisé dans l’un des cachots du Finalizer, annonça-t-elle. Et conformément à vos instructions, nul ne lui adressera la parole avant votre retour. Le lieutenant Mitaka m’a également demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Elle tendit le paquet que Kylo récupéra avant que Hux n’ait pu esquisser un geste. Le droïde avait été formel, le Général devait pour le moment se reposer et bouger le moins possible. Et Kylo avait le pressentiment qu’il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire respecter ces instructions à son amant.

Quand Hux l’y autorisa d’un mouvement de tête, Kylo déchira l’emballage pour trouver à l’intérieur une veste d’uniforme impeccablement repassée. Hux l’inspecta du plat de la main et parut satisfait.

_ Parfait, nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite. Capitaine, allez chercher le Président Morg et les siens. Nous allons reprendre la signature là où nous l’avions laissée.

Phasma eut un moment d’hésitation assez inhabituelle pour elle. Kylo intervint à son tour.

_ Tu es certain…

_ Certain ! le coupa Hux. Notre vitesse de réaction sera un atout primordial sur l’impact qu’auront nos actions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de traîner.

Face à sa détermination, Kylo plia. Après tout, c’était Hux qui depuis le début menait d’une main de maître la conquête de la Galaxie. Et il était logique qu’il ne laisse pas la moindre chance à la Résistance de prendre l’avantage.

_ D’accord, admit-il.

Phasma fit alors demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Elle paraissait elle aussi convaincue par les arguments de leur leader.

_ Et aide-moi à mettre cela, demanda Hux à Kylo en lui tendant la veste propre.

Kylo ouvrit le vêtement et fit passer le bras droit de Hux dans la manche appropriée avant de s’occuper de l’autre côté avec le plus de douceur possible.

Quand Hux fut en tenue réglementaire, Kylo trouva qu’il avait déjà bien meilleure mine.

 

« *** »

 

Les caméras étaient toujours là, filmant à nouveau la scène que le coup d’éclat de Finn avait interrompue. Mais c’était bien là le seul point commun que Kylo voyait avec la réunion précédente. On ne retrouvait en rien l’effervescence des premières heures à présent que le public avait été évacué. Chacun des pas des participants sur l’estrade de métal résonnait sous le haut plafond de la salle désormais vide.

L’assemblée avait été pour l’occasion gardée au minima. Morg était bien évidemment là mais au lieu d’avoir à ses côtés tout son gouvernement, ne se tenaient près de lui que ses principaux ministres. Et du côté du Premier Ordre, la même règle avait été appliquée. En plus de Hux se trouvaient uniquement Kylo, Phasma et une poignée de Stormtroopers dont les identités avaient été auparavant scrupuleusement vérifiées par le capitaine.

Ce fut avec des sourires crispés que des poignées de main furent échangées avant que le traité ne soit enfin présenté. Etrangement, Hux était le seul à paraître satisfait d’être là, déterminé qu’il était à rebondir après l’attaque. Et à part son bras gauche en écharpe, il ne subsistait plus sur lui de trace du tir. Kylo soupçonnait que ce soir, dans leur chambre, lorsque les effets des antidouleurs commenceraient à s’estomper, il allait être beaucoup moins à l’aise. Mais pour le moment, il était celui avec la composition la plus sereine et ses yeux verts ne cessaient d’aller et venir entre Kylo, Morg et le traité sur lequel il venait d’accoler sa signature.

Les applaudissements des ministres de Morg furent les seuls qui s’élevèrent et ils parurent bien désuets dans l’immensité dans la pièce qui les accueillait. Morg lui-même était presque aussi pâle que Hux. Il s’était inquiété du fait que le Général ne les tienne responsables de l’incident avec Finn et qu’ils ne subissent de terribles représailles. Mais Hux l’avait rapidement rassuré sur ce point. L’accord qu’ils venaient de signer était un rappel pour toute la Galaxie que le Premier Ordre considérait Ord Mantell et son peuple comme les siens et qu’ils seraient traités et épaulés en tant que tels. Un signe positif envoyé à ceux qui hésitaient encore à les rejoindre.

Quand un silence total retomba dans la salle, Morg et Hux échangèrent une nouvelle poignée de main, tous deux tournés vers les caméras et un sourire de circonstance aux lèvres. Puis, le Général s’avança seul pile face à elles. Kylo ne put se retenir de faire un pas vers lui. Hux l’avait pourtant prévenu qu’il comptait, comme toujours, donner un discours suite à ce qu’il s’était passé. N’empêche qu’il était désormais nerveux de le voir s’éloigner à plus de quelques mètres de lui. Il se concentra et vérifia les esprits de tous ceux autour d’eux, Phasma et ses soldats inclus, pour s’assurer que plus personne n’allait attenter à la vie de son amant.

Morg recula au bout de la scène, surpris de l’attitude de Hux qui ne l’avait pas informé de ce changement de programme. Il se figea quand Kylo entra dans son cerveau. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant chez ses collègues le signe d’une pression étrange dans leur tête puis il cligna des yeux quand Kylo se retira. Il fronça les sourcils mais n’intervint pas. Sans doute avait-il mis la sensation sur le compte du stress de la journée. De toute façon, Kylo n’avait rien trouvé dans sa tête qui menace Hux de quelque façon que ce soit. Et quand il reporta son attention sur le Général, celui-ci avait déjà commencé son discours, blâmant le Sénat et la Résistance pour l’attentat dont il venait d’être victime.

_ J’ai tendu la main, déclama-t-il. J’ai expliqué, j’ai reçu, j’ai discuté. Mais à deux reprises mes intentions de paix ont été retournées contre moi. Tout d’abord par un émissaire plus désireux de nous humilier, moi, le Premier Ordre, les mondes nous ayant déjà rejoints, que de traiter avec nous. Et par cette nouvelle attaque, cette fois-ci directement sur ma personne. Je suis heureux de vous informer que nous avons été en mesure de capturer l’auteur de cette traîtrise qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Et que nous avons établi avec certitude qui étaient les commanditaires de cet acte odieux et barbare.

Il marqua une pause, les yeux toujours fixés vers l’objectif des caméras et ses joues rosies par la passion qui se dégageait de plus en plus à chacun de ses mots.

_ Les Sénateurs, accusa-t-il, refusent de lâcher leurs privilèges au nom d’une Galaxie plus équilibrée et plus juste. Et par l’intermédiaire de leur soi-disant Résistance, ils viennent de prouver qu’ils étaient prêts à tout pour éliminer ceux assez courageux pour se dresser contre leur régime corrompu et ordurier. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je réalise à présent que j’ai été trop conciliant. Je leur ai laissé du temps. J’ai voulu leur ouvrir la porte. Mais ils ont tout de même défoncé celle-ci à coups de blaster. Littéralement.

Son regard tomba sur son épaule blessée avant de revenir vers les objectifs.

_ J’ai compris aussi que je n’étais pas éternel. Que d’un moment à l’autre, la mort pouvait m’atteindre à travers des ennemis qui chaque jour tentent de me détourner du but que je me suis fixé. Pour moi. Pour vous. Pour la Galaxie. C’est pourquoi je me dois désormais de ne plus hésiter. J’exige du Sénat qu’ils me livrent sous vingt-quatre heures standard les principaux dirigeants de la Résistance. Je veux qu’ils nous prouvent enfin leur bonne foi en mettant hors d’état de nuire ces barbares qui profitent d’une occasion festive comme ces accords de coopération pour faire couler le sang, pour tenter d’éteindre la flamme qu’a ravivée l’amitié entre le Premier Ordre et tous ces mondes qui, tel Ord Mantell, nous ont rejoints dans l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres. Il avait la bouche sèche. Très sèche. Ce que Hux réclamait, ce n’était ni plus ni moins que la tête de sa mère et de ses proches. Il savait que celle-ci ne se laisserait pas prendre de la sorte. Tout comme il se doutait que les Sénateurs se battraient jusqu’au bout. Pas pour sa mère et ses idéaux, mais pour conserver leur place si confortable. Hux devait le savoir aussi. Il avait donc une autre idée derrière la tête avec ce dernier ultimatum.

_ J’ai également compris, fit le Général, que face à une machine de destruction telle que le Sénat et la Nouvelle République, le Premier Ordre devait devenir plus fort, plus puissant, pour protéger ceux qui ont placé en nous leur confiance et leur avenir.

Hux se retourna mais au lieu de chercher Kylo, il fixa Morg qu’il salua d’un signe de tête rassurant.

_ C’est pourquoi, s’enflamma-t-il, je déclare, en ce jour, la naissance d’un nouvel Empire, que je dirigerai et dont l’unique préoccupation sera de rendre à la Galaxie une harmonie qu’elle a depuis trop longtemps perdue ! Et j’invite tous ceux qui ne l’ont pas encore fait à nous rejoindre dans ce combat pour des lendemains meilleurs. Nous serons pour vous un refuge contre les manigances des sénateurs en place.

De sa main droite, il frotta son bras gauche pour attirer de nouveau discrètement l’attention des spectateurs sur sa blessure. Kylo ne savait pas combien de personnes étaient en train de suivre la retransmission mais l’attaque en direct contre Hux avait dû affoler le holonet. Et à présent, presque tous les yeux de la Galaxie devaient être tournés vers son amant.

_ Je sais, reprit Hux, que pour beaucoup la notion d’Empire est associée à de terribles souvenirs. Mais pour moi, l’Empire évoque avant tout la force et l’unité. Une alliance de nos pouvoirs à laquelle tous les peuples de la Galaxie pourront se joindre. C’est pourquoi, pour effacer les erreurs de nos prédécesseurs, j’ai décidé de rebaptiser le Premier Ordre le Premier Empire ! Car c’est maintenant que commence véritablement notre histoire !

Kylo opina. Hux ne lui avait pas fait part de son intention de déjà révéler sa carte impériale. Il fallait dire que les choses avaient été très vite dans les minutes qui avaient suivies sa sortie de la pièce où il avait été soigné. Il avait rencontré Morg pour dresser un plan rapide de la rencontre puis avait tapé nerveusement sur son datapad, la mine concentrée. Kylo avait supposé que Hux rédigeait les ébauches de son discours. Avait-il déjà décidé à cet instant que le moment était idéal pour mettre en place la suite de son plan ou était-il juste en train d’improviser, emporté par la passion, la fougue et sa colère contre le Sénat et la Résistance ? Kylo était bien incapable de le dire. Mais il sentait son sang bouillir d’excitation d’enfin voir Hux mettre en branle ce qui avait toujours été son objectif principal.

_ Comme je l’ai déjà déclaré en de maintes occasions, continua Hux, nous sommes prêts pour tous vous accueillir. Tous les mondes, tous les peuples, tous les gouvernements. Y compris les planètes du Noyau, une fois que vos Sénateurs nous auront remis les traîtres de la Résistance qui se doivent de payer pour leurs actes vicieux d’aujourd’hui ! Nous vous attendons les bras grands ouverts vers un futur meilleur. Ensemble. Au-delà des clivages et des différents qui ont pu être les nôtres toutes ces dernières décennies. Gloire à l’Empire ! termina-t-il avec passion, un poing levé.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! répétèrent avec enthousiasme Phasma et ses Troopers.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! ajoutèrent Morg et les siens après avoir échangé des regards hésitants.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! conclut Kylo, le bras en l’air, avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre une grande bouffée d’air, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre 9! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu parce qu'il était pour moi super important (et super long à écrire et corriger!). N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Et à bientôt pour la suite!


	10. Chapter 10

_ Alors tu es rassuré ? grogna Hux pendant que Kylo était penché au-dessus de lui, le nez pratiquement collé à sa blessure pour l’étudier sous tous les angles.

A côté d’eux, un droïde médical attendait patiemment de pouvoir appliquer une nouvelle couche de bacta avant de refaire un bandage neuf.

Kylo fronça les sourcils mais finit par opiner. Il aurait préféré que la peau de Hux ait retrouvé sa perfection d’autrefois mais son épaule était toujours labourée par un trou bien trop large à son goût. Mais au moins la chair rosée indiquait une guérison déjà amorcée. Après tout, il ne s’était écoulé que quelques heures entre l’attentat et leur retour sur le Finalizer et il était évident qu’il faudrait davantage de temps pour que toute trace de la blessure disparaisse.

_ Maintenant pousse-toi et laisse-le faire son travail, ordonna le Général à Kylo un peu sèchement.

Kylo fit la moue mais il pouvait comprendre l’impatience de Hux. Le pouvoir anesthésiant de la première application de bacta avait dû s’estomper depuis un moment et son amant ne parvenait plus à cacher le fait qu’il avait mal. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux cernés et sa peau moite. Alors, sans protester, Kylo descendit du lit où il était agenouillé et s’installa, les bras croisés, à l’autre bout de leur chambre, observant les gestes précis du droïde et le soulagement sur le visage de Hux quand le bacta recommença à agir.

Une fois l’épaule de celui-ci bandée et immobilisée, le droïde disparut en donnant ses dernières instructions. De ce que Kylo en retint, beaucoup de repos et un minimum de mouvements. Il se promit de faire de son mieux pour que son amant suive ces directives. Et il se précipita lorsque Hux saisit son datapad resté sur la tablette à côté de lui.

_ Beaucoup de repos ! rappela Kylo en lui arrachant l’appareil des mains et en le posant de son côté du lit.

_ Ren ! protesta Hux. Je viens de déclarer devant la Galaxie entière la naissance d’un nouvel empire. J’ai autre chose à faire qu’à lambiner au lit.

_ Et tu viens surtout d’être victime d’un attentat qui aurait pu te coûter la vie, lui pointa Kylo d’un ton sombre. Pour le moment, l’ultimatum que tu as donné au Sénat n’est pas terminé et Mitaka est de permanence pour la plus grande partie de la nuit. Tu sais parfaitement qu’il te préviendra sur le champ s’il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Hux baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas. Sa main droite joua nerveusement avec le drap léger et son air butté indiquait qu’il n’avait pas encore rendu les armes. Kylo soupira. Ca n’allait pas être une mince affaire de le convaincre de garder le lit. Et pourtant, il paraissait épuisé avec ses traits creusés et son front en sueur.

_ Je reviens, maugréa Kylo en se rendant dans la petite salle de bain.

Il imbiba d’eau froide une serviette et l’essora du mieux possible. Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, Hux avait récupéré son datapad.

_ Hux ! s’écria-t-il.

Le Général termina de taper quelque chose aussi vite que possible et reposa l’appareil sur la petite tablette de son côté.

_ Voilà ! Voilà ! J’ai fini, se défendit-il. J’avais juste un dernier quelque chose à régler.

Kylo grommela et s’agenouilla de nouveau près de lui, la serviette fraiche en main. Lorsqu’il la vit, Hux sourit, s’installa confortablement contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il frissonna quand Kylo lui épongea le front avant de descendre le long de son visage, son cou, puis son torse toujours constellé de gouttes de sueur.

_ Ca va mieux ? souffla Kylo dans ses cheveux au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Oui, merci, répondit Hux en tournant la tête pour saisir ses lèvres.

Kylo répondit un bref instant à son baiser avant de se reculer.

_ Beaucoup de repos, rappela-t-il à Hux.

Hux maugréa une réponse que Kylo ne comprit pas puis il retourna dans la salle de bain pour jeter la serviette dans un panier à linge. Il se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage. Lui-même commençait à être las. La journée lui avait une fois de plus paru interminable. Entre la chaleur qui avait régné sur Ord Mantell, l’attentat, la capture de Finn, la peur de perdre Hux et enfin la déclaration de ce dernier, proclamant son nouvel empire à la face de la Galaxie, ses émotions avaient été bousculées en tous sens. Il ferma les yeux, ses doigts crispés sur le bord du lavabo. Ce qu’il s’était passé aujourd’hui ne devait plus jamais arriver. Ils allaient devoir mettre en place des mesures de sécurité plus drastiques encore. Kylo en parlerait à Phasma le lendemain. Il faudrait peut-être faire en sorte que plus personne ne soit au courant des différents déplacements de Hux. Surtout à présent qu’il était… empereur.

L’idée semblait complètement décalée à Kylo. Ils en avaient parlé maintes fois depuis leur rencontre, n’empêche qu’il avait du mal à réaliser quel était à présent le nouveau titre de son amant. Après tout, Hux avait proclamé la naissance d’un empire. Un empire que lui dirigerait. Cela faisait de lui en toute logique le nouvel empereur. Même s’il n’avait pas utilisé le mot. Kylo se demanda comment les autres mondes accueillaient la nouvelle et si Hux était perçu comme légitime par les différents gouvernements. Ils auraient sans doute un briefing à ce sujet le lendemain, Hux ne laissant jamais rien au hasard.

Une sonnerie provenant de l’entrée de leurs quartiers le tira de ses réflexions. Quand il traversa la chambre, Hux leva juste son épaule valide. Cela fit sourire Kylo. Déjà lorsqu’ils avaient fui D’Qar, c’était à l’épaule que son amant avait été blessé. Kylo devrait songer à lui proposer des épaulettes en duracier à placer sous son uniforme, en prévision d’éventuelles prochaines fois. Il ne fallait pas qu’il oublie de se moquer de lui à ce sujet lorsqu’il se serait débarrassé de l’intrus. Mais au moins, Hux n’avait-il pas repris son datapad. C’était déjà une petite victoire pour Kylo.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un droïde de service poussant devant lui un charriot couvert. Kylo fronça les sourcils lorsque le droïde tenta d’entrer. Kylo le retint. Il n’avait eu connaissance d’aucune commande et craignait qu’il ne s’agisse d’un nouveau piège contre Hux.

_ La commande du Général, précisa le droïde en insistant.

_ Je… commença Kylo mais son amant lui coupa la parole.

_ C’est bon ! Tu peux le laisser entrer, appela Hux depuis la chambre.

Kylo grogna et saisit le charriot à pleines mains. Il n’allait certainement pas laisser entrer le droïde maintenant ! Il préférait encore s’en occuper lui-même.

_ Je m’en charge, cracha-t-il avec plus de hargne que prévu, se sentant plus protecteur encore à l’encontre de Hux qu’à son habitude.

Le droïde ne persista pas et fit un rapide demi-tour avant de s’enfuir dans le couloir. Kylo récupéra le charriot et la porte se referma derrière lui. Quand il en souleva le couvercle, il fut assailli d’odeurs délicieuses. A l’intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs assiettes fumantes contenant viandes grillées, petits beignets, légumes colorés et même une tourte à la croûte dorée. Que des choses dont Ben avait raffolé et que Kylo n’avait pas mangé depuis une éternité.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça ? demanda Kylo en ramenant le charriot jusqu’à la chambre. La douleur t’a donné faim ?

Hux était toujours installé le dos contre son oreiller, nu jusqu’à la taille à l’exception du bandage qui lui immobilisait l’épaule et le bras. Le reste de son corps était dissimulé par le drap dans lequel il s’était enroulé quand le droïde était arrivé. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur le front. Son regard était franc même si un peu fiévreux. Kylo supposait que Hux avait interdit au droïde de lui donner les antidouleurs les plus puissants. Le Général devait vouloir conserver les idées claires en cas d’urgence. Il affichait également une moue contrariée.

_ Quoi ? lança Kylo, quand Hux continua à le fixer sans répondre. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ C’est pour toi, finit par admettre Hux. Tu n’as rien mangé pendant le déjeuner sur Ord Mantell et je t’avais promis un festin donc…

Les yeux de Kylo retombèrent sur les plats dont les effluves ne cessaient de lui titiller les narines. Avec les derniers évènements, il avait oublié qu’il n’avait rien avalé depuis des heures et son estomac se rappelait à lui.

_ Je ne vais jamais pouvoir avaler tout ça, fit-il, incrédule, en secouant la tête.

Hux s’appuya sur son bras valide pour se redresser un peu plus. Kylo leva une main pour le retenir mais le Général, malgré une petite grimace, était parvenu à s’installer en position assise seul.

_ En fait, c’était supposé être pour nous deux, avoua-t-il. Après notre discussion dans les toilettes, j’ai contacté Mitaka pour qu’il récupère sur Ord Mantell de la viande, des légumes et des fruits frais et qu’il nous fasse concocter un dîner pour deux. J’avais plutôt à l’esprit un tête-à-tête romantique mais c’était avant que Finn n’intervienne, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez et en tournant un regard dégoûté vers sa blessure. Mais ça, ça fera aussi l’affaire, dit-il avec un soupir désabusé. Donc j’ai quand même donné l’ordre aux cuisines de tout nous faire monter.

Kylo récupéra une des assiettes de viande et y ajouta une cuillérée de légumes avant de s’installer à son tour contre son oreiller, accolé à Hux.

_ C’était donc ça que tu étais en train de bidouiller sur ton datapad, grogna-t-il avec suspicion.

Hux opina.

_ Et tu as failli gâcher ma surprise, lui reprocha-t-il sans animosité.

Il tendit même le cou pour encourager Kylo à l’embrasser.

Kylo piqua ses lèvres d’un rapide baiser. Avec une assiette à la main, ce n’était pas le moment de se lancer dans des acrobaties.

_ Ca te plait au moins ? demanda Hux contre sa bouche.

_ Beaucoup, admit Kylo. Ca sent délicieusement bon et je suis affamé.

_ Lumière 30%, ordonna alors Hux à l’ordinateur de bord qui s’exécuta, les plongeant dans une semi-pénombre.

_ Sérieusement ? grogna Kylo qui ne voyait plus grand-chose de ce que contenait son assiette.

_ Laisse-moi avoir mon ambiance romantique, répliqua Hux en se collant à lui.

Kylo lui abandonna la victoire. Il était tout à fait capable de manger dans des conditions pareilles et si ça faisait plaisir à Hux... Encore plein du repas gargantuesque du midi et fatigué par l’enchaînement d’évènements, le Général se contenta de picorer dans son assiette, pointant la qualité de la cuisine par rapport aux plats servis sur Ord Mantell. Kylo approuva, la bouche pleine. Au final, il avala presque tout ce que contenait le charriot, son estomac protestant lorsqu’il hésita à reprendre une troisième part de tourte. Hux avait vraiment tapé juste avec ce menu. Avec le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait appris à connaitre les goûts de Kylo comme Kylo avait appris à connaitre les siens. C’était pourquoi il était certain qu’arrivé au dessert, Hux allait se servir abondamment dans la salade de fruits frais qu’il venait de verser dans un petit bol.

_ Ca manque de crème, commenta Hux en saisissant entre deux doigts une tranche de fruit rouge et en la portant entre ses lèvres.

_ Moi je trouve ça très bien comme ça, répondit Kylo en avalant une bouchée sucrée sans être écœurante.

De toute façon, s’il écoutait Hux, ils passeraient leur temps à se nourrir de gâteaux et de glace.

_ Hum, grogna Hux, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de saisir un autre morceau de fruit.

Kylo laissa son regard s’égarer vers son amant. Hux avait beau tenter de conserver une façade impassible, il restait pâle. Epuisé. Même dans la pénombre ambiante, Kylo pouvait le voir.

Lorsqu’il récupéra un troisième morceau de fruit, ses lèvres frôlèrent l’épaule de Kylo.

_ Tu es bien trop habillé, se plaignit-il avant de se remettre à manger.

Ils terminèrent le bol en silence, Hux en avalant plus de la moitié. Ce n’était pas une surprise pour Kylo. Ce qui le fut davantage fut l’attitude de Hux après qu’il eut reposé le bol sur le charriot. Malgré sa fatigue évidente, le Général lui attrapa le bras et l’attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus profond. Kylo dut faire particulièrement attention à ne pas toucher de quelque manière que ce soit la blessure de son amant. Et il sursauta quand la main valide de Hux tenta de se glisser sous ses vêtements.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ! s’exclama-t-il en se reculant brusquement.

Un filet de salive le rattachant encore à la bouche de Hux, qui s’était montré particulièrement avide, cassa et retomba sur le menton du Général. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de l’essuyer. Au contraire, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres comme pour y retrouver le goût de Kylo.

_ A ton avis ? répondit-il ensuite. Ca ressemble à quoi ?

Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas, presqu’entre les jambes de Kylo.

Ce dernier fixa quelques instants Hux, tentant de déterminer s’il s’agissait ou pas d’une blague. Mais Hux paraissait on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

_ Tu dois te reposer ! argua Kylo. Et rester immobile !

Une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux verts de Hux et il attrapa le poignet de Kylo pour le ramener à lui.

_ J’ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il avant d’inspirer profondément l’odeur de la peau de son amant.

_ Non ! répondit Kylo en se reculant de nouveau.

Le défi fit place à de la colère dans les yeux de Hux.

_ Ren… siffla-t-il d’un ton sec.

_ Non, fit fermement celui-ci.

Et pourtant, c’était la chose la plus difficile à faire car il voulait plus que tout tenir Hux contre lui. L’embrasser. S’assurer qu’il était toujours là, avec lui, alors qu’il avait vécu ces moments angoissants où il avait cru le perdre. Mais la santé du Général était plus importante en cet instant que ses désirs égoïstes.

_ Ren… insista Hux. S’il te plaît…

_ Tu dois te reposer.

_ J’ai surtout besoin de me vider l’esprit ! s’agaça Hux.

Il détourna le regard. Son corps était tendu et Kylo pouvait voir ses mains, même celle de l’épaule blessée, se serrer pour s’enfoncer les ongles dans la paume.

_ Ne fais pas ça, le sermonna Kylo en les lui attrapant, effleurant tendrement l’intérieur du poignet pour forcer Hux à relâcher un peu de pression.

_ Alors caresse-moi, souffla Hux en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Kylo. Fais-moi oublier ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui.

Kylo recula et guida le corps de Hux jusqu’à ce que celui-ci soit allongé sur le lit. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder. A présent qu’ils étaient seuls, que la pression était retombée et que l’esprit de Hux n’était plus focalisé sur la prise de pouvoir, la réalité de l’attentat paraissait lui revenir avec force. Kylo pouvait le sentir sous ses mains, secoué de frissons.

_ J’ai eu tellement peur, avoua alors Kylo. Je t’assure que sans tes instructions, j’aurais déchiqueté Finn à mains nues.

Cela fit sourire Hux.

_ Nous le déchiquèterons ensemble demain, lui promit-il. Pour ce qu’il m’a fait. Pour ce qu’il nous a fait. J’ai…

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

_ Quand je t’ai envoyé à sa poursuite, je ne savais pas si j’allais survivre, admit-il. J’étais terrifié que tu ne reviennes pas. Terrifié de mourir sans t’avoir tenu une dernière fois contre moi. S’il te plait… Ren… répéta-t-il avec tant de dépit que le cœur de Kylo se serra.

Il approuva d’un hochement de tête nerveux.

_ D’accord. Mais tu me laisses faire et tu ne bouges pas.

Hux ferma les yeux, prêt à se plier aux exigences de Kylo. Ce dernier se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses vêtements en boule dans un coin de la chambre, avant de revenir s’allonger contre son amant. Malgré ses paupières closes, Hux ne s’était pas endormi. Son visage était toujours crispé, ses poings serrés. Il attendait Kylo. Avec impatience.

Kylo embrassa une fois de plus sa bouche, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, mordillant leurs courbes pleines. Hux gémit. Il tenta d’attraper Kylo mais celui-ci le retint.

_ Ne bouge pas, lui répéta-t-il.

Il lécha son cou, goûta sa peau, de plus en plus bas. La respiration rapide de Hux se mua en soupirs. Son corps se couvrit de nouveau de perles de sueur.

_ Es-tu certain que c’est raisonnable ? lui demanda une fois de plus Kylo.

_ J’en ai besoin… répondit Hux sans ouvrir les yeux, la tête enfoncée dans l’oreiller où s’agrippait également sa main valide.

Jusqu’à présent, il avait respecté parfaitement les consignes de Kylo, maintenant aussi immobile que possible son corps longiligne et pâle.

_ …alors continue ! ordonna-t-il de son ton de commandement.

Cela fit sourire Kylo. Même dans la douleur et la détresse, son amant ne perdait rien de son mordant, de ses habitudes.

_ Oui mon Général, répliqua Kylo avant de glisser sa langue dans le nombril de Hux pendant que sa main découvrait petit à petit le drap, révélant le début d’érection de son amant.

Une question qui l’avait déjà titillé lui traversa alors le cerveau et il releva la tête. Il s’essuya les lèvres de l’arrière de la main pendant que l’autre reposait désormais sur le matelas, le drap qu’il était en train de retirer complètement oublié.

_ Au fait… commença-t-il.

Hux ouvrit les paupières, la mine contrariée que Kylo cesse ainsi ses caresses.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’agaça-t-il.

_ Je dois toujours t’appeler Général ou tu as maintenant un titre officiel genre Empereur ou Votre Majesté ou quelque chose du genre ?

La bouche de Hux s’entrebâilla avant qu’il ne la referme brusquement. Son froncement de sourcils s’intensifia et ses doigts lâchèrent l’oreiller pour passer dans ses cheveux.

_ Je… je n’ai pas songé à la question, admit-il. C’est allé tellement vite.

Kylo se redressa sur un bras pour mieux voir son visage.

_ Tu avais prévu de créer ton fameux Premier Empire au début de ton discours ou c’est venu comme ça ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ J’avais prévu de le faire, admit-il. En fait, c’était planifié pour dans quelques semaines, une fois les choses un peu en place mais profiter de l’attaque m’a paru être une bonne idée. Disons que je suis un peu en avance sur mon planning et que je n’ai pas peaufiné les détails.

_ Donc Général pour le moment ? insista Kylo avec un sourire.

_ Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour une idiotie du genre Votre Majesté ! fit Hux avec une grimace.

_ Votre Majesté ? tenta Kylo pour voir comment le titre rendait sur sa langue.

La moue de Hux s’accentua.

_ C’est vraiment ridicule, admit-il et Kylo pouffa.

_ Votre Majesté, répéta-t-il en gloussant puis en piquant de baisers le ventre de Hux, là où la chair était la plus tendre.

_ Arrête idiot ! s’écria-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire ! Et…

Il soupira quand la langue de Kylo voyagea plus bas encore, presque à la base de son pénis que leur discussion avait fait retomber. Les doigts de Kylo le saisirent pour le caresser en de longs va-et-vient.

_ … tu sais très bien que tu peux m’appeler comme tu veux, conclut Hux d’une voix tremblante.

_ Votre Majesté ! plaisanta Kylo en écartant les jambes de son amant pour y positionner son grand corps.

_ Non, pas ça ! le sermonna Hux mais le ton n’y était pas.

Kylo embrassa sa cuisse.

_ Empereur Général ? tenta-t-il.

_ Ca fait très administratif, grogna Hux.

_ Général Impérial ? proposa-t-il ensuite en léchant son autre cuisse.

_ Hum… fit Hux dans un souffle. C’est pas mal ça.

_ Mon amour, termina Kylo en le prenant enfin en bouche.

Hux gémit.

_ Tentant mais je crois que je préfère Général Impérial.

Kylo laissa ses dents racler sur l’érection de Hux.

_ Tu mériterais que je te laisse te terminer tout seul, lança-t-il avant de le saisir à nouveau entre ses lèvres, sa main posée fermement sur l’estomac de Hux pour l’empêcher de bouger.

Hux émit un son entre le gloussement et le soupir.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo se réveilla au milieu du cycle de nuit, de son côté du lit, sans la chaleur de Hux contre lui.

Après que le Général se soit répandu dans sa bouche, Kylo avait insisté pour qu’ils ne dorment pas enlacés comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Il craignait qu’un mouvement brusque de sa part ne heurte son amant et épuisé qu’il était par la journée, la douleur et les caresses de Kylo, Hux s’était endormi sans trop protester.

C’était pourquoi Kylo ne s’attendait pas à le trouver les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond quand il se retourna pour vérifier son état.

_ Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas le surprendre.

Hux secoua lentement la tête. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Mais au moins ne paraissait-il pas souffrir de sa blessure.

_ Tu as mal ? tenta quand même Kylo, juste pour être certain.

_ Ca va, répondit Hux. C’est engourdi mais…

_ Mais quoi ? insista Kylo en se rapprochant.

_ Je suis… Empereur, murmura Hux.

_ Je… suppose, répondit en toute honnêteté Kylo, lui aussi rendu perplexe par la tournure qu’avaient pris les choses.

Hux passa sa main valide sur son visage et soupira longuement. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Kylo et eut pour lui un sourire penaud.

_ Ce n’est pas comme ça que je l’avais imaginé.

_ Avec un trou dans le bras ? demanda Kylo avec un sourire.

_ Mais non, crétin, le rabroua Hux en lui frappant le biceps sans force ni conviction. Ma déclaration. Mon investiture. J’avais en tête quelque chose de plus grandiose, sur une planète d’exception, dans un palais ou au cœur même du Sénat, une foule scandant mon nom et mes sujets pliant le genou face à moi pour me prêter allégeance. Pas dans une salle crasseuse avec trois pécores d’Ord Mantell, Phasma et toi pour uniques spectateurs.

Kylo pouffa.

_ Et une poignée de Troopers, précisa-t-il.

_ Et une poignée de Troopers, concéda Hux.

_ J’admets que ça fait une sacrée différence, ajouta Kylo après que le silence soit retombé entre eux.

_ Et pas qu’un peu, grogna Hux. La seule chose commune avec la scène de mes fantasmes, c’était ta présence près de moi.

_ Le principal quoi, plaisanta Kylo.

_ Le principal, admit Hux, quant à lui bien plus sérieusement.

Sa main glissa dans celle de Kylo qui caressa distraitement ses doigts, toujours occupé qu’il était à observer la mine perplexe et concentrée de son amant.

_ Tu pourrais organiser un couronnement grandiose, pour compenser, proposa-t-il.

Hux tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Prendre le temps de monter une cérémonie qui corresponde plus à ce que tu avais en tête, insista Kylo. Avec le palais, les sujets agenouillés et même… une couronne ou quelque chose du genre ! Ca en jetterait vraiment !

Et puis Kylo était certain que son cœur exploserait d’assister au spectacle de Hux affirmant son pouvoir sur tous les autres.

_ C’est… une idée intéressante, admit Hux. Il va falloir que j’y réfléchisse mais je suppose que ce serait un bon moyen de marquer mon accession à la fonction suprême.

_ Fais-le ! le poussa Kylo. Maintenant que tu as balancé le concept d’empire à la face de tout le monde, il va falloir que tu tiennes ton rang.

Le silence se fit et Kylo se mordit les lèvres, hésitant.

_ Tu sais cette histoire de Votre Majesté dont on se moquait tout à l’heure ? reprit-il. Je suis en train d’y réfléchir et… je crois que tu devrais vraiment assumer un titre royal. Même si ça nous parait grotesque à tous les deux. Mais si toi-même tu n’as pas l’air d’y croire, comment veux-tu obtenir la légitimité de qui que ce soit ?

Kylo crut un instant que Hux n’allait pas lui répondre. Peut-être même qu’il s’était endormi, avec ses paupières de nouveau closes. Soudain, le Général tira sur sa main jusqu’à ce que Kylo vienne se blottir contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou et les bras enlaçant sa taille. La main valide de Hux allait et venait paisiblement dans ses cheveux, comme il l’aurait fait dans la fourrure d’un animal de compagnie. Et il tentait de calquer sa respiration à ce geste apaisant, son corps tendu contre Kylo.

_ Tu… crois que je suis prêt ? souffla Hux après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Kylo s’était de nouveau senti glisser vers le sommeil.

Il cligna des paupières pour se redonner un peu de vigueur et son long nez caressa la joue de son amant.

_ Je crois surtout que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, répondit-il. Tu as créé la plus grande arme jamais imaginée, tu as atteint le grade de Général à trente ans à peine, tu as survécu à la Résistance, tu es parvenu à t’enfuir de leur base, tu as détruit le leader du Premier Ordre, tu as pris sa place, tu as convaincu la plupart des hauts gradés de te suivre dans une conquête galactique, tu as emporté dans ton sillage bon nombre de mondes autrefois fidèles au Sénat, tu as réchappé à une tentative d’assassinat et à présent, tu tiens l’avenir de la Nouvelle République entre tes mains. Je ne connais personne qui ait accompli autant ces dernières décennies. Si quelqu’un peut devenir le nouvel empereur et réussir à unifier la Galaxie, c’est bien toi.

Hux sourit et enfin Kylo sentit qu’il se détendait entre ses bras.

_ Présenté comme ça… admit-il.

_ Tu es simplement l’homme le plus exceptionnel que j’ai jamais rencontré, souffla Kylo à son oreille. Et je suis fier d’avoir partagé ces moments avec toi.

_ Sans toi je serais sûrement mort dans une cellule de D’Qar, répondit Hux sur le même ton. Ne l’oublie jamais.

_ Sans moi tu aurais trouvé une autre manière de sortir de là, j’en suis certain, contra Kylo.

Hux renifla.

_ Mais quel aurait été l’intérêt de tout cela sans mon chevalier ? grogna-t-il. Mon chevalier… répéta-t-il, cette fois avec tendresse en tournant le cou vers Kylo pour l’embrasser.

_ Mon empereur, murmura ce dernier contre sa bouche, passant une main dans les mèches rousses de Hux. Parle et j’obéirai.

Il mit autant de conviction que possible dans ses paroles, souhaitant balayer ainsi les derniers doutes que Hux pouvait avoir quant à ses capacités à remplir sa destinée.

_ Je veux, fit son amant avec un rictus en coin, que tu me laisses reprendre mon datapad pour trier quelques dossiers.

_ Non, pas ça ! répliqua Kylo d’un ton sans appel. Beaucoup de repos ! ajouta-t-il. Ce sont les ordres du médecin.

Hux roula des yeux théâtralement.

_ Ah ! A peine empereur et déjà une révolte sur les bras, se plaignit-il. Bon, je suppose que tu peux au moins sortir ce charriot d’ici, fit-il avec un geste en direction de la nourriture abandonnée là depuis la fin de leur repas. Ca commence à puer la vieille bouffe là-dedans.

Kylo n’avait pas remarqué tant il avait été concentré sur Hux, ses hésitations, ses questionnements, sa chaleur et son odeur aussi en fait. Mais maintenant que son amant y faisait allusion, il détectait aussi une odeur de champignons et de sauce épaisse.

_ La faute à qui ! pointa Kylo en se redressant.

_ J’ai commandé cette nourriture pour te faire plaisir, contra Hux. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

_ Non, je voulais dire, qui m’a collé sa main entre les jambes à peine le repas terminé ? N’est-ce pas ? Dans des conditions pareilles, comment voulais-tu que j’ai la tête à faire du rangement !

Quand il voulut se retourner pour sortir du lit, Hux le retint.

_ Quoi ? s’étonna Kylo, tu ne voulais pas que je sorte le charriot ?

_ Si, mais je veux aussi que tu restes contre moi, répliqua-t-il.

Kylo leva les yeux au plafond et tendit la main, la Force repoussant doucement le charriot vers la pièce adjacente.

_ Et qui se plaignait sur D’Qar qu’on gâchait mes talents, maugréa-t-il en reprenant sa place au chaud près de Hux.

 

« *** »

 

Le lendemain matin, il ne restait rien dans l’attitude de Hux des doutes qui l’avaient assailli la nuit précédente. Malgré l’heure très matinale à laquelle ils s’étaient tous deux levés, il paraissait même serein et reposé quand le droïde médical passa changer son pansement. Kylo, qui ne manqua rien de l’opération, constata avec satisfaction que le plus gros de la plaie était désormais refermé. Et que si Hux ne devait toujours pas bouger son bras pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, au moins serait-il bientôt complètement opérationnel.

Il fut surpris en revanche quand juste après la sortie du droïde, quelqu’un d’autre se présenta à la porte de leurs quartiers. Rapidement, Kylo rabattit sa capuche sur son visage alors que Hux affichait une mine ravie, comme s’il savait exactement de qui il s’agissait et qu’il était très impatient.

_ Tu m’as dit toi-même d’assumer, lança-t-il à Kylo, alors j’assume !

Kylo le regarda traverser la pièce simplement enroulé dans son drap, son pas conquérant et déterminé.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, lui fit Hux avec un large sourire quand il avisa sa mine sombre. C’est quelqu’un qui m’a déjà vu dénudé un certain nombre de fois.

Kylo se raidit brusquement, la bouche entrouverte et les poings crispés. Il connaissait suffisamment Hux pour savoir qu’il plaisantait mais la situation lui paraissait complètement décalée. Il fit un pas, prêt à sauter sur l’intrus si jamais il ne lui plaisait pas pour la moindre raison que ce soit.

Quand Hux ouvrit la porte, celle-ci révéla un homme plus grand encore qu’eux et très longiligne. Son front dégarni donnait l’impression que son visage était sans fin, austère aussi. Il avait les yeux baissés et quand Hux apparut face à lui, il fit un genre de petite révérence au lieu d’un salut militaire. Kylo remarqua d’ailleurs que l’homme lui-même, malgré ses vêtements sombres, ne portait pas d’uniforme.

_ Général, salua-t-il. Ou plutôt… Majesté ? Votre Majesté ? hésita-t-il, le regard toujours tourné vers le sol.

Kylo sentit un coin de sa bouche remonter. L’homme n’avait rien de menaçant et son embarras face aux mêmes questionnements que lui la veille était délectable. Hux lui-même avait l’œil qui brillait plus qu’à son habitude.

_ Je pense que le titre habituel est Votre Majesté Impériale, répondit-il sans que Kylo ne parvienne à déterminer s’il plaisantait ou pas.

_ Votre Majesté Impériale ? tenta l’homme.

Kylo fronça le nez. Il savait qu’il était celui qui avait encouragé Hux à s’imposer de suite en tant qu’empereur, n’empêche que toutes ces appellations lui paraissaient risibles.

_ Et Votre Altesse Impériale ? proposa-t-il. Je trouve que ça sonne mieux que Majesté.

Hux se frotta le menton avant d’opiner.

_ Je trouve aussi que ça en jette plus, avoua-t-il. Qu’en pensez-vous Garnik ?

L’homme leva enfin les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

_ Ce n’est certainement pas à moi de dire à Votre Altesse Impériale comment elle doit se faire appeler, répliqua-t-il d’une voix pince sans rire.

Hux gloussa et s’écarta pour le laisser passer.

_ Ce sera donc Votre Altesse Impériale. Merci Garnik pour votre contribution.

L’homme hocha la tête et fit quelques pas à l’intérieur. Il tenait à la main une petite mallette sombre qui attira l’attention de Kylo. Car Hux avait beau plaisanter avec l’homme, Kylo n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que ce type faisait dans leurs quartiers.

Hux parut remarquer son malaise car immédiatement, il guida l’homme vers Kylo, son drap toujours enroulé autour de son corps. Ce n’était pas l’image que Kylo s’était fait de Hux pour son premier jour de règne.

_ Seigneur Ren, je crois que vous n’avez jamais rencontré Garnik, fit-il très officiellement, comme si tout le vaisseau n’était pas déjà au courant d’à quel point ils étaient proches.

_ Je ne crois pas, grogna Ren.

Mais il avait croisé tant de monde entre le Finalizer et Starkiller qu’il n’en était pas certain. Garnik, quant à lui, le détailla du bout des bottes jusqu’à la pointe de sa capuche et fronça le nez.

_ Certainement pas, assura-t-il. Mais je suppose qu’étant donné la situation, le Seigneur Ren aura besoin de mes services à un moment ou à un autre.

_ Garnik est le tailleur du Finalizer, expliqua enfin Hux quand Kylo eut une moue hésitante.

_ Le tailleur ! gloussa-t-il.

Il ne s’était même pas imaginé qu’un tailleur puisse se balader à bord d’un croiseur géant. Il n’y avait pas eu de tailleur dans la Résistance. Tout le monde bricolait un uniforme avec les moyens du bord, comme Ben l’avait fait sous la directive de Skywalker pour sa tenue de Jedi. Après, il devait bien admettre que les uniformes des officiers du Premier Ordre étaient bien plus seyants que ce que portaient les membres de la Résistance. Ou les Jedis s’amusa-t-il en repensant aux maintes fois où Hux s’était moqué de sa tenue sur D’Qar.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous cousons tous nos galons à la main ? répliqua Hux face à son amusement.

Kylo baissa la tête.

_ Et, intervint Garnik, l’empereur a besoin d’un uniforme à la hauteur de ses fonctions.

_ Parfaitement, approuva Hux. Et à ce sujet, que pouvez-vous faire en aussi peu de temps ?

Il reprit le chemin de la chambre, Garnik restant soigneusement un pas derrière lui. Kylo hésita à rester seul mais il était assez curieux de voir ce que le tailleur avait en tête. Alors, d’un pas discret, il les rejoignit.

_ Je suis déjà en train de songer à quelques idées, expliquait le tailleur lorsque Kylo passa la tête dans la pièce. Bien sûr, nous garderons une coupe militaire de base pour votre quotidien.

Hux approuva.

_ Je vous soumettrai dans les prochaines heures quelques croquis préparatoires, continua Garnik. En attendant, je peux retravailler rapidement un de vos anciens uniformes pour lui donner plus de prestance. Quelques liserés or au niveau du col et des épaulettes seront du meilleur effet je pense. Ce sera rapide et efficace. Je peux aussi ajouter tous vos galons officiels au niveau de la poitrine. Et bien sûr, je retravaillerai la manche gauche pour l’adapter à votre nouveau rang. Si je m’y mets dès maintenant, j’en pense n’en avoir pour plus d’une petite heure.

_ Ca me paraît correct, convint Hux. Je vous laisse le champ libre en la matière. Après tout c’est vous l’expert. Juste… Evitez les galons sur la poitrine. Je trouve ça d’un mauvais goût terrible.

_ Comme il plaira à Votre Altesse Impériale. Et… pour l’insigne du Premier Ordre ? Dois-je le modifier ou le Premier Empire le conserve-t-il ?

_ Le Premier Empire le conserve. Je ne souhaite nullement cacher nos origines.

Le tailleur approuva et d’un geste sûr, ouvrit les casiers de Hux pour observer chacun de ses uniformes. Aux yeux de Kylo, ils étaient tous parfaitement identiques.

_ En avez-vous un que vous préférez ? interrogea le tailleur.

De la main, Hux tria rapidement la longue ligne de tissu noir avant de sortir un cintre, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Celui-là ! indiqua-t-il en tendant un uniforme complètement conforme au reste de la garde-robe.

_ Excellent choix, confirma le tailleur comme si tout cela avait le moindre sens.

Kylo soupira et roula des yeux.

_ Je n’accepterai aucune critique venant de quelqu’un qui porte jour après jour les mêmes vêtements troués qui n’ont dû voir en tout et pour tout que deux fois le tambour d’un lave-linge, répliqua Hux.

Kylo ne répondit que d’un grognement rauque.

_ Je prie Votre Altesse Impériale de m’excuser, intervint le tailleur, mais puisque je suis présent, dois-je aussi prendre les mesures du Seigneur Ren pour lui préparer quelque chose ?

_ Non, grommela Kylo en se recroquevillant le plus possible sous sa capuche.

Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de parader dans des vêtements pimpants. Comme par exemple protéger Hux. Ou s’occuper de lui de manière générale.

Son amant secoua la tête et remit son uniforme au tailleur.

_ Nous verrons plus tard, Garnik, je vous tiendrai au courant.

_ Bien mon Gén… Bien Votre Altesse Impériale, se reprit au dernier moment l’homme en baissant le regard. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais passer à côté et commencer les modifications.

_ Faites donc, faites donc, l’encouragea Hux. Je serai dans la salle d’eau si vous avez besoin de moi.

Garnik salua humblement et retourna dans la pièce principale, abandonnant Kylo et Hux.

_ Tu m’aides pour ma toilette ? demanda ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Kylo accourut derrière lui.

 

« *** »

 

C’était avec plaisir que Kylo avait aidé Hux à se laver, se raser et se coiffer. D’une unique main, le nouvel empereur était parvenu à faire le plus gros du travail mais il avait eu besoin de lui pour le laver après le niveau de la taille ou l’essuyer. Ou encore pour lui ouvrir les pots et les crèmes nécessaires à ses préparatifs. Ils étaient restés silencieux tout au long de la procédure, échangeant juste des regards complices ou amusés quand Kylo s’était agenouillé pour le nettoyer entre les cuisses ou lui sécher les pieds. Au final, malgré l’absence de l’uniforme, Hux était parvenu à retrouver son allure habituelle.

Lorsqu’ils passèrent dans la chambre, Garnik n’avait toujours pas terminé ses travaux de couture. Kylo supposait que l’homme s’était installé au bureau de Hux et que sa mallette avait contenu le matériel nécessaire car il entendait un bruit mécanique de machine, régulier et rapide.

Hux ouvrit un nouveau tiroir et sortit ses sous-vêtements que Kylo l’aida à enfiler.

_ Pas de slip brodé d’or ou je ne sais quoi ? plaisanta-t-il en passant à Hux, assis sur le lit, une paire de chaussettes épaisses.

_ Tu es le seul à potentiellement voir mon slip, répondit le Général un sourire aux lèvres. Je n’ai pas besoin de faire d’effort à ce niveau, surtout que seul en ta présence, je ne le garde jamais longtemps.

Kylo se redressa et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amant avant d’attraper le t-shirt fin qu’il portait toujours sous ses vestes d’uniformes.

_ J’ai quand même hâte de voir à quoi cela va ressembler, commenta Hux alors que Kylo glissait très doucement son bras blessé par l’ouverture.

_ Ton nouvel uniforme ? A l’ancien avec des chichis en plus.

_ Peut-être, mais j’ai l’impression que ça donnera une nouvelle réalité à cette notion complètement délirante que je suis désormais empereur. J’ai beau me le répéter encore et encore, ça reste vraiment flou.

Une nouvelle pique mourut sur le bout de la langue de Kylo et il hocha lentement la tête. Il se moquait un peu de Hux et de son tailleur, mais il pouvait comprendre l’idée. Ce n’était que lorsqu’il avait enfilé les vêtements noirs fournis par Snoke qu’il avait réalisé qu’il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière pour lui et que plus jamais il ne serait un Jedi. Même s’il avait probablement été le plus lamentable des Jedis.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je change de tenue ? demanda-t-il alors à Hux qui vérifiait que la manœuvre ne l’avait pas décoiffé.

Son amant leva les yeux vers lui et l’observa en silence.

_ Je ne veux rien de toi, répondit-il alors, si ce n’est que tu sois à mes côtés. Mais si tu as envie de quelque chose de nouveau, de mieux taillé, de moins troué, de moins… associé à Snoke, je te signale juste que c’est une possibilité. Si tu veux conserver le côté mystérieux et encapuchonné, je suis certain que Garnik pourra travailler sur cette base. Mais je te le répète, ça ne sera uniquement que si tu le désires.

Kylo haussa les épaules. Personnellement, ça lui importait peu tant qu’il pouvait rester caché. Mais il savait Hux sensible aux apparences. Et désormais, ils étaient tous deux sous les projecteurs, exposés aux yeux de toute la Galaxie.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

Hux se releva.

_ Ren, commença-t-il en lui caressant la joue, prends ton temps. Réfléchis-y.

_ Mais toi, tu…

_ Moi, le coupa Hux, je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que tu passais tes journées en peignoir. Crois-moi, ce n’est pas pour ton sens du style que je t’ai choisi.

Kylo pouffa et effleura brièvement de son front celui de Hux avant de rabattre sa capuche. Il était temps d’aller voir si le nouvel uniforme de l’empereur était prêt.

 

« *** »

 

Comme Hux l’avait pointé, Kylo n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en style. Mais même lui pouvait voir que Garnik avait fait un excellent travail en une petite heure seulement pour mettre l’uniforme de son amant à la hauteur de son nouveau titre.

Pendant tout le temps que dura leur petit déjeuner, pris à même leurs quartiers, Kylo ne put s’empêcher d’admirer la manière dont le col rehaussé d’or mettait en avant les traits de Hux, s’accordant à la couleur de sa chevelure ou de ses cils. Les surpiqures qui bordaient ses épaules ou les côtés de son pantalon allongeaient encore sa silhouette et les bandeaux sur sa manche gauche étaient bien plus imposants que ceux qu’il avait arborés en tant que Général. Le tailleur avait même rajouté une fourragère qui se terminait par une broderie sur la poitrine rappelant l’insigne du Premier Ordre à l’endroit où auraient dû se trouver les galons de Hux. Quand Hux avait pris un air sceptique, Garnik avait insisté sur le fait que cela rappelait à tous que Hux était l’artisan qui avait permis au Premier Ordre de devenir le Premier Empire, que c’était sûrement là le plus grand de ses accomplissements et que nul ne pourrait le contester. En contrepartie, il avait retiré le logo qui se trouvait habituellement sur sa manche.

Malgré ses réserves, Hux avait été ravi de l’effet lorsqu’il avait passé l’uniforme et avait chaleureusement remercié le tailleur qui lui avait promis de lui envoyer rapidement d’autres croquis pour des tenues à l’esthétique un peu plus poussée.

Il avait également eu un regard pour Kylo qui l’avait juste salué d’un signe de tête, sa capuche ramenée au maximum sur son visage.

Une fois la table débarrassée par un droïde, Hux était retourné chercher son datapad qu’il avait serré contre lui, défiant Kylo de le lui prendre cette fois. Mais Kylo savait que Hux ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps sans travailler. Il y avait tant à faire après son dernier discours. D’ailleurs, quand il consulta l’heure, il hocha la tête d’un air déterminé. Malgré le temps passé à attendre que sa tenue soit prête, il était encore tôt et Kylo le regarda organiser promptement sa journée qui commencerait par une réunion avec ses principaux officiers, Kylo inclus. Cela l’ennuyait déjà mais, curieux de découvrir la réaction de tous face au nouvel empereur, il se pressa à la suite de son amant quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte de leurs quartiers.

_ Prêt pour ta première journée au sein du Premier Empire ? lui demanda Hux avec un sourire contenu.

_ Prêt à suivre mon empereur jusqu’au bout de la Galaxie, lui confirma Kylo.

 

« *** »

 

Le changement d’ambiance à bord du Finalizer pouvait se faire sentir alors même que Hux et Kylo remontaient les longs couloirs du vaisseau en direction de la principale salle de conférence. Les groupes de Troopers ou d’officiers qu’ils croisaient paraissaient plus tendus, plus hésitants. La plupart continuaient à utiliser le salut militaire classique, d’autres l’agrémentaient d’une petite révérence hésitante, quelques-uns paraissaient paralysés, incapables de déterminer quel devait être leur comportement face à celui qui était désormais leur empereur.

Hux ne s’en formalisa pas, n’en reprit pas un seul. Au contraire, malgré son visage impassible, Kylo sentait qu’il s’amusait de cette confusion au sein de son équipage. Nul doute que dans quelques jours, ce manque d’unité l’agacerait mais pour le moment, la nouveauté de son rôle et l’attitude de ses subordonnés, voire même de ses sujets, rendait son pas presque léger malgré son bras toujours en écharpe.

La même hésitation régna dans la pièce lorsqu’ils atteignirent la salle de conférence. Tous ses principaux officiers étaient déjà là, en personne ou sous forme d’hologrammes, et ce fut avec une belle unité qu’ils se levèrent à son arrivée. Mais ce fut là le seul instant cohérent. Juste après, ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, observant quel allait être le premier geste de leur voisin. Datoo se contenta de saluer de manière habituelle, Lamtol pencha la tête avec gravité, Brugt se courba carrément en deux, quant à Kwark, il amorça une courbette qui se serait terminée par un genou à terre s’il ne s’était pas rattrapé en constatant que les autres se montraient bien plus sobres.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! s’écria-t-il tout de même, reprenant les mots de Hux en clôture de son dernier discours.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! répétèrent les autres avec plus ou moins d’implication.

La majorité d’entre eux avait l’air aussi perdu que les soldats du Finalizer. Aucun n’avait dû s’attendre à ce que Hux se projette déjà à un tel niveau. Même Kylo s’était fait prendre par surprise alors qu’il partageait son quotidien et son intimité.

_ Gloire à l’Empereur ! ajouta ensuite l’hologramme d’Unamo, toujours en charge du Combattant.

Hux tourna vers elle un regard amusé. Kylo savait qu’ils avaient longuement travaillé ensemble et que son amant devait apprécier cette marque de confiance.

_ Gloire à l’Empereur ! s’écrièrent les autres, certains un peu trop fort, sans doute pour attirer sur eux l’attention de Hux.

Ce dernier leva la main pour les faire taire et les calmer.

_ Merci de votre accueil, déclara-t-il, mais vous savez que je ne suis pas un homme à m’attarder sur ces chichis ridicules. Malgré la nouvelle force de notre organisation et de notre gouvernement, nous avons encore bien du travail à abattre pour ramener la paix et l’unité dans la Galaxie et nous devrions nous y mettre le plus vite possible.

Mitaka sortit alors d’un coin sombre, son propre datapad serré contre sa poitrine. Il avait les yeux cernés, lui qui avait été en charge du Finalizer pendant le cycle de nuit, et Kylo se demanda pourquoi il était là et pas confortablement installé dans son lit. Sans doute craignait-il de manquer un moment historique.

_ Hum, hésita-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Kylo retint un sourire en le voyant trépigner, passant d’un pied sur l’autre comme si soudain il ne savait plus comment s’adresser à Hux dont il était pourtant l’un des collaborateurs les plus proches. Et il tremblait presque autant que lorsque Kylo lui-même le menaçait. Kylo supposa d’ailleurs qu’il devait y avoir une bonne part de fatigue et de stress dans cette attitude. Le fait que Hux se soit fait tirer dessus et blessé avait dû profondément secouer le petit lieutenant qui lui vouait une admiration sans borne.

_ Votre… Altesse Impériale ? tenta-t-il alors avec un regard implorant en direction de Hux.

Hux opina et Kylo soupçonna que Mitaka avait mis la main sur Garnik à peine celui-ci sorti de leurs appartements pour avoir plus de détails sur leur rencontre.

Enfin Mitaka parut se détendre.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, reprit-il avec un peu plus de conviction, nous n’attendions plus que vous… enfin… je veux dire… tous vos officiers sont déjà là… et…

_ Vous savez que vous pouvez vous adresser à moi de manière complètement normale, pointa Hux. Je ne vais pas subitement me mettre à décapiter les gens parce qu’ils m’auront traité comme un être humain.

Mitaka opina avec un soulagement évident. Ses yeux sautèrent rapidement vers Kylo, comme s’il cherchait en lui une confirmation. Kylo hocha discrètement la tête. Rien n’agacerait plus Hux que de perdre du temps sur des simagrées alors qu’il travaillait toujours très efficacement en compagnie de Mitaka.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, reprit pour la troisième fois ce dernier, la grande inspiration qu’il prit en fin de syllabe audible dans toute la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le visage de Hux et il sourit comme s’il découvrait juste les détails du nouvel uniforme de leur leader. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il bomba le torse.

_ Tous vos officiers sont présents et nous n’attendions plus que vous et le Seigneur Ren pour commencer. Si vous voulez bien prendre place.

Il tendit la main vers les deux fauteuils côte à côte restés libres. Kylo s’était presque attendu à ce que Mitaka ait dégoté un genre de trône pour l’empereur mais il n’avait pas dû en avoir le temps car le matériel était le modèle standard à bord du Finalizer.

_ Dans un instant, répondit Hux qui chercha le regard de Mitaka.

Il fit un geste en direction de ses subordonnés pour leur demander d’attendre quelques secondes et se pencha vers le petit lieutenant.

_ Que faites-vous encore là ? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main valide sur sa hanche. Vous étiez déjà en poste cette nuit sur le pont et je vous trouve encore maintenant ici. Votre shift n’aurait-il pas dû se terminer il y a plus d’une heure de cela ?

Mitaka se ratatina brusquement.

_ Génér… Votre Altesse Sérénis… Votre Altesse Impériale, les derniers évènements sont tout ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé pour le Premier Ordre, avoua-t-il en fixant le bout de ses bottes. Je pense pouvoir tenir encore un peu si vous m’autorisez à assister à cette réunion.

_ Vous savez, capitaine, que le repos est indispensable au bon fonctionnement du corps. Et j’ai besoin de vous au maximum de vos capacités.

Kylo gloussa. Ca allait bien à Hux de dire cela, lui qui était debout quelques heures à peine après avoir été attaqué et qu’il avait un mal fou à ramener dans leurs quartiers pour passer une nuit de sommeil complète.

Mitaka, quant à lui, cligna simplement des paupières.

_ Un problème, capitaine ? lui demanda Hux.

_ Lieutenant, bredouilla Mitaka. Moi c’est lieutenant.

_ Plus maintenant, répliqua l’empereur avec un rictus. Vous irez trouver Garnik dans la journée pour qu’il s’occupe de vos uniformes. En attendant, et si vous y tenez tant que ça, vous pouvez vous mettre dans un coin et prendre des notes. J’aurai besoin pour dans la soirée d’une synthèse complète de toutes les idées échangées ici.

Le visage de Mitaka s’empourpra.

_ Oui Gén… Oui Votre Altesse Impériale ! Merci, Votre Altesse Impériale !

Mitaka resta quelques instants sur place, si plein d’émotions que Kylo crut qu’il allait finir par exploser. Puis, il fit à Hux un salut militaire impeccable avant de s’installer, à coup de petites enjambées rapides, dans le coin sombre où il s’était tenu à leur arrivée. Il avait déjà devant lui son datapad prêt.

Hux posa sur Kylo un regard satisfait. Ce dernier se doutait que les fonctions de Mitaka n’évolueraient pas beaucoup mais le geste était beau. Et une preuve que Hux savait reconnaître la valeur de ses hommes. Kylo se pencha alors, tendant les bras vers le fauteuil le plus proche.

_ Si Votre Altesse Impériale veut bien prendre la peine… de déposer son auguste popotin, ajouta-t-il à voix basse juste à l’encontre de Hux.

L’empereur roula des yeux mais s’installa tout de même dans le fauteuil que Kylo lui présentait. Puis ce dernier s’assit à ses côtés, penché en avant, les épaules rondes, comme s’il était prêt à se jeter sur qui que ce soit manquant de respect à son amant.

Hux fut le premier à prendre la parole.

_ Chers officiers, je vous ai convoqués ce matin car comme vous avez pu le constater, la situation de notre organisation a beaucoup évolué au cours de ces dernières heures.

Plusieurs convives opinèrent, certains la mine grave, d’autres au contraire fiers et réjouis.

_ J’aurais aimé vous consulter avant ce revirement mais la situation exceptionnelle a fait que j’ai pris une décision qui pour moi s’avérait être la plus pertinente. Je ne pouvais pas rester impassible face à l’attaque dont notre organisation et moi-même avons été victimes et j’ai trouvé judicieux de réagir par une action forte et symbolique.

Personne n’osa contredire l’empereur. Kylo ne pouvait pas percevoir les pensées de ceux qui n’étaient pas sur place mais les quelques officiers présents émettaient des signaux globalement positifs. Unamo fut la première à répondre.

_ Si je puis me permettre, commença-t-elle.

D’un geste de la main, Hux lui fit signe de continuer.

_ Avant que nous plongions au cœur du sujet, exposa-t-elle, j’aurais tout d’abord souhaité savoir comment Votre Altesse Impériale se porte.

Des murmures approbateurs s’élevèrent autour d’eux.

Hux eut son sourire le plus gracieux.

_ Fort bien, merci. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis encore légèrement diminué mais tout devrait être rentré dans l’ordre d’ici les prochaines vingt-quatre heures standard.

_ Il parait que vous êtes parvenu à attraper le coupable ? intervint Brugt avec véhémence.

Hux opina.

_ Grâce au Seigneur Ren ici présent, le pire a été évité. Non seulement je n’ai pas été trop durement touché mais il a en plus été en mesure d’appréhender le tireur. Tireur que nous avons pu identifier aisément en tant que membre de la Résistance.

Kylo remarqua que Hux ne précisa pas qu’il avait connu Finn lorsqu’il était lui-même prisonnier. Pas plus qu’il ne mentionna le fait qu’il s’agissait là d’un ancien Stormtrooper. Le nouvellement Premier Empire se devait de prouver qu’il était en état de grâce et des détails tels que ceux-ci ne devaient pas déjà venir ternir l’image que Hux tentait de vendre à ses principaux officiers.

_ Je pense alors que nous pouvons chaleureusement remercier le Seigneur Ren, proposa Unamo en commençant à applaudir.

Kylo tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, ne s’attendant absolument pas à être mis au centre de la conversation. Et lorsque tous les autres se joignirent à elle pour une salve enthousiaste, il se tassa au plus profond de son siège, son visage encapuchonné obstinément fixé vers le sol. Il s’imaginait sans mal le sourire narquois de Hux à cet instant. Kwark eut même le culot de se pencher dans sa direction pour l’interpeler directement.

_ Merci à vous Seigneur Ren d’avoir sauvé notre empire et notre empereur. Le Premier Ordre peut être fier de vous compter dans ses rangs.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il recevait un compliment, Kylo se sentit devenir écarlate et ses mains se crispèrent sur l’accoudoir au point de les faire craquer.

Les doigts de Hux lui frôlèrent alors le bras.

_ Le Premier Empire peut être fier de vous compter dans ses rangs, précisa ce dernier, réplique à laquelle tous les officiers adhérèrent avec enthousiasme.

Kylo savait qu’à l’instar de Vader en son temps, les membres importants du Premier Ordre s’étaient méfiés de lui à son arrivée, pourtant soutenu qu’il avait été par Hux et Snoke. Mais depuis la prise de pouvoir de son amant, jour après jour, exploit après exploit, il gagnait la reconnaissance et le respect des officiers et c’était… grisant. Embarrassant mais grisant.

_ Seigneur Ren, insista Hux dont la malice dans la voix était évidente pour Kylo, avez-vous un petit message pour nos fidèles officiers ici présents ?

Kylo songea à secouer vivement la tête ou à grogner pour qu’on lui fiche la paix. Mais il n’allait certainement pas laisser Hux le taquiner de la sorte sans réagir. Alors, il se redressa, déroulant sa longue silhouette jusqu’à ce que l’empereur paraisse frêle à ses côtés, et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole de sa voix la plus grave.

_ Vous n’avez pas à me remercier, déclara-t-il, regrettant un peu l’absence de son vocodeur. Je n’ai fait que remplir mon devoir envers l’empereur. Intercepter ce chien de la Résistance a été pour moi un honneur.

_ Et vous avez pu l’interroger ? Tirer de lui des informations intéressantes ? s’enthousiasma Kwark.

Hux se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, posant sur Kylo un regard satisfait même si un peu déstabilisé. Lui-même avait dû s’attendre à ce que Kylo se montre butté et distant. Et Kylo n’était pas peu fier de l’avoir ainsi surpris. Mais après tout, il devait faire honneur à l’homme à ses côtés.

_ Pas encore, admit-il. Je devais tout d’abord m’assurer que l’empereur ne courait plus aucun danger et que sa guérison était en bonne voie. Et puis laisser le prisonnier isolé de la sorte ne le rendra que plus facile à briser. Je me chargerai personnellement de son interrogatoire dans les heures à venir, conclut-il.

Hux approuva d’un hochement de tête et le silence retomba dans la salle. Kylo retint de justesse un long soupir soulagé. Il n’avait rien dit d’absurde et avait tenu correctement le rang qui était attendu de lui. Hux serra d’ailleurs son avant-bras en un geste de soutien avant de le relâcher et de reprendre la parole.

_ Bien évidemment, expliqua-t-il, je me joindrai au Seigneur Ren pour l’interrogatoire et vous tiendrai informés de tout ce que nous pourrons apprendre d’utile sur la Résistance. Si le Sénat refuse de nous livrer ses leaders, comme je le soupçonne, nous aurons un autre recours pour mettre fin aux agissements de ce groupe de terroristes. D’ailleurs…

Il alluma son datapad et, d’un geste rapide, navigua dans ses dossiers.

_ … un instant s’il vous plait… murmura-t-il, je vais auparavant vérifier que nous n’avons toujours reçu aucune réponse du Sénat pour…

_ Votre Altesse Impériale ? intervint alors Mitaka en sortant du coin dans lequel il s’était terré quand Hux l’avait autorisé à rester. Si je puis me permettre…

Hux tourna son regard vers lui et approuva d’un hochement de menton.

_ J’étais en charge du pont cette nuit et j’en ai profité pour vérifier les dossiers envoyés par nos informateurs. Je peux vous faire un rapide résumé de la situation si cela peut vous permettre d’avoir une vue plus globale de ce qu’il s’est passé pendant que vous étiez en soins.

_ Je vous écoute, capitaine, l’encouragea Hux.

Mitaka s’avança jusqu’à la table à côté de laquelle il resta debout. Malgré sa mine épuisée, il se tenait droit, l’air fier et important. Kylo sourit. Le nouveau capitaine vivait aussi intensément que Hux cette prise de pouvoir.

_ Au sujet du Sénat, les nouvelles que j’ai reçues ne sont pas celles que vous espériez. Pour le moment, les sénateurs ne nous ont envoyé aucun communiqué officiel mais les rumeurs prétendent qu’ils ne sont pas prêts à accepter vos exigences. De toute évidence, la menace qui pèse sur eux ne suffit pas à ce qu’ils acceptent de vous céder.

Hux opina. Il ne paraissait ni surpris, ni en colère, comme s’il avait toujours su que cette énième ultimatum n’aboutirait pas plus que les autres. Kylo, en tout cas, n’avait jamais cru que les sénateurs cèderaient. Jusqu’à ce que le rayon rouge de Starkiller ne traverse une fois de plus la Galaxie, la situation paraissait complètement bloquée.

_ Ils ne se soumettront jamais si nous ne les forçons pas, cracha Kwark avec mépris.

_ C’est également mon opinion, approuva Hux.

_ Alors qu’attendons-nous pour les forcer ? intervint Datoo.

_ La fin de l’ultimatum, répondit l’empereur. Dans quelques heures, c’est avec les cendres des morts qu’ils signeront leur reddition, je peux vous l’assurer.

_ Tirons immédiatement ! Prenons-les par surprise ! insista Datoo.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Unamo fut plus rapide que lui.

_ Les prendre maintenant par surprise n’aurait aucun intérêt, répliqua-t-elle. Ils ne savent de toute façon pas quel sera notre objectif en cas de tir et même si c’était le cas, il leur est impossible d’évacuer des planètes entières en aussi peu de temps. Ils ne peuvent pas nous échapper. Tirer en avance ne ferait que décrédibiliser la parole de l’empereur.

Hux avait un petit sourire en coin en l’écoutant.

_ Pour le moment, continua-t-elle, l’empereur s’est montré humain et conciliant. Il a su tendre la main à nos amis comme à nos ennemis. Etre impatients maintenant serait gâcher tous ses efforts pour mener à bien cette conquête de la manière la plus stratégique possible.

_ Merci Général Unamo, fit Hux lorsqu’elle se fut tue.

Elle hocha gracieusement la tête, recevant avec moins d’effusions que Mitaka et un sourire discret son nouveau titre.

_ A ce sujet, reprit Mitaka, si les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes concernant les sénateurs eux-mêmes, nous avons en revanche bien d’autres échos positifs. Son Altesse Impériale a fortement impressionné une grande partie de la population de la Galaxie par son retour après l’attentat. Les mots qui reviennent le plus souvent sur le holonet pour vous décrire son courageux, authentique, sincère, impliqué. Alors qu’on pouvait auparavant trouver quelques doutes de la part des populations des planètes ayant déjà rejoint le Premier Ordre, ils ont pour la plupart disparu suite à l’attentat. Votre détermination a payé et vous êtes devenu extrêmement populaire, non seulement dans la Bordure Extérieure mais aussi bien au-delà. On nous a même signalé la création de groupes de soutien au sein même des planètes du Noyau. Ces groupes auraient commencé à militer pour que le Sénat se soumette et fasse se joindre leurs mondes au Premier Empire. Bien sûr, ils n’ont pas de réels pouvoirs et ne sont qu’un regroupement de gens sans importance politique mais cela dénote un réel changement de mentalité à votre encontre. Et à l’encontre du Premier Empire.

Kylo se pencha vers son amant. A présent, celui-ci ne cachait même plus la lueur de satisfaction dans son regard.

_ C’était ton plan depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Quand tu as dit qu’il fallait profiter de l’attentat etc… C’est ça que tu avais en tête, devenir populaire.

_ C’est plus simple de diriger quand on est apprécié que lorsqu’on est perçu comme un ennemi, confirma Hux. On a voulu se débarrasser de moi, je reviens, plus fort que jamais.

_ De plus, enchaîna Mitaka, nous n’avons rencontré quasiment aucune contestation quant au fait que le Premier Ordre soit devenu le Premier Empire. La plupart des planètes qui s’étaient déjà liées à nous ont envoyé leur message de félicitations pour votre ascension au trône et nous assurent qu’elles sont prêtes à jouer un rôle prépondérant dans notre nouveau système politique etc… Personne n’a… hésita un instant Mitaka avant de se reprendre, personne n’a remis en cause votre légitimité. Au pire, certains mondes nous ont demandé des garanties quant à leur annexion, certains s’inquiétant d’être exploités par le Premier Empire comme ils l’étaient du temps de Palpatine mais je pense qu’un message de la part de votre Altesse Impériale suffira à les rassurer.

Hux approuva.

_ Capitaine, vous me communiquerez la liste de ces mondes et je contacterai en personne leurs gouvernements pour leur assurer qu’ils ne tireront que bénéfices de nos accords.

_ Bien votre Altesse Impériale.

_ Et du côté des planètes du Noyau, intervint Kylo, faisant se retourner Hux vers lui, le Sénat n’a pas remis en cause la légitimité de l’empereur ?

Mitaka secoua la tête.

_ Comme je le disais, le Sénat ne nous a donné aucun signe de vie depuis le début du dernier ultimatum. Nous n’avons pas plus de nouvelles concernant les leaders de la Résistance que concernant leur affiliation à l’Empire ou la légitimité de notre Empereur.

_ La manière forte, c’est vraiment ce qu’il faudra employer, conclut Kwark en levant les mains.

_ Donnons-leur encore quelques heures, confirma Hux. Ensuite, nous leur ferons regretter leur silence. Quant à la Résistance, l’homme que nous avons attrapé nous fournira sûrement tout ce dont nous aurons besoin.

La réunion s’orienta ensuite sur les nouvelles missions des principaux officiers de la flotte du Premier Empire mais Kylo ne les écouta pas. Son esprit était tourné vers plus tard, quand tous iraient reprendre leurs postes et que lui et Hux allaient devoir affronter Finn. Ou plus précisément que lui, Kylo, allait devoir s’immiscer dans la tête du traître et lui arracher les secrets qui feraient tomber sa mère et les siens.

Il frissonna en y pensant et rabattit sa capuche le plus bas possible pour dissimuler sa mine sombre même à son amant.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais pouvoir mener en parallèle ma fic d'été, celle-ci, les aventures d'Armitage Hux, plus un autre truc que j'ai sous le coude. De toute évidence, je me suis plantée et j'ai surestimé mes capacités :D Donc désolée pour l'attente! Mais enfin, Sheev a repris et je devrai pouvoir poster bien plus régulièrement! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

_ Tu te sens prêt ? demanda Hux alors que Kylo et lui se tenaient devant la porte de la salle d’interrogation contenant Finn.

L’ex Stormtrooper avait passé de longues heures dans une minuscule cellule avant d’être transféré sur ordre de l’empereur.

Il n’avait reçu en tout et pour tout qu’un unique verre d’eau, pour qu’il soit tout de même capable de s’exprimer, et devait commencer à ressentir la faim et la douleur d’être entravé. Kylo avait bien compris que Hux espérait que cela suffirait à briser sa volonté. Kylo, lui, avait des doutes. Il ne connaissait pas bien Finn, ne l’avait que peu fréquenté quand il avait rejoint la Résistance, mais un Trooper capable de se retourner contre les siens, cela dénotait une grande force de volonté. Il avait réussi à s’émanciper des manipulations du programme mis en place par Hux lui-même, en plus d’être parvenu à pénétrer dans un bâtiment sécurisé, à se mêler au personnel du Finalizer, à intégrer le bataillon mené par Phasma sur Ord Mantell et à tirer sur Hux.

Pas étonnant que le nouvel empereur soit remonté contre lui. Et à voir son visage fermé, Kylo était certain qu’ils ne sortiraient pas de cette pièce avant d’avoir obtenu des réponses, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait.

_ Je suis prêt, répondit-il avec autant de conviction qu’il en était capable.

Pénétrer dans la tête des gens pour arracher de force leurs secrets lui avait été interdit depuis toujours. Il ne s’agissait plus de capter des pensées ou de déceler de potentiels traîtres. Il s’agissait de creuser, de plus en plus loin, jusqu’à atteindre le centre même du cerveau de Finn. Ca allait être douloureux. Extrêmement douloureux. Mais quand Kylo repensait à la peur et à la colère qu’il avait ressentie quand Hux s’était écroulé, atteint par le tir de ce qu’il croyait être un de ses propres soldats, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir faire parler Finn. Quoi qu’il lui en coûte.

_ Je sais que tu n’as jamais… insista Hux. Pas à ce point.

_ Je suis prêt, le coupa Kylo.

Et il appuya sur le bouton du panneau de contrôle avant que son amant n’ait eu le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Depuis le début, Hux avait prévu que Kylo interrogerait Finn, il n’allait certainement pas se dérober maintenant.

L’odeur fut la première chose que Kylo ressentit, avant même qu’il ne soit entré dans la pièce, avant même que ses yeux ne se soient habitués à la semi pénombre qui régnait à l’intérieur. Finn n’avait pas pu se laver depuis la capture et il se dégageait de lui un violent mélange de sueur, urine et vomi qui firent froncer le nez du chevalier.

Et quand il le vit, Kylo réalisa également qu’un des yeux de Finn était à moitié fermé, gonflé par un coup qu’il avait dû se prendre lors de son transport jusqu’au Finalizer. Les hommes de Phasma, peut-être même le capitaine elle-même, n’avaient pas été tendres avec celui qui avait voulu assassiner leur Général. Quelque part, Kylo ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Lui-même n’avait pas tué Finn sur le champ de ses propres mains seulement parce que Hux le lui avait ordonné.

L’empereur pressa le pas et, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, alla se placer à la gauche du prisonnier, sanglé à un fauteuil.

Kylo fit le tour pour se positionner à sa droite. Il ne s’était jamais retrouvé attaché dans un de ces fauteuils d’interrogatoire mais il imaginait fort bien à quel point ce devait être terrifiant de ne pas pouvoir bouger et de voir s’approcher les grandes silhouettes de deux hommes qui vous haïssaient personnellement. Malgré cela, Finn ne trembla pas. Il eut même l’outrecuidance, malgré son visage en sueur qui démontrait sa nervosité, d’afficher un petit sourire en coin.

_ On me gâte, fit-il d’une voix rauque. Le traître et le général en personne, juste pour moi.

Hux se pencha vers lui, lui renvoyant son propre sourire.

_ Tu es le seul traître ici, pointa-t-il. Et c’est empereur désormais. Grâce à toi.

Finn ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d’éclater de rire. Rire qui se termina par une quinte de toux râpeuse que l’ancien Stormtrooper eut bien du mal à arrêter. Kylo se demanda même s’il n’allait pas mourir ici, dans ce fauteuil, sans même avoir eu l’occasion de l’interroger.

Lorsqu’enfin Finn eut retrouvé son souffle, ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes et il renifla bruyamment.

_ Empereur ? fit-il d’une voix étranglée. C’est une blague ! Personne…

_ Le Premier Empire et la légitimité de l’empereur ont été reconnus par la plupart des planètes de la Galaxie, souffla Kylo. Nous saurons faire plier les derniers récalcitrants. Et tu vas nous y aider.

Les yeux de Finn quittèrent Hux pour venir se poser sur Kylo.

_ Whah, je ne t’avais jamais entendu prononcer autant de phrases à la suite… Ben ! fanfaronna-t-il malgré sa voix enrouée. Je suis impressionné. Et tu sais… ce n’est pas la peine de te cacher derrière cette capuche idiote. Je sais que c’est toi.

_ Ben est mort, grogna Kylo, se reculant pour repositionner le bas de son visage dans l’ombre.

Finn pouffa.

_ Vraiment ? Ben est mort ? C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu te tiens pourtant devant moi là ! Je te vois ! Je te reconnais. Je reconnais même ta voix ! Et le rouquin avec lequel tu traînais toujours même à l’époque !

_ Rouquin… souffla Hux en roulant des yeux.

_ Tu veux que je te dise, Ben ? continua Finn sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Han Solo est mort ! Lor San Tekka est mort ! Mais toi, toi tu es bien vivant. Et tu auras beau te cacher ou changer de nom pour fuir tes responsabilités, nous savons parfaitement qui tu es et ce que tu as fait.

Une vague de rage s’empara de Kylo, lui étranglant la gorge, lui rendant la respiration sifflante. Il reconnaissait bien là un membre de la Résistance, à lui parler avec mépris alors qu’il était le bras droit et le compagnon du nouvel empereur. Il bondit vers Finn, sa large main gantée de noir s’enroulant autour de son cou.

Finn eut un mouvement de panique mais ne parvint pas à échapper aux sangles. Kylo resserra l’emprise de ses doigts.

_ Ce que j’ai fait ? lui cracha-t-il à la face. Et toi, ce que tu as fait ? Tu devras aussi prendre tes responsabilités pour ce que tu as fait. Déserter, intégrer les rangs des pires ennemis de l’Ordre, tirer sur l’empereur…

_ Pour… ma décharge, articula laborieusement Finn entre deux goulées d’air forcées, il m’a… tiré dessus… en premier.

_ Quoi ? grogna Kylo, étranglant Finn plus fort encore.

Ce dernier ouvrait désormais la bouche en grand pour tenter d’aspirer de minces filets d’air. Kylo était si concentré à le regarder agoniser qu’il sursauta presque lorsque Hux posa les doigts sur son poignet, le faisant lâcher avec douceur.

Finn prit une longue inspiration bruyante et toussa de nouveau avant de parvenir à réguler son souffle.

_ Et dans le dos en plus, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais en direction de Hux.

Ce dernier semblait parfaitement savoir ce dont il était question, avec un rictus amusé et une mine condescendante pour Finn. Kylo, lui, était complètement perdu.

_ Quand nous nous sommes enfuis, fit Hux à son intention. Pendant que tu combattais contre Rey, j’en ai profité pour neutraliser celui-là, expliqua-t-il d’un geste du menton vers Finn. Je regrette désormais de ne pas avoir visé la tête.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres. Il n’avait pas eu conscience de cela. Entre la panique, la peur, la douleur des blessures infligées par Rey, il n’avait pas réalisé que Hux s’était débarrassé de Finn. Il se souvenait juste de son amant accourant vers lui pour l’aider à se relever et à partir le plus rapidement possible.

_ Moi j’ai visé la tête, maugréa Finn. Pour ce que ça m’a réussi…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras en écharpe de Hux et il grimaça.

_ Je t’avais en plein dans ma ligne de mire. En plein. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu esquiver !

_ Parce que mon chevalier était là pour me protéger, fit Hux avec un sourire tendre en direction de Kylo.

_ Chevalier, ricana Finn. Vous êtes sérieux ? Empereur et chevalier ? Vous avez vraiment pété les plombs tous les deux !

Le sourire de Hux retomba et il se baissa jusqu’à être quasiment nez contre nez avec Finn.

_ Mon chevalier était là pour me protéger, répéta Hux avec aplomb. Et maintenant, à moins que tu ne nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur la Résistance, il va entrer dans ton cerveau et en soutirer les informations une par une.

Kylo bomba le torse, espérant que sa silhouette massive suffirait à impressionner Finn et qu’il se confesse sur le champ. Surtout que les paroles de Hux, répétant encore une fois que c’était grâce à lui qu’il était toujours en vie, l’avaient galvanisé comme jamais.

_ Je ne dirai rien ! contra Finn. Pas un mot ! Vous ne saurez rien ! Pas venant de moi !

_ Nous savons déjà tout un tas de choses par ta faute, répliqua Hux en se reculant. Nous savons que tu es allé sur Lothal en compagnie de Rey et de Skywalker. Qu’ils t’ont laissé sur place pour que tu intègres une patrouille de Stormtroopers et que c’est ainsi que tu es parvenu à déjouer nos protocoles de sécurité. Tu vois, nous sommes déjà au courant de bien des points de ta mission. Maintenant, tu vas juste nous dire où trouver le reste de la Résistance et ta fin sera peut-être plus douce que ce que tu peux espérer à l’heure actuelle.

_ Vous savez que dalle ! s’écria Finn. Juste des déductions. Et je ne vous dirai rien !

Le sourire narquois et l’apparente décontraction de l’ancien Stormtrooper se fissuraient. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants, plus exorbités, comme si d’un coup la réalité de sa situation lui revenait.

_ Même si tu ne dis rien, nous trouverons. Alors épargne-toi bien des souffrances et raconte-nous tout ce que tu sais.

_ Je ne sais rien ! cracha Finn avec hargne.

Hux croisa les bras et reporta ses yeux sur Kylo.

_ Ren, je suppose qu’il est temps pour toi de passer à l’action. Puisque ce traître se croit plus fort que toi, montre-lui ce dont tu es capable.

Kylo opina et tendit la main.

Les pupilles de Finn passèrent rapidement de Hux à Kylo puis de Kylo à Hux et son souffle s’accéléra. Lorsque les doigts de Kylo frôlèrent sa tempe, il sursauta.

_ C’est ta dernière chance, murmura Kylo. Parle ou souffre.

Finn crispa la mâchoire, ses lèvres obstinément scellées.

Kylo trouva son regard et il poussa dans sa tête. Il rencontra tout d’abord une forte résistance. Il s’y était attendu. Le programme des Stormtroopers avait déjà beaucoup joué avec son esprit et Finn avait dû apprendre à s’en préserver. Mais lorsqu’il insista, il eut l’impression de rencontrer un mur. Il jura intérieurement. Cela allait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Il aurait aimé en mettre plein la vue à Hux en réglant la question en quelques secondes, voire deux ou trois minutes maximum. Cela lui paraissait à présent difficile.

_ Un problème ? demanda l’empereur qui avait dû voir la crispation de ses traits.

_ Rey ou Skywalker ont dû l’entraîner à bloquer les intrusions, répondit Kylo en augmentant la pression.

Finn eut un rapide sourire vite contrebalancé par la douleur qu’il devait commencer à ressentir.

_ Et ça va être un problème ? insista Hux.

_ Absolument pas, répondit Kylo entre ses dents serrées. Juste… un peu plus long.

Hux opina et resta à observer les deux hommes comme s’il avait tout son temps.

_ Tu… n’arriveras… à… rien… le nargua Finn malgré la sueur qui roulait désormais à grosses gouttes sur son visage.

Kylo pressa plus fort et Finn hurla.

 

« *** »

 

Se trouver dans l’esprit de Finn était un peu comme se trouver entre quatre murs épais, dans une pièce sombre, où il fallait gratter à s’en arracher les ongles pour faire tomber quelques morceaux de roches. Kylo avait l’impression de batailler depuis des heures. Quoiqu’ait été la teneur de l’entraînement que Rey et Skywalker avaient fait suivre à l’ancien Stormtrooper, cela avait dû être quelque chose de très intensif.

Kylo percevait la transpiration qui mouillait son visage ou son dos et lui-même commençait à ressentir un début de migraine dans son propre esprit.

Presser à l’intérieur du cerveau de Finn ne suffisait plus. Il devait pilonner, encore et encore, pour détruire ses défenses. Et il commençait à douter de parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

Et plus il s’énervait, moins il était efficace. Et moins il était efficace et plus il était frustré. Et plus il était frustré, plus il s’énervait. Il ne voyait pas d’issue et la seule chose qui l’empêchait de détruire toute la salle, Finn inclus, de la lame de son sabre était la présence de Hux qui, patiemment, attendait des résultats. Certes son amant ne le pressait pas. Mais Kylo savait son regard posé sur lui et n’arriver à rien lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il s’humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue et reprit une grande inspiration. Au moins Finn ne paradait plus comme au début. La douleur avait complètement tué son attitude révoltée et il haletait bruyamment, les yeux clos et la tête dodelinant.

Kylo posa la paume de sa main à même son front et frappa son esprit. Il se visualisa arrachant à mains nues des blocs entiers de pierre des murs dans la tête de Finn. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, avec une frénésie frôlant l’hystérie. Et enfin, enfin, alors que les cris de Finn lui vrillaient les oreilles et que sa propre douleur lui tétanisait les muscles, il perçut une ouverture. Minuscule. Dérisoire. De la taille d’un crédit. Mais tellement lumineuse. Kylo se concentra sur ce point faible et creusa, encore et encore jusqu’à saisir quelques souvenirs, des sensations, des tranches de vie au sein de la Résistance.

Quand un gloussement aussi soudain qu’inattendu sortit de sa gorge, il fut le premier surpris. Il fallait bien admettre que la situation était grotesque. Ridicule. Des heures qu’il bataillait pour prendre d’assaut l’esprit de Finn et tout ce qu’il trouvait était… ça !

_ Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Hux avec empressement.

Kylo relâcha Finn et recula d’un pas sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il essuya la sueur qui gouttait depuis son nez ou son menton et ricana de nouveau. Tellement ridicule.

_ Qu’as-tu vu ? insista Hux. Tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Kylo opina mais sans enthousiasme. Il allait… bien. Globalement. Mieux que Finn en tout cas dont le nez saignait à présent. Mais il ouvrit un œil, sombre et furieux. Le fait que Kylo soit enfin parvenu à atteindre quelque chose paraissait le mettre en rogne.

_ Ren ? poursuivit l’empereur.

_ Il a un petit faible pour Rey, annonça Kylo. Des heures de souffrance tout ça pour me cacher ça. Pathétique, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Hux observa longuement Finn, un rictus au coin des lèvres avant de répondre.

_ Il faut admettre qu’elle est mignonne.

Kylo crispa la mâchoire plus fort que lorsqu’il avait combattu les défenses de Finn.

_ Elle n’est pas ton genre, grogna-t-il.

Le sourire de Hux s’élargit.

_ C’est une évidence. Mais en toute objectivité, elle est mignonne. Je comprends qu’il soit venu se fourrer dans un pétrin pareil pour l’impressionner. Maintenant, à nous de le lui faire regretter.

_ Humpf, maugréa simplement Kylo en repositionnant sa capuche sur son visage.

Il devait déjà avoir l’air épuisé mais ne voulait pas que Finn, ou pire Hux, ne le remarquent.

_ Ce n’est qu’un début, l’encouragea son amant. Maintenant que tu as trouvé comment le surpasser, je suis certain que tu peux découvrir davantage

_ Evidemment, répliqua Kylo avec plus d’assurance qu’il n’en ressentait.

Avide de faire ses preuves auprès de Hux, il reposa la main sur Finn et continua à élargir la seule voie qu’il avait trouvée dans son esprit, effeuillant de nouveaux souvenirs les uns après les autres, découvrant de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles émotions.

_ Kriff, souffla-t-il soudain en rouvrant les yeux.

Le rire qu’il eut cette fois était bien plus amusé que le précédent et Hux le fixa d’un air perplexe.

_ Quoi ? fit-il pour pousser Kylo à s’expliquer.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, les mains posées sur les hanches et un air moqueur qu’il ne pouvait contrôler sur le visage.

_ La ferme ! La ferme ! cria Finn d’une voix pâteuse, tirant sur les sangles de son fauteuil sans succès.

_ Il a aussi un petit faible pour Poe, expliqua Kylo à un Hux qui pouffa à son tour. Ca ne nous avance pas vraiment mais sérieusement… C’est la chose la plus ridicule que j’ai pu percevoir de ma vie.

_ Tu es la chose la plus ridicule que j’ai pu percevoir de ma vie ! lui cria Finn qui retrouvait un regain de combativité. Comment espères-tu même comprendre et juger ce que je ressens, espèce de monstre ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est l’amour ! Tu ne connaîtras jamais ce qu’est l’amour. C’est une force incontrôlable, plus puissante que tout, qui guide votre vie, vos choix, vous fait faire sans aucun regret les pires choses comme venir me fourrer ici ou…

Il stoppa brutalement son discours enflammé et ses yeux sautèrent de Kylo à Hux.

_ Kriff… murmura-t-il. Kriff, kriff, kriff…

_ Niveau compréhension il est plus rapide que San Tekka, pointa l’empereur.

Kylo opina.

_ Oh non ! s’écria Finn. Ben ! Ca n’est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être possible !

Alors que ses dernières découvertes avaient un peu allégé le cœur de Kylo, la réaction de Finn à sa soudaine réalisation, fit revenir sa fureur. Que ce soit lui, San Tekka ou Han Solo, tous avaient eu le même comportement : le déni, comme s’il était impossible pour eux de concevoir que Ben puisse être aimé. Cela le rendait malade, nouant ses entrailles, faisant remonter le goût acide de la bile dans sa bouche.

Il donna un brusque coup de poing dans le fauteuil, à quelques millimètres de la tête de Finn qui se tue sur le champ. Même Hux parut surpris de son geste mais ne commenta pas.

_ Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible, écuma Kylo à la face de Finn, ses doigts de nouveau noués autour de son cou.

_ Je… euh… hésita le prisonnier.

_ Vous êtes vous seulement demandé pourquoi j’étais parti ? Réellement ? Au-delà du pauvre Ben manipulé par l’odieux Général du Premier Ordre ? Vous êtes vous vraiment posé la question ?

_ San Tekka… pensait… qu’il t’avait… manipulé, coassa laborieusement Finn. Moi… je pensais juste… que vous étiez… deux sales cons… donc… capables de… vous entendre.

Kylo serra plus encore.

_ Personne n’a réalisé la manière dont j’étais constamment traité dans la Résistance ? Comme un bon à rien ? Comme… comme celui en qui personne ne peut avoir confiance ?

Finn tenta de marmonner quelque chose mais en manque d’air il était incapable de parler.

_ Je ne me suis jamais senti accepté dans la Résistance. Je n’ai jamais trouvé ma place. On ne m’a jamais donné de place. Hux… Hux a su me voir. Comme personne auparavant. Il a compris ma valeur et a accepté qui j’étais. N’importe quelle facette de qui j’étais. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un traître. Je n’ai jamais vraiment fait partie de la Résistance. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté à l’époque.

Il relâcha Finn et fit rapidement demi-tour pour dissimuler les larmes qui manquaient de rouler sur ses joues. D’un geste furieux il les essuya et à grandes enjambées, rejoignit le mur le plus proche. Avec un cri bestial, il donna un nouveau coup de poing, parvenant même à bosseler la surface auparavant parfaitement lisse. Derrière lui, il entendait Finn haleter, reprenant de précieuses goulées d’oxygène.

Quand le silence retomba dans la pièce et que son cœur se fut calmé, il consentit à reprendre sa place. Finn le fixait désormais avec de la peur dans les yeux et Hux un peu d’inquiétude.

_ Je vais arracher chacun de ses secrets, promit Kylo d’une voix sombre.

Hux hocha la tête mais au même moment, la sonnerie de son comlink retentit.

_ Oui ? répondit-il prestement.

_ Ici Rodinon, nous avons reçu un message de nos informateurs au Sénat et…

_ J’arrive, l’interrompit Hux.

Il raccrocha et contourna le fauteuil pour venir se placer face à Kylo.

_ Je peux te laisser seul ?

Kylo hésita puis finit par acquiescer.

_ Ca va aller, confirma-t-il. Je sais exactement comment je dois m’y prendre.

_ Bien. Viens me trouver dès que tu as du nouveau. Et surtout, ne le tue pas déjà. Je veux en faire un exemple pour toute la Galaxie.

_ C’est compris. Je te rejoindrai dès que j’en aurai terminé avec lui.

Kylo percevait le regard de Finn sur eux, tentant d’épier leur conversation pour deviner quel allait être son sort.

Alors, il se pencha et piqua les lèvres de son amant d’un baiser tendre. Hux sortit de la pièce avec un air satisfait sur son visage souvent fermé.

_ Tu vois, fit Kylo en se tournant à nouveau vers Finn, je sais ce qu’est l’amour. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas un monstre, répéta-t-il en posant la main sur le front de sa victime.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo savait que son pas franc faisait trembler le sol autour de lui mais il était si furieux qu’il était incapable d’alléger sa marche ou de ralentir son allure. Même les Troopers et les officiers qu’il croisait s’écartaient sur son passage, comme ils le faisaient encore quelques semaines auparavant alors que sa simple présence les terrifiait. Et heureusement pour eux, car Kylo n’aurait pas hésité à les envoyer dans le décor s’ils avaient entravé sa remontée vers le pont et vers Hux.

La colère était un sentiment qu’il connaissait bien, avec lequel il vivait depuis l’enfance. Mais il avait beau réfléchir à ses nombreux accès de colère, personne ne l’avait mis autant en rogne en aussi peu de temps que Finn.

Tout d’abord, ce type s’était permis de tirer sur son amant. Et maintenant, à part tout un tas de fadaises sans intérêt, Kylo avait été incapable de lui soutirer le moindre renseignement. Rien sur les membres de la Résistance, leurs plans ou leurs positions. Il devait bien admettre que Skywalker et Rey avaient été particulièrement fins sur ce coup et au milieu de sa fureur, il était même étonné que son oncle ait accepté de mettre de côté sa morale. Mais la perspective d’arrêter Hux avant qu’il ne détruise une nouvelle planète avait dû peser plus lourd que les soi-disant principes de Skywalker. Et désormais, Kylo n’avait rien à présenter à son amant. Absolument rien. Malgré des heures à triturer l’esprit de Finn, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’évanouisse de fatigue et de douleur et que Kylo ne puisse plus rien y faire. Il avait été si en colère qu’il avait été sur le point de le transpercer de son sabre. Mais les ordres de Hux avaient été clairs. A la place, Kylo avait lacéré les murs de la salle. Hux ne serait pas plus ravi mais cela valait mieux qu’un geste irréparable comme achever Finn.

Quand il pénétra sur le pont telle une tempête, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Kylo les ignora. Seul comptait Hux en pleine discussion avec un Mitaka visiblement plus frais que lors de la réunion.

_ Seigneur Ren ! s’exclama alors ce dernier.

Kylo le repoussa d’un geste de la main, si brusquement que le nouvellement nommé capitaine manqua de terminer sur les fesses. Le visage de Hux se crispa alors et avant que Kylo n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son amant le saisit par le bras et le mena jusqu’à une salle de réunion à l’écart.

_ Je suppose que tout ne s’est pas passé comme tu l’avais prévu, commença Hux lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière eux.

_ Skywalker, grogna Kylo, si plein de haine qu’il en avait du mal à articuler.

Hux le guida jusqu’à une table contre laquelle il l’appuya. Puis il repoussa sa capuche et caressa son visage et ses cheveux, jusqu’à ce que Kylo soit suffisamment calmé pour tenir un discours cohérent.

_ Qu’a fait Skywalker ? l’encouragea Hux d’un ton posé.

Kylo soupira longuement et ferma les yeux, se repaissant de la sensation des doigts de son amant contre sa peau.

_ Lui et Rey, murmura-t-il.

_ J’aurais dû me douter qu’elle était aussi dans le coup. Qu’ont-ils fait ?

_ Avant de pénétrer dans l’usine de Lothal, ils lui ont effacé la mémoire, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Pas tout, évidemment. Mais ce qui concernait les informations sensibles de la Résistance. Et ils ont fait ça si bien que je n’ai rien trouvé ! Rien !

_ Mais… hésita Hux en stoppant ses gestes, ce n’est pas risqué de faire ça ? Tu ne m’as pas toi-même dit que c’était dangereux d’entrer dans la tête des gens, de manipuler leurs souvenirs ? Qu’il pouvait y avoir des accidents ? Comme pour toi et Rey ?

Kylo opina.

_ Bien sûr que si. Mais à y travailler tous les deux, ils y sont apparemment parvenus sans trop de dégâts. Et de ce que j’ai vu, Finn était volontaire. La dernière image que je sois parvenu à saisir, c’est Rey et Skywalker main dans la main, leurs doigts sur la tempe de Finn et lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer.

Il renifla.

_ Tout s’est peut-être bien passé dans la manipulation de souvenirs mais il a quand même raté sa mission, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Hux opina. Il était visiblement contrarié de n’avoir rien pu tirer de Finn mais n’allait pas blâmer Kylo pour cela. Même si ce dernier était toujours furieux contre lui-même, contre Finn, contre Rey et Skywalker pour la situation actuelle.

_ Je croyais, répondit Hux entre ses dents serrées, que les Jedis étaient contre les manipulations mentales ? C’est une sacrée entaille au règlement qu’ils ont fait là.

_ De toute évidence, fit Kylo avec aigreur en s’asseyant pleinement sur la table. Ils ont jugé plus important de te descendre que de respecter leurs principes. Comme toujours.

Un silence pesant retomba entre eux et Kylo se pencha pour attraper une des mains de Hux qu’il caressa entre ses doigts.

_ Tu sais ce que nous devrions faire ? reprit Kylo au bout de quelques minutes. Nous devrions leur tendre un piège. Utiliser Finn comme appât et les attirer exactement où nous voulons. Je suis certain que Rey tient aussi à lui et qu’elle foncera pour venir le sauver. Et cette fois, je ne la louperai pas.

_ C’est hors de question, répondit Hux d’un ton ferme.

_ Pourquoi ? s’écria Kylo en serrant sa main.

_ Parce que ! fit puérilement l’empereur.

Kylo fut saisi d’une nouvelle vague de frustration. Il relâcha Hux et descendit de la table. Finn lui avait résisté mais il avait trouvé là une façon efficace de le rendre enfin utile. Et il savait qu’il pouvait se rattraper pour cet échec. Il savait qu’il pouvait battre Rey. Il avait beaucoup progressé sous l’enseignement de Snoke. Alors pourquoi son amant…

_ Tu m’as demandé de réfléchir à un moyen de neutraliser les Jedis, s’emporta-t-il. C’est notre meilleure chance ! Je suis capable…

_ Je sais que tu en es capable, contra Hux. Tu me l’as prouvé à maintes reprises. Mais…

Il s’approcha de Kylo et posa son front contre le sien.

_ … je ne veux plus te voir près de ces gens, Ren. Je ne veux plus que tu aies à subir encore et toujours leur mépris. Je ne veux plus être témoin de cela. A partir de maintenant, nous allons faire les choses à ma façon. Viens. S’il te plait.

Kylo prit une grande inspiration avant d’opiner, les yeux clos, se gorgeant de l’odeur de Hux. Il aurait autant aimé détruire de ses propres mains la Résistance qu’il lui répugnait de s’approcher de ses membres. Il ne voulait pas voir Rey mais il voulait détruire Rey. Il ne voulait pas voir Skywalker mais il voulait détruire Skywalker. Il ne voulait pas voir sa mère…

Sa main glissa sur le visage de son amant. Il ferait confiance à Hux et l’assisterait du mieux possible.

 

« *** »

 

Dès leur retour sur le pont, Mitaka accourut vers eux en trottinant. Il prit bonne garde de se tenir suffisamment loin de Kylo, se concentrant uniquement sur Hux.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, annonça-t-il d’une voix tremblant d’excitation. L’ultimatum que vous avez posé au Sénat se termine dans quelques secondes.

_ Et nous n’avons toujours reçu aucunes nouvelles de leur part ? demanda Hux en se positionnant face aux grandes baies vitrées.

Kylo le suivit, sentant l’émotion ambiante se propager jusqu’à lui. Il ne savait pas ce que Hux et ses hommes avaient mis au point pendant qu’il interrogeait Finn mais ils paraissaient impatients de passer à l’action.

_ Aucune, confirma Mitaka.

Kylo ne manqua pas le début de sourire sur les lèvres de Hux. Tout se passait comme il l’avait anticipé.

_ Bien, tenez-vous tous prêts, cria-t-il à ses hommes. Capitaine Mitaka, donnez-moi le décompte s’il vous plait.

_ Fin de l’ultimatum dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

_ FEU ! annonça Hux à pleins poumons.

Ce simple mot suffit à faire remonter un frisson de plaisir dans la colonne de Kylo. Hux était fait pour diriger, fait pour gouverner, fait pour prendre des décisions implacables et les tenir.

Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le fit se positionner à ses côtés, avec face à eux l’immensité de la Galaxie.

_ D’ici, nous devrions le voir passer, murmura l’empereur.

Kylo opina. Il savait exactement ce à quoi Hux faisait allusion. Le rayon sanglant de Starkiller. Même à distance, Hux avait planifié une attaque qui cette fois devrait mettre fin à l’insoumission du Sénat. Et alors, plus rien si ce n’était une poignée de rebelles ne se dresserait entre eux et la domination totale de la Galaxie.

Après de longues secondes de silence, Kylo l’aperçut enfin, traversant le vide de l’espace. Ils étaient très loin du rayon et celui-ci passa entre les étoiles telle une comète écarlate. Et presqu’aussi rapidement, il disparut dans l’obscurité.

_ Quelle est sa cible ? demanda Kylo dont le cœur battait fort.

Il était certain de connaître la réponse mais voulait tout de même en entendre la confirmation de la bouche de son amant.

_ Chandrila, fit Hux.

Et Kylo opina gravement. Il saisit la main de Hux et la serra fort. Du pouce, l’empereur caressa ses doigts. Kylo avait connu la planète de Snoke mais elle n’avait représenté pour lui que de la souffrance. Chandrila avait été le lieu de moments heureux de son enfance. Et bientôt, elle ne serait plus que poussière. Les gens qu’ils avaient croisés quand il n’était qu’un bambin ne seraient plus. Et tout ça parce qu’il l’avait demandé à Hux.

_ Tu n’as pas à te sentir responsable, souffla Hux à son encontre comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées. J’ai pris cette décision en mon âme et conscience. Et s’il est des gens à blâmer pour cette destruction, ce sont les sénateurs eux-mêmes. Ils avaient tout à fait les moyens d’éviter ce tir.

Kylo hocha la tête. Il se doutait que Hux le croyait une fois de plus étouffé par la culpabilité. Mais Kylo se sentait étonnamment serein. Si cela était la chose à faire pour que Hux réussisse, Kylo était prêt à l’assumer. La République et la Résistance n’avaient déjà que trop joué avec eux. Il était temps de contrattaquer et de prouver à tous qui ici possédait le pouvoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant qu’on leur confirme que le rayon avait bien atteint sa cible.

Kylo le ressentit avant n’importe qui d’autre. Une sensation proche de celle qu’il avait eue quand Snoke avait été détruit. Moins puissante bien sûr, il n’avait pas avec les habitants de Chandrila le lien qu’il avait eu avec son ancien maître. Mais tout était là, la stupeur, l’incompréhension, la colère, la douleur et puis plus rien. Un vide énorme à un endroit de la Force qui avait auparavant grouillé de vie.

_ C’est fait, murmura-t-il.

Un bip retentit dans leurs dos.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, annonça Mitaka, le tir a été un succès et l’objectif a été détruit.

_ Merci capitaine, répondit Hux en relâchant la main de Kylo et en se tournant vers ses hommes. Maintenant, nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre le message de ces pitoyables sénateurs. Je ne leur donne pas plus de quelques minutes avant d’implorer mon pardon.

Hux récupéra son datapad et commença à surveiller les canaux d’information du holonet. Kylo, quant à lui, resta contre la baie vitrée. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se connecter avec ce qui avait été autrefois Chandrila. En vain. Au moins sa mère ne s’y trouvait-elle pas au moment du tir. Il était certain qu’il l’aurait senti si elle avait été annihilée.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Hux lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il n’avait pas bougé.

_ Par la Force, dit Kylo, on peut les entendre crier avant de mourir.

Hux ne répondit rien mais il posa une main entre ses deux omoplates.

_ Si cela t’es trop pénible, nous n’utiliserons plus Starkiller.

_ Ca va, ça va, confirma Kylo en secouant la tête. C’est juste… étrange. Déstabilisant. Mais tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.

Hux approuva.

_ De toute façon, reprit-il, après cette démonstration, Starkiller n’aura plus besoin de tirer. Jamais. Ils seront tous bien trop terrifiés pour même songer à s’opposer à nous.

Kylo se détourna enfin du spectacle de l’espace et sourit à son amant.

_ Nous arrivons au bout, dit-il avec soulagement.

_ Presque. Je prévois bien sûr des poches de résistance mais presque l’intégralité de la Galaxie sera sous notre contrôle. Il reste encore bien des points sur lesquels travailler, fonder un gouvernement, une constitution, rédiger des lois et mettre en place des contrôles, redessiner plus justement les échanges commerciaux mais… nous sommes en bonne voie, fit-il, laissant apparaître dans son ton le même soulagement que Kylo.

_ Géné… Votre Altesse Impériale, appela à nouveau Mitaka. Vous devriez venir voir ça. Le Sénat s’apprête à faire une déclaration sur le holonet.

Hux se redressa et rejoignit à grandes enjambées Mitaka.

_ Capitaine, lancez la transmission.

Aussitôt, une image de l’intérieur du Sénat envahit le pont du Finalizer. Kylo se hâta de rejoindre son amant. Les yeux de Hux étaient fixés sur l’hologramme, ses sourcils froncés et le corps si tendu que Kylo pouvait percevoir ses vibrations. Il soupçonnait que s’il touchait l’empereur, celui-ci ferait un bond jusqu’au plafond tant il était nerveux. C’était maintenant qu’il allait savoir si son plan avait ou non abouti. Et le cœur de Kylo aussi s’emballa. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle, tous les officiers focalisés sur l’image pourtant pour le moment immobile.

Après un temps d’attente qui parut insupportable à Kylo, un Tarsunt fit son apparition. Il avait les traits creusés et la mine abattue. Kylo était certain de l’avoir déjà vu discuter avec sa mère, lorsqu’il était plus jeune, un jour où elle l’avait emmené sur Hosnian Prime. Mais il n’en gardait qu’un souvenir très lointain.

Quand le Tarsunt débuta son discours, Hux se pencha en direction de Kylo, pour que leurs épaules se touchent. A part ça, il était dans une position militaire parfaite, le corps rigide, le menton haut, sa main valide derrière le dos. Mais Kylo entendait sa respiration courte, presque haletante.

Craignant que Hux ne s’évanouisse sous la pression, Kylo ne suivit que d’une oreille distraite les déclarations du Tarsunt. Mais les yeux de plus en plus brillants de Hux et son rictus discret étaient autant d’indices lui prouvant que celui-ci avait réussi son pari.

Kylo entendit parler de reddition, de soutien à l’empereur et au Premier Empire, de plans communs pour le futur. Une chose attira cependant son attention, lui faisant détourner les yeux de la satisfaction mal dissimulée de son amant.

_ Nous avons demandé à la Résistance de se rendre, lança le Tarsunt. Nous les avons suppliés de déposer les armes et de cesser de tous nous mettre en péril. Mais ils ont refusé et ont disparu. En ce jour, au nom de tous les Sénateurs, nous reconnaissons notre erreur de leur avoir fait confiance car pour moi, ils sont à présent responsables du sort qui a été réservé à Chandrila. Et nous espérons vivement qu’ils répondront de leurs choix devant la justice. Gloire à l’Empire ! conclut le Tarsunt en levant le poing.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! reprit une partie des sénateurs que l’on pouvait voir à l’écran derrière lui.

_ Gloire à l’Empire ! s’écria Mitaka avec excitation, déclenchant des cris de liesse sur tout le pont.

Hux salua les siens de sa main valide et de hochements de tête. Il avait en cette heure le triomphe modeste même si Kylo ne doutait pas qu’il jubilerait une fois l’intimité de leurs quartiers rejointe. Les applaudissements et les hourras durèrent encore un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Hux ramène le silence, levant le poing à la manière du salut du Premier Empire.

_ Merci à tous ! lança-t-il à ses hommes. Merci à tous pour votre travail, votre dévotion, votre foi en nos projets. Merci à tous car cette victoire est avant tout un effort collectif, basé sur la sueur et la détermination de milliers de soldats émérites pour lesquels j’ai l’estime et le respect le plus absolu. Sans vous tous, jamais nous ne serions allés aussi loin.

L’ovation reprit de plus bel et Hux n’essaya plus de cacher son sourire. Même Kylo s’y était mis, frappant de ses deux grandes mains et acclamant la réussite de son amant. C’était un moment de joie collective comme il n’en avait encore jamais partagé de sa vie. Et il n’aurait pour rien au monde voulu être ailleurs. Sa place était là, non seulement avec Hux mais avec tous ces gens qui croyaient autant que lui en la réussite de l’empereur.

Il alla même jusqu’à donner une petite frappe amicale sur l’épaule de Mitaka qui parut sur le point de le prendre dans ses bras avant de se rétracter.

Certains soldats quittèrent aussi leur poste pour venir féliciter Hux en personne, soit d’un salut rigide, soit d’une poignée de main enthousiaste. L’empereur accepta les deux avec le même entrain. Et quand Mitaka se présenta à son tour, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules, faisant rougir le petit capitaine.

_ Merci capitaine Mitaka, fit Hux avec délectation, pour votre dévouement sans faille. C’est un honneur pour moi de mener cette conquête en vous ayant à mes côtés.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, murmura Mitaka en courbant le dos, les joues écarlates. C’est… Je… Je suis si fier de ce que nous avons accompli. La Galaxie est à nous.

Il y avait des trémolos dans la voix de Mitaka et Kylo n’aurait pas été étonné de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. D’ailleurs, certains officiers essuyaient des pleurs discrets. Kylo lui-même ressentait des picotements qu’il connaissait bien, submergé qu’il était par le moment. Mais il n’allait certainement pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde.

_ La Galaxie est à nous, conclut Hux.

Il relâcha Mitaka pour se tourner vers Kylo.

_ Ren.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale.

Le sourire de Hux s’élargit.

_ Seigneur Ren, j’espère que vous avez conscience du fait que sans vous, cette victoire n’aurait jamais existé. Sans vous, je ne serais d’ailleurs même pas sur ce vaisseau mais en train de croupir dans une cellule de la République.

_ Empereur Sheev, répondit Kylo, osant pour la première fois depuis longtemps utiliser le prénom de son amant, j’espère que vous avez conscience du fait que sans vous mon existence même n’aurait aucun sens.

Et Hux attrapa le bord de son châle pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrasser passionnément, leurs visages dissimulés par le rebord de la capuche. Autour d’eux, le volume sonore des cris et des applaudissements explosa.

 

« *** »

 

Une fois l’effervescence générale retombée, Hux avait fait envoyer au Sénat l’accord de reddition qu’il avait bien entendu rédigé longtemps à l’avance et qui mettrait définitivement fin à la Nouvelle République. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’ils reçoivent à nouveau une copie électronique avec la signature de l’ensemble des Sénateurs, scellant officiellement la déclaration du Tarsunt.

A présent, Hux était l’unique dirigeant de la Galaxie. Et Kylo devait admettre qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu sourire autant ou aussi longtemps d’affilée.

L’empereur donna rapidement ses instructions de base à son équipe avant de se retourner vers Mitaka.

_ Capitaine, appela-t-il, assignez le secteur du système Hosnien au Général Datoo. Qu’il se rende sur place et qu’il s’assure que le Sénat a bien été dispersé et que les Sénateurs ne fomentent rien dans notre dos. Je veux que plus personne dans cette Galaxie ne doute de l’étendue de notre pouvoir. Que nos bataillons foulent les rues d’Hosnian Prime. Que les derniers membres de la Résistance tombent. Et que Datoo me fournisse dans les jours à venir un recensement complet des ressources du système.

_ Bien monsieur, répondit Mitaka en notant furieusement sur son datapad.

_ Je tiendrai également une réunion demain matin avec les principaux officiers de l’Empire. Qu’ils reçoivent tous le message.

_ Ce sera fait.

_ Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Kylo regarda Mitaka repartir de son petit pas rapide vers son moniteur et se tourna vers son amant. Hux avait les yeux clos et inspirait lentement à ses côtés, comme s’il savourait chaque seconde de cet instant.

_ Je pensais que tu te rendrais toi-même sur Hosnian Prime, fit remarquer Kylo. Je croyais que tu voulais voir les Sénateur s’agenouiller face à toi.

Hux pouffa et secoua la tête avant d’observer Kylo de ses yeux clairs.

_ C’était un fantasme comme un autre, admit-il. Mais j’ai déjà eu mon compte de futilités avec Ord Mantell et j’ai des millions de problèmes commerciaux, stratégiques, logistiques et administratifs à régler dans les jours à venir. Comme tu t’en doutes, aussi fort que je le souhaite, je ne peux pas diriger toute la Galaxie entièrement seul et je vais devoir déléguer. Cela va me demander beaucoup, beaucoup, d’heures de travail et des centaines de réunions.

Kylo avait le pressentiment qu’il n’allait pas voir Hux autant qu’il l’aurait voulu dans les prochains jours.

_ Mais, poursuivit l’empereur, dès que Datoo se sera assuré que la région est sous contrôle, j’y ferai un saut. Mais j’aimerais le faire quand je serai officiellement empereur. Après le couronnement.

A cette perspective, le sourire de Kylo s’élargit.

_ Tu vas vraiment organiser un couronnement ?

_ Evidemment ! fit Hux comme si c’était là une chose tout à fait naturelle. Et c’est entièrement de ta faute puisque tu es celui qui m’a mis ça en tête.

_ Je ne regrette rien, murmura Kylo en se penchant vers son amant.

Il pouvait aisément se le représenter, vêtu d’un costume somptueux, tous les grands noms de la Galaxie à ses pieds, pendant qu’il recevrait sur le crâne un anneau d’or pour toute couronne. Kylo le lui poserait peut-être sur la tête. Ou Hux le ferait lui-même. Ce serait bien son genre. Dans tous les cas, Kylo avait hâte d’y être, d’assister à ce qui ferait de son amant le véritable empereur aux yeux de tous.

_ Tu souris, pointa Hux en passant un doigt ganté sur sa mâchoire.

_ Je m’imagine déjà retirant un à un chaque élément de ta tenue impériale pour te faire l’amour avec uniquement ta couronne sur toi.

_ Ma couronne ? répéta Hux avec un amusement évident.

_ Si tu dois être couronné, il te faut une couronne.

_ Je vais être ridicule…

Kylo pouffa.

_ Tu choisiras quelque chose de simple, l’encouragea-t-il, bien décidé à imposer à Hux la vision qu’il avait du moment.

_ Nous verrons…

Tout comme pour l’affaire du couronnement, Kylo savait que l’histoire de la couronne allait continuer à trotter dans la tête de Hux jusqu’à ce qu’il l’adopte. Il n’avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet.

Hux porta son regard sur le pont puis se tourna vers l’espace, observant jusqu’à l’infini les systèmes qui étaient tous désormais sous son contrôle. Kylo fut presque submergé par l’ampleur de la tâche et il se demanda comment Hux faisait pour gérer tout cela avec autant de recul.

Brusquement, l’empereur fit volte-face et avança vers Mitaka.

_ Capitaine, le pont est à vous. Prévenez-moi à la moindre urgence.

_ Bien votre Altesse Impériale.

Tout l’équipage se leva et salua l’empereur. Quelques « hourra » et autres « gloire à l’empereur » fusèrent et Hux y répondit de nouveau avec un sourire indulgent. Kylo se hâta de le rejoindre, puis ils quittèrent côte à côte la salle de commandement.

 

« *** »

 

Il régnait sur le Finalizer une ambiance comme Kylo n’en avait encore jamais vue. Habituellement, les membres du personnel qu’il croisait étaient sérieux, presque déprimants, concentrés sur leurs tâches et objectifs. Mais à présent, ils avaient le sourire. Tous les saluaient avec un enthousiasme communicatif, semblable à celui qui avait régné sur le pont lorsque le Sénat s’était incliné.

Et Hux prenait un instant pour chacun d’entre eux. Kylo était très impressionné par son dévouement. Il serrait des mains, remerciait les uns pour leur implication, félicitait les autres pour leur contribution à cette immense victoire. Son amant apparaissait à beaucoup comme un homme froid et austère mais aujourd’hui, il faisait se sentir important chacun d’entre eux. A contrario, Kylo restait en retrait, répondant lorsqu’on lui parlait mais n’allant pas chercher le contact. Il n’avait pas le talent de Hux pour ça. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de goûter chaque seconde du triomphe de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Hux avait également ordonné que soit servi un verre de vin par personne au repas du soir, concession luxueuse à laquelle les soldats n’étaient pas habitués et un bon nombre d’entre eux le remercièrent pour ce geste. De ce que comprit Kylo, Hux avait aussi autorisé la réquisition de plusieurs salles de repos à des vues festives. Par moment, Kylo entendait de la musique lui chatouiller l’oreille. C’était vraiment un instant exceptionnel qui lui rappela certaines fêtes de la Résistance. Sauf que cette fois, il se sentait pleinement de la partie.

Il remarqua que Hux ne prenait pas immédiatement le chemin de leurs quartiers. Il paraissait se balader librement, d’un pont à l’autre, comme pour rencontrer le maximum de monde.

_ Tu ne seras satisfait que lorsque tu auras serré toutes les mains à bord ? plaisanta Kylo alors qu’ils arrivaient à un nouveau niveau.

_ Toutes les mains serait ambitieux, admit Hux, mais il ne sera pas dit que l’empereur ne tient pas les siens en haute estime. Et je veux que tous le sachent.

_ Ils ont déjà pour toi une admiration sans borne, lui fit remarquer Kylo qui, même sans le chercher, captait parfois les pensées des soldats qui se précipitaient sur Hux pour le saluer.

_ Alors je veux la mériter, répliqua ce dernier en s’approchant d’un groupe de Troopers qui avaient déjà presque un genou à terre.

Ce périple les mena jusqu’à l’une des cantines du vaisseau. Pas le mess des officiers où ils dinaient régulièrement mais une salle réservée aux simples soldats qui acclamèrent l’apparition de l’empereur. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et même Kylo se surprit à éclater de rire aux anecdotes d’un des Troopers qui avait dû en découdre avec un groupe de résistants peu auparavant. Les insultes et les qualificatifs qu’il utilisait pour les désigner étaient bien plus fleuris que tout ce qui avait pu déjà sortir de la bouche de Hux et Kylo trouva cela hilarant. Jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque que son accès d’enthousiasme avait tellement surpris les soldats qu’ils s’étaient tous figés et le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés.

Hux fut celui qui brisa l’étrange moment de flottement.

_ Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, lança-t-il en saisissant le bras de Kylo. Il n’est pas seulement grand, sombre, terrifiant et ténébreux, il est aussi humain et capable de rire.

Les soldats se détendirent légèrement et Kylo fut reconnaissant à son amant de ne pas avoir pointé le fait qu’il était aussi capable de pleurnicher longuement ou de douter de lui-même.

Après avoir mangé une assiette de ragoût insipide qui fit regretter à Kylo les barres protéinées de Hux, ils reprirent enfin le chemin de leurs quartiers. Bien plus lentement qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Là encore, les effusions de joie entre Hux et ses hommes furent nombreuses et Kylo crut que jamais ils n’arriveraient jusqu’à leur chambre.

Quand finalement le panneau de la porte se referma derrière eux, Kylo soupira et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher son épaule immobilisée.

_ Quoi ? Tu n’es pas heureux de notre victoire ? demanda Hux en posant la tête au creux de son cou.

_ Je suis ravi de notre victoire, murmura Kylo dans ses cheveux. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde autour de toi ce soir. Je ne te veux rien que pour moi.

Hux leva son bras valide et rabaissa la capuche avant de plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kylo.

_ Ils pourraient être des milliards autour de moi, je ne serais qu’à toi, répondit-il en fermant les yeux pour que Kylo l’embrasse.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Kylo passa le bout de la langue sur la bouche de Hux. Il avait l’impression de déceler un arrière goût de vin bon marché mais Hux ne lui laissa pas le temps d’analyser davantage car il saisit sa langue entre ses dents avant de la sucer avidement. Kylo gémit et ses mains caressèrent l’estomac de Hux, jouant avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement quand un bruit mécanique attira leur attention, à quelques pas d’eux. Kylo leva la main, prêt à stopper l’intrus qui s’était introduit dans leurs quartiers en leur absence mais ne découvrit que le droïde médical qui avait soigné Hux auparavant, planté à côté de la porte menant à la chambre.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ! demanda Kylo, toujours prêt à intervenir.

A priori le droïde ne présentait pas de danger mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes tant qu’il n’était pas certain que tout risque soit écarté. Si la Résistance avait réussi à infiltrer un traître dans leurs rangs, il était possible qu’ils soient parvenus à reprogrammer un droïde.

Le droïde le fixa de ses yeux vides avant de répondre avec ce qui pouvait être une certaine perplexité dans sa voix artificielle.

_ J’attendais l’empereur.

_ Pourquoi ? insista Kylo en faisant un pas vers l’intrus.

_ Pour le soigner. L’heure de changer son bandage est largement passée mais j’ai des instructions claires. Soigner l’empereur à n’importe quel prix. Même si celui-ci refuse ou prétend qu’il est trop occupé. C’est même vous Seigneur Ren qui avez donné ces ordres.

Dans son dos, Hux pouffa.

Kylo grogna. Il était effectivement possible qu’il ait envoyé à l’équipe médicale des instructions pareilles. Mais uniquement parce qu’il connaissait très bien Hux et qu’il savait que celui-ci était si borné qu’il serait prêt à envoyer paître le droïde si ça n’avait pas été le bon moment.

_ Puis-je procéder aux soins ? demanda le droïde.

Kylo soupira puis opina. Il détestait être interrompu alors que lui et Hux avaient enfin été intimement enlacés après d’interminables heures entourés de milliers de membres d’équipage. Mais le bien-être de l’empereur avant tout. Et puis surtout, Kylo avait hâte de voir comment la blessure de son amant avait évolué. Le bacta avait beau faire des merveilles, il n’en restait cependant pas moins inquiet.

_ Allons-y, concéda-t-il en attrapant Hux par son bras valide pour le mener jusqu’à la chambre.

Ce dernier avait toujours un rictus en coin comme si l’ensemble de la situation l’amusait. Ou alors était-ce juste la moue boudeuse de Kylo.

Tout doucement, celui-ci le fit s’assoir sur le lit et recommença à dégrafer sa ceinture, dans un contexte bien moins passionnel cette fois. Hux le laissa faire, ne quittant pas des yeux les grandes mains gantées qui jetèrent la ceinture au loin et ouvrirent avec une douceur presque inconvenante pour leur taille les pans de sa veste.

_ Tu as encore mal ? demanda Kylo en faisant glisser l’uniforme sur les épaules de son amant après l’avoir débarrassé de l’écharpe qui maintenait son bras.

_ Non, admit Hux. J’ai juste l’épaule raide mais c’est bien plus supportable qu’hier, voire que ce matin.

Cela rassura Kylo. Il retira ensuite son t-shirt léger, le laissant torse nu, assis sur le lit et le fixant comme s’il n’y avait pas un droïde avec eux. Kylo se força à reculer. Oh oui les yeux de Hux le dévorant avec ferveur lui donnaient plus que tout envie de se jeter au lit après avoir dispersé ses propres vêtements au quatre coins de la pièce. Mais les soins d’abord. Pour le reste, ils avaient encore une bonne partie du cycle de nuit. Et seulement si l’état physique de l’empereur le leur permettait.

Le droïde prit place près de Hux et débanda lentement son épaule. Kylo retint à peine un soupir de soulagement quand fut dévoilée une chair rose et fraiche qui avait quasiment entièrement comblé le trou laissé par le tir de Finn.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, dit le droïde, me permettez-vous de manipuler votre bras ?

Kylo se crispa mais d’un regard, Hux lui intima de rester immobile.

_ Bien évidemment, répondit ce dernier.

Très lentement, le droïde fit aller et venir le bras de Hux, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, analysant les mouvements de ses yeux noirs et lui intimant de le prévenir si cela était douloureux.

Hux resta parfaitement silencieux pendant toute la durée de l’examen.

_ Alors ? fit-il avec impatience lorsque le droïde relâcha son bras.

_ Alors c’est encourageant et en bonne voie. Je vous conseillerais de garder votre bras immobile jusqu’à demain matin et d’éviter tout effort superflu à ce niveau pendant encore quarante-huit heures.

Hux renifla.

_ Nous verrons, grogna-t-il. Vous pouvez y aller.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, insista cependant le droïde, je dois auparavant poser un patch de bacta sur la plaie.

_ Juste un patch ? demanda Hux. Pas besoin d’un bandage plus poussé ?

_ Etant donné la guérison encourageante de votre blessure un simple patch…

_ Le Seigneur Ren s’en occupera, le coupa Hux en pointant avec insistance la sortie.

_ Quoi ? firent de concert le droïde et Kylo.

Hux jeta un regard impatient dans sa direction.

_ Tu es capable de poser un simple patch de bacta, n’est-ce pas ?

Kylo approuva de la tête, incertain. Oui, il savait faire ça, bien sûr, mais n’était-il pas plus sûr pour Hux de recevoir ses soins de la part d’un personnel formé et…

Hux se leva brusquement du lit.

_ Puisque tout est réglé, vous pouvez regagner l’infirmerie, lança Hux au robot qui hésitait, tournant la tête vers l’empereur puis Kylo avec un bruit mécanique désagréable.

_ Bien votre Altesse Impériale, concéda-t-il.

_ Tu es sûr… tenta Kylo mais de son bras valide, Hux le repoussa sur le lit.

Kylo se laissa faire et tomba lourdement assis sur le matelas qui protesta en couinant.

_ Merci, au revoir, s’il y a le moindre problème, je vous recontacterai, fit Hux au droïde sans lui laisser le temps d’en placer une, le raccompagnant vers la sortie.

Kylo soupira. Hux était déterminé et il savait que quoiqu’il dise ou fasse, son amant ne l’écouterait pas.

La porte de leurs quartiers chuinta et Kylo sut qu’ils étaient enfin seuls. Puis, Hux réapparut. Il était torse nu, appuyé d’une manière qui se voulait sans doute lascive contre le chambranle et il avait un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Mais ce que Kylo voyait surtout, c’était la blessure qui ressortait sur sa peau blanche.

 _ Tu fais une de ces têtes ! lui reprocha Hux en abandonnant toute prétention d’entrée sensuelle.

Kylo se passa une main sur le visage et grommela avant de répondre.

_ Tu aurais dû laisser le droïde faire son travail jusqu’au bout. Tu n’es pas complètement guéri.

_ Ce n’est plus qu’une égratignure, pointa Hux en se rapprochant du lit. Et puis…

Il passa ses cuisses de chaque côté de celles de Kylo et s’assit sur ses genoux.

_ … j’ai enfin la reddition du Sénat et le contrôle de toute la Galaxie. Je dois fêter ça dignement.

_ Tu as déjà fêté ça avec la moitié du Finalizer, lui rappela Kylo et Hux roula des yeux.

Sans douceur, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son amant.

_ Oui, j’ai bu un verre ou deux de piquette avec les soldats. Mais maintenant, je veux fêter ça dignement avec toi. Et seulement avec toi, souffla-t-il en frôlant les lèvres de Kylo qui sentait sa volonté chanceler.

Après tout, lorsqu’ils étaient entrés dans leurs quartiers, la tête encore légère des célébrations, Kylo n’avait même pas été hésitant. Il avait voulu Hux, de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu’au sommet de son crâne. Et peu avait importé sa blessure.

La langue de l’empereur glissa le long de son cou et Kylo rejeta la tête en arrière.

_ Et si tu as peur pour mon bras, susurra-t-il contre sa peau humide, ne t’en fais pas, je ferai sans les mains.

Il glissa entre les cuisses de Kylo et s’y agenouilla avant de lever vers lui un regard gourmand.

_ Si tu veux que je garde mon bras immobile, le taquina-t-il, il va falloir que tu m’aides.

Kylo s’humidifia les lèvres et ses yeux sautèrent brièvement sur l’épaule de Hux. La blessure n’était plus que très superficielle. Suffisamment superficielle pour que…

Il sursauta quand Hux frotta le bout de son nez sur son entrejambe avant d’en mouiller le tissu d’un grand coup de langue.

_ Tu sais bien que ta tenue est ridicule et que je ne peux pas te déshabiller sans mes mains, commenta-t-il lorsque le regard de Kylo revint sur lui. Alors aide-moi, ordonna-t-il avec plus de force cette fois.

Kylo sentit son visage s’empourprer et opina avec enthousiasme. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où lui et Hux avaient fait l’amour. Mais l’avoir ainsi entre ses cuisses affolait toujours son cœur et faisait pulser son sang avec vigueur dans ses veines. Oubliant tout doute et toute hésitation, il retira ses gants à l’aide de ses dents et les jeta dans un coin de la chambre alors que l’empereur le fixait avec impatience, laissant ses lèvres s’égarer brièvement contre la bosse qui s’affirmait entre les jambes de Kylo.

Ce dernier défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon. L’homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie attendait pour le prendre en bouche et c’était une sensation grisante. Kylo se sentait plus invincible que jamais. Tous deux, ils étaient plus invincibles que jamais.

_ Si tes sujets te voyaient ainsi, murmura-t-il en parvenant enfin à libérer son début d’érection. Agenouillé pour moi.

Les pupilles de Hux s’élargirent et il sourit en suivant la main de Kylo qui fit quelques aller-retour sur son sexe avant de le lui présenter. Hux en souffla sur la pointe.

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua-t-il. Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir une relation charnelle avec l’homme que j’aime.

Il conclut sa phrase d’un long mouvement de langue sur le gland avant de prendre Kylo en bouche aussi loin que possible.

Ce dernier soupira. Sans avoir à utiliser ses mains, Hux était suffisamment habile de ses lèvres et de sa gorge pour lui faire monter des frissons dans tout le corps. Et à la lueur dans ses yeux, il s’amusait beaucoup du spectacle de Kylo se perdant dans le plaisir et répétant son nom encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que Kylo se lève du lit et attrape le crâne de l’empereur, le décoiffant pour le maintenir en place et s’enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Hux le laissa faire, ouvrant grand les lèvres pour lui alors que Kylo accélérait le rythme de ses hanches en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

La bouche de Hux était chaude, familière, douce et à lui. Seulement à lui. Les autres le regardaient parler, se soumettaient à ses paroles, mais Kylo était le seul à le connaître aussi intimement. Le plaisir qu’il y prenait était presque insupportable.

Il se retira brusquement, laissant un long filet de salive couler sur le menton de son amant. Ils avaient toute la nuit. Et Hux avait sûrement bien d’autres choses en tête.

Kylo garda les paupières fermées le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle. Il tenait toujours la tête de l’empereur entre ses larges paumes mais ce dernier ne cherchait pas à s’en libérer.

Quand Kylo ouvrit les yeux, Hux le regardait, l’air satisfait.

_ J’ai bien cru que tu n’arriverais pas à te contrôler, commenta-t-il en acceptant la main que Kylo lui tendait pour l’aider à se remettre debout.

_ J’ai beaucoup appris depuis notre première fois, répliqua Kylo en l’attirant à lui.

Il l’embrassa profondément, reconnaissant son propre goût sur la langue de son amant. Ce dernier leva sa main valide et l’agrippa par les cheveux.

_ Je t’ai beaucoup appris, pointa Hux et Kylo rit contre son cou.

Oui, Hux était le seul homme qu’il avait ainsi connu et le seul homme qu’il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il en était certain.

_ Tu m’as tout appris, confirma-t-il en respirant son odeur.

L’empereur était brûlant et sa peau de porcelaine avait viré au rose pâle, voire au rouge sur ses joues et ses épaules. Il donnait envie à Kylo de le croquer, encore et encore. Eternellement.

_ Tu étais un élève studieux, plaisanta Hux en laissant sa main glisser sur son torse encore habillé. Et enthousiaste.

_ Tu étais le plus parfait des professeurs, ajouta Kylo avant de racler de ses dents la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Le plus parfait des amants. De quoi as-tu envie ?

_ Dans l’absolu de toi, minauda Hux. Mais en premier, déshabille-toi. Tu es ridicule avec juste ton machin à l’air qui se balance. Et rappelle-moi demain d’aller voir Garnik pour lui demander une tenue plus facile à enlever pour toi.

Kylo grogna et secoua la tête. Il avait presque oublié le fameux tailleur. Et son hésitation à le rencontrer pour ses propres tenues. Hux avait eu raison. Ce qu’il portait actuellement était un vestige de Snoke. Or, il était libre de son ancien maître à présent. Il… y réfléchirait, conclut-il en retirant une à une les couches de sa tenue sous le regard appréciateur de son amant.

_ Et maintenant, déshabille-moi, ordonna Hux.

Kylo s’y mit avec enthousiasme, débarrassant Hux de son pantalon, de ses sous-vêtements, caressant au passage son érection, passant la main entre ses cuisses pour jouer avec ses bourses puis plus loin encore jusqu’à trouver son ouverture.

Hux s’était appuyé contre son torse, le visage plongé dans ses cheveux et il soupira.

_ C’est ça que tu voulais ? demanda Kylo avant de mordiller son oreille.

_ Plus que ça encore, l’encouragea l’empereur.

Soudain, il rouvrit ses yeux verts, faisant sursauter Kylo. Puis, d’une main pâle, il le repoussa et grimpa sur le lit.

Le voir avancer à quatre pattes malgré son bras blessé fit grimacer Kylo qui aurait bien fait une réflexion s’il n’avait pas été aussi fasciné par le postérieur de son amant se balançant pour lui.

Soudain, Hux courba le dos et posa la tête sur son oreiller, le derrière toujours en l’air, ne laissant rien à l’imagination de Kylo.

_ Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire, dit-il simplement alors que Kylo s’approchait du lit.

Ce dernier y monta à son tour et observa le corps longiligne de l’empereur, entièrement offert à lui. Kylo posa une main sur son fessier, traça dessus des arabesques du bout des doigts.

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux rester comme ça ? s’inquiéta-t-il malgré son envie de plonger en Hux sans plus attendre. Ca ne doit pas être confortable pour ton épaule et…

_ Je suis très bien ainsi et je ne compte pas bouger, l’interrompit Hux avec conviction. Et je n’ai envie de faire aucun effort alors à toi de jouer.

Kylo eut un petit sourire et se pencha pour croquer doucement l’une des fesses de Hux.

_ Tu es certain ? C’est rare que tu laisses les rênes à quelqu’un d’autre.

Son doigt frôla son ouverture et il eut l’impression que l’empereur roulait des hanches pour l’encourager à le pénétrer.

_ Ecoute, fit Hux dans un soupir, j’ai détruit une planète, fait plier le Sénat et conquis la Galaxie. Je pense que j’en ai assez fait pour une journée. A toi de prendre le relais. Tu sais ce que j’aime, je sais ce que tu aimes.

Kylo pencha la tête de côté, puis finit par approuver. De toute façon, ils n’allaient pas y passer des heures. Son cerveau n’était plus suffisamment irrigué pour donner une réplique satisfaisante et son érection lui réclamait qu’on s’occupe d’elle.

Il roula sur le dos et tendit le bras jusqu’à ouvrir le tiroir et attraper le lubrifiant à l’intérieur. Hux le regardait faire entre ses paupières mi-closes. Il souriait paresseusement et semblait se repaître du corps tendu de Kylo.

Ce dernier répondit à son sourire. Il aimait la façon dont Hux le regardait toujours, comme s’il était l’être le plus magnifique de l’univers. Ben s’était toujours trouvé hideux. Mais sous le regard de Hux, Kylo s’acceptait. Son amant ne lui mentait pas lorsqu’il affirmait le trouver parfait en tout point. Et c’était une sensation enivrante comme Ben n’en avait jamais connue.

Sans un mot, Kylo se redressa et vint se positionner derrière l’empereur. Il admira la courbe de son dos, la qualité de sa peau, la finesse de ses membres et comme toujours la flamboyance de sa chevelure qu’il voulait caresser encore et encore. Mais il aurait le temps plus tard pour cela, une fois leurs besoins corporels assouvis, quand ils seraient enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre comme presque toutes leurs nuits passées ensemble. Après la veille où ils avaient dormi chacun de leur côté pour préserver le bras de Hux, Kylo avait hâte de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son amant contre lui.

Il fit couler une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et pénétra Hux. Ce dernier soupira mais ne dit rien. Ils avaient habituellement le sexe bavard, commentant les performances de l’autre, se lançant piques et critiques, ou échangeant parfois juste des mots doux ou des déclarations passionnées. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, Hux paraissait submergé par les sensations que lui donnait Kylo tout comme ce dernier s’abreuvait de la présence, des gémissements, de la confiance prodiguée par son amant qui s’abandonnait complètement sous ses gestes.

Et quand Hux fut prêt, Kylo se positionna au-dessus de lui pour le prendre, sa propre sueur gouttant dans la nuque de l’empereur alors que leurs hanches se rejoignaient avec des bruits moites résonnant sur les murs métalliques de la petite chambre.

Malgré le plaisir qui grimpait dans chacun de ses membres pour terminer entre ses cuisses, Kylo se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Il voulait voir Hux, ses cheveux à présent en bataille, l’écarlate et la sueur qui couvraient ses épaules, le peu de son visage qu’il pouvait deviner ravagé par les sensations que chaque coup de boutoir de Kylo lui donnait.

Kylo aurait voulu parler, lui hurler son amour, mais tout ce que sa gorge était capable de produire était des grognements rauques, de plus en plus bestiaux quand il comprit qu’il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Hux bougea alors brusquement. Son bras valide passa sous lui pour se caresser en de petits mouvements secs alors que celui blessé se relevait pour agripper Kylo, le forcer contre lui.

Kylo pensa protester mais sa voix ne lui obéissait plus. Il se laissa retomber, son corps épousant parfaitement chaque courbe de celui de Hux. Ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille et le serrèrent pour qu’ils fusionnent de chaleur et de plaisir. Ses dents se plantèrent dans l’épaule de l’empereur et ce dernier cria en se répandant sur les draps.

 Kylo ferma enfin les yeux et accéléra, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit lui-même pris dans le tourbillon du bruit de sa peau claquant celle de Hux. Encore… encore… encore…

Puis ce fut la fin. Incapable de se restreindre plus longtemps, Kylo céda. Il pulsa longuement en Hux, suçant avidement l’épaule qu’il tenait toujours entre ses mâchoires. Sous lui, Hux tremblait et murmurait des mots que Kylo ne comprit pas. Sa respiration était trop forte, sa tête trop légère, ses neurones tués par l’orgasme qui venait de le traverser.

Enfin ses muscles se détendirent et il relâcha Hux. Ses dents quittèrent son épaule, ses bras sa taille et son érection tombante son arrière-train. Il roula sur le dos et laissa l’air frais sécher sa peau humide.

Ce fut un petit rire qui le ramena à la réalité.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fait glousser comme une poule ? demanda Kylo en ouvrant un œil et en ramenant en arrière les cheveux collés à son front.

Il remarqua que Hux aussi était passé sur le dos, appuyé contre un oreiller et qu’il regardait son épaule blessée.

_ Déjà je ne glousse pas comme une poule, pointa-t-il. Et ensuite, je me moquais de toi.

Kylo fit la moue et se redressa sur son coude.

_ Quoi ? Ca ne t’a pas plu ? grogna-t-il.

Son amant tourna enfin la tête vers lui en souriant.

_ Bien sûr que ça m’a plu, fit-il comme une évidence. Comme toujours tu as été parfait et fabuleux etc… Mais c’est bien la peine de m’avoir cassé les pieds avec ma blessure si c’était pour l’empirer.

Il s’inclina pour présenter à Kylo son épaule gauche. A côté de la cicatrice laissée par le tir de Finn se trouvait très clairement la marque des dents écartées de Kylo ainsi qu’un énorme suçon qui tournait déjà au violet.

Ce dernier rougit violemment. Il s’était laissé emporter par la passion et n’avait pas réalisé qu’il mordait aussi fort.

_ Kriff, jura-t-il. Kriff, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Ce n’est rien, le rassura Hux en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. C’est même plutôt flatteur. Et puis ça ne se verra pas sous mon uniforme, c’est le plus important.

Kylo baissa la tête et se pencha pour embrasser l’épaule de Hux. Comme sa mère le faisait lorsqu’il était petit et qu’il se faisait mal. Il repoussa cette pensée. Elle n’avait rien à faire dans sa tête.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

_ Je t’ai dit que ce n’était rien, répéta l’empereur. Je suis surtout content que ce soit toi qui t’occupes de mon épaule ce soir et pas le droïde. Il aurait pu prendre ça pour une aggravation de ma situation et me bloquer de nouveau le bras.

_ Kriff ! Oui ! Le bacta ! s’écria Kylo en bondissant du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Il fouilla dans un petit tiroir à la recherche des patchs de bacta que Hux gardait au cas où. Kylo savait que le droïde aurait pu leur en amener mais Hux l’avait mis trop rapidement à la porte pour cela.

Il trouva facilement ce qu’il cherchait dans le classement irréprochable de son amant et retourna dans la chambre. Hux l’attendait, toujours dans la même position mais sous le drap cette fois, les sourcils levés.

_ Tu sais, mon bras ne va pas tomber parce qu’il sera resté une petite heure sans bacta.

_ La ferme ! répliqua Kylo. Laisse-moi te soigner. Je veux qu’il ne reste plus rien de cet odieux attentat.

_ Je ne considère pas une morsure de ta part comme un odieux attentat.

_ Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Sans un mot de plus, il passa du côté de l’épaule blessée de Hux et appliqua soigneusement le patch. Il le massa longuement pour bien faire pénétrer le produit, observant du coin de l’œil les réactions de Hux. Au moins ce dernier ne paraissait plus souffrir. C’était un bon point. Mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la mine de plus en plus concentrée.

Et même quand Kylo revint au lit et se blottit contre lui, il ne dit rien. Jusqu’à ce qu’une pointe de sourire illumine son visage. Cela rassura Kylo.

_ A quoi tu penses ? osa-t-il enfin lui demander.

Hux tourna vers lui un regard serein.

_ A Finn, avoua-t-il.

Aussitôt, Kylo grimaça.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Tu es au lit avec moi et tu penses à Finn en souriant ? Tu es encore plus odieux que tout ce que la Résistance peut colporter !

Cette fois, Hux rit franchement.

_ Déjà, c’est toi qui m’as fait penser à Finn en parlant de l’attentat, pointa-t-il. Ensuite, je ne souriais pas en pensant à Finn. Je souriais en pensant à ce que je vais faire à Finn.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? demanda Kylo en fermant les yeux et en se fondant plus confortablement contre le corps de Hux qui passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules.

_ Je pense, admit très calmement Hux, que je vais le libérer.

Kylo se redressa d’un coup, si brusquement que le drap qui les couvrait tous deux vola au sol.

_ QUOI ? cria-t-il assez fort pour que tout le Finalizer l’entende.

Hux se contenta de le fixer, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot! A bientôt pour la suite!


	12. Chapter 12

_ Tu n’es pas sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! répéta Kylo pour au moins la dixième fois d’affilée.

Et comme pour les neuf premières, Hux se contenta de le fixer en souriant, se délectant avec évidence de la confusion de son amant.

Kylo se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit dont il avait bondi quand l’agitation était devenue trop forte et il rampa jusqu’à Hux. Il se pencha sur lui jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent et même là il ne s’arrêta pas, les écrasant l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que sa respiration devienne audible.

_ Avoue, reprit-il le plus calmement possible malgré la crispation de ses muscles, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Hux, le droïde t’a donné de la drogue c’est ça ? Un genre d’antidouleur qui annihile tout sens des réalités ?

Hux éclata de rire et leva le bras pour repousser Kylo de quelques centimètres.

_ Mais non idiot, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens. Ou presque, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d’œil vers le patch sur son épaule. C’est juste que j’ai eu une révélation.

_ Pendant qu’on s’envoyait en l’air ? grogna Kylo qui ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre.

_ Après qu’on se soit envoyés en l’air en fait. A croire que ton solide coup de reins m’a remis les idées en place. Alors arrête de faire cette tête et viens là que je t’explique.

A contrecœur, Kylo obéit et il se pelotonna contre Hux, la tête sur son épaule, le bras autour de sa taille. L’empereur resta longuement silencieux, caressant juste les cheveux de Kylo jusqu’à ce que celui-ci soit suffisamment détendu pour l’écouter sans éclats de voix.

_ J’espère que tu vas te montrer logique et rationnel, grommela Kylo, sinon, je t’assure que j’appelle l’infirmerie pour qu’ils t’examinent à nouveau.

_ Je suis toujours logique et rationnel, pointa Hux. Maintenant écoute-moi un peu et surtout ne m’interromps pas.

Kylo émit un borborygme sans réelle implication.

_ Tu sais que j’ai misé gros sur ma popularité, reprit son amant. Comme je te l’ai expliqué, j’estime qu’il est plus facile de diriger si le peuple m’aime dans sa plus grande majorité.

Kylo resta silencieux et Hux lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Quoi ? se défendit Kylo. C’est toi qui m’as dit de ne pas t’interrompre.

_ Ce n’est pas m’interrompre si je te laisse le temps d’approuver ce que je dis.

_ Parce que je n’ai pas d’autres choix que d’approuver ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Un chevalier doit toujours être du côté de son empereur.

Kylo roula des yeux et Hux secoua la tête, décidant apparemment de l’ignorer pour le moment car il reprit ses explications.

_ Je crains cependant que détruire Chandrila n’ait fait un peu baisser ma côte de popularité. Il est des gens qui ne comprennent pas la nécessité de mener des actions fortes. Ou qui avaient de la famille sur place. Ou qui avaient une réservation de vacances ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin tu vois le genre.

_ Je suis assez familier avec le concept des gens mécontents à cause d’une destruction de planète oui, approuva Kylo en repensant aux interminables monologues de sa mère sur Alderaan.

Elle devait rabattre les oreilles de tous les autres à la Résistance depuis que l’existence de Starkiller avait été révélée au monde. Et ça devait avoir encore empiré maintenant que c’était Chandrila qui y était passée. Mais au moins, sa réflexion fit sourire Hux.

_ Fort heureusement, reprit ce dernier, le Sénat m’a servi sur un plateau un ennemi auquel faire porter la responsabilité de ce tir.

_ La Résistance, répondit Kylo en repensant au discours du Tarsunt qui avait tenté de dédouaner le Sénat de toute implication.

_ La Résistance, confirma Hux. Tu imagines l’impact si un membre de la Résistance, un suffisamment impliqué pour avoir tenté de me tuer, explique à tout le monde qu’il a fait erreur, qu’il a reconnu les bienfaits potentiels du Premier Empire, qu’il a été manipulé par Organa et les siens, etc, etc…

_ Tu comptes retourner l’opinion contre la Résistance ? C’est bien ça ?

_ C’est exactement ça mon amour. Nous deviendrons les gentils et ils seront les méchants, ceux qui relancent et perpétuent les conflits alors que nous proposons la paix, ceux qui ont besoin d’être débusqués et annihilés pour qu’enfin l’harmonie règne. Tu imagines le territoire que nous allons devoir contrôler et surveiller ?

Kylo secoua la tête. En toute honnêteté, la Galaxie était si vaste qu’il avait bien du mal à concevoir la masse de travail que représenterait avoir la main mise sur toutes ces planètes.

_ Exactement, pointa Hux. C’est une tâche bien trop importante pour qu’une organisation militaire, même aussi puissante et déterminée que la nôtre, puisse la remplir de manière efficace. L’une des forces de la Rébellion à l’époque de l’Empire était sa propension à être soutenue par les populations locales qui les cachaient, les aidaient, les soutenaient. Je ne dois pas commettre la même erreur. Nous devons avoir le peuple de notre côté, là pour nous prévenir au moindre signe suspect. Ce sera notre meilleur atout pour mettre la main sur Organa et les siens.

Kylo eut un début de sourire lorsque l’idée de Hux commença à prendre forme dans son cerveau.

_ Tu comptes sur la délation pour débusquer nos ennemis, c’est bien ça ?

L’empereur opina.

_ Chasser les fantômes que sont les Résistants sur un territoire aussi vaste serait une perte de temps et de ressources dont nous n’avons pas besoin. Encourager la délation par des primes ou des récompenses nous amènerait tout un tas de fausses pistes venant d’escrocs et de profiteurs en tout genre. Mais la délation spontanée, venant de sujets acquis à notre cause, ça, ça peut donner de bons résultats et nous permettre d’éliminer les dernières traces de résistance. Forcément les Résistants vont avoir besoin de bases, de ressources, de moyens de transport, d’armement etc… Et forcément quelqu’un quelque part entendra parler de quelque chose ou verra quelque chose. Et ce jour là, il faut que le premier réflexe de cette personne soit de nous contacter. Alors oui, si je dois laisser partir Finn pour récupérer tous les autres, ça me parait un choix judicieux.

Kylo resta de longues secondes silencieux, tournant encore et encore dans son esprit le plan de Hux.

_ Ca ne serait pas plus simple de lui coller un mouchard quelque part et de le suivre ?

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Honnêtement, toi qui as vécu des années parmi ces gens, dis-moi, sont-ils incompétents au point de ne pas repérer un mouchard sur un de leur membre fraichement échappé de chez l’ennemi ?

Kylo s’humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête. La Résistance avait de nombreux défauts mais leur premier geste si Finn s’en sortait en vie serait de le scanner entièrement à la recherche d’un traceur. Au pire le Premier Empire pourrait trouver une base secondaire sur un monde perdu, mais rien de plus. Ils n’auraient pas les grands pontes de l’organisation, sa mère en tête.

_ C’est bien joli tout ça, contra-t-il tout de même, mais comment comptes-tu faire joindre nos rangs à Finn ?

Hux éclata de rire et serra avec tendresse Kylo contre lui.

_ Oh non ! Je ne veux pas qu’il joigne nos rangs ! Même s’il venait me supplier à genoux de le reprendre, je ne laisserais jamais ce traître réintégrer notre armée ! Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus simple. Tu te souviens de Fayden ?

Kylo opina lentement. Il se souvenait parfaitement du général qui avait tenue tête à Hux et dont Kylo était entré si profondément dans l’esprit qu’il l’avait détruit. Et il n’eut pas besoin de poser davantage de questions pour savoir ce que Hux attendait de lui.

_ Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? demanda l’empereur en penchant la tête vers Kylo.

Finn était combatif, Kylo pouvait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Mais ce dernier était aussi rentré très profondément dans son esprit. Il avait sondé tout ce qui était disponible, tout ce que Rey et Skywalker n’avaient pas effacé. Et il y avait suffisamment de trous et de blancs pour que Kylo y place les idées de Hux. De ça il était certain. Cela ne durait pas plus de quelques heures, au mieux un ou deux jours mais si tout ce que Hux voulait était une déclaration de quelques minutes, c’était largement faisable.

_ L’effet ne sera pas permanent, prévint-il tout de même. Mais je peux le faire.

_ Bien, conclut Hux. Je me fiche que l’effet soit permanent, bien au contraire. Imagine sa tête lorsqu’il comprendra qu’il sera éternellement, aux yeux de la Galaxie, un des soutiens au Premier Empire. Ca va le rendre fou j’espère.

Kylo grogna.

_ J’aurais quand même dû le déchiqueter à mains nues lorsque j’en ai eu l’occasion.

Hux embrassa sa tempe.

_ Qui sait s’il ne finira pas une nouvelle fois sur notre chemin ? En attendant, il va peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie se rendre utile.

Kylo approuva du bout des lèvres. Hux était parfois trop tortueux, même pour lui. Mais il pouvait comprendre la logique dans le plan de l’empereur.

Tout doucement, il leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts le patch collé sur l’épaule de Hux. N’empêche que Finn s’en tirait bien et Kylo espérait vraiment qu’il serait de nouveau un jour sur sa route pour qu’il lui fasse payer les souffrances endurées par son amant.

 

« *** »

 

_ … le Premier Empire aurait pu aisément me tuer, j’ai parfaitement conscience de cela. Mais l’empereur s’est montré généreux, l’empereur s’est montré compréhensif. Alors que terrifié, j’attendais une mort certaine, il est venu à moi. Et nous avons parlé. Discuté. Si longtemps que j’ai oublié mes craintes pour ne plus voir face à moi qu’un bienfaiteur, un ami, qui, loin de me juger pour le mal que je lui avais fait, m’a écouté, m’a expliqué et m’a fait ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de notre univers.

Kylo ne put retenir un petit rictus satisfait alors que face aux caméras Finn continuait le discours qu’il lui avait soigneusement planté dans l’esprit. La tâche en elle-même avait été une vraie réussite. Ils avaient détaché Finn et pendant plus jours, l’avaient nourri, soigné, rhabillé. Et Kylo en avait profité pour remplir son esprit d’une image positive de Hux et du Premier Empire. Cela avait été moins compliqué qu’il ne l’avait craint. L’esprit de Finn était fort, Kylo était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais son premier passage, et la destruction des murs que Finn avait soigneusement construits dans sa tête, lui avait laissé le champ libre pour remodeler à sa guise l’ex Stormtrooper.

Si le discours que Fayden avait donné sous son influence avait été mécanique, poussif, peu naturel, celui de Finn était limpide, coulant, et personne n’aurait pu suspecter qu’il était sous influence. Avoir le temps de peaufiner les choses avait été une vraie aubaine pour Kylo qui avait enfin pu montrer à Hux l’étendue de son pouvoir.

Ce dernier était d’ailleurs aux côtés de Finn, dans un des nouveaux costumes que Garnik lui avait faits livrer le matin même. Proche de ce que le tailleur avait confectionné à la va vite le lendemain de la proclamation de l’empire, il était mieux taillé, les points plus délicats, les fioritures plus soignées. L’ensemble était sobre, élégant, mais avec une finesse et une finition qui rappelait la puissance de celui qui le portait.

Et Hux souriait. Amicalement. Aux caméras et à Finn. Il avait insisté pour que le discours de ce dernier soit en direct, pour que nul ne puisse douter de son authenticité. Kylo avait trouvé le pari risqué. Si Finn reprenait ses esprits pendant la retransmission, tout leur plan tomberait à l’eau. Mais Hux avait affirmé lui faire confiance, à lui et à ses capacités et qu’il était certain que tout se passerait bien. Sa déclaration avait gonflé l’ego de Kylo au point qu’il s’était lui aussi convaincu que tout se déroulerait selon le plan. Et c’était ce qu’il se passait en ce moment même.

Kylo sentait bien ses membres qui tremblaient légèrement et sa mâchoire plus crispée qu’habituellement pendant qu’il murmurait du bout des lèvres le discours qu’il avait appris par cœur avant de l’implanter dans le cerveau de Finn. Hux avait longuement travaillé dessus, lui répétant encore et encore les différentes versions jusqu’à ce qu’ils en valident une ensemble. Et Kylo était désormais certain que son amant avait pris la bonne décision en épargnant Finn. Sa valeur en cet instant était plus bien importante que son cadavre.

Lorsque Finn regagnerait ses esprits et retrouverait les siens, il allait probablement retourner au combat et là Kylo se ferait un plaisir de lui passer la pointe de son sabre à travers le corps. Mais pour le moment, il devait être patient. Ca n’avait jamais été sa plus grande qualité. Cependant pour Hux, il était prêt à faire des concessions. Surtout si cela leur permettait d’écraser la Résistance, d’humilier Skywalker, de battre Rey, de prouver à sa mère qu’elle aurait dû le prendre au sérieux tellement plus tôt.

Il se retint de porter la main à la cicatrice qui barrait toujours ses traits et à laquelle il ne s’était toujours pas habitué.

_ Mon esprit était embué par les mensonges et l’embrigadement dont j’ai été la victime toute mon existence, poursuivit Finn. On m’a présenté le Premier Ordre d’une telle manière que j’ai fini par prendre les armes contre l’homme qui aujourd’hui se tient à mes côtés. Et j’ai honte, tellement honte, de savoir que j’aurais pu être celui qui l’aurait tué, celui qui aurait plongé la Galaxie dans le chaos une fois de plus.

Hux hocha lentement la tête et posa une main sur l’épaule de Finn. Rien n’avait été laissé au hasard et il avait longuement répété chaque geste, chaque expression. Kylo appréciait son implication dans tout ce qu’il faisait. Tout comme lui avait passé des heures à s’entraîner, physiquement et mentalement, pour les combats à venir. Car Kylo n’était pas dupe. Ils en avaient terminé avec la diplomatie et avec les menaces. Starkiller ne tirerait probablement plus. Tout le monde connaissait sa puissance et ceux qui s’y opposeraient ne seraient plus que des groupuscules de quelques combattants, qu’il faudrait abattre les uns après les autres. Et cela serait le travail de Kylo, Phasma et des Troopers.

_ Grâce à la clémence de l’empereur, conclut Finn, dans quelques heures je serai chez moi. Les idées plus claires, le cœur plus léger, mon esprit tourné vers le brillant futur qu’offrira à tous le Premier Empire. La Galaxie enfin unie. Les peuples enfin égaux. Et j’œuvrerai pour corriger mes erreurs, ces années au sein de la Résistance, ces crimes perpétués en leur nom et j’espère que mon expérience ouvrira les yeux à beaucoup d’entre vous et que vous serez à nos côtés, aux côtés de l’empereur, dans cette lutte. Vive le Premier Empire ! Vive l’empereur.

Finn leva le poing et Hux l’imita, ainsi que la foule de soldats en civil massée devant eux. Hux se tourna alors vers Finn et lui tendit une main que ce dernier s’empressa de serrer. Des cris de joie s’élevèrent et Hux salua les caméras.

_ Merci Finn pour cet émouvant témoignage, déclara-t-il sans lâcher la main du jeune homme. Merci pour cette belle leçon qui enseignera, je l’espère, à tous que l’amitié peut naître de la haine, que la paix peut naître entre ceux qui autrefois étaient ennemis. C’est un message auquel je suis sensible et dont la portée est universelle. Ensemble, nous continuerons d’œuvrer pour faire de la Galaxie un endroit meilleur pour tout le monde. Avec tout le monde. Je compte sur votre soutien.

Finn sourit et secoua une nouvelle fois avec enthousiasme la main de Hux. Puis ce fut la fin de la retransmission. La lumière des caméras s’éteignit et Hux relâcha Finn et se précipita vers Kylo qui l’attendait à la limite de la zone filmée.

Il souriait. Tout s’était déroulé comme ils l’avaient anticipé et ça avait été parfait. Cela faisait des jours que Hux travaillait sans relâche pour gérer les retombées de la destruction de Chandrila et de la soumission du Sénat. Il avait dû appeler bon nombre de gouvernements, rassurer les dirigeants des mondes nouvellement acquis, rencontrer des élus et des émissaires et à part pour l’écriture du discours et ses propres répétitions, il avait laissé le projet « Finn » entre les mains de Kylo. Et savoir qu’il était parvenu à le mener jusqu’au bout était un beau pied de nez à la Résistance.

_ Alors ? C’était comment ? demanda l’empereur alors que Finn était escorté vers le hangar le plus proche par Phasma et ses Troopers.

Il devait monter à bord d’une navette qui l’emmènerait sur un monde de son choix où il serait débarqué. Là encore des caméras filmeraient le moment avant que Finn ne soit définitivement relâché. Cela prouverait une fois de plus que l’empereur tenait ses promesses. Et même s’il retrouvait ses esprits, Kylo doutait que la parole de Finn dans quelques jours ait plus de poids que toute la mise en scène à laquelle la Galaxie venait d’assister.

_ Ca s’est incroyablement bien passé, admit Kylo en glissant un bras autour de celui de Hux pour l’emmener un peu à l’écart de la foule. Il a été admirable et toi aussi.

_ Moi je n’ai rien fait, contra l’empereur. Tu as été admirable. C’est toi qui a mené ce projet et j’ai bien fait de te faire confiance.

Kylo baissa la tête lorsqu’il sentit son sourire s’élargir et il se mordit les lèvres. Il vivait pour les compliments, les marques de confiance, même s’il lui était toujours difficile de les gérer après toutes ces années à la Résistance où il avait la plupart du temps été mis à l’écart.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

_ Maintenant, fit Hux, on attend les retombées.

_ Toi, tu vas attendre ? se moqua Kylo qui savait que son amant était incapable de rester à ne rien faire.

Même un tir dans le bras l’avait à peine ralenti.

_ Je vais attendre, confirma Hux. Tout en faisant autre chose. J’ai encore un millier de réunions à assurer, des centaines de décrets à signer et une tonne de subordonnés à placer aux endroits stratégiques. D’ailleurs je dois voir Datoo pour… Capitaine Mitaka ! appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme arriva en trottinant, le datapad de Hux à la main.

_ Oui votre Altesse Impériale.

_ Mon datapad, ordonna Hux. Et redonnez-moi mon emploi du temps pour le reste de la journée.

Kylo savait en entendant la liste s’allonger qu’il ne verrait pas beaucoup son amant au cours des prochaines heures. Probablement au cours de prochains jours.

_ Votre rendez-vous en salle de conférence avec le Général Datoo aura lieu dans dix minutes monsieur. Et…

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie sur son datapad et Hux l’autorisa d’un mouvement de tête à consulter son message.

Mitaka pianota rapidement sur l’écran avant d’opiner. Presque toutes les missives adressées à Hux passaient à présent par lui et Kylo ne s’imaginait même pas le travail de tri que cela devait représenter.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, reprit Mitaka, le capitaine Phasma m’informe que le prisonnier est bien monté à bord de sa navette. Il décollera dans deux minutes. Elle sollicite aussi un bref entretien avec vous le plus rapidement possible.

_ S’il est bref, qu’elle me rejoigne sur le chemin de la salle de conférence. Je dois y aller. Capitaine, prenez cinq minutes de pause et nous nous reverrons juste avant ma rencontre avec Datoo.

Mitaka salua et repartit à petits pas vers la sortie. Kylo supposait qu’il allait profiter d’une de ses rares pauses pour grignoter quelque chose ou passer aux toilettes.

_ Tu m’escortes ? lui demanda alors l’empereur.

Automatiquement, Kylo lui emboîta le pas et mais il ne put retenir une grimace.

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas que j’assiste à ta rencontre avec Datoo ? grogna-t-il.

S’il se joignait aux réunions concernant les plus hauts gradés de l’Empire, Kylo n’avait aucune envie d’assister à tous les interminables blablas qui se succédaient encore et encore à bord du Finalizer.

Suite à l’attentat dont Hux avait été victime, Phasma et lui avaient mis au point un nombre important de protocoles pour assurer la sécurité de l’empereur. Notamment le fait que ses déplacements soient gardés secrets. De plus, la plupart des émissaires étaient menés à bord du Finalizer par des navettes du Premier Empire et ils étaient soigneusement fouillés avant d’être escortés jusqu’à Hux. Pour le moment, celui-ci n’était pas redescendu à terre. Et avec le Finalizer en déplacement constant, il était presque impossible pour leurs ennemis de savoir où le trouver. Ces mesures étaient provisoires et avaient besoin d’être affinées mais Kylo y réfléchissait toujours. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas retenir éternellement Hux à bord du croiseur. Ce dernier avait déjà évoqué le fait de se rendre au Sénat dont il ordonnerait la destruction. Et Kylo était suffisamment conscient des protocoles pour savoir que les leaders des différents peuples et planètes voudraient à un moment ou à un autre accueillir celui auquel ils avaient prêté allégeance. Mais Kylo avait encore le temps de penser à tout cela pour être cette fois ci prêt en temps et en heure.

Son amant lui lança un sourire en coin.

_ Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t’imposer cela. Je préfère que tu t’entraînes. Nous ne savons jamais quand l’ennemi va frapper.

_ Mais il va frapper.

_ J’en suis persuadé, approuva Hux. D’ailleurs, une des raisons pour laquelle j’ai cet entretien avec Datoo, c’est parce qu’il est sûr qu’une poignée d’anciens sénateurs complotent contre moi. Probablement avec l’appui de la Résistance. Il n’a pour le moment aucune preuve, aucun nom concret, mais il a une intuition m’a-t-il dit. Nous allons en discuter et mener une enquête discrète si possible. La dernière chose dont j’ai besoin actuellement, c’est de devoir traquer un tas de vieux bonhommes qui refusent le progrès et la perte de leurs privilèges. Ou de leur faire une publicité inutile. Nous allons donc mener cela avec subtilité.

Kylo approuva même si la subtilité n’était habituellement pas son mode opératoire. Mais il faisait confiance à Hux en la matière.

Alors qu’ils remontaient un long couloir en direction de la salle de conférence, des pas presqu’aussi lourds que les siens attirèrent son attention. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Phasma, avançant vers eux à bonne allure. Hux stoppa et attendit qu’elle salue avant de prendre la parole.

_ Capitaine, commença-t-il, j’ai appris que notre ami Finn avait rejoint sa navette sans problème.

_ Oui votre Altesse Impériale, confirma Phasma. Et l’on vient de m’annoncer son décollage. D’ailleurs au sujet de Finn…

Elle vérifia autour d’elle qu’ils étaient bien seuls. L’escorte de Hux à laquelle Kylo ne prêtait même plus garde tenait éloignés tous les soldats et personnel traversant les lieux.

Phasma reprit à voix basse.

_ Tous les membres de l’ancien bataillon de Finn ont été envoyés en reconditionnement comme vous l’avez ordonné. Plus personne ne se souvient de son visage, j’en ai reçu la confirmation.

Hux approuva d’un air satisfait. Il avait longtemps retourné dans sa tête les problèmes que pourraient poser le fait que Finn soit reconnu par ses anciens compagnons d’arme. Au final, il s’était décidé à en parler à Phasma et ensemble, ils avaient arrangé une fois de plus la situation.

_ Merci capitaine, répondit l’empereur. Autre chose ?

_ Non votre Altesse Impériale. Ce sera tout. Puis-je cependant m’adresser au Seigneur Ren ?

Hux l’encouragea d’un geste de la main.

_ Concernant les mesures que nous devions voir, avez-vous pu contrôler ce que je vous ai envoyé ?

Kylo secoua la tête. Avec le temps que lui avait pris son travail sur l’esprit de Finn, il n’avait lu que sommairement les dernières propositions pour garder Hux à l’abri. Mais à présent qu’ils étaient débarrassés de ce traître, il allait pouvoir s’y plonger et les confronter à ses propres idées.

_ Pas encore, admit-il. Mais si vous avez une heure à me consacrer demain nous pourrions…

Hux les interrompit d’un soupir et roula des yeux.

_ Mais arrêtez avec ça tous les deux. Ca devient ridicule. Les protocoles de base sont excellents et nous ne referons pas une seconde fois l’erreur d’Ord Mantell. C’est tout. Fin de l’histoire. Vous savez que vous n’allez pas pouvoir me séquestrer éternellement sur le Finalizer, n’est-ce pas ?

Kylo baissa la tête et près de lui, il sentit Phasma faire de même. Sachant que c’était à lui plus qu’au capitaine de prendre la parole, il grommela.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que tu es une cible de choix. Nous nous assurons juste…

_ Vous vous assurez juste que je sois en retard à ma réunion oui, fit Hux alors que Mitaka s’approchait d’eux d’un air nerveux. Capitaine, poursuivit l’empereur, vous venez de me sauver la vie. J’allais encore devoir subir un énième discours sécuritaire de ces deux là. Dites leur donc que je vais bien et qu’ils sont ridicules.

Mitaka pâlit avant de bafouiller.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale doit avoir conscience que sa sécurité est essentielle à l’Empire et…

Un regard noir de Hux suffit à le faire taire.

_ Mitaka avec moi. Datoo nous attend. Vous deux… Faites ce que vous avez à faire !

Hux fit un brusque demi-tour et repartit d’un pas rapide vers la salle de conférence, Mitaka sur les talons.

Kylo regarda Phasma et elle haussa les épaules avant de s’éloigner à son tour. Se retrouvant seul, il décida qu’il était temps de retourner dans ses quartiers et de remettre la main sur son propre datapad pour étudier avec plus de soin les propositions de Phasma.

 

« *** »

 

Quand Kylo se réveilla ce matin là, la place à côté de lui dans le lit était vide. Comme la plupart de ces derniers matins d’ailleurs. Il tendit la main et toucha le matelas qu’il trouva déjà froid. Hux avait dû se lever une bonne heure auparavant et épuisé par son entraînement, Kylo n’avait rien entendu. La veille, il avait travaillé sur une énième version de son projet avec Phasma. Il l’avait présenté à Hux qui l’avait jugé trop contraignant et leur avait demandé d’alléger leurs protocoles. Alors, une fois de plus, Kylo s’y était collé. Et pourtant, c’était le genre de tâches qu’il trouvait spécialement rébarbatives. Sans compter qu’il devait se modérer, un vrai défi pour lui qui aurait bien enfermé Hux dans leur chambre pour qu’ils y passent le reste de leur vie ensemble. Lorsqu’il le lui avait suggéré, Hux avait d’ailleurs levé les yeux au plafond avant de répliquer qu’à ce compte, il aurait dû rester prisonnier de la Résistance, le résultat aurait été le même. Cela avait tellement vexé Kylo qu’une fois sa copie révisée et envoyée à Phasma, il était allé s’entraîner dans la salle qui lui était réservée. Et pendant des heures il avait soulevé des poids et fait tourner son sabre. Au point qu’il en avait oublié l’heure. Et lorsqu’il était retourné dans leurs quartiers, Hux dormait. Même Kylo se déshabillant et prenant sa douche ne l’avait pas réveillé. A son instar, il avait été épuisé par des journées trop bien remplies.

Kylo bailla et regarda son datapad qu’il touchait bien trop à son goût ces derniers jours. Il n’avait rien de spécial de prévu sur son emploi du temps, pas même une réunion avec les officiers de Hux. L’empereur parvenait à les tenir avec sa régularité habituelle malgré d’innombrables sujets demandant son attention. Aujourd’hui était une exception.

Alors, Kylo se leva et prit une douche rapide, se demandant ce qu’il allait faire de sa matinée. Il pourrait méditer, s’entraîner, mais sans Hux, il n’avait pas vraiment de rôle officiel à bord du Finalizer et il attendait impatiemment de savoir si l’opération de communication avec Finn avait fonctionné. D’après Mitaka, la côte de popularité de l’empereur était remontée après l’intervention de l’ancien Stormtrooper et cela malgré la destruction de Chandrila. Mais pour le moment, ils n’avaient toujours aucune piste concrète sur où trouver les membres de la Résistance.

Kylo prit seul son petit déjeuner livré par un droïde directement dans leurs quartiers et pendant qu’il mâchait les céréales détrempées qui étaient généralement servies aux soldats à bord du croiseur, une idée lui vint en tête. Une idée qu’il jugea tout d’abord stupide. Mais qui continua à s’accrocher dans son esprit encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il ne parvienne plus à penser à autre chose.

Il consulta une dernière fois son datapad et constata qu’il n’avait toujours rien de programmé. Hux allait passer la journée à signer des trucs et des machins, à rencontrer virtuellement le chef de chose et le président de bidule, rien qui ne nécessite Kylo. Alors, celui-ci décida de se lancer.

Il se leva et, abandonnant son bol sur la table, rabattit sa capuche et se lança dans les couloirs bondés de monde. Avec le nouveau statut de Hux, le personnel travaillait sans relâche et de nouveaux venus avaient été examinés par Kylo en personne pour s’assurer qu’aucun traître ne pourrait se glisser dans leurs rangs. Pour le moment, aucun incident n’avait été signalé.

Kylo descendit les étages jusqu’à arriver dans une partie du vaisseau qu’il ne connaissait que très mal. Hux aurait sans doute été capable de lui dire exactement le nombre de boulons que comportait chaque section mais Kylo, lui, n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de s’aventurer par ici. Il tourna dans un couloir jusqu’à se retrouver complètement seul, une sensation étrange après l’effervescence des étages supérieurs. Le contraste aurait même pu être angoissant pour une personne lambda, mais Kylo savait qu’il ne risquait personnellement rien.

Il se tendit cependant lorsqu’il sentit une présence toute proche. Une présence nerveuse et mal à l’aise. Il fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas pour tomber au coin suivant sur Mitaka qui sursauta lorsque la large silhouette de Kylo apparut face à lui.

_ Seigneur Ren ! s’écria-t-il lorsqu’il identifia la masse qui lui avait momentanément obscurci la lumière.

_ Capitaine, grommela Kylo en se redressant.

Même s’il appréciait les efforts que Mitaka faisait pour soutenir Hux en toute chose et sa dévotion à l’empereur et à l’empire, Kylo avait toujours des restrictions à son encontre. Surtout dues au fait que le nouvellement nommé capitaine connaissait sa véritable identité. Et que son empressement auprès de Hux lui paraissait suspect, voire inquiétant. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas à être jaloux du petit officier, n’empêche que ces derniers jours, Hux passait plus de temps avec Mitaka qu’avec lui. Et si de manière générale, Kylo parvenait à maîtriser ses humeurs dans le cadre d’une réunion de travail, il espérait juste que leur isolement présent n’allait pas pousser Mitaka à lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire.

_ Vous allez voir Garnik ? demanda Mitaka, jetant à terre tous les espoirs de Kylo.

Ce dernier grogna. Il luttait déjà contre une part de lui-même pour se forcer à rendre visite au tailleur, il n’avait aucune envie que tout le Finalizer en entende parler par l’entremise de Mitaka.

_ J’en reviens justement, continua Mitaka comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué la retenue de Kylo.

Ce dernier craignait que la victoire de Hux et le temps passé dans la même pièce lui ait fait croire qu’ils étaient désormais proches.

_ Il est dans son atelier, poursuivit le capitaine. Je lui ai apporté mes uniformes pour les modifications. Vous savez, suite à ma promotion.

Il marqua une pause, attendant sans doute que Kylo réagisse. Ce dernier resta parfaitement silencieux et le sourire de Mitaka retomba un peu. Kylo perçut une pointe d’inquiétude dans l’air et il apprécia.

_ C’est un tailleur remarquable, poursuivit cependant Mitaka avec une bonne humeur à présent forcée. Et je pense qu’il recèlera d’idées pour vous. Après tout, vous devez être à la hauteur pour vous afficher aux côtés de l’empereur.

Kylo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer. La remarque de Mitaka le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Déjà, parce qu’il se sentait légèrement insulté. Mitaka sous-entendait-il que la tenue actuelle de Kylo était trop minable pour apparaître en compagnie de Hux ? Alors oui, elle commençait à être bien usée et par endroit trouée mais Kylo, lui, considérait que cela ajoutait à son personnage. Ensuite, il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont il allait apparaitre aux côtés de Hux. Il s’était toujours plutôt vu en garde du corps, discret mais terrifiant, proche de l’empereur sans l’envahir. Mais l’expression que Mitaka avait employée, « s’afficher aux côtés de l’empereur », sonnait plus intime, comme si Kylo allait être là, tout près de lui, comme son égal. Et c’était une perspective un peu déstabilisante. Et si c’était le cas… Il prit une grande inspiration. Si c’était le cas, il lui faudrait effectivement des vêtements en meilleur état.

Il serra les poings. Peut-être avait-il finalement pris la bonne décision.

Décidant de ne pas perdre de temps avant que ses tergiversions ne le fassent changer d’avis, il repoussa Mitaka et poursuivit sa marche vers les appartements de Garnik sans un regard pour le petit capitaine. Rapidement, la présence de celui-ci s’estompa et peu après, Kylo arrivait face à une porte semblable à toutes les autres. Rien n’indiquait que derrière se trouvait un atelier de couture. Mais les plans dans le datapad de Kylo avaient été formels.

Son cœur battait plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû lorsqu’il pressa le bouton du panneau d’accès. Ce n’était pourtant pas une chose difficile. Il allait juste se faire faire une nouvelle tenue. Kylo avait vécu des épreuves et des moments bien plus difficiles. Malgré cela, il était nerveux. Jamais il n’avait été en charge de ses vêtements. Enfant, sa mère l’avait habillé. Adolescent et adulte, il avait revêtu les tenues traditionnelles des apprentis et des Jedis. Et une fois passé dans le Premier Ordre, c’était Snoke qui lui avait fourni la tenue noire qu’il portait encore. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver qu’il y avait une évidente vacuité dans sa démarche, lui qui aurait plutôt dû s’entraîner encore et encore, pour devenir invincible. Mais il voulait quand même savoir ce que le tailleur, dont Hux et Mitaka louaient le talent, pouvait faire pour lui. Kylo avait la basse envie d’être plus désirable encore aux yeux de son amant et il se méprisait pour cette faiblesse. Sans parvenir à la combattre.

La porte glissa, dévoilant une large pièce composée de multiples casiers métalliques et de vastes machines dont Kylo n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elles servaient. Un bruit mécanique se faisait entendre, si fort qu’il masquait le vrombissement permanent du Finalizer. Et il y avait des dizaines de personnes présentes, s’affairant en tous sens. Kylo réalisa alors qu’il n’avait jamais réfléchi aux petites mains qui faisaient tourner le Finalizer. Dans la Résistance, tout le monde avait fait un peu de tout selon les besoins. Mais ici, avec les milliers et les milliers de soldats et d’officiers, il fallait toute une batterie de métiers pour que tout tourne comme Hux l’entendait, depuis les cuisiniers jusqu’aux techniciens en passant ici par le personnel chargé du linge. C’était un étonnant contraste pour Kylo qui s’était plutôt attendu à trouver Garnik seul dans un atelier à l’ancienne, un rouleau de tissu à la main et un mètre dans l’autre.

Un jeune homme à la peau dorée, tenant dans ses bras une caisse pleine de boutons, passa près de lui et fut le premier à remarquer sa présence. Il stoppa si brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte, que son fardeau lui échappa et chuta à terre avec un claquement. Une grosse partie des boutons roula au sol dans un joli son cristallin. Aussitôt, le silence tomba sur l’atelier alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Kylo. Ce dernier se sentit plus mal à l’aise encore et caressa l’idée de fuir à toutes jambes. Ou de passer tout le monde à la lame de son sabre. Mais là Hux aurait fait toute une histoire. Ou alors il pourrait effacer leur mémoire à tous, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, avant de s’éclipser et…

_ Allons, allons ! Vous vous croyez en pause ? Reprenez le travail et plus vite que ça !

Garnik apparut à cet instant de la droite de la pièce, frappant dans ses mains pour motiver ses troupes. Aussitôt, le jeune homme qui avait vu Kylo en premier s’agenouilla pour retrouver tous les boutons et les têtes des autres se baissèrent, retournant à leurs travaux de couture et à leurs reprises d’uniformes. En quelques secondes, c’était comme si Kylo n’avait jamais été là.

Garnik hocha la tête d’un air satisfait et s’approcha de lui.

_ Seigneur Ren, quelle plaisante surprise de vous trouver là. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Kylo s’humidifia les lèvres avant de bafouiller. Garnik eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête, comme si la réponse inintelligible de Kylo n’avait aucun intérêt. Il se doutait de toute façon de ce qu’il fichait là.

_ Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous rendre dans mon bureau et discuter plus au calme.

Kylo opina et suivit Garnik au milieu des machines, les épaules voûtées. Il fut surpris en ressentant de la part des travailleurs certes un peu de peur mais surtout de la stupeur et de l’admiration. Ses exploits lors de la prise de pouvoir, ses capacités, sa relation avec l’empereur, tout cela devait leur être connu et il devina plusieurs regards se levant sur lui et quelques timides sourires. Il les ignora du mieux possible mais cela l’aida à se calmer et même à reprendre confiance en lui. L’empereur l’aimait, de cela il était certain. Les principaux officiers l’appréciaient aussi à présent, il l’avait perçu. Mais découvrir qu’il avait aussi le soutien de ceux en bas de l’échelle avait un côté étrangement gratifiant. Apaisant. Il avait l’impression d’être enfin devenu quelqu’un, lui qui avait toujours été dans l’ombre de sa famille.

Garnik ouvrit une porte sur le côté de l’atelier et fit entrer Kylo dans un espace bien plus réduit et plaisamment calme après le vacarme des machines. La lumière y était aussi plus douce et des croquis et des carrés de tissu sombre décoraient les murs. Il y avait en avant plan un grand bureau couvert de dessins et un terminal dont l’écran montrait des ébauches de costumes somptueux, sans doute destinés à Hux.

D’un geste de la main, Garnik ferma tout avant de se retourner vers Kylo, qui se tenait debout près d’un fauteuil, ne sachant pas s’il devait s’asseoir ou non. En tout cas, le tailleur ne l’invita pas à prendre place, pas plus qu’il ne s’assit lui-même.

_ Alors, j’ose espérer que vous venez pour vous, pas pour me reprocher l’une des nouvelles tenues de l’empereur ?

Kylo secoua la tête. Puis opina. Puis hésita. Oui, il venait pour lui et non il ne venait pas lui reprocher les nouveaux uniformes de Hux, surtout que ce dernier en avait été ravi et Kylo devait également admettre qu’ils mettaient en valeur sa silhouette longiligne. Mais articuler tout cela lui parut bien trop complexe alors il répondit plus sobrement.

_ Je viens pour moi. Juste… pour me faire une idée.

Garnik ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un mini datapad et un mètre.

_ Je l’espérais bien, admit-il. Il vous faut un petit quelque chose à la hauteur de l’histoire en marche. Le Premier Empire a une image de marque à imposer après tout. Avez-vous déjà quelque chose à l’esprit ?

_ Euh… hésita Kylo qui avait agi sur un coup de tête sans vraiment réfléchir à la question de manière concrète. Du noir ?

_ Bien évidemment, confirma Garnik comme si la question ne s’était même pas posée. Et ensuite ?

_ Je veux garder mon visage caché, fit Kylo avec cette fois-ci plus d’assurance.

_ Mais pas de masque comme cette chose que vous portiez il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça ?

Kylo renifla d’un air amusé. Il imaginait la tête de Hux s’il débarquait dans un costume exactement semblable à ce que Snoke lui avait donné ou mieux, dans une copie du look de Vader.

_ Je ne crois pas que l’empereur apprécierait, commenta-t-il et l’œil de Garnik brilla même si son expression resta poliment souriante.

_ Je comprends bien. Nous conserverons donc ce système de capuche basse pour garder votre visage dans l’ombre. Autre chose ?

Kylo secoua la tête. Il n’y connaissait de toute façon rien en la matière. Après tout, Garnik était le professionnel. A lui de soumettre des idées.

_ Je pense pouvoir travailler à partir de cela, lui confirma le tailleur. Je suppose que je dois garder le côté sombre et terrifiant, n’est-ce pas ?

Kylo opina. Son allure, c’était déjà une grosse partie du travail accompli. Si les peuples tremblaient devant lui, nul ne s’en prendrait plus à Hux une fois la Résistance annihilée.

_ Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer aux mesures, fit Garnik en glissant son petit datapad dans sa poche et en désignant à Kylo un espace au fond de la pièce où se trouvaient des cintres et des paternes. Si vous voulez bien vous déshabiller…

Kylo fit un pas hésitant. Il n’avait aucune envie de montrer son visage à Garnik. Mais se déshabiller moins son châle et sa capuche aurait été plus ridicule encore.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, pointa le tailleur comme s’il avait senti ses réticences, je garderai un silence absolu sur tout ce qui se déroulera dans cette pièce. Ce n’est pas par hasard que j’ai été recruté pour travailler sur le plus grand vaisseau militaire du Premier Ordre. Ma discrétion est exemplaire.

Se trouvant ridicule d’ainsi traîner des pieds face à un homme dans lequel Hux avait toute confiance, Kylo se dirigea vers l’espace isolé et retira en premier ses bottes. Il fut rassuré de constater que Garnik ne restait pas à l’observer. Au contraire, le tailleur lui laissait une intimité relative en ouvrant de grands tiroirs d’où il sortait de multiples rouleaux de tissus sombres aux textures variées. Kylo craignait qu’il ne les lui présente plus tard en lui demandant ses préférences. Et en toute honnêteté, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Alors qu’il ôtait son châle et l’accrochait à une paterne, il commençait à regretter sa décision de venir.

Lorsqu’il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements de régulation fournis par l’Ordre, il marqua un instant de pause. Devait-il aller plus loin ou pas ? Après tout, il n’était pas venu là pour se faire tailler des slips. Même si l’idée de se balader avec quelque chose de plus confortable que ce qu’il portait lui effleura l’esprit. Mais il la rejeta bien vite. C’était là aussi frivole et inutile. Et Kylo n’était pas frivole. Dans la mesure du possible.

_ Cela ira comme ça, lui confirma alors Garnik.

Kylo regarda vers le tailleur qui s’approchait de lui, un mètre ruban à la main. Ses yeux détaillaient le corps de Kylo d’une manière qui était presque gênante. Habituellement, seul Hux le voyait dans une telle tenue et le scrutait avec autant d’intensité. Alors, Kylo inspira longuement et gonfla le torse pour dissimuler son malaise. Malaise qui ne s’arrangea pas quand Garnik lui tourna autour d’un pas mesuré.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un bel homme, commenta ce dernier. Je comprends l’attention que l’empereur vous porte.

Kylo se tourna brusquement vers lui, les joues enflammées. Déjà parce qu’il avait toujours du mal à accepter un compliment et le fait qu’on puisse le trouver attirant. Ensuite, parce qu’il se demandait si le tailleur se rinçait l’œil.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur Ren, continua-t-il. Je ne suis pas en train de vous reluquer. J’ai juste habillé suffisamment de gens dans ma carrière pour reconnaître un physique exceptionnel comme le vôtre. Et je trouve ça vraiment dommage que votre costume actuel ne mette pas davantage en avant vos atouts.

Kylo grogna. Principalement parce qu’il ne savait pas trop que répondre à cela. Peut-être que ses atouts physiques n’étaient pas le principal pour un homme qui devait inspirer la peur au premier coup d’œil.

_ Mon but n’est pas de séduire, finit-il par articuler après de longues secondes laborieuses.

Garnik secoua la tête.

_ Certes, certes, je le conçois. Vous devez être terrifiant avant tout. Mais vous serez aussi aux côtés de l’empereur. Et pour cela, vous devez être à la hauteur. Et je suppose que notre Altesse Impériale apprécierait aussi qu’on mette plus en avant vos larges épaules ou votre taille fine.

_ Il a surtout demandé quelque chose de plus simple à retirer, admit Kylo avant de vraiment y réfléchir.

Le tailleur opina d’un air entendu.

_ Je comprends bien et je tiendrai compte de votre remarque. Après tout notre empereur n’a pas de temps à perdre.

Aussitôt, il vint se coller à Kylo et le mesura d’une épaule à l’autre. Puis le tour de sa taille et le tour de ses hanches.

_ Ca va être un plaisir de concevoir des costumes pour vous, Seigneur Ren, déclara-t-il en notant sur son datapad les premières mesures qu’il venait de prendre.

Kylo, lui, était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas comment se tenir, ni s’il devait bouger pour faciliter le travail du tailleur ou pas. Ce dernier passait tellement vite d’un élément de son corps à l’autre. Et Kylo se tendait de plus en plus, si cela était possible. Et quand Garnik s’agenouilla entre ses cuisses et posa une main à quelques millimètres seulement de son entrejambe, il sursauta.

Garnik leva la tête vers lui et son regard en disait long. Kylo ne devait pas bouger. N’empêche que c’était la première fois à part Hux qu’il avait comme ça quelqu’un à genoux entre ses jambes.

_ Vous savez Seigneur Ren, reprit Garnik avec humour, j’ai beau concevoir que vous êtes un bel homme, vous n’êtes pas mon genre. Et puis je n’ai envie de finir trucidé ni par l’empereur, ni par mon épouse.

_ Vous… êtes marié ? bafouilla Kylo.

Garnik se releva pour noter ses nouvelles observations et opina.

_ Depuis deux décennies.

_ Et votre épouse est à bord ?

Habituellement, Kylo n’aimait pas les discussions inutiles mais dans ce contexte, il réalisait que cela l’aidait à se détendre.

_ Non, elle est restée à la maison avec nos trois enfants.

_ Et elle ne vous manque pas ? s’étonna Kylo qui avait haï les périodes où Snoke l’avait séparé de Hux pour ses entraînements.

Il ne s’imaginait plus vivre de nouveau la même chose. Quoiqu’il arrive désormais, ils prendraient bien garde à ne plus être loin l’un de l’autre plus de quelques heures.

_ Terriblement, admit Garnik.

_ Alors pourquoi être parti ?

Garnik haussa les épaules et mesura tour à tour le poignet et la cheville de Kylo.

_ Parce que la paie est bonne. Avant j’étais tailleur sur une petite planète et je ne touchais pas grand-chose. Puis l’Ordre est arrivé, m’a recruté et envoie tous les mois une solde confortable à mon épouse. Nous avons pu rénover notre boutique et je sais que mes enfants pourront suivre des études correctes. C’est une perspective qui mérite bien quelques sacrifices.

Kylo resta silencieux, tentant de s’imaginer s’il était des choses qui vaudraient le coup qu’ils s’éloignent des mois entiers. Il n’en voyait aucune. Mais ils n’avaient pas de problèmes d’argent ni d’enfants donc Kylo supposait que c’était là des raisons qu’il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

_ Vous dites que l’Ordre est arrivé ? réalisa-t-il soudain. C’était il y a longtemps ?

_ Quelques années à peine, répondit Garnik en tapant à présent vivement des notes sur son écran. Avant nous étions sous le contrôle de la Nouvelle République.

Kylo dut avoir l’air surpris car Garnik leva les yeux sur lui et laissa échapper un sourire amusé.

_ Et vous n’avez eu aucun problème à venir travailler pour l’Ordre ? fit Kylo avec suspicion comme s’il avait face à lui un suspect potentiel.

En effleurant l’esprit de Garnik il ne décelait aucune menace mais certains agents doubles étaient particulièrement bien entraînés.

Garnik posa son mini datapad sur une tablette proche et croisa les bras. La tête penchée de côté, il observa longuement Kylo qui ne s’était jamais senti aussi nu.

_ Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Ren…

Ce dernier opina, incertain.

_ A votre accent, reprit Garnik, je déduis que vous êtes vous-même originaire de la Nouvelle République. Des mondes du Noyau même, si je ne m’abuse.

Se mordillant nerveusement l’intérieur de la bouche, Kylo approuva. Garnik ne paraissait pas l’avoir reconnu mais il avait déduit correctement ses origines. Kylo n’avait jamais songé à dissimuler son accent. Avec le vocodeur, cela avait été inutile. Et à présent… A présent il aurait été risible qu’il tente d’imiter l’accent pincé de Hux.

_ Une bonne partie des gens sur les mondes du Noyau, poursuivit le tailleur, n’ont pas conscience de ce qu’il se passe beaucoup plus loin. La Nouvelle République, le Premier Ordre… Pour les petites gens de chez moi, cela ne change pas grand-chose. Nous sommes  trop éloignés pour que l’un et l’autre ait un réel impact sur notre quotidien. Quand le Premier Ordre est arrivé, nous nous sommes dit que ceux là ou un autre, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Et il n’y a effectivement eu aucun changement majeur. A part que certains d’entre nous ont trouvé un travail bien payé, moi y compris. Mais l’idéologie de l’un ou de l’autre…

Garnik haussa les épaules.

_ … ce n’est pas ça qui met du pain au centre de la table le soir.

Kylo resta silencieux. Garnik lui parlait d’un univers qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il avait toujours été quelqu’un, depuis sa naissance, entouré de légendes vivantes et de gens influents. Quel pouvait être le quotidien de ceux qui tous les jours travaillaient pour survivre, il n’en avait honnêtement qu’une très vague idée. Comme il n’avait eu qu’une très vague idée que des gens à bord du Finalizer faisaient la cuisine ou repassaient les uniformes. C’était un univers auquel il n’appartiendrait jamais.

Sa mère, son oncle, avaient tenté de lui inculquer les valeurs de bien et de mal. Hux lui avait appris que ces valeurs étaient toutes relatives selon le côté de la Galaxie où vous étiez né. Et Garnik, lui, enfonçait le clou. Bien et mal n’avaient aucun sens lorsque votre but premier était de nourrir votre famille et donner un avenir à vos enfants. Et des hommes comme Garnik, des hommes comme les techniciens, les cuisiniers, les petites mains en train de coudre dans la pièce d’à côté, mouraient eux aussi à bord des croiseurs que la Résistance détruisait parfois. Pour une cause dont ils se fichaient complètement.

Kylo se crispa à nouveau, sentant une fois de plus la colère le reprendre. Hux avait toujours pleinement assumé le fait que pour arriver à ses fins, il fallait commettre des sacrifices. Sa mère… Sa mère, elle, lui avait toujours fait croire que la Résistance était des gens bien. Mais comment pourrait-elle justifier le fait de tuer des dizaines de milliers de gens innocents, juste là pour un salaire ? Autrefois, Ben avait cru ses paroles et celles des dirigeants qu’elle avait fréquentés. Et baigné qu’il avait été toute sa vie dans cette atmosphère, il aurait été incapable d’arguer contre ses propos. Mais à présent… A présent Kylo avait presque hâte de la revoir pour lui balancer ce que son temps dans le Premier Ordre lui avait appris. Que pour gagner, il fallait tuer. On pouvait à l’instar de Hux l’assumer, ou, comme sa mère, le nier. Déjà l’hypocrisie d’une partie de la Résistance l’avait agacé lorsqu’il avait été Ben. A présent, il était prêt à balancer leurs quatre vérités à Organa, Skywalker ou même Rey si elle tentait de lui faire la leçon. Si pour être honnête la mort de milliers d’innocents le laissait de marbre, les simagrées des Résistants lui donnaient envie de tout détruire.

_ Seigneur Ren ?

La voix de Garnik interrompit ses pensées et il releva brusquement la tête.

_ Tout va bien ? insista le tailleur.

Kylo opina sèchement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Oui, ça va, j’étais juste en train de réfléchir, grommela-t-il.

Garnik n’insista pas.

_ J’ai toutes les mesures qu’il me faut, dit-il en changeant de sujet. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Ensuite nous verrons ensemble quelques idées.

Kylo s’exécuta. Il remit ses vêtements et, sans rabattre sa capuche, rejoignit Garnik qui se tenait debout devant les rouleaux de tissu. Kylo grimaça. Exactement ce qu’il avait craint.

_ Y’a-t-il quelque chose qui vous attire l’œil, Seigneur Ren ? fit le tailleur en lui présentant quelques modèles.

Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Ecoutez, je vous laisse carte blanche. Je n’y connais rien du tout. Je… Je vous fais confiance.

Garnik ne parut pas surpris et reposa le rouleau qu’il avait à la main.

_ Très bien. Je vais donc réfléchir à tout ceci et me mettre rapidement au travail. Cela devrait être prêt dans cinq ou six jours. Si ce délai est convenable pour vous.

Kylo approuva. Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il portait le même costume, une poignée de jours n’y changerait pas grand-chose. Et puis que Garnik termine les uniformes de l’empereur était plus important.

_ Faites donc. Prévenez-moi dès que c’est prêt.

_ Je n’y manquerai pas. Et je m’occuperai bien sûr moi-même de l’élaboration de votre tenue.

Cela sonna pour Kylo comme la fin de l’entretien. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et s’avança vers la porte. Alors qu’il allait presser le bouton, Garnik le rappela.

_ Dites-moi Seigneur Ren, une cape, ça vous tenterait ?

Kylo ne fut pas certain que la capuche suffise à dissimuler son sourire.

 

« *** »

 

Les cinq ou six jours passèrent plus vite que Kylo ne l’aurait cru. D’un coup, il se retrouva lui-même aussi occupé que Hux. Pendant que l’empereur recevait émissaires sur émissaires selon les normes drastiques mises en place par Phasma et lui, qu’il signait accords sur accords et qu’il enchainait réunion sur réunion avec ses principaux officiers, les premiers signalements de camps de la Résistance arrivèrent et bien rapidement, Kylo dut admettre que son amant avait eu raison. La diffusion des aveux et regrets de Finn avait eu une répercussion flagrante sur l’opinion que le grand public se faisait de la Résistance et les témoignages affluaient. Kylo fut chargé de se rendre au sol pour vérifier ceux qui semblaient les plus sérieux. Après tout, Skywalker et Rey pouvaient être n’importe où et Kylo était le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout.

Lui et Phasma avaient sélectionné des troupes d’élite qui les accompagnaient à chaque descente et si pour le moment, ils n’avaient croisé aucun grand ponte de la Résistance, ils avaient démantelé plusieurs caches d’armes, fait prisonniers plusieurs personnes et détruit un bon paquet de petites bases arrières.

C’était un début encourageant et Hux était ravi du résultat de son plan. Il avait même mis en place un groupe de travail chargé d’analyser, trier et prioriser les signalements qu’ils recevaient tant ils en avaient. Et si Kylo avait eu peur au début de se déplacer pour rien, il devait reconnaître à présent la précision des données qu’on lui fournissait.

Il y avait eu quelques combats mais sans difficulté et Kylo pouvait se vanter de n’avoir eu aucun blessé, lui y compris, dans son escouade. Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir parmi les hommes et lorsqu’il parvenait à revenir sur le Finalizer, parfois après avoir enchaîné deux ou trois missions, Kylo s’écroulait sur le lit pour dormir une poignée d’heures. Parfois, quand il ouvrait les yeux, Hux était contre lui, rentré si discrètement qu’il ne l’avait même pas entendu. Et l’empereur devait sans doute être aussi épuisé que lui car il ne bougeait pas quand Kylo passait un bras autour de sa taille ou emmêlait leurs jambes.

Au matin du sixième jour, Kylo ouvrit un œil pour trouver comme souvent la place à ses côtés vide. Il tendit la main et sourit. Elle était encore chaude. Hux ne devait pas être loin.

Comme s’il l’avait entendu bouger, l’empereur entra dans la chambre. Il tenait dans ses bras un gros paquet et ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche étaient en bataille.

Cela fit immédiatement se redresser Kylo qui avait envie d’y passer les doigts.

_ Enfin réveillé ? le taquina Hux alors qu’il devait encore être tôt puisqu’il était lui-même toujours là.

Kylo se frotta les yeux et sortit du lit.

_ Oui. Et bonjour à toi aussi.

Hux fronça le nez quand Kylo lui vola un baiser.

_ Tu pues ! s’écria-t-il. Depuis quand n’as-tu pas pris de douche ?

Kylo haussa les épaules. Deux jours au moins. Il n’avait pas eu le temps tout d’abord et la flemme une fois de retour.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il pour changer la conversation, pointant du menton le paquet que Hux serrait toujours contre sa poitrine.

_ Je n’en sais strictement rien, admit l’empereur. On vient de le livrer pour toi. Tu sais….

Aussitôt, le sourire de Kylo s’élargit. Il en avait presque oublié sa visite chez Garnik. Et il avait hâte de voir, et surtout de mettre, le résultat. Sans laisser Hux terminer sa phrase, il bondit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide.

Lorsqu’il ressortit, Hux était à son bureau, grignotant une barre protéinée tout en consultant son datapad. Le paquet était posé à ses côtés, toujours fermé.

_ C’est mieux comme ça ? demanda Kylo quand il se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau son amant.

_ Bien mieux, admit Hux. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que c’est que ce machin ?

_ Je vais plutôt te montrer, murmura Kylo à son oreille espérant tout de même que le résultat serait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il récupéra le paquet et regagna la chambre. Fébrilement, il déchira l’emballage et tout ce qu’il vit en dessous fut du noir, du noir et encore du noir. C’était parfait.

Il étala chaque élément sur le lit pour les dissocier et remarqua enfin les différents jeux de textures. Les manches de la veste étaient striées comme celles qu’il avait actuellement mais le reste était plus sobre. Elle était également plus courte. Le pantalon semblait plus moulant et il frissonna quand enfin il déballa la cape promise.

Il enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements puis s’habilla, appréciant d’une manière rare la qualité du tissu, sa légèreté et sa souplesse.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là-dedans ? appela Hux depuis le salon. Je vais devoir y aller !

_ J’arrive ! J’arrive !

Kylo referma sa veste qui tombait à la perfection et qui était effectivement bien plus simple à passer que sa précédente. Puis il accrocha à ses épaules la cape, se réjouissant de la manière dont elle allongeait sa silhouette et lui donnait une prestance que n’aurait pas reniée Vader.

Puis, impatient, il prit une grande inspiration et retourna dans la pièce principale, se mordant les lèvres en anticipant la réaction de son amant.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche de Hux s’entrouvrit légèrement et le datapad qu’il avait à la main retomba sur le bureau. Puis, très lentement, Hux se leva et fit le tour de Kylo, le scrutant sous la moindre couture.

_ Tu es passé voir Garnik… souffla-t-il après plusieurs longues secondes.

Kylo approuva.

_ Ca te plait ?

_ C’est… différent. Ca…

La main de Hux se posa sur l’épaule de Kylo et caressa son corps jusqu’à la taille.

_ Ca met bien en valeur tout ça. Ca te rend plus imposant, plus… tu es…

Puis il gloussa et vint poser sa tête au creux du cou de Kylo qui prit ça comme un bon signe.

_ Tu es plus élégant que je ne t’avais jamais vu avant, souffla Hux contre sa peau. Mais je n’y crois pas que tu aies réussi à te faire faire une cape tape à l’œil ! Frimeur !

_ Ce n’était même pas mon idée, répliqua Kylo.

_ Comme si j’allais te croire, fit Hux, cette fois contre sa bouche avant de l’embrasser.

Kylo ferma les yeux. Finalement, son passage chez le tailleur avait été une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine! Pas forcément le chapitre le plus palpitant mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Et à bientôt pour bien plus d'action!


	13. Chapter 13

La cape avait été une idée stupide. La cape avait vraiment été une idée stupide.

Ce n’était que maintenant, alors que Kylo la portait depuis une bonne dizaine de jours, qu’il s’en apercevait. Alors oui, pour se balader à bord du Finalizer et de ses couloirs immaculés, ça avait été parfait. Kylo s’était même amusé à prendre les tournants avec enthousiasme pour entendre derrière lui le tissu bruisser. Et pour les petites missions sur des planètes arides ou dans des lieux civilisés, ça n’avait posé aucun problème. Kylo avait même eu l’impression qu’on tremblait plus encore devant lui qu’auparavant.

Mais à présent qu’il était en train de crapahuter dans une jungle épaisse et malodorante avec Phasma et ses Troopers, ce n’était plus du tout la même histoire.

La cape traînait dans la boue, s’accrochait dans tout ce qui dépassait et plus d’une fois Kylo avait marché dessus en se baissant pour se glisser entre les enchevêtrements des buissons. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait retrouver son costume neuf après ce périple mais il supposait qu’il n’aurait pas meilleure allure que ses anciens vêtements.

Il grogna quand une branche manqua de lui fouetter le visage et il arrondit les épaules pour se faire le plus petit possible dans cet enfer.

C’était un paysan d’un minuscule village reculé qui les avait contactés pour leur signaler des mouvements suspects autour de ses champs. Et son témoignage avait été assez précis pour que les coordonnées soient transmises à Phasma et Kylo.

Ce dernier s’y était préparé comme pour une mission de routine. Chaque jour ils débarquaient dans un autre endroit et le nettoyait de toute trace ennemie. C’était facile, rapide, efficace. Mais quand la rampe de leur navette s’était ouverte et que l’odeur de végétation humide avait atteint Kylo, ce dernier avait su que cela allait être plus sérieux, plus difficile.

Cette odeur, il la connaissait bien. Il l’avait sentie autour de nombreuses bases de la Résistance où il était passé du temps où il était Ben. La Résistance aimait ces atmosphères lourdes, promptes à développer une végétation luxuriante dans laquelle il était aisé de cacher des bases et des vaisseaux. Et tout ici concordait pour offrir les meilleures conditions à une bande de rebelles désireux de disparaître des radars. C’était sans compter sur le plan de Hux qui avait aussi réussi à convaincre les populations les plus modestes que le Premier Empire était signe d’un avenir prospère à condition que la Résistance soit arrêtée. Et c’était pourquoi, même ici, au milieu de rien, dans un village où un seul projecteur donnait accès au holonet, les peuplades avaient jugé bon de contacter l’empire quand des vaisseaux inconnus avaient fait leur apparition.

Kylo soupira et essuya la sueur qui roulait sur son visage. Résistance ou pas, il haïssait déjà cet endroit. Les souvenirs qu’il lui rappelait, la chaleur humide qui faisait coller au corps ses vêtements, les insectes géants qui frôlaient ses bottes ou venaient vrombir à ses oreilles. Phasma avait écrasé quelques minutes auparavant un genre de gros scolopendre presqu’aussi large que l’avant-bras de Kylo et ce dernier avait eu un haut-le-cœur face au bruit dégoûtant qu’avait produit sa carapace en se craquelant.

Phasma, elle, n’avait même pas frémi. Elle avait continué sa marche comme si la semelle de sa chaussure n’était pas devenue poisseuse des organes de la chose. Alors Kylo avait décidé de calquer son allure sur la sienne. Mais ce n’était pas simple, surtout avec cette idiote de cape qui s’accrochait à tout ! Kylo aurait été tenté de s’en débarrasser si elle n’avait pas aussi servi à dissimuler son visage. Il rabattit sa capuche un peu plus bas. Au moins était-il un peu protégé des énormes moustiques qui devaient laisser des boutons aussi gros que l’arme que Phasma se trimballait. Mais il enviait quand même l’armure intégrale des Troopers.

Ils marchaient depuis un long moment déjà au milieu des arbres géants, d’où pendaient lianes et fleurs gigantesques, si touffus qu’ils ne voyaient plus les deux soleils qui orbitaient dans le ciel. Kylo n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment s’appelait cette petite lune. En fait, il n’était même jamais venu dans ce système. Rares étaient les endroits qu’il n’avait pas visités ou entendu évoqués enfant. Et si la Résistance se trouvait là, cela signifiait qu’elle avait entièrement repositionné ses bases après la fuite de Ben et Hux. Une décision sage qui ne l’étonnait pas de sa mère, organisée et prévoyante.

Le paysan qui les avait contactés les guidait, se faufilant dans la végétation dense du pas sûr de ceux qui ont l’habitude. Kylo s’était demandé s’il était entièrement humain. Il était grand, spécialement maigre et son nez était quasiment inexistant. Kylo l’avait longuement observé lorsqu’ils avaient débarqué tant il était surpris. Les non-humains se méfiaient encore du Premier Empire puisque le Premier Ordre avait toujours fait passer l’être humain avant les autres espèces et pour le moment, tous ceux qui les avaient contactés pour traquer la Résistance avaient été cent pour cent humains. Mais au final, Kylo en avait juste conclu que l’homme était un descendant de colons qui avaient évolué pour s’adapter au monde sur lequel ils s’étaient posés. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il se mouvait avec autant d’aisance alors que Kylo avait chaud et se sentait pataud et maladroit dans l’atmosphère lourde des lieux.

Soudain, l’homme leva la main, leur faisant signe de stopper. Il avança sans un bruit jusqu’à la lisière de la forêt et observa. Kylo tendit l’oreille. Il n’entendait rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire. Juste le bruissement des feuilles, le craquement des troncs et le vrombissement des insectes.

Puis le paysan se tourna vers eux et hocha la tête. Les Troopers, Phasma et Kylo se remirent en route, avançant le plus silencieusement possible.

A travers l’épaisse végétation, Kylo avait l’impression de distinguer quelque chose. Mais il avait beau explorer également les lieux avec la Force, il ne percevait rien d’anormal. Peut-être qu’en se rapprochant…

Il rejoignit leur guide et s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Il voyait à présent clairement une petite construction en pierre, comme un genre d’entrée de temple qui s’enfonçait dans un promontoire rocheux.

La lune sur laquelle ils s’étaient posés n’avait pas semblé montagneuse à Kylo. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques reliefs, comme ces collines aussi boisées que le reste de la zone et dans lesquelles le temple avait été entièrement dissimulé.

Kylo supposait que cet endroit avait été construit par une civilisation ancienne et oubliée, sûrement les premiers habitants des lieux, sûrement pourchassés et massacrés par des colons humains.

_ C’est là ? demanda Kylo et l’homme opina.

Il resta longuement immobile à observer les lieux, Phasma et ses troupes près de lui.

_ Alors ? lui demanda le capitaine en serrant contre elle son énorme blaster.

Kylo haussa les épaules. Il n’en savait trop rien. Le lieu correspondait parfaitement à ce qu’il aurait pu attendre de la Résistance. Il était isolé, caché, loin de toute réelle activité de l’empire et si le temple s’enfonçait aussi profondément dans la roche qu’on pouvait le supposer, il pouvait contenir de nombreux soldats et armes. Kriff, peut-être même y’avait-il une ouverture quelque part pour faire entrer et sortir des vaisseaux. Du moins, c’était, entre autre, ce que leur avait rapporté le paysan. Que des vaisseaux inconnus avaient survolé la zone et disparu dans la jungle. Et lorsqu’il en avait suivi la trace, il était tombé sur cet endroit d’où étaient sortis des gens qu’il n’avait jamais vus.

Pour le moment, il n’y avait personne aux alentours. Kylo ne voyait même pas un garde. Mais si la Résistance manquait toujours de personnel, ce n’était pas étonnant. Les mesures de sécurité dans ces endroits étaient bien moins drastiques qu’à bord des vaisseaux du Premier Empire.

Et puis la base, si c’en était bien une, n’avait aucune raison d’être en alerte. Kylo et son groupe s’étaient posés loin de là et il était peu probable qu’ils aient été repérés.

_ Seigneur Ren, intervint Phasma après que plusieurs longues minutes d’observation se soient écoulées, que faisons-nous ?

Kylo se redressa. Ils n’avaient aucune raison d’attendre davantage. Soit ce n’était pas une base et ils allaient vite en avoir le cœur net, soit c’en était une et ils leur tomberaient dessus par surprise. Avec lui, Phasma et leurs soldats d’élite, ils sortiraient forcément victorieux, Kylo n’avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

_ Allons-y, ordonna-t-il. Toi, reste-là ! lança-t-il au paysan qui se recroquevilla en approuvant.

L’homme ne devait avoir aucune envie d’être mêlé aux combats. Depuis plus de deux semaines qu’il était parti à la chasse à la Résistance, Kylo avait appris à connaître leurs informateurs. Ils avaient presque tous le même profil. Et il allait les attendre là bien sagement pour toucher sa récompense. L’empereur savait se montrer généreux quand l’information était intéressante.

Sans hésiter, Kylo s’avança vers le portique de pierre. Il avait dégainé son sabre sans pour autant l’allumer. Il monta les quelques marches usées du vieux temple. La nature avait en grande partie repris ses droits et les colonnes tout comme l’escalier étaient couverts de mousse et autres lianes. Un énorme criquet bondit dans un fourré quand le pas lourd de Kylo le dérangea.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir s’il était suivi. Il avait confiance en son groupe, confiance en Phasma, confiance en leur motivation et leurs capacités.

Une chose l’inquiétait cependant. A travers la Force, il ne percevait rien. Mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu’il n’y avait rien à percevoir.

Il s’enfonça dans un couloir sombre creusé à même la roche de la colline. Le sol pavé faisait résonner le bruit de ses bottes contre les parois. Et quand Phasma et ses hommes se joignirent à lui, l’écho se répercuta tout autour d’eux.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir total. Cela n’était pas un problème pour les Troopers dont le casque s’adaptait automatiquement à tous types de lumière. Quant à Kylo, il n’avait pas besoin de voir. Il sentait. Le masque que Snoke lui avait fait porter pendant plus d’un an avait presqu’entièrement obstrué sa vision et Kylo avait appris à se guider uniquement par la Force.

D’ailleurs, il décelait des caisses de chaque côté des murs, comme autant de contenants pour des armes ou des provisions. Quelqu’un se cachait ici. Ou s’était caché ici. Car il n’y avait pour le moment pas âme qui vive.

Kylo se demanda s’ils avaient été repérés, si la Résistance avait détecté leur vaisseau entrant dans l’atmosphère et avait rapidement évacué son personnel à défaut de pouvoir emmener son matériel. C’était improbable mais pas impossible.

Puis il y eut un mouvement. Furtif, minuscule, comme perçu à travers un voile et Kylo comprit qu’ils avaient été joués.

_ PIEG… eut-il le temps de hurler avant qu’une explosion tonitruante ne secoue le couloir.

Kylo chuta mais eut le temps de se protéger derrière un champ de Force lorsque des tonnes de pierres s’écroulèrent. Et malgré le bruit assourdissant qui faisait siffler ses oreilles, malgré la poussière qui lui encombrait le nez et les poumons, malgré la rage qui montait soudain en lui, il vit Phasma se jeter sur le côté pour échapper à l’attentat. Quelques soldats eurent le même réflexe qu’elle. Mais une bonne dizaine termina sous les roches. Quant à leur retraite, elle était complètement bloquée. Du passage qui les avait menés jusque là il ne restait plus rien.

Soudain, c’était comme si le voile qui avait obstrué les sens de Kylo se déchirait et il perçut des dizaines de présences.

_ Kriff ! jura-t-il en se remettant debout aussi vite que possible et en allumant son sabre.

Il n’y avait qu’une explication à ce phénomène. Quelqu’un avait manipulé la Force pour lui cacher les troupes embusquées derrière les caisses. Quelqu’un qui se trouvait là et dont la présence était soudain intoxicante. Et quand les premiers coups de blasters partirent tout autour de lui, Kylo n’y prêta même pas garde. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour le sabre bleu qui venait de s’allumer à quelques pas de lui, éclairant le visage déterminé de Rey.

Kylo repoussa de son arme les tirs qui lui étaient destinés. Peu après, le son puissant du blaster de Phasma répondit. Kylo savait qu’elle pourrait gérer la situation, et cela malgré ses troupes ensevelies et les survivants encore étourdis qui se faisaient tirer comme des lapins. Lui avait une mission.

Rey l’attendait, le regard dur malgré son air encore juvénile. Elle se tenait en garde, défiant Kylo de s’approcher. Il n’hésita pas. Il n’allait certainement pas s’incliner devant elle ou fuir comme cela avait été le cas lors de leur dernière rencontre. Kylo avait l’impression que la cicatrice sur son visage pulsait.

_ Ben ! s’écria-t-elle. Rends-toi !

Pour toute réponse, Kylo hurla et se rua sur elle. Leurs deux sabres se rencontrèrent en vrombissant. Kylo poussa de tout son poids et Rey tituba en arrière. Mais elle était rapide et habile et elle parvint à se dégager pour mieux contrattaquer. Kylo para aisément. Il avait toujours été meilleur qu’elle à cet exercice, il le savait. Et depuis, il avait encore progressé, fort des conseils de Snoke et d’heures passées à s’entraîner.

La fois précédente, il avait été perdu, déboussolé par ce qu’il s’était passé avec Han Solo. Mais désormais, il savait que c’était pour Hux qu’il combattait et cela le motivait plus que tout. Alors, il frappa encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que Rey doive reculer.

Il la repoussa si loin dans la grotte que bientôt, des tirs derrière eux il ne perçut plus que les échos. Et déjà, la plupart étaient couverts par les cris que Rey poussait à chaque coup qu’elle donnait. Kylo ne l’avait jamais vue aussi combative, aussi pleine de haine et il l’imaginait sans mal en cet instant tomber du côté obscur. Il ne suffirait pas de grand-chose. Et il se demanda ce que Skywalker penserait de cet étalage d’émotions négatives.

_ Ton maître n’approuverait pas ce comportement tangent, murmura-t-il en guise de provocation.

Elle recula d’un pas et s’essuya le visage, scrutant Kylo telle une bête traquée avant de cracher à ses pieds pour évacuer la poussière qui flottait toujours autour d’eux. Kylo la sentait également qui lui encombrait les bronches, les poumons. Il salivait abondamment et dans l’ardeur du combat, avait perçu aussi un filet de bave lui couler à la commissure des lèvres.

_ Luke est prêt à quelques concessions face à la menace que l’empire représente, répliqua Rey sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle tournait désormais lentement autour de lui, à la recherche d’un point faible, d’une ouverture. Kylo n’allait certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir.

_ Luke a toujours été prompt à plier les règles lorsqu’elles ne l’arrangeaient pas, grogna Kylo qui reconnaissait bien là les façons de faire de son oncle.

_ Dit celui qui avait promis de suivre la voie des anciens Jedis, avait fait vœu de chasteté et qui désormais s’est transformé en ersatz de Vader et se vautre dans la luxure en compagnie d’un ennemi mégalo.

Kylo renifla, entre amusement et mépris. Ce fut à cet instant que Rey décida de frapper. Elle hurla et leva son sabre, ratant Kylo de quelques centimètres à peine. Ce dernier avait bondi de côté et d’un mouvement de la main, il fit voler une pierre massive dans sa direction. Rey se jeta à terre et une roulade plus tard, elle était à nouveau sur pieds. Elle était aussi sale que la cape de Kylo mais aussitôt, elle repassa à l’assaut, frappant une fois, deux fois, trois fois, parvenant pour la première fois à faire reculer Kylo.

Ce dernier lui faucha la jambe et Rey sauta pour éviter de chuter. Kylo se rua sur elle mais elle para l’attaque. Elle aussi avait fait des progrès depuis leur dernière rencontre, Kylo devait bien l’admettre.

Elle tenta de le toucher une fois de plus mais Kylo se baissa, bloqua son attaque de son propre sabre alors que de sa main libre, il décochait un violent coup de poing dans l’estomac de son adversaire.

Le hoquet que Rey poussa le fit sourire et aussitôt, elle fit demi-tour et escalada un bloc de pierre pour reprendre son souffle hors de portée de la lame de Kylo.

_ Alors, on fatigue ? se moqua-t-il en s’accrochant à la paroi pour la rejoindre.

Il était moins léger et agile qu’elle mais il pouvait grimper presqu’aussi rapidement.

Du pied, elle fit tomber vers lui une pluie de petites roches coupantes que Kylo bloqua à l’aide de la Force et renvoya sur elle. Elle les évita sans difficulté.

_ Le coup dans l’estomac c’était minable, même venant de toi, cria-t-elle en sautant à terre aussitôt Kylo en haut du rocher.

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes en hauteur, à l’observer. Elle semblait si minuscule, si frêle. Mais elle était aussi tenace que furieuse.

_ C’était moins minable que tes insultes, répliqua-t-il en sautant au sol, conscient de la manière dont sa cape vola derrière lui durant la manœuvre.

_ Insultes ? Il n’y avait pas d’insultes dans mes propos, juste la vérité. Regarde-toi. De Vader tu as même la cape. Quant à la luxure, nous sommes désormais tous au courant de ce qu’il se passe dans les quartiers du soi-disant empereur.

Kylo ne put retenir un rictus. Ainsi ils étaient désormais tous au courant ? Et bien tant mieux. Cela éviterait les confusions. Et peut-être sa mère comprendrait-elle enfin que plus jamais il ne serait de son côté et que sa place était auprès de Hux.

Kylo fit un pas vers la gauche, observant toujours Rey dont le regard était plongé dans le sien. Elle se déplaçait sans cesse, lentement. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle réattaque dans l’instant mais elle prenait son temps. Peut-être était-elle déjà fatiguée ? Après tout, Kylo lui-même commençait à ressentir les effets de la chaleur et de la poussière qui rendait son souffle plus court et presque douloureux. Ou alors, elle cherchait à le déstabiliser. Elle savait très bien que la patience n’était pas la plus grande de ses vertus.

_ Je vois que Finn a eu la langue bien pendue, lança Kylo qui espérait que la mention du traître suffirait à la distraire suffisamment pour qu’il puisse porter une attaque efficace.

_ Finn nous a tout raconté. Ce que vous lui avez fait subir. J’espère qu’enfin ta mère a réalisé qu’il n’y avait plus d’espoir pour toi !

_ Finn n’a pas à se plaindre. Sa vie a été épargnée alors qu’il était un traître et un assassin en puissance. Plutôt que de tenter de me tuer, tu devrais remercier Hux de sa clémence.

Rey grimaça, fronçant le nez dans un geste que Kylo lui avait toujours connu.

_ Clémence ? Clémence ? s’écria-t-elle. Ce fou meurtrier l’a fait passer pour un des vôtres devant toute la Galaxie ! Quand il est revenu vers nous, nos propres troupes ont voulu l’abattre ! Encore maintenant certains se méfient de lui. Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour la Résistance ! Il est obligé de rester caché, terré, loin de ceux dont il soutien le combat tout ça parce que vous avez joué avec son esprit ! Ce que tu lui as fait, Ben, jamais je ne te le pardonn…

Emportée par sa colère, Rey baissa très légèrement sa garde. Et Kylo en profita pour frapper. Il s’élança vers elle, son sabre dressé. Rey eut à peine le temps d’écarquiller les yeux et de plonger de côté. Mais trop tard. Si Kylo ne parvint pas à porter le coup mortel qu’il avait prévu, sa lame trancha la main de Rey, envoyant au sol son sabre qui s’éteignit, les plongeant dans une pénombre juste percée par l’écarlate de l’arme de Kylo.

Rey poussa un cri étouffé en découvrant son poignet à la cautérisation parfaite. Kylo vit cela comme le bon moment pour l’abattre mais Rey se ressaisit juste à temps pour faire voler jusqu’à son visage un vaste rocher arraché à la paroi. Kylo l’esquiva de justesse mais cela laissa tout de même le temps à Rey de fuir.

Kylo jura et s’élança à sa poursuite. Ils repartaient tous deux en direction des combats qui se déroulaient toujours dans les salles adjacentes. Kylo n’avait cessé d’entendre les tirs tonitruants de Phasma et il supposait que d’autres Troopers s’étaient suffisamment remis pour se joindre à elle.

Il pressa l’allure. Il percevait toujours la présence de Rey mais au milieu du chaos des tirs de blasters, il allait être plus difficile de la trouver. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre de vue. Au moins son allure était-elle reconnaissable lorsqu’elle courait recroquevillée sur elle-même, son bras blessé plaqué contre sa poitrine.

Kylo vit sa silhouette raser un mur à quelques pas à peine de ses Troopers, trop occupés avec leurs autres ennemis pour prendre garde à elle. Passant près de Phasma, il lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ Capitaine ! Appelez les renforts ! Un support aérien ! N’importe quoi qui puisse nous aider.

_ J’ai déjà essayé mais la roche coupe toute communication !

_ Kriff ! conclut Kylo en repartant à la poursuite de Rey qui venait de prendre à droite dans un petit corridor que Kylo n’avait pas vu avant.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, il lui semblait qu’il faisait déjà un peu plus clair dans le couloir. Il savait que Rey était toujours là. Il la sentait, il entendait le bruit claquant de ses pas sur la roche. Mais il ne le voyait pas.

Puis, la pierre laissa place à du métal et Kylo fut convaincu qu’il s’approchait effectivement d’une source lumineuse. Il devina au loin la forme de Rey. Elle ne paraissait plus avancer qu’à la force de sa rage. Mais la rage, c’était quelque chose que Kylo connaissait aussi très bien et il accéléra.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans une vaste salle, il dut plisser les yeux. Ici, le soleil passait par une mince ouverture dans le plafond et Kylo comprit qu’ils étaient dans le hangar à vaisseaux. Quelques vieux cargos étaient posés dans le vaste espace mais ils étaient plus destinés au transport qu’au combat. Kylo se demanda où étaient passés les X-Wings et autres vieilleries de la Résistance.

Il n’y avait personne d’autre ici que Rey et lui. Tous les autres devaient avoir été mobilisés pour le combat qui faisait rage à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Kylo n’entendait plus rien mais il avait confiance en Phasma et les siens. Pour le moment, son objectif était de se débarrasser de Rey. Puis il irait finir tous les autres. Et il pourrait rentrer triomphant sur le Finalizer.

Il regarda autour de lui et la vit en train de grimper sur un pilier. Malgré sa main en moins, elle parvenait à se hisser, une fois de plus, hors de portée de Kylo.

_ Te voilà devenue une vraie Skywalker maintenant, cria-t-il en se plantant sous elle. Depuis le temps que tu en rêvais. Luke va être tellement fier de toi !

Il tendit le bras et le métal du pilier craqua. Rey ne se retourna même pas vers lui et continua sa montée. Kylo insista et tout l’édifice trembla mais elle poursuivit encore et encore.

Kylo avait l’impression de deviner une ouverture sur le côté et il supposa que le pilier menait à une sortie secrète. Rey tentait de se faire la malle.

Alors, Kylo ferma les yeux et y mit toute sa volonté. Le pilier se tordit dans un bruit de métal déchiré et un cri retentit.

Kylo rouvrit les paupières pour découvrir Rey accrochée de son unique main au rebord de la sortie. Elle était pire qu’un cafard !

Elle parvint même, en jetant ses jambes contre la paroi pour prendre de l’élan, à se hisser sur le bord et Kylo jura. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur le pilier tordu et grimpa aussi vite que possible. En sautant, il pourrait peut-être rejoindre Rey et…

Une fois en hauteur, il comprit que le pilier n’avait pas mené à une sortie mais à une salle de contrôle. Rey s’y trouvait et criait de lancer une attaque aérienne. De tout détruire.

Puis elle leva le visage vers lui, l’observant à travers le transparacier de la petite salle. Et elle sourit. Pas le sourire lumineux qu’il lui avait toujours connu. Non, un sourire sombre, moqueur, presque cruel. Un sourire qui fit comprendre à Kylo qu’elle était prête à mourir si cela signifiait l’emmener avec lui.

_ KRIFF ! s’écria-t-il en sautant du pilier, son poids retombant avec un bruit sourd sur le métal du sol.

Il fallait qu’il trouve un abri. Il fallait qu’il prévienne Phasma. Il fallait…

Il remonta en courant le couloir sombre menant aux combats.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. De ça il était certain. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu’ils étaient au sommet de leur gloire, pas loin de Hux, pas tué par la Résistance.

Il tendit l’oreille et eut l’impression d’entendre au-dessus d’eux le rugissement des moteurs des X-Wings. Mais ce n’était peut-être que son imagination. Et la peur.

Quand il arriva, il dut sauter par-dessus un enchevêtrement de cadavres. Troopers ou Résistants, il n’en savait rien.

Il remarqua alors que Phasma n’était plus qu’en compagnie de trois soldats. Tous les autres devaient être morts. Ils se tenaient dos à dos et tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait.

_ Capitaine ! cria-t-il, attirant sur lui l’attention de Phasma dont l’armure chromée accrochait tous les reflets de lumière. Ils lancent une attaque aérienne !

_ TOUS A COUVERT ! hurla Phasma en attrapant à la fois Kylo par le bras et le Stormtrooper le plus proche.

Désormais, Kylo était certain d’entendre les vaisseaux au-dessus d’eux. Et il vit leurs adversaires courir dans la direction opposée, probablement eux aussi pour se mettre à l’abri. Ils avaient dû entendre son cri.

Phasma les fit se coller aux roches du premier éboulement et ils s’agenouillèrent là pendant qu’autour d’eux les premiers missiles frappaient la structure, faisant s’écrouler des morceaux entiers de plafond.

Malgré les circonstances, les Stormtroopers avaient leurs armes levées au cas où les Résistants profiteraient de la confusion ambiante pour venir les achever. Kylo, lui, se concentrait sur la Force, protégeant de son mieux Phasma et le reste des soldats. De nombreux débris rebondirent sur le champ de force qu’il créait sans parvenir à le passer. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il se focalisa sur l’énergie bougeant tout autour d’eux, les englobant et calma sa respiration erratique.

Et même lorsqu’au-dessus d’eux le plafond céda complètement et des blocs de plusieurs tonnes leur tombèrent dessus, il parvint à les repousser.

Le silence fut aussi soudain qu’inattendu. Kylo n’entendait plus qu’un sifflement dans ses tympans. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien tant leur environnement était poussiéreux. Mais lui, Phasma et les trois soldats étaient en vie. Leur toux était un signe suffisant pour lui.

Il savait aussi qu’ils ne devaient pas traîner là. Les X-Wings pouvaient revenir. Les Résistants pouvaient revenir. Kriff, même Rey pouvait revenir et profiter de ce moment de confusion pour en terminer avec lui. De la main gauche si nécessaire.

_ Seigneur Ren ? demanda Phasma, sa voix rauque à peine compréhensible dans le grésillement de son vocodeur apparemment abimé par l’assaut. Que faisons-nous ?

Kylo leva les yeux. Il y avait une petite ouverture au-dessus d’eux. Le plafond qui s’était écroulé leur offrait un passage vers la liberté. Même s’il allait falloir grimper le long d’un éboulis instable. Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

_ Repli immédiat, ordonna Kylo. Nous rentrons !

Pour le moment, son instinct le pressait de fuir, de retourner auprès de Hux qui ordonnerait probablement que toute la zone soit rasée. Il fallait agir rapidement. Avant que la poignée de Résistants peut-être encore en vie ne s’échappent.

Un premier soldat amorça la montée, s’agrippant avec précaution aux pierres et ouvrant la voie pour les autres. Ses deux compagnons suivirent puis Phasma.

Kylo regardait autour de lui mais pour le moment, ils paraissaient toujours être les seules âmes en vie dans la salle dévastée. Alors, il n’hésita plus et tenta de se remettre debout.

Il manqua de s’écrouler lorsque quelque chose le retint et il baissa les yeux, s’attendant presque à voir la main coupée de Rey revenue à la vie pour le maintenir dans l’obscurité. Mais il réalisa vite que ce n’était que sa cape qui était coincée sous une roche plus grosse que Kylo lui-même.

_ Quelle idée stupide, grogna-t-il une fois de plus en tirant dessus jusqu’à ce que le tissu se déchire.

Enfin libéré, il suivit les siens.

 

« *** »

 

La montée fut plus aisée que Kylo l’avait craint et une fois à l’extérieur, la jungle s’étalait à leurs pieds. Kylo scruta le ciel mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas le moindre signe de X-Wings.

_ Capitaine, fit-il à Phasma. Contactez l’empereur, qu’il envoie un support aérien immédiat et qu’il rase toute la zone.

Phasma approuva avant de secouer la tête.

_ Mon unité de communication a été endommagée, expliqua-t-elle, son vocodeur grésillant toujours.

Kylo serra les poings. Lui-même n’était pas équipé et les Troopers n’avaient pas ce qu’il fallait non plus. Pour appeler les renforts, ils allaient devoir retourner à leur navette.

_ Dépêchons-nous, dit-il en descendant rapidement le flanc de colline où ils avaient émergé.

La paroi était abrupte, en partie ravagée par les frappes aériennes et les trous et les pièges étaient nombreux. Mais Kylo était habile et accompagné de troupes d’élite et ce fut sans trop de difficultés qu’ils descendirent. Jusqu’à ce qu’un tir de blaster ne les vise depuis la lisière de la forêt.

Kylo le stoppa de la main avant qu’il ne l’atteigne en pleine poitrine et le contourna. A ses côtés, Phasma siffla.

_ Il n’y a pas à dire, commenta-t-elle, ça fait toujours son petit effet.

Sous sa capuche à présent grise de poussière, Kylo resta concentré. Apparemment son petit numéro avait calmé le tireur mais il pouvait y en avoir d’autres.

Sans attendre davantage, il bondit dans la jungle. Il n’eut aucun mal à repérer la silhouette maigre de leur guide qui s’enfuyait. Evidemment, il avait été dans le coup…

Kylo tendit le bras et l’homme chuta lourdement. Kylo fut sur lui en quelques foulées. Il brandit son sabre et l’alluma. Heureusement, il n’avait pas été abimé dans l’attaque.

Le paysan leva les mains pour se protéger, sa peur perceptible, mais d’un seul coup, Kylo le coupa presque en deux. Son corps tressauta puis s’immobilisa.

_ Encore un traître, maugréa Kylo à l’encontre de Phasma qui venait de le rejoindre.

Il cracha sur le visage étrange de leur ancien guide et reprit en courant le chemin de la navette.

Il espérait que le paysan avait été le seul dans le coup et que leur vaisseau n’avait pas été saccagé.

Fort heureusement, lorsqu’ils atteignirent le village, l’engin était toujours là et en parfait état. Les pilotes les attendaient, sains et saufs. Kylo se jeta dans le cockpit et contacta le Finalizer, ordonnant qu’une attaque immédiate soit lancée.

Malgré leur course effrénée dans la jungle, plusieurs dizaines de minutes s’étaient écoulées depuis leur sortie du souterrain et les blessés de la Résistance avaient sans doute été évacués. Mais avec un peu de chance, ils détruiraient quand même quelques vaisseaux et des caches d’armes. Et sûrement le village du traître. Connaissant Hux, il n’allait pas laisser cet affront sans punition.

_ Nous rentrons ! ordonna ensuite Kylo et immédiatement, les pilotes mirent les moteurs en marche.

Quelques minutes après le décollage, l’empereur lui-même les contacta, sans doute prévenu par Rodinon qui avait été leur relais sur cette mission.

_ Ren, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d’un ton tendu perceptible même à travers les haut-parleurs du cockpit.

_ C’était un piège, fit Kylo dont enfin le cœur se calmait en entendant la voix de son amant. Ils nous attendaient.

Hux resta un moment silencieux même si Kylo entendait toujours le bruit de sa respiration.

_ Rey était là, ajouta ensuite Kylo en serrant les poings.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il s’était passé et comment Rey avait pu lui échapper. Il lui avait coupé une main bon sang ! Et elle était parvenue à fuir !

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de rage et de frustration le saisir. Alors, il ferma les yeux et calqua sa respiration sur celle de son amant.

_ Je veux un rapport complet de tout l’équipage dès votre retour, lança l’empereur au reste du groupe.

Phasma approuva. Les autres restèrent immobiles. La navette paraissait vide à présent que la plus grande partie de leurs troupes d’élite avait péri dans l’assaut du jour. Et Kylo se promit que la prochaine fois, il serait mieux préparé, moins sûr de lui. Les missions précédentes avaient été tellement faciles qu’ils s’étaient reposés sur leurs lauriers et qu’ils avaient manqué de subir la pire des défaites. Cela n’arriverait plus. La prochaine fois… Il baissa la tête et observa ses pieds. Ses bottes étaient encore boueuses de leur périple dans la jungle. Il n’y aurait peut-être pas de prochaine fois. Hux ne l’autoriserait peut-être plus à mener un bataillon.

 

« *** »

 

A peine arrivé, Kylo s’était rué dans leurs quartiers et s’était jeté sur le lit, se roulant en boule dans les draps malgré ses vêtements sales et ses bottes aux pieds. Hux n’avait même pas été là pour les accueillir. Mitaka en revanche avait été présent et avait annoncé que l’empereur terminait une réunion de la plus haute importance mais Kylo n’avait pas écouté la fin de la phrase. Il était parti, ignorant tout et tout le monde.

Et depuis, il attendait, tiraillé par l’envie de voir Hux et la crainte de sa réaction. Il était aussi anxieux qu’impatient. Bien qu’il ait les yeux fermés, il gardait l’oreille tendue, sursautant au moindre bruit, comme un claquement soudain de la ventilation ou un craquement de la coque de métal.

Puis enfin, arriva le son qu’il guettait, le chuintement de la porte d’entrée et les pas secs et rapides de son amant, traversant la pièce principale pour rejoindre la chambre. Un soupir s’éleva et le matelas s’affaissa quand Hux s’assit près de lui.

Kylo garda obstinément le dos tourné.

_ Je crois, commença Hux, que même lorsque nous serons deux vieux messieurs ayant passé la plus grande partie de leur existence ensemble, je ne serai toujours pas habitué à ta théâtralité. Tu aurais au moins pu retirer tes bottes.

Une main caressa sa tête, toujours dissimulée sous sa capuche crasseuse et Kylo frémit, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre de honte et de dépit.

_ Tu crois que nous deviendrons vieux ensemble ? demanda-t-il tout de même, détestant le tremblement léger bien présent dans sa voix rauque.

_ Je n’imagine rien d’autre, lui confirma l’empereur.

Aussitôt, Kylo se retourna et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre, cherchant sa chaleur, ne trouvant que le froid de la boucle de sa ceinture. Tant pis, il ferait avec pour le moment. Et puis les doigts de Hux repoussant sa capuche pour jouer avec ses mèches compensaient bien la position inconfortable.

_ Tu vas me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Hux après de longues minutes, laissant à Kylo le temps de se remettre.

_ J’ai échoué, grogna ce dernier en tremblant soudain de rage.

_ J’avais bien compris que tu le vivais ainsi mais pourrais-tu me donner plus de détails ? Phasma m’a raconté les grandes lignes mais j’aimerais entendre de ta bouche ce que tu as vécu.

Kylo hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer. Il avait envie de tout déballer d’un coup, la trahison du paysan, l’attaque surprise, la présence de Rey, l’assaut aérien, son idiote de cape qui l’avait gêné plus qu’autre chose. Au final, il s’en tint à une version chronologique des faits, Hux l’écoutant dans un silence total jusqu’à ses derniers mots.

_ Et donc, reprit celui-ci quand Kylo se fut tu, tu as échappé à une explosion, repoussé avec Phasma et ses hommes un tir nourri de blasters, affronté Rey un Jedi puissant entraîné par Skywalker en personne, tu es parvenu à lui couper une main et à la poursuivre juste à temps pour avoir vent de ses plans. Ce qui t’a permis de prévenir tes troupes et de sauver Phasma et les trois survivants d’une attaque de X-Wings avant d’abattre l’homme qui vous avait vendu à la Résistance. Personnellement, je trouve que c’est un bilan impressionnant.

Kylo se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Hux. Il était furieux. Pas contre son amant. Contre lui-même.

_ J’aurais dû sentir que quelque chose clochait ! J’aurais dû le savoir ! J’étais trop sûr de moi ! Ca avait été tellement facile jusqu’à présent. Et Rey… Rey ! Elle avait une main en moins et je n’ai pas réussi à l’achever ! J’aurais dû tous les exterminer. Facilement. Et j’ai… j’ai…

Il réalisa soudain que dans sa colère, il n’avait cessé de postillonner au visage de Hux. Quand Kylo cessa enfin de parler, Hux leva une de ses mains gantées et s’essuya le visage. Mais il semblait plus blasé que contrarié, comme si les excès de Kylo ne l’étonnaient plus.

_ Tu auras d’autres occasions, répliqua Hux en saisissant les doigts de Kylo.

Ce dernier grimaça. Hux était très clairement en train d’essuyer sa main baveuse sur sa peau. Retour à l’envoyeur en quelque sorte.

_ D’autres occasions ? fit-il soudain en réalisant ce que Hux venait de dire. Tu vas me renvoyer sur le terrain ?

L’empereur haussa un sourcil.

_ Sauf si tu ne veux pas. Mais tu es mon meilleur guerrier. Celui qui connait le mieux la Résistance. Et le seul capable d’affronter des Jedis. Ce serait une folie de ne pas utiliser tes capacités.

_ J’ai perdu presque tous mes soldats.

Hux renifla.

_ Il y en a des milliers d’autres des soldats. Vois avec Phasma et constituez un nouveau groupe. Nous allons tripler les effectifs de manière à ce que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise et je prévois un soutien aérien constant en plus. Cela évitera que la Résistance essaie une fois de plus de se jouer de nous.

_ Tu as besoin de ces ressources pour…

_ Pour bien d’autres choses certes, je le conçois. Mais la lutte contre la Résistance est ma nouvelle priorité. Alors maintenant, lève-toi et va te doucher. Je vais appeler un droïde pour qu’il change les draps.

Kylo obtempéra. Il quitta le lit, retira ses bottes, jeta ses vêtements sales et déchirés au sol. Hux le regarda faire avec le nez froncé.

_ La cape n’était pas une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il en saisissant du bout des doigts le tissu déchiré.

_ La cape n’était clairement pas une bonne idée, confirma Kylo en se débarrassant de ses sous-vêtements.

Puis il attrapa le poignet de Hux.

_ Tu viens avec moi ? Le temps qu’ils changent les draps…

Hux roula des yeux.

_ J’ai une autre réunion prévue dans une poignée de minutes.

_ Une poignée de minutes suffira.

Hux se laissa traîner vers la salle d’eau.

_ Je te croyais bien plus performant que ça.

Kylo ne répondit pas. Il embrassa Hux. Les mots de son amant avaient commencé à refermer ses plaies et à balayer ses doutes. Son corps apaiserait son esprit et Kylo y puiserait la force de retourner au combat et de cette fois annihiler complètement la Résistance.

 

« *** »

 

L’odeur du sang était partout. Dans chaque pièce. Incrustée dans ses vêtements, incrustée sur sa peau. Kylo avait même l’impression que sa vision était teintée de rouge pendant qu’il s’enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans la base de la Résistance qu’ils avaient prise d’assaut quelques minutes auparavant.

C’était la troisième mission que Hux leur avait confié depuis le piège qui leur avait été tendu et Kylo restait plus affuté que jamais. Les nouvelles troupes que Phasma guidait avaient été motivées par la mort de leurs camarades et c’était sans aucune hésitation qu’ils plongeaient au combat.

Kylo menait la lutte, jetant d’un geste leurs ennemis contre les murs, les écrasant en arrachant à même les parois de lourdes plaques de métal, ou tranchant de sa lame écarlate tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il laissait derrière lui une longue traînée de morts témoignant de sa puissance. Et en ces instants, alors que peu auparavant l’idée de tuer l’avait rendu malade, il se sentait invincible. Après les trois massacres qu’elle venait de subir, la Résistance était plus affaiblie que jamais. Les témoignages contre eux continuaient à affluer et l’empereur, tout comme Kylo, ne doutait pas que bientôt, toute opposition serait détruite.

La seule chose qui agaçait Kylo était qu’il n’avait pas revu Rey. Ou Skywalker. Il aurait aimé leur prouver qu’il était capable de bien plus que ce jour là où il avait laissé une Rey blessée lui glisser entre les doigts. Mais Hux le rassurait en lui rappelant que ce moment viendrait, il en était certain.

En attendant, Kylo réduisait en cendres chaque base ou cache qui leur était signalée, faisant trembler ou hurler ses ennemis quand sa grande silhouette noire apparaissait dans une pièce.

Il ne portait plus de cape. Du moins pas en mission. A bord du Finalizer, il était vêtu du costume créé par Garnik. Celui qui avait été abimé avait disparu, sans doute jeté par Hux et dès le lendemain, un nouveau, en parfait état, était apparu dans leurs casiers. L’empereur n’avait rien avoué mais pour avoir un remplacement à une telle vitesse, Kylo était certain que son amant avait pressé le tailleur. Il l’avait remercié d’un baiser et Hux avait roulé des yeux.

Garnik lui avait aussi proposé une tenue plus pratique pour ses descentes au sol. Sans cape, rappelant beaucoup celle que Snoke lui avait donnée. Mais là encore le tissu avait été de meilleure qualité, la coupe plus travaillée, mieux adaptée à ses formes. Quant au châle qui dissimulait ses traits, il n’était plus troué ou déchiré. C’était celui-ci qu’il portait alors qu’il atteignait la dernière pièce du complexe, là où les survivants s’étaient retranchés. Là aussi que Kylo pensait trouver des informations sur le reste des effectifs. Systématiquement, les Résistants détruisaient leurs bases de données. Kylo espérait avoir été assez rapide pour récupérer quelque chose.

Une lourde porte de métal lui barrait l’accès. Il sourit. Cela n’allait pas l’arrêter et les soldats terrés derrière devaient le savoir.

Phasma vint se placer tout près lui, son arme en main.

_ Seigneur Ren ? interrogea-t-elle.

_ Ce sont les derniers, confirma Kylo.

Si ces imbéciles croyaient l’arrêter avec une simple porte, ils étaient risibles. Kylo aurait cru que Rey, Skywalker ou encore sa mère auraient prévenu les leurs des capacités de Kylo et du fait qu’il était plus puissant que la plus épaisse des portes de métal. Peut-être l’avaient-ils fait. Peut-être était-ce l’instinct qui les avait poussés à tous se retrancher ici. Ou peut-être était-ce un autre piège. Dans tous les cas, Kylo était prêt. Et rapide.

_ Tous en position ! ordonna-t-il et il entendit avec satisfaction soixante paires de bottes claquer en rythme sur le métal du sol.

Il comprenait l’ivresse que Hux pouvait trouver à avoir des troupes lui répondant au doigt et à l’œil. C’était exaltant cette efficacité, cette unité, cet… ordre. Lui qui avait toujours été un élément de chaos réalisait que de plus en plus il était touché par les méthodes de l’empire. Il ne serait jamais aussi maniaque à ce sujet que Hux mais il devait admettre qu’il appréciait les choses claires et nettes.

_ Que vos hommes interviennent dès notre entrée, fit-il à Phasma. Récupérez le maximum de données et d’informations sur les serveurs. Je m’occupe de nos ennemis.

_ Et je vous couvre, confirma Phasma.

Kylo se sentait capable de se débrouiller seul mais il avait déjà péché par excès de confiance. Il n’allait pas refaire la même erreur. De plus, Phasma devait aussi avoir reçu des directives précises de la part de l’empereur.

Kylo leva la main et se concentra. Le métal de la porte hurla. De plus en plus fort. Kylo était capable de gérer cela. Les Troopers étaient protégés par leurs casques. En revanche à l’intérieur, ce devait être aussi douloureux que terrifiant. Voir son unique protection se tordre et céder en quelques secondes à peine. Tous les blasters devaient être tournés vers Kylo.

Enfin la porte céda. Kylo la repoussa vers l’intérieur, bloquant les tirs ennemis, dégageant un passage sûr pour qu’il entre, et écrasant au passage deux résistants qui finirent en bouillie sur le mur.

Puis il se précipita à l’intérieur. Sa vue était obscurcie par une épaisse fumée. Dans une ultime tentative de protéger ses secrets, la Résistance avait fait sauter les serveurs. Peu importait pour Kylo. Il n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux. La lueur de son sabre était déformée par l’opacité de l’air. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de frapper, encore et encore jusqu’à ce que plus un cri ne se fasse entendre et qu’il ne reste plus à ses pieds que des corps inanimés.

Aujourd’hui, ils n’auraient probablement aucune information nouvelle sur les autres bases de la Résistance mais tout ennemi à terre était bon à prendre et un pas de plus vers le règne absolu de l’empereur.

 

« *** »

 

 

Kylo avait remarqué que Hux ne parvenait pas à retenir un sourire à chaque fois qu’il rentrait de mission couvert de sang, puant la fumée et émanant encore des restes de sa rage.

La première fois que Kylo était revenu dans cet état, Hux avait été assis à son bureau, de multiples écrans ouverts sur son terminal. Il avait regardé Kylo entrer et ne l’avait plus quitté des yeux pendant que celui-ci lui racontait en détail ce qu’il s’était passé et la manière avec laquelle ils avaient écrasé la Résistance.

La seconde fois, Hux s’était levé et était venu le rejoindre. Il avait caressé ses cheveux sales, respiré son odeur musquée, embrassé sa peau moite tout en écoutant attentivement le rapport de Kylo.

La troisième fois, Kylo lui avait saisi le poignet avant que Hux ne le touche. Il s’était penché vers lui et avait trouvé son regard.

_ Tu aimes me voir dans cet état n’est-ce pas ? avait-il soufflé à son oreille.

Hux avait reniflé.

_ Disons que j’aime vivre par procuration chacun de tes exploits. Comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t’accompagner et assister à ta fureur. Ce doit être un spectacle merveilleux, cette bestialité, cette puissance. Ce que tu es devenu, ce que tu es capable de faire…

Sa main était passée sur le torse de Kylo.

_ … le simple nom de mon chevalier fait désormais trembler nos ennemis. Tu les impressionnes tous. Tu m’impressionnes moi. Je suis fier de toi, mon amour. Tellement fier de toi.

Kylo avait attrapé l’empereur, l’avait soulevé du sol et l’avait porté jusqu’au lit où il l’avait jeté sans ménagement avant de se ruer sur lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela faisait désormais deux fois de suite qu’il rentrait dans un état impeccable. Les informations qu’on lui fournissait étaient toujours justes et lui et ses troupes trouvaient bien sur place des traces de la Résistance mais les bases avaient été abandonnées. Il ne restait plus rien lorsqu’ils y pénétraient. Plus de personnel, plus d’armes, plus de vaisseaux et des serveurs effacés. C’était comme si les occupants s’étaient volatilisés, et frustré et déçu, Kylo avait tout fait brûler.

Hux était déjà au courant de ce nouveau revers lorsque Kylo pénétra dans leurs quartiers. D’ailleurs, l’empereur n’était même pas là pour l’accueillir. Kylo grogna et ouvrit un des tiroirs de Hux pour en tirer une barre à grignoter. Il la dévora en arpentant la pièce de long en large. Il était plein d’énergie. Il s’était préparé à combattre et s’était contenté de parcourir des couloirs vides en criant de fureur. La vue des flammes dévorant la base l’avait un peu apaisé mais il avait toujours besoin de se défouler. Alors, il fila dans sa salle d’entraînement, sans même se changer et passa de longues heures à répéter passes et enchaînements, se figurant face à lui Rey ou Skywalker, s’imaginant les pourfendre cette fois définitivement de sa lame.

Lorsqu’il retourna dans leurs quartiers, Hux était revenu. Il paraissait épuisé. Kylo savait qu’il avait des journées sans fin et que chaque minute ou presque était consacrée au travail. Petit à petit, les choses se mettaient en place au sein de l’empire, Hux déléguait, nommait ses représentants dans les différents coins de la Galaxie mais tout était encore trop récent pour qu’il ne surveille pas en personne chaque échange, chaque décision. Kylo espérait cependant que lorsque les nouveaux nommés seraient autonomes, l’empereur pourrait prendre le temps de se reposer, qu’ils pourraient savourer ensemble leur victoire.

Hux leva rapidement les yeux lorsque Kylo entra puis retourna au défilement d’une liste face à lui.

_ Tu es bien essoufflé pour quelqu’un qui n’a pas eu à combattre, commenta-t-il sans animosité.

Kylo décelait aisément les petites piques tendres qu’ils s’échangeaient toujours régulièrement.

Il tira en arrière sa capuche et repoussa les mèches que la sueur avait collées à son visage.

_ J’étais à l’entraînement, répondit-il. Etre trop puissant est finalement ennuyeux. Les ennemis fuient avant même qu’on les affronte. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais me rouiller et n’être plus bon à rien.

Il se pencha sur Hux et frotta sa joue sale à celle de l’empereur qui grogna en le repoussant

_ Arrête ça ! Tu es dégoûtant !

_ Habituellement ça ne te dérange pas que je me frotte à toi lorsque je suis dégoûtant, plaisanta Kylo en déposant un gros baiser plein de salive dans le cou de son amant.

_ Habituellement je n’ai pas une réunion avec Datoo en fin de journée, répliqua Hux avant de pousser un long soupir. Il reste persuadé que d’anciens sénateurs aident la Résistance à se cacher et aimerait en discuter avec moi. Il a quelques pistes et demande davantage de ressources pour les explorer.

_ Tu crois que c’est le cas ? Qu’ils complotent dans ton dos ? Qu’ils sont encore en lien avec la Résistance ?

_ J’en suis persuadé. Je n’ai aucune preuve mais cela semblerait logique. Ils ont été proches durant des décennies. Organa elle-même est une ancienne sénatrice et nous savons qu’elle a gardé des connexions avec le milieu. Sans compter que ça fait deux fois que tu arrives et que la base qu’on nous a signalée est vide.

_ Tu penses qu’un traître les prévient ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Personne à part toi, Phasma, moi et votre agent de liaison ne connait votre destination. Non, je pense qu’ils sont juste en train de tous se regrouper quelque part. Ils ont subi de graves pertes et ne peuvent plus se permettre d’être isolés, éparpillés. Je suppose plutôt qu’ils préparent une attaque d’envergure pour nous faire tomber. Et l’appui de sénateurs parait logique. Mais pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions. En tout cas, personnellement, si j’étais dans une telle position de faiblesse, c’est ce que je ferai. Tenter le tout pour le tout.

_ Et tu n’as pas peur ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Grâce à tes ennuyeuses mesures de sécurité, personne ne connait ma position exacte. Et je ne suis plus sorti de ce vaisseau depuis une éternité. Je ne crains rien. Et lorsque je descendrai au sol, nous serons préparés.

Kylo serra les poings qu’il avait posés sur les épaules de Hux.

_ Tu comptes vraiment descendre au sol ? maugréa-t-il en posant son menton sur les cheveux parfaitement tirés de l’empereur.

Ce dernier lui saisit une main et le fit s’asseoir près de lui. Kylo avait une moue, il le sentait. Et Hux en profita pour prestement lui saisir la lèvre inférieure entre deux doigts.

_ Arrête de faire cette tête. Evidemment que je vais descendre au sol. Je ne peux pas passer le reste de mon existence dans le Finalizer. Et je ne veux pas. J’ai d’autres ambitions. Déjà, il faut choisir une capitale, un lieu où établir notre palais impérial. Où aimerais-tu vivre ?

Kylo hésita. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne s’était pas attendu à cette question. Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Je… je ne sais pas. Tu ne veux pas t’installer sur Arkanis ?

Hux fronça le nez.

_ Arkanis sera sans nul doute un lieu important de notre empire, je m’en assurerai. Mais vivre là bas… As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de jours de pluie sur cette fichue planète ? Tous ! Ou presque. En tout cas, dans mon souvenir, c’était tous les jours ! Non, quitte à dominer la Galaxie, j’espérais un climat plus doux.

Kylo réfléchit plus longuement, sentant sur lui le regard de son amant.

_ Tu n’as pas à me donner une réponse maintenant, le rassura Hux. Prends ton temps. Réfléchis-y.

_ Je ne sais pas, répéta Kylo. Tactiquement, tu préfères te situer dans le Noyau pour mieux surveiller les lieux ou tu comptes plutôt mettre en avant la Bordure Extérieure…

_ Kriff Ren ! l’interrompit soudain Hux en levant les mains. Je t’offre une planète ! N’importe quelle planète ! Choisis et ne t’occupe pas de tactique. Demande-moi juste ce qui te ferait plaisir !

Kylo resta silencieux, se mordillant nerveusement l’intérieur des joues. Hux voulait lui offrir une planète, un endroit où tous deux pourraient s’installer, diriger la Galaxie. C’était… énorme. Comme tout ce qu’entreprenait Hux. Il songea rapidement à la petite maison sur la plage à Scarif. Un endroit où il avait été heureux. Mais il repoussa rapidement l’idée. Tous les yeux de la Galaxie étaient désormais tournés vers l’empereur. Et Kylo voulait préserver Scarif. En faire un lieu un peu secret, juste pour eux deux, où ils pourraient se retrouver de temps en temps. Il ne voulait certainement pas l’exposer à tous ou défigurer leur plage en y construisant un immense palais qui accueillerait tous les pontes de la Galaxie. Non, Scarif serait plutôt leur résidence de vacances. Pour la capitale… il hésitait.

La sonnerie du comlink de Hux retentit et l’empereur grimaça.

_ Le devoir m’appelle, commenta-t-il. Donne-moi ta réponse lorsque tu seras prêt.

Kylo opina et Hux se tourna vers son écran, reprenant son travail et pressant un bouton pour répondre à Mitaka.

Kylo se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain et se décrasser mais le ton de Mitaka le retint. Le capitaine avait une petite voix, hésitante et cela n’augurait rien de bon. Il revint rapidement se placer derrière l’empereur pour assister à la conversation.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, fit Mitaka, Lanever Villecham insiste pour vous parler. J’ai beau lui répondre que vous n’êtes pas disponible, il persiste. Alors je voulais savoir…

Hux opina mais Kylo sentait déjà sa tension. Lanever Villecham était l’ancien chancelier du Sénat et le Tarsunt qui avait annoncé à la Galaxie la soumission de celui-ci au Premier Empire. Kylo savait qu’il avait toujours été un allié de la Résistance malgré ses paroles dures suite à la destruction de Chandrila. Et Hux voyait forcément un rapport entre les allégations de Datoo sur les ex-sénateurs et l’appel du Tarsunt. Voilà qui promettait d’être intéressant.

Alors, Kylo cacha à nouveau ses traits sous sa capuche et se positionna pour apparaître comme le garde du corps le plus menaçant qu’il soit. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à arrêter tout projet de trahison.

Hux ferma rapidement tous les écrans face à lui puis tapa un code sur son terminal. Aussitôt, l’image holographique de Villecham lui fit face, ses yeux sombres baissés et son allure plus ancestrale encore que dans les souvenirs de Kylo. Ce n’était pas là la silhouette d’un homme venu défier l’empereur.

_ Villecham, le salua Hux d’une voix claquante. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Pour moi rien, votre Altesse Impériale. Je travaille ardemment pour faire appliquer les accords commerciaux nouvellement signés entre Tarsunt et le Premier Empire. J’ai cependant quelqu’un de ma connaissance qui désirait vous parler et n’avait pas de canaux officiels pour le faire. Je me suis donc permis d’utiliser mes accès pour vous contacter. Je pense que cela peut vous intéresser.

Kylo perçut la perplexité de Hux. Rares déjà étaient ceux autorisés à lui adresser directement la parole. L’empereur n’avait pas de temps pour tous. Et en abusant de ses accès, le Tarsunt risquait de perdre ce privilège. Ce qui rendait Hux curieux. Kylo, lui, avait le cœur qui s’était accéléré. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il en était persuadé. Il lutta pour ne pas poser ses mains sur les épaules de Hux et les serrer, se donnant un peu de réconfort alors que ses jambes s’étaient mises à trembler.

_ J’espère, Villecham, que cela en vaut vraiment la peine, fit Hux d’un ton légèrement menaçant.

Le vieux Tarsunt baissa la tête.

_ Voyez par vous-même, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître de l’écran.

Quelques secondes, la projection s’interrompit. Puis, une petite forme apparut. L’image se brouilla le temps que leur interlocuteur s’installe mais Kylo se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le son qui bloquait sa gorge. Même floue, il aurait reconnu cette silhouette n’importe où. La petite taille, la coiffure impeccable, la veste de commandement qui sonnait comme une provocation. Puis le visage serein de sa mère les fixa, lui et Hux.

Même l’empereur eut un moment d’hésitation avant de prendre la parole. Kylo, lui, était comme figé, incapable de respirer, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Fuir se révélait également impossible, ses semelles semblaient soudées à l’acier du sol.

_ Leia Organa, parvint finalement à articuler Hux. Quelle surprise. Je pensais que vous et les vôtres aviez pris votre retraite.

_ Monsieur Hux, répondit Leia, je vous parais sous doute vieille mais croyez-moi, je suis encore capable de travailler, et fort correctement.

Hux renifla mais son amusement était feint. Il était nerveux, Kylo le sentait. Tout comme il sentait la colère sous-jacente dans le ton de sa mère. Kylo était certain qui si elle s’était trouvée face à eux, elle n’aurait pas hésité à démembrer Hux à mains nues.

_ Je vois que vous refusez toujours d’utiliser mon titre officiel, reprit Hux et Leia haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’utilise les titres officiels que lorsqu’ils sont légitimes. Pour moi vous n’êtes pas plus empereur que vous n’étiez Général.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Hux se pencha vers elle, croisant les mains devant lui.

_ Vous avez donc dérangé ce pauvre Lanever Villecham juste pour venir m’insulter ? Je dois admettre que c’est culotté, même venant de votre part.

Leia eut pour lui un petit sourire sans joie.

_ Loin de moi l’idée de vous insulter monsieur Hux. Je désirais juste engager avec vous des pourparlers.

Kylo se mordit la lèvre. Il n’imaginait pas des accords aboutir entre la Résistance et le Premier Empire. Il y avait déjà trop de haine, trop de passif entre Hux et sa mère. Et surtout, il n’imaginait pas celle-ci débarquer sur le Finalizer. Il ne voulait même pas l’envisager. L’idée de la revoir faisait à nouveau monter la bile dans sa gorge. Et une sensation de culpabilité comme il n’en avait plus ressentie au cours des dernières semaines revint lui nouer l’estomac.

_ Votre reddition ? proposa l’empereur.

_ Votre reddition monsieur Hux. Il est encore possible pour vous de faire marche arrière. Retournez dans la Bordure Extérieure. Faites vivre vos rêves de grandeur sur Arkanis si ça vous chante. Mais rendez sa liberté au reste de la Galaxie. Rendez leur place aux sénateurs. Les peuples ne méritent pas de souffrir sous votre joug. Vous êtes un homme intelligent…

_ Je le sais, la coupa Hux. Mais merci du compliment. C’est, entre autres, ce qui me permet de déduire que vous bluffez. Vous êtes acculés. Votre nombre, vos ressources, tout cela diminue de jour en jour. Votre meilleure Jedi est blessée. Les peuples, comme vous dites, se sont placés de notre côté et vous dénoncent où que vous soyez. Et les seuls qui aient eu à souffrir sous mon joug sont les membres de la Résistance.

Le visage de Leia se crispa. Elle rappelait désormais l’expression qu’elle avait trop souvent eue lorsque Ben avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de travers. Une colère mal contenue qui faisait briller ses yeux.

_ Dites-moi, Leia, continua Hux d’un ton provocateur, qu’est-ce que ça fait de se savoir responsable de la destruction de Chandrila ? C’est la seconde planète qui disparait par votre faute si je ne m’abuse.

Kylo crut que sa mère allait vraiment bondir hors de l’image pour l’étrangler. Mais elle parvint à contrôler son visage et sa voix lorsqu’elle reprit la parole.

_ Vous, ou le Sénat, pouvez autant que vous le voulez nous pointer du doigt, tout le monde sait que le seul à avoir donné cet ordre, c’est vous. Vous êtes l’unique responsable tout comme l’Empire, dont apparemment vous êtes un fervent admirateur, était l’unique responsable de la destruction d’Alderaan. Vous pouvez déformer la vérité autant que vous le voulez, monsieur Hux, mais c’est sur votre conscience que doivent peser ces millions de morts.

_ Vous avez refusé de vous rendre, lui rappela Hux.

_ Si je m’étais rendue, il n’y aurait eu plus personne pour vous combattre. Et ça, c’était impossible à accepter. Mais aujourd’hui, il y a déjà bien trop de morts et de destruction dans cette ridicule course au pouvoir. Abdiquez, rentrez chez vous, c’est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. C’est la dernière chance que nous vous donnerons.

_ Des menaces maintenant, plaisanta Hux en se repositionnant sur sa chaise.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier et croisa les bras. Kylo était si tendu que ce simple geste le fit sursauter. Il avait l’impression depuis le début que sa mère épuisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas lever son regard vers lui. Et l’espace d’un instant, elle craqua. Pendant un bref dixième de seconde, ses pupilles montèrent vers le visage dissimulé de Kylo avant de revenir sur Hux. Et pendant ce court moment, Kylo ne perçut ni haine, ni rancœur dans les yeux de sa mère. Juste de l’espoir.

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et il se concentra sur sa colère pour les empêcher de couler.

_ Et dites-moi, reprit l’empereur, si je suis un homme si terrible que cela, pourquoi vouloir m’accorder cette dernière chance si vous avez vraiment les ressources pour m’annihiler ?

Le masque impassible que Leia présentait depuis le début de l’entretien se fissura et Kylo la trouva soudain plus vieille qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue. Elle paraissait épuisée. Déterminée mais épuisée. Triste aussi.

_ Parce que, monsieur Hux, à mon grand désarroi nous avons une chose en commun. La personne que nous aimons le plus au monde.

Ses yeux remontèrent une fois de plus vers Kylo qui baissa la tête pour ne plus avoir à la regarder. Même Hux resta silencieux. Il leva cependant une main et attrapa celle de Kylo. Peut-être pour le réconforter, peut-être pour montrer à Leia que jamais elle ne le récupèrerait.

_ Tiens donc, reprit l’empereur après qu’un silence pesant se soit éternisé pendant de longues secondes, je ne suis donc plus un horrible manipulateur qui a arraché à la Résistance votre fils trop naïf ?

 Leia soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Il serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi de croire, monsieur Hux, que vous êtes un homme cruel, que vous mangez des bébés Ewoks pour le petit déjeuner et que pour arriver à vos fins, vous déchirez des familles, manipulez des enfants candides, tout en ricanant d’un rire sardonique. Mais je ne suis pas naïve et je sais que me voiler la face ne sert à rien. J’ai longtemps voulu le nier mais je ne peux plus me cacher le fait que Ben est parti de son plein gré avec vous. Les images que j’ai pu voir, les rapports qui m’ont été donnés, les paroles de Finn à son retour et même le fait de le deviner en cet instant juste derrière vous…

Elle baissa brièvement le regard avant de reprendre d’un ton plus assuré.

_ … tout cela me confirme que vous et Ben êtes proches. Terriblement proches. Vous m’aviez dit ouvrir les cuisses pour lui… Je présume désormais que vous lui avez aussi ouvert votre cœur.

Hux mit quelques instants à répondre. Il relâcha la main de Kylo et croisa les bras.

_ C’est pour ça que vous m’offrez cette soi-disant dernière chance ? Vous espérez que je vais quoi ? Abdiquer pour aller vivre une petite vie tranquille avec l’homme que j’aime ? Je veux lui offrir la Galaxie et je le ferai. Il mérite mieux que le petit rôle minable dans lequel vous l’avez cantonné toutes ces années.

_ Je tentais de le protéger. Il était mon fils. On aurait pu vouloir m’atteindre à travers lui. Il aurait pu être une cible de choix. C’est pour ça que j’ai toujours fait en sorte qu’il reste en retrait. Pour ne pas qu’il ait à subir les conséquences de qui j’étais. Je voulais pour lui une vie normale, facile.

Hux renifla, sans cacher son mépris.

_ Il n’avait rien de normal au départ.

_ C’est pour ça que je l’ai envoyé auprès de Luke. C’était un choix difficile, une situation difficile. Et je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Qu’il apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs mais sans s’impliquer dans cet environnement horrible qu’est la guerre.

_ C’est un guerrier né ! s’agaça Hux.

_ Personne ne veut voir cela en son enfant ! contra Leia.

Kylo, quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Entendre les justifications de sa mère, le fait que Hux le défende comme s’il était incapable de le faire lui-même… tout cela faisait monter en lui rancœur et colère. Il serra les poings.

Hux dut sentir sa tension car lui-même se crispa.

_ Défendez-vous tant que vous voulez, cracha l’empereur sans doute impatient de mettre fin rapidement à cette conversation, mais vous avez échoué. Vous avez échoué à le garder sous votre coupe, vous avez échoué à développer son potentiel, vous avez échoué à lui transmettre vos idéaux stupides, vous avez échoué à le rendre heureux. Et je compte bien palier à toutes vos erreurs. Alors que ce soit vos menaces ou votre dernière chance ridicule, vous pouvez les oublier. Je vous battrai, Leia Organa. Vous et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin. Notre chemin, répéta-t-il en marquant bien le premier mot.

Leia releva la tête et reprit son masque impassible. Elle ne semblait pas surprise.

_ Je ne comprends pas, monsieur Hux, répliqua-t-elle, comment on peut aimer avec autant de force une personne et mépriser la vie des autres au point de détruire sans remords ni regrets des planètes entières. Il m’était plus facile de prétendre que vous étiez sans cœur.

_ Mon cœur n’a pas de place pour les autres car il n’appartient qu’à votre fils.

Il saisit à nouveau la main de Kylo et caressa ses doigts pour apaiser sa tension. En vain. Kylo avait toujours envie de faire exploser l’holoprojecteur diffusant l’image de sa mère.

_ Si je comprends bien, monsieur Hux, vous refusez mon offre, enchaîna Leia d’un ton glacial.

_ Bien évidemment, fit l’empereur en haussant les épaules d’un mépris flagrant.

_ Vous en subirez donc les conséquences, conclut-elle. Et vous regretterez de ne pas avoir saisi la chance que je vous offre aujourd’hui. J’ai voulu me montrer généreuse, vous n’aurez plus tard qu’à vous en prendre à vous-même.

Hux renifla et se pencha pour couper la communication, mais la voix de Leia l’arrêta au dernier moment.

_ Un instant monsieur Hux !

Puis elle hésita. Kylo crispa la mâchoire. Sa mère n’hésitait presque jamais. Elle était prête pour tout, combattive, sûre d’elle. Mais là, il lui semblait que sa bouche avait parlé sans que son cerveau n’intervienne. Par instinct. Et désormais, elle était embarrassée, cherchant avec évidence ses mots.

_ Oui ? fit un Hux narquois, le doigt toujours sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à l’appel.

_ Puis-je…

Leia inspira bruyamment avant de se lancer.

_ Puis-je échanger quelques mots avec mon fils ?

Le « s’il vous plaît » ne fut pas prononcé mais Kylo eut tout de même l’impression de l’entendre. Leia se mordit les lèvres comme si elle l’avait retenu au dernier moment.

Hux recula sur sa chaise. Il avait les traits tirés, la mine fermée. Il croisa les mains sur le bureau devant lui.

_ Seulement si lui le désire, répondit-il finalement avant de se tourner vers Kylo. Ren ?

Kylo savait que ce serait une conversation à sens unique, qu’il était incapable de décrisper sa mâchoire ou de parler sans que sa voix ne tremble. Et il ne voulait pas exposer ces signes de faiblesse, que ce soit à sa mère ou à Hux. Mais il opina tout de même. Parce que… Il n’avait pas vraiment de raison. Juste le fait qu’il n’avait plus revu sa mère depuis si longtemps et que de toute évidence, elle n’avait pas pour lui la haine qu’il avait tant attendu. Son cœur se serra.

_ Ben, murmura Leia, cherchant son visage que Kylo refusait toujours de lui montrer. Je sais que je n’ai pas toujours été là pour toi. Que nous ne nous sommes pas toujours compris. Et que nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir que l’amour fait tourner la tête. Mais s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît Ben, reviens à la raison. Je ne te demande pas de tourner le dos à monsieur Hux ou de rentrer chez nous. Juste… arrête cette folie. Si tu aimes cet homme et s’il t’aime, il est encore temps de partir. Ensemble. Je te promets que personne ne vous poursuivra. Je t’en fais le serment.

Kylo se mordit l’intérieur des joues, sentant ses yeux s’emplir de larmes et son cœur de rage. Contre lui-même et ses faiblesses. Contre Leia et son pardon trop facile alors qu’elle n’aurait dû avoir que haine et rancœur pour lui. Il avait tué son mari. Il avait tué des dizaines de ses troupes ces quelques derniers jours. Pendant des mois Kylo s’était torturé sur l’image de son père, son sabre dans la poitrine. C’était le genre de chose qui ne pouvait être pardonné. Et pourtant… Pourtant, Leia tentait de le sauver. N’avait probablement contacté Hux que pour cela. Elle se moquait bien du salut de l’empereur, elle voulait juste mettre son fils à l’abri.

_ Ben… insista-t-elle.

Kylo secoua la tête. Il en avait entendu assez. Leia était persuadée qu’ils allaient perdre, que Kylo ne serait pas capable de défendre Hux, de le mener au bout de son règne. Et il détesta ça. Lorsqu’elle comprit que lui aussi allait refuser son offre, elle se dépêcha de reprendre la parole.

_ Ben, je sais que tu crois sûrement qu’il est trop tard. Que tu es allé trop loin. Mais je te pardonne. Je te pardonne. Tu restes mon fils et si jamais tu as besoin de moi, si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours…

Kylo se pencha brusquement sur le moniteur de Hux et coupa la communication.

Là seulement il réalisa à quel point il respirait fort. Et il transpirait. Hux le regardait comme s’il n’osait pas lui parler, comme si le moindre mot risquait de briser le peu de contrôle que Kylo avait encore.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il détestait se sentir ainsi, incapable de s’empêcher de trembler, avec son cœur qui battait trop fort et ses jambes qui le tenaient à peine. Il ne savait que penser de la conversation. Leia avait voulu le protéger, le sauver du quoi que ce soit que la Résistance était en train de préparer. Elle paraissait si certaine qu’ils allaient perdre…

Ils n’allaient pas perdre. Kylo ne le permettrait pas. Il allait prouver à sa mère qu’il était trop puissant pour être vaincu. Comme lors des missions précédentes, il allait écraser sa chère Résistance, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus personne pour se mettre en travers de leur route. Il allait…

La main de Hux se posant sur son bras le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux. Soudain, il savait.

Il lui était impossible d’humilier sa mère en clamant Alderaan comme capitale. Mais l’héritage familial remontait plus loin que cela encore et Kylo allait le récupérer, se l’approprier.

_ Naboo, murmura-t-il à Hux. Je veux Naboo.

 

(à suivre...)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre riche en évènements. Mine de rien, on s'approche tout doucement de la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite!


	14. Chapter 14

Hux serrait fort le datapad qu’il tenait en main mais qu’il n’avait plus regardé depuis un moment. Son visage avait beau demeurer parfaitement impassible, Kylo, lui, sentait bien la tension dans le corps de son amant alors que l’hologramme de Datoo continuait à lui présenter la situation sur Naboo.

_ Et donc, fit l’empereur d’un ton glacial lorsque le silence retomba, si je comprends correctement votre rapport Général, même si les dirigeants de Naboo ont signé leur reddition, vous rencontrez sur place une résistance inattendue et le palais de Theed n’est toujours pas entre nos mains, c’est bien cela ?

Datoo détourna le regard et opina nerveusement.

_ C’est tout à fait cela, votre Altesse Impériale. Mais nous faisons le nécessaire…

Hux l’interrompit de la main.

_ Est-ce la Résistance qui s’oppose ainsi à nous, Général ?

Kylo se crispa. Une dizaine de jours s’était écoulée depuis que sa mère les avait appelés, Hux et lui, et depuis, la Résistance restait introuvable. Comme lors de ses dernières missions, Kylo n’avait trouvé que des bases vides et des entrepôts abandonnés.

Lorsqu’il avait demandé Naboo à Hux, tous deux avaient été persuadés que ce ne serait qu’une formalité. Mais une fois sur place, les troupes de Datoo avaient été confrontées à une sérieuse opposition et les combats sévissaient toujours autour du palais royal dans lequel Hux avait prévu d’établir sa cour.

_ Non, votre Altesse Impériale. Du moins je ne crois pas que la Résistance soit directement liée à cela. Il s’agit de la Reine…

Hux se tendit.

_ Je pensais que Naboo avait signé la reddition !

Datoo parut hésiter. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

_ Le Sénateur Karmine a effectivement signé la reddition en compagnie des autres membres du Sénat. Mais la Reine Soruna, qui occupe actuellement le palais, refuse de quitter le pouvoir, prétend ne pas reconnaître votre autorité et a appelé ses fidèles à se dresser contre nous. Karmine a beau prétendre s’agiter, je ne suis pas certain de sa réelle loyauté. J’ai exigé de lui qu’il tienne ses engagements auprès du Premier Empire, il répond faire tout son possible. Alors certes, des messages de bienvenue à notre encontre sont diffusés pour s’opposer à ceux de révolte de la Reine mais leurs troupes sur place paraissent ne faire que le minimum. De plus, ils ne nous ont fourni que tardivement les plans complets des environs et les subtilités du terrain. Voyez-vous, le sous-sol de Naboo est criblé de tunnels et…

Hux l’encouragea d’un geste sec à abréger. Kylo percevait sans mal son irritation.

_ Je vous conseille d’être plus concis, Général, fit ce dernier en se penchant vers Datoo qui recula légèrement bien qu’il ne soit que virtuellement autour de la table de réunion.

Il était rare que Kylo intervienne de la sorte mais l’agacement de Hux face au revers de Datoo le touchait aussi et il avait hâte que Naboo soit à eux, qu’ils puissent s’y installer, qu’ils aient enfin un peu de temps devant eux, tout en faisant un joli pied de nez à sa mère qui avait cru pouvoir les faire dévier de leurs objectifs par quelques mots bien trop sentimentaux.

Datoo se redressa brusquement et leva la tête, l’air plus déterminé qu’auparavant.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, commença-t-il d’une voix plus forte que jamais, pour le moment, notre échec a principalement été dû à la topographie des lieux. Le sous-sol de Theed est parcouru de tunnels que nos ennemis connaissent parfaitement et dont ils se servent pour nous faire tomber dans des embuscades. Cependant, Karmine vient enfin de nous fournir des cartes complètes qui devraient nous permettre de reprendre l’avantage dans les jours à venir.

Hux laissa un silence pesant retomber avant de finalement lâcher son datapad sur la table et de croiser les bras.

_ Dites-vous cela pour me faire plaisir, Général, ou êtes-vous convaincu de ce que vous avancez ?

Datoo marqua une hésitation, ce qui ne plut pas à Kylo et sans doute pas davantage à Hux. Kylo et l’empereur avaient discuté quelques jours auparavant de la possibilité d’une révolte quand les premiers signes d’opposition étaient apparus. Ils avaient tous deux conscience du fait que Starkiller était leur principale source de pouvoir et ce qui avait fait plier les gouvernements. Mais puisqu’ils voulaient Naboo, ils n’allaient pas prendre la planète pour cible et c’était cette certitude qui avait dû pousser la Reine Soruna à les combattre.

_ Disons, finit par répondre Datoo, que si nous maîtrisons les tunnels, nous faisons un pas vers une victoire rapide. Mais la reine est populaire. Ses partisans sont nombreux et nous manquons malheureusement d’hommes.

_ Suggérez au sénateur que s’il ne vous aide pas à combattre les rebelles, il y a aura des conséquences, lança Kylo avec humeur.

S’il n’avait pas déjà été occupé à traquer la Résistance, il serait bien lui-même descendu sur Naboo pour régler la situation au plus vite. Il l’avait même signalé à Hux mais ce dernier avait refusé. Naboo était un cadeau pour Kylo et Hux voulait simplement la lui offrir sur un plateau.

Datoo eut pour lui un rapide regard noir avant de répondre un peu sèchement.

_ Cela a déjà été fait, Seigneur Ren, précisa-t-il. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les plans des tunnels nous ont enfin été remis ? Cependant, s’il prétend faire de son mieux pour contrôler les humains qui se dressent contre nous, il argue aussi qu’il ne peut rien faire contre les gungans. Et ceux-ci sont nombreux à avoir pris les armes.

_ Les… gungans ? demanda Hux. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

_ Une espèce locale amphibie, expliqua Datoo. Ils se méfient en général des humains mais ils sont fidèles à la Reine. En fait, depuis le règne de Padme Amidala il y a presque soixante ans de cela, les gungans ont toujours été proches du pouvoir royal à défaut de soutenir le pouvoir civil. Quand Soruna a appelé à prendre les armes contre nous, ils se sont soulevés en masse.

Kylo se tendit malgré lui. Il avait choisi Naboo car il la considérait comme une part de son héritage. Savoir que les liens que sa grand-mère avait tissés avec une espèce endémique leur mettaient des bâtons dans les roues était délicieusement ironique. Même si ni lui, ni Hux ne goûtaient à l’humour de la chose. Il serra le poing, le cœur battant fort. Il voyait cela comme un nouveau signe que sa place était sur Naboo. Il détruirait la Résistance de sa mère, il détruirait la révolte minable née d’une vieille amitié entre sa grand-mère et les gungans. Et lui et Hux règneraient comme ils le devaient.

Hux soupira et se pinça l’arête du nez.

_ Nous sommes donc tenus en échec par une bande de grenouilles, c’est bien cela Général ?

_ Les gungans sont un peu plus avancés que des grenouilles, votre Altesse Impériale.

_ Et où vivent-ils, ces gungans ?

_ D’après ce que j’ai compris, ils habitent d’immenses villes aquatiques.

_ Et avons-nous l’armement nécessaire pour détruire ces villes ? Par exemple, pour chaque attaque sur nos soldats, nous détruirons une ville et ainsi de suite ? Cela devrait les calmer je suppose.

Kylo eut un petit sourire et se pencha vers son amant.

_ Et la bonne image que tu veux donner ? chuchota-t-il à son encontre.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Personne ou presque dans la Galaxie ne se soucie d’une bande de grenouilles belliqueuses. Nous les présenterons comme des sauvages menaçant la stabilité de la Galaxie et le tour est joué.

_ Je suppose, reprit Datoo, que nous pourrions détruire ces villes oui. Cependant, les gungans sont plus nombreux que nos soldats. Je crains qu’une attaque contre une de leurs villes ne provoque un soulèvement que nous serions incapable d’endiguer.

Kylo se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Il sentait à ses côtés Hux se crisper de plus en plus, au point que Kylo avait presque envie d’intervenir pour lui demander une fois de plus de se rendre sur place pour régler la situation. Mais Hux pouvait être têtu. Et Kylo devait déjà poursuivre sa traque de la Résistance. Un instant, l’idée de détruire Naboo et de s’installer sur une autre planète lui traversa l’esprit mais il la repoussa rapidement. Quelle image cela donnerait-il de l’empereur, s’il pliait bagage au premier signe de résistance ? Et puis surtout, Kylo voulait Naboo. Plus il en entendait parler, plus il songeait à ce monde que sa grand-mère avait dirigé et plus il lui semblait légitime de s’y installer en compagnie de son amant.

_ Donc il vous faudrait plus de troupes… conclut Hux lorsque Datoo se tut.

Ce dernier approuva.

Kylo jeta un coup d’œil autour de la table. Les hologrammes des principaux officiers de l’empereur étaient tous présents. Mais pas un seul n’osait intervenir. Pas un seul n’était prêt à abandonner une partie de ses troupes pour les envoyer en renfort sur Naboo. Tenir la Galaxie demandait des ressources considérables et malgré un début de campagne de recrutement au sein du Premier Empire, Kylo savait qu’ils manquaient de Troopers. Hux les avait répartis au mieux en fonction des missions à accomplir et des zones à couvrir mais trop les éparpiller serait un point faible évident pour eux. Hux devait donc agir avec méthode.

Un raclement de gorge s’éleva sur leur droite et Kylo tourna la tête pour découvrir Kwark avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Général Kwark, fit Hux, vous aviez quelque chose à dire ?

Le petit général opina et Kylo n’aima pas l’air satisfait qu’il arborait déjà. Kwark semblait trop sûr de lui, comme s’il s’apprêtait à mettre sur le tapis un plan qu’il préparait de longue date.

_ J’ai, je pense, une solution, votre Altesse Impériale, annonça Kwark avec importance, sa propre satisfaction mettant à mal l’expression digne qu’il tentait de présenter.

Malgré cela, Hux opina et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l’écouter. Ca n’étonna pas Kylo. Kwark avait été un des premiers à se rallier à Hux. Il lui devait également la plupart des accords commerciaux signés avec les plus puissants mondes de la Galaxie et Kylo savait que son amant lui faisait pleinement confiance. Cela n’empêchait pas Kylo d’être méfiant. Son instinct lui criait qu’il s’agissait là d’un coup fourré. Mais à défaut d’avoir mieux à proposer…

_ Connaissez-vous une planète appelée Chommell Minor ? demanda Kwark à l’empereur.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo avait beau scanner les esprits des nouveaux arrivants, il n’y trouvait pas la moindre trace d’hostilité envers l’empereur. Bien au contraire. Tous ceux qui descendaient du petit vaisseau qui venait de se poser dans le hangar du Finalizer voyaient cette soirée comme une opportunité exceptionnelle. Même Hux qui, debout à ses côtés, avait hâte que se termine le siège de Theed. Malgré les belles paroles de Datoo, obtenir du Sénateur Karmine les plans des tunnels n’avait pas été suffisant pour renverser la vapeur et les sympathisants de la reine Soruna leur bloquaient toujours l’accès au palais. D’après le Général, les combats étaient de plus en plus difficiles et acharnés et les pertes ne cessaient de grandir dans leurs rangs. Cette rencontre était, d’après Kwark, leur meilleure chance d’une prise rapide du palais et d’un contrôle complet du secteur.

Kwark était d’ailleurs celui qui menait le petit groupe. Kylo ne l’avait plus vu en personne depuis l’attentat d’Ord Mantell, seulement son hologramme lors des réunions. Et si celui-ci avait déjà été ventripotent lors de cette rencontre, Kylo le trouvait plus boudiné encore dans son uniforme. Mais il était vrai que Kwark n’était plus vraiment un stratège militaire. Au sein de l’empire, il avait plus fait office d’interlocuteur privilégié, rencontrant les uns après les autres les différents gouvernements pour évaluer leurs ressources et leur niveau d’obéissance.

Comme il l’avait expliqué à l’empereur, c’était lors d’une de ces rencontres qu’il avait fait la connaissance de Jarus Berjus, représentant local de Chommell Minor, planète proche de Naboo avec laquelle existait depuis toujours une concurrence acharnée pour la domination du secteur de Chommell. Et Berjus n’avait pas hésité à lui faire comprendre que Chommell Minor était prête à apporter un soutien sans faille au Premier Empire si cela signifiait reprendre l’ascendant sur le gouvernement de Naboo.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, salua Kwark en s’approchant de l’empereur, se courbant pratiquement en deux lorsqu’il se trouva à quelques pas de Hux.

Ce dernier le salua d’un signe de tête qui fit briller ses cheveux et les dorures de son uniforme sous la lumière des projecteurs du hangar. Bien malgré lui, l’attention de Kylo fut détournée du groupe d’arrivants pour revenir à son amant. Hux portait une tenue de gala, spécialement conçue par Garnik pour l’occasion. Ses épaulettes étaient rehaussées de broderies, son col plus montant, ses manches retroussées aux poignets et décorées de boutons. Il avait exceptionnellement les mains nues et ses longues jambes étaient affinées plus encore par un pantalon près du corps et des bottes dont l’éclat était inégalé. Kylo le trouvait plus élégant que jamais, lui qui portait une version un peu plus travaillée de la tenue de base que Garnik lui avait créée. Et malgré les déconfitures qu’il avait eu à l’extérieure avec la cape, il appréciait de la porter dans ces occasions importantes, où il se tenait un pas derrière l’empereur, sur sa droite, pendant que Phasma gardait soigneusement son côté gauche, son énorme blaster bien visible à quiconque voudrait s’en prendre à Hux. Berjus leur lança d’ailleurs un regard nerveux quand Kwark le fit s’approcher de l’empereur.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, salua le représentant de Chommell Minor en se courbant, les tissus épais de sa tenue chatoyant dans la lumière.

_ Chancelier Berjus, répondit solennellement Hux.

_ Merci, votre Altesse Impériale, d’avoir accepté de me rencontrer en personne.

_ D’après le Général Kwark, vous pourriez être la solution à l’un de mes problèmes, fit Hux, sans s’encombrer de politesses inutiles.

_ Je l’espère bien, votre Altesse Impériale. Je l’espère bien.

 

« *** »

 

Berjus avait été rapidement présenté à Ren et Phasma avant que tout le groupe ne prenne la direction d’une salle de réception. Kwark avait insisté pour que cette rencontre se passe dans un cadre plus amical que professionnel. Et donc, Berjus avait été placé face à Hux, aux côtés de Kwark. Quant à Kylo, il s’était attablé à la droite de son amant. Kwark ne cessait d’ailleurs de lui jeter des coups d’œil nerveux en diagonal et cela n’aidait pas Kylo à se détendre. Déjà parce qu’il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de faire monter autant d’étrangers à bord, une bonne dizaine de conseillers et responsables locaux importants, alors qu’il existait le holonet pour communiquer. Ensuite, parce qu’il trouvait cela stupide d’organiser un grand dîner mondain à bord du Finalizer qui était avant tout un vaisseau militaire et il savait que Hux n’était pas fan de ce type d’évènements. Il s’était plié aux conseils de Kwark uniquement pour débloquer la situation sur Naboo mais il avait longtemps pesté, jusqu’à quelques minutes avant l’arrivée de la navette, à l’idée de toutes les simagrées qui l’attendaient. Et enfin, Kylo avait toujours le sentiment que le plan de Kwark allait au final ne pas lui plaire. Cela lui laissait comme un mauvais goût en bouche depuis le moment où le général avait annoncé avoir une solution.

Alors, c’était la tête baissée et la capuche dissimulant comme toujours soigneusement son visage qu’il avait entamé le repas, une copieuse entrée et un plat principal richement servi, du gâchis de ressources comme l’avait signalé Hux la veille encore quand le chef lui avait annoncé le menu. Et petit à petit, l’atmosphère s’était détendue autour de la table. Les langues s’étaient déliées, surtout poussées par la bonhommie naturelle de Kwark dont Kylo comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il était celui qui représentait Hux aux quatre coins de la Galaxie. Leurs convives leur avaient donc conté en long, en large et en travers l’histoire de leur rivalité avec Naboo, la manière dont ces derniers s’étaient approprié presque tous les postes au Sénat concernant la représentation du secteur de Chommell, laissant Chommell Minor à la traîne politiquement et économiquement. Mais Berjus voyait avec l’arrivée du Premier Empire l’occasion de remettre sa planète sur le devant de la scène. Et la rébellion de la reine Soruna lui était apparue comme une formidable opportunité de prouver sa dévotion à Hux.

Ce dernier opinait d’ailleurs plus qu’il ne parlait, engrangeant informations et confessions qui lui seraient sans doute utiles dans le futur.

_ Et donc, intervint-il quasiment pour la première fois alors que le dessert était servi, vous êtes prêt à envoyer une partie de vos troupes sur Naboo pour nous aider à écarter Soruna, c’est bien cela ?

Berjus approuva avec enthousiasme.

_ C’est bien cela, votre Altesse Impériale. Nos armées sont à votre entière disposition. Savoir que vous avez choisi comme capitale une planète si proche de la nôtre nous a remplis de joie et vous pouvez compter sur notre soutien total dans cette opération.

Si Berjus n’en dit pas plus, Kylo comprit parfaitement qu’il sous-entendait qu’en contrepartie, il attendait que Chommell Minor devienne un partenaire privilégié de l’empire. Ce que Hux semblait prêt à lui donner.

_ C’est une proposition fort généreuse de votre part, pointa ce dernier. Je suppose que nos deux armées réunies mettront rapidement fin à ce conflit ridicule. Concrètement, de combien d’hommes et de matériel parlons-nous ?

Kylo n’écouta plus que d’une oreille distraite le reste des tractations. Les chiffres ne l’intéressaient pas. Mais Hux paraissait satisfait de ce que Berjus lui promettait et à ses côtés, Kwark rayonnait, avalant avec entrain et sans se défaire de son sourire le dessert qui lui avait été servi.

_ Et donc, conclut Berjus qui agitait les mains en tout sens alors qu’il exposait à l’empereur ses ressources, une fois la reine tombée, vous n’aurez plus qu’à vous installer chez vous avec la bénédiction de tout le secteur de Chommell.

Hux eut un reniflement amusé.

_ Si seulement, répliqua-t-il. Je suppose que même une fois la bataille remportée, nous allons devoir surveiller nos arrières. La reine est populaire et avec de nombreux soutiens, humains ou gungans. Nul doute que beaucoup ne voudront pas l’oublier et me considèreront toujours comme un intrus.

_ A ce sujet… intervint Kwark en levant un doigt, nous avons peut-être une solution aussi.

Le cœur de Kylo s’accéléra. Il était certain que Kwark venait de lui jeter un bref coup d’œil avant de se lancer. Il savait que c’était maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer. D’ailleurs, les joues de Berjus avaient légèrement rosi, même à travers la couche de poudre qu’il portait sur le visage.

_ Une solution pour me faire accepter au sein de Naboo ? fit Hux avec curiosité, se redressant pour se pencher en direction de Kwark. Je dois admettre que je suis assez perplexe Kwark.

_ Vous faire accepter au sein du secteur de Chommell, précisa Berjus. Mais oui, cela devrait aussi faciliter votre intégration au sein de Naboo et limiter les représailles sur votre personne.

Kylo manqua de réagir. Il serait celui qui limiterait les représailles sur Hux. Ou plus précisément, il serait celui qui le protégerait en toute circonstance. Et il n’avait pas besoin des bidouilleries politiques de Kwark qui lui rappelaient tant les tractations ridicules que sa mère pouvait faire avec les sénateurs. Il haïssait ça. Mais Hux lui avait demandé de rester silencieux à ses côtés, de le protéger et d’apparaître terrifiant. Alors, il s’en tenait à son rôle. Pour le moment…

Hux repoussa de côté son assiette vide et attendit que son général prenne la parole. Celui-ci échangea un dernier regard avec Berjus avant de se lancer.

_ Voyez-vous, votre Altesse Impériale, le chancelier Berjus ici présent a une fille.

Il marqua une longue pause et Hux pencha la tête de côté.

_ Vous m’en voyez ravi, réagit-il d’un ton perplexe, mais...

_ C’est une jeune femme délicieuse, enchaîna Berjus. Jolie, vive, cultivée. Très populaire dans le secteur de Chommell. Elle est d’ailleurs à bord de la navette, si vous souhaitez la rencontrer.

Hux resta silencieux, son regard passant de Kwark à Berjus comme s’il attendait de leur part davantage d’explications. Kylo, quant à lui, serait à présent sa cuillère si fort qu’il l’avait tordue. Mais personne ne prêtait attention à lui, pas même son amant.

_ Un mariage bien pensé est souvent bien plus puissant encore que n’importe quel accord, plaida alors Kwark et Hux cligna des yeux avant de ricaner.

_ Excusez-moi, général, fit-il d’un air incrédule, j’ai peur de mal comprendre.

Le sourire de Kwark se fit plus crispé.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, je vous offre là une légitimité sur un secteur important de la Galaxie avec un minimum d’efforts. Ce serait un excellent moyen…

_ Quand vous dites « ce », le coupa Hux, vous parlez d’un mariage n’est-ce pas ? Entre la fille du chancelier et moi-même, c’est bien cela ?

Kwark et Berjus opinèrent de concert et Hux ricana de nouveau en secouant la tête. Il se frotta le visage avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se tourner vers son général.

_ Mon cher Kwark, je suis désolé, je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Je pensais que toute la flotte était au courant, précisa-t-il en posant la main sur le poignet de Kylo qui frissonna.

Depuis que le mot mariage avait été prononcé, ce dernier n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de mettre en pièces à l’aide de son sabre toute la salle, Kwark et Berjus inclus. Kwark et Berjus en premier lieu en fait. Que ces types aient comploté pour lui arracher Hux... Pour l’éloigner de lui... Kylo avait tout quitté pour l’homme qu’il aimait, il n’allait pas laisser les basses intrigues de ces magouilleurs lui prendre son empereur. Il allait…

_ Je suis parfaitement au courant, répondit Kwark en terminant son verre. Nous parlons simplement ici d’un mariage de convenance.

_ Non, fit Hux d’un ton glacial.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, insista le général, réfléchissez-y. C’est une occasion unique…

_ Non.

_ … et rien ne vous empêchera de continuer à voir en parallèle le Seigneur Ren si vous le dési…

Hux frappa violemment la table du poing, faisant se reverser les verres les plus proches dont les contenus se répandirent sur la surface immaculée. Kylo eut envie de le serrer contre lui lorsque Hux se leva de sa chaise pour pointer vers Kwark un index menaçant, la colère pour une fois visible sur son visage habituellement impassible.

_ Ca suffit général ! Ceci n’est pas une option, fin de la discussion. Et j’apprécierais dorénavant que vous ne vous présentiez plus devant moi avec des idées aussi ridicules !

_ Bien votre Altesse Impériale, dit Kwark du bout des lèvres, la tête basse et l’air dépité.

Kylo devinait qu’il était déçu, qu’il avait vraiment cru son idée ingénieuse mais Kylo aurait juste voulu le voir disparaître dans le sol, humilié par l’empereur à la face de tous. Il se retenait d’ailleurs de se jeter sur lui pour le faire voler hors de sa vue.

Jarus Berjus, quant à lui, semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Kwark avait dû l’assurer de la réussite de leur proposition et maintenant, il paraissait évident que jamais il ne deviendrait le beau-père de l’empereur.

Hux se rassit sur son fauteuil et sa main vint se poser sur celle de Kylo qui emmêla leurs doigts dans un inhabituel étalage d’affection. Mais c’était comme une nouvelle preuve que nul ne se dresserait entre eux. Kwark se racla la gorge et récupéra son verre qui avait roulé lorsque Hux avait frappé la table.

Avec un calme apparemment revenu, Hux se tourna vers Berjus dont la mâchoire était complètement crispée. Kylo percevait sa panique. Il craignait désormais d’avoir vexé l’empereur et que celui-ci ne se retourne contre sa personne.

_ Cher chancelier, je suis désolé pour ce malentendu, annonça Hux. Cependant, je pense que nous devrions pouvoir trouver un arrangement en échange de l’envoi de vos troupes sur Naboo. Normalement votre mandat se termine dans…

_ Deux années standard, annonça Berjus, avec un nouvel intérêt dans la voix.

_ Deux années standard, répéta Hux. Cela passe extrêmement vite.

Berjus opina.

_ Je pense cependant, continua l’empereur, qu’une réélection est possible.

_ Eventuellement.

_ En fait, fit Hux avec un sourire entendu, je pense qu’une réélection, ou des réélections, sont tout à fait possibles. Voire certaines.

Et quand Hux relâcha Kylo pour tendre la main au chancelier, ce dernier la saisit sans aucune hésitation.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo sortit de la douche après son entraînement pour trouver Hux toujours planté face à son moniteur, attendant des nouvelles de l’assaut lancé contre la reine Soruna. Avec l’arrivée des troupes de Chommell Minor, leurs effectifs sur place avaient plus que triplé et Kwark et Datoo avaient travaillé de concert pour mettre en place une stratégie qui sonnerait définitivement la fin des affrontements.

Hux avait été trop occupé pour les aider à concevoir un plan mais il avait assuré faire pleinement confiance à ses généraux. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de guetter avidement l’avancée de la situation, réclamant régulièrement des rapports à ses hommes sur place.

_ Ce n’est toujours pas fini ? demanda Kylo en s’essuyant les cheveux dans une serviette.

Hux ne le regarda pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran. Mais il secoua la tête.

_ La résistance est forte, admit-il. Et nos ennemis bien organisés. Mais Kwark assure que les tunnels ont tous été condamnés et en surface, les bataillons de Datoo sont aux portes du palais. Ce devrait être bientôt terminé.

Kylo pouvait le sentir vibrer d’excitation. Lui-même était impatient de connaître l’issue des combats après de longues journées à tourner en rond à bord du Finalizer. Il n’avait plus reçu aucune mission ou presque depuis le dîner en compagnie de Kwark et de Jarus Berjus. Cette fois, la Résistance paraissait s’être réellement subtilisée. On ne leur signalait même plus de dépôts suspects. Hux pensait toujours qu’ils s’étaient tous réunis quelque part dans une dernière tentative d’évaluer leurs forces et leurs ressources et Kylo ne voyait pas de meilleure explication. Quelque chose de gros devait se préparer. Mais en attendant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d’autre que de patienter et de rester aux aguets du moindre signe suspect. Alors, Kylo s’entraînait, au mieux, ou suivait son amant dans des réunions aussi rasoirs que pénibles, au pire. Personnellement, il n’aurait jamais cru que diriger la Galaxie puisse être aussi ennuyeux.

Cela avait fait rire Hux qui avait avoué apprécier la situation actuelle, où petit à petit, il mettait en place son pouvoir et ses connexions aux quatre coins du monde connu. Les choses grandiloquentes, avait-il expliqué, viendraient plus tard. A commencer par le couronnement qui se ferait une fois Naboo conquise. Kylo avait hâte d’y être, s’imaginant toujours son amant, un anneau d’or sur la tête, et les principaux dirigeants de la Galaxie agenouillés à ses pieds. A leurs pieds. Hux était très pointilleux à ce sujet.

_ Kwark n’a pas eu de mal à retourner sur le terrain après des mois à jouer les ambassadeurs ? demanda Kylo en se penchant au-dessus de l’épaule de Hux.

Toujours sans se retourner, ce dernier leva la main et caressa son biceps du bout des doigts.

_ C’est un militaire de talent, j’ai confiance en lui, répondit l’empereur. Et puis c’est bien le minimum qu’il pouvait faire pour se rattraper de cette stupide histoire de mariage. J’étais à deux doigts de le faire balancer par le sas le plus proche.

Kylo sourit et se pencha pour inspirer l’odeur des cheveux de son amant. Des gouttes d’eau tombèrent de ses propres mèches sur celui-ci mais Hux n’y prêta pas garde.

_ J’étais à deux doigts de le faire s’écraser contre le mur le plus proche, avoua Kylo à mi-voix.

_ Tu aurais dû.

_ Tu m’avais demandé de ne pas intervenir dans les discussions.

_ Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que la discussion vire à ce type de sujets.

Kylo renifla, amusé.

_ Au moins il a compris la leçon je pense.

Il perçut le sourire amusé de son amant. Après le repas avec Jarus Berjus, Kwark était venu les trouver une fois de plus pour s’excuser de sa maladresse et assurer son soutien à l’empereur. Hux l’avait pardonné et Kwark avait accepté avec empressement de mener les troupes de Chommell Minor sur Naboo.

_ C’était tout de même extrêmement blessant, siffla Hux entre ses dents serrées.

Kylo sentait la tension qui crispa le corps de son amant. Alors, il posa sur ses épaules ses larges mains et le massa avec douceur. Hux finit par fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête en arrière mais sa colère était toujours là, sous-jacente.

_ C’était blessant qu’il ait cru que tu allais épouser la première venue ? s’amusa Kylo quand il réalisa que Hux en voulait toujours à Kwark pour cette proposition.

_ C’était blessant qu’il ait cru mon ambition plus importante que toi pour moi, grogna Hux.

Cela fit sourire Kylo qui se pencha pour piquer ses lèvres d’un rapide baiser.

_ Je suis content que tu m’aies choisi moi, chuchota-t-il dans le silence juste troublé par le bruit des ventilations et la sourde vibration des énormes moteurs du Finalizer.

Hux se redressa brusquement et fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à Kylo. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ainsi scruté et juste vêtu d’une serviette, Kylo se trouva soudain bien vulnérable.

_ Ne me dis pas, reprit Hux de son ton le plus sec, que tu as cru ne serait-ce qu’une seconde que je choisirais d’épouser la première venue.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre. Il avait soudain l’impression d’avoir perdu vingt ans et de se trouver face à un professeur qui le jugerait quelle que soit sa réponse.

_ Peut-être pas la première venue mais…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ … mais quand Kwark a parlé de mariage, j’étais furieux mais une partie de moi a pensé que ce serait l’idée la plus judicieuse pour toi.

_ Balivernes.

_ Kwark avait raison. De nombreuses alliances se forment grâce au mariage !

_ Grotesque.

_ Et il y a la question d’un héritier. Pour un souverain avoir une descendance…

La tête de Hux suffit à faire taire Kylo. L’empereur le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte avant d’éclater de rire.

_ Non mais écoute-toi ! Ecoute-toi ! parvint-il à articuler. Ce sont les plus belles âneries que j’ai jamais entendues sortir de ta bouche ! Et pourtant tu peux être un champion à ce niveau !

Kylo serra les poings. Il était rassuré par la réaction de Hux mais Kwark avait tout de même fait naître un certain malaise en lui. Hux secoua alors la tête et fronça le nez d’un air dédaigneux.

_ Quand tu parles d’héritier tu parles bien… d’enfant, n’est-ce pas ?

Kylo opina brièvement. Il était prêt à tout pour Hux mais un héritier était bien l’une des seules choses qu’il ne pouvait pas lui donner. L’air dégouté de l’empereur s’accentua.

_ Franchement Ren, tu me vois avec un enfant dans les pattes ? Les enfants sont bruyants et illogiques et je déteste le bruit et l’illogisme.

_ Je peux être bruyant et illogique, grogna Kylo dont le cœur commençait à doucement se calmer.

La mine de Hux ne laissait aucun doute quant à son opinion sur le sujet.

_ Certes, cela t’arrive, approuva ce dernier. Mais toi, c’est différent. Tu es différent. Pour moi. Mais sérieusement, un enfant… Tu me vois vraiment baser ma succession sur quelque chose d’aussi aléatoire que la génétique ?

_ Avec un bon mélange…

_ Le mélange ne veut rien dire. Regarde tes parents, ce sont deux républicains confirmés et pourtant, toi, le fruit de leurs entrailles, tu es ici à mes côtés.

Ca, c’était quelque chose que Kylo ne pouvait pas nier.

_ Non, poursuivit Hux, je ne vais pas répéter un système que je déteste, basé sur le piston et la naissance au bon endroit, pour donner une continuité à ce que nous allons fonder. Je vais me baser sur ce en quoi je crois, la méritocratie. Je nommerai mon successeur quiconque je jugerai digne de prendre ma place.

Kylo eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu vas finir par choisir Mitaka, plaisanta-t-il.

Hux leva un sourcil amusé et pointa l’index vers lui.

_ Rigole, rigole, mais Mitaka ferait sans doute un bien meilleur dirigeant que la plupart des moutards arrivés sur le trône grâce à leurs parents. Il est intelligent et travailleur, deux qualités essentielles.

_ Empereur Mitaka, gloussa Kylo et son amant roula des yeux avec théâtralité.

_ Et pourquoi pas ! répliqua Hux en se levant de son fauteuil pour venir se coller à lui.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kylo et l’attira à lui pour une étreinte tendre.

_ En attendant, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je ne veux plus entendre d’idioties sur tous ces sujets. Nous allons dominer la Galaxie, régner ensemble. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire, ce qu’il va arriver après notre mort ? Tu es juste parfait pour moi.

Kylo hocha la tête et serra la taille étroite de son amant. Près d’eux, une sonnerie retentit. Hux se détacha de lui et se pencha vers son moniteur où un nouveau message venait d’apparaître.

_ Tiens-toi prêt, fit-il d’une voix qui tremblait d’excitation. Soruna vient de rendre les armes. Nous partons pour Naboo.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Hux lui avait annoncé qu’ils partaient pour Naboo, il s’était beaucoup avancé dans ses déclarations. Pour des raisons de sécurité et d’organisation, il leur avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de lancer le Finalizer dans l’hyperespace en direction de ce qui serait leur nouvelle capitale dès le couronnement effectué.

Sur place, Datoo avait dû terminer de désarmer leurs opposants. La reine Soruna avait été contrainte à l’exil sur Chommell Minor où Jarus Berjus garderait un œil sur elle et sur ses activités. Activités qui seraient de toute façon limitées puisqu’exil n’était en fait qu’un mot poli pour prison dorée dans le palais du chancelier. Quant aux gungans, ils avaient fini par se soumettre à leur tour et étaient retournés se cacher au fond de leurs cités aquatiques. Datoo espérait qu’on n’en verrait plus un seul pour les siècles à venir.

Ce n’était qu’une fois la situation apaisée que Datoo avait donné le feu vert pour qu’enfin l’empereur pose pied à terre. Kylo ne pouvait nier que cette idée le rendait nerveux. Lui et Phasma avaient eu beau travailler sur les protocoles de sécurité concernant l’empereur, ils entraient là dans une nouvelle phase sur un terrain qu’ils ne connaissaient que très mal. D’ailleurs, la plupart de son temps ces derniers jours avaient été des réunions sans fin entre lui, la capitaine des Stormtroopers et Hux lui-même pour mettre en place un système défensif qui permettrait à Hux et Kylo de vivre sans crainte dans leur nouvelle capitale. Il avait été décidé que pas moins de trois croiseurs patrouilleraient aux abords de Naboo, le Finalizer inclus, dont Hux avait donné le commandement à Phasma lorsqu’il serait à terre. Il en avait profité pour faire passer le grade de celle-ci à celui de général. Phasma avait poliment accepté la promotion, assurant l’empereur qu’elle saurait se montrer digne de cette marque de confiance. Kylo avait été époustouflé le lendemain quand elle avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions non plus dans son armure, mais dans un uniforme, sa large silhouette accentuée par ses épaulettes et ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière.

A terre, des centaines de Troopers occuperaient les vastes salles du large palais pour que jamais l’empereur ne soit pris au dépourvu. Quant à la flotte, elle serait composée de milliers de chasseurs TIE, prêts à quitter les croiseurs au moindre signe suspect.

Hux avait également dû transférer le commandement de Starkiller. Il serait toujours celui qui contrôlerait l’arme, le seul en possession de ses codes d’activation, mais il avait besoin de quelqu’un sur place pour s’assurer de la maintenance de la structure et de la défense de leur principal atout en cas d’attaque de la Résistance. Unamo avait hérité du poste. Elle gèrerait à la fois Starkiller et le Combattant, qui resterait en orbite autour de la planète. Hux avait la plus totale confiance en elle et en ses compétences. Il ne pensait pas que la Résistance trouverait l’arme mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Après tout, la disparition de ceux là l’inquiétait toujours et il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, certain que quelque chose se préparait dans l’ombre.

Kylo n’avait donc préparé que quelques heures auparavant les affaires qu’il voulait emmener à terre quand l’empereur l’avait fait appeler. Kylo avait rejoint Phasma et Hux sur le pont et ce dernier s’était tourné vers lui, tout sourire.

_ Tes valises sont prêtes ? avait-il demandé et Kylo avait opiné.

Valise était un bien grand mot. Kylo avait juste un sac dans lequel il avait entassé une tenue propre, son datapad et quelques produits d’hygiène. Depuis qu’il avait fui la Résistance en compagnie de Hux, le Premier Ordre avait pourvu à tous ses besoins et accumuler des effets personnels lui était apparu comme vain. Il ne doutait pas de toute façon qu’une fois installés sur Naboo, il aurait tout ce dont il aurait besoin à disposition. Pour le moment, son sabre était le seul objet important, prêt à être dégainé si l’empereur le jugeait nécessaire.

Hux s’était alors tourné vers Phasma.

_ Général, dans combien de temps serons-nous en orbite ?

_ Cinq minutes à peine, votre Altesse Impériale. Le temps pour vous de rejoindre votre navette.

_ Parfait, ne perdons pas de temps alors.

_ Mon sac est encore dans la chambre… avait tenté de préciser Kylo mais son amant avait simplement secoué la tête.

_ Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, ça n’a aucune importance pour le moment. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

Voilà donc comment Kylo s’était retrouvé dans la navette de l’empereur peu après, sentant le Finalizer quitter l’hyperespace alors que la porte de leur pièce privée se refermait derrière eux.

Kylo prit place sur la banquette qu’il occupait toujours alors que Hux s’installait dans son fauteuil, face à son moniteur qu’il n’alluma pas. Kylo percevait à la fois sa nervosité et son impatience même si son amant ne laissait transparaître que peu d’indices. Mais Kylo le connaissait suffisamment bien pour détecter les petites choses comme son souffle un peu court, le mouvement nerveux de sa jambe, la façon dont ses doigts pianotaient sur la moindre surface qu’ils rencontraient. Hux était une vraie boule de nerfs. Kylo mit ça sur le compte de la victoire définitive toute proche. Et pourtant, la manière dont Hux lui jetait des coups d’œil fort peu discrets et le rictus qu’il affichait tout de même malgré son état étaient troublants pour lui.

_ Tout va bien ? finit-il par demander après plusieurs minutes de vol.

Hux serra et desserra les poings avant d’essuyer une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur sa tempe. Kylo avait l’impression qu’il allait soudain bondir de son fauteuil tant il était excité. Mais avant que l’empereur n’ait pu bouger ou répondre, ils entrèrent dans l’atmosphère. Kylo regretta qu’il n’y ait pas de transparacier dans cette navette sécurisée car il aurait aimé avoir en visuel les prairies vertes de Naboo.

Il surprit Hux prendre une grande inspiration pour se relaxer.

_ Peut-on rejoindre le cockpit pour voir l’atterrissage ? demanda Kylo qui supposait que se dégourdir les jambes ferait le plus grand bien à son amant.

_ Pas cette fois, répliqua Hux alors que Kylo se mettait juste debout. Et assieds-toi, nous arrivons bientôt.

Le ton de Hux était si étrange que Kylo n’insista pas. Mais quelque chose commençait à le titiller. Pendant les quelques minutes que durèrent le vol, il observa Hux, tentant de comprendre ce qu’il manigançait. Et quand la navette s’immobilisa enfin, Hux se releva d’un bond et vint lui rabattre sa capuche et saisir son bras.

_ Nous y sommes, annonça-t-il, comme une évidence que Kylo trouva inhabituelle de sa part.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce, passèrent les rangs de Troopers pour se trouver devant la rampe encore fermée.

_ Je dois te dire quelque chose, murmura Hux alors que le pilote désenclenchait le système d’ouverture.

_ Je m’en doute. Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l’heure.

Kylo leva un sourcil suspicieux avant de continuer.

_ C’est l’air de Naboo qui te met dans cet état là ?

Hux eut pour lui un sourire crispé et secoua la tête.

_ Nous ne sommes pas sur Naboo, souffla-t-il.

_ Pas sur Naboo… Je croyais qu’on rejoignait le palais ?

Kylo s’était attendu à beaucoup de choses mettant  Hux dans cet état là, comme une haie d’honneur de milliers de personnes pour les accueillir ou les corps des leaders de la Résistance pendant juste sous les fenêtres des appartements qu’ils occuperaient. Mais pas un instant il n’avait douté du fait de voler en direction de Naboo.

_ J’avais une petite chose à faire avant, avoua l’empereur. Une petite chose qui me tenait à cœur. Nous avons donc fait un crochet.

Kylo était de plus en plus curieux et mille scénarii se formaient dans son esprit.

Alors que la rampe commençait à s’ouvrir sans un bruit, il inspira pour s’imprégner du lieu qu’ils venaient de rejoindre.

La première chose qui le marqua fut l’odeur de verdure. Après plusieurs jours dans l’atmosphère aseptisée du Finalizer, retrouver la senteur des arbres et de la nature lui donnait toujours des frissons. Il y avait aussi une humidité dans l’air qu’il avait l’impression de connaître. Et soudain, tout se mit en place dans sa tête.

Il descendit la rampe avant même qu’elle ne soit complètement stable, Hux le suivant de près. Et lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le béton abimé du tarmac, ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour s’assurer qu’il ne faisait pas erreur. Mais cette longue piste sur laquelle on voyait encore des traces de combat, ces bâtiments pour la plupart réduits en ruines de chaque côté, et un peu plus loin, l’entrée souterraine, en mauvais état mais toujours là, dégagée et comme surréaliste au milieu des Troopers qui grouillaient autour d’eux… Il ne pouvait pas faire erreur. Pas alors qu’il avait vécu là un long moment de sa vie.

_ C’est… D’Qar, parvint-il à balbutier, la gorge nouée.

Hux opina. Il semblait aussi ému que Kylo, même si la destination n’avait pas été une surprise pour lui.

_ Je te l’ai dit, j’ai un petit quelque chose à faire ici.

Kylo se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte mais incapable de trouver ses mots. S’il était un endroit où il avait été certain que Hux ne voudrait jamais retourner, c’était bien D’Qar. Et pourtant, ils se tenaient tous deux sur la piste où plus d’un an auparavant, ils avaient fui sous les tirs des chasseurs TIE.

_ Que… Quoi... balbutia-t-il avant que Hux ne lui saisisse le bras pour le guider vers l’entrée du bunker.

Il se tut prestement et laissa l’empereur prendre les rênes de l’excursion. Kylo, quant à lui, regardait en tout sens, se gorgeant des détails de la base détruite. Il n’avait pas eu conscience des dégâts cette nuit là, trop occupé qu’il avait été à sauver sa peau et celle de Hux. Mais désormais, il réalisait qu’il ne restait presque plus que du gravier autour d’eux. Et les quelques murs et pans de toitures qu’il restait encore étaient noircis par les incendies qui avaient terminé de dévaster les lieux.

Cependant, comparé à tout le reste, le bunker paraissait presque en bon état. Son entrée principale avait été renforcée par des piliers et un tas de gravats, sans doute dégagés des décombres, s’élevait sur la place où autrefois s’était tenue la fête pour l’anniversaire de la bataille d’Endor, un moment que Kylo se remémorait toujours avec tendresse.

D’ailleurs, chaque pas lui ramenait des souvenirs de plus en plus précis, de sa mère, de son oncle, de Hux, de leur rencontre et de la manière dont leur relation avait évolué. Lorsqu’il avait demandé à sa mère de lui confier l’interrogatoire du prisonnier, il n’aurait pas un instant imaginé qu’il terminerait chez l’ennemi au bras de l’homme auquel il aurait dû arracher tous ses secrets.

Il frissonna et Hux s’en aperçut. Il resserra son emprise sur son bras et ralentit encore l’allure, donnant à cet étrange détour des airs de balade en amoureux. Même si autour d’eux il n’y avait plus que des ruines. Et des Troopers qui les saluaient avec respect.

_ Tu es certain, reprit alors Kylo, que c’est prudent de revenir ici ? La Résistance connait cet endroit et…

_ La Résistance a été chassée de cet endroit, le coupa l’empereur. Désormais il est à nous. Et arrête de t’inquiéter. Rien n’a été laissé au hasard. Crois-moi, cela fait des semaines que j’ai une équipe sur place et ils n’ont rien décelé d’anormal.

_ Et pourquoi avais-tu une équipe sur place ? demanda Kylo alors qu’ils atteignaient enfin l’entrée du souterrain.

_ Pour dégager les couloirs bien sûr, répondit Hux comme si Kylo posait une question complètement stupide.

_ J’espère que tu ne comptes pas t’installer ici, grogna Kylo qui s’était plu à imaginer la vie dans le palais de Theed sur Naboo.

La perspective de vivre sous terre comme du temps de la Résistance ne l’enchantait pas le moins du monde et connaissant Hux, il était certain que l’idée ne l’enthousiasmait pas non plus.

Ils posèrent le pied sur la première marche de l’escalier et aussitôt, un des Troopers gardant l’entrée tendit une lampe à l’empereur. Ce dernier la saisit et le remercia d’un signe de tête. Puis il l’alluma avant d’entraîner Kylo jusqu’au niveau inférieur.

_ M’installer ici ? s’amusa Hux avec un reniflement méprisant. Ca ne risque pas. J’ai déjà goûté aux joies de D’Qar et crois-moi, je pense qu’après aujourd’hui je n’y mettrai plus jamais les pieds.

Le silence retomba entre eux et toujours leurs bras enlacés, ils remontèrent les longs couloirs de l’ancienne base de la Résistance, simplement guidés par la lueur de la lampe de Hux. Si les troupes du Premier Empire avaient pris la peine de dégager le passage, l’électricité n’avait pas été rétablie et Kylo avait repoussé sa capuche en arrière, inutile dans cette pénombre où ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

Kylo remarqua tout d’abord que le matériel de la salle de commandement avait été entièrement détruit, soit par l’attaque du Premier Ordre, soit par le sabordage organisé par la Résistance pour qu’aucun document compromettant ne tombe aux mains de l’ennemi. Mais il était difficile de bien voir ce qu’il avait pu se passer avec les morceaux de plafond qui étaient tombés sur les consoles et les moniteurs. Ici, personne n’avait pris la peine de déblayer.

Kylo comprit rapidement où Hux le menait alors qu’ils parcouraient le couloir principal. Son amant marqua juste un temps d’arrêt lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’endroit où Ben l’avait retrouvé, l’épaule déboitée après qu’une explosion n’ait manqué de le tuer.

_ C’est ici que j’ai failli mourir, commenta simplement Hux en désignant du faisceau de sa lampe le sol gris parfaitement nettoyé.

Il ne restait ici plus rien au sol, pas un caillou, pas un corps, pas une trace de sang. Kylo gloussa.

_ N’exagère pas, plaisanta-t-il, tu avais juste une épaule déboîtée.

Hux lui jeta un regard sombre dont l’effet était atténué par le début de rictus qu’il ne parvenait pas à masquer.

_ Ca, et en plus j’avais les mains entravées et un sac sur la tête. Que j’ai pu haïr ce truc ! C’était tellement ridicule. Et quand je pense que cette ordure de Wexley s’est enfui en me laissant sur place… Si un jour je lui remets la main dessus, je lui ferai payer ça.

_ Il te croyait mort.

_ Je n’étais pas mort.

_ Il y avait du sang partout.

Hux secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

_ Pas le mien. C’était celui du longiligne.

_ Borman, précisa Kylo qui se souvenait parfaitement de l’homme qui avait été chargé de la garde de Hux.

Il avait été amené à beaucoup le croiser quand chaque jour il était venu interroger Hux. Ou simplement passer du temps en sa compagnie. Même avec du recul, il avait encore du mal à savoir à quel moment précis rendre visite à Hux était passé d’un devoir à un plaisir, voire une nécessité.

_ C’est ça, Borman. Je n’ai appris son nom qu’après sa mort. Il n’était pas très causant.

_ Difficile de causer à un type qui a un sac sur la tête.

Hux tenta de lui donner un coup de coude que Kylo esquiva facilement puis ils reprirent leur marche. Quelques mètres plus loin, Kylo tendit la main vers une porte similaire à toutes les autres.

_ C’est là que se trouvait ma chambre… Enfin, la chambre de Ben, précisa-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Malgré le temps qu’il avait passé sur D’Qar, la chambre avait été assez impersonnelle. Un Jedi se devait d’avoir un mode de vie simple. Sous le lit s’étaient trouvées ses affaires d’enfance mais sinon, Ben n’avait eu aucun réel objet si ce n’était ses tenues et son arme. La chambre avait surtout été son refuge quand il en avait eu assez de voir les autres. Mais ça, ça avait été avant de rencontrer Hux. Après, la chambre avait été l’endroit où, allongé dans le noir, il avait été torturé entre son désir et son devoir. Pas vraiment non plus des souvenirs heureux.

Hux lâcha son bras pour s’approcher de la porte à pas mesurés. Presque avec dévotion, il caressa le panneau de métal du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux, comme s’il pouvait deviner ce qui se trouvait de l’autre côté ou capter chaque pensée que Ben avait eu pour lui enfermé dans la quiétude de sa petite chambre.

_ Tu veux y entrer ? Récupérer quelque chose ? proposa-t-il finalement en se retournant vers son amant.

Sans même avoir à y réfléchir, Kylo secoua la tête. Cette vie était passée. Il n’y avait rien là dedans dont il avait besoin. Il prit la main de Hux, emmêla leurs doigts et le tira en arrière.

_ Non, j’ai tout ce qu’il me faut ici, répondit-il et Hux lui sourit.

Sans insister davantage, il le mena plus profondément encore dans le long couloir sombre. En silence, ils croisèrent l’intersection menant aux douches. Ils y étaient presque. Ce lieu où leurs vies avaient changé à jamais.

Lorsque le faisceau de la lampe de Hux frôla au loin la lourde porte de métal, Kylo sentit l’empereur hésiter. Il ne ralentit pas, ne s’arrêta pas, mais quelque chose dans son pas se fit plus raide. Kylo était certain que s’il posait son oreille sur le cœur de son amant, il l’entendrait battre à cent à l’heure.

Lui-même commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Hux l’avait emmené jusqu’ici. Il avait pourtant été si certain que la petite cellule aux murs blancs serait le dernier endroit où son amant voudrait se trouver.

Il serra plus fort les doigts dans les siens et Hux l’imita. Dans une atmosphère poisseuse et oppressante, ils bouclèrent les derniers mètres, le bruit de leurs bottes sur le sol de béton claquant si fort que Kylo craignait presque que les voûtes déjà fragilisées ne cèdent complètement. C’était absurde vu que l’équipe envoyée par Hux sur place pour s’occuper de tout avait dû vérifier que la situation était sans risque pour l’empereur. Mais Kylo avait du mal à contrôler sa nervosité.

Ensemble, ils posèrent les mains sur la lourde porte qui était restée entrouverte après que Wexley et Borman aient récupéré Hux pour tenter de l’évacuer. Ils n’avaient pas pris la peine de la verrouiller derrière eux. Et lorsque Kylo et Hux la tirèrent, elle grinça plus fort encore que lorsque ce dernier avait été prisonnier. Le temps, la poussière et le manque d’entretien en étaient sûrement la cause.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, côte à côte, à fixer le noir de la cellule sans y entrer. Pendant un bref instant, Kylo se demanda si Hux n’allait pas faire demi-tour. Finalement, l’empereur leva sa lampe et éclaira les murs qui avaient depuis virés au gris.

Rien n’avait vraiment changé à l’intérieur. Quelques éclats de plafond étaient tombés, ici ou là, mais sinon, la couchette où ils s’étaient enlacés était à la même place, le lavabo, les toilettes étaient toujours intacts, même si la poussière les privait de leur éclat initial. Et face à eux se trouvaient la table et les deux chaises sur lesquelles ils avaient passé des heures des mois durant à discuter, à apprendre à se connaître. Le cœur de Kylo bondit face à ce fragment de son passé et il caressa furtivement la main de Hux.

Ce dernier prit alors une grande inspiration et pénétra à l’intérieur. Une fois ce premier pas fait, il n’eut plus aucune hésitation, comme s’il reprenait enfin ses marques dans une demeure qu’il avait bien connue mais quittée pendant longtemps. Kylo devina même un sourire sur son visage et une impatience dans ses gestes et il le suivit.

Hux fit un rapide tour des lieux, scrutant le sol, les murs et le mobilier puis il posa la lampe sur la table, faisceau vers le plafond pour éclairer toute la pièce d’une lumière tamisée et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers le lit.

_ Tu vas enfin me dire, demanda Kylo en s’appuyant sur ce qui avait été pendant des mois la chaise de Ben, ce que nous sommes venus faire là ?

Sans répondre, Hux s’agenouilla sur le matelas, qui malgré sa finesse rejeta une quantité impressionnante de poussière, offrant à Kylo une vue parfaite sur son popotin mis en valeur par les tenues taillées par Garnik. Cela le fit sourire. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce moment où Hux s’était mis nu pour l’attirer à lui. Et il avait été incapable de résister. Malgré ses vœux, malgré toute sa volonté. Et pour rien au monde il n’aurait changé cela.

Hux éternua alors deux fois de suite et grogna avant de pousser une exclamation satisfaite.

_ Et voilà ! s’écria-t-il en se retournant vers Kylo, un tas de livres entre les mains.

Son sourire était radieux et même à la faible lueur de la lampe, Kylo pouvait voir qu’il avait les joues roses.

_ Tu n’es pas sérieux ! lança Kylo. Ne me dis pas que tu as mobilisé toute une équipe, fait dégager tout un souterrain et que tu nous as entraînés jusqu’ici tout ça pour récupérer tes livres !

Il savait que lorsque Hux avait été prisonnier, les livres qu’il lui avait ramenés avaient été importants pour lui, sa seule distraction dans des journées où sinon il ne se passait rien, mais il pensait que le Hux devenu empereur était bien au-delà de cela. A voir les moyens que celui-ci avait utilisé pour arriver jusque là, Kylo s’était trompé.

_ Venant de la part de Monsieur chaque-ressource-est-importante-et-nous-manquons-de-Troopers, je trouve ça un peu ironique, pointa-t-il ensuite.

_ Moque-toi, moque-toi, répliqua Hux en s’asseyant sur le lit, son tas de livres sur les genoux, mais ces livres m’ont sauvé la vie aussi certainement que toi. Il y avait par exemple…

Il fouilla dans le tas et sortit celui sur Dathomir qu’il tendit fièrement vers Kylo.

_ …celui-là ! Qui m’a appris que s’il y avait une planète sur laquelle ne jamais mettre les pieds, c’était bien celle-là. Et puis il y avait aussi…

Son sourire se fit plus espiègle et Kylo à son tour ne put s’empêcher de glousser. Il savait exactement lequel Hux cherchait et il ne fut pas surpris quand le traité sur les épices fit son apparition.

_ … celui-ci, qui a fini, je pense, contre chacun des murs de cette cellule. Un bon moyen de passer ma frustration et ma colère à l’époque. Et puis il y avait surtout…

Son regard s’attendrit et ce fut presque avec révérence qu’il tira un dernier livre de la pile. Il s’agissait du livre d’enfance de Ben, son préféré, celui qu’il avait annoté de ses pensées et de ses réflexions. Ben avait été mortifié que Hux lise cela mais la volonté de partager avec lui cette histoire qui avait tant comptée lorsqu’il avait été adolescent avait été plus importante que n’importe quelle honte qu’il ait pu ressentir.

Kylo regarda le livre avec nostalgie et un petit pincement au cœur, le souvenir d’un être qu’il n’était plus depuis longtemps.

_ Je crois, fit Hux en ouvrant le livre et en caressant les pages, que tu n’imagines pas à quel point il compte pour moi. Il m’a permis de mieux te connaître, de… partager quelque chose avec toi. Je pense qu’il a aussi été une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres lorsqu’il sentit un flot d’émotions lui gonfler la poitrine. Le Ben adolescent qui avait couvert ces pages de notes plus naïves les unes que les autres n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour l’homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie monopoliserait une armée entière pour retrouver ses gribouillis. Il inspira et tenta de répondre d’un ton détaché dont il était certain qu’il ne tromperait pas Hux.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.

Hux gloussa et se releva. Avec une tendresse évidente, il posa les livres sur la table et repassa de son côté, comme ils en avaient pris l’habitude à l’époque.

_ Pas romantique ? Moi ? Je suis le plus romantique des hommes. Si je me souviens bien, c’est moi qui t’ai embrassé pour la première fois, exactement à cet endroit…

Il se tenait désormais là où Kylo lui avait appris à manipuler le sabre laser qu’ils avaient fabriqué ensemble. Là où lorsqu’il avait senti la bouche de Hux sur sa joue, Ben avait paniqué et avait agi comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais intérieurement… Oh intérieurement il avait été un volcan, une tornade, une planète frappée par le rayon de Starkiller.

_ ... alors que toi, tu m’as laissé en plan sans même un regard en arrière, conclut l’empereur avec un regard amusé en direction de Kylo qui se sentait devenir écarlate.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais paniqué ! se défendit-il.

_ Comme tu as aussi paniqué cette seconde fois, continua Hux en se baladant dans la pièce jusqu’à se tenir tout près de Kylo, là où ils s’étaient réellement embrassés, après la soirée, après le feu d’artifice, quand Ben avait ramené Hux à sa cellule et avait voulu lui retirer ses menottes.

_ Moins, grogna Kylo en s’avançant pour le rejoindre. Je trouve que j’ai même été très entreprenant.

Il se pencha et frôla les lèvres de Hux qui soupira contre sa bouche. Kylo n’hésita plus, comprenant enfin que l’empereur voulait revivre ce premier moment ensemble. Il n’était pas venu que pour chercher ses livres. Il se remémorait les premiers instants d’intimité qu’ils avaient eus ensemble.

Comme ce soir là, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Hux alors que celui-ci gardait les siennes entre leurs deux corps, s’accrochant à la veste que portait Kylo. Le baiser s’approfondit et s’éternisa. La tête de Kylo tournait comme cette première fois. Ses jambes étaient fébriles et un désir impossible à ignorer s’empara de lui. Sauf que cette fois, il n’était plus tiraillé. Cette fois il pouvait, s’il le voulait, crier son amour pour Hux sans peur d’être surpris ou rejeté.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Kylo réalisa que Hux tremblait autant que lui.

_ C’est là, fit ce dernier sans son mordant habituel, que normalement tu me rejettes et tu tentes de fuir.

_ Je ne fuirai plus jamais.

_ Je sais. J’ai trouvé le moyen de te retenir.

Kylo pouffa et vint poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Hux.

_ En te déshabillant complètement ? murmura-t-il.

_ C’est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves.

Et comme il s’y attendait, Kylo entendit la boucle de la ceinture de Hux cliquer et tomber à terre. Sa tenue était bien plus complexe que lorsqu’il avait été prisonnier mais Kylo ne l’aida pas. Il se contenta de respirer son odeur pendant que, tout en se déshabillant, Hux le guidait jusqu’à l’endroit où il s’était tenu ce soir là, tout près du lit, dans un ultime espoir que Ben ne l’abandonne pas.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il serra Kylo, encore tout habillé, contre lui. Ce dernier tenta d’ouvrir la bouche, de faire une remarque pertinente ou amusante, de se moquer du fait que l’empereur se baladait à poil dans une petite pièce froide et couverte de poussière où l’air frais n’avait plus circulé depuis des lustres.

Mais son regard croisa les yeux verts et passionnés de Hux et une fois de plus, il se sentit tomber amoureux. A court de mots, il se contenta de l’embrasser avec fougue, caressant son corps, maudissant ses gants qui le coupaient de cette peau brûlante qu’il connaissait désormais si bien.

Hux plongea les mains dans ses cheveux, puis, fébrilement, tenta de le déshabiller à son tour. Kylo n’avait pas la patience pour ça. Il poussa Hux en arrière jusqu’à ce que tous deux finissent sur la couchette qui grinça sous leurs poids conjugués mais cela ne les arrêta pas.

Kylo dévora la bouche, la mâchoire, le cou de Hux qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Le matelas sentait le moisi et le vieux. Kylo n’y prêta pas plus garde que Hux. Après de longues minutes de baisers humides et de caresses fiévreuses, Kylo se retrouva enfin entièrement nu. Il frissonna quand le froid ambiant glissa sur sa peau mais il avait sous lui Hux qui lui tenait plus chaud que n’importe quelle couche de vêtements épais.

_ Dans l’autre sens, souffla Hux à son oreille quand Kylo tenta de l’embrasser une fois de plus.

_ Dans l’autre sens, répéta Hux. Ce soir là, tu étais allongé sous moi.

Kylo opina. Il s’en souvenait parfaitement. En fait, il se souvenait du moindre détail de cette nuit, malgré son esprit embrumé par le désir et le plaisir. La manière dont Hux l’avait touché. Le goût de ses lèvres et de son corps. La manière dont il l’avait pris en bouche dans une sensation que Ben n’aurait même pas crue possible.

Il descendit de la couchette pour laisser Hux se redresser puis il prit sa place sur le matelas, toujours trop petit pour lui. Déjà à l’époque il avait été à l’étroit. Il était à présent plus massif encore et son épaule droite frôlait le mur.

Cela ne parut pas décontenancer Hux qui s’allongea sur lui, pressant leurs deux érections l’une contre l’autre. Et si cette première nuit Hux avait été le seul à prendre les initiatives, Kylo ne fut pas aussi passif que Ben. Alors que son amant l’embrassait, mordillait le lobe de ses oreilles, le creux de sa gorge ou le rose de ses tétons, Kylo le caressait, ébouriffait ses cheveux, suivait sa colonne du bout des doigts, saisissait à pleines mains les globes de ses fesses.

Mais l’essence même de cette soirée flottait entre eux, dans l’ambiance, la passion, le désir qu’ils échangeaient. Et peu importait le froid, la poussière, les mauvaises odeurs ou les grincements inquiétants de la couchette. Ils étaient seuls au monde, comme cette première fois, comme bien des nuits ensuite passées dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Et quand Hux descendit plus bas entre ses jambes et posa ses lèvres sur son érection, Kylo se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir. Il avait certes appris à se contrôler bien mieux qu’à l’époque, mais il se sentait aujourd’hui dans la peau de Ben, prêt à se répandre sur le visage de Hux au premier coup de langue.

_ Doucement, doucement, murmura-t-il. Pas comme ça.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? souffla Hux contre sa peau.

_ Je veux que tu sois contre moi.

Il tendit les bras en avant et l’empereur s’y blottit sans aucune hésitation, prenant ses lèvres, gémissant dans sa bouche quand leurs corps s’écrasèrent l’un contre l’autre, amenant leurs érections au contact.

Aussitôt, Hux se mit à onduler des hanches, la sueur qui les couvrait désormais tous deux facilitant le mouvement. Kylo gémit et le caressa de ses larges mains, autant qu’il le pouvait, aussi loin qu’il le pouvait, ses gestes de plus en plus fébriles à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui et que son amour, sa passion et son désir pour Hux balayaient tout le reste.

Ce dernier avait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et le visage écarlate. Son souffle était rauque, haché et une de ses mains s’agrippait aux cheveux de Kylo. L’autre se glissa entre eux et les saisit ensemble. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu et Kylo ferma les paupières à son tour, s’enivrant des bruits de Hux contre son oreille, de l’odeur de son corps, du goût salé de chaque endroit qu’il embrassait.

Leurs soupirs et gémissements résonnaient contre les murs nus de la petite pièce sombre et rien d’autre n’existait plus en cet instant, ni l’Empire, ni la Résistance, ni même les centaines de soldats qui foulaient le tarmac plusieurs mètres au-dessus d’eux.

Les coups de reins de Hux devinrent plus courts, plus impatients et Kylo sut qu’il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Cette idée le fit frissonner et le lit en grinça plus fort encore.

Ses mains remontèrent dans les mèches de l’empereur et il le pressa contre lui.

_ Ah… Ahhh… Ben… lâcha Hux à son oreille avant de se répandre entre eux.

Le cœur de Kylo tonitrua dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait une éternité que Hux ne l’avait pas appelé ainsi. Jamais auparavant il ne s’était trompé. Il crispa la mâchoire et à son tour haleta quand l’orgasme le gagna.

_ Sheev, parvint-il tout de même à articuler avant que le silence ne retombe dans la cellule, juste troublé par leurs respirations toujours laborieuses.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, allongés l’un contre l’autre, Kylo humant les cheveux de Hux pendant que celui-ci caressait du bout des doigts son torse et ses épaules. Kylo commençait à ressentir le froid de la petite pièce souterraine mais n’avait pas envie de bouger. Pas déjà.

L’empereur fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de Kylo.

Ce dernier releva la tête pour mieux le regarder. Il était assez confus. Hux n’avait pas la moindre raison de s’excuser. Kylo venait de passer un moment merveilleux. L’empereur dut remarquer sa confusion car il précisa.

_ Pour avoir utilisé ton ancien nom. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas ça.

Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, assura-t-il et il réalisa qu’il le pensait réellement.

Quand qui que ce soit d’autre l’avait appelé Ben au cours de cette dernière année, il avait été pris d’une rage folle. Mais en cet instant, avec Hux, cela ne lui paraissait plus aussi important. Hux avait aimé Ben, il aimait Kylo et pour la première fois, Kylo se sentait serein en considérant qu’ils n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne.

_ Je t’ai bien appelé Sheev, ajouta-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait léger.

Hux renifla.

_ Je t’avais dit que tu pourrais utiliser ce nom quand je serai empereur, lui rappela-t-il et Kylo opina. Et puisque nous y sommes…

Kylo ne répondit pas. A la place, il se blottit contre le mince oreiller, les yeux clos, caressant les cheveux de Hux.

Au tout début de leur relation, Ben s’était souvent imaginé l’appelant par son prénom. Il en avait fantasmé la nuit. Mais désormais, il était trop habitué à « Hux » et appeler son amant par autre chose que son patronyme lui semblerait complètement décalé.

_ Ca te manque, cette époque ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

_ Etre enfermé dans cet endroit minuscule sans aucun contrôle sur ma vie ? Certainement pas. Tu étais la seule bonne chose dans cet endroit sordide... Et toi, ça te manque ?

Kylo secoua la tête. Il regrettait d’être aussi déchiré parfois entre qui il avait été et qui il était devenu. Mais si c’était à refaire, il partirait une fois de plus en compagnie de Hux. Peut-être cette fois-ci accepterait-il de voler un vaisseau pour disparaître juste tous les deux. Dominer la Galaxie, se savoir aussi puissant, était certes grisant mais à l’origine, ça avait davantage été le fantasme de Hux que le sien. Lui avait surtout voulu qu’ils passent le reste de leur vie ensemble.

_ C’était de toute façon la meilleure façon dont les choses pouvaient tourner pour nous, répondit-il.

Hux opina lentement et Kylo le sentit se tendre contre lui pendant que le silence s’éternisait. Alors que Kylo pensait la conversation terminée, Hux reprit la parole.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne t’ai jamais dit, admit-il en poursuivant ses caresses paresseuses sur le torse de Kylo.

Ce dernier le laissa poursuivre. Son amant était étonnamment hésitant et cela rendait Kylo curieux. Et un peu nerveux. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Hux avait pu lui cacher.

_ J’avais décidé de parler, murmura l’empereur avant de pousser un long soupir.

Aussitôt, Kylo se redressa et chercha son regard mais Hux semblait fixer un point sur le sol, au loin.

_ Parler de quoi ? insista Kylo quand la pause dura un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Des dizaines de possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête mais une seule lui paraissait crédible, tellement énorme qu’il ne l’acceptait pas. La trahison. Etait-ce de cela dont Hux parlait ?

_ Starkiller, lui confirma celui-ci. Tu m’avais dit que ta mère pouvait être arrangeante, que contre les bonnes informations, elle pourrait peut-être me contraindre juste à l’exil et que tu pourrais m’accompagner. J’avais… j’avais vraiment envie de cela. Alors oui, j’avais décidé de lui parler de l’existence de Starkiller en échange de notre liberté. Mais le Premier Ordre a attaqué D’Qar et les choses se sont déroulées autrement. A quelques jours près, tout aurait pu être différent et…

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

_ J’ai failli trahir tout ce pour quoi j’avais travaillé toute ma vie, avoua-t-il.

Kylo resta silencieux. Il avait su Hux affaibli durant sa captivité, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il ait été sur le point de craquer. A partir de là, qui sait quelle vie ils auraient pu mener. Probablement plus simple, moins glorieuse. Moins compliquée sûrement aussi. Il doutait que Hux se soit jamais accommodé à ce type d’existence. Et puis Kylo devait bien l’admettre, il aimait le savoir l’homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie. Il était fier de se tenir à ses côtés, de le protéger, d’œuvrer ensemble pour l’idéal que Hux avait toujours eu.

Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sûrement eu des regrets que Hux n’ait pas pu se confesser mais plus aujourd’hui.

_ Je te déçois ? demanda l’empereur qui attendait certainement une réaction.

Kylo embrassa son front et enserra sa taille.

_ Que tu aies songé à balancer l’œuvre de ta vie pour moi est plutôt flatteur, répondit-il. Je n’ai pas à être déçu. Tu t’es montré bien plus résistant que n’importe qui d’autre dans de telles circonstances, tu peux me croire.

Hux renifla et Kylo songea que s’il lui confessait cela maintenant, c’était que durant tout ce temps ce qu’il avait manqué de faire l’avait rongé. Il se souvenait de son éclat de voix lors de la prise de l’Exterminateur. Hux lui avait reparlé d’Antar 2 et de Sulon. Mais jamais il n’avait évoqué Starkiller, comme une honte trop profonde pour même la lui avouer. Le cœur de Kylo se serra et il décida qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser Hux à sa morosité.

_ Cependant, reprit-il alors d’un ton qu’il espérait amusé, j’aimerais bien être au courant si tu m’as caché d’autres manipulations tangentes. As-tu graissé la patte à Ord Mantell pour qu’ils soient les premiers à se joindre à nous ? As-tu soudoyé la Résistance pour qu’ils te tirent dans l’épaule lors de ce fameux attentat qui t’as rendu si populaire ? As-tu vendu tous nos secrets à la Reine Soruna pour qu’elle dépose les armes et nous laisse son palais ?

 

Hux laissa échapper un petit rire et se détendit enfin contre lui.

_ Idiot, maugréa-t-il seulement, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence Kylo crut qu’il s’était endormi.

Cependant, les caresses délicates de Hux contre sa peau n’avaient pas cessé et à son instar, il devait juste profiter de la quiétude du moment. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que le comlink de l’empereur se fasse entendre et que ce dernier grogne de dépit.

Il poussa un long soupir et se décolla de Kylo pour se pencher et récupérer l’appareil qui avait terminé au sol en même temps que ses vêtements.

_ Oui ? répondit-il.

La voix d’un lieutenant du Finalizer dont Kylo ne connaissait pas le nom se fit entendre.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, le général Phasma vous fait dire que l’heure prévue pour notre départ en direction de Naboo est déjà dépassée et que si nous voulons tenir nos horaires, il va nous falloir repartir au plus vite.

Hux roula des yeux et Kylo s’amusa de sa mine exaspérée. Le connaissant, il était celui qui avait mis en place le planning qui à présent l’agaçait.

_ Dites au général que nous arriverons dans quelques minutes, fit-il avant de couper la communication sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur.

_ Je suppose que nous allons devoir bouger ? intervint Kylo en lissant ses cheveux en arrière.

Au moins sa capuche cacherait ses mèches rebelles. Hux, lui, allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de dextérité pour ressortir du souterrain dans un état aussi impeccable que celui dans lequel il était entré.

_ Nous n’allions quand même pas passer des jours dans cet endroit puant et gelé, maugréa Hux alors qu’il était celui qui les avait menés jusque là.

Il quitta le lit et entreprit de se rhabiller. Kylo le regarda faire jusqu’à ce que le froid se rappelle à lui à présent qu’il n’était plus protégé par son amant.

Il se remit debout et grimaça quand ses pieds foulèrent le béton glacial. Il avait aussi sur le ventre les traces de leurs ébats mais n’avait rien pour s’essuyer et l’eau ne devait certainement plus fonctionner. Alors, tout comme Hux probablement, il se résigna et se rhabilla. Cela se terminerait sûrement sous la douche au plus vite dès leur retour à bord du Finalizer.

Kylo remit en dernier ses bottes puis s’étira, faisant craquer les articulations de ses épaules. Il s’amusa du spectacle de Hux, le nez collé au lavabo pour tenter d’apercevoir son reflet et ajuster ses cheveux. Avec la pratique qu’il avait et même sans peigne, il parvint à se redonner une allure convenable en quelques minutes à peine. Kylo était presque déçu. Il aurait aimé ressortir du bunker au bras d’un empereur aux mèches hirsutes.

_ On peut y aller ? s’impatienta-t-il quand Hux lissa pour la dixième fois au moins son uniforme qui n’avait pourtant aucun faux pli.

Il s’apprêtait à passer la porte quand l’empereur l’arrêta.

_ Attends !

Kylo se retourna, perplexe. Hux n’avait pas bougé. Il semblait hésitant. Il n’avait même pas récupéré sa lampe ou ses livres toujours posés sur la table.

_ Peux-tu… peux-tu t’asseoir. S’il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Ses hésitations inquiétèrent Kylo. Il lui semblait retrouver le Hux de tout à l’heure, sur la navette, à la fois impatient et angoissé.

_ Pourquoi ? fit Kylo qui posa la main sur le dossier de ce qui avait été sa chaise.

_ Parce que je te le demande. S’il te plaît.

Se demandant si cela allait encore déboucher comme pour leur premier baiser sur un genre de jeu de rôle inattendu, Kylo s’assit. Hux le regarda longuement, puis à son tour il prit place.

Le sang de Kylo pulsait dans ses veines. Pendant des mois, ils avaient été ainsi, face à face, à discuter, à apprendre à se connaître et à s’apprécier, avec entre eux la petite table de métal fixée au sol.

Il posa les mains devant lui. Elles tremblaient. Alors, il les croisa et attendit que Hux prenne l’initiative.

Ce dernier s’humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue puis fouilla à l’intérieur de sa veste d’uniforme. Kylo pouvait l’entendre respirer. Puis Hux sortit quelque chose d’une poche et le tendit à Kylo.

_ Tada ? tenta-t-il et Kylo fronça les sourcils.

Dans la main de Hux se trouvait une petite boîte en plastique qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà vue quelque part.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion en récupérant l’objet.

_ Un connecteur, répondit Hux avec un sourire amusé et aussitôt, Kylo se rappela.

Cette boîte était celle, ou en tout cas une copie très fidèle de celle que Kylo avait utilisée pour ramener le connecteur qui avait permis à son sabre de fonctionner. C’était ici même qu’il l’avait donné à Hux et qu’ensemble ils avaient réussi au bout de longues semaines d’efforts.

Intrigué, Kylo pressa le bouton, se demandant si son amant avait aussi trouvé le même connecteur ou s’il voulait rejouer une scène de ce fameux jour où il avait pour la première fois embrassé la joue de Ben.

Mais quand le clapet s’ouvrit, le cœur de Kylo manqua un battement. A l’intérieur se trouvait un anneau aux multiples reflets. Paraissant noir à première vue, il accrochait la lumière en de délicates teintes aussi précieuses qu’éphémères.

Il releva la tête vers Hux qui était à présent livide si ce n’était pour les deux taches rouges sur ses pommettes. Et lorsqu’il prit la parole, ce fut d’un ton tendu dans lequel Kylo perçut un léger tremblement.

_ J’ai… beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. A l’empire. A ce que je voulais en faire. A ta place dans tout cela et…

Il marqua une pause et inspira longuement avant de poursuivre.

_ Je ne veux pas que les gens te voient simplement comme mon garde du corps ou mon homme de main. Je ne veux pas qu’ils ne voient en toi qu’un serviteur zélé. Je veux que tu apparaisses aux yeux de tous pour ce que tu es vraiment pour moi. Le grand amour de ma vie. Et je te veux à mes côtés et je veux que tu sois mon égal alors…

Kylo réalisa que ses mains tremblaient autant que celles de Hux qui se serraient et se desserraient devant lui.

_ Me ferais-tu l’honneur de devenir mon époux ? conclut Hux dans un dernier souffle.

Si Kylo n’avait pas été aussi fébrile, il aurait peut-être éclaté de rire. Jamais encore il n’avait vu Hux aussi stressé et incertain. Comme si sa réponse laissait le moindre doute !

Kylo aurait voulu se jeter au-dessus de la table pour le serrer contre lui. Il aurait voulu que toute la base explose sous la force de son bonheur. A la place, il parvint laborieusement à faire passer un souffle d’air dans sa gorge bloquée par l’émotion pour articuler un petit oui.

_ Oui… répéta-t-il ensuite pour s’assurer que Hux avait bien compris son précédent coassement. Bien sûr que oui.

Aussitôt, Hux se détendit. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, son sourire se décrispa et même ses yeux pétillèrent.

_ Bien… bien… fit-il avant de se lever pour rejoindre Kylo.

S’agenouillant près de lui, il lui retira tout d’abord son gant puis récupéra l’anneau dans la petite boîte que celui-ci serrait toujours au creux de sa paume et le passa à l’un de ses doigts.

_ Je suppose donc que le couronnement se fera en deux parties, murmura alors Hux d’un ton rapide comme s’il était en train de dresser une esquisse de plan. Tout d’abord le mariage, puis le couronnement lui-même. Tu deviendras empereur à mes côtés et…

_ Je t’aime, l’interrompit Kylo qui n’avait pas encore pensé aux implications de leur mariage, ni à quel serait son nouveau titre dans cette configuration.

Il réfléchirait à tout cela à tête reposée, avec un peu de recul. Pour le moment, la situation lui semblait tout simplement… trop. Et il voulait juste profiter de cet instant avec Hux.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

Se redressant pour l’embrasser, il souffla quelque chose qui aurait pu être « je t’aime aussi » si le son n’avait pas été déformé par leurs bouches déjà l’une contre l’autre.

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette fois! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Plus que deux chapitres normalement. Je vais tenter de finir l'histoire avant la sortie de The Last Jedi. Ce qui va être un beau challenge ^^; Et encore merci pour vos commentaires (promis, je vais tenter de répondre à tout rapidement mais la période des fêtes est super chargée pour moi, pardon si je mets un peu de temps!)


	15. Chapter 15

L’arrivée sur Naboo était bien différente de ce à quoi Kylo s’était attendu. Dans ses souvenirs d’enfance, la planète avait été verdoyante, vibrante de vie et de lumière. Et il ne doutait pas qu’ailleurs, cela était toujours le cas. Mais sur l’esplanade où la navette impériale s’était posée, à quelques centaines de mètres du palais, tout était gris. Les combats qui avaient eu lieu ici avaient détruit une bonne partie des environs et alors que l’édifice lui-même était rutilant pour la venue de l’empereur, l’allée y menant était bordée de cendres qui étouffaient les bruits et masquaient les rayons du soleil au-dessus d’eux.

A entendre les rapports de Datoo, jamais Kylo n’aurait cru que les choses avaient pris une telle ampleur. Mais autour d’eux il n’y avait tout simplement plus rien. Si on excluait bien sûr les interminables rangées de Troopers au garde-à-vous pour accueillir Hux. C’était la première fois que l’empereur retournait officiellement au sol et Kylo et Phasma avaient tout fait pour s’assurer que sa sécurité n’était pas compromise. Trois croiseurs, dont le Finalizer, naviguaient au-dessus d’eux et des compagnies entières de Troopers avaient été dépêchées sur place. Le palais avait été fouillé de fond en comble et sécurisé. Et même des AT-AT étaient cachés dans un des hangars en cas d’attaque surprise. Kylo restait tout de même sur le qui-vive. Quant à Hux, il semblait complètement serein. Vêtu d’un des uniformes brodés de Garnik, il observait le panorama d’un air satisfait.

_ Pouvons-nous y aller ? fit-il ensuite à Kylo qui opina sous sa capuche.

Lui-même avait sorti pour l’occasion une de ses tenues à cape et Hux avait insisté pour qu’il soit à ses côtés, et non derrière lui, pour remonter l’allée jusqu’aux portes du palais. L’évènement serait diffusé sur le holonet et même si leur mariage n’avait pas encore été officiellement annoncé, Hux voulait que tous soient témoins de la place importante que tenait Kylo dans son règne.

Celui-ci serra les poings alors qu’ensemble, si proches l’un de l’autre que leurs bras se frôlaient, ils marchaient entre les rangées de soldats qui saluaient. Il sentait à son doigt la bague que Hux lui avait donné et contre sa hanche son sabre laser, prêt à dégainer au moindre signe de danger. Mais pour le moment, il ne percevait aucune menace.

L’air était lourd d’une odeur brûlée et la cendre qui voletait encore à chaque bourrasque de vent piquait les yeux et les poumons mais au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient du palais, le cœur de Kylo gonflait de fierté et de satisfaction et il se redressa, déroulant son immense silhouette dans une pose presqu’aussi droite que celle de Hux.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient vraiment réussi. Alors que presque deux ans auparavant sur D’Qar, il avait ri lorsque Hux lui avait avoué son ambition de devenir empereur, il se trouvait désormais avec lui, sur Naboo, la Galaxie à leurs pieds. Ils avaient accompli tellement. Ensemble. Plus que tout ce que Ben avait fait durant sa vie au sein de la Résistance.

_ Nous construirons un jardin, murmura alors Hux, attirant vers lui le regard de Kylo.

_ Pardon ? demanda ce dernier qui, perdu dans ses pensées, n’était pas sûr d’avoir compris ce que lui avait dit l’empereur.

_ Nous construirons un jardin, répéta Hux. A la place de tout ce vide.

Kylo observa autour de lui, le champ de cendres et opina. Ce désert gris était un témoignage de leur puissance de feu et le message passerait sûrement dans toute la Galaxie que même sans utiliser Starkiller, le Premier Empire parvenait à faire taire les révoltes. Mais sur le long terme, un jardin paraissait être une perspective plus agréable. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever le matin et de n’avoir sous les yeux que la désolation.

Ce temps était quasiment révolu, le temps des combats, des oppositions et des risques. A présent, Kylo espérait qu’il pourrait connaitre des mois ou des années de calme en compagnie de Hux.

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent à la porte, de nombreux officiels étaient là pour les accueillir, se pliant en deux face à eux ou même un genou à terre pour certains. Kylo reconnut Datoo, Kwark et Jarus Berjus. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient les autres. La plupart portaient des uniformes de gradés du Premier Empire et aucun d’eux ne semblait avoir une attitude hostile envers Hux. Puis on les fit entrer et Kylo put découvrir ce qui allait devenir leur nouvelle demeure et le centre du Premier Empire.

 

« *** »

 

Si Kylo avait aspiré à un peu de calme en arrivant sur Naboo, il avait vite réalisé qu’il s’était lourdement trompé. Déjà, il avait fallu qu’il prenne ses marques dans l’immense palais. Il avait aussi fallu distribuer les différents quartiers aux officiers, loger les troupes, organiser le petit personnel et cela avait pris un temps fou à Hux qui s’en était en grande partie chargé en plus de ses activités habituelles.

Kylo, quant à lui, avait exploré chaque pièce à la recherche de la moindre faille de sécurité, avait trié lui-même les soldats chargés de veiller sur l’empereur ou les gardes devant surveiller les entrées. Il s’était assuré que les tunnels souterrains qui sillonnaient Theed avaient bien été irrémédiablement scellés et que rien ne menaçait l’empereur à l’intérieur de son nouveau foyer.

Lui et Hux étaient tombés d’accord sur le fait d’installer un bouclier intégral autour de Naboo pour filtrer toutes les entrées et sorties de la planète mais les travaux prendraient de longs mois et en attendant, seuls les vaisseaux patrouillant en orbite se chargeraient de leur protection.

Au final, Kylo se retrouvait avec des journées plus longues encore que celles de Hux et c’était épuisé qu’il retournait dans les quartiers impériaux pour dormir dans les bras de son amant.

Sans compter qu’il fallait organiser la double cérémonie du mariage et du couronnement. Fort heureusement, Mitaka avait pris les choses en main et Kylo ne cessait de le voir passer au pas de course dans les longs couloirs, rencontrant ici un traiteur, là un décorateur, ou encore cherchant Hux ou Kylo pour leur demander leurs préférences pour ceci ou cela. Connaissant son empereur, Kylo ne doutait pas que le banquet allait crouler sous une montagne de desserts.

Il s’était également fait harceler par Garnik qui avait intégralement repris ses mesures et le poursuivait pour lui présenter de nouvelles versions de ce qui serait son habit de noces. Le tailleur avait sans doute été le plus ravi d’apprendre leur mariage imminent, à part peut-être pour Mitaka qui avait frôlé la syncope et avait passé des heures avec un sourire béat que Kylo avait trouvé risible et agaçant. Aussitôt, Garnik avait saisi son datapad et avait commencé à élaborer des costumes plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Hux, et surtout la moue de Kylo, avaient vite calmé son enthousiasme et il avait poursuivi avec des modèles plus sobres. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de demander trois fois par jour, au moins, son avis à Kylo sur des modifications que ce dernier jugeait mineures. Surtout que la plupart du temps, Kylo ne voyait même pas la différence entre deux modèles. Il fuyait désormais le tailleur autant que possible mais ce dernier paraissait toujours capable de le retrouver et Kylo soupçonnait grandement Mitaka d’être là-dessous.

Mais le pompon avait été l’après-midi même quand un joaillier avait pris son tour de tête pour lui préparer sa propre couronne. Kylo avait grogné à l’idée de lui présenter son visage. Comme il avait grogné à l’idée de porter une couronne. Ce genre de choses, c’était bon pour Hux, pas pour lui. Mais il savait que l’idée venait de l’empereur alors il avait fini par obtempérer et Mitaka et le joaillier étaient tous deux repartis satisfaits. Probablement aussi un peu terrifiés par le regard que Kylo leur avait jeté tout du long, lui qui avait trouvé cela parfaitement ridicule.

Au moins, en cet instant, en parcourant de nuit les couloirs du palais, Kylo était dans son élément. Il avait pris l’habitude avant de retourner dans leurs quartiers de faire ce dernier tour de garde pour s’assurer que la nuit serait paisible et que les soldats étaient bien en faction. Cela le sécurisait. Car il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que la taille du palais, la planète entière à surveiller, les milliers de gens qui vivaient là ou qui allaient et venaient pour travailler, tout cela était bien difficile à contrôler. Même pour lui. A bord du Finalizer il avait été aisé de savoir qui entrait et sortait. Ici, n’importe qui pouvait se balader aux abords du palais ou se poser sur Naboo malgré les contrôles de routine effectués par les Troopers. Kylo avait hâte que le bouclier soit en place comme il avait hâte que toutes les cérémonies soient terminées et qu’il trouve enfin, en compagnie de son amant, un instant pour souffler.

Il croisa une patrouille de Troopers qui le saluèrent avec une rigidité toute militaire habituellement réservée à Hux. Depuis que l’annonce du mariage avait été rendue publique, Kylo avait senti un changement d’attitude. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait été perçu comme un intrus au sein du Premier Ordre. Ses exploits depuis la prise de pouvoir de Hux lui avaient valu le respect. A présent qu’il allait devenir lui aussi empereur, cela tournait même à la déférence.

Il renifla. Empereur. Lui. Il trouvait toujours ça aussi grotesque. Hux voulait qu’il porte le même titre que lui. Kylo aurait préféré quelque chose de moins pompeux. Même co-empereur lui aurait davantage plu. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le grand moment de Hux lors du couronnement par des considérations somme toute sans importance.

Il descendit un escalier et passa rapidement dans un couloir occupé principalement par le personnel de maison. A cette heure, la plupart des serviteurs dormaient. Mais tout au bout, il vit de la lumière sous la porte de Garnik. Cela le fit sourire. Le tailleur devait être la personne qui dormait le moins dans le palais après Hux et lui-même. Et peut-être Mitaka. Kylo était certain que s’il passait devant la porte du petite capitaine, il trouverait là aussi de la lumière.

Il marcha encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, vérifiant que tout était calme dans les sous-sols également. Kylo était satisfait car depuis qu’il faisait ses tours de garde à la nuit tombée, jamais il n’avait trouvé de soldat endormi à son poste. Et pourtant, il ne passait pas toujours à la même heure. Il avait reporté ce fait à Hux qui avait décidé de créer une prime spéciale pour le personnel, une fois les cérémonies terminées, pour les remercier de leurs efforts. Le nouvel empereur entendait se montrer juste avec ceux qui travaillaient dur.

Une fois rassuré sur le fait que tout était calme, Kylo remonta dans les étages, en direction de l’aile contenant leurs quartiers impériaux. Il avait aussi du mal à s’habituer à cette appellation. Il franchit une coursive donnant sur la falaise en contrebas et s’arrêta un instant pour admirer le paysage. De ce côté-là, moins accessible, les combats n’avaient pas eu la même ampleur et il y avait moins de poussière, moins de désolation. Kylo pouvait profiter d’un ciel dégagé, offrant une belle vue sur l’espace, la clarté de deux grosses lunes brillantes, la forme ronde de Chommell Minor au loin et des milliers d’autres mondes qui leur obéissaient désormais. Il lui semblait même percevoir les lumières clignotantes d’un croiseur en orbite, peut-être le Finalizer. Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si son grand-père avait parcouru ces mêmes couloirs pour rejoindre celle qu’il avait aimée. On l’avait toujours comparé à Vader, même enfant. A présent, il était aussi redouté que lui. Il était probablement même plus puissant. Et contrairement à son grand-père, il ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Il ne perdrait jamais son grand amour. Que sa mère vienne, Kylo saurait la recevoir !

Il se détourna de la rambarde et serra les poings. Il repensait un peu trop à son goût aux mots de sa mère. A son pardon. A sa supplique. Alors qu’elle n’avait aucune leçon à lui donner. Il était chez lui dans ce palais où avait vécu sa grand-mère. Il le réclamerait comme tel. Et il offrirait à Hux la légitimité qui lui manquait encore.

Brusquement, il reprit sa route d’un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de voir son amant.

 

« *** »

 

Leurs quartiers étaient immenses par rapport à ce qu’ils avaient l’un comme l’autre connu. Hux avait grandi dans un environnement militaire, passant de dortoirs communs lorsqu’il était cadet à des quartiers simples et fonctionnels lorsqu’il était devenu gradé. Quant à Kylo, il avait bien habité quelques belles demeures du temps où sa mère était sénatrice mais il avait surtout vécu dans des camps de la Résistance ou à l’école Jedi où il n’avait toujours eu que des chambres minuscules. Et tout ce qu’il avait connu du temps de son enfance n’avait de toute façon jamais été aussi somptueux et grandiloquent que ce qu’ils occupaient à l’heure actuelle.

La première fois qu’ils avaient passé les immenses portes déjà gardées par un groupe de soldats avant même leur arrivée, ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux, observant les dimensions des lieux, les hautes fenêtres baignant de lumière les plafonds décorés, les moulures, les colonnes. Cet endroit qui devait devenir la pièce de travail de l’empereur ressemblait davantage à une énorme salle de conférence.

_ On pourrait loger la moitié de la population d’Arkanis dans ce palais, avait murmuré Hux en laissant ses doigts courir sur le bureau de bois qui lui était réservé.

Kylo avait opiné. Mais la petite lueur qui avait illuminée l’œil de son amant ne l’avait pas trompé. Même si Hux n’en avait pas reparlé, Kylo était persuadé que celui-ci réfléchissait à un plan pour faire émigrer sur Naboo une large portion d’Arkanis. Cela lui assurerait un vrai soutien sur cette planète que Kylo avait choisie.

Depuis, le lieu avait été aménagé. Hux avait fait installer une immense bibliothèque le long d’un mur qu’il faisait garnir de livres anciens. Il les observait et parcourait leurs pages à chaque nouvel arrivage. Il prétendait qu’il aurait le temps de les lire quand le mariage et le couronnement seraient passés. N’empêche que ceux qui étaient le plus proche de son fauteuil, ceux qu’il avait toujours à portée de main, étaient les volumes que Ben lui avait donnés sur D’Qar et qu’il venait de récupérer. Cela faisait sourire Kylo à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient dessus.

Il traversa la vaste pièce, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant sous les hauts plafonds. Puis il poussa une nouvelle porte au fond, traversa une antichambre sobre et arriva dans la chambre à proprement parler. Au centre trônait le plus grand lit que Kylo ait pu voir. Un vrai gâchis de place et de ressources d’après Hux puisqu’ils dormaient la plupart du temps collés l’un à l’autre. Mais le lit avait déjà été là à leur arrivée et ils s’y étaient adaptés.

Et même si la taille était excessive, comme tout dans ce palais, Kylo en appréciait les draps soyeux et le matelas confortable. Cela n’avait plus rien à voir avec le lit militaire de Hux qu’ils avaient partagé pendant de longs mois.

Sur la droite, se trouvait un dressing pour le moment désespérément vide. Hux y avait bien accroché les nouvelles tenues de Garnik et ses uniformes réguliers et Kylo avait fait de même, mais à eux deux, ils étaient très loin de ce qu’avait été la garde-robe de la reine.

Et quand Kylo avait plaisanté à ce sujet, Hux avait roulé des yeux. Kylo doutait que même après des années de règne l’empereur n’égale jamais les souveraines de Naboo.

Kylo fit quelques pas dans la chambre, sur le balcon attenant et passa la tête dans le dressing sans trouver Hux. Il était pourtant certain qu’à cette heure, l’empereur était revenu. Il n’y avait eu personne dans la salle qu’il occupait pour travailler en compagnie de ses principaux officiers et de Mitaka. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu’une possibilité.

Kylo s’approcha de la porte sur sa gauche, celle menant à la salle de bain. Cela avait été la pièce qui avait le plus impressionné Hux. Lui qui était habitué au rationnement d’eau à bord des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre avait longuement parcouru la salle marbrée au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un bassin suffisamment grand pour y laver toute une compagnie de Troopers.

_ Indécent… avait-il murmuré en fronçant le nez.

Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de pourtant se plonger, à plusieurs reprises depuis leur arrivée, avec délice dans l’eau chaude subtilement parfumée. Kylo s’en était amusé. Hux, si strict habituellement, avait aisément cédé au plaisir d’un peu de luxe.

Kylo posa la main sur la porte et l’entrebâilla. A l’intérieur, les lumières principales n’avaient pas été allumées et seules quelques veilleuses discrètes éclairaient les abords du bassin, principalement illuminé par l’argent des lunes à l’extérieur.

Il devinait la présence de Hux, langoureusement allongé, la tête reposant sur le bord, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le plafond si haut qu’on ne le voyait plus dans cette atmosphère tamisée.

Kylo voulut s’avancer discrètement vers son amant, parvenant à étouffer le bruit de ses bottes et les froissements de sa cape mais Hux dut le percevoir d’une manière ou d’une autre car soudain, il regarda dans sa direction. Un sourire discret mais sincère apparut sur ses traits tirés.

_ Tu as terminé ton inspection ? demanda-t-il à voix basse comme pour ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Kylo approuva.

_ A priori, ce n’est pas ce soir que tu te feras assassiner, lui confirma-t-il et Hux roula des yeux.

_ Je l’espère bien, je te paie suffisamment cher pour ça.

_ Tu ne me paies pas.

_ Je t’offre la Galaxie, je ne vois pas où tu pourrais trouver un contrat plus juteux.

Kylo ne répondit pas et resta sur le bord, à observer Hux alors qu’il fermait à nouveau les yeux et soupirait longuement, semblant prêt à se fondre dans l’eau claire à travers laquelle Kylo devinait les formes de son corps.

_ Tu ne viens pas ? demanda l’empereur après de longues secondes.

_ Tu veux que je salisse ton bain de ma sueur ? plaisanta Kylo en rejetant en arrière sa capuche.

_ Puisque c’est soit mon bain, soit mon lit, j’aime autant que ce soit le bain que tu salisses, répondit-il en rouvrant les paupières pour regarder Kylo se déshabiller.

_ Si je possède la Galaxie, je suppose que je possède le lit, répliqua Kylo en retirant ses bottes.

Hux renifla.

_ Pas encore. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés donc tu n’es pas encore empereur. C’est donc toujours mon lit.

Kylo gloussa et se dépêcha de terminer, jetant en boule dans un coin ses vêtements du jour. Il savait que dès qu’il serait sorti, une armada de serviteurs débarquerait pour s’en occuper et tout nettoyer. Il était cependant sûr que Hux avait quand même soigneusement plié les siens avant de les ranger dans sa pile de linge sale comme du temps où il n’était que soldat. Kylo avait bien moins de mal que lui à se débarrasser de ses vieilles habitudes et à utiliser à leur maximum de potentiel le personnel désormais sous leurs ordres. Hux trouvait toujours cela beaucoup trop futile et oisif. Trop facile. Et Hux n’aimait pas la facilité.

Kylo descendit le petit escalier sur le côté du bassin et frissonna quand l’eau chaude caressa son corps. Hux choisissait toujours une température qui lui donnait une peau joliment rosée lorsqu’il sortait. Kylo avait tendance à la trouver un peu trop brûlante à son goût. Mais pour son amant, il savait s’adapter.

Il le rejoignit rapidement et s’installa à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlant alors que Kylo à son tour fermait les yeux pour profiter du moment de quiétude.

Il se laissa bercer par le clapotement de l’eau et le bruit de la respiration de Hux. Petit à petit, son corps se détendit et il était sur le point de s’assoupir quand la voix de l’empereur s’éleva à ses côtés.

_ Fatigué ? demanda Hux avec une pointe d’amusement dans son ton.

Kylo ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir. Ce qu’il faisait depuis des jours, s’assurer que le lieu était sécurisé, parcourir les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre faille, anticiper les pires scenarii pour être certain de trouver les bonnes parades… Ca, plus les menaces implicites de sa mère lors de son appel, tout cela contribuait à lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Et l’épuisait. Il se demandait d’ailleurs s’il n’allait pas demander à Hux de retourner sur Scarif quelques jours en guise de voyage de noces. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. A tous les deux d’ailleurs. Car l’empereur pouvait bien se moquer de lui, il n’avait pas meilleure allure avec ses yeux cernés de noir.

_ Epuisé, admit Kylo. Mais tu sais ce que c’est.

Il perçut Hux qui opinait. Puis ce dernier posa la tête sur son épaule et la main sur sa cuisse.

_ Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais pitié, dis-moi que tu n’as pas les hormones en ébullition ou quelque chose du genre, grogna Kylo qui était trop las pour envisager la moindre partie de jambes en l’air.

Hux ricana.

_ Oh non, la seule chose dont j’ai envie maintenant c’est de me rouler dans nos draps et d’avoir au moins quatre solides heures de sommeil. En plus, il faut que je garde ma virginité pour la nuit de noce.

Cette fois, Kylo éclata franchement de rire et tourna la tête vers son amant qui mimait bien mal une mine offusquée. Bien malgré lui, le coin de sa bouche remontait légèrement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Tu es presque vexant.

Kylo gloussa de nouveau et posa son front contre celui de l’empereur.

_ Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu gagnes une seconde virginité après juste trois jours sans sexe.

Hux renifla et s’installa plus confortablement contre Kylo.

_ Dommage. Mais au moins j’aurai essayé.

_ Belle tentative.

Kylo réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Cependant… hésita-t-il, si tu veux qu’on se retienne encore quelques jours, juste pour rendre la nuit plus… spéciale…

_ Tu es sérieux ? s’écria Hux en se redressant brusquement, faisant passer une belle vague d’eau par-dessus le bord du bassin, pour chercher le regard de Kylo.

Ce dernier observa Hux à la recherche de la bonne réponse. L’idée lui était passée à travers la tête sans qu’il y réfléchisse et maintenant il se sentait un peu piégé.

_ Oui ? Non ? Je…

Hux fronça les sourcils.

_ Non ? répéta Kylo.

_ Ren…

Kylo soupira et enroula son long bras autour des épaules de Hux pour le ramener contre lui.

_ Non, fit-il finalement avec conviction. C’est une idée idiote. Déjà parce que je veux profiter de chaque moment avec toi. Et ensuite, parce qu’on n’y arrivera jamais.

Hux pouffa contre son cou et paresseusement, il caressa le torse de son amant du bout des doigts.

_ Je pense que ce dernier argument est le meilleur, approuva-t-il.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu’à ce que Hux murmure contre son cou.

_ Ca ira mieux après le mariage tu sais.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Notre emploi du temps. Une fois la cérémonie effectuée, la sécurité mise en place, les bonnes personnes nommées aux bons postes, nous pourrons passer plus de temps ensemble, je te le promets.

_ Je compte bien là-dessus, admit Kylo.

Hux grimaça alors.

_ Hum, rien que le temps économisé une fois cette fichue tenue de mariage terminée me fera un bien fou.

Kylo ricana.

_ Toi aussi tu te fais harceler par Garnik ?

_ Constamment. J’ai l’impression de le trouver derrière le moindre pilier, me guettant son datapad à la main pour me présenter son dernier modèle agrémenté de froufrous autour du cou ou de plumes dans le derrière.

_ Froufrous autour du cou ou plumes dans le derrière ? s’amusa Kylo à qui le tailleur n’avait probablement pas osé proposer des choses aussi extravagantes.

_ J’ai refusé le premier et j’exagère peut-être un poil pour le second, même si ça ne m’étonnerait pas que ça arrive sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre.

Kylo gloussa.

_ Chez moi il a parlé d’une cape si longue qu’elle formerait une traîne de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Tu imagines ? Déjà qu’avec le modèle classique, je m’accroche à tout ce qui dépasse… Là, il serait beaucoup trop facile pour le moindre imbécile voulant ruiner notre mariage de juste marcher dessus et je me casserais la figure en direct devant tout le holonet. Ca me donnerait une de ces crédibilités…

_ Et puis ça mettrait une de ces ambiances bon enfant quand tu sortirais ton sabre pour couper en morceaux le type qui aurait fait ça.

_ Aussi oui. Je n’avais pas pensé jusque là. Enfin bref, j’ai demandé à Garnik de rester sur quelque chose de simple mais il a bien du mal.

_ Toi au moins tu n’as pas Mitaka qui veut te faire goûter un millier de choses pour savoir si ça me satisfait pour le banquet. Si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais pas rentrer dans ma fameuse tenue le jour J.

Kylo fronça les sourcils. Mitaka ne lui avait jamais fait goûter quoi que ce soit et il s’en trouvait un peu vexé.

_ Premièrement, fit-il, tu n’es pas obligé de manger des grosses portions…

_ Il y a un nombre impressionnant de gâteaux, tu n’as pas idée, admit Hux qui avait toujours bien du mal à résister à l’attrait du sucre.

_ … et deuxièmement, continua Kylo, pourquoi il ne m’a jamais rien fait goûter, à moi ?

Hux garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que les regards que tu dois lui jeter quand il te parle suffisent à le refroidir. Rassure-moi, tu n’as pas envoyé paître le joaillier au moins ?

Kylo fit la moue.

_ J’ai su me tenir, grommela-t-il. Mais je trouve quand même ridicule cette histoire de couronne.

_ C’est toi qui as suggéré un couronnement, lui rappela l’empereur.

_ Oui, pour toi, pas pour moi.

_ Tu es mon époux… enfin, tu seras mon époux à cet instant, forcément, tu deviendras empereur à mes côtés. Et je trouve l’idée aussi ridicule que toi mais comme tu me l’as si bien dit, si je ne joue pas le jeu jusqu’au bout, je n’aurai aucune crédibilité pour certains.

Il soupira de nouveau et plongea une fois de plus son regard vers le noir du plafond.

_ Au moins c’est bientôt terminé. Garnik aura fini les costumes dans une poignée de jours, Mitaka m’a assuré que le menu était bouclé ainsi que la décoration. Question sécurité, je suppose que toi et Phasma êtes au point. Il ne reste plus qu’à peaufiner la liste des invités.

Kylo se passa une main dans le visage en repensant à la première liste que Hux lui avait soumise et qu’il avait sur le champ refusée. Il n’était pas possible de gérer une quelconque sécurité si la moitié de la Galaxie débarquait sur Naboo. S’en était suivi entre eux une discussion aussi vive qu’agitée où le ton était monté très vite. Hux voulait que tous se prosternent à leurs pieds alors que Kylo n’en avait rien à fiche. Il voulait juste épouser Hux et que tout se passe sans le moindre accroc. Remplir une salle de gens qui pour la plupart ne devaient pas aimer l’empereur, voire le détestaient, était aussi inutile que dangereux. Au final, Hux avait fini par accepter d’apporter des modifications à son impressionnant fichier.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête ! lui lança l’empereur. J’ai vraiment tronqué ! Mais je te préviens, tous les anciens sénateurs restent. Absolument tous.

Kylo grommela mais finit par acquiescer. Il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir que celui-ci serait inflexible sur ce point.

_ J’espère au moins que tu as enlevé ma mère.

D’une pichenette dans le bain, Hux lui envoya au visage un petit jet d’eau.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que son nom dans la liste n’était qu’une boutade idiote.

_ Ca n’avait rien de drôle.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Oh pardon, j’avais oublié de noter à quel point tu étais un spécialiste de l’humour. De toute façon, je n’en voudrais pas, de ta mère au mariage. Je suis sûr qu’elle trouverait un moyen de tout gâcher d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tu sais, le moment du « si quelqu’un s’oppose à cette union, qu’il parle maintenant, etc, etc… », je suis certain qu’il a été écrit juste pour elle.

Kylo se détendit légèrement.

_ Probablement, admit-il. Même si elle a sûrement compris que désormais, j’étais à toi et non plus à elle, rappela Kylo en se serrant plus encore contre Hux, passant même un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

_ Bientôt, toute la Galaxie le saura.

_ A ce sujet… Tu es sûr que tu as absolument besoin d’autres gens que tes fameux sénateurs au mariage ? Tous les officiers que tu invites, les nobles de telle ou telle grande maison et j’en passe… Tu es certain qu’ils ne peuvent pas juste, comme tout le monde, suivre la cérémonie sur le holonet ?

_ Je ne veux vexer personne et j’ai besoin d’avoir des gens influents qui me soutiennent. Je ne peux pas être partout et surveiller toute la Galaxie. Et ces gens tirent suffisamment de ficelles pour m’assurer une paix relative dans chaque recoin de l’espace. C’est peut-être une contrainte aujourd’hui, mais crois-moi, sur le long terme, nous serons gagnants. Sans compter que niveau sécurité, je t’aurai toujours à mes côtés. Je ne crains rien.

Kylo se rembrunit immédiatement.

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas infaillible, grogna-t-il.

_ Balivernes.

_ Déjà, je serai occupé à me marier, je te rappelle. Ca risque de me rendre…

Kylo prit une grande inspiration. Rien que de s’imaginer aux côtés de Hux, proférant son amour éternel devant témoins, il sentait son cœur gonfler. Il ne s’imaginait pas dans quel état il allait être le jour venu. Il connaissait ses faiblesses.

_... un peu émotif, admit-il. Ensuite…

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je n’ai pas senti Rey, rappela-t-il.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je suis sérieux ! s’agaça Kylo. Elle était là à quelques mètres. Des dizaines d’hommes armés étaient là aussi. Et elle a réussi à tout me dissimuler ! Qui sait ce qu’elle peut faire d’autre !

Kylo resongeait souvent à cette mission où la Résistance avait failli les avoir, lui et Phasma. Beaucoup de bons Troopers avaient perdu la vie ce jour là. Et Hux avait eu beau le soutenir, Kylo voyait toujours ce moment comme un échec. Plongé dans ses émotions le jour du mariage, entouré de milliers d’invités, d’inconnus, il craignait que Rey ne parvienne une fois de plus à se cacher de son regard.

_ Savais-tu qu’elle était capable de faire ça ? demanda Hux d’un ton parfaitement serein qui agaça Kylo plus qu’autre chose.

Ce dernier se mordilla les lèvres.

_ Non, admit-il. Elle n’avait pas cette compétence à l’époque, quand nous étions tous deux les apprentis de Skywalker. Je suppose qu’elle a développé cela récemment.

_ Tu m’as dit toi-même dans ton rapport que tu avais senti que quelque chose clochait depuis le début. Sans parvenir à savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Maintenant que tu es au courant de cette nouvelle compétence, il n’y a aucune raison que cela fonctionne à nouveau. Surtout qu’au final, tu es celui qui est rentré entier alors qu’elle a désormais une main en moins. Je suis donc persuadé qu’elle ne parviendra pas à t’avoir une seconde fois avec ce tour de passe-passe. Sans compter que dans le temple, vous étiez dans le noir complet. Ce palais est plein de fenêtres, si ennemis il y a, il y aura bien quelqu’un pour les voir venir.

_ Sauf si elle parvient à les manipuler.

_ Qui ?

_ Les gardes ! Les Troopers ! s’écria Kylo comme une évidence.

Il se demanda si Hux était volontairement obtus ou s’il lui faisait aveuglément confiance à ce point. Mais pour que Rey ait réussi à le tromper lui, elle devait avoir sacrément augmenté ses capacités. Elle ne ferait probablement qu’une bouchée d’un groupe de Troopers à l’esprit déjà rendu malléable par les manipulations du Premier Ordre.

Hux soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de Kylo.

_ Je vois bien que tout cela te bouleverse, lui assura-t-il. Mais nous avons tous travaillé dur pour que cette journée soit un succès, toi, moi, Mitaka, Garnik, Phasma là-haut et tous les gens dans ce palais.

_ Il n’empêche que maintenant nos ennemis savent où te trouver…

_ Je ne pouvais pas vivre caché à bord du Finalizer éternellement. Et nos ennemis sont affaiblis. Ca fait des jours que nous sommes sur Naboo. S’ils avaient voulu passer à l’action, ils auraient déjà pu le faire. S’inquiéter de cela maintenant n’a aucun intérêt. Faisons de notre mieux et je sais que nous pourrons les repousser.

Kylo maugréa et finit par opiner sans conviction. Dans l’absolu, il savait que Hux avait raison. Ils avaient fait leur maximum, réfléchi à toutes les éventualités. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de vivre à cause de la Résistance. Ben avait déjà perdu assez d’années à cause de ces gens.

_ Cependant, reprit Hux, tu n’as peut-être pas tort sur un point.

Kylo tourna vers lui un regard suspicieux. Hux lui faisait constamment des compliments. Mais reconnaître que Kylo avait raison sur une chose à laquelle Hux n’avait pas pensé était une occurrence rare.

_ Nos ennemis ont des Jedis et je suppose qu’ils vont tenter de les utiliser au maximum de leurs capacités. Peut-être pas immédiatement. La défaite que tu as infligée à Rey les à probablement convaincus qu’ils n’étaient pas encore prêts. Mais un jour, cela viendra. Ils nous attaqueront et la manipulation mentale sera une arme parmi tant d’autres. C’est pourquoi, je me disais… pourquoi n’entraînerais-tu pas nos soldats à bloquer la Force. Ou à éviter au moins les manipulations. Qu’ils réalisent ce qu’il se passe si jamais Rey et compagnie tentent de pénétrer dans le palais à coup de trucs de Jedis.

_ Ce ne sont pas des trucs… commença Kylo avant de se taire.

Ce n’était pas là le sujet. Et Kylo y avait déjà pensé. Mais à chaque fois, il bloquait sur un point.

_ C’était dans mes potentielles futures propositions concernant la sécurité du palais mais je crains que les former à résister aux manipulations mentales des Jedis les rende également plus imperméables aux ordres du Premier Empire.

_ Tu crains des prises de conscience, des rébellions ou ce genre de choses ?

_ Complètement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment pourraient interagir ces deux aspects.

Il baissa le regard sur sa main qui ne tenait pas Hux. C’était celle portant son anneau de fiançailles que Kylo n’avait pas quitté depuis que l’empereur le lui avait passé. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à friper. Le bassin était conçu de telle manière que l’eau restait à température constante. Kylo ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps ils étaient là-dedans. Mais Hux n’avait pas l’air de vouloir bouger. Kylo savait qu’il aimait ces moments de calme où ils pouvaient simplement discuter tous les deux.

_ Nous pourrions faire quelques tests, proposa alors l’empereur. Tu prends un petit groupe, tu les entraînes et nous verrons bien ce qu’il se passe. Nous pourrions choisir des Troopers standard et d’autres dont nous savons qu’ils sont particulièrement dévoués à la cause. Et selon le résultat, nous verrons si nous poursuivons le programme ou pas. Qu’en penses-tu ?

_ Que ça vaut la peine d’essayer. Si tu es certain que cela ne va pas mener à une révolte.

_ Le palais est suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions loger les sujets d’expérience dans une aile spéciale sans contacts directs avec les autres Troopers. Ainsi, nous limitons les risques à grande échelle.

Kylo renifla d’amusement.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais utiliser les parties vides du palais pour loger la moitié d’Arkanis !

Hux fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête de côté, se demandant probablement si Kylo était sérieux ou non.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n’y as pas pensé ! insista ce dernier.

Hux repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée sur le front.

_ J’admets que je trouve ce palais indécemment grand et vide. Et que tout cet espace pourrait servir à quelque chose de bien plus utile. Et j’admets aussi que faire venir une partie de la population d’Arkanis sur Naboo serait effectivement un bon moyen de jouir sur place d’une vraie popularité. Mais…

Il hésita et ses joues rosirent légèrement, piquant la curiosité de Kylo.

_ Quoi ? interrogea celui-ci.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, minauda Hux. J’avais peut-être une idée concernant cet endroit. Mais ce n’est pas encore arrêté dans ma tête. C’est… en cours de réflexion, dirons-nous.

_ Quelle idée ?

_ Je te l’ai dit, c’est encore un projet flou, juste… quelque chose qui m’a traversé l’esprit.

_ Et tu ne veux pas m’en parler ?

_ Peut-être. Je ne sais pas…

_ Allez !

L’empereur soupira.

_ Je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t’en aurai pas dit plus, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Tu me connais tellement bien !

Hux fronça le nez avant de se lancer.

_ Tu ne te moqueras pas hein ?

_ Si tu ne veux pas transformer cet endroit en fabrique à gâteaux géante, je n’ai aucune raison de me moquer, pointa Kylo.

Hux ignora sa réflexion et reprit.

_ Tu sais quelle a été ma plus grande chance dans la vie ?

_ Me rencontrer ? tenta Kylo avec un sourire en coin.

Hux prit un air exaspéré mais Kylo sentit malgré tout son amusement.

_ Ca aussi, je l’admets. Mais pas que. A la base, ce qui a fait de moi l’homme que je suis, c’est l’éducation que j’ai reçue. J’ai pu étudier la stratégie, la politique, l’ingénierie dans l’académie que mon père dirigeait.

_ Ah oui, le directeur d’école.

_ Ne commence pas ! menaça Hux en pointant un index vers le nez de Kylo qui gloussa. Enfin bref, grâce à cela, j’ai pu développer mon plein potentiel dans de nombreux domaines. Mais si j’étais né dans une famille différente, je pourrais être à l’heure actuelle en train de collecter de la bouse de bantha malgré mes capacités. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Plus ou moins, admit Kylo qui ne voyait pas le rapport avec la discussion précédente.

_ Je me disais que nous pourrions transformer une partie de cet endroit en académie pour une élite. Un endroit où étudier, apprendre, développer son potentiel. Nous pourrions former ici des soldats, des ingénieurs, des ambassadeurs, tous ces métiers dont nous avons besoin pour assurer la stabilité et la prospérité de l’empire.

Kylo hésita.

_ Tu sais, des endroits comme ceux-là existent déjà. Ca s’appelle des universités et…

Hux lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

_ Je sais bien idiot ! Mais là je parle d’une académie entièrement dédiée à faire avancer l’empire et ouverte à tous ceux qui ont un potentiel. Quelle que soit leur origine sociale. Ne me dis pas que tes fameuses universités ne sont pas principalement fréquentées par des gens issus de milieux sociaux supérieurs ?

Kylo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. En fait, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n’était jamais allé à l’université. Luke s’était chargé de la plus grande partie de son éducation. Mais potentiellement, oui, il supposait que la théorie de Hux se tenait.

_ Je te parle, continua ce dernier, d’un programme à grande échelle. Dès l’enfance nous pourrions détecter les sujets à potentiel et leur offrir une scolarité complète et de qualité.

_ Tournée vers l’empire.

_ C’est une évidence. Mais avec la possibilité pour chacun de réussir dans son milieu, que ses parents aient été sénateurs ou éleveurs de bantha !

_ La méritocratie en marche, plaisanta Kylo qui connaissait la passion de son amant pour le travail bien fait.

_ Bien évidemment. Je compte même en faire la pierre d’angle de mon règne.

_ Pour quelqu’un qui disait qu’il s’agissait juste d’une idée en passant, je te trouve très précis.

_ Je réfléchis vite, c’est tout. C’est juste que je n’ai pas encore réfléchi aux détails concrets. Mais nous appliquons déjà ces principes de repérage des potentiels chez les Troopers pour nommer nos officiers ou spécialiser nos soldats… Regarde Phasma qui est passée de simple Trooper à lieutenant, capitaine et qui à force de faire ses preuves est désormais général… Je pense que nous pourrions faire la même chose pour nos cerveaux.

_ L’académie de l’empereur Hux. Ca sonne bien. Et plus sérieusement, je trouve que c’est une bonne idée.

_ Merci, répondit simplement Hux avant de se pencher vers lui. Et juste entre nous pour le moment, je compte utiliser mon prénom pour mon règne.

_ Sheev ?

_ Sheev 1er. Avoue que ça sonne bien non ? demanda Hux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ca sonne pas mal, admit-il. Mais Palpatine était déjà un Sheev. Tu n’es pas le premier.

_ Palpatine se faisait appeler Empereur Palpatine. Il n’a jamais utilisé son prénom officiellement. Ce qui fait de moi le premier. Surtout que le concept du Premier Empire, c’est de faire oublier les faiblesses de l’ancien empire. Et donc de l’ancien empereur. Sheev 1er ce sera donc.

_ Gloire à Sheev 1er ! plaisanta Kylo et Hux parut apprécier.

_ Exactement. Et merci.

Puis il ramena ses pieds sous lui et prit appui sur le bord pour sortir. Kylo le retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

_ Attends !

Hux le regarda.

_ Je vais ressembler à une vieille prune, murmura-t-il mais il obtempéra tout de même, se réinstallant contre Kylo qui l’enserra entre ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Son cœur battait fort et il inspira l’odeur de Hux. Cela faisait des jours qu’il réfléchissait et qu’il en était arrivé à une conclusion. Mais le dire le rendait tout de même nerveux. Le vivre allait être plus terrible encore. Mais il était prêt. De ça, il était certain.

_ Tu te souviens lorsque tu m’as appelé Ben sur D’Qar, commença-t-il et Hux opina.

_ Je suis d’ailleurs désolé de…

_ Je t’avais dit à cet instant que ça n’avait pas d’importance, le coupa Kylo. Mais… c’était important. Ca m’a amené à réfléchir. A remettre en question qui j’étais. Et… je ne veux plus être un personnage façonné par Snoke. Je veux être moi. Le moi qui t’a rencontré et que tu as aidé à grandir. Je suis prêt à assumer qui je suis, qui j’étais, ce que je suis devenu, ce que j’ai fait.

Il sentit Hux se raidir contre lui, comme si l’empereur avait déjà compris où Kylo voulait en venir.

_ Je veux t’épouser sous mon vrai nom, conclut ce dernier.

_ Ren… souffla Hux.

_ Ben. Tu peux m’appeler Ben.

_ Tu es certain…

_ C’est la meilleure des solutions, le coupa Ben avant de changer d’avis. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas éternellement te cacher sur le Finalizer. Je ne peux pas éternellement me cacher sous un autre nom. Surtout… surtout lorsque qui je suis pourrait t’aider, nous aider, dans nos objectifs. Que je sois le fils de Leia Organa, que je t’épouse, cela pourrait être un vrai coup au peu de crédibilité qu’il reste à la Résistance. Sans compter que ma grand-mère a été reine de Naboo. Tu pourrais gagner là la légitimité qu’il te manque dans cette partie de la Galaxie.

_ Ben…

_ Je suis prêt, répéta Ben comme un mantra qu’il avait besoin d’entendre. Je t’assure. Et plus sérieusement…

Il eut pour Hux un pauvre sourire malgré la nervosité qui faisait trembler chacun de ses membres.

_ … ce serait ridicule que je t’épouse, que je t’embrasse avec mon visage caché et sous un nom fictif qui rendrait la cérémonie… illégitime je suppose ? Et je veux vraiment être ton époux. Pour de vrai.

Hux hocha la tête et Ben devina toute l’émotion dans ses yeux brillants. D’ailleurs, l’empereur ne commenta pas, craignant peut-être que sa voix ne le trahisse.

A la place, il serra Ben contre lui, restant l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs corps n’en puissent plus d’être dans l’eau.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo avançait à pas rapides dans les couloirs du palais, son allure si massive que tous ceux qui croisaient sa route s’écartaient de peur d’être percutés. Si pour Hux il était redevenu Ben dans l’intimité de leurs appartements, pour tous les autres, il était encore Kylo Ren. Ils n’apprendraient la vérité que le jour du mariage, en même temps que tous les spectateurs sur le holonet et Kylo ne savait pas s’il était impatient ou terrifié.

L’idée d’enfin se trouver à visage découvert devant la Galaxie, assumant sa place, assumant son rôle, se révélant comme assez puissant pour trôner aux côtés de l’empereur était follement exaltante. Comme l’était celle de mettre un coup de massue définitif à la Résistance. Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu’il vivait caché qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler en songeant à cet instant, devant l’autel, où Hux deviendrait officiellement son époux et où le nom de Ben Organa Solo résonnerait aux oreilles de tous.

Il descendit un escalier et rejoignit un couloir sombre. Il y avait moins de monde ici, surtout à présent que la nuit était en train de tomber. L’empereur l’attendait peut-être pour dîner mais Kylo avait une dernière chose à faire avant de le rejoindre.

Lorsqu’il s’approcha des appartements de Garnik, il vit de la lumière passer sous la porte. Comme toujours, le tailleur était là en train de travailler. Kylo frappa.

La porte s’ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Garnik le regarda, l’air surpris.

_ Seigneur Ren. Je ne vous attendais pas.

Kylo le salua d’un mouvement de tête. Il n’était pas étonné du trouble de Garnik. Kylo n’avait pas caché son désintérêt pour son costume de mariage. Même si à présent, il lui était venu une idée dont il avait envie de discuter.

_ J’ai… une petite demande, admit Kylo d’une voix grave.

Garnik s’écarta et le laissa entrer.

_ Je suis d’autant plus surpris, admit le tailleur, que j’avais plutôt l’impression que vous tentiez de me fuir.

Kylo sentit ses joues se colorer. Il ne pouvait pas nier.

_ Heureusement, continua Garnik, que le capitaine Mitaka était là pour m’épauler.

_ Mitaka est très efficace dans ce qu’il fait, grogna Kylo en se plantant au milieu de la pièce.

_ Il n’est pas pour rien l’homme de confiance de l’empereur, après vous, bien évidemment.

Kylo eut un léger sourire. Il n’en était même pas certain. Pour tout ce qui était organisation ou administratif, Hux avait très certainement bien plus confiance en Mitaka qu’en lui. Mais après tout, chacun sa spécialité.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Garnik pencha la tête de côté, attendant que Kylo lui fasse part de sa requête.

_ Je… euh… hésita ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi se retrouver face à Garnik et parler couture et costume le mettait toujours aussi mal à l’aise. Pourtant, cette fois, c’était pour un évènement important. Sans doute l’évènement le plus important de toute sa vie. Mais tout cela était si… contraire à tout ce que Ben, puis Kylo, avait été.

_ Oui ? fit Garnik pour l’encourager à poursuivre.

Il avait le sourire bienveillant de celui qui s’amuse d’une situation absurde et Kylo ne savait pas s’il devait en être rassuré ou vexé.

_ Ma grand-mère était de Naboo, lâcha Kylo un peu trop brusquement. J’aimerais… si c’est possible… quelque chose qui rappelle cela.

Le sourire de Garnik s’élargit, comme si Kylo venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de la Galaxie.

_ C’est un fait que j’ignorais, répondit-il, mais que je suis ravi d’apprendre. Vous êtes conscient que les tenues locales sont assez… comment dire… extravagantes ? Surtout comparé à ce que vous portez habituellement.

Kylo fit la moue. Il repensa à Hux et à ses histoires de froufrous autour du cou et de plume dans le derrière et se demanda s’il avait pris la bonne décision en venant ici.

_ C’est pour ça que j’ai parlé de « rappeler » et pas d’une tenue volée à la reine Soruna, pointa-t-il et Garnik opina avec retenue.

_ Bien évidemment. Mais je pense pouvoir travailler à partir de cette base. Et pour la couleur…

_ Noir ! le coupa Kylo.

Là-dessus, il serait intransigeant.

_ Je m’en doutais. Voulez-vous venir avec moi pour…

_ Il y a autre chose, intervint Kylo. Je… Je suis prêt à dévoiler mon visage, admit-il.

Garnik stoppa alors qu’il avait la main vers le panneau de contrôle d’une porte sur le côté.

_ Ce qui signifie… pas de capuche ? Pas de châle ?

_ Pas de capuche et pas de châle.

_ C’est inattendu mais apprécié. Maintenant si vous voulez bien… Non ! Un instant !

_ Un problème ? demanda Kylo, sa main se portant par réflexe à sa hanche où pendait son sabre.

_ Non, non, le rassura le tailleur. C’est juste que…

Il eut un petit sourire entendu.

_ … j’étais en train de travailler sur la tenue de l’empereur. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas vous gâcher la surprise ?

Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Alors attendez-moi juste là quelques secondes. Je vous appelle tout de suite.

Garnik disparut dans l’autre pièce et Kylo attendit patiemment. Au final, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Hux avait accepté de porter le jour du mariage et il était curieux. Mais Garnik avait raison, il voulait le découvrir le jour même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête du tailleur repassa par l’ouverture.

_ C’est bon, vous pouvez venir.

Kylo pénétra dans l’atelier à proprement parler. Il était bien plus vaste que celui à bord du Finalizer et la lumière y était plus agréable, bien loin des éclairages froids du vaisseau militaire. Mais il y avait toujours contre les murs de grands tiroirs abritant des rouleaux de tissu. Et à gauche, un rideau cachait sans doute la tenue de Hux.

_ Si vous le désirez, reprit Garnik, j’ai des tissus plus riches que ceux que j’avais initialement choisis. Avec des effets de textures, de matières, des broderies ton sur ton très intéressantes. Par exemple…

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en produisit un lourd velours sur lequel la lumière chatoyait.

_ Peut-être pourrions-nous faire une veste longue cintrée avec ceci. Cela rappellerait certaines robes des souveraines de Naboo tout en conservant un style plus rigide. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Kylo s’approcha et toucha le tissu. Avec ses gants, il n’avait pas vraiment de sensation et donc d’opinion. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête, prêt à, comme toujours, faire confiance à Garnik.

_ J’admets, fit ce dernier, que maintenant que je n’ai plus à m’encombrer de cette histoire de capuche, je croule sous les idées. Dévoiler votre visage était la meilleure chose…

Il stoppa brusquement et se planta face à Kylo, fixant son menton. Puis, il saisit les deux bords de la capuche et la releva, très lentement. Kylo était tellement surpris qu’il ne réagit pas, laissant faire le tailleur dont le regard pétillait de plus en plus.

_ Oh oui… oui… murmura-t-il.

_ Quoi ? demanda Kylo, un peu perdu.

_ Comme vous parliez de dévoiler votre visage, répliqua Garnik, je me disais, pourquoi ne pas le faire au sens littéral ? Attendez !

Il se pencha et sortit d’un autre tiroir un petit carré de tissu léger qu’il colla sur le visage de Kylo.

_ Vous avancez, masqué, comme à votre habitude, mais en plus chic. Et devant l’autel, en prononçant vos vœux, l’empereur dévoile votre visage. Littéralement. Ca pourrait être magnifique, ajouta-t-il en remontant lentement le carré de tissu. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Kylo prit un moment de réflexion. L’idée lui plaisait. L’idée lui plaisait vraiment. Elle pourrait être le symbole de Kylo s’effaçant pour redevenir Ben, par la main de Hux. Il répondit d’un sourire.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo tremblait. Il avait beau savoir que c’était ridicule, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Mais il avait dû passer un temps fou immobile à laisser un coiffeur tresser ses cheveux, mettre dedans tout un tas de petites fioritures qui serviraient de décorations mais aideraient aussi à fixer le voile que Garnik lui avait prévu. D’ailleurs, le tailleur lui-même était venu vérifier les derniers ajustements et avait déclaré qu’il était aussi parfait que possible. Et désormais, Kylo n’avait plus qu’à attendre que le mariage commence.

Pour les préparatifs, il avait été isolé dans une salle à l’écart et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il était. Il savait juste que s’il devait patienter plus longtemps encore, il allait finir par exploser. Surtout que malgré l’agitation qui faisait vibrer tout son corps, il n’osait pas bouger de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. S’il froissait sa tenue ou s’il décoiffait sa chevelure… Il crispa la mâchoire. Il ne restait plus qu’à le voiler et il serait fin prêt. En attendant, il était seul, n’avait rien pour s’occuper et n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.

Il sentait le poids de son sabre laser accroché à la large ceinture qui tenait en place la veste cintrée imaginée par Garnik. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de le sortir et de répéter quelques passes, pour se calmer. Mais arriver à son propre mariage puant la sueur n’était pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Kylo n’en revenait pas que ce jour soit venu aussi vite. Il avait l’impression que la veille encore, il était de retour sur D’Qar avec Hux et que ce dernier lui demandait sa main. Mais depuis, ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines sur Naboo, à s’approprier le palais, à préparer le mariage et le couronnement et Kylo avait cru qu’il aurait le temps de se préparer mentalement. Mais il allait bientôt épouser Hux et cette simple idée faisait battre son cœur à la fois d’angoisse et de bonheur.

Depuis qu’il était debout, il entendait le ballet des vaisseaux au dehors. Les invités arrivaient au compte goutte et chaque équipage était fouillé minutieusement selon une procédure mise en place par Kylo lui-même. Il était juste frustré de ne pas pouvoir surveiller en personne que tout se passait bien. Mais pour le moment, il n’y avait eu aucune alerte. Et il entendait à la minute près les patrouilles de Troopers chargées de la surveillance, marchant au pas le long des couloirs.

En fait, la seule chose que Kylo désirait désormais, c’était découvrir Hux, échanger leurs alliances, le couronner puis s’isoler le plus longtemps possible avec lui. Le reste… Le reste n’était que des formalités. Les invités, le repas, Kylo s’en fichait pas mal. Ce soir il serait Ben, ayant juré un amour éternel à l’homme qu’il aimait. Et accessoirement, il serait aussi empereur. Cette idée le fit à nouveau soupirer.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, il sursauta.

Il s’attendait à voir revenir Garnik, prêt à lui mettre son voile mais ce fut la tête de Mitaka qui apparut dans l’embrasure.

_ Je peux ? demanda-t-il d’un ton excité.

Kylo opina. Les fioritures dans ses cheveux tintèrent et il n’imaginait même pas le temps que ça allait prendre de retirer tout ça le soir venu.

Mitaka entra de son petit pas sautillant et son sourire s’élargit en découvrant Kylo.

_ Vous êtes magnifique, lança-t-il avant de rougir, comme si sa bouche avait parlé sans son autorisation. Pardon, ajouta-t-il ensuite, l’air penaud.

_ Merci, je suppose, fit Kylo que l’inaction rongeait de plus en plus.

_ Vous supposez bien, l’encouragea Mitaka. Et vous n’avez pas à faire cette tête.

_ Quelle tête ?

_ Vous paraissez inquiet. Mais croyez-moi, l’empereur va défaillir en vous voyant arriver ainsi.

L’idée fit sourire Kylo ce qui sembla encourager Mitaka à continuer.

_ Enfin je dis ça, mais je suppose que vous allez défaillir aussi en le voyant.

_ Vous l’avez vu ? demanda brusquement Kylo en se tournant avec raideur pour se positionner directement face à Mitaka.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

_ Je viens de le voir. C’est d’ailleurs lui qui m’a envoyé prendre de vos nouvelles. Il se doutait que vous étiez en train de baigner dans votre jus, là tout seul.

_ Et comment est-il ?

Mitaka pencha la tête de côté et prit un air bienveillant.

_ Magnifique aussi. Vous allez être si bien assortis. Vous allez charmer toute la Galaxie aujourd’hui, j’en suis persuadé.

Quand il se tut, le silence s’éternisa. Mais Kylo savait que pour ses nerfs, il avait besoin de parler, de penser à autre chose.

_ Je me suis toujours posé une question, commença-t-il, s’empêchant au dernier moment de se mordre les lèvres qui avaient été légèrement rougies.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous semblez tellement enthousiaste à l’idée de ce mariage mais… J’ai toujours cru que vous aviez un petit faible pour Hux…

Mitaka ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_ Moi ? Je l’admire en tant qu’homme ! En tant que soldat ! Et maintenant en tant qu’empereur. Il est un modèle, une inspiration, et nous avons tant d’idées communes quant à ce qu’est une société idéale… C’est pour moi une vraie chance et un réel honneur de le servir…

Puis il pouffa.

_ … mais ce n’est certainement pas un petit faible au sens où vous l’entend…

Il stoppa soudainement et tout amusement disparut de son visage. Puis il se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kylo.

_ C’est pour ça que vous ne m’aimez pas ? demanda-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous ne m’aimez pas, continua Mitaka. C’est un fait. Vous avez toujours été agressif avec moi. Un peu hautain, si je puis me permettre. C’est parce que vous pensiez… Oh non ? Vous étiez jaloux ? Vous n’étiez quand même pas jaloux de moi ?

Kylo ne résista pas à une moue et il baissa la tête, maudissant les cliquetis dans ses cheveux qui rendaient la situation plus grotesque encore. Il s’était rarement senti aussi ridicule de toute sa vie.

Mitaka fit d’ailleurs quelques pas en arrière et se laissa tomber dans un petit sofa, comme si ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Puis il gloussa.

_ Vous n’avez pas à vous en faire de ce côté-là, Seigneur Ren. Je plains quiconque aurait un petit faible pour l’empereur car il n’a d’yeux que pour vous ! Même un aveugle s’en rendrait compte.

_ Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, maugréa Kylo en guise de pauvre excuse.

Mitaka secoua la tête, encore consterné par les doutes de Kylo.

_ Parce que lui comme moi travaillons beaucoup. Mais franchement, Seigneur Ren, de quoi voulez-vous être jaloux ? Vous êtes grand, vous êtes beau, vous êtes fort, vous avez des pouvoirs inimaginables pour la plupart des gens, vous venez d’une famille légendaire. Moi… Moi je ne suis que le petit capitaine Mitaka.

_ Hux vous tient en haute estime.

_ Et j’en suis flatté. Mais franchement, vous êtes tout pour lui, n’en doutez jamais.

Mitaka se releva et s’avança vers Kylo. Puis, arrivé face à lui, il lui tendit la main.

_ C’est un honneur de le servir, mais ce sera également un honneur de vous servir, votre Altesse Impériale.

Kylo manqua de rouler des yeux mais serra la main de Mitaka. Il le méritait.

_ Merci, de prendre soin de lui, murmura Kylo du bout des lèvres.

_ Il ne peut pas faire tout le travail tout seul, répliqua Mitaka. Même s’il a beaucoup de mal à l’admettre.

Kylo gloussa enfin franchement et pour la première fois, il se sentit plus à l’aise en compagnie de Mitaka que jamais auparavant.

_ Mitaka, fit-il alors, savez-vous dans combien de temps débute la cérémonie ?

Mitaka opina et son sourire se fit plus peiné.

_ Pas avant une bonne heure. J’en suis désolé, ajouta-t-il face à la grimace de Kylo. Mais avec vos mesures de sécurité, il faut un temps fou aux invités pour s’installer. Et puis Garnik doit repasser vous voir pour les derniers détails. Mais vous serez ravi d’apprendre que le joaillier a délivré les couronnes.

Kylo grogna. Comme si cela allait lui mettre du baume au cœur…

_ En attendant, continua le petit capitaine, occupez-vous. Vous voulez que j’aille vous chercher un datapad ? Ou bien vous pouvez aussi en profiter pour faire un peu de méditation ? Ou écouter le chant des oiseaux ?

Il leva un doigt et Kylo crut effectivement percevoir quelques piaillements à l’extérieur. Autant le champ de cendres était une étendue sans vie, autant de l’autre côté, face aux falaises, les animaux sauvages s’en donnaient à cœur joie.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Entre les moteurs des vaisseaux et le chant des oiseaux, il lui semblait distinguer autre chose.

_ Vous entendez ? fit-il à Mitaka dont l’expression se durcit.

_ Je crois… qu’il y a… comme un brouhaha. C’est ça ?

_ Il me semble aussi.

Kylo tenta de percevoir à travers la Force ce dont il pouvait être question mais il y avait trop d’agitation avec le mariage et le couronnement pour réussir à analyser quoi que ce soit.

_ Je vais me renseigner, fit Mitaka en attrapant son comlink.

Il sortit dans le couloir, le temps de passer quelques appels aux équipes de surveillance. En l’attendant, Kylo tendit l’oreille, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le bruit croissait. Et lorsque Mitaka revint, il avait les joues rouges et la mine pincée.

_ Alors ? s’impatienta Kylo en se levant brusquement.

_ Des gungans ! s’écria Mitaka. Des centaines, voire des milliers de gungans convergent vers le palais !

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette semaine! C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ahhh j'arrive pas à croire que je vais arriver au bout. En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires et désolée d'être à la bourre pour les réponses. Mais si je veux finir avant la sortie de TLJ, je dois taper et taper encore :D Mais promis, une fois cette fic bouclée, je réponds à tout le monde. Encore merci et à bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16

Tout ce que Kylo voyait, c’était la lourde porte de bois finement gravée qui ne tarderait pas à s’ouvrir, lui dévoilant la salle, les invités, et plus important que tout, Hux. Mais pour le moment, il devait attendre, encore et toujours. Alors, il plissait les yeux, tentant d’apercevoir les détails des sculptures à travers le tissu fin du voile dont Garnik l’avait affublé juste avant qu’il ne parcoure les couloirs jusqu’ici.

Il avait mis quelques minutes à s’y habituer, l’étoffe frôlant son visage lui chatouillant le nez. Mais au moins n’avait-il eu aucun mal à naviguer avec. La visibilité, bien que légèrement obstruée, était tout de même bien meilleure qu’avec le casque qu’il avait porté durant tout son apprentissage avec Snoke.

Cela lui paraissait tellement loin à présent. Et pourtant, il ne s’était écoulé que quelques mois depuis la mort de son ancien maître. Et voilà que désormais, Kylo allait devenir empereur. Un scénario qui, même en cet instant, lui paraissait complètement fou.

Il soupira, forçant ses mains et les muscles de son dos à se détendre. Il était si nerveux qu’il avait l’impression de se tenir comme Hux, trop droit, trop raide. Il n’y avait pourtant aucune raison d’être aussi anxieux.

Datoo et ses troupes étaient parvenus à arrêter les gungans avant que ceux-ci n’atteignent même le parvis menant au palais. D’après les dernières informations que Mitaka avait fournies à Kylo, les amphibiens étaient confinés dans les rues de Theed, un long cordon de Stormtroopers les empêchant d’avancer. Mais même de là où Kylo se tenait, il entendait leurs clameurs. Il aurait bien été calmer leurs ardeurs de la pointe de son sabre, cela l’aurait peut-être détendu un peu, mais Mitaka avait assuré que c’était une mauvaise idée. Surtout que toute la cérémonie allait être retransmise sur le holonet et que des caméras traînaient un peu partout. Et apparemment Hux avait exigé une solution pacifique pour régler la situation, le massacre d’une espèce endémique présentant une image fort négative de l’empereur pour ce qui allait être le premier jour de son règne officiel.

Alors, Kylo attendait, dans le stress et la solitude. Mitaka était retourné aux côtés de Hux et Garnik avait disparu après avoir ajusté une dernière fois sa tenue. Kylo savait que dans son dos se tenait une patrouille entière de soldats mais ils ne comptaient pas. Ils n’étaient pas là pour l’aider à se détendre, pour le distraire. Pour cela, Kylo ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Il poussa un long soupir et titilla l’anneau qu’il portait à la main droite, le cadeau de fiançailles de Hux. Bientôt, il en aurait un autre à la main gauche. Il n’avait pas vu les alliances, Hux s’étant occupé de tout, mais il avait hâte qu’à son tour son amant porte une bague symbolisant leur amour. Et il était curieux de voir ce à quoi elles ressembleraient.

Ils avaient certes eu deux répétitions de la cérémonie pour s’assurer qu’il n’y aurait aucun accroc lors du jour J mais jamais Hux n’avait présenté les vraies alliances. Ils avaient juste fait mine de passer quelque chose à leurs doigts. Dans leurs vêtements habituels. Et Kylo avait gardé le patronyme choisi par Snoke pour l’occasion. Aujourd’hui seulement il redeviendrait Ben et nul à part lui et Hux étaient au courant. Et peut-être le sénateur Karmine qui serait en charge de célébrer le mariage. Ou peut-être ne découvrirait-il lui aussi son texte qu’au moment de la lecture ?

En tout cas, Kylo était prêt. Quelle que soit la réaction des invités.

Il se sentit sourire en resongeant aux répétitions. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé cela complètement stupide. Mais Hux avait insisté. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Alors, Kylo avait fini par se plier à ses exigences. Et il ne l’avait pas regretté. Si la fausse cérémonie en elle-même n’avait eu que peu d’intérêt, Kylo ne se souvenait que trop bien de la crise de fou rire qui l’avait saisi quand Karmine avait demandé à Kylo Ren s’il voulait prendre pour époux Sheev Armitage Brendol Hux.

_ Quoi ? s’était vexé Hux en le regardant avec une moue contrariée.

_ Armitage ! s’était écrié Kylo. Mais qui appelle son enfant Armitage !

_ Mon père de toute évidence, avait répondu sèchement Hux. C’est vrai qu’il aurait pu choisir un prénom plus commun, n’est ce-pas… Ben ? avait ajouté Hux en se penchant vers lui pour murmurer ce dernier mot.

Cela n’avait pas empêché Kylo de continuer à glousser tout en prononçant ses faux vœux.

Lors de la deuxième répétition, Kylo avait dû se mordre l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas pouffer à nouveau quand le mot « Armitage » avait refait son apparition. Seul le regard sombre que Hux lui avait jeté l’avait empêché au dernier moment. Et ensuite, Hux l’avait longuement sermonné sur son attitude, exigeant de lui qu’il n’éclate pas de rire quand son nom complet serait prononcé le jour de la cérémonie officielle.

A présent qu’ils y étaient, Kylo savait que même si l’anecdote le faisait encore sourire, il n’allait pas pouffer devant Karmine. Il était trop nerveux. Son cœur battait trop fort. Ses mains suaient et il regrettait de ne pas porter de gants. Il sentait même une goutte couler le long de sa colonne. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de méditer. Mais son esprit revenait encore et encore au mariage, au couronnement, à Hux qui se trouvait dans une pièce similaire à celle-ci, située en face, de l’autre côté de la grande salle où patientaient les invités.

Kylo se demandait s’il était aussi stressé que lui. Probablement. Son attitude lors de sa demande en mariage avait été assez évidente. Il était juste meilleur que Kylo à le cacher, c’était tout.

Kylo entendait aussi clairement le brouhaha de la salle, pleine de monde, impatient que cela débute. Les premiers étaient arrivés des heures auparavant. Et puis il y avait aussi la foule dehors. Les habitants de Theed, les gungans, tous vibrant en attendant les premières minutes de la cérémonie. Kylo avait l’impression de se tenir dans un champ juste avant un orage. L’air lui semblait lourd, moite, rempli d’électricité. Et il avait soif. Et…

_ Seigneur Ren ?

Kylo retint à peine un sursaut. Il avait été si nerveux qu’il n’avait pas entendu Mitaka s’approcher de lui. Le petit capitaine souriait toujours mais son regard était concentré. Il scruta Kylo des pieds à la tête, rajusta son voile, un pan de sa veste, vérifia sa ceinture et son sabre, se pencha pour inspecter ses bottes reluisantes puis opina, satisfait.

_ Parfait, commenta-t-il. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Avant que Kylo n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mitaka attrapa son comlink et donna son feu vert. Aussitôt, de la musique s’éleva de l’autre côté de la porte. Kylo ne connaissait pas cet air aux accents militaires. Sûrement un choix de Hux.

Il se souvenait vaguement un soir que Hux avait évoqué le choix de la musique mais Kylo avait été tellement fatigué à cet instant qu’il avait attrapé Hux par le poignet pour le tirer au lit et se blottir tout contre lui. Puis il avait dû répondre qu’il s’en fichait de la musique ou quelque chose du genre. Hux avait dû comprendre par là qu’il lui donnait carte blanche à ce sujet.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’y réfléchir davantage, la lourde porte en bois s’ouvrit et Kylo se crispa si fort que son dos protesta. Enfin ils y étaient.

Son cerveau emmêlé dans un mélange poisseux d’anxiété, d’impatience et d’émotions qu’il n’était même pas capable de nommer, ses pieds prirent le relais. Comme lors des répétitions, il fit un pas, deux pas, jusqu’à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il eut conscience de tous les invités se retournant pour les observer, Hux et lui.

Car en accord avec l’ouverture de sa porte à la gauche de la salle, celle de droite, pile en face, s’était aussi ouverte, laissant apparaître l’empereur qui à l’instar de Kylo avait fait deux pas à l’intérieur avant de s’immobiliser.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s’observer. Kylo remarqua à peine les joues roses de Hux. Tout ce qu’il constata était que Mitaka n’avait pas menti. Hux était magnifique.

Pour des raisons qu’il ignorait, Kylo s’était imaginé que la tenue de Hux serait noire. Peut-être parce que c’était là la couleur que lui avait choisie. Ou parce que c’était la couleur des uniformes habituels de son amant. Mais il s’était complètement trompé.

Hux était tout en blanc. La seule fois où Kylo l’avait vu ainsi avait été lorsqu’il avait été prisonnier de la Résistance. Mais le t-shirt trop large et le pantalon informe qu’il avait portés à l’époque n’avaient rien à voir avec la tenue que Garnik lui avait confectionnée.

Hux portait une veste de coupe militaire, aux épaulettes dorées, au col rehaussé des insignes brodées du Premier Empire. Sur sa poitrine s’étalaient les distinctions qu’il refusait ordinairement de porter. Sa ceinture sombre soulignait la finesse de sa taille et ses bottes montantes allongeaient ses jambes. Il avait aussi une paire de gants immaculée que Kylo allait devoir lui retirer pour passer son alliance et il frissonnait d’avance en imaginant le tissu glisser sur la peau claire de son amant.

Comparés à la pâleur de son costume, ses cheveux étaient flamboyants. Bien que coiffés en arrière, ils paraissaient plus travaillés que la coupe austère que Hux arborait en général. Plus soyeux aussi par rapport au casque de gel que Hux se façonnait lui-même.

Et soudain, Kylo oublia tout de la foule autour d’eux, des caméras les filmant, des gungans à l’extérieur, de la Résistance ou du fait même de devenir empereur. Il allait épouser Hux et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Il avança vers son amant et celui-ci parut enfin sortir de sa paralysie. D’un pas mesuré, il s’approcha également de Kylo qui détaillait mieux à présent les subtilités de son visage. Ses yeux brillants, son sourire discret, la roseur de ses lèvres, de ses pommettes. Kylo n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de l’attraper par la taille pour l’embrasser.

Mais ses jambes fébriles, ses mains tremblotantes et son cœur battant la chamade étaient autant d’indices quant au fait que c’était là une mauvaise idée. Il risquait de fiche l’empereur par terre et il se doutait que mariage ou pas, Hux ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Ils se rejoignirent parfaitement au milieu et Kylo se demanda si Hux allait lui dire quelque chose. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir l’entendre tant le sang bouillonnait dans ses oreilles. Mais l’empereur se contenta de lui sourire, le vert de ses yeux pétillant alors qu’il essayait de deviner le visage de Kylo derrière le voile.

Et comme ils l’avaient déjà fait lors des répétitions, ils firent un quart de tour, se positionnant en direction de l’autel où Karmine les attendait. Mais il était minuscule, tellement loin. Avant cela, ils devaient remonter la longue allée marbrée, où de part et d’autre étaient disposés des bancs rendus chatoyants par les vêtements colorés des invités prestigieux venus de toute la Galaxie.

Kylo avala le peu de salive qu’il lui restait. Il avait envie de prendre la main de Hux. Mais cela ne faisait pas partie du protocole. Alors, quand l’empereur fit un pas en avant, Kylo l’imita, et ce fut dans un accord parfait qu’ils avancèrent côte à côte, se frôlant sans jamais vraiment se toucher, les talons de leurs bottes résonnant sous les voûtes des hauts plafonds dans le silence total qui était tombé lorsqu’ils étaient tous deux apparus.

Kylo avait beau être dans une forme physique impeccable, il était essoufflé lorsqu’enfin ils arrivèrent devant Karmine. Et ses jambes flageolaient. Mais il lui semblait percevoir aussi le souffle court de son amant. Il serra les poings et se redressa. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait Hux, le menton haut, fixant l’ancien sénateur de Naboo, sur le point de les unir.

Malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, Kylo eut l’impression que les cris des gungans s’étaient rapprochés. Mais personne d’autre ne semblait s’en être aperçu, pas même Hux.

Karmine ouvrit la bouche pour débuter. Kylo frôla du pouce sa bague de fiançailles. Hux se redressa plus encore.

Ce fut alors qu’un bruit fracassant retentit, secouant les structures du palais si fort que Karmine manqua de chuter. Il s’accrocha à son pupitre alors que Kylo bondissait vers Hux pour le protéger.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’était ! Qu’est-ce que c’était ! s’écria l’empereur qui serrait la veste de Kylo, mais nul ne paraissait en mesure de lui répondre.

Certains invités s’étaient mis debout. D’autres jetaient des regards inquiets autour d’eux. Kylo sentait la panique qui montait dans la foule et il savait que les choses pouvaient mal tourner d’un moment à l’autre. Il scruta les convives à la recherche d’un indice.

_ Les gungans… murmura alors Hux en se redressant mais Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Ca venait de l’intérieur du pal…

Une seconde explosion retentit alors, aussi puissante que la première et soudain, la foule fut impossible à contenir. Une bonne partie des invités s’étaient mis à hurler et à courir vers les sorties les plus proches. Un groupe de Stormtroopers fit son apparition pour les canaliser mais le mouvement était trop important et la plupart furent repoussés contre les murs ou jetés au sol.

Kylo s’interposa face à l’empereur, prêt à envoyer valdinguer quiconque s’approcherait de son amant.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passait mais il savait que son premier devoir était de protéger Hux.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale ! appela alors la voix de Mitaka de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Il devait hurler pour se faire entendre et fendait comme il le pouvait la foule pour les rejoindre.

Kylo vit alors avec horreur un type énorme bousculer Mitaka qui chuta, risquant de finir piétiné sous la masse des invités.

_ Stop ! cria alors Kylo sans aucun effet. STOP ! hurla-t-il ensuite, usant de la Force, le bras tendu, pour jeter au sol tous ceux qui étaient trop près de Mitaka.

Aussitôt, les invités se figèrent, comme s’ils venaient de se rappeler qui il était et ce dont il était capable. Certains fixaient sa silhouette sombre d’un air apeuré. D’autres reculaient prudemment le plus loin possible de lui.

Mais au moins avaient-ils tous cessé de crier. Kylo n’entendait plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Hux posa une main sur son bras et Kylo opina. Il devait récupérer Mitaka au plus vite. Si quelqu’un avait des informations sur ce qu’il se passait, c’était bien lui.

Il s’élança vers l’endroit où était tombé le petit capitaine lorsqu’un pressentiment lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Karmine sortant un blaster de sa large tunique de cérémonie. Son cœur manqua un battement. Hux était si proche de l’ancien sénateur… Ce dernier avait dû attendre que Kylo s’éloigne pour…

_ LONGUE VIE A LA REPUB… commença Karmine avant que Kylo ne le jette contre la colonne la plus proche.

Le corps du sénateur fit un bruit sec en s’y écrasant. Il lâcha son blaster et retomba au sol dans une pose qui laissait présager que tous les os de son corps avaient été brisés.

Le regard de Hux passa de Kylo au cadavre du sénateur comme s’il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer.

_ Seigneur Ren ! cria Mitaka en émergeant de derrière une rangée d’invités.

Ces derniers étaient pétrifiés, les yeux écarquillés, regardant avec horreur le corps de Karmine et Kylo lui-même.

_ Que se passe-t-il capitaine ? demanda Kylo en se hâtant de rejoindre Hux.

_ Deux explosions dans le hangar à vaisseaux ! expliqua Mitaka.

_ Nous avons entendu. Savons-nous…

Mitaka sortit son datapad et pianota rapidement.

_ D’après les informations que je viens de recevoir, ce sont deux vaisseaux Tarsunt qui ont explosé…

Aussitôt, Hux et Kylo se tournèrent vers Lanever Villecham qui, en sa condition de Chancelier du Sénat, occupait l’un des premiers rangs.

_ … et des combats sont engagés à l’intérieur même du palais d’après ce qui circule mais je n’ai pas plus d’informations. Et…

Son datapad émit une petite sonnerie.

_... et Datoo appelle du renfort. Les gungans sont en train de se montrer de plus en plus agressifs et…

Mais Hux et Kylo ne l’écoutaient déjà plus. Ensemble, ils s’approchaient du Tarsunt qui venait à peine de se lever, étrangement serein au milieu du chaos qui régnait depuis la première déflagration.

_ Lanever, commença Hux, vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ?

_ Je sais que vous êtes fichu mon cher Hux, répondit le Tarsunt, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Hux.

Kylo fit un pas en avant. Il avait la main sur son sabre. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de Lanever Villecham commencèrent à s’éloigner le plus calmement possible, pour ne pas attirer sur eux l’attention de Kylo.

Hux renifla.

_ Vraiment ? Je vous trouve bien optimiste.

_ Réaliste. Vous n’avez aucune chance.

_ Vous aviez piégé les vaisseaux ? s’écria Kylo.

C’était à n’y rien comprendre ! D’après le protocole mis en place, chaque vaisseau avait été fouillé. Minutieusement.

Villecham eut un sourire étrange et haussa les épaules. Tout se mit alors en place dans la tête de Kylo.

_ Rey… murmura-t-il.

_ Quoi Rey ? demanda Hux.

Kylo sentit une sueur puante lui couvrir le corps. Il regarda autour de lui, scrutant chaque visage, chaque entrée.

_ Rey est ici ! s’exclama-t-il. Elle se trouvait dans un des vaisseaux Tarsunt. C’est pour cela que les soldats n’ont rien vu. Elle les a bloqués. Et les explosions… Les explosions étaient une diversion pour qu’elle avance dans le palais jusqu’à nous !

Kylo sortit son sabre et de son autre main, attrapa le bras de Hux.

_ Nous devons sortir d’ici ! s’écria-t-il en jetant des coups d’œil de droite à gauche.

Les fioritures dans ses cheveux ne cessaient de sonner, ajoutant à son angoisse et à sa colère.

_ C’est beaucoup trop tard, intervint la voix sereine de Villecham et Hux se libéra de l’emprise de Kylo pour le saisir par le col.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu, cracha-t-il au visage du Tarsunt, mais vous le regretterez, je vous l’assure. Mitaka !

Aussitôt, le petit capitaine qui était resté en retrait bondit vers l’empereur.

_ Oui votre Altesse Impériale ?

_ Contactez Unamo. Qu’elle prépare l’arme et qu’elle prenne Tarsunt pour cible.

Kylo eut l’impression que Lanever Villecham oscilla légèrement, comme si ses jambes étaient sur le point de le lâcher. Mais il resta droit, debout, presque arrogant pour un être de son âge.

_ Vous ne sortirez pas d’ici vivant, insista le Tarsunt. Vos ennemis sont partout. Vive la République ! Vive le Sén… commença-t-il.

Et Kylo n’hésita pas. Le dernier à avoir prononcé ces mots avait attenté à la vie de Hux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire. Sans compter qu’ils étaient en train de perdre du temps. Rey pouvait être juste derrière la porte et…

D’un geste souple, il planta son sabre dans le corps du Tarsunt. Celui-ci tressauta une fois, deux fois, avant de s’écrouler au sol.

Le silence qui avait régné dans la salle depuis quelques minutes vola en éclats et Kylo sut que ni lui ni les Troopers ne parviendraient à endiguer la panique. Une foule massive se précipita vers les sorties, bousculant les bancs et les autres invités, envoyant à terre et piétinant tous ceux qui trébuchaient sur leurs tenues somptueuses ou leurs talons extravagants.

Kylo tira Hux contre lui.

_ Nous devons sortir d’ici ! répéta-t-il. Et vite !

Hux opina. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son visage livide. Le cœur de Kylo se serra avant que la rage ne le saisisse. Ce jour aurait dû être leur grand jour et maintenant, tout était gâché.

Il parvint à se frayer un passage dans la foule, agitant son sabre laser pour écarter tous ceux qui s’approchaient trop. Et si certains y laissèrent des membres, ce n’était pas le problème de Kylo.

Mitaka se colla à eux, lui aussi de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu’il lisait les nouvelles arrivant sur son datapad.

_ Datoo est débordé, annonça-t-il alors que Kylo et Hux parvenaient enfin à quitter la grande salle. Et Phasma annonce qu’une flotte vient de faire son apparition. Une large flotte. Des Tarsunt, des vaisseaux de Naboo en exil depuis l’arrivée du Premier Empire, mais aussi des Mon Kalamari et bien d’autres !

_ Et où en est Unamo ? demanda Hux, les traits de plus en plus fermés et les sourcils froncés.

_ Je… je ne sais pas, admit Mitaka.

Kylo les guida dans les couloirs qu’il avait appris à si bien connaître ces dernières semaines. Ils croisaient des soldats dans tous les sens, attirés par les cris et les explosions. Kylo en réquisitionna pour les escorter pendant qu’il réfléchissait au chemin le plus sûr pour rejoindre la navette de Hux.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda alors ce dernier quand Kylo voulut les faire descendre par un petit passage qu’il avait découvert peu auparavant.

_ C’est un détour vers le hangar à vaiss…

_ Il est hors de question que je me rende dans le hangar à vaisseaux ! s’écria Hux. Je ne vais certainement pas fuir mon propre palais le jour de mon mariage et de mon couronnement. Amène-moi à mon bureau. Je dois superviser la contre-attaque.

_ Ce n’est pas raisonn… commença Kylo avant que Hux ne le coupe de nouveau.

_ Peu importe ! Nous avons de solides moyens de défense ! Des milliers de soldats au sol, trois croiseurs dans le ciel et des escadrons entiers de chasseurs TIE ! Tu as toi-même supervisé la sécurité du site ! Nous allons écraser cette révolte minable. Détruire les planètes des traîtres ! Prouver notre puissance. J’ai tenté d’être conciliant et diplomate avec tous ces gens mais s’ils ne comprennent que la violence, alors la violence ce sera !

Leur marche effrénée dans les couloirs avait rendu la fin de sa déclaration saccadée et haletante. Et son visage écarlate. Mais Kylo opina. Lui aussi voulait trancher de la pointe de son sabre tous ceux qui avaient voulu s’en prendre à eux.

La main de Hux serra alors son bras.

_ Et ensuite, déclara-t-il, nous reprendrons le mariage. Je te le promets.

_ Des X-Wings ! s’écria alors Mitaka dans leurs dos et Kylo se retourna, cherchant la silhouette des vaisseaux ennemis.

_ Où ça ? demanda-t-il lorsqu’il ne vit rien de plus que le ciel clair.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Mitaka. C’est Phasma qui vient de me communiquer que des X-Wings viennent d’apparaître. Elle a lancé les TIE contre eux.

_ Sage décision, commenta Hux qui à présent courait presque.

Kylo le sentait impatient de redresser la situation. Cela n’empêchait pas ce dernier de regarder partout autour de lui à la recherche de Rey. Il savait que c’était elle qui se trouvait là. Il avait tenté de prévenir Hux qu’il était incapable de la repérer et qu’elle pouvait aisément se cacher. Mais l’empereur avait été tellement sûr des capacités de Kylo…

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration. Il était inutile de se flageller maintenant. Pour le moment, il devait uniquement songer à Hux et à sa survie.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du bureau. Le brouhaha à l’extérieur avait empiré. On entendait désormais des coups sourds dans tout le palais. Kylo supposait que les gungans étaient parvenus à briser le cordon de sécurité de Datoo et qu’ils cherchaient à enfoncer les portes par tous les moyens.

_ Mitaka ! fit-il en essuyant son visage dégoulinant sous son voile, que toutes les unités surveillent les entrées. Personne ne doit pouvoir entrer dans le palais !

_ Bien Seigneur Ren.

_ Et Rey ? demanda Hux. Tu crois vraiment qu’elle est là ?

_ Elle seule a pu réussir à passer nos contrôles j’en suis persuadé. Mais ne t’en fais pas, si elle débarque, ce n’est pas sa main que je trancherai cette fois.

Hux lui répondit d’un petit sourire.

Ils furent interrompus par le vrombissement caractéristique d’un chasseur TIE. Et de concert, tout le groupe leva les yeux au ciel. Alors que celui-ci avait été limpide quelques instants auparavant, le chaos y prenait place rapidement. Il y avait les vaisseaux civils des invités tentant de fuir les lieux avant que les choses ne dégénèrent trop, mais aussi et surtout, un nombre impression de X-Wings pour la plupart pris en chasse par les pilotes du Premier Empire. A voir la masse de vaisseaux, Kylo était certain que sa mère avait mobilisé tout le monde. Hux avait parlé à maintes reprises d’un regroupement massif de la Résistance pour un assaut de la dernière chance. Ils étaient en plein dedans.

_ Kriff, jura Hux devant le spectacle d’un TIE explosant au loin, dépêchons-nous. Je dois superviser cela au plus vite.

Kylo approuva. Il décelait aussi à présent de plus gros cargos, de tous types, toutes formes et de toutes origines, sûrement pour débarquer des troupes au sol. Ils slalomaient laborieusement au milieu des combats mais dans le tas, quelques-uns arriveraient bien à se poser sans encombre, c’était une évidence. Et même les trois croiseurs dont on devinait les tirs au-delà de l’atmosphère ne pourraient rien y faire.

_ Maudits sénateurs et maudite Résistance, ne cessait de pester Hux à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient de la porte de son bureau. Datoo avait raison, ils étaient bien en train de comploter dans mon dos pour m’abattre ! Entre Karmine qui a fait semblant d’être notre allié pour mieux nous trahir et Villecham… Je le croyais trop vieux et trop timoré pour se dresser contre nous, mais j’aurais dû savoir quand il nous a relayé l’appel d’Organa qu’il était impliqué d’une manière ou d’une autre ! J’aurais dû le faire arrêter sur le champ ! Et regarde tous ces vaisseaux ? Combien d’autres nous ont trahis ? Combien !

Kylo ne savait pas si Hux posait là une question réelle ou rhétorique. Dans tous les cas, il était incapable d’y répondre. Juste que tous ceux qui n’étaient pas ravis de voir débarquer dans leur monde le Premier Empire s’étaient alliés pour les briser. Mais ça, Hux devait déjà l’avoir réalisé. Nul doute qu’une fois la révolte écrasée, les représailles de l’empereur allaient être terribles. A l’instar du sort qui allait être réservé à Tarsunt.

D’ailleurs, ce fut à cet instant que Mitaka s’immisça dans la conversation.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, je viens de recevoir une communication d’Unamo. Elle a lancé les préparatifs pour l’attaque de Tarsunt.

_ Bien !

_ L’arme sera prête dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle aura juste besoin de vos codes pour le tir.

_ Je m’en occupe tout de suite. Et où est Kwark ? ajouta Hux puisqu’il n’avait toujours aucune nouvelle du général supposé assurer la sécurité en ce jour.

Alors que Hux posait l’index sur le panneau de contrôle de son bureau, les premiers tirs à l’intérieur du palais se firent entendre. Soit des gungans étaient entrés, soit les troupes au sol avaient débarqué plus rapidement que prévu. Dans tous les cas, ils devaient vite reprendre la situation en main.

Précipitamment, Kylo força la porte à l’aide de ses pouvoirs et jeta Hux à l’intérieur. Les Troopers restèrent à l’entrée, armes levées. Mitaka annonça qu’il partait à la recherche de Kwark et poursuivit son chemin. Puis Kylo arracha le système de verrouillage, empêchant qui que se soit de potentiellement pénétrer. Et s’ils devaient sortir, il serrait en mesure d’ouvrir la porte grâce à la Force.

Sans un regard pour lui, Hux se précipita vers sa console et alluma son moniteur.

_ Allez ! Allez ! murmura-t-il pendant qu’il recevait en temps réel les informations face à lui.

Il leva brusquement la tête comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Kylo eut à peine le temps de hurler que Rey était sur son amant, sabre levé. Il ne l’avait pas sentie. Il ne l’avait pas vue non plus. Cachée en haut de la bibliothèque, elle avait attendu le bon moment pour se ruer sur l’empereur.

Heureusement, Hux était un militaire entraîné avec de bons réflexes. Il se jeta de côté et attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour le lui balancer. Kylo reconnut le traité sur les épices qui termina tranché en deux par le sabre de Rey.

Celle-ci leva à nouveau son arme, sans doute pour frapper Hux qui avait disparu au sol, derrière son large bureau de bois. Kylo n’hésita pas. Hurlant toujours, il enjamba le meuble, piétinant au passage la console de Hux et dégaina son propre sabre. Rey tenta de le repousser avec la Force mais Kylo résista. L’onde qu’il sentit cependant lui confirma que Rey était devenue bien plus puissante que lorsqu’ils s’étaient entraînés ensemble.

Il s’interposa juste à temps avant que Rey ne frappe l’empereur à terre. Hux ne paraissait pas blessé mais il était certainement décoiffé et furieux.

Kylo parvint à repousser Rey et fit signe à son amant de se placer derrière lui. Rapidement, l’empereur fut sur pieds.

_ Ca faisait longtemps Sheev, railla Rey en ignorant Kylo. Vous avez meilleure mine. Vous mangez probablement mieux que lorsque nous discutions, vous et moi.

_ Je n’ai jamais discuté avec vous ! cracha Hux juste avant que d’un revers de main, Rey ne lui fasse voler en pleine tête une petite sculpture décorative qui s’était trouvée là à leur arrivée.

Pris par surprise, Hux ne parvint pas à l’esquiver et hoqueta quand son arcade sourcilière éclata, maculant de sang son visage et son uniforme blanc.

Kylo cria et une rage brûlante s’empara de lui. Rey avait blessé Hux. Rey avait osé blesser Hux. Et une fois de plus il avait été incapable d’arrêter cela. Mais il pouvait faire en sorte que ça ne se produise plus. Alors il lança une attaque contre Rey. Grimaçant, elle parvint à parer. Retenant toujours du sien le sabre de Kylo, elle fit cette fois voler une lampe contre l’empereur qui arriva tout juste à se protéger derrière son propre bras.

_ Je vois que vous usez abondamment de votre main factice, grogna-t-il alors que Kylo essayait tant bien que mal de repousser Rey, qui était au moins aussi furieuse et motivée que lui.

Il suait à présent à grosses gouttes sous son voile et lorsqu’un troisième objet attaqua Hux, il se détourna d’elle pour le protéger. La stratégie de Rey commençait à être claire. Elle n’était pas là pour Kylo. Elle était là pour Hux et seulement Hux.

Sans difficulté, il repoussa le lourd livre qu’elle avait envoyé à l’empereur quand ensuite ce fut son massif fauteuil qui attaqua Hux. Kylo se précipita pour le stopper mais Rey attrapa son voile et le tira en arrière, le ralentissant juste assez pour que cette fois, Hux soit projeté contre un mur. Il haleta en finissant à quatre pattes au sol et Kylo jura. Cette saleté de voile se révélait aussi gênant que sa première cape.

Il se retourna brusquement et son lourd coup de sabre obligea Rey à reculer. Kylo en profita pour arracher d’un geste sec le voile qui l’étouffait et le ralentissait. De toute façon il ne servait à rien de le garder. Le mariage était fichu.

Le tissu se déchira et Kylo s’arracha quelques mèches quand les fioritures qui tenaient ses cheveux furent brusquement retirées. Tant mieux. La douleur l’aidait à rester concentré.

Rey écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son visage légèrement poudré aux lèvres rosées.

_ Je vois qu’ils ont vainement tenté d’arranger ta face défigurée, commenta-t-elle avec un rictus.

Poussé par une colère qui lui tordait les entrailles, Kylo frappa mais déjà Rey levait son arme. Elle émit tout de même un hoquet surpris quand un tir de blaster manqua son crâne de quelques centimètres à peine. Le second aurait fini pile entre ses deux yeux si elle ne l’avait pas détourné de sa lame bleue.

Kylo jeta un œil en arrière pour découvrir Hux qui se remettait laborieusement debout. Il avait sorti son blaster et le vidait encore et encore sur Rey qui parait chaque tir avec une grimace contrariée. Hux était si véhément que Rey finit par reculer. Elle tenta cependant à nouveau de l’attaquer à distance mais Kylo s’interposa à temps cette fois et réussit à renvoyer la commode qui fonçait vers l’empereur.

Ils échangèrent un regard et immédiatement, Kylo comprit le plan de Hux. L’empereur allait fatiguer Rey au maximum, enchaînant les tirs et Kylo profiterait de la première ouverture pour l’éliminer définitivement. De là, ils pourraient se remettre au travail et endiguer les combats qui grondaient toujours à l’extérieur.

Rey tenta bien de repasser à l’assaut mais les tirs continus de Hux l’empêchaient de viser habilement et Kylo ne quittait de toute façon plus l’empereur d’une semelle, lui garantissant qu’il ne se prendrait plus le moindre objet en pleine face. Son sourcil saignait toujours, même si le flux s’était quelque peu tari. Kylo allait devoir rapidement lui poser un patch de bacta s’il voulait que toute cicatrice disparaisse. Un balafré dans leur couple lui semblait amplement suffisant. Il décida même d’imiter le stupide petit jeu de Rey et de lui renvoyer à son tour tout ce qu’elle avait balancé à Hux et qu’elle devait contrer en plus des tirs de l’empereur.

Kylo devait admettre que Rey avait encore progressé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Sa main artificielle était aussi souple que sa vraie et elle parvenait encore et encore à repousser les assauts conjugués de Kylo et de l’empereur. Même si ses yeux sautaient à présent nerveusement d’un coin à l’autre de la pièce et qu’elle paraissait de plus en plus désorganisée. Cependant, quand Kylo s’avança pour l’attaquer à nouveau de front, elle saisit l’occasion pour tenter de renverser sur Hux la lourde bibliothèque qu’il avait lui-même fait installer. Les étagères chancelèrent et quelques livres tombèrent.

Kylo recula alors précipitamment et parvint à maintenir en place l’édifice avant qu’il ne chute sur son amant. Mais cela lui rappela pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s’éloigner de lui et il comprit qu’il allait devoir trouver une autre solution.

Surtout que Hux aussi commençait à fatiguer. Son bras devait être douloureux car ses tirs, bien que rapides, paraissaient moins précis. Kylo devait trouver une solution et vite.

Son regard ne quittait pas Rey qui se défendait toujours, longeant le mur du fond, sautant d’un côté puis de l’autre. Les attaques de Hux la poussaient de plus en plus vers une haute fenêtre et Kylo songea que s’il ne pouvait avoir Rey de face, il pouvait la piéger par l’arrière. A défaut de parvenir à la tuer rapidement, l’éjecter jusqu’en bas des falaises semblait une bonne alternative. Cela leur donnerait le temps de fuir le bureau dévasté et de trouver un nouvel endroit plus propice à mener l’assaut. Comme par exemple le Finalizer. Ils n’auraient qu’à rejoindre la navette de Hux et…

Comme si la Force l’avait entendu et avait enfin décidé de le soutenir, Rey bondit devant la fenêtre pour éviter une nouvelle salve de l’empereur. Maintenant était le moment ou jamais !

D’un signe de tête, il indiqua à Hux de maintenir Rey en place de son mieux. Elle allait probablement résister et Kylo aurait peut-être besoin de quelques secondes pour mettre son plan à exécution. Hux opina et ensemble, ils se positionnèrent face à Rey, l’empereur bloquant de ses tirs toute retraite. Kylo sourit alors qu’il levait la main, prêt à envoyer Rey valser jusqu’en bas à travers le verre lumineux de cette belle journée.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Rey répondit à son sourire et un frisson glacial parcourut tout Kylo. Ce fut alors qu’elle se baissa, plongeant sous les tirs de Hux et dévoilant derrière elle un X-Wings qui fonçait à pleine allure vers eux.

Kylo cria et parvint de la Force à repousser Hux contre le mur le plus proche. Peut-être un peu plus fort que prévu. Lui-même roula jusque derrière le massif bureau de son amant alors que le X-Wings tirait, faisant exploser dans une poussière sombre et un bruit tonitruant l’intérieur de la pièce. Kylo sentit son corps vibrer lorsque l’appareil rasa la façade avant de repartir vers le ciel.

Saloperie de Poe Dameron ! songea-t-il.

Il n’y avait que le petit protégé de sa mère qui se permettait ce type d’acrobaties.

Et saloperie de Rey avec qui il avait dû mettre au point cette tactique vicieuse.

D’ailleurs, il se demanda où celle-ci s’était cachée. Et où était Hux. Et surtout dans quel état.

Malgré la poussière qui lui piquait les yeux et les poumons, Kylo se remit debout et s’élança dans les débris de ce qu’il restait de la salle. Presque tout le mur donnant sur l’extérieur était tombé. Et il ne devinait Rey nulle part. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait sauté hors du palais, s’accrochant à un des étages inférieurs, quand Dameron avait commencé à tirer.

Mais alors qu’il supposait en être débarrassé, une lame bleue fendit le gris de la poussière. Kylo chercha son propre sabre mais il devait être tombé quelque part lors de l’attaque du X-Wings et il jura. Il tendit le bras pour sentir son arme à travers la Force mais la lame bleue se rua d’un coup vers lui. Des tirs s’élevèrent alors dans le dos de Kylo et fauchèrent Rey en plein saut. Elle chancela, recula, puis, débordée par le feu nourri, s’échappa par une ouverture dans la façade. Kylo doutait de pouvoir la rattraper. Elle avait toujours été plus agile que lui.

Alors, il se retourna et découvrit les Troopers qui gardaient l’entrée à présent dans la pièce, blaster au poing. Le mur du fond avait été fauché dans l’explosion et alertés depuis le début de l’attaque par les bruits à l’intérieur du bureau, ils avaient enfin pu entrer pour se joindre au combat.

_ Vous allez bien Seigneur Ren ? demanda l’un d’eux en s’approchant.

Kylo opina. Il était secoué, il devait l’admettre. Même lui n’avait pas pour habitude de se prendre un tir de X-Wings. Mais il n’était pas blessé.

_ Trouvez plutôt l’empereur ! ordonna-t-il en parcourant à grandes enjambées la pièce.

_ Je suis là, je suis là, grogna Hux d’une voix rauque à l’autre bout.

Kylo entendit quelques débris rouler, une toux douloureuse, puis, la silhouette longiligne de Hux se détacha dans l’obscurité poussiéreuse qui commençait doucement à se dissiper. L’empereur chancelait légèrement mais au moins était-il sur ses deux jambes. Kylo se précipita vers lui, suivi des Troopers.

Il attrapa Hux par le bras et doucement le guida vers le couloir, là où Poe n’avait pas fait trop de dégâts et où l’air était plus respirable.

_ Tu n’es pas blessé ? demanda Kylo en cherchant le regard clair de son amant.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Pas plus que tout à l’heure, répondit-il. Mais la prochaine fois, vas-y plus doucement.

La poussière avait adhéré au sang sur le côté de son visage et il arborait une longue trainée grise sur la joue et le cou.

Kylo tenta de le nettoyer mais Hux détourna la tête.

_ Ca va, je te dis, grogna-t-il.

Kylo l’observa quand même un instant pour s’assurer qu’il ne mentait pas. Il marchait. Il respirait sans peine. Il ne saignait plus. Il paraissait juste furieux et déterminé. Quant à sa tenue blanche, elle tendait désormais vers le gris. Et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

Hux leva d’ailleurs une main pour plaquer ses mèches rebelles sur son crâne puis se tourna vers Kylo. Au loin, on entendait des tirs de blasters, venant du palais mais aussi de l’extérieur. Ils n’avaient pas été les seuls en plein combat.

_ Il faut absolument reprendre le dessus, susurra Hux entre ses dents serrées. Je dois…

Il observa son bureau dévasté et soupira.

_ Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un autre poste de travail.

_ Le Finalizer, proposa alors Kylo. Retournons sur le Finalizer.

Hux leva un sourcil circonspect mais pour Kylo, c’était un choix évident. Hux connaissait le fonctionnement du croiseur comme personne, l’équipage à bord lui était fidèle et surtout, si les choses tournaient plus mal encore qu’actuellement, ils pourraient fuir. Et garder Hux en vie était sa priorité. Surtout avec Rey qui rodait toujours dans le coin et dont la mission était apparemment d’abattre l’empereur.

Hux regarda autour de lui. Le bruit des combats se rapprochait et à l’extérieur, ils pouvaient voir que la bataille entre les chasseurs TIE et les X-Wings se poursuivait de plus belle. Les vaisseaux déposant les troupes semblaient également de plus en plus nombreux et avec des origines de plus en plus diverses. Kylo songea que sa mère était vraiment allée frapper à toutes les portes pour réussir à réunir un groupe aussi vaste.

_ Retourner sur le Finalizer serait bien trop long, contra Hux. Je dois donner mes ordres au plus vite. Dans la salle de réunion je pourrais…

Il allait s’élancer mais Kylo le rattrapa. Hux se retourna brusquement, lui jetant un regard meurtrier dont le vert était rendu plus lumineux encore par la pâleur de son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux.

_ Tarkin, lui rappela Kylo, est mort d’avoir refusé d’évacuer au moment opportun. Ne commets pas la même erreur que lui.

Son argument parut troubler l’empereur. Kylo savait qu’il était un admirateur de Wilhuff Tarkin mais sa fin avait été stupide. Enfant, Skywalker lui avait souvent conté la manière dont il était parvenu à détruire l’Etoile de la Mort, et plus tard, Ben avait appris que Tarkin avait refusé de quitter l’arme géante tant il était certain de la victoire. Sa mère avait longuement étudié les rapports de l’époque et Ben s’y était aussi penché lorsqu’il avait été un peu plus âgé. Et désormais, il était certain que Hux avait aussi connaissance de l’anecdote.

Après un silence qui parut interminable à Kylo, Hux hocha la tête.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, admit-il. J’aurai plus de facilité à suivre ce qu’il se passe à bord du Finalizer et entouré des meilleurs analystes.

_ Nous allons faire vite, lui promit Kylo. D’ici au hangar à vaisseaux, il ne faut qu’une poignée de minutes. Nous décollons, je pilote, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Puis nous rejoignons le Finalizer et de là, nous pourrons organiser notre contre-attaque. Je peux même redescendre immédiatement pour aider nos troupes au sol.

_ Nous verrons, grogna Hux qui paraissait tiraillé entre le fait de garder Kylo près de lui, et avoir une chance supplémentaire de l’emporter en le renvoyant sur le terrain.

Kylo supposait que Hux s’adapterait à la situation lorsqu’il aurait toutes les données sous les yeux.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, intervint alors un des Troopers, nous devrions y aller. Nos opposants ont l’air de se rapprocher…

Kylo entendait lui aussi les premiers cris dans des couloirs alentours, des explosions, des tirs, des bruits de pas précipités. S’il voulait mettre Hux à l’abri, ils ne devaient pas traîner.

_ Un instant, les retint-il cependant. Veillez sur l’empereur.

Avant que Hux n’ait pu protester, Kylo retourna dans le bureau en ruine. La poussière s’était dissipée et Kylo avait déjà une bien meilleure idée des dégâts. Mais ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il était revenu.

Il tendit la main et ferma les yeux. A travers la Force, il sentit la réverbération de son arme. Aussitôt, il s’agenouilla et la vit, de l’autre côté du bureau de bois massif qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait dû rouler lorsqu’il s’était jeté de côté pour éviter le souffle de l’explosion. Kylo fit rapidement le tour jusqu’à découvrir l’autre côté, entièrement brûlé et noirci. Il se pencha et ramassa son sabre. Au moins, il paraissait ne pas avoir souffert. Il l’alluma tout de même pour vérifier et soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il s’alluma. Quelque chose contre le mur, au pied de la bibliothèque attira alors son attention et il sourit. Alors qu’une bonne partie des livres de Hux avaient souffert de l’attaque, le livre d’enfance de Ben était tombé et avait fini protégé dans un angle. Il était certes poussiéreux mais intact. Kylo décida de voir cela comme un signe positif venant de la Force. Il le glissa dans sa veste et se précipita à l’extérieur, sabre au poing.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fichais ! le sermonna Hux lorsqu’il réapparut.

Lui et ses hommes n’avaient pas bougé du couloir, attendant Kylo en surveillant les environs.

_ J’étais allé chercher ça, répondit Kylo en tendant son sabre. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être utile.

Hux grommela mais ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Puis, ils se mirent tous en route, les Troopers ouvrant et fermant la marche alors que Kylo restait aussi proche que possible de l’empereur.

Au bout d’une centaine de mètres, ils tournèrent dans un couloir où des combats étaient déjà engagés. Kylo vit très clairement une patrouille de Troopers en lutte avec des humains habillés aux couleurs de la Résistance. Il jura. Les gungans n’étaient pas les seuls à être parvenus à entrer. Aussitôt, il tira Hux en arrière.

_ Ils sont trop nombreux, pointa-t-il, je connais un autre passage.

Il fit signe au groupe de le suivre et rebroussa chemin pour descendre d’un niveau et prendre un couloir excentré où le bruit des combats était atténué.

Au pas de course, ils remontèrent le long corridor et tournèrent sur la gauche pour grimper un petit escalier qui devait être réservé au personnel. Kylo le connaissait mais il était certain que jamais Hux n’était passé par là. L’empereur continuait cependant à le suivre avec une confiance aveugle.

Après plusieurs minutes de détours, Kylo dut s’engager dans une voie plus large, l’une des seules menant à leur objectif. On voyait clairement que des soldats s’étaient déjà battus ici. Il y avait des impacts sur les murs, du sang sur le sol, et même un cadavre derrière un pilier. Hux grogna en reconnaissant un des leurs. Kylo, lui, scrutait le moindre recoin. L’ennemi pouvait être partout. Rey ou même une grande horde de gungans pouvait représenter un réel danger. Il entendait d’ailleurs des bruits de pas rapides venant dans leur direction. Sans hésiter, il se précipita en avant, l’arme levée.

Mais à peine avait-il fondu sur sa proie qu’un tir de blaster manqua de l’éborgner. Il le détourna mais la voix de Mitaka l’interpela.

_ Seigneur Ren ! Ca ne va pas non ! Je vous ai tiré dessus !

Kylo repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux et grimaça quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une des fioritures de Garnik encore prise dans ses mèches. Face à lui se tenait Mitaka, haletant, l’arme au poing, et une trace de sang sur la joue. Rapidement, Hux et les Troopers les rejoignirent.

_ Capitaine, que faites-vous là ? demanda l’empereur.

Mitaka reprit quelques couleurs et Kylo rengaina son sabre.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, je suis tellement rassuré de vous voir en vie, répondit Mitaka. J’étais en route pour vous trouver lorsque j’ai reçu un rapport comme quoi un X-Wings avait attaqué votre bureau. Bien évidemment j’ai craint le pire. Mais je savais que vous étiez capable de vous en être sorti.

_ Je vais bien, confirma Hux. Et vous-même ? demanda-t-il en regardant les cheveux emmêlés de Mitaka et le sang sur sa peau.

_ Ca va, mais nous ferions mieux de filer. Nos ennemis arrivent.

_ Nous nous rendions au hangar à vaisseaux, intervint Kylo. Nous allions évacuer l’empereur vers le Finalizer.

_ Impossible d’aller par là, répliqua Mitaka en prenant le couloir par lequel Kylo et les siens étaient arrivés.

Kylo échangea un regard avec Hux mais au final, ils décidèrent de faire confiance au petit capitaine et se jetèrent à sa suite.

_ Le hangar est l’un des accès par lesquels les troupes de la Résistance pénètrent dans le palais, expliqua Mitaka. Je m’y suis rendu pour avoir des nouvelles de Kwark mais nos ennemis étaient partout. Heureusement, j’ai croisé une de nos brigades qui a pu me faire un rapport rapide mais je crains que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes, conclut Mitaka d’un ton qui laissait présager qu’ils étaient dans la bouse de bantha jusqu’au cou.

Hux ne s’y trompa pas et d’un air grave, indiqua à Mitaka de poursuivre.

_ Pour commencer, il est difficile de faire une estimation de nos ennemis, avoua-t-il. Ils sont partout. Et ils viennent de partout. Il ne cesse d’arriver de nouveaux vaisseaux et de nouveaux combattants. C’est comme si la moitié de la Galaxie avait débarqué et vous en voulait personnellement. Nos troupes se défendent bien mais petit à petit, nous perdons du terrain.

Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit un nouvel escalier vers ce que Kylo supposait être une partie plus calme du palais. Si quelqu’un savait où étaient leurs ennemis, c’était bien le petit capitaine.

_ Plus en détail maintenant, poursuivit Mitaka, j’ai appris que Kwark avait été gravement blessé lors de l’explosion du second vaisseau Tarsunt durant la cérémonie. Il s’était approché pour enquêter sur la cause de la première explosion quand la seconde s’est produite. D’après les informations fournies par les soldats que j’ai rencontrés, il s’en est tiré mais n’était pas en bon état. Cela ne l’a pas empêché de faire sortir les AT-AT pour contrer nos ennemis. Et il semblerait que lui-même en ait piloté un et se soit jeté dans la bataille, comme un dernier baroud d’honneur.

_ Je vois, répondit sobrement Hux mais Kylo savait que son amant était affecté par cette nouvelle.

Kwark avait été un de ses plus proches collaborateurs malgré quelques erreurs de parcours. Savoir qu’il était en première ligne pour sauver l’empire était un sacrifice qui devait particulièrement toucher Hux.

_ Nos TIE ont également beaucoup de travail, poursuivit Mitaka. Ils ont beau abattre des X-Wings, il en arrive sans cesse. Et d’autres vaisseaux de combat auxquels nos pilotes sont moins habitués. De plus, il semblerait qu’ils soient prêts à tout pour faire tomber nos croiseurs. Le général Phasma m’a indiqué que les pilotes ne tiraient pas ou peu. Mais qu’ils allaient sciemment cracher leurs vaisseaux sur les points faibles de nos propres vaisseaux.

_ Des missions suicide… murmura Kylo.

_ Exactement, confirma Mitaka. Le Finalizer pour le moment s’en sort plutôt bien mais apparemment l’Excellent est en grande difficulté. J’attends de nouveaux rapports de leur part mais pour le moment rien ne vient.

_ Nous devons faire monter l’empereur à bord du Finalizer et rapidement quitter les lieux, lança Kylo avec véhémence.

_ C’est mon avis aussi, approuva Mitaka. Je vais de ce pas demander une mission d’extraction à Phasma puisqu’il est impossible de récupérer la navette de l’empereur.

_ Je n’abandonnerai pas mes hommes derrière ! protesta Hux avec conviction.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, je vous en prie, limitez les dégâts. Partez et sauvez ce qui peut encore l’être. Vous pouvez laisser Naboo derrière vous, il vous reste Starkiller. Vengez-vous de ceux qui nous ont trahis et faites plier par le sang tous ceux qui ont refusé de se soumettre à vous aujourd’hui, déclara Mitaka avec une hargne que Kylo ne lui avait jamais connue.

Même Hux paraissait impressionné par la rage de son capitaine.

_ Vous avez peut-être raison, capitaine Mitaka, admit-il.

Et un sourire fugace passa sur le visage de celui-ci quand il sortit de sa veste son datapad. Il commença à tapoter dessus.

_ Et que vous est-il arrivé ? continua Hux en désignant la trace de sang sur la joue de Mitaka.

_ J’ai croisé un groupe de gungans, répondit laconiquement le capitaine en poursuivant sa tâche tout en marchant, avec l’aisance de ceux qui ont l’habitude de faire deux choses, ou plus, à la fois.

_ Et vous vous êtes battu ? s’étonna Kylo qui avait certes déjà vu Mitaka une arme à la main mais l’imaginait mal en combat contre plusieurs adversaires.

Mitaka lui jeta un coup d’œil de côté, comme si le sous-entendu de Kylo ne lui avait pas plu.

_ Je suis un soldat entraîné de l’empire, déclara-t-il. Je ne vais pas trembler devant un groupe de grenouilles.

Malgré la situation, Hux parut amusé de sa réponse.

_ Et voilà, conclut Mitaka en donnant un dernier coup sur son datapad, votre demande de transfert à bord du Finalizer a été transmise. Je pense que le général Phasma me recontactera sous peu avec un plan d’évacuation. Mais je suppose que nous allons devoir sortir du palais pour cela. Vu la situation, il me semble que plus rapide sera le transfert, mieux ce sera.

_ Connaissez-vous la sortie la plus sûre ? demanda Kylo qui détestait l’idée d’exposer ainsi son amant.

Même s’il savait que Mitaka avait raison. S’ils étaient dehors, une navette pouvait se poser et décoller en quelques secondes. Et de toute façon, le palais était compromis.

_ Capitaine, intervint alors Hux. Nous devons stopper rapidement les combats à l’extérieur. Ils sont peut-être prêts à se sacrifier mais sont-ils prêts à sacrifier des innocents ? Transmettez le message que pour chacun de nos chasseurs abattus, un vaisseau civil sera pris pour cible. Nous verrons bien comment ils réagiront.

Kylo leva la tête vers une haute fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours partagé entre vaisseaux de combat et invités cherchant à fuir Naboo. Faire de ces derniers des cibles était une idée intéressante et qui ferait peut-être… peut-être… hésiter sa mère. Après tout, à chaque fois qu’ils abattaient un croiseur, la Résistance faisait des victimes innocentes. Kylo repensa aux petites mains qui travaillaient dans l’atelier de Garnik ou même aux Troopers formés depuis l’enfance à se plier aux ordres.

_ Message transmis, répondit Mitaka au bout de quelques secondes. Je suggère aussi… Oh… Oh…

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s’inquiéta Hux face à la mine furieuse du capitaine.

_ Je suis désolé monsieur, mais le général Phasma vient de m’annoncer que l’Excellent venait d’être détruit.

Hux jura et Kylo sentit son cœur s’accélérer. Ils n’avaient plus que deux croiseurs là-haut. Et Hux devait rejoindre l’un d’entre eux avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Et dire qu’il avait passé des semaines à mettre en place la sécurité des lieux, tout ça pour ça. Mais jamais Kylo n’aurait imaginé autant de moyens, ni que sa mère parviendrait à mobiliser tous les anciens sénateurs ou presque, ainsi que leurs ressources. Ce qui était en train de se passer était juste invraisemblable, avec une alliance si vaste qu’elle rassemblait humains, gungans, tarsunts, mon kalamari et probablement bien d’autres espèces encore, tous ceux qui s’étaient sentis menacés par l’arrivée au pouvoir de Hux.

_ Nous leur ferons payer, commenta l’empereur en pressant le pas. Dès aujourd’hui nous leur ferons payer.

_ D’ailleurs à ce sujet, poursuivit Mitaka, le général Unamo attend toujours vos codes pour déclencher la destruction de…

Ils débouchèrent sur une place et Mitaka évita de justesse un tir de lance. Ils étaient tombés en plein sur un groupe de gungans qui leur bouchait le passage. Aussitôt, le combat s’engagea. Les gungans étaient nombreux, bien plus nombreux, mais aussi bien moins équipés.

Kylo se fit un plaisir d’en tailler quelques-uns en pièces alors que Mitaka et Hux usaient de leurs blasters. Les Troopers se jetèrent dans la bataille avec enthousiasme même si Kylo en vit un ou deux se faire transpercer par les armes primitives de leurs adversaires.

Mais alors qu’ils pensaient avoir la situation sous contrôle, d’autres gungans débarquèrent, accourant pour sauver les leurs.

_ Nous devons partir ! s’écria Kylo qui ne voyait pas comment même lui pourrait venir à bout d’un aussi grand nombre d’adversaires.

Sans compter que ces gungans là avaient dû recevoir du soutien de la part de la Résistance car quelques-unes de ces grenouilles levèrent des blasters anciens mais fonctionnels qui firent exploser le casque d’un des soldats près de Kylo.

S’en suivi un vaste mouvement de foule lorsque les gungans les moins bien équipés se mêlèrent aux nouveaux venus dans un assaut bestial. Kylo fit de son mieux pour protéger l’empereur mais les coups pleuvaient de partout. Il entendit Hux jurer lorsqu’il chuta en évitant une lance venue de Kylo ne savait où.

Son blaster glissa sur le marbre du sol et disparut au milieu de pattes trop nombreuses pour même songer à le récupérer.

_ Repli général ! cria Hux mais seul lui, Kylo et Mitaka parvinrent à s’extirper de la masse, principalement parce que Kylo envoyait voler tous ceux qui leur bloquaient le chemin.

Les soldats, eux, étaient bien trop immergés dans la foule grouillante pour que Kylo envisage même de venir les sauver. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça.

En courant, ils s’engagèrent dans un couloir qui les ramenait en direction des appartements de Hux et Kylo, là où ce dernier craignait de voir réapparaitre Rey.

_ Kriff, jura Mitaka entre deux respirations sifflantes lorsqu’il sortit de sa veste son datapad dont l’écran avait été brisé pendant le combat.

Kylo eut envie de hurler.

_ Mais comment allons-nous connaître les coordonnées pour le sauvetage ! s’écria-t-il en arrachant l’objet des mains de Mitaka et en le balançant contre un mur.

_ Il me reste mon comlink, répliqua le petit capitaine en sortant l’objet et en le glissant entre les mains de l’empereur.

_ Gardez-le, votre Altesse Impériale. Il pourra vous être utile.

_ Merci Mitaka, je vais contacter Phasma au plus vite.

Mais pas tant qu’ils entendraient derrière eux la foule compacte des gungans.

_ Savez-vous où est passé Datoo ? demanda alors Kylo puisqu’ils n’avaient plus de nouvelles du général à la base chargé de contenir ces bestioles.

Peu désireux de tomber sur Rey, Kylo les fit tourner et descendre de nombreux couloirs vers les zones réservées au petit personnel. Il espérait que Garnik avait réussi à s’enfuir.

Mitaka secoua alors la tête.

_ Nous supposons qu’il a été tué rapidement après le début de l’assaut des gungans. Plus personne n’a réussi à le contacter depuis un moment et la présence de ces saletés un peu partout dans et autour du palais parait être une preuve évidente de sa défaite.

Kylo ne put qu’approuver. Si les gungans étaient aussi nombreux qu’ils paraissaient, le cordon de sécurité, même constitué de centaines de bons Troopers, n’avait eu aucune chance.

Hux sortit alors le comlink que Mitaka lui avait confié et tenta d’appeler Phasma. Kylo lui-même avait l’impression qu’ils avaient réussi à semer leurs adversaires. Ils pouvaient prendre une pause, le temps de regagner leurs souffles.

Hux discuta rapidement avec son général, Kylo ne captant que des morceaux épars de conversation. Il sentait juste que Hux était agacé. Mais il était trop occupé à guetter l’arrivée d’éventuels ennemis. En cet instant, il avait l’impression que Hux, Mitaka et lui étaient les derniers survivants du Premier Empire. Dehors, les combats devaient se poursuivre mais de là où ils étaient, en sous-sol, il ne pouvait les voir. Quant à l’intérieur, il n’avait plus croisé de Troopers depuis plusieurs minutes. Cela n’avait rien de rassurant.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, Hux glissa avec les mains tremblantes le comlink dans sa poche.

_ Alors ? demanda Kylo, toujours aux aguets.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Elle va tenter le sauvetage mais pour le moment, ils sont sous le coup d’attaques ininterrompues et elle ne peut pas me donner des coordonnées exactes. Apparemment la situation au sol ne cesse d’évoluer. Les AT-AT regagnent du terrain, puis en perdent, nos soldats font de même. Il est difficile pour elle d’évaluer la route la plus sure. Nous sommes donc tombés d’accord sur le fait de la recontacter quand nous aurons trouvé une sortie où elle pourra envoyer un pilote. Là elle m’a assuré qu’en quelques minutes elle pourra dépêcher sa meilleure navette. Donc, pour nous, objectif numéro un, sortir d’ici en vie. Mitaka, quel passage vous parait le plus fiable ?

Mitaka secoua la tête et grimaça.

_ Difficile à dire à l’heure actuelle. La grande porte et le hangar à vaisseaux ont été les premiers à tomber. Donc je dirais que par là, c’est impossible. Mais sans mon datapad, je n’ai pas les dernières données. Cependant, je me demande s’il ne serait pas plus sage de descendre par une fenêtre ou un balcon. Les portes connues sont, à mon avis, toutes compromises.

Hux opina nerveusement. Kylo pouvait le deviner se retenant d’enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Même si avec ses mains toujours couvertes de ses gants autrefois blancs, il n’allait pas faire de grands dégâts.

Quant au plan de Mitaka, il ne plaisait pas du tout à Kylo. A terre, ils avaient une chance. Accrochés dans le vide… Même Kylo ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose si Poe Dameron décidait de revenir faire un piqué dans leur direction. C’était une idée aussi effrayante que frustrante.

Sentant qu’il commençait à paniquer et à suer abondamment, Kylo se passa une main sur le visage. Il fallait qu’il trouve mieux… il fallait qu’il sauve Hux…

_ Les souterrains ! s’écria-t-il alors en supposant que les entrées condamnées avaient découragé leurs adversaires de les garder.

_ Je pensais qu’ils avaient été bouchés, pointa Hux.

_ C’est le cas, confirma Kylo. Je les ai inspectés moi-même. Mais… si j’ai un peu de temps devant moi, je pense être capable de dégager un passage. Ca vaut le coup d’essayer.

Hux et Mitaka se regardèrent, puis l’empereur opina.

_ Je t’en pense capable oui. Mais je ne sais même pas où sont ces fichus tunnels.

_ Moi je sais, lui confirma Kylo qui tenta un pauvre sourire.

Sortir du palais ne suffirait peut-être même pas à les sauver. Mais si pour mettre Hux à l’abri, Kylo devait voler un vaisseau et se frayer un chemin au milieu des meilleurs combattants de la Galaxie, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il se sentait prêt à le faire. Quant Hux ne répondit pas à son ébauche de sourire, Kylo leva la main et caressa sa joue. L’empereur ferma brièvement les yeux.

Mais au loin déjà, les cris de gungans commençaient à se faire entendre. Ils avaient retrouvé leur trace. D’un commun accord, les trois hommes reprirent leur course à travers l’immense palais de Theed, Kylo les guidant plus loin que Hux n’était jamais allé.

Il avait en tête un passage qui lui avait semblé plus facile à ouvrir que les autres, mais alors qu’ils s’engageaient dans un couloir, ils aperçurent au loin un bataillon d’humains dans leurs uniformes de la Résistance, avançant dans le long corridor d’un air déterminé.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? chuchota l’empereur en se léchant les lèvres.

Même du temps où il avait été prisonnier de la Résistance, jamais Kylo n’avait vu Hux aussi nerveux. Ses yeux brillaient comme s’il était fiévreux et ses mains tremblaient tant qu’il ne parvenait plus à le dissimuler. Kylo imagina aisément qu’il repensait à cette première captivité et qu’il refusait de quelque manière que ce soit de retomber aux mains de l’ennemi.

Il serra les poings. Il y avait bien un autre passage dans un couloir adjacent mais entre les humains d’un côté et les gungans de l’autre… Coincés entre deux feux, ils entendaient le bruit des pas de leurs ennemis qui ne cessait de croitre.

_ Il y a un autre tunnel si on prend à gauche mais…

Mais il avait besoin de temps s’il voulait parvenir à le desceller et à se frayer un passage.

Mitaka parut le comprendre car il soupira et saisit son blaster.

_ Allez-y, lança-t-il d’une voix trop forte. Je vais les retenir.

_ Ils sont plusieurs dizaines ! protesta Hux.

_ Je pense pouvoir vous faire gagner quelques minutes, insista Mitaka. Cela devrait être suffisant je pense ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kylo.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_ Prenez bien soin de lui, poursuivit le petit lieutenant. Faites-le sortir d’ici en vie et gloire à l’empire !

_ Gloire à l’empire, répéta Kylo du bout des lèvres.

Hux, lui, était livide. Et ses yeux vitreux de larmes. Kylo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu’il devait prendre un peu de recul sinon, il allait être celui qui éclaterait en sanglots le premier. Mitaka avait été une telle constante dans sa vie depuis son arrivée au sein du Premier Ordre. Et il savait l’estime que Hux avait pour lui.

_ Monsieur, fit Mitaka en se tournant vers l’empereur, ça a été pour moi un honneur de vous servir.

Malgré la façade déterminée qu’il affichait, la voix de Mitaka se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.

_ Et ça a été un honneur pour moi de vous avoir à mes côtés. Vous êtes un grand soldat et un grand homme Dopheld.

Hux tendit la main à Mitaka qui la serra rapidement. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour les effusions de bons sentiments.

Puis Mitaka prit une longue inspiration et se retourna, arme au poing, prêt à affronter tous ceux qui s’avanceraient vers eux. Kylo savait que s’ils ne bougeaient pas tout de suite, Hux changerait d’avis. Et ce n’était ni ce qu’il voulait, ni ce que Mitaka voulait. Alors, il attrapa le poignet de son amant et le tira vers le tunnel par lequel ils pourraient peut-être fuir.

Kylo trouva rapidement le mur amovible qui permettait d’accéder à l’un des souterrains passant sous le palais. Il aurait aisément pu le briser de son sabre mais s’il voulait semer leurs adversaires, il devait se montrer plus discret que cela, que le sacrifice de Mitaka ne soit pas vain.

D’ailleurs, Kylo tenta d’occulter les tirs de blasters dont il entendait les échos résonner le long des hauts couloirs. Près de lui, Hux ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil inquiets en direction de là où Mitaka devait fièrement combattre. Pour le moment en tout cas, personne ne paraissait les avoir suivis.

Kylo posa les mains sur le panneau et ferma les yeux. Tout doucement, il le fit vibrer à l’aide de la Force pour le desceller. Il ne voulait faire ni bruit, ni dégâts, des précautions pour lui assez inédites. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit les bras de Hux qui passaient autour de sa taille et l’empereur posa la tête sur son épaule. Ce geste d’affection désespérée fit pulser le sang dans tout le corps de Kylo et il intensifia son effort.

Petit à petit, il perçut les jointures qui cédèrent en silence et la pierre qui se faisait de plus en plus lâche. Dans son oreille, Hux haletait.

_ J’y suis presque, murmura Kylo pour le rassurer.

_ Je sais, répondit Hux avec cette foi inébranlable qu’il avait toujours en Kylo.

Ce dernier donna une dernière poussée et le mur de marbre bascula, laissant apparaître une minuscule ouverture.

Kylo pressa contre la paroi et le panneau pivota suffisamment pour leur permettre de s’y glisser. Tout ce que Kylo voyait de l’autre côté, c’était le noir le plus absolu.

De nombreux Troopers avaient gardé ces passages lors de leur séjour à Theed. Mais depuis qu’ils avaient été scellés, personne n’y entrait plus. Et ils ne disposaient d’aucun éclairage. Mais pour le moment, Kylo n’y sentait aucun danger. Et il n’entendait aucun bruit. De toute façon, au stade où ils en étaient, mieux valait tenter cela que de risquer une mort certaine dans le palais.

Hux semblait être de son avis puisque sans attendre la confirmation de Kylo, il se glissa dans le passage et tâtonna pour avancer sur le sol inégal qui descendait plus profondément encore.

Kylo le suivit et referma soigneusement le mur derrière eux. Avec un peu de chance, leurs opposants seraient incapables de déceler le pivot et ils pourraient tranquillement rejoindre l’extérieur.

Il alluma tout de même son sabre pour offrir un peu de lumière à Hux et côte à côte, ils s’engagèrent plus loin dans le petit passage creusé à même la roche.

Kylo n’était pas étonné que les troupes de Datoo aient connu des problèmes dans ces couloirs souterrains qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. Les ramifications étaient nombreuses et Kylo avançait à l’instinct, laissant la Force le guider dans le dédale sombre où seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisait entendre. Hux ne questionna pas une seule fois ses choix. Et Kylo prit de plus en plus confiance en lui quand l’empereur commença à retrouver son allure habituelle, bombant le torse, levant le menton et ses cheveux de nouveau parfaitement lissés en arrière.

_ Tu penses que la sortie est encore loin ? fit Hux après qu’ils aient déjà parcouru une bonne distance.

Kylo haussa les épaules. Il n’en savait trop rien. En fait, il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où ils se trouvaient, ni combien de temps ils avaient marché. En cet instant, il espérait juste qu’ils ressortiraient hors de la zone de combat et que le sauvetage par l’un des pilotes de Phasma se passerait sans encombre. En attendant, il savait juste que la Force le poussait dans la bonne direction et pour la première fois depuis l’explosion qui avait interrompu leur mariage, il était optimiste. Surtout que leurs ennemis avaient apparemment été incapables de comprendre par où ils avaient disparu.

Satisfait, Kylo frôla du bout des doigts le mur qui était étonnamment sec. A cette profondeur, il s’était attendu à trouver des traces d’eau mais les tunnels étaient dans une condition remarquable. Probablement parce qu’avant l’arrivée du Premier Empire, ils avaient souvent été utilisés par les sujets de la reine Soruna.

Sa main rencontra alors le vide et Kylo se raidit. Le tunnel débouchait dans une vaste salle d’où partaient et arrivaient des tunnels plus nombreux encore que les quelques embranchements qu’ils avaient croisés. Kylo les percevait grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais pour Hux, qui n’avait pour l’aider que la lumière rouge du sabre, cela devait ressembler à un véritable labyrinthe.

_ Quel chemin ? demanda l’empereur les sourcils froncés.

Kylo observa les différentes possibilités, laissant la Force aller et venir entre lui et les tunnels mais soudain, il avait l’impression de ne plus savoir. Alors que jusqu’à présent, la voie avait été limpide.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il du bout des lèvres. Laisse-moi quelques secondes…

Mieux valait prendre son temps que de les perdre dans ce dédale. Mais c’était étrange. Kylo avait l’impression que la Force ne l’avait guidé jusque là que pour mieux l’y abandonner. Pourquoi donc…

La lumière verte d’un sabre laser apparut soudain à l’autre bout de la salle, figeant Kylo et faisant sursauter Hux.

_ Kriff ! jura ce dernier ! Kriff ! Rey !

Du coin de l’œil, Kylo le vit chercher son blaster à sa hanche puis jurer de nouveau lorsqu’il se rappela qu’il l’avait perdu contre les gungans. Mais Kylo, lui, savait très bien qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Rey. Et quand l’homme avança vers eux, Hux le réalisa aussi.

_ C’est… c’est… bafouilla-t-il en se plaçant tout contre Kylo.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et leva son sabre d’un geste menaçant. Il se sentait incapable de répondre, avec la boule qui coinçait sa gorge. Mais au moins sa main ne tremblait-elle pas. Pour le moment.

_ Bonjour Ben, fit Luke Skywalker d’un ton serein.

Kylo garda le silence et Luke pencha la tête de côté, observant son visage. Il avait cet air peiné que Kylo détestait. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Luke le regardait de cette manière.

_ Cela faisait tellement longtemps Ben. Je suis content de te voir toujours en vie. Rey… Rey a bien du mal à se contrôler ces derniers temps et je craignais…

_ Je suis plus fort qu’elle, l’interrompit Kylo d’une voix rauque.

Luke opina.

_ Disons que vous n’avez jamais eu les mêmes qualités, rectifia-t-il. Mais puisque tu te trouves ici, de toute évidence, oui, tu es toujours meilleur qu’elle.

Un silence pesant retomba et Kylo avait vaguement conscience de Hux lui serrant le bras pour l’encourager à faire… quelque chose ! Mais pour le moment, Kylo était toujours paralysé, son cerveau surchauffant, ses yeux embrumés et ses entrailles nouées.

Skywalker eut à peine un regard pour l’empereur mais cela suffit à faire bondir Kylo. Il fit un pas en avant, secouant son sabre qui vibra. Mais Luke, lui, ne bougea pas.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ! s’écria Kylo qui espérait que son agressivité ferait réagir son oncle de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il y avait peu de chances que le Jedi soit impressionné et fuit. Mais s’il s’agaçait et attaquait Kylo, ce dernier n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de se défendre et combattre. Et cela lui paraissait une issue plus facile qu’une discussion qu’il n’avait aucune envie d’avoir.

Skywalker cependant, ne tomba pas dans le piège grossier de Kylo. Il resta sur place et eut un petit mouvement de tête.

_ La Force m’a indiqué que je te trouverai ici, fit-il très calmement.

Kylo avait envie de lui plonger son sabre n’importe tout, juste pour le faire réagir. Mais l’idée même de frapper son ancien maître, son oncle, lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Il y avait longtemps que Kylo ne s’était pas senti aussi mal à l’idée d’attaquer un adversaire et pour sa plus grande détresse, le visage de son père ne cessait de se superposer à celui de Skywalker. Et une petite voix dans sa tête se demandait quelle serait la réaction de sa mère s’il tuait son frère en plus de son mari. Aurait-elle cette fois encore pour Kylo un pardon immérité ?

_ Et tu es venu tout seul ? tenta de bluffer Kylo. Quelle erreur !

Skywalker eut un petit sourire comme s’il voyait clair dans le jeu de Kylo. Ce dernier n’était pas étonné. Hux lui répétait aussi que chacun de ses sentiments s’étalait sur son visage. Et cette fois, Kylo n’avait ni masque, ni capuche derrière lesquels se dissimuler.

_ Je suis venu te parler, pointa Skywalker. Et pour te parler, je n’ai pas besoin d’une armée. Juste que tu m’écoutes.

_ Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire…

Luke Skywalker leva la main et immédiatement Kylo se tut. Il détesta se trouver aussi manipulable. Mais son ancien maître avait toujours sur lui une influence majeure qu’il le veuille ou non. Kylo sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il serra plus fort son sabre, cherchant à combattre cette chose en lui qui l’empêchait de porter la main sur son oncle.

_ Ecoute-moi juste, s’il te plaît, Ben.

_ Nous devons partir, lui rappela Hux qui s’agrippait à son bras libre.

_ Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, précisa Skywalker mais en s’adressant à Kylo plutôt qu’à Hux. Et ce que j’ai à te dire, tu le sais déjà. Tu nous manques. A tous. Ta mère et moi-même savons que tu n’es pas entièrement corrompu par le côté obscur. Il reste tant de lumière en toi. Tant d’amour. Même si tu penses qu’il est trop tard.

Kylo trembla plus fort encore et seule la main de Hux qui tenait son bras avec de plus en plus de poigne lui donnait un certain détachement par rapport aux paroles de Skywalker. Sinon Kylo aurait… Il aurait probablement explosé d’émotions jusqu’à ce que les tunnels s’écroulent sur lui et l’ensevelissent à jamais. Mais il y avait Hux. Et il devait le sauver. A tout prix.

Malgré ce raisonnement logique, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le courage d’attaquer. Et il respirait à présent si fort qu’il avait même du mal à percevoir les paroles de son oncle.

_ Nous pouvons rentrer, ensemble, poursuivit ce dernier. Ne crois-tu pas qu’il y a déjà eu bien trop de souffrance ? Bien trop de morts innocents et…

Une fureur soudaine s’empara de Kylo. Il fit un pas en avant, si brusque que Hux dut le relâcher pour ne pas finir au sol. Et il tendit son sabre, le positionnant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de son oncle. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas. Il n’utilisa pas non plus le sabre qu’il avait à la main, le tenant comme s’il ne servait qu’à l’éclairage de la scène.

_ NE VIENS PAS ME PARLER DE MORTS INNOCENTS ! hurla-t-il, sentant larmes et salive couler sur ses joues et son menton.

Luke leva une main pour l’apaiser mais ce geste trop familier ne fit qu’amplifier la colère de Kylo.

_ Tu as fait des erreurs mais tu peux… reprit Skywalker avant que Kylo ne l’interrompe de nouveau.

_ Je peux quoi ? Je peux quoi ? Je peux oublier tous ces morts comme toi tu l’as fait ? Je peux vivre dans le mensonge et l’hypocrisie comme toi et tous ceux de la Résistance ? Vous considérez Hux comme un monstre mais lui au moins assume ses actes, assume le fait que la guerre ne peut être gagnée sans se salir les mains au nom d’une cause plus grande.

_ Ben… tenta de le raisonner Skywalker mais la rage de Kylo était trop puissante pour qu’il ne s’arrête.

_ Parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’innocents sur ce croiseur que vous venez de détruire ? Il n’y avait pas d’innocents sur l’Etoile de la Mort que TU as fait exploser ? Des ingénieurs ? Des techniciens ? Des cuisiniers ? Tous là pour faire vivre leurs familles ou parce qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le choix ? Tu y penses parfois ?

_ J’ignorais que tu te souciais du sort des innocents.

_ Je me fous des innocents ! cracha Kylo si fort qu’un postillon vola dans la barbe de Luke. Mais je ne supporte plus l’hypocrisie de la Résistance, l’hypocrisie des Jedis. Ton hypocrisie et celle de mam… Celle du Général Organa !

Luke eut vraiment l’air peiné et pour la première fois son air serein laissa place à du dépit.

_ Tu crois vraiment que nous ne savons pas quel est le poids de la guerre, ta mère et moi ? Que nous n’avons pas conscience du fait que chacune de nos décisions influe sur l’existence des autres ? Crois-tu que je ne pense pas régulièrement à tous ces gens morts par ma faute ? Tous les jours Ben, tous les jours j’y songe. Et c’est pour cela que j’ai ouvert cette école des années auparavant. Pour vous apprendre à user de vos pouvoirs intelligemment. Pour ne pas revivre ce que j’ai vécu. Autrefois un de mes maîtres m’a dit personne par la guerre ne devenait grand. C’est une chose que j’ai mis tant de temps à comprendre et à assimiler. Et que j’ai tant voulu vous transmettre. C’est pour ça que j’ai voulu vous garder le plus loin possible des combats autrefois. Mais les circonstances…

Il soupira.

_ Je suppose que chacun doit se faire son propre apprentissage et en tirer les enseignements, murmura-t-il, de plus en plus défait. J’ai accepté après ton départ d’aider ta mère de mon mieux mais dans mon cœur, il y a bien longtemps que j’ai renoncé à me battre. Et si je suis ici maintenant, ce n’est pas en tant qu’ennemi, ce n’est pas pour t’affronter.

_ Pourtant, intervint Hux qui avait jusqu’à présent suivi l’échange de manière silencieuse, votre sabre est tiré. Ce n’est pas une attitude très pacifique.

Kylo fut soulagé de son intervention. Hux l’avait rejoint et avait posé sa paume sur son dos. Elle le caressait d’une manière apaisante qui calmait les tremblements de son corps à défaut de faire taire la rage qui lui embrouillait toujours l’esprit et le cœur. Il ravala laborieusement ses larmes et força sa main à se décrisper autour du manche de son sabre. S’il continuait ainsi, il risquait de lui exploser entre les doigts. La lame crépita de plus belle.

Luke posa les yeux sur Hux puis sur son sabre dont la lumière verte mêlée au rouge de la lame de Kylo donnait à son visage barbu une étrange teinte.

_ Vous avez raison, admit Luke. Le sabre était une erreur.

Aussitôt, il éteignit son arme et se pencha pour la déposer aux pieds de Kylo. Lorsqu’il se redressa, il avait les deux mains levées.

_ Je te connais Ben. Et j’ai confiance en toi, fit-il simplement, cherchant le regard de son neveu.

Kylo voulut répondre mais seul un gémissement déchiré parvint à quitter sa gorge. Pendant des mois il avait rêvé de montrer sa puissance à son ancien maître. De l’éliminer pour que sa route ne croise jamais celle de Hux. Mais désormais, alors qu’il était à sa merci, se rendant sans combattre et sans haine, il se trouvait incapable de mettre fin à sa vie. Et les yeux clairs de son oncle le transperçaient jusqu’au plus profond de son âme, mieux que ne l’aurait fait n’importe quelle arme.

La main de Hux quitta alors son dos et ses doigts serrèrent à nouveau son biceps. Puis l’empereur l’attira à lui.

_ Allons-y Ben, partons, murmura-t-il.

_ Je… balbutia Kylo.

_ Nous devons partir et vite.

Le regard de Kylo sauta de Hux à son oncle. Et ce dernier hocha la tête. Kylo crut même déceler un début de sourire dans la barbe épaisse et de nouveau des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Tremblant, il laissa Hux le guider vers l’un des couloirs. Et peu importait s’ils prenaient la bonne direction ou pas. Kylo voulait juste sortir d’ici, s’éloigner de Skywalker dont la présence l’empêchait de respirer.

Il hoquetait dangereusement lorsqu’enfin Hux leur fit faire une pause après une marche rapide au hasard.

Aussitôt, l’empereur le serra contre lui et plongea les mains dans ses cheveux, l’apaisant et s’apaisant par ce geste.

_ Ben, Ben, souffla-t-il. J’ai besoin que tu restes concentré. S’il te plaît. Nous devons sortir d’ici.

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil nerveux en arrière comme s’il craignait que Skywalker les ait suivis dans le noir. Comme si tout ce petit numéro n’avait été qu’une ruse pour les piéger. Mais Kylo savait qu’il n’en était rien. Il l’avait senti dans la Force autour de son oncle. Même si Luke était triste de la voie que Kylo avait suivie, il croyait en lui et comme sa mère il lui avait pardonné. Tout pardonné. Han avait pourtant été son meilleur ami…

Soudain, Kylo se plia en deux et vomit une bile amère. Hux resta à ses côtés à lui tenir les cheveux malgré le dégoût que Kylo devait lui inspirer. Il s’était montré si faible face à son oncle et maintenant cela…

_ Ben… appela de nouveau doucement Hux.

Kylo s’essuya la bouche sur sa propre manche, se rappelant vaguement qu’il portait toujours la veste spécialement créée par Garnik. Elle avait tourné en haillons puants et il eut simplement envie de se rouler en boule dans le coin le plus reculé des galeries et de se faire oublier du reste de la Galaxie. Mais Hux n’allait certainement pas le laisser faire. Il obligea Kylo à se redresser et lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

_ Ben, Phasma nous attend. Nous devons continuer.

Kylo tourna la tête, s’arrachant aux doigts de Hux.

_ Arrête, je ne suis pas Ben…

_ Bien sûr que si…

_ Non, le coupa Kylo avec amertume. Je comptais redevenir Ben à l’issue du mariage. Maintenant, je ne suis plus que Kylo.

Un agacement profond apparut sur les traits de Hux et Kylo sentit que l’empereur se retenait très fort de ne pas l’attraper pour le secouer dans tous les sens.

_ Arrête avec ça ! Tu es Ben, tu as toujours été Ben et tu seras toujours Ben ! Cela fait des jours maintenant que je t’appelle à nouveau comme ça. Parce que tu me l’as demandé, rappela-t-il en pointant son index sous le long nez de Kylo.

_ J’ai eu tort.

_ Non.

_ Mais le mariage…

_ Quoi le mariage ! s’écria Hux. Tu crois peut-être que parce que la Résistance est venue se mêler de nos affaires je ne vais plus t’épouser ? Alors ça ne sera peut-être pas aujourd’hui mais je peux t’assurer, Ben Organa Solo, qu’un jour tu seras mon époux !

Kylo avait toujours été impressionné par la force de caractère de Hux et sa détermination. Il ferma les yeux et s’imprégna des émotions de son amant, si puissantes qu’il les projetait tout autour de lui. Il y avait de la colère, de la frustration, mais surtout une volonté de fer. Et petit à petit, Kylo y puisa les ressources dont il avait besoin pour continuer à avancer.

Hux avait raison, songea-t-il alors que les battements de son cœur et les tremblements de son corps se calmaient enfin. Il était Ben. Même après qu’il ait demandé à l’empereur d’utiliser son ancien nom, il avait principalement pensé à lui-même en tant que Kylo. A part lorsqu’il avait été avec Hux. Il savait que la transition pour se voir à nouveau comme Ben et seulement Ben serait longue et pénible. Mais ce tiraillement était une chose que Kylo connaissait bien. Depuis toujours il avait été partagé entre l’ombre et la lumière. Entre Kylo et Ben. Seul Hux avait su calmer cette douleur qui avait été la sienne depuis l’enfance, depuis que le regard des autres lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était un danger potentiel.

Mais en cet instant, peu importait s’il était Ben ou Kylo. Hux avait besoin de lui. Et cela était une raison suffisante pour affronter ce qui les attendait à l’autre bout des tunnels. Que ce soit la guerre ou sa mère.

Il se redressa et essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. L’expression sur le visage de Hux se fit plus tendre et Kylo lui attrapa la main.

_ Appelle Phasma, souffla-t-il à son amant. Je te ramène à la surface.

Hux grimaça brièvement.

_ J’ai essayé d’appeler discrètement du renfort pendant que tu papotais avec Skywalker mais la communication ne passait pas. Il faut que nous remontions.

Kylo soupira et approuva.

_ Bien. Remontons alors.

A présent qu’il avait réussi à se calmer, Kylo percevait le tumulte de la Force, à l’extérieur, là où les combats se poursuivaient toujours. Ils n’étaient plus très loin. En silence, ils parcoururent le couloir, puis Kylo les fit bifurquer sur la droite.

Ils commencèrent alors à ressentir aussi les grondements et les vibrations des bombardements et autres attaques qui se déroulaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kylo aurait espéré arriver dans une zone plus calme mais de toute évidence, le chemin qu’il suivait les menait en plein au milieu de leurs ennemis. Ils allaient devoir être discrets. Au loin, il devinait la lueur du jour. Il y avait un éboulement dans une paroi à quelques mètres. Sûrement là où Skywalker avait réussi à forcer un passage pour venir les rejoindre.

Kylo se demanda brièvement si son oncle les avait suivis, même de loin, ou s’il était reparti en direction du palais. Dans tous les cas, il ne le sentait pas. Mais Luke avait toujours réussi à se montrer discret s’il le désirait.

Il se retourna mais ne vit pas le moindre indice de la présence de Skywalker. Alors, après avoir échangé un coup d’œil avec Hux qui hocha la tête, ils escaladèrent les pierres glissantes pour remonter à la surface.

Ils débouchèrent au milieu d’une zone rocheuse, à quelques pas des premiers combats. Au-dessus d’eux, le ciel était d’un bleu limpide et des chasseurs TIE poursuivaient des X-Wings ou abattaient des vaisseaux civils. Au moins les ordres de l’empereur avaient été relayés. Mais pour le moment, la Résistance ne se retirait pas. Apparemment en ce jour, ils avaient choisi de sacrifier des vies si cela signifiait mettre un terme définitif au règne de Hux.

Un tir de blaster puis un cri s’élevèrent non loin d’eux et Kylo saisit une fois de plus la main de Hux pour l’entraîner à l’écart, derrière un muret noirci qui les dissimulerait, le temps pour Hux de contacter le Finalizer. Kylo rengaina son sabre. Il serait plus discret sans. Sinon, quelqu’un dans l’immense foule des gungans et autres soldats de la République risquait de les repérer. Même si pour le moment, ils étaient en grande partie occupés à faire tomber les derniers AT-AT. L’immense champ de cendres était constellé des carcasses de ces énormes machines qui avaient impressionné Ben depuis l’enfance. Au moins chaque cadavre d’AT-AT était entouré de nombreux corps ennemis, prouvant que leur lutte n’avait pas été vaine.

Kylo se tourna alors vers son amant et lui fit signe qu’ils étaient à l’abri. Hux était livide. Lui aussi avait dû voir les restes de ces géants sur lesquels il avait beaucoup compté. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et sortit le comlink que Mitaka lui avait laissé.

_ Général Phasma, Général Phasma ! murmura l’empereur. C’est moi, répondez-moi !

Il n’y eut sur la ligne qu’un silence entrecoupé de quelques grésillements.

_ Phasma ! appela un peu plus fort Hux. Répondez-moi ! Je suis à l’extérieur en compagnie du Seigneur Ren. Notre situation est critique…

Quelque chose siffla sur la ligne, obligeant Hux à reculer légèrement, puis la voix de Phasma répondit.

_ Votre Altesse Impériale, dit-elle d’une voix essoufflée que Kylo ne lui avait jamais connue pas même lors de leurs pires missions, je suis désolée mais nous allons être incapables de venir vous sauver. Notre situation est critique aussi…

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ! s’écria Hux en dépit de toute prudence.

_ Nous sommes sous un feu nourri, haleta le général. Nos ennemis se jettent dans nos réacteurs. Deux d’entre eux ont déjà lâché. Le vaisseau est incontrôlable. Nous perdons de l’altitude et sommes sur le point d’entrer dans l’atmosphère. Je répète, nous sommes sur le point d’entrer dans l’atmosphère.

Kylo jura. Les croiseurs étaient bien trop lourds pour voler dans l’atmosphère. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’ils étaient construits directement dans l’espace. Si jamais le Finalizer s’approchait trop de Naboo, il allait s’écraser sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

_ Redressez ! Redressez le plus vite possible ! lança Hux dans le comlink, blafard et tremblant.

Kylo savait combien le Finalizer comptait pour lui. Ainsi que Phasma ou la plupart des membres d’équipage qui l’avaient toujours loyalement soutenu.

_ C’est ce que nous essayons de faire mais…

Il y eut un nouveau bruit puis des cris en arrière plan.

_ Phasma !

_ Je suis là… Je suis là… murmura une voix tendue.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé ? insista Hux.

_ Un nouveau X-Wings s’est jeté sur notre dernier réacteur. La gravité nous attire vers Naboo. Nous tombons. Nous tombons…

La liaison se coupa brusquement et Hux fixa le comlink avec désespoir. Il tenta d’appuyer dessus encore et encore mais sans résultat.

Kylo réalisa alors qu’il n’entendait plus aucun tir. Et lorsqu’il regarda au-dessus du muret, il vit tous les combattants les yeux levés au ciel. Il les imita et hoqueta d’horreur.

La silhouette triangulaire du Finalizer était désormais parfaitement visible dans la clarté du jour. Et il était bas, bien trop bas. Lorsqu’il pénétra l’atmosphère de Naboo, entraîné par son inertie, à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée, la pointe fut la première à rougir. Puis ce fut tout le vaisseau qui parut s’enflammer. Près de lui, Hux s’était relevé, bouche entrouverte et larmes aux yeux, observant la fin de son vaisseau bien aimé.

Soudain, le Finalizer explosa en une gerbe dorée dont les étincelles se dispersèrent dans l’azur. Quelques-unes traversèrent le ciel pour venir s’écraser sur Naboo. Kylo espéra qu’il s’agissait là de capsules de survie. Mais ce n’était plus probablement que des morceaux de fuselage. Il se sentit à nouveau sur le point de vomir. Mais s’il était un moment où il n’avait pas le droit de flancher, c’était maintenant. Car près de lui, Hux semblait lutter pour ne pas hurler.

_ Non… non… murmurait-il, mâchoire serrée.

Kylo pouvait aussi voir que malgré ses gants, il serrait tant les poings qu’il avait réussi à s’abimer les paumes à l’aide de ses ongles.

_ Arrête ça ! le sermonna-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

_ Mais tu as vu mon vaiss…

_ Oui j’ai vu ton vaisseau. Et on ne peut rien faire de plus si ce n’est sauver notre peau !

Kylo savait qu’il aurait dû rester discret mais la peur lui faisait perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il avait encore. Jusqu’à présent, lui et Hux s’étaient accrochés à l’idée que le Finalizer était leur porte de sortie. Désormais ils étaient seuls. Il restait bien un croiseur autour de Naboo mais Kylo n’était même pas sûr qu’il ne se soit pas déjà enfui ou rendu. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il y avait fort à parier que bientôt il subirait le même sort que l’Excellent et le Finalizer.

Kylo décida alors qu’ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s’en sortir. Et tant pis pour les rêves de grandeur de Hux ! Ils allaient voler un vaisseau et se trouver un coin tranquille de la Galaxie pour se cacher. Et si Hux voulait rejoindre Starkiller pour reprendre la lutte, Kylo trouverait bien un moyen de le faire changer d’avis. En attendant, ils devaient fuir le champ de bataille avant d’être repérés.

Juste au-dessus d’eux, un chasseur TIE explosa et son épave chuta jusqu’à un immeuble proche qui prit feu lors de l’impact.

_ Ne restons pas là, murmura Kylo en tirant son amant par le poignet.

Hux avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l’endroit où le Finalizer s’était dissout. Quand Kylo insista un peu plus fort, il prit une grande inspiration, retrouva sa façade impassible malgré ses yeux brillants de rage et consentit à le suivre.

_ Ils paieront pour ça, souffla-t-il. Je t’assure qu’ils me le paieront.

Kylo décida que ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir cette discussion. Il verrait plus tard pour calmer les ardeurs de Hux. L’important, c’était de trouver un moyen de quitter cette fichue planète. Ou au pire le moyen de quitter Theed pour se cacher dans la campagne. Tout ce qui leur permettrait de rester en vie.

Longeant les ruines d’un ancien complexe, il observait les environs à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant leur être utile. Mais tous les vaisseaux au sol paraissaient avoir été touchés par des tirs et aucun ne semblait assez solide pour quitter l’atmosphère et encore moins semer l’armada que la Résistance avait mobilisée.

Kylo considéra que leur meilleure chance était de s’enfoncer dans la ville et de voler un véhicule privé mais avec les bâtiments éboulés tout autour de l’immense esplanade, il était difficile de passer. Kylo aurait pu utiliser la force pour dégager un passage mais il ne voulait surtout pas être repéré maintenant. Que ce soit par la Résistance ou même les quelques bataillons de Troopers qui combattaient encore valeureusement.

Lui et Hux enjambèrent un amas de corps de gungans et poursuivirent leur avancée. Il lui semblait voir un passage entre deux ruines au loin mais il détectait aussi des mouvements. Il espérait que ceux qu’ils croiseraient seraient assez peu nombreux pour que Kylo puisse leur dissimuler leur présence.

_ Tu as un plan ? demanda Hux alors qu’arrivé à l’angle, il jetait un coup d’œil nerveux vers les cinq soldats qui gardaient le passage.

Kylo était confiant. Cinq esprits faibles à manipuler d’un coup, c’était dans ses cordes.

_ Reste bien tout contre moi, répondit-il et Hux opina.

Doucement, ils se glissèrent dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois une ruelle, depuis transformée en couloir de débris. Kylo leva une main, masquant leur présence au petit groupe de Résistants qui, blaster au poing, surveillait les environs. Mais alors qu’il pensait les avoir tous sous sa coupe, l’un d’eux se retourna et lui et Hux stoppèrent brutalement. Le soldat les regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Vous ! cracha Finn entre ses dents serrées.

Il leva son blaster avant de changer d’avis et de saisir son comlink.

_ REY ! hurla-t-il à l’intérieur. ILS SONT LA !

_ Kriff ! jura Kylo en dégainant son sabre pour repousser les tirs des autres soldats sortis de leur torpeur.

Kylo avait tellement joué avec l’esprit de Finn que celui-ci était resté imperméable à une nouvelle manipulation. Et sa réaction avait suffi à briser son influence sur les autres.

Kylo repoussa de la Force les cinq hommes mais déjà d’autres arrivaient, alertés par les cris de Finn. Et surtout, ils devaient fuir avant que Rey ne débarque. Skywalker avait eu beau lui dire qu’il était plus puissant qu’elle, il n’avait aucune envie qu’elle s’en prenne de nouveau à Hux.

_ Par là ! s’écria Kylo en saisissant la main de son amant et en rebroussant chemin.

Il lui semblait percevoir la présence de Rey de l’autre côté et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Plutôt cent Résistants sans pouvoir qu’une Jedi vengeresse.

Ils se réengagèrent sur le champ de cendres, les yeux de Kylo cherchant frénétiquement un endroit où se cacher. Ou un bataillon de Troopers qui pourrait les couvrir le temps pour eux de fuir.

Mais il ne restait quasiment plus que des ennemis autour d’eux. Gungans, humains et bien d’autres espèces encore, armés et n’hésitant pas à tirer dans leur direction.

Kylo parvint à les repousser à chaque fois mais il savait qu’ils étaient devenus le centre d’attention et que bientôt, tous leurs ennemis fondraient sur eux. Ils étaient fichus ! Fichus !

Hux paraissait l’avoir réalisé aussi car il courait désormais avec l’énergie du désespoir. Et quand Kylo regarda par-dessus son épaule, il devina au loin la silhouette fine de Rey qui tentait de les rattraper.

Kylo aurait bien voulu prendre la main de Hux, le rassurer. Mais il avait besoin de l’une pour tenir son sabre et de l’autre pour tenter de dresser autour d’eux un champ de force qui les protègerait temporairement.

C’était un exercice épuisant que Kylo ne pouvait pas tenir plus de quelques minutes mais qui suffirait peut-être à leur donner d’autres idées, d’autres ressources.

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant toujours voir apparaître le dernier croiseur ou même un vaisseau ami, quelqu’un qui serait venu à leur aide. Unamo par exemple. Ou Datoo miraculeusement en vie.

Mais au-dessus d’eux ne tournaient que des X-Wings et des cargos de la Résistance, dont certains ressemblaient tant à celui qu’utilisait en général sa mère. Kylo se demanda si elle était là, observant sa course désespérée et si elle donnait l’ordre de les abattre.

Ils parcoururent ainsi presque tout le champ de cendres avant que les défenses de Kylo ne s’épuisent, petit à petit. Il concentra toute son énergie sur Hux qui était écarlate et dont la respiration était sifflante au point d’en être inquiétante. Et quand un tir de blaster frôla la cuisse de Kylo, celui-ci ne sut même pas d’où il était venu. Il chuta lourdement, lâchant son sabre.

Aussitôt, son amant se précipita vers lui.

_ Ben !

_ Fuis ! cria Kylo qui tentait désespérément de maintenir son champ de force autour d’eux.

_ Non ! Pas sans toi !

Hux s’agenouilla près de lui et tenta de le redresser. Mais Kylo était trop lourd et l’empereur épuisé.

Kylo baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Elle saignait mais il pouvait supporter la douleur. Il puisait même dedans les ressources pour repousser les tirs ennemis. C’était tout ce qu’il lui restait.

En désespoir de cause, Hux hurla et récupéra au sol le sabre qu’il alluma et agita en tous sens. Il tenait toujours Kylo contre lui et ce dernier savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus tenir et que tous deux finiraient criblés de tirs.

Mais quand un bruit sourd gronda au-dessus de leurs têtes, il comprit que les choses allaient être plus rapides encore qu’il ne l’avait présagé.

Le X-Wings de Poe Dameron les frôla et les cris de rage de Kylo se joignirent à ceux de Hux. Le pilote fit un brusque demi-tour avant de revenir en piqué vers eux, tirant ses dernières réserves.

Kylo n’hésita pas. Délaissant les autres ennemis qui observaient les habiles manœuvres du pilote, il se concentra sur Dameron. Bientôt, celui-ci fondrait sur eux et ce serait la fin.

Alors, Kylo leva les mains le plus haut possible, tenu par Hux qui avait toujours son sabre, et stoppa le vaisseau. C’était un exercice comme il n’en avait jamais fait, mais puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, il était parvenu à bloquer le X-Wings en plein vol, à quelques mètres d’eux.

Il était si proche que Kylo pouvait même voir le visage confus de Dameron à travers le transparacier. Et le bruit était infernal. Mais Kylo ne savait pas s’il s’agissait du moteur de l’engin, de ses hurlements, de ceux de Hux ou de tout cela en même temps.

Il percevait clairement les coups d’accélérateur du pilote et crispa son corps autant que possible pour retenir l’engin qui ne demandait qu’à se libérer de son emprise pour s’écraser sur eux.

Kylo sentait qu’il ne réussirait pas longtemps cet exploit. Il devait se débarrasser de Dameron et profiter du choc créé par son petit numéro pour fuir. C’était là leur seule chance.

Alors, il crispa les mâchoires et tenta non plus de retenir le X-Wings mais de le détourner. Il avait l’impression que toute son énergie quittait son corps pour se concentrer sur le vaisseau ennemi. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Mais surtout, il avait mal. Il entendit Hux murmurer son nom. Et soudain, l’engin bascula.

Le X-Wings tournoya sur lui-même avant de toucher le sol où il explosa. Si proche d’eux que Kylo en sentit la chaleur sur son visage. Mais il n’avait pas le temps de songer à cela. Il fallait partir. Il fallait…

Il attrapa le bras de Hux mais ce dernier hoqueta et resta contre lui. Il avait lâché le sabre qui s’était éteint et avait roulé à terre.

Kylo cligna des paupières. Il était celui qui était blessé. Il était celui qui aurait dû avoir du mal à se remettre debout. Hux leva alors son regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Ben… murmura-t-il, les mains contre son abdomen, d’où dépassait une pièce de métal.

Une tâche écarlate s’étalait, de plus en plus large, sur son uniforme autrefois blanc et il frissonna.

_ Non… Non… souffla Ben en oubliant tout de leurs ennemis.

Il attrapa Hux et l’enlaça contre lui. Comment avait-il pu échouer à ce point ! Comment avait-il pu réussir à manipuler un vaisseau et avoir été incapable de retenir tous les débris ! Comme si Poe Dameron au moment de mourir leur avait joué le pire des tours.

_ Hux… Sheev… Sheev ! Non ! poursuivit Kylo, alors que Hux devenait de plus en plus faible entre ses bras.

Un filet de sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres et bientôt, Kylo ne le vit plus, ses yeux emplis de larmes.

_ Sheev, répéta-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, son corps, en paniquant au point de ne plus savoir que faire, comment le toucher, comment le sauver.

Son esprit cessa de fonctionner.

_ MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAAN ! s’entendit-il hurler en serrant contre lui l’ancien empereur.

 

« *** »

 

EPILOGUE

 

Armitage Solo fronça les sourcils. Déjà parce que les chiffres qu’il avait sous les yeux l’exaspéraient. Ben dépensait beaucoup trop par rapport à ce qu’ils pouvaient se permettre et Armitage allait devoir avoir avec lui une énième discussion à ce sujet. Ensuite, parce que la longue cicatrice qui lui traversait l’abdomen lui faisait un peu mal. Sans doute le signe qu’il allait pleuvoir.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant qu’il l’arborait et il avait appris que le tiraillement annonçait des trombes d’eau dans l’heure à suivre. Des années auparavant, l’ancien lui s’exaspérait des gens se plaignant des douleurs engendrées par le changement de temps. Mais au fur et à mesure qu’il prenait de l’âge, il réalisait que lui-même ressentait ces symptômes grotesques.

Il se redressa en soupirant. Son dos aussi commençait à tirer, depuis des heures qu’il était assis sur une des chaises inconfortables qui meublaient l’école Jedi de Ben. Armitage les avait toujours connues là, sans doute choisies par Skywalker, et régulièrement il songeait à les changer. Mais ils avaient déjà bien assez de mal comme ça à tenir leur budget. Une école Jedi ne rapportait rien ou presque et Ben avait toujours besoin de matériel. S’il ne passait pas son temps aussi à casser les sabres d’entraînement, tout ça pour impressionner leurs jeunes recrues…

Armitage contempla de nouveau les chiffres et se gratta la barbe. Cela aussi, il avait eu du mal à s’y habituer. Mais cacher son visage avait été une priorité pour faire disparaître l’ancien lui. Pour le reste de la Galaxie, l’empereur Sheev 1er était mort sur Naboo avant même d’avoir été couronné. Mais dans les premiers temps, Armitage avait été hystérique à l’idée d’être reconnu. Il y avait peu de chances que cela se produise vu le périmètre limité dans lequel il avait le droit de se déplacer mais après la défaite qu’il avait subi, il n’excluait pas un nouveau coup du sort. Et Ben lui avait affirmé que la barbe lui allait bien. Alors, au fil du temps, Armitage l’avait gardée. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu en revanche, c’était qu’avec les quelques poils gris qui la parsemaient désormais et les quelques kilos en plus que l’inactivité et son goût pour le sucre lui avaient fait prendre, il finirait par tant ressembler à son père. Lorsqu’il s’observait le matin dans le miroir de la petite chambre qu’il partageait avec Ben, cela le frappait à chaque fois. La seule chose qui le consolait un peu face à ce vieillissement évident, c’était que Ben aussi commençait à grisonner. Des mèches argentées striaient à présent ses boucles noires au niveau des tempes. Et pour être honnête, Armitage trouvait que cela lui donnait un charme fou.

Il referma le cahier dans lequel il tenait ses comptes puis le rangea dans un tiroir juste au-dessus du vieux livre de Ben. Alors qu’il avait cru l’avoir définitivement perdu dans l’explosion de son bureau, Ben le lui avait rendu peu après leur arrivée ici. Armitage en avait eu la gorge serrée. Depuis, il l’avait régulièrement relu et le considérait comme l’un de ses biens les plus précieux.

 Il regarda par la fenêtre. Ici, il n’avait accès qu’à la technologie la plus rudimentaire. Plus de datapad, plus de holonet. Du papier et des crayons. Son ancien lui avait vraiment eu du mal à s’habituer à cela. Son ancien lui avait d’ailleurs vraiment eu du mal à s’habituer à tout.

Armitage repensait souvent à cette journée où ils avaient tout perdu sauf la vie. Ils avaient été si proches. Si proches. A chaque fois et malgré le temps écoulé, il sentait la colère et le dépit le reprendre. Au tout début, c’était de véritables crises de rage qui l’avaient saisi, des moments où il avait envoyé balader tout et tout le monde, brisé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, hurlé contre tous ceux qui avaient tenté d’intervenir. C’était pour lui une période étrange, vague, où les rôles avaient été inversés. Il était devenu le colérique et Ben le raisonnable. Au final, il avait… non pas accepté sa défaite… mais il avait appris à se contenter d’une vie simple aux côtés de Ben.

Directeur d’école et assistant administratif. Ils en avaient plaisanté sur D’Qar du temps de sa captivité, peu après avoir rencontré Ben. Armitage n’aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait vraiment. Pas alors que pendant quelques mois, il avait été empereur. Et puis était venu le jour du couronnement, le jour de la révolte, le jour du mariage avorté…

Armitage en gardait un souvenir aussi amer que précis, depuis les premiers cris des gungans alors qu’il passait son uniforme immaculé jusqu’à la douleur intense quand un morceau du X-Wings de Poe Dameron l’avait éventré. Ensuite, tout était devenu flou. Ben hurlait et il avait froid. Puis plus rien.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il s’était trouvé dans une petite pièce, Ben à ses côtés, l’air anxieux. Armitage avait regardé autour de lui, certain d’être de retour en cellule ou d’être au moins entravé. Il n’en avait rien été. Ben avait serré sa main et ne l’avait pas relâchée quand Leia Organa était entrée pour leur parler.

Dans un état second, partagé entre colère, douleur et incrédulité, Armitage l’avait écoutée lui expliquer qu’il était considéré par tous comme mort. Mais qu’après les suppliques de Ben et le soutien de Luke Skywalker, elle avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Pas sans conditions bien sûr.

Ils étaient parvenus à le sauver, de justesse. Mais ils en avaient profité pour glisser dans son corps une puce prête à exploser s’il quittait une zone désignée, celle-ci étant l’école Jedi de Skywalker où lui et Ben seraient confinés jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours. S’il tentait d’en sortir, il mourrait, c’était aussi simple que cela.

Sur le coup, Armitage avait été persuadé qu’Organa bluffait. Et pendant sa mauvaise période, il avait plusieurs fois été tenté de quitter les limites de l’école juste pour voir ce qu’il se passerait. A chaque fois, la vision de Ben avait suffi à l’en dissuader.

Ce dernier lui avait raconté haïr l’école Jedi lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Mais depuis leur arrivée, il s’y était épanoui comme jamais Armitage ne l’avait vu auparavant, bien plus que lorsqu’il l’aidait à conquérir la Galaxie et où il avait constamment été tiraillé entre ses sentiments et son besoin de reconnaissance.

Ici, il pouvait juste partager avec d’autres comme lui sa passion pour la Force et l’étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Bien sûr, nul ne savait qu’il avait autrefois été le maléfique Kylo Ren. Officiellement, Kylo Ren était mort sur Naboo en compagnie de son empereur. Sans jamais montrer son visage en direct sur le holonet, sans jamais dévoiler son vrai nom. Ben Solo, lui, était simplement revenu d’un long voyage aux confins de la Galaxie où il avait rencontré son compagnon et tous deux s’étaient installés avec Skywalker pour l’aider à gérer son école.

C’était Ben qui avait choisi le nom d’Armitage lorsqu’il avait fallu façonner une nouvelle identité à Hux. Ce dernier s’était souvenu du rire de Ben lorsqu’il avait appris son second prénom et il s’était plié de bonnes grâces. Il avait aussi pris son nom de famille puisqu’ils étaient supposés être époux. Du moins une partie de son nom de famille… L’autre aurait été plus délicate à porter.

Au final, ils ne s’étaient jamais mariés. Pas vraiment. Quelques années auparavant, Skywalker leur avait organisé une petite cérémonie où il avait lui-même officié. Elle n’avait rien eu d’officiel mais elle leur avait suffi. Ben avait même confectionné pour l’occasion deux alliances en métal qu’ils portaient encore aujourd’hui. Sa bague de fiançailles pendait à une chaîne autour de son cou et seul Armitage était autorisé à la voir, le soir, lorsqu’il déshabillait l’homme qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer.

Armitage se demandait tout de même toujours où étaient passées les deux alliances qu’il avait prévues pour leur vrai mariage. Il les avait eues dans la poche de son uniforme mais à son réveil, elles avaient disparu. Elles avaient valu suffisamment pour s’acheter une petite planète et aujourd’hui, il supposait que l’officier médical qui les avait trouvées devait se la couler douce dans un coin tranquille de la Galaxie. Mais sur le coup la disparition des deux bagues l’avait mis dans une colère noire. Les avoir aurait signifié la possibilité d’un nouveau départ à l’époque. Car même après son arrivée chez Skywalker, Armitage avait longuement réfléchi à de nouveaux moyens de reprendre sa place à la tête de la Galaxie. Après tout, il restait Starkiller…

Mais Starkiller aussi avait fini par tomber. Armitage n’avait pas eu les informations directement. Il refusait de rencontrer Organa autant qu’Organa refusait de le rencontrer. Mais elle parlait à Ben, de temps en temps. Et Ben lui faisait des comptes-rendus détaillés de chaque discussion.

Le jour où il avait appris la destruction de Starkiller, il était arrivé la tête basse et avait pris Armitage dans ses bras. Ce dernier n’avait jamais évoqué avec lui ses désirs de vengeance mais son amant le connaissait bien et avait chuchoté toute l’histoire à son oreille, caressant ses cheveux d’un geste apaisant. Après la mort de l’empereur, de nombreux Troopers, de nombreux croiseurs s’étaient rendus à la Résistance. Et de fil en aiguille, d’informations en déductions, la Résistance avant découvert où était stationnée l’arme géante. En les voyant arriver, Unamo avait évacué le Combattant et Starkiller, puis, restée seule à bord, elle avait fait s’écraser le croiseur dans l’oscillateur de la planète, déclenchant une réaction qui avait réduit Starkiller en poussière avant qu’elle ne tombe aux mains de leurs ennemis. Armitage en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Bien qu’il n’ait jamais pu lui transmettre les codes, bien que Tarsunt n’ait jamais été détruite, Unamo lui avait été fidèle jusqu’au bout. Comme Kwark. Comme Datoo. Comme Mitaka. Comme Phasma. Comme tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour un empire éphémère, une gloire de quelques mois.

C’était à partir de cet instant qu’Armitage s’était résigné et avait cessé de lutter pour retrouver son ancienne existence. Il s’était alors mêlé au quotidien de l’école, apprenant le nom de la petite poignée d’élèves, prenant part aux corvées, cessant de se plaindre des chaises et des matelas trop durs ou de l’absence de technologie au sein du complexe.

Il avait aussi été horrifié de la manière dont Luke négligeait tout le côté administratif. A l’instar de Ben, Luke était uniquement intéressé par la Force, ses possibilités, ses limites, ses obligations morales. A côté de cela, les comptes n’étaient pas tenus, les stocks faux, les emplois du temps des élèves inexistants ! Alors, Armitage avait décidé de tout reprendre en main et Luke l’avait laissé faire. Armitage avait même deviné un petit sourire sur ses traits austères lorsqu’il lui avait exposé son point de vue sur sa gestion désastreuse.

Bizarrement et hormis Ben, Luke était celui qui lui avait témoigné le plus de sympathie au sein des résistants. D’après ce que Armitage avait compris, leur rencontre dans les souterrains de Naboo, le fait qu’il ait appelé Ben par son prénom et non Kylo, les paroles et la conviction de ce dernier et le fait qu’il ne l’ait pas tué lorsqu’il avait été désarmé, tout cela avait convaincu Luke de leur donner une seconde chance. C’était lui qui avait empêché Rey de les achever après que Hux ait été blessé, lui qui avait soutenu Ben quand ce dernier les avait suppliés de sauver son empereur, et lui qui avait promis à Organa de veiller sur eux, de les surveiller, de leur offrir un nouvel avenir. Et jusqu’au bout de sa vie ou presque, il avait été à leurs côtés.

Puis un jour, des années plus tard, alors que leur quotidien était devenu un traintrain plaisant, Luke était venu trouver Ben. Il lui avait annoncé que désormais il était le seul responsable de l’école et qu’il comptait sur lui pour poursuivre leur œuvre commune, pour former une nouvelle génération de Jedis, plus simple, plus noble, plus humaine que celle qui les avait tous deux précédés. Kylo avait opiné, des larmes brouillant son regard. Sur le coup, Armitage n’avait pas compris.

Luke était ensuite monté à bord du vaisseau de Wedge Antilles et tous deux étaient partis. Armitage avait été contrarié. Il appréciait la compagnie de Wedge qui allait et venait entre l’école et ses occupations, qui lui tenait compagnie, avec qui il pouvait discuter histoire et technologie, et qui lui avait appris à cuisiner quand Armitage s’était plaint des racines bouillies que servait Luke pour unique repas. Mais trois jours plus tard, Ben s’était éveillé en sueur et lui avait appris que Luke s’était mêlé à la Force. Il avait senti la fin arriver et il avait préféré passer ses derniers moments avec Antilles. Depuis, Wedge n’était jamais revenu.

Mais Ben avait repris le flambeau avec brio. Les élèves affluaient et Ben était un professeur apprécié et épanoui. Armitage pouvait l’affirmer même en cet instant, en voyant à travers la fenêtre de son petit bureau Ben houspiller un jeune garçon trop exubérant. Les entraînements au sabre en bois étaient souvent l’occasion de cris et de courses poursuites parmi les plus jeunes.

C’était Rey qui était désormais chargée de repérer les élèves dans la Galaxie et de les ramener à l’école. Les premières années, la cohabitation avec Ben avait été difficile. Puis, avec l’insistance de Luke et le temps aidant, ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble. Et ils échangeaient même quelques mots de temps à autre. La dernière fois que Rey était venue, elle était accompagnée d’un petit garçon à la peau café au lait, son propre fils, né de son union avec Finn. Ben l’avait examiné et avait confirmé ce que Rey suspectait. Le petit Poe n’était pas sensible à la Force. Cela avait apparemment soulagé Rey qui était repartie avec un sourire et son fils dans les bras. Armitage, lui, avait simplement reniflé quand Ben lui avait appris le prénom du garçonnet. Lors de ces rencontres, il ne sortait jamais. S’il était passé outre bien des choses depuis son arrivée dans l’école, il n’avait toujours rien pardonné à Rey. Et souvent, après ses venues qu’Armitage observait de loin depuis la maison, il remarquait plus qu’habituellement la cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilière. Cela lui rappelait aussi qu’il n’avait presqu’aucune vie sociale. Mais il avait Ben, il avait les élèves. Et pour quelqu’un qui avait eu de telles ambitions, il trouvait qu’il s’accommodait désormais fort bien de la situation. Pire même, il en était arrivé à considérer cet endroit comme son foyer.

Il joua un instant avec l’alliance qu’il portait à la main gauche. Dehors, le cours se terminait et Ben envoya la quinzaine d’élèves se laver avant le repas du soir.

Armitage quitta sa chaise et s’étira. Il était temps qu’il aille parler à Ben.

Il traversa son petit bureau puis passa dans la salle commune où un feu brûlait déjà dans la cheminée. Les quelques élèves qu’il croisa le saluèrent avec un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Ces gamins étaient de bons gamins, appliqués, volontaires, travailleurs, autant de qualités qu’Armitage poussait Ben à mettre en avant. Avec de bons résultats. Et Armitage nourrissait au fond de son crâne le vague espoir qu’un jour ils aideraient à fonder une société plus égalitaire. C’était peut-être cela qu’en fait lui et Ben étaient destinés à accomplir.

Puis il passa la porte et aperçut au loin une masse de nuages noirs. Entendant ses pas crisser sur le gravier du sol, Ben se retourna, un de ses sabres d’entraînement à la main. Quand il reconnut Armitage, son visage s’éclaira, comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus tous les jours depuis ces dix dernières années. Et comme tous les jours depuis ces dix dernières années, le cœur d’Armitage battit plus fort quand il croisa les yeux noirs de son époux.

_ Hey, comment vas-tu ? le salua Ben en repoussant une mèche derrière une de ses larges oreilles.

Le vent s’était levé et ébouriffait sa chevelure dans un spectacle qu’Armitage trouva délicieux.

_ J’allais bien avant d’étudier les comptes et ta demande pour de nouveaux sabres en bois.

Ben grogna. Ils avaient eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois.

_ Oui, oui, j’ai compris, je ferai plus attention, répliqua-t-il d’un ton qui laissait présager qu’il n’allait absolument rien changer à ses habitudes.

Autrefois, Kylo avait voulu devenir l’être le plus puissant de la Galaxie, désormais Ben se contentait de fanfaronner auprès de ses élèves. Dans les deux cas, ses frasques agaçaient autant qu’elles amusaient Armitage. Ce dernier soupira et songea à lui rappeler le montant de la facture de la dernière commande de sabres. Mais Ben ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A la place, il pointa du menton les nuages qui se rapprochaient et les sabres que les plus petits avaient éparpillés un peu partout.

_ Il va bientôt pleuvoir, commenta-t-il. Je dois ranger le matériel. Tu viens avec moi ?

Il tendit une main qu’Armitage n’hésita pas à saisir, serrant les doigts constamment chauds entre les siens et souriant de ce simple geste dont il ne se lasserait pas.

_ Toujours Ben. Toujours.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais finir avant la sortie de TLJ et j'ai réussi! Wouhou! Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas chômé cette semaine :D Même si ça me fait super bizarre d'avoir terminé cette histoire sur laquelle j'étais depuis un an et demi si on compte "Ben".  
> Je voulais surtout remercier tous les lecteurs qui sont arrivés au bout. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Et encore merci à tous pour votre soutien. Ca a été pour moi une belle expérience d'écriture.
> 
> Sinon pour la suite du programme, je vais bientôt reprendre l'écriture des "Aventures d'Armitage Hux". J'avais laissé cette histoire de côté par manque de temps mais maintenant ça devrait aller. Et aussi dans les semaines à venir, je vais commencer la publication d'un crossover Kylux/Alien, écrit à quatre mains avec coffee-without-a-pause (aussi appelée hermineuh). Donc encore pas mal de lecture à venir. Mais ça ne sera pas avant janvier parce que là, je vais me prendre une petite pause pour me reposer, répondre aux gens tout ça :D  
> Alors passez tous de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt!


End file.
